Mésalliances
by feylie
Summary: Faire un résumé ? Ca va être dur pr cette fic. Bon, on peut déjà dire que c'est du DMHG. 14 e siècles et l'Angleterre et la France 1 new chap
1. Rencontre avec un ange

**Salut !**

**Je vous envoie donc ma première fic sur Harry Potter ! Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas la vie à Poudlard de nos héros que je vais raconter. **

**Mon histoire se déroule au 14 e siècles, donc Moyen-Âge, en Angleterre (que c'est étonnant, lol). Que vous dire pour vous inciter à ne pas fuir et lire la fic ? Franchement, je ne sais pas.**

**Ce que je peux vous dire pour ne pas révéler toute l'intrigue, c'est que : **

**1- c'est un DMHG, donc ça vaut le coup, quand même, lol.**

**2- c'est une partie de l'histoire d'Angleterre et de France, que je vais essayer de vous faire aimer loin des « blabla » ennuyeux de nos chers profs d'histoire.**

**3- c'est un DMHG ! Ca doit suffire pour que vous lisiez, non ? lol**

**4- au moins, la fic sort de l'ordinaire. Plus chiant, on fait pas, lol**

**5- c'est un DMHG ! J'ai déjà dit, non ?**

**6- et ENFIN, c'est Feylie qui est aux commandes. Donc, ceux ont qui lu ou lisent mes autres fics (CCS, Fruits Basket, DBZ, GTO) savent que j'adore écrire et jouer la sadique, donc que je me casse bien la tête pour vous plaire ! Alors, franchement, n'ayez pas peur du dépaysement et lisez la fic.**

**_Disclaimer : les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à l'illustre J.K.Rowling, que je salue au passage, lol. Ensuite, les persos d'Histoire ne sont pas fictifs mais on bel et bien existés sauf quelques persos que je vais inventer au fur et à mesure. Que c'est compliqué déjà, lol._**

**Bonn lecture quand même !**

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec un ange

_Angleterre. Janvier 1327. _

Cachés sous la mystérieuse cape de la nuit et sous les yeux complices de la lune, deux hommes vêtus de noir galopaient furieusement vers une destination qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Juchés sur leurs chevaux, ils quittèrent très vite les routes de Londres pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne et ses forêts.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, dans leur course effrénée, les obstacles se dressaient devant eux. Les branches s'accrochaient comme s'ils désiraient barrer le chemin à ces deux criminels. Le ciel crachait, depuis peu, des trombes d'eau comme s'il se lamentait de ce rapt commis par ces cavaliers. Et au-dessus de leur tête, la tempête grondait et tentait de foudroyer, en vain, ces deux voleurs de la nuit.

Entre les bras de l'un d'eux, un paquet bien précieux sanglotait, craintive. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à la crinière du cheval, réclamant à corps et à cri sa nanny.

Elle pleurait.

Elle criait.

Elle s'excusait.

Rien n'y faisait.

Ils refusaient de la ramener chez sa nanny.

Avec le peu de courage qu'elle possédait encore en elle, la petite fille se permit de lever la tête vers l'homme assis derrière elle. Elle distinguait mal les traits de son visage, néanmoins elle remarqua la balafre qui lui barrait affreusement la joue.

Le regard de l'homme tomba alors sur ceux de la fillette de six ans. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres et puis un rire ignoble s'empara de lui découvrant ses dents gâtées.

Elle ferma les yeux et plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur ses oreilles, oubliant qu'en lâchant la crinière du cheval elle risquait de tomber. Mais ce fut sans compter l'homme qui la maintenait fermement contre lui.

Son petit coeur cognait furieusement contre sa poitrine.

_Si je dors, ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir mal. J'ai qu'à laisser ma place à une autre moi comme je fais avec nanny quand elle me gronde. Et comme ça, je sentirai rien. Et quand ça sera fini, maman viendra me consoler avec nanny. Oui, c'est mieux de faire comme ça..._

Mais la petite fille ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Instinctivement, sa main se serra autour du pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Pourquoi le tonnerre gronde-t-il aussi fort ?

Pourquoi ces deux messieurs sont-ils aussi méchants avec elle ?

Quelle grosse bêtise a-t-elle provoquée pour recevoir une telle punition ?

Juste taquiner son frère ? Non, C'est vrai qu'elle avait brisé le vase de grand-mère mais elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

_Je recommencerai plus maman. Je te jure que je serai une fille sage, papa. Je ne dirai plus les mots que j'entends dans les cuisines, nanny. Promis... Promis... Je le ferai plus !_

Ses paupières se refermèrent lentement. Elle s'endormait au rythme des galops du cheval, oubliant sa peur de l'orage.

Elle fut subitement réveillée par des voix graves qui lui écorchaient les oreilles. C'étaient celles des deux hommes. Ils discutaient ou plutôt se disputaient sur un sujet visiblement très épineux.

Soudain, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent. Les mains de l'homme la saisirent par la taille puis, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre, il la souleva et la relâcha brusquement à terre. Puis, les chevaux reprirent leur course en laissant un corps étendu sur le sol.

La petite fille était désormais seule. Seule au milieu de nulle part. Son chagrin se mêlait à sa détresse grandissante. Les pleurs ne servaient à rien, pas plus que l'espoir qui se perdait dans l'obscurité de cette forêt peu accueillante.

Le corps engourdi, elle tenta de se relever de la marre de boue, dans lequel elle se trouvait allongée, sans grand succès. Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. L'étincelle de vie qui allumait ses yeux marron menaçait de s'éteindre. La preuve en était que les images de son père, de sa mère, de son frère et de sa nanny s'éloignaient doucement. Chacun leur tour, ils lui adressèrent tristement leur adieu et lui tournèrent brusquement le dos.

" - Non, attendez-moi ! Grand frère, ne me laisse pas !"

Désemparée, elle tenta de courir après leurs silhouettes lointaines. Dans sa course, elle trébucha et s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol trempé d'eau.

Trop tard. Elle n'avait plus personne au monde.

Elle éclata en sanglot.

_"Petite fleur, ne pleure pas. _

_Maman sera toujours là _

_Toujours près de toi..."_

Même le chant de sa maman se perdait doucement sous le bruit de la tempête.

Etendue sur le sol, elle n'était plus qu'un cadavre à moitié vidé de son essence.

Mais alors qu'elle se croyait définitivement perdue dans le royaume des démons, le vent lui amena le bel ange de ses rêves.

Elle effleura ses magnifiques ailes blanches qui se refermèrent sur elle. Il allait l'emporter vers le pays aux astres luisants et purs. Là-bas, elle ne serait plus seule. Son ange la protégerait et l'aiderait à oublier sa maman et sa nanny. Oui, là-bas elle serait bien. Elle dormirait sur un matelas de nuage blanc et s'amuserait avec les angelots comme dans les histoires que lui racontait sa nanny.

Blottie contre l'ange, elle souleva enfin ses paupières.

Il la dévisageait, le visage inquiet.

Pourquoi ?

Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle ne regretterait jamais rien s'il restait éternellement à ses côtés.

Ses doigts cajolèrent la joue de son sauveur. Il pleurait. Les larmes du petit ange coulaient. Elles étaient chaudes tout comme son souffle. Pardon de te faire pleurer, voulut-elle prononcer afin d'apaiser sa peine.

"- Vis ! lui ordonna t-il soudain. Ne les laisse pas gagner ! Les adultes ne doivent plus continuer à nous détruire… Prouve-moi, que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir me dresser contre leurs cruautés."

_Sa main est si chaude_, songea-t-elle alors qu'il lui écarta quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui barraient son visage.

Il l'enlaça.

"- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour toi... mais promets-moi de me retrouver un jour, murmura-t-il. Et ce jour-là, je te jure que je te vengerai de ceux qui t'ont abandonnée ici. Tu me promets ?"

"- Promis", répondit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

Il vit qu'elle tenait dans sa main un pendentif.

Il ôta le sien de son cou puis le plaça dans la paume de la fillette. Elle referma aussitôt ses doigts sur le trésor. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait l'irradia au plus profond de son être.

Continue à marcher vers le nord, dit-il avant de s'envoler au loin, dans le ciel chargé d'éclairs.

Elle se releva puis marcha sans savoir où elle se dirigeait exactement mais elle voulait à tout prix retrouver son ange, retrouver celui qui avait réchauffé son coeur durant un bref instant. Mais, la fatigue et le sommeil furent les plus forts dans ce combat.

Elle tomba dans un long ravin sans fin et tout sombra autour d'elle.


	2. Bien perdu à retrouver

Chapitre 1 : Bien perdu à retrouver

_Angleterre. L'An 1337._

« - Espèce de grosse fainéante ! Tu vas enfin te lever ! »

Avec difficulté, la jeune fille s'extirpa de son lit - si bien sûr on pouvait donner ce nom à ce misérable et pauvre matelas - posé à même le sol. Il n'avait pour seul ornement qu'un seul et unique drap râpeux dont on devinait le grand âge à la seule vue des déchirures qui le parsemaient. Les nuits de grand froid, elle se pelotonnait tel un chat pour ne pas perdre une seule once de chaleur. Sa chambre... Elle n'en possédait pas. Elle dormait dans un coin de la cuisine avec pour seule porte un drap qui la séparait du reste de la pièce.

« - Pardon ma tante », dit-elle en attrapant le tablier qu'elle avait posé la veille sur une chaise.

« - Va me chercher de l'eau et fais la vite bouillir ! Victoria, ma tendre p'tite fille se lèvera dans une heure et j'tiens pas à ce qu'elle prenne son bain froid ! Allez vite ! »

« - Oui, j'y vais », répondit-elle la tête baissée.

Elle vivait ainsi depuis la mort de ses parents, les Granger. Sa tante l'avait accueillie mais seulement parce qu'elle craignait les commérages et les blâmes de ses voisins, des nobles catholiques qui crieraient au scandale s'ils apprenaient qu'elle répugnait à faire preuve de charité envers sa nièce. Comment un parent oserait-il abandonner un membre de sa famille ? La grosse femme acariâtre et jalouse avait donc accepté - de mauvais coeur cela va sans dire - de prendre sous son aile sa nièce.

Mais Hermione aurait préféré que sa tante ne la prenne jamais sous son toit. Car depuis son arrivée dans cette maudite maison, il y a deux ans, sa vie était devenue un vrai cauchemar.

A peine l'aube pointait-il son nez à l'horizon que déjà ses tâches ménagères l'accaparaient. Elle devait se lever pour se rendre à la rivière et chercher de l'eau pour les besoins de sa tante et de sa famille composée d'un mari, d'un fils aîné de dix-neuf ans et d'une fille, Victoria - du même âge qu'elle, c'est à dire de seize ans. Ensuite, elle aidait la mauvaise cuisinière, payée à bas prix par sa tante, aux fourneaux. Puis, elle s'affairait au ménage et aux courses qui nécessitaient de faire des kilomètres à pieds pour se rendre en ville.

Elle ne se couchait que lorsque ses lourdes besognes étaient enfin terminées et que toute la famille dormait depuis au moins deux bonnes heures.

Toutes les journées se déroulaient ainsi, sans joie et sans repos. Qu'il grêle ou qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou qu'il pleuve, elle se tuait au travail malgré les trois autres domestiques qui avaient reçu comme consignes de ne jamais la laisser se reposer.

Rien ne semblait faire plus plaisir à sa tante Rosalie que de lui rendre la vie impossible.

Agenouillée près de la rivière, Hermione resta quelques minutes à contempler son image dans les eaux. Elle se trouvait à peine jolie avec ses cheveux châtain foncés qu'elle portait toujours en chignon, car il lui était impossible de mettre la main sur une brosse sans que sa tante ne la traite de catin.

Sa tante n'aimait pas la voir ne serait-ce que épousseter ses vieilles robes. Elle l'accusait aussitôt de vouloir séduire tous les hommes des environs. Et pour la punir, elle n'hésitait pas à lui infliger des coups de fouet dans le dos.

Voilà pourquoi Hermione ne faisait guère preuve de coquetterie devant sa tante ni devant Victoria qui aurait tôt fait d'aller prévenir sa mère à grand renfort de beuglement. Car Victoria comme sa mère ne criait pas. Non ! Ces deux mégères braillaient et donnaient parfois l'impression d'être des animaux – ce qui était une insulte pour ces pauvres bêtes.

Le regard de Hermione perdit vite l'éclat d'amusement qu'il venait de prendre en ces dernières secondes. Pourquoi rire ? Sa vie n'était pas drôle. D'ailleurs, elle entendait souvent les gens en ville la plaindre. Pauvre fille, lâchaient-ils avec compassion la plupart du temps.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

_Ne pleure pas, idiote !_ se gronda-t-elle. _Tu crois que ta vie va changer parce que tu te mets à pleurer. Courage, Hermione. Un ange t'attend !_

Toujours cette phrase qu'elle se répétait pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas franchir la limite qui la conduirait droit vers un royaume qui lui aurait pourtant apporté la paix. Cette paix qu'elle attendait depuis que ses parents adoptifs l'avaient accueillies il y a dix ans.

Elle ramassa ses deux seaux et prit le chemin de la maison, le coeur serré d'amertume et de tristesse. Comme chaque matin, il lui faudrait refaire plusieurs fois le trajet entre la maison et la rivière.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que la tante acariâtre chantonnait d'une voix de canard, signe qu'elle était de bonne humeur, elle retrouva très vite son aigreur en voyant sa nièce rentrer avec les seaux et se diriger vers la cheminée.

Pourquoi cette gamine affichait-elle un perpétuel sourire, comme si elle s'attendait d'un jour à l'autre à être délivrée de sa vie de pauvre orpheline ? Quelle prétentieuse ! Hermione, à son jugement, incarnait la parfaite sorcière. Sous ses apparences de gamine douce et naïve se cachait en réalité une femme avide de pouvoir, n'attendant que le moment propice pour mettre ses projets à exécution.

A n'en point douter, la tante Rosalie était une femme jalouse. Jalouse de côtoyer une aussi belle plante à peine éclose que les rayons de soleil venaient réchauffer chaque jour. Jalouse de voir que sa propre fille ne possédait pas autant d'attrait que sa nièce. Rosalie savait pertinemment ce que pensait les jeunes gens de la région.

Victoria était certes jolie avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés, telle une petite princesse, et ses yeux bleus. Mais elle avait un caractère exécrable. Egoïste, narcissique et pas gentille pour un sou, Victoria avait découragé tous ses prétendants sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient soit pas assez beaux, soit pas assez fortunés ou soit pas assez intelligents pour elle. Et aujourd'hui, Victoria s'approchait dangereusement de l'âge fatidique qui vous cataloguait sans pitié au statut de vieille fille. Elle avait atteint les seize ans et il fallait absolument la marier cette année ! Mais qui la voudrait dans cette ville ?

La présence de Hermione ne l'aidait pas. Nombreux des prétendants de Victoria avaient été en premier lieu ceux de Hermione. Mais la grosse Rosalie veillait au grain. Elle refusait de voir sa nièce convoler en juste noce avant sa petite Vicky. Quelle honte ce serait pour elle si Hermione se mariait avant Victoria !

Voilà pourquoi la tante Rosalie mettait un point d'honneur à ce que Hermione cachât le plus possible ses formes sous des robes sans splendeur et difformes. De plus, dans l'espoir que Hermione devienne un corps squelettique et ingrat, la tante s'assurait à ce qu'elle ne reçoive que le strict minimum en matière de nourriture.

Mais malgré cela, Hermione ne dépérissait pas. Et Rosalie se demandait toujours pourquoi. Elle ignorait que son mari tenait Hermione sous son aile et tentait de compenser la méchanceté de sa femme en apportant, à sa nièce, des provisions dès la nuit tombée. Et de cela Hermione lui était reconnaissante.

En voyant Hermione chantonner son éternel et stupide berceuse, Rosalie se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se posta derrière la jeune fille, puis subitement lui empoigna son chignon qu'elle tira avec force, faisant crier la jeune fille.

Prise de panique par le comportement étrange de sa tante, Hermione se débattit avec rage. Qu'allait-elle encore lui infliger ? A cette pensée, elle tressaillit.

_Au bon Dieu, pas le fouet !_ songea Hermione.

« - J't'ai pas déjà dit de ne pas chanter quand tu travailles ! Pour qui tu croies avec tes grands airs ? Une princesse ? T'es qu'une pauvre orpheline sans le sou qu'on a pris chez nous en bonnes gens qu'on est ! »

Hermione la supplia de la lâcher mais rien n'y fit, Rosalie lui infligea une claque magistrale.

« Maman ! »

Ce fut la trêve que Hermione attendait.

Rosalie reporta son attention sur sa fille qui dévalait les escaliers.

« - Ma chérie remonte donc dans ta chambre, gloussa-t-elle. Hermione va bientôt te monter de l'eau pour ton bain. »

« - Maman ! Colin ne cesse de se moquer de moi ! Il dit que je n'aurai jamais la dot suffisante pour appâter un milord. Est-ce vrai ! »

« - Dis à ton frère que s'il recommence à propager de telles rumeurs, ton père le déshéritera ! »

Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Victoria. Elle s'amusait déjà à l'idée de rapporter ces paroles à son maudit frère Colin. Elle s'apprêtait à remonter à l'étage lorsque son regard se porta sur sa cousine, assise sur le sol, avec une trace rouge vive sur sa joue pâle. Sa mère avait encore fait des siennes. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé cette cousine qui semblait plus ravissante qu'elle.

« - Je me demande qui voudra épouser cette souillon, ricana Victoria. Sans dot... »

« - Mes parents m'en ont laissé une ! » rétorqua Hermione sur le coup.

Mais, elle regretta vite ses paroles en voyant la lueur dangereuse dans le regard de sa tante.

« - Tu n'as plus rien ! »

« - Mais... »

Rosalie pouffa de rire à la manière d'une truie.

« - Tes parents m'ont laissé, c'est vrai, une somme bien confortable, mais malheureusement pour toi, on l'a utilisée en paiement de ta charge. »

Hermione serra les poings.

Au fond, elle se doutait bien que son héritage avait été volé par sa famille d'accueil.

Rosalie était une fille du peuple mais grâce à un beau mariage, elle était devenue une bourgeoise néanmoins cela ne lui ôtait pas sa façon vulgaire de parler pour une femme de son rang. Parfois, Hermione se demandait comment son oncle - le frère de sa mère adoptive - avait pu épouser une mégère pareille. Dans sa jeunesse, elle avait certainement eu des qualités qui avaient dû se perdre à force de côtoyer des gens superficielles... mais cela était peu probable. Rosalie était une femme méchant de nature. Point.

Au fond d'elle, la colère grondait. Son héritage avait permis de renflouer davantage les caisses de sa tante, qui tenait les cordons de la bourse, la laissant, elle, sous la paille.

Elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'épouser un homme. Qui la prendrait pour femme si elle n'apportait aucune dot ? Seul un veuf l'accepterait comme compagne pour élever les enfants de son premier mariage, ou bien un gros pervers ravi de pouvoir déflorer une jeune épouse vierge.

Les larmes de Hermione lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas de cet avenir !

Victoria remonta dans sa chambre satisfaite d'avoir brisé les rêves de sa cousine.

Cette nuit-là, en s'endormant après une journée harassante, le regard de Hermione resta longuement suspendu à la lune. Elle brillait majestueusement au milieu du ballet des étoiles.

Lasse et épuisée, Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Une douce berceuse la mena directement dans les bras de Morphée. Une douce berceuse qui chaque soir apaisait durant quelques minutes son coeur lourd.

_"Petite fleur, ne pleure pas. _

_Maman sera toujours là _

_Toujours près de toi..." _

Elle ne se souvenait plus de la suite... Elle ne s'en était jamais souvenue après cette étrange nuit de cauchemar. Elle se souvenait juste avoir perdu ses parents dans la forêt puis un ange et un trou noir.

Elle soupira. Il était temps de dormir, demain elle se lèverait tôt.

Et comme toujours, elle finit par s'endormir en serrant les deux seuls bien qu'elle possédait en ce bas monde. Deux pendentifs qu'elle dissimulait aux yeux de tous. Deux bijoux qu'elle chérissait plus que la prunelle de ses yeux, car ils appartenaient à un passé qu'elle refoulait au fond de son coeur pour ne pas souffrir davantage.

_« Au secours, lâchez-moi ! »_

_Elle courait sans se retourner de peur de voir l'homme se rapprocher. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans ses jupes. Elle tomba lourdement au sol. Les mains de l'homme remontèrent le long de sa cheville jusqu'à ses cuisses._

_Elle cria._

Haletante, Hermione reprit peu à peu sa respiration. Puis, elle se rallongea en gardant ses deux mains fermées autour de ses pendentifs.

_Rendors-toi, Hermione, parce que demain ta journée sera encore plus rude que celle d'aujourd'hui._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

« - Quelle malheur que la mort de Sir Kelsey ! »

« - Ne t'attriste pas, Rose », répliqua-t-il.

« - Excusez-moi, monsieur Andrew. »

Callé contre le fauteuil, Andrew noya son chagrin dans un verre d'alcool.

La tendresse s'en était allée il y a de cela dix ans, et la joie avec. Qu'attendait-il de la vie aujourd'hui ? La prospérité acquise depuis sa naissance avec son titre de lord ? Matériellement, il ne manquait de rien. De plus, sa physionomie - des cheveux châtains et des yeux marron -, son assurance et sa richesse lui assuraient l'amour des femmes. Rien ne le retenait sur cette terre si ce ne fut sa soeur. Pour elle, il devait survivre dans le but d'assurer le repos aux âmes de ses parents morts sans avoir jamais su ce qui était arrivé à leur petite fille.

« - Ne désespère pas, Rose. »

« - Mais dites-moi comment ? Mademoiselle votre soeur, ensuite Madame votre mère et enfin Monsieur...Le destin s'est injustement acharné sur cette famille. »

D'un geste brusque, Andrew envoya le verre qu'il tenait dans la main, faisant sursauter Rose. Le verre se brisa contre le mur y laissant la trace du liquide qu'il contenait.

« - Je ne crois pas au destin ! répliqua Andrew en se levant brusquement. Ce sont des criminels qui ont assassiné mon père, enlevé ma soeur et causé la mort de ma mère ! Sur ma vie, je les retrouverai ! Une personne s'acharne sur nous... et je découvrirai qui. »

« - Je vous rappelle que le notaire viendra vous rendre visite cet après-midi. Vous devez prendre connaissance du testament de votre père avant de partir. »

Andrew émit un rire amer.

« - Sans ma soeur tout est dénué de sens. Je devrais partager ce domaine et tous les trésors qu'il contient, avec elle... Hélas, elle n'est pas là... Depuis sa disparition, les murs sont ternes malgré la beauté des lieux. »

Il s'approcha su tableau qui se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée et passa sa main dessus. La toile représentait simplement une clairière éclairée par la lumière du soleil couchant.

« - En fait, Rose, d'où vient ce tableau ? Je crois me rappeler qu'il se tenait encore ici avant cette maudite nuit. »

« - Monsieur a tout à fait raison. D'ailleurs, je me souviens que notre petite Emma adorait le contempler. Souvenez-vous. Selon elle, des fées se cachaient dans le paysage et sortait de derrière les feuillages dès qu'elle tournait le dos. »

Elle avait beaucoup d'imagination, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Durant un instant, Andrew quitta le monde réel pour celui de l'imaginaire. Il se revit courir dans le même salon en compagnie de Emma qui, en vain, s'acharnait à vouloir le rattraper après qu'il lui ait fait une de ses sacrées blagues. Il revoyait Rose, leur nanny, tenter d'attraper ses deux chenapans qu'elle adorait. Elle réussissait toujours à leur mettre la main dessus pour les ramener dans leur salle de jeu, sous l'oeil attendrissant de leur parent.

« - Allez-vous parler de votre démarche à monsieur votre oncle ? »

« - Non, c'est un homme débordé. En ce moment, le roi Edouard III a besoin de ses plus fidèles sujets. Le roi de France, Philippe VI, s'est montré déloyal en reprenant Bordeaux et la Guyenne. D'autant plus que notre roi Edouard lui avait rendu hommage, quelques jours plus tôt, pour indiquer qu'il acceptait que ces deux provinces reviennent à la monarchie française. C'est un affront que notre roi Edouard ne peut laisser passer ! »

« - Que compte faire notre roi ? »

« - Il attend que les rumeurs, selon laquelle le comte de Flandre serait prêt à prendre parti pour le roi de France, se confirment pour agir. »

« - Mais les bourgeois flamands ne vivent-t-ils pas grâce à notre laine anglaise qu'ils vendent dans toute l'Europe ? s'étonna Rose. Comment peuvent-ils prendre partis pour le roi de France ? »

« - Cela ne durera pas. Si vraiment les flamands trahissent notre roi Edouard, ils subiront son courroux. Et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne s'en remettront jamais. »

« - Et c'est donc sur cette affaire que travail monsieur votre oncle ? »

« - Oui... Je ne peux pas le mêler à des affaires de famille alors que la royauté anglaise est en danger. »

« - Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de vous savoir dans la région des... sorciers », murmura-t-elle comme si ce mot constituait un blasphème.

« - Rose ! Ce ne sont que des histoires ! »

« - Ces enfants du démons doivent tous périrent ! Ils n'apportent que désolations sur notre chère Angleterre ! »

« - Doucement Rose, dit-il amusée. Ce sont des gens comme toi et moi. Ils possèdent justes quelques connaissances sur les plantes, tout comme les druides en France. »

« - Ces connaissances ne sont pas un don de Dieu mais du diable, monsieur Andrew ! »

« - Ce sont des préjugés ! Et puis, si l'Angleterre devait engager une guerre contre la France, leurs connaissances nous seraient utiles. »

« - Que Dieu nous préserve et préserve ce pays si nous nous allions à ces scélérats ! Ce sont des barbares ! »

« - Rose, que t'ai-je dit ? Ce sont des préjugés. Personne n'a encore rencontré ces gens. »

« - Oh, si ! Apprenez que le forgeron a juré qu'il avait vu un de ces hommes alors qu'il s'était perdu dans la bruyère. Ils ont des yeux féroces aussi noir que du charbon, des visages balafrés et... »

« - Rose ! Si nous parlons du forgeron qui habite près de l'église, c'est un homme qui a longtemps succombé aux attraits de l'alcool. Ces dires ne sont que divagations d'un ivrogne. »

« - Mais il n'est pas le seul ! La famille Creek n'a jamais pu retrouver leur fille qui s'était égarée dans les bois qui séparent nos deux régions. Et puis ce... »

« - Cette discussion est close, Rose ! Je dois ratisser tout le pays pour retrouver ma soeur ! »

« - Mais, nous ne sommes même pas certains que mademoiselle Emma soit vivante ! Imaginez que vous succombiez à votre tour ! Monsieur Andrew, je vous en supplie... ! »

« - Non, Rose ! Ma décision est prise ! Tant que je ne serai pas certain de la mort d'Emma, je ne reviendrai pas ! »

« - Que Dieu vous aide dans votre quête, monsieur. »

« - Merci, Rose. »

Il déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son ancienne nanny, puis sortit du manoir. Rapidement, il atteignit la cour où l'attendait son cheval, scellé, et ses affaires de voyages.

Il monta en scelle puis éperonna le cheval.

Rose regarda son protégé s'éloigner à l'horizon, franchir les grilles du domaine et ne devenir qu'un point minuscule dans le paysage.

_Que Dieu soit avec vous, monsieur Andrew. Et qu'il soit avec notre petite Emma._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Drago ! Bon sang où es-tu ! »

Perché dans son arbre, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux. Il s'assit sur la branche et regarda vers le sol. Un jeune homme empoté et lourd, le cherchait.

Drago soupira.

Lui qui voulait fuir, durant une journée entière, l'étau du manoir Malefoy, voilà que son ami d'enfance - pas vraiment un ami, plutôt un valet - venait le ramener à la dure réalité après seulement une heure de solitude.

Il soupira, une nouvelle fois, puis sauta de branche en branche avant d'atterrir sur le sol, près de son gorille numéro un qui sursauta de peur.

« - Drago ! cria Crabble. Est-ce ma mort que tu souhaites ? »

« - Si seulement cela pouvait être rendu possible, dit-il en s'éloignant sans donner la moindre attention à Crabble qui le suivait au pas. Cesse de respirer comme un porc et dis-moi ce qui me vaut cette mauvaise visite ! »

« - Tu ne le devines pas ? »

« - J'ai passé l'âge de jouer aux devinettes, alors parle ! », rétorqua-t-il en stoppant sa marche.

Crabble se cogna contre son dos.

« - Ne me colle pas espèce d'abruti ! »

« - Je suis désolé, Drago », bredouilla-t-il.

« - Vas-tu me enfin me dire ce que tu me veux ! »

« - Tu es l'héritier Malefoy et tu oses déserter le manoir sans prévenir quiconque ! Imagine un peu que tu ais rencontré les hommes du ministère de la magie ? Tu sais que certains seraient capables de tout pour faire pression sur les Serpentard ! S'ils parviennent à mettre la main sur le Drago Malefoy qui ait censé reprendre le flambeau aux côtés de notre seigneur Voldemort, que ferons-nous ?

« - Et bien, vous trouverez un autre idiot pour ce rôle ! Je ne suis pas irremplaçable à ce que je sache ! »

« - Comme homme tu n'es pas irremplaçable, je te le concède. Mais en tant que dépositaire du pouvoir des Serpentard, tu es notre avenir ! »

« - Merci de me le faire remarquer, Crabble ! Je sais que ma vie est précieuse tant que je n'aurai pas eu ma propre descendance ! »

« - Exact ! Tu sais que notre région est protégée par la magie de Voldemort. Et c'est dans cette clairière sacrée que tu devras épouser ta future femme afin que par votre sang, l'enfant mâle qu'elle portera puisse faire perdurer la magie de Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ! »

Sous le discours pompeux de Crabble, Drago perdit patience. Il saisit brusquement le garçon par le col de sa chemise.

« - Tu as de la chance que j'ai laissé ma baguette dans ma chambre », dit-il avec un air menaçant.

« - Mais Drago... C'est pour ton bien que... »

« - J'en ai plus qu'assez que l'on me rappelle encore et toujours ce devoir ! Ils devront attendre parce qu'il n'est pas question que j'épouse la première venue ! »

« - Euh... Pour...Pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas Pansy ? »

« - Pourquoi ! Tu oses me demander pourquoi ! »

Il relâcha Crabble en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

« - Par merlin ! Je ne suis pas encore désespéré au point de me lier avec cette...! Imagine un peu la tête de mes descendants, si je faisais une telle union ! Un Malefoy est la beauté incarnée, pas un monstre de la nature ! »

« - Et si tu choisissais... »

« - Non ! Le sujet est clos ! Remet-le sur le tapis et je te transforme en vulgaire crapaud ! Est-ce clair, Crabble ? »

« - Euh…. Oui. Mais… il te faudra pourtant y penser, Drago. Tu dois épouser ta femme, la mère de ce fils que nous attendons, avant la nuit de Samhain de ton dix-huitième anniversaire. C'est à dire la nuit du trente et un octobre. »

« - Crabble... »

« - Euh... Il est vrai que tu as largement le temps. Nous ne sommes qu'en été, l'automne ne s'est pas encore annoncé. Mais veux-tu que j'organise un bal pour... »

« - Non ! Et oublie cette idée saugrenue ! Ce que tu me proposes c'est une sorte de foire où se tiendrait des centaines de filles à marier. Non, merci ! Je ne vais pas faire mes courses ! »

« - Si tu as une meilleure idée, dis-le. Car je ne vois pas comment tu parviendras à trouver, séduire, et convaincre une femme noble de t'épouser en ce laps de temps si cours. »

« - Tu oublies que je suis un Malefoy. Aucune femme, digne de ce nom, ne refuserait un homme tel que moi » se vanta-t-il en croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. »

« - Ton optimiste me sidère, Drago. »

« - Seul les perdants doutent, répliqua-t-il. Moi, je sais ce que je veux et je l'aurai ! »

Il savait très bien ce que lui imposait ses devoirs. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de se plier aux exigences des siens, mais encore fallait-il qu'il retrouve le trésor de sa famille. Ce trésor qu'il avait abandonné, il y a dix ans, entre les mains d'une petite fille, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé à personne et ni à ses deux sois disant meilleurs amis, Crabble et Goyle.

Mais malheureusement, le jour de la cérémonie de son mariage, il aurait besoin de ce pendentif. Et il ne l'avait plus. Mais pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit que ce maudit bijoux lui servirait un jour ? En fait... si... Son père Lucius, lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'il devait prendre soin de ce pendentif. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, l'idée que le grand Lucius découvre que son fils avait perdu le trésor des Malefoy lui procurait une certaine joie malsaine.

Mais, le jour de la cérémonie... il rirait moins. Oh, oui… il rirait beaucoup moins. Lucius ne lui pardonnerait pas cette perte.

_Je suis donc condamné à retrouver cette petite fille, devenue une femme, et lui demander de me rendre mon bien. Ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile pou un Malefoy !_

**A suivre…**

**Ecris, lu et approuvé pour le moment par Feylie. Et vous ? Ca vous plait ou pas ?**

**J'ai besoin de savoir car j'ai d'autres fics qui ont débuté. C'est pas malin, je le sais… Mais, je ne savais pas laquelle travailler en priorité. Donc, je vous balance les premiers chapitres de mes fics, et ensuite, je verrai qui gagnera la course grâce au compteur que sont les commentaires ! En un mot, vous êtes mes « testeurs ». Donc, si vous avez bien aimé ces chapitres, laissez-moi vos commentaires et je m'atèle à l'écriture de la suite !**

**Bisou et à plus !**


	3. Entre obligations et intrigues

Salut !

En forme, chers lecteurs ? Je l'espère !

Pour commencer, mes "coucou" :

**Moune** : toi, c'est "pourkoi laisser 1 review quand je peux en laisser plusieurs ?". T'es trop, Lyn-chan ! Qd tu dit que c'est "méchante et sadik" , ca aurait dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille. Tu aurais dû tilter et te dire : 'une histoire parelle y'a que cette dingue de lily-chan pour faire ça !" Lol. Gros bisou, ma puce !

**Dragonia **: c'est vrai que faut bien accrocher pour comprendre ce que je veux dire, lol. C'est ma façon d'écrire, la preuve voilà le chap 3.

**Sarah Black** : moi aussi, j'aime bien l'idée de transposer complètement les perso à une autre époque (c'est sur sinon j'aurais pas écris cette fic, lol). Et quand à savoir si Drago retrouvera Hermy, bah... les choses se mettent déjà bien en place dans ce chap.

**LaskaMalfoy** : merci beaucoup. Et pour Drago, je pense que le destin va jouer un autre de ses tours dont il a le secret. A toi de lire !

**Whispering **: review façon, sms. J'aime bien. C'est court mais c'est direct et je comprends une chose : tu veux la suite. la voilà !

**Vicky-gryffindor** : la fic a remportée tous les suffrages, pour le moment, donc je vais la continuer en priorité. C'est promis !

**Ania14 **: pour faire simple aussi : la suite est là ! Lol.

**Infinitylight** : moi aussi ce sont mes époques préférées, tu l'auras remarqué. Et le côté "Cendrillon" et bien j'en ai vraiment pris compte qu'après vos reviews. Mais ça va vite s'en éloigner, croyez-moi !

**Jorajho** : merci pour ta review. Esperons que je ne te décevrai pas par la suite.

**Lolly-girl** : quand c'est aussi bien demandé, je ne peux qu'accéder favorablement à la requête. Donc, je te donne vite la suite !

**Ankh An-Ki** : ton surnom est égyptien. Ankh c'est bien "vie", et le reste ? Bon, c'est pas le sujet (mais j'adore l'égypte, faudra que je pense à faire une fic à cette époque, lol. Imaginez Drago en costume égyptien, lol). En tout cas merci !

**Marilla-chan** : oh, une de mes lectrices que je retrouve sur cette fic ! Re-salut Marilla-chan ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Alors, que penses-tu de ma reconversion ? Elle est réussie ou pas ? Bisous.

**Miss S.Black** : je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Mais tu me mets la pression, là... allez, courage ! Je vais tout donner pour vous faire rêver !

**Hermylove** : merci beaucoup.Tu sais, je suis plutôt régulière dans la parution de mes fics. C'est toujours les dimanche soir. Alors un chap chaque semaine pour vous donner l'énergie de revoir ce "lundi" pas gentil qui nous énerve, lol !

Pour cette semaine, vous allez en apprendre plus sur les persos qui vont évoluer au fil de la fic. Et je mêle toujours persos fictifs et persos historiques... saurez-vous distinguer qui va dans telle ou telle catégorie ? Lol. Allez, la leçon d'histoire commence !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxx

Chapitre 3 : Entre obligations et intrigues

Elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir, au loin, les briques blanches de la maison.

Pourquoi sa tante l'avait-elle envoyée faire les courses alors qu'il ne manquait, à priori, rien dans les cuisines ? Elle se posait la question depuis son départ de la maison. Et malheureusement, elle ne recevrait sans doute pas de réponse, elle le savait. Et après le retard pris pour préparer le déjeuner avec la cuisinière, elle allait encore recevoir des réprimandes.

Elle avait perdu du temps sur la route à cause des fils Humphrey qui n'avait cessé de se moquer de son accoutrement. Ils avaient passé vingt bonnes minutes à se passer son panier avant qu'elle ne puisse le récupérer en donnant un coup bien placé entre les jambes du cadet qui avait fini à genoux et en pleurs.

_Bien fait pour cet idiot_ ! songea-t-elle. _La prochaine fois, il saura qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver._

Hermione passa par la porte de derrière qui menait directement aux cuisines.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, encore ? Je t'attendais, moi ! » s'écria la cuisinière en la menaçant de sa louche.

« - Je suis désolée, répliqua Hermione en posant son panier sur la table. J'ai eu quelques ennuis sur la route. »

« - Ouais, c'est ça ! T'as sûrement fricoté avec le fils du boucher. Vivement que la patronne te trouve un mari pour calmer le feu que t'as aux fesses ! Si elle le fait pas vite, tu vas amener la honte sur cette maison ! Heureusement pour nous, je crois que la patronne t'a trouvé un prétendant. »

« - Quoi ! » s'écria Hermione en lâchant subitement l'un des oeufs qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiote ! cria la cuisinière en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Je vais devoir rapporter ce que tu as fait à la patronne ! »

« - Qu'avez-vous dit ? Ma tante a trouvé un prétendant... pour moi ? »

« - Ouais, je te dis. Elle a mis sa plus jolie robe pour accueillir le monsieur qui vient de Londres. Elle discute affaire dans le salon. Et même que ça à l'air de bien avancer parce que le monsieur a repris deux fois de notre vin. Ca prouve bien qu'il est à l'aise. Je crois que tu vas finir par être casée, ma jolie ! »

La cuisinière partie dans un éclat de rire. Hermione quant à elle ne riait pas. Son visage était aussi pâle que du linge blanc.

Qui était cet homme qui venait lui demander sa main ?

Curieuse, elle s'approcha de la porte du salon, et l'entrouvrit discrètement.

Elle aperçut un homme aux cheveux blond tissés de fils gris et aux tempes grisonnantes. Il était tellement maigre que son garde-corps - un manteau à capuchon et longues manches fendues - semblait l'engloutir complètement. Son chapeau de feutre était posé en face de sa tante parée pour l'événement dans une robe affreusement rose qui amplifiait ses formes pleines.

« - Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Rosalie, ma nièce est une demoiselle adorable quoique timide mais c'est une qualité pour une jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ? Elle fera une épouse dévouée et aimante. »

« - Ce que désire mon maîtres est une femme soumise et qui ne soit pas curieuse, rétorqua l'homme d'un ton bourru. »

« - Ma petite Hermione est exactement ce portrait. Elle est parfaite pour votre monsieur... Et si nous parlions argent ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Qu'une femme en vienne directement à discuter affaire, cela n'était pas dans les coutumes. Cela signifiait qu'elle usurpait le rôle de l'époux. A la place de son mari, il lui aurait infligé quelques coups bien placés afin qu'elle demeure à la place qui convenait à une épouse selon l'église. Elle était sûrement une de ces femmes du peuple qui, par un beau mariage, avait pu accéder au statut de bourgeoise.

« - Il se trouve que ses parents sont morts sans laisser un sou, expliqua Rosalie. Mon beau-frère était un mauvais administrateur. Il dilapidait sa fortune mais nous ne l'avons appris qu'à sa mort. Ma belle-soeur, en mourut de chagrin. Et c'est ainsi qu'en bonne chrétienne que je suis, j'ai recueilli leur fille. Mais pour sa dot... J'ai une fille moi-même et... nos moyens sont tout de même limités, quoique nous puisions dire. »

« - Je comprends... Mon maître n'a pas besoin de recevoir cette misérable dot. Il m'a confié une bourse qui doit servir à renouveler entièrement le trousseau de votre nièce. Une seconde bourse vous sera également remise à notre départ pour Londres. »

« - Oh, gloussa Rosalie. Je vois que votre monsieur est un homme généreux ! »

« - Vous avez un mois pour préparer les bagages de votre nièce. »

Hermione ouvrit brusquement la porte.

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me vendre ainsi ! »

Rosalie se leva promptement et fondit sur sa nièce qu'elle agrippa par les cheveux et qu'elle fit entrer dans la cuisine sous le regard indifférent de leur hôte qui n'avait que faire des cris d'une jeune fille.

Enfermées dans la cuisine, Rosalie gifla Hermione avec force.

« - Je ne veux plus t'entendre sinon ce sera le fouet, tu m'entends ! J'ai enfin trouvé un homme qui veut de toi et ça sans dot. Il nous offre en plus de faire ton trousseau et de nous rembourser ta charge. »

« - Ma charge ! Vous vous êtes déjà payée en me volant mon héritage ! Et puis, si cet homme est aussi bien, pourquoi ne pas proposer Victoria ! »

« - Parce que je sais que cet homme sera bon avec toi. Il est riche. Même si tu ne comprends pas ma façon d'agir, je suis ta tante. Et je ne souhaite que ton bien. »

Hermione avait du mal à croire les paroles réconfortantes de sa terrible tante. Sa gentillesse était feinte. C'était une simple manoeuvre destinée à l'amadouer.

« - Je dois retourner voir le monsieur. Sors donc prendre l'air. »

Hermione était au bord des larmes. Elle regarda sa tante regagner le salon.

Que faire ?

La jeune fille sortit de la cuisine sous l'oeil railleur de la cuisinière.

_Je ne veux pas de cet homme_, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'écurie. _Mais que faire ? Fuir ? Je le voudrais mais une femme seule sur les routes anglaises... Je vais finir violée et tuée. Est-ce un sort plus enviable que celui d'être liée à un homme contre son gré ?_

Hermione continuait sa marche lorsque deux bras la saisirent brusquement à la taille et la soulevèrent. Elle émit un cri.

« - Doucement ma chère cousine, ce n'est que moi. »

« - Colin ! Relâche-moi, veux-tu ? »

« - Que me donneras-tu si j'accède à ta demande ? »

« - Pense plutôt à ce que je te ferai si tu ne laisses pas mes pieds regagner le sol ! »

« - Tu es toujours aussi dure envers moi, cousine. »

« - Cesse donc un peu tes jeux de gamins et je te considèrerai comme un adulte ! »

Il la relâcha. Elle lui fit face. Elle vit alors une lueur étrange briller dans les prunelles bleues de son cousin.

« - Des jeux d'adulte, c'est bien cela que tu désires ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« - Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« - Rien... Il paraît que tu vas bientôt nous quitter. »

« - Va-t-en ! » cria-t-elle en lui tournant la dos.

« - Ne souhaiterais-tu pas que je t'éclaire sur quelques points concernant ton futur mari ? »

« - C'est un homme riche qui vit à Londres ! rétorqua-t-elle en faisant volte-face. Tu vois, ce ne sera pas un avenir complètement désastreux car je n'aurai plus à travailler comme une esclave ! »

« - Certes… Mais tu t'épuiseras autrement. »

Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« - Ton homme est certainement riche mais je peux t'assurer que son goût pour les plaisirs du lit... Tu rougies ? se moqua-t-il. Ah, j'oubliais ! Ma cousine est encore une jeune pucelle ignorant tout des choses de l'amour. »

« - Je t'en pris, Colin ! » dit-elle.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais il lui saisit le bras.

« - Ce lord a épuisé trois femmes, toutes de ton âge, en à peine cinq ans. Les pauvres, le devoir conjugal n'a pas dû être de tout repos. »

Il la tira vers elle et l'enlaça.

« - Que fais-tu ? »

« - Je trouve vraiment dommage de sacrifier une vierge sur l'autel du mariage. Je refuse l'idée qu'un gros porc flétrisse la belle fleur que tu es. »

Il caressa sa joue.

« - Que dirais-tu de connaître la douceur d'un amant avant la brutalité d'un mari ? »

« - Nous sommes parents ! »

« - Tu n'es pas vraiment ma cousine... Mais il est vrai que certain trouverait cela déplacé. »

Il soupira.

« -Tu es vraiment une sorcière Hermione, reprit-il. J'aurais dû écouter ma mère. Me voilà devant toi prêt à commettre un péché condamné et puni par l'église. »

« - Colin, lâche-moi ! » dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et le leva afin que ses yeux rencontre les siens.

« - Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné ce que je désire depuis longtemps ! »

Hermione ferma le poing puis, guidée par une pulsion, elle frappa Colin au visage. Sous ce geste, elle recula, interdite.

Colin essuya, du dos de la main, le sang qui coulait de son nez.

« - J'espère que tu souffriras la nuit de tes noces ! cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir en direction de la maison. »

Le sable commençait à s'écouler lentement du sablier.

Dans un mois, elle serait conduite à Londres pour célébrer un mariage qu'elle ne voulait pas avec un homme qui allait la détruire le soir de ses noces.

_Je suis maudite_, se dit-elle en pleurant. _Je n'aurai jamais droit au bonheur._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il sortit du bureau du comte de Flandre avec un énorme poids sur le coeur.

La conversation avait été on ne peut plus clair. Et il devrait rapporter ces paroles au roi Edouard.

Il retrouva ses compagnons dans une taverne de la ville de Bruges. Il s'assit et commanda une bière au tavernier.

Une jeune femme, à la poitrine plus qu'avantageuse, lui ramena son pichet et en profita pour le reluquer. Un lord. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils recevaient des nobles de la cour anglaise. Mais après que son mari l'eut réprimandée, elle s'éloigna en prenant tout de même soin de balancer ses jupes.

« - Tu as une touche, mon cher Dominic. Vas-tu en faire ta maîtresse pour obtenir ce que ta chère femme refuse de te donner en ce moment ? » plaisanta son compagnon, un chevalier à la chevelure brune.

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de rire à cette boutade. Ce qui alarma ses deux compagnons. Lord Dominic Denfield était un bon vivant qui aimait rire de son malheur depuis la grossesse de son adorable épouse. Bel homme, il avait la chevelure châtaine des Denfield, ce qui le faisait ressembler à son neveu - fils de sa soeur - Andrew Kelsey. Il avait également leurs yeux marron qui sous le soleil viraient parfois à l'ambre.

« - Je devine que ton entretien avec le comte de Flandre a été plus que concluantes », nota le second chevalier aux cheveux mi-longs et blonds.

« - Les rumeurs sont bien fondées, admit Dominic. Notre homme est bien décidé à rallier la cause des français. »

Silence.

« - Je vais devoir en rendre compte à notre roi et... »

« - Les représailles contre la Flandre ne vont pas tarder », termina le brun en reposant brusquement son pichet sur la table.

« - Et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le blond. Un tiers pourrait croire que tu désapprouves la façon de faire de notre roi. »

« - Je ne désapprouverai jamais notre roi. Et je défie quiconque osera prétendre le contraire ! »

« - Ce n'est pas ce que nous disions. »

« - J'ai été son plus fervent défenseur dans la coalition contre Roger Mortimer, reprit Dominic. Et depuis qu'il a pris les rênes du pouvoir à sa mère, je n'ai jamais failli à ma tâche. Mais, là... il se trouve que l'environnement du roi devient malsain. Je n'aime pas certains de ses conseillers.

« - Pourtant, notre roi est un excellent roi. Jamais l'aristocratie anglaise n'a paru autant satisfaite de son souverain. »

« - Parce qu'il agit en accord avec elle. Il propose aux courtisans des divertissements et des tournois où il démontre toute son adresse en bon chevalier qu'il est. Et pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du baronnage, il les appâte en leur offrant quelques conflits avec l'Ecosse. Mais, il délaisse les petites gens. Nous savons tous que si une guerre devait se déclarer, ceux qui en payeraient les conséquences seraient les petites gens. J'aime notre roi mais je sais que certains de ses collaborateurs se ne soucient que très peu du peuple. Je crains que le roi ne soit pousser à prendre des décisions qui conduiraient le pays à sa ruine. »

« - Un conflit avec la Flandre », avança le brun qui venait de reprendre la parole après son silence.

« - Oui, ce serait un bon moyen d'entamer une guerre. Si nous attaquons la Flandre, la France se verra dans l'obligation de se rallier aux côtés du comte de Flandre. Et cela enclenchera les hostilités entre nos deux pays. »

« - Notre roi n'est pas dénué de discernement. Il ne souhaite que le bien de l'Angleterre et non son malheur. Je ne pense pas que le roi attaquera le peuple flamand. Un simple avertissement sera sans doute dissuasif pour le comte de Flandre. »

« - J'espère que tu as raison. »

Mais les doutes l'assaillaient toujours autant. De mauvais conseillers pouvaient entraîner un souverain à commettre des fautes énormes et à se mettre le peuple à dos. La reine Isabelle n'avait-elle pas été déchue par les mauvais conseils de Roger Mortimer ?

Roger Mortimer, comte de la Marche, avait été l'amant de la reine Isabelle de France, mère de Edouard III. Sous l'influence de cet homme, la reine avait comploté pour faire abdiquer son mari le roi Edouard II. Après des complots fomentés depuis Paris, elle débarqua un beau matin de janvier 1327, sur les cotes anglaises et réussit à faire abdiquer son mari et du même coup à l'assassiner.

Beaucoup crurent que le fils Edouard, alors âgé de quinze ans, obtiendrait la couronne. Ce fut le cas mais en vérité l'autorité royale resta entre les mains de la reine Isabelle et ceux de son amant le cruel Roger Mortimer qui n'eut de cesse de dévoiler ses nombreux défauts aux peuples. Vrai dictateur, il fit régner la terreur attisant par la même l'hostilité des partisans du jeune roi Edouard. Une coalition fut formée, avec à sa tête le jeune souverain, pour écarter ce Roger du pouvoir. Finalement, ce ne fut qu'après trois ans de fausse régence, que le roi Edouard récupéra l'effectivité de sa couronne. Une nuit d'octobre 1330, Roger Mortimer fut arrêté et sa mère Isabelle évincée du pouvoir.

L'exécution de Roger Mortimer avait été un soulagement pour les anglais, mais surtout un moment bien étrange.

Il avait assisté à cette exécution et les paroles de Roger lui restaient encore gravées dans la mémoire.

Il pleuvait ce jour là et le bourreau se tenait à la gauche du pilori comme à son habitude. Les gens s'étaient tassés devant la place où se tenait l'exécution, pressés de voir un être aussi brutal payer pour ses crimes.

Si ce jour-là, la foule de badauds s'attendait à voir un homme pendu, il ne s'attendait pas en revanche à voir un serpent passer tranquillement devant le pilori. Le diable ! avait aussitôt hurlé les gens, peu habitués à voir un tel reptile en cette saison et dans cette partie de Londres.

Le serpent s'était tenu devant Roger puis l'avait fixé intensément. Alors l'homme avait rit puis déclaré d'une voix railleuse : "Vous mourez tous, moldus ! Vous mourez tous par la volonté de Lord Voldemort ! Profitez bien de cette exécution car bientôt se seront vos corps qui pendront devant notre maître. Mon maître ! Car Mangemort, j'étais, Mangemort je resterai !"

Il avait continué à rire et à clamer le nom de Voldemort puis le bourreau avait actionné le mécanisme du pilori, enclenchant la mort de Roger Mortimer.

Mais les gens étaient restés pétrifiés non pas devant son exécution mais par la folie qui avait emporté Roger avant sa mort. Il allait subir les flammes de l'enfer, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Car pour tous les témoins présents, ce jour-là, Roger avait fait un pacte avec le diable lui-même, et le serpent était venu récupérer son âme. La preuve, la bête avait disparu lorsque le dernier souffle avait quitté le corps de Roger.

Lord Voldemort... Qui est-ce ? murmura Dominic.

Que dis-tu ?

Rien.

_Moldu et Mangemort_, songea-t-il. _J'ai déjà entendu ces mots quelque part... Et si quelqu'un peut m'aider à en trouver la signification, c'est bien ce satané vieux grincheux de Rusard, celui qui semble toujours parler aux fantômes. _

Il se souvenait que le vieil Argus Rusard et sa chatte Miss teigne vivaient en reclus, depuis qu'il avait quitté le service des Denfield, dans une vieille bâtisse au milieu de la campagne anglaise où il passait pour l'illuminé du village.

Je vous rejoindrai à Windsor, déclara Dominic. Pendant ce temps, tentez d'en apprendre plus sur l'entourage du comte, et écoutez ce qui se passe du côté du peuple.

Il se leva.

Où vas-tu ?

Voir un vieil ami, si l'on puit dire, de notre famille.

Voilà une minute tu craignais pour le peuple et maintenant tu décides d'aller rendre visite à un ami. La situation aurait-elle changé durant ces dernières secondes ? ironisa le brun.

Si vous arrivez avant moi chez notre roi, dites-lui que je n'ai pas encore pu parler au comte.

Mentir au roi !

Je vous en prie. Je tiens à parler moi-même de cette affaire à notre souverain. Avec un peu de chance, nous éviterons un conflit.

Ils soupirèrent.

Entendu mais ne t'attarde pas. Tu sais que le roi n'est pas patient.

Tout comme tout bon roi qui se respecte.

Lord Dominic Denfield jeta une pièce sur la table, salua ses amis avant de sortir de la taverne.

Il monta sur son cheval et partit au galop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Nous devons nous unir et combattre contre ces rois qui nous asservissent et nous condamnent au silence. Parce que notre parole représente une menace, nous sommes obligés de nous terrer comme des criminels. Il est temps de renégocier notre avenir ! Il est temps que le peuple regarde enfin ces tyrans droit dans les yeux et qu'il leur adresse un « non » catégorique et explicite ! Disons au comte de Flandre que nous voulons reprendre les rênes de nos vies ! »

L'homme aux prunelles noires captivait son auditoire depuis son entrée sur la scène. Il possédait un charisme que nul n'oserait lui contester. Il émanait de lui une certitude, une force, un espoir et une folie qui captivaient ses partisans. Seul au milieu de l'estrade, il réussissait à attirer l'attention de l'assemblée par son discours éloquent et révolutionnaire. Du jour au lendemain, il était parvenu à se faire respecter par les classes moyennes et pauvres qui assistaient impuissantes à la dégradation de leurs conditions de vie au fur et à mesure que le pouvoir des seigneurs s'entérinait.

« Soulevons-nous ! Osons enfin leur dire que nous voulons la paix et non la guerre ! Refusons de leur servir de pions dans le jeu qu'ils s'apprêtent à jouer simplement pour des questions de féodalité et de dynastie ! Nous n'avons que faire de savoir à qui échouera réellement la couronne de France ! Ce que nous voulons, c'est continuer à vivre en paix avec nos enfants ! » s'époumona-t-il.

La foule exaltée accompagna ces dernières paroles par de vives acclamations. Elle ne cessait de scander le nom de son sauveur. Celui qui en lui accordant une oreille attentive, avait compris sa douleur et s'était aussitôt dressé comme étant son messie. Par la pureté de son discours, il parviendrait à purifier les âmes les plus noires qui composaient le pouvoir actuel. Il serait le fondateur de ce monde idéal rêvé par tous. Les clefs du paradis terrestre se trouvaient entre ses mains et dès qu'il se hisserait au sommet, il leur ouvrirait enfin les portes.

Adossé contre un mur, au fond de la salle, Harry regardait d'un oeil critique la foule de gens.

En vérité, les témoignages d'affections et les regards pleins d'espoirs de cette assemblée agaçaient le Survivant. Les hommes se bornaient toujours à suivre stupidement un meneur auquel il confiait leur destin et celui d'innocentes victimes. L'auditoire élevait cet homme au rang de libérateur − une sorte de guide chargé de sortir de l'ombre les malheureux et de porter leur espoir vers le dieu soleil − alors qu'il ne savait strictement rien de lui, à part ce qu'il voulait bien leur dire.

Malgré tout, il comprenait ces gens. Il en avait assez de voir une catégorie de personne écartée de toute décision politique. Il en avait assez de constater la difficulté qu'avaient les classes inférieures à se hisser parmi les rangs supérieurs. Il se demandait chaque matin, en voyant ces visages et ces corps marqués par les rudes travaux effectués pour les seigneurs, comment l'écart entre les hommes avait pu s'élargir autant.

"Attention ! Les hommes du comte !"

Un mouvement de panique s'empara des gens qui sortirent de la taverne et s'éparpillèrent.

Les deux jeunes hommes, au fond de la salle, se fondirent alors dans le décor sans que personne ne sache comment. La foule était bien trop affolée pour remarquer ce fait qui l'aurait fait crier au diable.

Dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité, ils quittèrent la taverne des moldus pour se diriger vers le _Chaudron Flamand_, endroit bien connu des sorciers de Flandre.

« - Crois-tu que nous mêler des histoires moldus soient une bonne chose ? » demanda le roux en sortant de sous la cape.

« - Nous n'avons que cette solution, et tu le sais », répondit le brun à lunette (NdA : à cette époque, ce n'était pas nos lunettes si pratiques et esthétique, mais nous allons dire, malgré l'anachronisme que notre Harry porte ses légendaires lunettes rondes).

« - Oui, mais nous allons bientôt faire partie du ministère de la magie. Si certains apprennent que nous voulons aider les moldus... »

« - Ecoute Ron, tu sais tout comme moi que Voldemort ne jouera jamais franc jeu. Il se tient tranquille pour le moment dans le monde des sorciers, mais nous savons tous qu'il s'emploie à détruire le monde des moldus avec d'autres moyens que la magie. Je refuse de le laisser faire ! Je veux éviter à d'autres enfants de se retrouver orphelins... Cette terre en abrite suffisamment sans que Voldemort en rajoute davantage en provoquant une guerre chez les moldus. Et puis, je sais que j'ai le soutien de Dumbledore même s'il ne le dit pas clairement. »

« - Penses-tu réellement que cet homme, Jacob van Artevelde, soit du côté de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononçer-le-nom ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, mais as-tu vu la manière dont ces gens ont bu ses paroles ? Il est très charismatique et doué pour l'éloquence. Il serait parfait pour insuffler les mauvaise paroles comme le souhaite Voldemort. »

« - Oui, mais pour le moment, il ne fait qu'aider les flamands à refuser la décision de leur comte. Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite un conflit. »

« - Attendons, Ron. Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne cherche pas en vérité à les pousser à la guerre civile. La seule chose à faire est de garder un oeil sur ce Jacob van Artevelde. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mais quel ennui ce dîner_, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Drago passa en revue les personnes attablées autour de la longue table. A la place d'honneur, au bout de la table, se tenait Lucius Malefoy et à l'extrémité se tenait Narcissa Malefoy. Et chacun avait à sa droite un représentant de la famille Parkinson. Les femmes d'un côté et les hommes de l'autre. Et lui, il se trouvait entre eux à côté d'une sangsue qu'il tentait d'éloigner sans succès. D'ailleurs, une main se reposa sur sa cuisse.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Pansy Parkinson lui faire les yeux doux.

_Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine_ ? _Que je vais la conduire dans mes appartements et lui sauter dessus ?_

Il saisit sa main sous la table pour l'éloigner de sa jambe. Durant quelque instant, elle se tient tranquille mais recommença son manège cinq minutes plus tard.

Il allait une fois de plus ôter la main baladeuse lorsque la conversation entre son père et celui de Pansy l'interpella.

« - Je suis certain que votre fille sera une bru parfaite. »

« - Je pense également que votre fils Drago fera un excellent gendre. »

Drago se gratta la tête.

Depuis quand avait-il décidé d'épouser Pansy ? Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il était certain de ne pas avoir donner son accord pour cette sordide alliance.

« - Père ! Depuis quand dois-je... »

« - Tais-toi, Drago ! Nous sommes à table en présence d'invités. Si tu tiens à discuter avec moi, attend donc la fin du repas. Nous le ferons en privé. »

« - Mais, père ! » s'écria Drago en se levant.

« - Drago, rassis-toi ! »

« - Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à accepter une union que je ne tolère pas ! »

« - Que tu ne tolères pas ! répéta-t-il à deux doigts d'exploser. Ai-je bien entendu ? »

Drago vit les yeux de son père se glacer et prendre un air menaçant. Il déglutit. Il était aller trop loin en s'opposant au grand Lucius devant témoins. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas accepter d'épouser Pansy alors qu'elle le répugnait.

Il se rassit en prononçant un faible "excusez-moi, père", puis il baissa ses yeux gris sur son assiette.

Il imaginait déjà la punition que lui infligerait son père pour cet outrage. Il y était habitué depuis le temps, mais savoir que la jeune fille qui était à ses côtés allait bientôt devenir sa femme lui donnait encore plus la nausée que les sortilèges impardonnables de son père.

Pourtant son père ne lui avait-il pas fait la promesse de ne pas lui imposer d'épouse s'il lui promettait en retour de rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts après l'arrivée de son premier fils né ? Il lui avait promis de respecter son choix du moment qu'il épousait une sorcière en temps et en heure. Mais Lucius avait une fois de plus craché sur sa parole et cela sans vergogne.

Une colère immense s'empara de lui, mais comme toujours Drago la garda en lui.

A chaque fois.

Depuis toujours.

Garder cette colère en soi sans jamais la laisser exploser.

Il allait devenir fou un jour ou l'autre.

Le reste du repas se termina sans autres anicroches.

Les elfes de maison débarrassèrent la table. Les hôtes ainsi que leurs invités se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle qui servait de salon. Une pièce haute et froide de part les couleurs des tapisseries qui ornaient les murs. Des tapisseries vertes et grises où l'on distinguait des serpents cousus d'argent.

Drago ne tenait pas à assister aux préparatifs de son futur mariage. Il prit congé des quatre adultes et sortit de la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers froids en direction de la tour, où se trouvaient ses appartements, lorsque des bras s'entourèrent autour de sa taille.

« - Pansy, lâche-moi ! »

« - Voyons Dragounet, ne joue pas les timides. »

« - Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

« - Dragounet ? Pourquoi ? »

« - J'ai horreur des surnoms ! »

« - Mais nous serons bientôt mari et femme. Il faut bien que nous soyons intimes. »

Il la plaqua brusquement contre le mur de pierre.

Elle, sa future femme ? Il faisait un cauchemar !

Celle qu'il épouserait devrait être aussi rusée que lui, mais également posséder les qualités des sorciers de Gryffondor, ceux qu'il haïssait par dessus tout et en particulier Saint Potter et son animal de compagnie la Belette Weasley. Il avait peut-être du mal à se l'avouer mais il voulait une femme courageuse qui ne craindrait pas de le défier du regard, qui oserait affronter les plus téméraires juste pour une cause qu'elle croyait juste. Il voulait une femme digne qui puisse rendre ses enfants fiers d'être des Malefoy. Et Pansy Parkinson était tout sauf cela.

Physiquement, elle ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'aimait pas son visage et surtout en ce moment. Sa longue natte entrelacée d'un fil argenté ne lui allait pas car elle tirait ses cheveux en arrière, faisant davantage ressortir son front et découvrir son visage dépourvu d'attrait. De plus, elle avait une attitude qui ne convenait pas à une Dame.

Pour venir se présenter, la fiancée n'avait pas hésité sur sa toilette, luxueuse mais surtout très près du corps. Son décolleté offrait une vue qu'il ne seyait pas à une pucelle, mais plutôt à une catin. Et dire qu'il allait épouser une femme qui osait mettre une telle tenue avant son mariage. Elle avait l'air d'une traînée dans sa robe pourpre bordée de fil d'or.

Pris d'une rage subite, il l'embrassa. Il ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'elle se colla à lui et qu'elle prit part au baiser avec une avidité presque bestiale.

Il glissa ses mains sous sa robe puis sous son jupon. Ce qui provoqua chez la jeune fille des gémissements. Il quitta alors sa bouche pour s'attarder sur sa nuque puis sur la naissance de ses seins.

Et toujours ses gémissements qui lui gâchaient tout plaisir.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Il s'écarta vivement d'elle. Ce qui lui valut une plainte de Pansy.

« - Si tu crois que je vais épouser une femme qui, à peine marier, se donne à un homme dans les escaliers, tu rêves ! »

« - Pourtant, c'est ce que tu vas faire, Drago. Crois-tu que ton père te laissera prendre une femme qu'il n'aura pas choisie ? Cesse donc de te voiler la face, mon coeur. Tu m'épouseras ! Il en sera ainsi parce que ton père l'a décidé ! Tu devras honorer ma couche comme tout bon mari se doit de le faire, et j'y prendrai grand plaisir. »

Drago osa à peine croire ce qu'il entendait. Où avait-elle été éduquée ? Il n'avait encore jamais entendu une jeune pucelle - supposée ignorer les devoirs du mariage - se vanter d'aimer les assauts de son mari. Qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldus, les jeunes filles étaient toutes les mêmes devant l'idée de devoir partager leur couche avec un homme. Elles étaient toujours terrorisées et pleuraient avant les noces. Mais Pansy Parkinson, non ! Elle parlait de l'amour comme seule une catin savait le faire. Il se demanda alors si la demoiselle n'avait pas déjà cédé sa virginité à un autre. Ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas.

« - Même si je devais d'épouser, Pansy, je jure par tout ce qui est de plus sacré sur cette terre que je ne coucherai jamais avec toi ! »

« - Il le faudra bien pourtant... ne serait-ce que pour donner à Lucius, ce petit-fils qu'il attend, ce petit-fils dont il pourra se sentir fier. »

Les dents serrées, Drago la gifla violemment.

« - Ferme-là ! Tu m'entends ? Ferme-là et disparaît de ma vue avant que je ne te défigure ! Et crois-moi même la magie ne pourra rien pour te redonner figure humaine ! »

« - Fais-toi une raison, Drago, dit-elle en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre d'où perlait une goutte de sang. Nos épousailles sont proches. Si tu tiens à rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de ton père, tu devrais faire ce qu'il te demande. »

Puis, elle s'éloigna en riant.

Il cracha par terre et se frotta les lèvres.

_Et dire que je vais devoir coucher avec elle..._

Il monta deux à deux les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Que faire ? Accéder au souhait de son père pour lui prouver qu'il était un vrai Malefoy et un Serpentard digne de devenir Mangemort ?

Si seulement, il pouvait trouver une solution. Il pouvait épouser la première venue mais il savait que cela ne lui irait pas... Quoique toutes autres femmes auraient fait l'affaire face à Pansy. Mais quelque chose le retenait... Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il aurait tant voulu trouver sa moitié, celle qui parviendrait à comprendre ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui sans qu'il n'ait à parler, celle qui saurait l'écouter sans le juger et le croire sans qu'il n'ait à promettre.

_Il n'existe aucune solution, Drago_, pensa-t-il amer. _Fais ce que te dit Lucius, comme un bon garçon que tu es. Et ensuite, fais-lui un enfant à cette Pansy et tu pourras ensuite l'enfermer pour de bon dans la plus haute tour du manoir. _

Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre bonheur dans sa vie. Quand sa mère avait voulu lui en donner, Lucius avait tôt fait de le lui ôter par la suite. Il avait grandi entre haine, méchanceté et crainte d'un père. L'amour il ignorait ce que cela était réellement. Il n'en connaissait même pas la signification. La tendresse il n'en connaissait même pas la douceur. Et l'amitié il n'en connaissait même pas la folie.

Il avait été toujours seul.

Il avait grandi dans une tour froide et sans splendeur malgré le luxe.

Enfant, il lui arrivait de s'enfuir des terres des Serpentard pour celle des Gryffondor et là... Là, il voyait ses deux ennemis de toujours, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Il les voyait rire, s'amuser, et profiter de la chaleur d'un foyer. Et même si Harry, le Survivant, avait perdu ses parents dans leurs confrontations avec Voldemort, il y a dix-sept de cela, il vivait avec son parrain Sirius Black dans une maison bourgeoise. Et la joie qui s'en échappait était révélatrice des liens qui les unissaient.

Pourquoi Potter et Weasley étaient-ils plus heureux que lui ? Qu'avaient-ils que lui ne possédait pas ?

Il était pourtant riche, il avait ses deux parents et était fils unique, un rêve ! Et pourtant... Il avait été le plus malheureux des enfants, et resterait sans doute le plus malheureux des hommes. Un père ancien mangemort qui avait la main lourde à ses heures. Une mère qui craignait de lui donner de l'affection pour ne pas déplaire à son époux. Des amis inexistants et une maison qui faisait office de prison. Triste vie que celle de Drago Malefoy.

Il étouffait dans ce manoir. Il étouffait dans sa condition d'héritier.

On lui aurait rit au nez s'il avait avouer cela... mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Il aurait voulu espérer pour l'avenir mais impossible. L'espoir... quel espoir ? Les jours se ressemblaient. Le coeur toujours aussi lourd. Jamais que les ténèbres... il n'osait pas imaginer la couleur de la lumière.

Comment ne pas baisser les bras ? Si seulement il pouvait trouver la personne pour qui il serait prêt à tout braver, une personne capable de l'aider à pousser cette porte qui lui cachait la lumière.

Il y avait eu cette petite fille pour qui il avait ressenti une certaine tendresse. Cette petite fille si apeurée, cet être fragile qu'on avait poussé dans la vie sans l'avertir. Il avait ressenti sa peine... Il avait cru voir un espoir dans ses yeux. Elle avait cru en lui. Elle lu avait ouvert donner un peu de sa chaleur... Et il voulait retrouver cette sensation. Ce bien-être malgré la tempête.

Qu'était-elle devenue aujourd'hui ? Sûrement mariée puisqu'elle aurait l'âge de convoler en justes noces ?

_Mais on s'est en quelque sorte promis de se retrouver_, se dit-il avec un espoir.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il sursauta et se releva en voyant son père sur le pas de la porte.

« - Les Parkinson viennent de partir. Leur fille s'est plainte de toi. Tu te serais montré trop... entreprenant avec elle. »

« - Moi, entreprenant avec Pansy ? » s'étonna Drago qui hésitait entre hurler de rire et retrouver la jeune fille pour lui infliger une correction dont elle se souviendrait.

« - Cela ne me regarde en rien, reprit Lucius. Mais si tu la déflores, tu devras obligatoirement l'épouser. »

« - Alors, c'était donc ça son manège ! Me sauter dessus et... »

Lucius venait de pointer sa baguette sous le nez de Drago.

« - Une demoiselle comme Pansy Parkinson n'est pas une catin, Drago. Alors, surveille ton langage, veux-tu ? Je me suis excusé devant son père mais sois certain que désormais le contrat de mariage et signé. »

« - Vous avez fait en sorte de me l'envoyer dans les bras, hein ? osa-t-il avancer malgré la menace de l'_endolori_s. Vous pensiez que je la prendrais sur le champ comme le ferait un animal en rut, n'est-ce pas ? Mais désolé, père, je ne suis pas aussi idiot que vous ne le pensez ! Vous m'avez promis que vous me laisseriez choisir ma femme ! »

« - Tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ! »

« - Ce n'est pas étonnant ! J'ai l'impression que toutes les filles de Serpentard me fuient. Dites-le que vous avez fait en sorte que je ne puisse trouver personne d'autre que Pansy Parkinson ! »

« - Ecoute Drago, je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ce point. Je te laisse une semaine pour trouver une sorcière honorable, passé ce délai tu n'auras plus le choix. »

« - Entendu. »

« - Bien. Je voudrais que tu te rendes chez les moldus, dès ce soir. »

« - Quoi ! Mais... ! »

« - C'est une mission que je te donne ! »

« - Combien de temps devrais-je rester là-bas ? »

« - Le temps que durera la mission que je te confierai. »

« - Comment voulez-vous que je mette sérieusement à la recherche d'une épouse si vous m'envoyer chez les moldus ! Allez-vous me laisser le délai à mon retour ? »

« - Non, ce délai commence dès maintenant. »

« - Mais comment parviendrais-je à trouver une sorcière chez les moldus ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela, père ! »

« - Fais tes bagages, dit-il sur un ton qui ne tolérait aucun refus, et rejoint-moi ensuite dans mon bureau, je te dirai ce que j'attends de toi. »

La porte se referma sur Lucius.

Rageusement, Drago prit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier négligemment posé sur son lit.

« - _Failamalle_ ! »

Et tandis que ses affaires se rangeaient seules dans son sac de voyage, Drago s'assit de l'autre côté de son lit. Soupirant, il passa une main sur son visage.

Cette fois-ci, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Lucius n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tenir sa promesse. Pour lui, l'alliance avec les Parkinson était évidente, et Drago n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Il aurait tout donné pour détruire les prétentions de son père. Il n'allait pas se laisser mener de cette manière sans se rebeller. Il allait reprendre sa vie en main et ce voyage était un bon moyen de réfléchir loin de Lucius.

Il se leva, quitta sa chambre et se rendit à grand pas vers l'aile droite du manoir où était le bureau de son père.

Il frappa à la porte. Une voix lui répondit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit.

Le bureau de Lucius était sans doute la pièce la plus sombre du manoir. Une fine fenêtre laissait filtrer un filet de lumière, les bougies s'occupaient d'éclairer complètement la pièce meublée d'un secrétaire, des chaises, une bibliothèque contenant des livres de magies noires et des fioles les plus étranges les une que les autres dont les ombres dansaient sur les tapisseries du mur d'un vert sombre.

Sous l'ordre de son père, Drago s'assit en face de son père qui scellait un parchemin.

« - Je voudrais que tu ailles à Windsor », dit-il.

« - Pourquoi cette requête, père ? Vous m'avez toujours interdit de me mêler aux moldus et aujourd'hui vous m'ordonnez de me rendre parmi eux. Pourquoi ? »

« - Drago, tu es assez grand désormais pour comprendre ce que je vais te dire. Nous sommes des sorciers et il est vrai que nous n'avons rien à gagner à nous mêler aux moldus. Toutefois, il est parfois nécessaire de taire ses répugnances pour obtenir ce que l'on désire. »

« - Et que désirez-vous au point de jeter votre fils chez les moldus ? »

« - Le triomphe de notre maître et la disparition totale des moldus. Nous n'avons guère de marche de manoeuvre dans le monde des sorciers et cela à cause des agents du ministère qui traquent les mangemorts avec acharnement. Néanmoins, le maître à trouver une solution pour que nous puissions continuer notre action sans que le ministère ne puisse agir. »

« - Et en quoi consiste cette solution ? »

« - Conduire les moldus à se détruire par eux-mêmes. »

« - Et de quelle manière ? »

« - Par une guerre longue et éprouvante. »

« - Je ne vois toujours pas le rôle que je jouerai dans cette affaire. »

« - Deux de tes meilleurs ennemis semblent également s'intéresser aux moldus. »

« - Vous voulez dire... »

« - Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, termina-t-il. Ils ont été aperçus en Flandre. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Harry Potter mette nos efforts à néant. »

« - Que voulez que je fasse ? »

« - Je voudrais que tu les surveilles. »

« - Une surveillance ! Ne pouvez-vous pas demander cela à un de vos hommes ? »

« - Ecoute, Drago ! Cette affaire est délicate ! Sache que dans les camps français et anglais, nous avons des hommes qui mènent la partie avec finesse. Il suffit de peu de chose pour que les deux souverains Edouard III et Philippe VI ne tombent d'accord pour taire leur querelle que nous avons habilement provoquée après la mort du précédent roi français Charles IV. Cette affaire est sur place depuis neuf ans. Neuf longues années où chaque déclaration, chaque action était soigneusement préparée dans l'ombre. Nous avons perdu, une fois, la chance de voir ce conflit prendre forme, et cela à cause de ce maudit Roger Mortimer et de ses folies. Heureusement, nous avons pu rebondir par la suite. Edouard III est un homme qui a été injustement écarté de la couronne de France, et nous profitons, en ce moment même, de sa frustration dans l'espoir de déclencher une guerre qui embrassera toutes les nations moldus. Demain soir, Edouard III devrait rencontrer un certain empereur Louis IV. Si le roi suit les conseils de ses conseillers, il devrait proposer une alliance à cet empereur allemand. Il faut à tout prix que cette alliance se fasse ! »

« - Pourquoi ? Ne serait-ce t-il pas plus évident que les anglais s'allient aux écossais au lieu des allemands qui seront de toutes façon du côté de la France ? »

« - Ce serait la meilleure façon d'obtenir une guerre courte et faite de pourparlers, rétorqua Lucius agacé devant la stupidité de son fils. Nous voulons que les peuples se déchirent. Que la guerre ne s'étale pas sur un seul territoire mais sur plusieurs. Si les français s'allient aux écossais, c'est un moyen de provoquer des conflits sur le sol anglais. Les allemands qu'en à eux, se trouvant près du Rhin, pourront plus facilement gagner la France. Tout cela, n'est qu'une question de tactique, Drago, et pas d'évidence. »

« - Et vous ne voulez donc pas que Harry Potter parvienne à faire échouer, d'une quelconque manière que se soit, cette alliance. Est cela ? »

« - Oui. Je crains qu'il ne découvre l'identité de celui que nous avons envoyé près du roi Edouard et qu'il ne l'empêche de faire son devoir. Il ne reste plus que deux actions décisives et la guerre sera irrévocablement proclamée. Voilà pourquoi je te veux près du roi au château de Windsor. Pour empêcher Harry Potter de fourrer son nez dans cette affaire. »

« - Si la première action est l'alliance avec l'empereur Louis IV, quelle est la seconde censée déclencher la guerre ? »

« - Tu le sauras en temps voulu. En attendant, va ! Je vais avertir Crabble et Goyle de t'accom... »

« - Ces deux idiots risquent plutôt d'être un fardeau pour moi, coupa-t-il. Si vous tenez à me surveiller, choisissez une autre personne que ces deux bouffons. A la cour du roi, ils feront un très mauvais effet devant les courtisans, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

« - Bien. Rends-toi y seul ! Mais je te préviens, dit-il entre ses dents, la moindre faute de ta part et tu subiras _endoloris_ dès ton retour. Est-ce clair, Drago ? »

« - Très clair, père. Puis-je me retirer ? »

« - Oui. »

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur le poignet lorsque son père l'interpella.

« - Une dernière chose. »

« - Oui, père ? »

« - Je ne tolèrerai aucune aventure avec une moldue et encore moins une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pour le moment, tu es fiancé. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souilles le nom des Malefoy et des Parkinson en te comportant de manière... libertine. Me comprends-tu ? »

« - Je me tiendrai à carreau. Je vous le promets, dit-il en ponctuant le dernier mot avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. »

_Vous avez repris votre parole, père, laissez-moi donc reprendre la mienne_, songea-t-il avec un sourire en coin. _Je vais vous montrez à quel point je peux me montrer aussi déloyal que vous._

**A suivre...**

Et je tire ma révérence pour cette semaine, lol.

Que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? Pas trop court ni trop long, non ? Et quand à l'histoire ?

Je pense que la rencontre Drago/Hermione se fera dans le prochain chapitre... je pense. Parce qu'en vérité, j'ai toujours rien écris, lol. Mais on verra bien.

Je vous laisse en paix et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, reviews, tout ce que vous voulez, lol.

Donc, à dimanche prochain !


	4. Un cauchemar éveillé

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis contente de savoir que mes cours d'histoire ne vous déplaisent pas autant. Mais on verra bien ceux qui auront la force de tenir jusqu'au bout de mes cours, lol. Et oui, j'adore l'histoire, moi ! Et pour ceux qui veulent savoir, les persos ont tous existé (sauf ceux que j'ai inventé : dominic, rosalie, victoria, colin). Allez ouvrir vos livres d'histoire, vous verrez.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews. Comme j'ai quelques soucis avec mon pc, je ne vais pas hélas snif faire ma rubrique que j'aime "coucou" que j'aime tant mais je remercie bien tout le monde. J'avais déjà oublié la pauvre Ewilan dans mes remerciements de la semaine dernière. Je suis désolée.

La semaine prochaine, je vais me lâcher dans mes "coucous" alors déchainez-vous sur les reviews pour que Feylie puissent s'amuser, lol.

PS : pour celle qui m'a laissé la longue review (elle se reconnaitra) j'ai été très touchée par tes mots. Merci beaucoup.

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 4 : Un cauchemar éveillé

Le rideau de la nuit s'était depuis longtemps baissé sur la ville. Oubliée de tous, une âme solitaire observait le ciel d'un air chagrinée. Une prière silencieuse s'envola en direction du royaume des Cieux.

Le silence autour d'elle était pesant, loin de l'apaiser.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte cette nuit là ? Pourquoi son ange n'avait-il pas pris soin de l'emmener avec elle ? Depuis cette rencontre improbable, ses rêves s'étaient suspendus.

_Je voudrais me reposer pour de bon... partir d'ici... Est-ce qu'il est possible de renaître dans un autre corps que celui-ci, à une autre époque, dans une autre vie ?_

Cette nuit-là, la dernière qu'elle passait dans cette maison, elle n'avait qu'un souhait. Celui de s'évader vers un monde beaucoup plus serein que celui qu'elle connaissait. Le temps de fuir la menace de la réalité et de s'offrir à Morphée. Elle danserait et retrouverait son innocence pour un temps ainsi que sa gaîté d'autan. Elle se glisserait dans le costume d'un ange pour parader dans le ciel parsemé de milles et unes étoiles avant qu'il ne se charge d'un nuage gris. Là, la véritable vie reprendrait son esclave pour l'emmener vers la cruelle réalité.

Une réalité qui, quoiqu'elle fasse, ne s'éloignerait jamais. Que fallait-il espérer de cette misérable existence ? Un bonheur qu'elle trouverait dans l'amour ? A quoi bon nourrir ou espérer un sentiment tel que l'amour ? Cela n'existait pas.

Malgré son manque de savoir sur ces choses là, elle entendait les femmes mariées parler autour d'elle, leurs confidences sous formes de murmures qu'elle surprenait devant les boutiques. Il y avait également celles que l'on traitait de femmes de petites vertus, celles dont on surprenait les souffles et les gémissements dans les ruelles.

Hermione était parvenue à une conclusion. L'amour, le sentiment vrai et pur n'avait pas cours en ce monde. Les alliances se faisaient au gré des intérêts familiaux et des arbres généalogiques. Pourquoi prendre l'amour comme une considération essentielle dans de tels contrats ?

Elle le savait. Elle le redoutait depuis toujours. Elle terminerait tôt ou tard comme toutes ces femmes qui déambulaient autour d'elle, le regard cruellement vide de toutes expressions, le corps à jamais fané et fatigué alors qu'elles n'atteignaient pas pour la plupart la trentaine. Terminer ainsi sans aucun rêve pour s'accomplir pleinement, ne représenter qu'une matrice ou un soupçon de plaisir pour des hommes qui ne les respecteraient jamais.

Elle ne suivrait jamais cette voie ! Personne ne le contraindrait à se rabaisser à ce point. Mourir plutôt que de vivre ce cauchemar ! clamait-elle bien obstinée à ne pas devenir l'esclave d'un homme. Pourtant comme toutes les filles de son âge, elle était aujourd'hui amenée à prendre un époux et devrait jouer les épouses soumises.

Mais, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait tenté d'oublier cette fatalité. Elle croyait qu'à force de ne pas y penser, elle parviendrait à éloigner cet époux sans visage. Qu'il finirait par disparaître comme ses cauchemars. Peine perdue... Le jour tant craint par la pucelle qu'elle était s'annonçait à grand pas. Au petit matin, la calèche destinée à l'emporter vers son destin, se présenterait aux portes de la maison.

Encore quelques heures... Quelques heures avant d'être livrée pieds et poings liés à un homme dont elle ignorait tout jusqu'au nom. Seuls les rumeurs de son comportement odieux lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Comme si sa tante et sa cousine Victoria se félicitaient déjà de son prochain décès.

Un mois de souffrance passée à remplir un trousseau qui ne lui servirait pas longtemps. Un mois à entendre sa tante se vanter du mariage de sa nièce. Un mois loin des tâches ménagères. Oui, il fallait bien que ses mains reprennent la douceur de celles d'une dame de la cour. Il aurait été dommage pour la tante de voir sa nièce revenir de Londres parce que le lord se plaignait des mains rugueuse de sa fiancée. Donc, la tante Rosalie avait dû s'en remettre exclusivement à la compétence de ses serviteurs loin d'être aussi actifs que sa nièce.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Hermione, la faisant sursauter.

Elle tourna la tête et vit son oncle. Ses traits, éclairés par la lumière de la lune, étaient ceux d'un homme qui semblaient avoir pleuré. Il n'était pas bien grand. Il commençait à perdre ses cheveux qui pourtant étaient loin d'être gris. Mais au fil des années, son mariage avec Rosalie avait fini par l'épuiser.

« - Qu'avez-vous mon oncle ? »

« - Rien qui ne doive t'alarmer, ma petite Hermione. »

Elle n'insista pas. Elle connaissait le caractère renfermé de son oncle.

« - Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire sans la regarder dans les yeux. Je me sens tellement coupable que je ne peux te regarder en face... Tu es la fille de ma soeur et je n'ai pas su te protéger comme il le fallait de ma famille. Je suis un homme faible, cela a toujours été ainsi... Je ne peux rien y changer. Mais je te demande de m'excuser pour tout ce que tu as subi entre les murs de cette maison... ce que tu subiras chez ton futur époux. »

« - Ne me parlez pas de cela, mon oncle. L'aube est encore loin de se lever. Laissez-moi encore profiter du calme de la nuit. Vous ne devez pas pleurer, dit-elle en souriant. Si vous me promettez de ne pas vous inquiétez pour moi, je vous promets en retour que ce sera une femme digne qui quittera votre maison. J'accepte cette union puisque tel est mon destin. »

« - Tu as toujours été une fille courageuse. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu mérites de vivre heureuse. Mais je doute fort que tu trouves ton bonheur chez ce lord. Il suffit d'un mot de ta part et... »

« - Non, mon oncle. Nous avons reçu l'argent de ce lord. Même si vous pouviez le rembourser, je n'imagine pas la colère de cet homme de la cour si vous rompiez ce contrat. Je ne souhaite pas vous causer plus d'ennuis... Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie parmi vous. Dès que je serai à Londres, je vous enverrai de mes nouvelles. »

« - Que Dieu soit avec toi, mon enfant. »

Il posa un baiser sur son front puis remonta à l'étage laissant un être perdu dans ses songes devant la fenêtre. Un être qui redoutait les heures à venir.

Bien qu'autour d'elle, le sommeil ait gagné les hommes, elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit.

Au petit matin, les premiers rayons du soleil amenèrent le convoi destiné à la mener vers son futur époux.

Tandis que l'homme de main du lord se reposait après deux jours de routes, la future mariée se préparait fébrilement pour son départ.

Malgré ses réticences, la tante Rosalie avait dû payer les services d'une camériste pour préparer les longs cheveux de sa nièce, trop longtemps négligés. Elle espérait tout de même en son fort intérieur que les quelques pièces lâchés aussi inutilement lui seraient remboursés plus qu'il ne fallait par le lord.

Les cheveux de la future mariée furent démêlés avec soins et parfumés, puis la camériste les tressa avec une habileté qui témoignait de sa longue expérience dans ce domaine.

Lorsque enfin, Hermione fut entièrement parée, la camériste lui donna la permission de se contempler dans le miroir. Mais en voyant les visages de sa tante - tordu par une grimace de jalousie - et de sa chère cousine qui serrait les poings tout en gardant un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, Hermione sut que l'image qu'elle renvoyait devait à coup sûr être celui da la parfaite sorcière séductrice que sa tante désapprouvait.

Mais malgré les regards assassins de sa tante, Hermione se leva et se retourna pour faire face au miroir. Sa tante ne détenait plus aucun pouvoir sur elle. Un seul coup infligé sur son corps et Rosalie devrait en témoigner devant un lord. Une simple bourgeoise ne ferait pas le poids face à un noble de la cour royale.

La personne qu'elle vit se refléter dans le miroir n'était pas la petite Hermione d'il y a un mois.

Voir la sorcière s'admirer ainsi faisait enrager la tante Rosalie. Elle avait une envie irrésistible de saisir la natte de sa nièce et de lui ôter tout ce qu'elle portait sur le dos, mais n'en fit rien. Elle ne devait pas donner l'occasion au monsieur de retourner chez le lord en lui laissant Hermione sur les bras. Elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de cette sorcière et elle n'allait pas compromettre cette chance en se laissant dominer par sa rage.

Oui, Rosalie aurait voulu que sa petite fille Victoria soit celle que l'on destine au lord mais elle savait que cet homme n'était pas un homme recommandable. Et surtout, même s'il possédait une fortune certaine, il n'était pas un homme facile à diriger. Or, pour qu'une femme soit heureuse en ménage, il lui fallait un homme docile et prêt à exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits sans rechigner. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de lord Clayburn.

Savoir que sa nièce allait souffrir dans son mariage lui donnait la force de supporter ce spectacle grotesque.

« - C'est pas le moment de jouer les princesses ! s'écria Rosalie en lui empoignant le bras. N'oublie pas qu'il y a un monsieur qui attend ! »

« - Oui, ma tante », répondit Hermione en revenant brusquement à la réalité.

Cette métamorphose avait un but et c'était celui de plaire à son futur époux, et pas celui de lui faire plaisir à elle.

Rosalie sortit la première de la chambre suivit de Victoria. Hermione regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir, se pinça les joues pour faire revenir ses couleurs, puis descendit enfin.

Dans le salon, l'homme - celui qui était venu un mois plus tôt - se leva et se dirigea directement vers Hermione sans s'attarder sur Rosalie qui en prit ombrage. Néanmoins, la tante ne pipa mot. Elle se contenta de serrer les dents et de maudire intérieurement sa nièce. Victoria esquissa un sourire de convenance.

Pendant que les serpents avalaient malgré eux leur poison, Hermione recevait les hommages de l'homme. Il lui prit la main puis y déposa un baiser.

« - Je suis votre serviteur, dame Hermione. Durant ce voyage, vous n'aurez qu'à demander et je répondrai à vos attentes... dans la mesure de ce que mon maître vous autorise de faire », rajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière phrase suffit à faire comprendre à Hermione que ses ordres seraient exécutés seulement s'ils n'allaient pas à l'encontre de ceux du lord. Devait-elle donner son entière confiance à cet homme ou non ? Il travaillait pour le lord. Elle serait donc amenée à le côtoyer. Autant ne pas s'en faire un ennemi.

Elle remarqua alors une jeune femme débout prêt de la cheminée qui tenait un manteau. De la même taille qu'Hermione, elle avait deux yeux bleus et une chevelure entre le blond et le châtain.

« - Je vous présente Mary, lui répondit l'homme en remarquant l'intérêt de Hermione pour la jeune femme. Elle fera office de chaperon et de suivante personnelle. Bien, il me semble que nous avons assez tardé sur cette affaire. Nous avons environ deux jours de route avant d'atteindre Windsor. »

_Une affaire... Je ne suis qu'une affaire pour eux_, songea-t-elle peinée.

« - Et puis, je voudrais trouver une auberge pour cette nuit. Les routes ne sont pas sûre et je ne voudrais pas exposer dame Hermione à un danger quelconque. »

« - Ah, ces bandits de grands chemins ! De vraies scélérats qui volent d'honnêtes gens », dit Rosalie.

L'homme tira une bourse de sa poche et la tendit à l'oncle qui détourna le regard, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Malheureusement, Rosalie ne comptait pas perdre une telle somme d'argent. Elle saisit la bourse, presque en arrachant, des mains de l'homme qui fit une grimace devant le manque d'éducation de cette femme.

Ensuite, tout alla très vite.

La suivante s'avança vers Hermine, lui tendit son manteau et l'aida à revêtir ce vêtement ouvert sur le devant et qui tombait sur le dos. Puis elle embrassa son oncle avec un pincement au coeur, après que celui-ci lui ait souhaité un "bonne chance". Sa cousine lui dédia un simple sourire railleur, tandis que sa tante se fit un devoir de jouer le rôle de la tante éplorée. Ensuite, Hermione leur tourna le dos et passa la porte.

Le soleil allait bientôt se trouver haut dans le ciel, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Leur vie demeurait toujours la même, seule la sienne prenait un nouveau départ.

Colin était près du convoi composé de deux chariots destinés aux malles de Hermione commandées par le lord. Quatre cavaliers, des hommes d'armes du lord chargés de veiller sur la sécurité de sa future épouse, constituaient l'équipage qui conduirait Hermione vers Londres.

Colin se retourna lorsqu'il vit un des cavaliers sauter à terre.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait une Hermione qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une robe bleue sombre ornée de fleurs de lys dorées, lui irait aussi bien. Il devinait qu'elle avait abandonné son chignon sévère pour une natte torsadée avec un filet d'or. Pour couvre-chef, elle portait au milieu de sa tête une fine étoffe de soie, décorée de filigranes, tenue par un cercle d'orfèvrerie. Elle avait tout d'une dame de la cour.

Désormais, Colin savait qu'il avait définitivement perdue la jeune fille.

Hermione avança vers la jument qu'on lui destinait.

« - Hermione ! »

Elle regarda Colin mais ne répondit pas. Depuis leur dernière altercation qui avait terminé sur un coup de poing, Colin avait passé le mois entier à l'éviter.

« - Malgré tout... tu pourras toujours compter sur moi », dit-il.

« - Merci Colin. »

Puis, elle fut hissée sur le dos de sa jument.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient sur les routes. Mais selon, Henri - Hermione avait enfin appris son nom - ils avançaient à bon train et ne tarderaient pas à quitter les petits chemins pour la grande route avant de parvenir à Londres.

Hermione n'était pas étonnée de leur avance car Henri avait refusé le moindre arrêt qui aurait pu lui permettre de se dégourdir les jambes. Et malgré son envie d'en faire la requête, elle s'était tue pour ne pas attiser la colère de cet Henri qui ne semblait pas plaisanter sur la ponctualité.

Hermione regardait le paysage défiler sans vraiment apprécier sa beauté. De toute façon, ce n'était que des villages, des champs, des forêts et des arbres chargés de feuilles. Elle en avait assez. En plus, la chaleur son manteau sur les épaules, ajoutée à celle de ses vêtements, lui donnaient envie de se plonger de suite dans un e bassine d'eau glacée.

Hermione semblait calme à l'extérieur mais en vérité elle n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs. Seuls ses mains, crispées autour du tissu de sa robe, dévoilaient son stress et sa colère.

Elle pensait que son comportement passerait inaperçu, mais c'était sans compter sur sa suivante. Très perspicace et observatrice, Mary avait remarqué la nervosité de sa maîtresse mais ne savait comment la détendre.

Mary trouvait Hermione fort jolie. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elle était une de ces beautés tapageuses, guindées dans leurs habits de velours, que l'on voyait à la cour. Hermione était une de ces beautés timides qui promettait de s'épanouir au contact de la vie. Mais, elle possédait déjà cette aura bien mystérieuse qui la rendait charismatique. Et lorsqu'elle souriait, comment était-elle ? Elle devait posséder un de ces sourires malicieux et espiègles.

Ce n'étaient que des suppositions car en vérité elle ne savait rien de sa future maîtresse. Mais, une chose était certaine, elle ne devait pas être aussi hautaine et insupportable que les autres dames de la noblesse.

_Pauvre petite_, pensa Mary. _Que fera-t-elle seule au milieu de courtisans qui ne chercheront en elle qu'une nouvelle proie à gagner ?_

Hermione tourna soudain le visage vers la servante.

« - Qu'avez-vous ? » demanda Mary en voyant le regard implorant de la jeune fille.

« - Je n'en peux plus de monter cette jument, répondit Hermione. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

« - Je vous comprends, répondit-elle. Mais, je suis désolée de ne pouvoir rien faire pour vous. Prenez donc votre mal en patience. Nous allons bientôt nous arrêter dans une auberge on vous pourrez enfin vous allonger. »

« - Merci... »

« - Vous êtes nerveuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner puisqu'on me mène sur l'échafaud », ironisa-t-elle.

« - Il est normal que l'idée de votre prochaine union vous torture ainsi l'esprit. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. »

« - Vous connaissez donc mon futur époux ? »

« - Non, je viens juste d'entrer au service de Lord Clayburn J'ai appris qu'il fréquentait énormément la cour du roi. Vous avez beaucoup de chance. »

_Beaucoup de chance ? _pensa Hermione. _Je ne sais pas... Combien de jours vais-je tenir en étant son épouse ?_

« - Vous êtes-vous déjà rendue à Londres ? » demanda Mary.

« - Non, tout comme vous je présume. »

« - Oui. J'ai dû quitter mon ancienne maîtresse qui, après son veuvage, préféra les murs d'un couvent pour ne pas se trouver dans l'obligation de contracter un second mariage. »

« - Je suppose qu'elle a dû hériter des domaines de son époux. »

« - Oui, et comme ceux-ci sont conséquents et requiers la gestion d'un homme, le roi lui a annoncé son remariage. Mais, elle sortait d'un mariage si désastreux qu'elle préféra entrer au couvent. Heureusement, son fils sera à même de reprendre le domaine de son père par la suite. »

« - Nous ne sommes pas maîtresse de notre destin... le serons-nous jamais ? Je donnerais tout pour échapper à cette union », confia-t-elle à voix basse en gardant un regard sur le dos de Henri qui était à la tête du convoi.

« - Faites attention, maîtresse. Si vos paroles étaient entendues, elles seraient sans nul doute répétées à lord Clayburn dès notre arrivée à Windsor. Vous ne devriez pas dire de telles choses. Dieu vous envoie vers un foyer où vous ne manquerait de rien et où vous pourrez élever vos enfant sans craintes qu'ils ne périssent par la faim ou les travaux. »

« - Et l'amour ? »

« - L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne retrouve pas dans un mariage. Il est chanté par les troubadours mais les femmes ne l'éprouvent que pour leur amant. Epousez votre mari. Lorsque vous lui aurez donné cet héritier dont il a besoin, il se lassera de vous. Vous pourrez alors chercher cet amour dont vous rêvez. »

« - Drôle de conseils pour une suivante chargée de jouer les chaperons », plaisanta Hermione.

« - Toutes femmes vous diraient la même chose, maîtresse. Offrez votre vertu à votre époux pour qu'il n'ait pas à douter de votre premier fils, mais ne lui offrez jamais votre coeur. Un homme se lasse de sa femme dès qu'elle est grosse de ses oeuvres. Il délaissera votre couche pour celle de sa maîtresse. Si vous ne voulez pas rester malheureuse en ménage, faîtes ce que je vous dit. C'est le conseil d'une femme à une autre. »

« - Merci, Mary. »

Au fil des heures, la sympathie qu'éprouvait les deux jeunes femmes l'une pour l'autre se mua en complicité. Ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer d'un cran Hermione. Elle ne serait pas seule à Londres. Avec Mary à ses côtés, elle réussirait à accepter sa nouvelle vie.

La nuit s'était depuis quelque temps emparée de l'horizon lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à une auberge.

Hermione soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle put enfin mettre les pieds à terre. Précédée de Mary, elles suivirent Henri qui entra dans l'auberge. Il les mena à une table avant de les laisser pour aller s'entretenir avec l'aubergiste.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione glissa son regard sur la salle. Autour des tables, les discussions allaient bon train. Les esprits échauffés par l'alcool ne donnaient pas plus d'importance que cela à leur venue. Tant mieux, il ne fallait pas que leur arrivée soit ébrutée et que des voleurs n'en profitent pour les détrousser durant la nuit, ou les prennent en embuscades à leur départ au petit matin.

Hermione s'amusait du spectacle de trois hommes qui se disputaient les faveurs de la servante qui gloussait devant leur comportement. Elle faisait mine de s'outrager, lorsqu'une main venait taper sur son postérieur, et frappait avec le pichet vide qu'elle prenait soin de toujours remplir ensuite.

« - Ceux-là, ils vont vite se retrouver délester de leurs quelques pièces de monnaie. Elle va leur faire boire et les faire payer. Qu'ils sont stupides, se moqua Mary, comme tous les hommes. »

Henri arriva à cet instant à leur table.

« - Voulez-vous vous restaurer ou montez directement vous coucher, dame Hermione ? »

« - Et bien... »

A ce moment-là, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit dans un coup d'éclat, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Un homme encapuchonné entra avec à la main deux bagages. Il ne pleuvait pas pour qu'il se couvre du capuchon de son manteau. Un espion français ? Cette question passa dans les esprits de tous ceux qui connaissaient la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvaient actuellement l'Angleterre et la France.

Tous les regards inspectaient ce drôle de visiteur avec la volonté de le renvoyer chez lui s'il s'agissait d'un de ces maudits espions français.

L'homme posa son regard sur la salle. Il semblait analyser les gens qui peuplaient cette salle.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Hermione, elle frissonna sans savoir si elle devait cette impression à un coup de froid soudain ou à la peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu des prunelles aussi glacées. Aucune chaleur ne semblait vibrer en lui.

Son examen terminé, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'aubergiste derrière son comptoir.

« - Je voudrais une chambre », demanda-t-il froidement.

« - Ici, on est en Angleterre mon gars et pas en France. Alors, il va falloir se montrer plus poli. »

« - Moi, me montrer poli envers un moldu ? La bonne blague. Donne-moi une chambre avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur ! As-tu compris ? »

« - Désolé, mais... »

L'étranger le prit à la gorge et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Sais-tu quels sont les efforts que je déploie en ce moment pour ne pas te tuer ? Non, je ne pense pas que ton misérable cerveau prenne la pleine mesure de mon aversion pour toi, moldu. Je vais être bon prince et ne pas me fâcher. Tu es un privilégié car un Malefoy n'a pas pour habitude d'épargner un moldu… Mais, il faut savoir mettre sa répulsion de côté comme le dit si bien Lucius. »

« - Arrête ton charabia et va espionner ailleurs ! » cria l'aubergiste.

Deux hommes s'étaient levés et entouraient désormais Drago.

Il sourit narquoisement devant tant de stupidité. Eux, réussir à lui faire renoncer à cette chambre ? Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils parlaient.

Il allait sortir sa baguette de sorcier pour leur donner une petite leçon bien méritée, lorsqu'il se souvient que son père lui avait formellement interdit d'utiliser la magie à tord et à travers dans le monde des moldu surtout devant témoin. Il devait se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord, ce qui signifiait pour Drago des armes rudimentaires alors que la magie était bien plus efficace.

Hermione regardait la scène avec intérêt. Qu'allait-il advenir de cet étranger ? Elle avait hâte de la savoir mais Henri, une fois de plus, réussit à lui gâcher son plaisir.

« - Je vous ferai monter votre repas dans votre chambre. Je ne voudrais pas que vous assistiez à une telle représentation qui ne serait pas digne d'une dame. »

Hermione réprima son soupir - une dame ne devait pas soupirer devant témoins - et monta malgré elle à l'étage avec Mary.

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard que Drago avait posé sur elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Mary referma la porte de la chambre. Les bougies avaient déjà été installées pendant qu'ils étaient dans la salle.

« - J'aurais tant voulu voir la suite de cette altercation », soupira la suivante.

« - Moi aussi », avoua Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit qu'elle trouva bien plus moelleux que celui qu'elle possédait chez tante Rosalie.

« - Avez-vous vu les prunelles de cet homme ? »

« - Froid. »

« - Ils sont d'un gris glacé tout comme l'argent, s'extasia Mary. Il est dommage qu'il n'ait pas daigné retirer son capuchon. Je suis certaine qu'il est bel homme. »

« - Mary ! »

« - Ne me dites pas maîtresse, que vous n'y aviez pas pensé ? Je ne vous croirais pas. »

« - Est-ce une manière de parler à sa maîtresse, Mary ? »

« - Non, mais je sais que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. »

« - Tu as raison, dit-elle en souriant. »

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent leur conversation.

Mary ouvrit la porte et prit le plateau que Henri avait apporté et qui contenait le repas de sa dame. Mary la posa sur une table et rapprocha une chaise.

« - Restaurez-vous tranquillement, maîtresse. En attendant, je vais faire monter une bassine et de l'eau pour votre bain. Vous en avez besoin pour vous décrasser de toute cette maudite poussière des routes d'Angleterre. »

Et sur ce, Mary fila hors de la chambre. Hermione aurait parié que son départ précipité avait un rapport avec le mystérieux étranger.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de la table. En voyant toute cette nourriture pour une seule personne, elle faillit éclater de rire. Si elle tentait d'avaler ne serait-ce que le tiers, elle exploserait. Elle était habituée à ses petites rations chez tante Rosalie. Elle avait quitté sa maison, et malgré sa colère contre sa tante, elle ne cessait de songer à elle. Comme si elle regrettait. En fait, elle ne voulait pas retourner travailler comme une esclave mais elle s'était habituée à la présence tranquille de son oncle, des cris de folles de sa tante, des coups montés de sa cousine et de l'attention exagérée de Colin. Ici, elle ne connaissait personne.

Elle arracha un morceau de pain et le mit dans sa bouche. Pas aussi bon qu'elle l'imaginait mais cela ferait l'affaire. Elle allait s'attabler lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un gratter à la porte.

Elle s'approcha, intriguée. Encore ce bruit. Et un bruit qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle ne réussissait pas à définir. Curieuse - comme toute les femmes, aurait ajouté les prêtre de l'église qu'elle fréquentait le dimanche avec sa famille - elle ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Elle tomba nez à nez sur un gros chat.

« - Tu m'as fait peur », dit-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla pour le saisir mais il lui échappa en passant sous ses jambes.

« - Attends ! » cria-t-elle en le voyant courir à travers la chambre.

Elle tomba sur le lit lorsqu'il monta dessus, se cogna contre les pieds de la table, renversa sa soupe sur sa robe. Mais pas moyen d'attraper ce chat !

Elle le vit filer vers les fenêtres grandement ouvertes. Il semblait la narguer. Il semblait lui dire qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à lui mettre la main dessus.

Elle sourit.

« - Tu crois que je vais te laisser filer, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais t'avoir ! »

Elle réussit à s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne bouge d'un centimètre, mais quand sa main s'avança vers lui, il sauta par la fenêtre.

_Tu crois m'avoir comme ça_, se dit-elle en évalua rapidement la hauteur. _Je sais ce que c'est de sauter d'un arbre ou d'une fenêtre._

Ni une ni deux, elle sauta à son tour. Elle se réceptionna sans mal. Et elle eut la surprise de voir le chat devant elle qui semblait bien intrigué de voir un tel spécimen capable des mêmes prouesses que lui.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas de mal à le saisir. Il se laissa faire et ronronna entre ses bras.

« - J'ai gagné ton estime, c'est ça ? »

Il miaula pour toute réponse.

« - Voyez-vous cela ? railla une voix masculine. Un être inférieur qui discute avec un être inférieur. Très instructif ce petit dialogue. »

Hermione se raidit sous les mots de l'inconnu.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa vision des choses, mais lorsqu'elle tomba sur ses prunelles grises, elle déglutit. Néanmoins, en voyant son sourire narquois, elle songea aussitôt à lui arracher ses lèvres.

La lune éclairait ses cheveux d'un blond qui allait très bien avec son teint pâle.

« - Tu as raison de ne pas... »

« - Vous n'avez pas à me tutoyer ! coupa Hermione. Je ne vous en donne pas le droit et encore moins celui de vous montrer grossier envers moi, messire ! »

« - Je veux bien faire preuve d'un semblant de politesse envers le roi et ses conseillers mais là... je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais montrer un quelconque respect envers une moldue ! »

« - Une moldue ? Serait-ce une insulte dans votre pays ? »

« - Pour moi s'en est une, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous préoccupe pour l'instant. »

« - Je suis désolée, messire, mais je vais devoir prendre congé de vous. Je ne pense pas que vous regretterez mon départ, tout comme je ne regretterai pas le votre. »

Elle fit volte face et marcha vers l'entrée de l'auberge lorsqu'il l'interpella :

« - N'oublieriez vous pas un certain point ? »

« - Non, rétorqua-t-elle sans se retourner. Je vais de ce pas entrer dans cette auberge et regagner ma cham... »

_Mon Dieu !_ songea-t-elle paniquée.

« - Un éclair de génie ! Finalement, vous n'êtes pas aussi idiote que je le pensais. Mais il a fallu tout de même que je vous y aide. »

Hermione se retourna pour incendier du regard l'étranger, puis elle reporta son attention sur la fenêtre à l'étage.

Comment expliquerait-elle le fait qu'elle ne soit plus dans sa chambre ? Comment faire croire à Henri qu'elle avait voulu attraper un chat errant ? Elle allait compromettre sa vertu pour une lubie de petite fille. D'un côté, cela lui permettrait d'échapper à ce mariage. Mais elle entacherait de honte son nom et celui de son oncle.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ songea-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Et si l'on vous trouve avec moi, continua l'étranger, je n'imagine pas la tête de votre époux. »

« - Henri n'est pas mon époux ! »

« - Qui est-ce alors ? »

« - Cela ne vous regarde en rien », rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

« - Est-ce votre frère ? »

« - Non ! »

« - Je me disais aussi que vous ne vous ressembliez pas. Serait-ce votre oncle ? »

« - Non ! répondit-elle agacée. Henri n'est rien d'autre que l'homme de main de mon futur époux Lord Clayburn ! »

Drago sembla tilter sur le nom mais ne dit rien.

« - Si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir d'ennuis, cessez de parler et laissez-moi donc réfléchir en paix, messire ! »

« - Savez-vous qu'une dame digne de ce nom ne doit, sous aucun prétexte, élever la voix ? dit-il en pensant directement à sa mère qui jamais n'aurait crier de cette façon. »

« - Cessez donc ! »

Au grand soulagement de Hermione, mais aussi à son plus grand étonnement, il garda le silence. Si elle pouvait obtenir de l'aide, elle pourrait se hisser jusqu'à la fenêtre. Mais qui l'aiderait sans lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ?

Elle se retourna.

« - J'ai besoin de votre aide, messire », implora-t-elle avec une voix doucereuse.

« - Vous savez endosser le bon rôle au bon moment », se moqua-t-il.

« - Votre réponse, messire ! », répliqua-t-il sur un ton plus sec.

« - Non. Un Malefoy s'abaisser à aider une moldue... ? Et quoi encore ! Vous avez sauté seule de cette fenêtre, vous y remonterez seule. »

Il s'éloigna.

« - Mais quel malotru ! »

Le chat miaula faisant rappeler sa présence.

« - Tout cela est de ta faute... Pattenrond ! Oui, vu que c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans une telle impasse, je te garde. Et tu vas hériter de ce nom ! Moi, c'est Hermione Granger ou Mione... mais ça fait longtemps que l'on ne m'appelle plus comme ça. »

Soudain, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

« - Il faudra que tu apprennes que l'on ne doit pas insulter un Malefoy, murmura-t-il à son oreille. _Stupéfix. »_

Hermione se sentait tomber sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Le chat sauta de ses bras.

Drago soupira lorsqu'il la recueillit dans ses bras. Il passa sa main sur sa joue pour en découvrir la douceur.

« - Je n'ai pas pour habitude de venir en aide à un moldu, ma chère Granger ou Mione, c'est cela ? C'est un prêté pour un rendu. Tu vas avoir du mal à payer ta dette envers moi. Pour le moment, je réfléchie... et très sérieusement. Bon, voyons voir ce que je peux faire pour toi... _wingardium leviosa_. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Il est temps de vous lever, maîtresse. Nous partons dans moins de deux heures ! »

Les paupières de la jeune fille se rouvrirent lentement alors que le soleil lui illuminait déjà la rétine. Hermione écarta les draps et se rassit.

« - J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, Mary. »

« - Et de quoi avez-vous rêver ? »

« - De cet étranger de la veille. »

« - Quel étranger ? »

« - Celui aux prunelles grise. L'aurais-tu oublié, Mary ? Toi qui semblais pourtant très intéressée par lui. »

« - Vous avez sûrement rêvé de tout cela. Nous sommes les seuls voyageurs à s'être présentés à l'auberge. »

« - Pourtant... Je t'assure que tout cela semblait si réel. »

_Bien trop réel,_ pensa-t-elle intriguée. _Cet homme... Cette tête de fouine ! Oui, il avait une tête de fouine et un caractère exécrable ! Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir rêver d'un tel homme !_

Soudain, un chat sauta sur ses cuisses. Elle sursauta.

« - Qu'avez-vous ? »

« - C'est le chat de mon rêve ! »

« - Pattenrond était dans votre rêve ? Cela n'est pas étonnant, vu la manière dont vous tenez à cet animal. »

« - Peux-tu répéter, Mary ? »

« - C'est le chat que vous refusiez d'abandonner à votre famille. Je vous comprends. Il représente un peu de votre chez soi. Bien, je vais demander à ce que l'on vous monte le nécessaire pour votre bain. »

_C'est un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?_ se dit Hermione en regardant Pattenrond se faire une place douillette sur ses cuisses. _Je n'ai jamais vu ce chat avant la nuit d'hier. Je ne comprends plus rien._

Elle mit momentanément un terme à ses questions pour plonger dans son bain. Ensuite, elle fut préparée avec l'aide se Mary et descendit dans la salle prendre son petit déjeuner.

Tout se passa sans autres bizarreries. Ils sortirent de l'auberge peu après.

Sa jument fut avancée et elle y monta avec l'aide d'un des cavaliers qui les accompagnaient.

« - Où est donc messire Malefoy ? » demanda Henri à l'un de ses cavaliers.

Ce nom provoqua en elle le même effet que l'arrivée d'un orage et des éclairs lors d'une journée ensoleillée.

« - Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

« - Henri ? »

« - Oui, dame Hermione ? »

« - Qui est ce messire Malefoy ? »

« - Il est le fils de lord Malefoy qui vit au nord de l'Angleterre. Il a dépêché son fils à Londres pour régler quelques affaires auprès de notre roi. »

Le serpent nommé fit son entrée sur son cheval.

« - Nous pouvons y aller Henri. »

« - Bien, messire. »

Et le convoi commença à avancer.

Hermione tenait ses rênes avec inattention. Elle regardait le dos de ce Malefoy qui était apparu du jour au lendemain dans sa vie. Elle le vit ralentir le train de son cheval jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à sa hauteur.

« - Faites-vous un agréable voyage, ma dame ? »

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« - Henri ne vous a-t-il rien dit ? »

« - Si, mais je ne le crois pas. Hier soir encore, il ne vous connaissait pas. J'en mettrais ma main au feu. »

_Ce n'est pas qu'il ne connaissait pas_, songea Drago, _mais cet idiot de moldu n'aime pas beaucoup les Malefoy. _

« - Et alors ? dit Drago ? »

« - Et alors ? Je me demande pourquoi Mary ma suivante semble avoir tout oublié de votre arrivée si... si remarquée la veille. Et puis, comment ai-je fais pour regagner mon lit sans que Henri ou Mary ne s'en aperçoivent ? Vous me devez des explications. »

« - Je ne vous doit rien, dit-il entre ses dents. Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre pas plus que des explications que vous ne comprendriez pas. Faites-moi une faveur : taisez-vous comme toutes bonnes dames qui se respectent. »

« - Je vais les avertir que... »

« - Ils vous prendront pour une folle, ma chère, se moqua-t-il. Vous êtes la seule à savoir ce qui l'en est exactement de cette affaire. Je me demande ce que les moldus réservent aux femmes démentes. »

Il marqua un point. La folie était considérée comme une possession.

« - Vous devriez opter plus souvent pour le silence. Je vous assure que vous êtes beaucoup plus supportable la bouche fermée », rajouta-t-il railleur.

« - Vous... ! »

« - Doucement, ma dame ! Voulez-vous que Henri rapporte votre comportement digne d'une paysanne à votre futur époux ? Il m'est d'avis que lord Clayburn n'acceptera jamais une telle chose. Saviez-vous qu'il préfère les femmes dociles ? Je m'étonne de son choix actuel. Vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres péronnelles qui ont pu endosser le nom de Lady Clayburn. »

« - Je vois que vous êtes aussi pipelette qu'une dame devant sa tapisserie, rétorqua Hermione. J'ai hâte de voir comment vous vous débrouillez à la couture. »

« - Un conseil, dit-il, ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ou vous risquez fort de le regretter, et cela… plus vite que vous ne le pensiez. »

« - A ce que je vois, vous aimez menacer les honnêtes gens. Heureusement, vous semblez être bien plus douée pour la parole que pour les actions. Un vrai serpent, en somme. »

Et sur ce, Hermione éperonna son cheval en direction de Henri.

Drago serra les rênes entre ses mains.

Il aurait dû la laisser se débrouiller seule la veille. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui vienne en aide ? Elle serait en ce moment même en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en sachant que sa réputation était définitivement compromise pour avoir quitté sa chambre sans chaperon. Il aurait été ravi de voir ce sourire moqueur disparaître de son visage.

Il n'avait encore jamais été raillé de la sorte par une femme. Qu'on se moque d'un Malefoy, cela était intolérable !

Il garda son regard sur Hermione. Et si les éclairs lancés par Drago avaient pu atteindre Hermione, elle serait morte sur le champ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Windsor, le jour déclinait lentement à l'horizon, malgré tout, les gens se pressaient toujours autant dans les rues. Ils eurent du mal à passer dans les rues pleines de citadins et de leurs chariots qui ralentissaient leur avancée vers le château.

Hermione regardait avec curiosité cette foule de badauds, écoutaient attentivement le moindre des conversations qui lui parvenaient et s'amusaient des disputes entre marchands. Toutes cette agitation frénétique lui donnaient un avant goût de ce que serait la cours de Londres. Bruyante, animée et haut en couleurs. Mais elle devinait aussi les complots qui devaient s'y tramer ainsi que les mesquineries et l'hypocrisie des courtisans.

Allait-elle se plaire parmi eux ? Elle le saurait dans quelques instants. En attendant, elle s'émerveillait du spectacle actuel.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Drago. Il ne voyait rien d'intéressant dans les conversations, ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle dans les altercations entre moldus, et ne comprenait pas que les moldus puissent être aussi nombreux dans une ville telle que Londres. Pourquoi aimaient-ils se tasser dans un seul point au lieu de se disperser vers les forêt bien plus tranquille et dont l'air était bien plus respirable que ces rues dont il ne cherchait plus à deviner les odeurs qui s'en dégageaient.

Mais à voir Hermione s'extasier devant ce spectacle grotesque, il se dit qu'il devait bien être le seul à aimer la tranquillité et l'air frais. Pas étonnant puisqu'elle était une moldue. Une moldue bien énervante dont il aurait volontiers couper la langue pour qu'elle garde ses répliques acerbes pour elle.

Il n'était pas certain que son caractère de feu fasse impression sur lord Clayburn. Un sorcier dont la famille avait quitté depuis longtemps le monde des sorciers pour s'établir chez les moldus. Ils avaient malgré tout gardé contact avec leur ami les Malefoy. Lucius savait que cela leur permettait de se tenir informé de ce qui se passait chez les moldus.

Drago avait mainte fois entendu que Clayburn n'était pas un homme facile autant avec ses relations professionnelle qu'avec sa famille. Il avait conduis ses épouses à la folie, et Drago se demandait si Hermione savait tout cela. A en croire sa joie actuelle, non.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le château.

« - C'est ici que commence votre cauchemar », dit-il.

« - Je ne pense pas que cela soit pire que de rester en votre compagnie, messire », répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton railleur.

« - Lorsque vous saurez de quelle manière votre futur époux traite ses femmes, vous regretterez ma compagnie. Je vous le certifie. »

« - Je sais très bien qui il est ! Mais je préfère de loin mourir que de passer ma vie avec un être aussi… détestable que vous ! Votre arrogance me rendrait folle. »

« - Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Vous préféreriez vraiment ce… ce vieux dégoûtant à moi ? »

« - Non ! La mort est bien plus enviable que la folie. De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas puisque je suis déjà liée à lord Clayburn… »

Elle soupira tristement.

« - Je n'ai pas eu le choix, murmura-t-elle à voix basse. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. »

Drago renonça à sa réplique pour considérer Hermione et réfléchir à ses paroles. Son orgueil blessé se félicitait de la voir malheureuse, mais une partie de lui tenait Hermione en pitié. Il savait ce que cela signifiait de ne pas avoir le choix. Il en avait toujours été privé.

A un moment, il eut l'impression de revoir la petite fille qu'il avait dû quitter à la hâte sans lui porter secours. Un geste qui les aurait condamnée tous les deux. Il avait été lâche par le passé. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était pas plus courageux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Ces français se moquent de nous ! Invoquer une "loi salique" pour justifier leur choix honteux ! Cela en est assez ! Ils auront cette guerre et j'aurai ce trône ! »

Edouard se leva.

Ces français l'avaient lâchement éloigné du trône alors qu'il avait autant de droit sur la couronne de France que Philippe VI. En vérité, trois personnes pouvaient y prétendre. Philippe de Valois - dit le sixième - était le neveu du défunt Charles IV le Bel. Quant à Charles II que le nommait sous _Le mauvais,_ descendait directement de la dynastie étrangère celle de Navarre. Mais lui, héritait de ce droit de sa mère Isabelle de France qui était la fille du défunt roi français.

Son lien avec Charles IV était bien plus proche que celui de Philippe de Valois, puisqu'il était son petit-fils ! Mais les français l'avaient pourtant et malgré tout écarté, soi-disant parce que la transmission du droit au trône de France ne pouvait se faire par une femme, d'où l'invocation de "loi sadique". En vérité, Philippe VI avait été choisi parce qu'il n'était né ni anglais ni navarrais. Et cela irritait, au plus haut point, Edouard.

« - Et dire que nous avons rendu à Philippe l'hommage féodal pour la Guyenne qu'il n'a pas hésité à nous confisquer pour se l'approprier ! Nous lui ferons payer cet affront ! Nous reprendrons ce trône par tous les moyens ! Les français sauront ce qu'il en coûte de provoquer Edouard ! »

La porte de son antichambre s'ouvrit sur un homme vêtu de vert sombre et légèrement courbé.

« - Sire, dit le serviteur, l'empereur Louis IV se trouve aux portes de Windsor. »

« - Bien. Que l'on envoie mes chevaliers sur son chemin. »

Un homme châtain clair, avec un léger embonpoint, se pencha alors à son oreille.

« - Sire, vous devriez sans doute allez à sa rencontre. Il serait fort regrettable que l'empereur trouve à redire sur votre façon de l'accueillir. Ces allemands sont si pointilleux sur le protocole. »

« - Cela est exact, répondit Edouard. Vous m'êtes fort serviable, lord Clayburn. Si nous obtenons ce que nous désirons, soyez certain de recevoir notre reconnaissance qui sera à la hauteur des services que vous avez rendu à la couronne d'Angleterre. »

« - Ce n'est que mon devoir, sire. »

« - N'avez-vous pas également une personne à accueillir ? Cette jouvencelle que vous teniez à épouser. »

« - Elle ne devrait plus tarder, sire. »

« - Vous nous ferait l'honneur de sa présence lors du banquet. »

« - Bien, sire. »

Le roi Edouard quitta son antichambre avec à ses talons ses serviteurs et ses collaborateurs. Lord Clayburn demeura seul dans la pièce.

« - Pour l'instant tout se passe comme prévu, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Ces deux benêts ne tarderont pas à signer l'alliance et nous pourrons passer à l'étape suivante. »

« - Maître, votre future épouse est arrivée, l'avertit un homme qui venait d'entrer. Elle est en compagnie d'un jeune homme blond. »

« - Blond ? Qui cela peut-il bien être ? »

« - Il porte un serpent comme blason. »

« - Un serpent as-tu dit ? ... Malefoy ! Lucius ne m'a pourtant pas averti de l'arrivée de son fils. Vite, ramène-le moi et fais patienter ma fiancée dans ses appartements ! »

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_ songea lord Clayburn. _Lucius aurait si peu confiance en moi qu'il envoie son fils qu'il a pourtant gardé loin du monde des moldus ? Je ferai mieux de me montrer courtois avec ce gamin. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il puisse rapporter à son père des choses fâcheuses sur mon compte. Et quand à ma dulcinée... je vais vite voir de quoi elle ressemble. Selon Henri elle est jolie et bien jeune. Cela me suffit pour le moment. Dès que l'alliance sera signée, je pourrai me plonger dans ce nouveau mariage._

**A suivre**

Alors ? Cette rencontre Drago/Hermione vous-t-elle plu ? J'ai vraiment galéré pour trouver le moyen de les faire se rencontrer. Au départ, je voulais qu'ils se rencontre au château de Windsor, et puis je sais pas comment... je me suis dit : allez maintenant ! Comme ça, ça sera fait, lol. Ne vous inquiétiez pas fan de Harry et Ron, je vais les faire intervenir dans le prochain chapitre. Alors pour dimanche prochain, rencontre explosif entre les 4 persos principaux.

Bisous.


	5. Premiers pas à la cour

Salut à tous !

**Dragonia** : je suis soulagée que tu ne sois pas complètement perdue. C'est sur qu'avec tous les persos qui ne sont pas de l'univers de Harry, ça ne va pas être facile de s'y retrouver. mais je vais essayer de pas vous embrouiller.

**Lyn-chan** : Ma petite Moune adorée ! Ne zappe pas tes devoirs pour lire ma fic, sinon je vais être fâchée. Bisous ! et quand tu veux pour une prochaine réunion avec les SHA.

**Hermylove** : Je t'envoie la suite, miss ! et merci !

**Infinitylight** : Oui, je me suis aperçu de ma faute quand j'ai relu après publication. Ca a au moins l'avantage de me prouver que vous lisez très bien, mdr. Si tu vois une autre faute de ce genre, hésite pas. Drago découvriera la vérité et croyez-moi vu mon esprit tordu, rien ne se passera comme prévu. Les rebondissement y'a que ça de vrai pour Feylie !

** Jorajho** : Clayburn n'a pas existé. C'est un perso de mon imagination. mais des gens comme lui il y en avait toujours dans l'entourage des rois. Par contre Mortimer a bel et bien existé et il était comme je le décris dans le chapitre 4 (sauf pour les détails de sa mort qui ont été romancés par moi). Si t'as une autre question de ce genre, je serai ravie de te répôndre.je suis incollable dessu, mdr!

**Lunder** : le Drago/Hermion tu vas l'avoir dans ce chapitre et je pense que vu la fin, tu vas être... dég !

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi** : Merci, j'étais mdr devant ta review. Je vais me bouger les fesses, promis, mdr... spontex... mdr

**Annabanana-the cold** : je peux te répondre. Hermy est bien une sorcière mais faudra ettendre un peu pour tout savoir. Et merci pour ton soutien si actif ! T'es super ! Mais tu sais, c'est un peu de ma faute. L'histoire n'est pas une manière très appréciée. Alors imagine un peu la diffculté à faire apprécier cette fic qui parle de la guerre de cent ans... ? Continue tes longs reviews que je dévore, lol !

**Liz-Ewilan :** Bah, on va pas trop demandé à notre Drago de réfléchir sur une moldue. Il apprendra bien qui est vraiment Hermione, mais vu la façon dont se termine ce chapitre... tout va aller de mal en pire entre les deux.

**Diabolikvampyr** : merci pour ta review !

**Lolly-girl** : tes questions ne seront résolues que dans les chapitres suivants, en attendant il ya une suite qui t'attend.

**Miss.S.Black** : une rencontre Potter-Weasley-Granger... ? C'est fait dans le chapitre ! T'as vu je suis gentille !

**Paprika Star :** Tes questions vont trouver une réponse dans ce chapitre, du moins un peu.

**Marilla-chan** : T'as vu ça ! mdr. J'ai repris le boulot !

**Kimili :** Bisou, miss !

**Ania14** : merci pour ta review... je suis touchée !

**LaskaMalfoy** : moi, une mordue d'histoire ! Oui, j'avoue que j'aime bien cette matière et je passione pour cett époque. Je vais tenter de vous faire aimer aussi cette époque grâce à Harry Potter. C'est une façon ludique d'apprendre, non ?

Cette semaine, un chapitre mouvementé dans tous les sens du terme, mdr !

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... surtout la fin, mdr.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Premiers pas à la cour

Dominic vit au loin le château de Windsor se dessiner. Il aurait souhaité obtenir plus d'informations de la part de Rusard mais pas moyen de lui soutirer la moindre explication sur ce lord Voldemort. Le vieux Rusard n'avait jamais été bien bavard par le passé, et aujourd'hui cela n'avait pas changé. La seule réponse qu'il avait réussi à arracher de Rusart était : "parlez à Harry Potter. Lui, il saura vous aider". Puis toujours aussi bougon, il lui avait donné un bref descriptif de ce Harry Potter, un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, brun aux yeux verts et des lunettes rondes sur le nez. Très vague comme description. Mais selon Rusard, Harry Potter se distinguait surtout par sa cicatrice, semblable à un éclair, sur le front.

Dominic soupira. Ce vieux bougon de Rusard avait intérêt à ne pas se tromper sur cet Harry Potter.

Il arriva au château et, voyant la cohue dans la grande cour, il comprit qu'un évènement majeur se déroulait entre les murs du palais. Il sauta de son cheval et tendit les rênes à un écuyer. Ensuite, il entra à grand pas vers le hall du château.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule alors qu'il passait les grandes portes. Dominic se retourna et tomba sur ses deux amis.

"- Enfin, tu es là !" dit le brun.

"- Je suis désolé de mon retard, Richard. A mon arrivée en Angleterre, mon bateau a eu quelques ennuis pour accéder au port."

"- Pas étonnant. Les abords du port sont surveillés et contrôlés ces temps-ci. Les hommes du roi se font plus vigilants envers toutes les embarcations et les contrôles se sont intensifiés lorsqu'on a su que l'empereur Louis IV..".

"- L'empereur allemand est ici !"

"- Oui, répondit le blond. Notre roi et son invité de marque viennent de monter dans les appartements royaux."

"- Avez-vous discuté du comte de Flandre avec le roi ?" demanda Dominic.

"- Pas encore. Nous sommes arrivés, il y a deux jours. Mais le roi était encore bien trop préoccupé par son futur entretien avec l'empereur allemand. Et puis, ne voulais-tu pas annoncer toi-même la nouvelle à Edouard ?"

"- Et qu'avez-vous découvert d'autre en Flandre, après mon départ ?"

Deux jeunes garçons passèrent près d'eux. L'un était roux et l'autre brun.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans que Dominic n'ait pu distinguer autre chose que leur dos. Il eut une étrange impression, une sorte de pressentiment. Il n'avait pas vu leur visage mais il était certain que ce jeune homme brun était le garçon dont Rusard lui avait parlé.

"- Connaissez-vous ces deux garçons ?"

"- Ceux qui viennent d'entrer ?" demanda Richard.

"- Oui."

"- Ce sont sûrement les fils d'un lord, répondit-il. En ce moment, Edouard fait appel à tous ses fidèles sujets de l'aristocratie. Tu sais que pour gagner une guerre, il faut des hommes mais surtout de..."

Richard se tut à l'approche d'un chevalier et de son page.

"- Je vous propose de discuter de tout cela loin des oreilles indiscrètes", conseilla le blond.

"- Tu as raison, Brendan."

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers une des portes qui menaient vers les escaliers. Ils gardèrent le silence durant le trajet qui les conduisait vers les appartements de Dominic. Il fallait faire preuve de vigilance lorsqu'il s'agissait de discuter de sujets aussi délicats que le dossier français. Il suffisait que l'une de leur phrase soit entendue et mal interprétée, par les hommes du roi, pour qu'ils soient jetés aux cachots pour trahison envers la couronne anglaise, et cela sans aucun procès préalable. Et ils savaient, tous les trois, que leur emprisonnement serait une aubaine pour les partisans de la guerre et donc de lord Clayburn.

Ils atteignirent la chambre qu'occupait Dominic lorsqu'il séjournait à Windsor. Comme tous les autres courtisans, des appartements étaient tenus à sa disposition. Le château ne pouvant abriter la cour entière, certains s'entassaient entre quatre murs, qu'on appelait des dortoirs ou dans le hall du château. Par chance, il était un habitué et un proche du roi, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'ait pas à partager sa chambre avec d'autres.

"- Comme je le disais, reprit Richard en refermant la porte derrière lui, il faut également de l'argent. Si ces dernières années l'impôt rentrait avec difficulté, en cette année, les notables consentent à payer l'impôt avec beaucoup moins de réticences qu'hier."

"- Ce n'est pas étonnant au vu du discours qui est prononcé par les proches du roi, souligna Brendan. Imagine un peu les partisans criant à qui veut l'entendre que le roi Edouard défend les intérêts et les biens de notre pays, celui de nos familles et celui de nos enfants. Leur discours nationaliste a réussi à toucher la fibre patriotique du peuple anglais."

"- Laissons donc ces préoccupations financières de côté pour le moment, coupa Dominic en se servant un verre d'alcool. Dites moi ce que vous avez appris en Flandre."

"- Et bien, commença Brendan confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, l'embargo concernant l'exportation des laines anglaises semblent porter ses fruits. Les drapiers flamands se sont révoltés contre leur comte."

"- Et qui est l'investigateur de cette révolte ?"

"- Un certain Jacob van Artevelde. Un homme très éloquent mais je n'aime pas son discours. Sa volonté est plutôt de pousser le peuple à s'insurger contre leur comte et contre toute autorité. Ses motivations sont ceux d'un homme ambitieux. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que celui qui écoutera les paroles de ce serpent courra à sa perte."

"- Oui, mais grâce à lui, nous pouvons espérer que le comte écoute son peuple et refuse de se lier à la France."

"- Je vais demander une audience avec le roi, déclara Dominic. J'espère l'obtenir avant que le banquet ne soit annoncé. Je dois lui parler. Je veux savoir ce qu'il compte exactement proposer à l'empereur allemand."

"- Si tu arrives à approcher le roi."

"- Que veux-tu dire, Brendan ?"

"- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Cela m'étonne de toi, Dominic. Aurais-tu déjà oublié un certain lord Clayburn ?"

"- Ce serpent de malheur est une plaie ! Lâcha Richard en s'adossant contre la porte. Plus moyen d'approcher le roi sans passer par lui."

"- Comment cela ?" s'enquit Dominic.

"- Lord Clayburn est devenu le plus proche et le plus influent des conseillers de Edouard, expliqua Richard. Oui, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard surpris de Dominic, durant notre absence, Clayburn a été promu à une haute fonction. J'ignore comment il s'y est pris, mais le roi ne prend plus aucune décision sans recourir à son fidèle conseiller. Quelle bonne blague ! Nous savons tous que Clayburn n'est fidèle qu'à lui-même. Il sait très bien ce qu'il obtiendra si Edouard monte sur le trône de France. L'ambition, voilà ce qui motive les partisans de la guerre."

"- Et tu ne trouveras guère de monde à Windsor pour désapprouver Clayburn et ses amis, ajouta Brendan. Edouard est bel et bien en train d'attiser la haine entre les peuples anglais et français. Certains marchands français ont été pillés et violentés pas nos pairs. Tout cela est... affligeant, lâcha-t-il dégoûté. C'est le mot pour qualifier la conduite de certains."

"- Si tu tiens absolument à voir le roi avant le banquet, il va te falloir en premier lieu t'entretenir avec Clayburn. Dis-lui que tu as sérieusement revu ton point de vue à propos de cette affaire. Je t'assure qu'il t'ouvrira volontiers les portes de l'antichambre s'il voit en toi un solide allié."

"- Bien, dit Dominic. Je vois que je n'ai guère le choix. Allons donc nous frotter à ce serpent."

"- Ce n'est que l'affaire d'une demi-heure si ce n'est plus, plaisanta Richard. Tu t'en sortiras comme toujours. Et puis dis-toi que Clayburn ne peut pas être pire que ta chère Clarissa."

"- J'ai à peine le temps d'oublier mon épouse et voilà que tu me la remets en mémoire. Merci."

"- A propos d'épouse, dit Brendan, il paraîtrait que Clayburn s'apprête, une fois de plus, à convoler en juste noce avec la bénédiction du roi."

"- Parbleu ! s'exclama Richard. Est-ce vrai !"

"- Tu devrais écouter un peu plus les bruits de la cour au lieu de courir les alcôves", lui reprocha Brendan.

"- Désolé, répliqua Richard, mais la vie privée de Clayburn ne m'intéresse pas. Mais, je voudrais tout de même savoir quelle mère a été assez folle pour accepter que sa fille épouse un tel homme."

"- Une mère qui n'a certainement pas eu vent des rumeurs sur son futur gendre. Je pense que son serviteur Henri a dû courir les campagnes pour trouver une jouvencelle dont la famille accepte ce mariage."

"- Oui, mais as-tu déjà vu une mère ne pas accompagner sa fille lors de son mariage ?"

"- Et bien Clayburn a de la chance, dit Dominic. J'aurais voulu que ma belle-mère n'assiste pas à mon mariage. Une vraie plaie cette femme."

"- Je ne plaisante pas, Dominic. Cette jouvencelle était seule, si nous écartons la présence de sa suivante."

"- Tu as donc vu la fiancée ?"

"- Oui. Je l'ai aperçue alors qu'elle se faisait conduire dans ses appartements."

"- Et comment est-elle ? demanda Richard visiblement très intéressé."

"- Jeune", répondit-il.

"- Tu ne nous apprends rien", fit remarquer Dominic.

"- Elle se fanera. Je vous le certifie. Elle n'a rien à voir avec les beautés fardées de la cour. Son innocence va attirer sur elle les regards concupiscents, et elle ne tiendra pas face à Clayburn."

"- Pauvre petite, dit Richard. Si seulement il existait un moyen de l'éloigner de cet homme."

"- Cela ne nous concerne pas, coupa Dominic. Sa famille en a décidé ainsi. Nous n'avons aucun droit de nous mêler de cette affaire."

"- Heureusement que la douce lady Denfield n'est pas ici. Tu aurais regretté tes paroles, mon cher Dominic."

Il rit jaune. Sa femme avait la manie de s'intéresser au sort des plus démunies. De plus il n'ignorait pas à quel point Clarissa détestait Clayburn. Il fallait la voir lorsqu'elle l'accompagnait à la cour. Elle incendiait du regard le pauvre homme - solidarité masculine oblige - et lorsqu'il tentait de lui présenter ses hommages, Clarissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre un air dédaigneux qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Sa femme aurait tout tenté pour éloigner une pauvre jouvencelle des mains de ce bourreau, comme elle aimait le qualifier.

"- Oui, mais me préoccuper de la future épouse de Clayburn n'est pas une de mes priorités."

"- Et si elle avait été ta fille ?"

"- Elle ne l'est pas !"

"- Réponds Dominic."

"- Je n'aurais pas été assez fou pour offrir ma fille à cet homme !"

"- Mais peut-être que sa famille n'avait pas le choix", fit remarquer Brendan.

"- Que voulez-vous que je fasse !"

"- Passe un mot à Clayburn pour le dissuader de maltraiter sa nouvelle épouse", proposa Richard.

"- Et croyez-vous qu'il me laissera voir le roi après cette menace déguisée ?"

"- Voyons, dit Richard en posant un bras autour des épaules de Dominic, tu le lui diras après ton entretien avec le roi."

"- Et pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?"

"- Parce que tu es bien plus influent que nous", répondit Brendan.

Dominic soupira.

"- Très bien."

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

"- Rendez-moi un service."

"- Lequel ?" demandèrent-ils.

"- Retrouvez-moi les deux garçons que nous avons croisés dans le hall."

"- Le roux et le brun ?"

"- Oui."

Et sur ce, Dominic referma la porte derrière lui et s'éloigna dans le couloir en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Clayburn pour le convaincre de lui accorder une audience avec le roi. Mais les paroles de Brendan interrompaient toujours le cours de ses pensées.

S'immiscer dans la vie privée de Clayburn... Richard et Brendan savaient pertinemment qu'il était dangereux de s'impliquer dans les affaires de famille, en particulier les mariages. Et puis, il doutait que Clayburn soit impressionné par des menaces. Il était désormais tout puissant auprès du roi.

Malgré tout, Dominic se promit d'intervenir dans cette affaire. Il est vrai qu'il allait bientôt devenir père. Il n'aurait pas aimé que sa fille épouse un homme aux moeurs douteuses, pas plus qu'il n'aurait aimé voir sa nièce épouser ce monstre.

_Emma..._

Si sa femme accouchait d'une petite fille, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit aussi espiègle que sa petite Emma. Il pensait beaucoup moins à sa nièce ces dernières années mais la mort de son frère - le père de Emma - il y a un mois, l'avait poussé à se remémorer tous les souvenirs, bons et mauvais. Le malheur avait frappé la maison de son frère il y a dix ans lors de la disparition de Emma et ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'à sa mort. Dominic se demanda si son neveu Andrew allait aussi bien que le disait sa dernière lettre. Il aurait peut-être dû se tenir au courant au lieu de partir pour la Flandre. Il avait été un oncle bien absent.

_Dès que j'aurai cinq minutes à moi_, songea Dominic, _j'irai rendre une petite visite à Andrew_.

Il s'arrêta devant les appartements de lord Clayburn. Il frappa et un serviteur lui ouvrit et lui demanda de patienter dans l'antichambre. Lorsqu'enfin, il put accéder au petit salon - petit n'était pas vraiment le mot adéquat pour caractériser les proportions de ce salon aux murs tapissés - il trouva lord Clayburn en compagnie d'un jeune homme blond qui se tenait dans un fauteuil. Les jambes croisées, un coude sur le bras du fauteuil et le poing contre la joue. Il dégageait une assurance assez indécente pour son âge, et le mépris qu'on lisait dans ses yeux montrait à quel point il se croyait supérieur. Il semblait, de plus, agacé comme si sa conversation avec Clayburn ne rimait à rien.

"- Vous êtes enfin rentré de Flandre, lord Denfield."

"- Oui, le voyage a été fort instructif, répondit Dominic en tentant de calmer la répulsion qu'il avait pour son interlocuteur. Et je voudrais d'ailleurs en faire part à notre roi... le plus tôt serait le mieux."

"- Vous savez que notre cher roi est occupé. L'empereur Louis IV est arrivé il y a à peine une heure et..."

"- Ce que j'ai à dire au roi est très important, l'interrompit Dominic. J'ai été témoin de ce qui se passait en Flandre et j'ai également pu m'entretenir avec le comte... Je me suis aperçu de mon erreur. Notre roi se doit, au nom de l'Angleterre, d'imposer sa parole au royaume de France. Il est intolérable que l'on puisse se moquer aussi impunément de notre monarque !"

"- Je vois que vous avez reconsidéré votre position, lord Denfield. Vous m'en voyez agréablement surpris."

"- La guerre est mauvaise pour nous tous. Je ne changerai pas d'avis là-dessus. Toutefois, nos intérêts sont en jeu. Il est évident que nous ne pourrons pas nous faire respecter sans une guerre."

"- Bien, dit Clayburn, je suis ravi de vous entendre parler ainsi. Je pourrais vous permettre de rencontrer le roi avant le banquet. Cela pourrait l'inciter à redoubler d'effort dans sa tentative de rallier l'Allemagne à l'Angleterre."

Lord Clayburn s'installa derrière son secrétaire, prit une plume, écrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin, le scella, appela son serviteur puis lui tendit la lettre.

"- Suivez mon serviteur. Il vous mènera jusqu'au roi qui avec ce mot vous accordera une audience."

"- Je vous remercie, lord Clayburn."

Dominic prit le chemin de la sortie à la suite du serviteur. Lorsque la porte de l'antichambre se referma, un rire narquois s'éleva.

Clayburn observa Drago qui le regardait d'un oeil moqueur.

"- Pourquoi riez-vous ?" demanda le lord visiblement vexé.

"- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il ironique. Celui qui ment est trompé à son tour. Vous êtes une pâle copie d'un serpent, car vous n'êtes finalement pas aussi malin que le pensait mon père."

"- Ne m'insultez pas !"

"- Cet homme n'est pas plus intéressé par cette guerre que je le suis par mon futur mariage."

"- Qui vous le dit ?"

"- Moi."

"- Vous êtes encore bien jeune pour compren..."

"- Trop jeune ! s'exclama Drago en bondissant subitement de son siège. Je ne le crois pas ! dit-il en faisant face à lord Clayburn. Et si j'étais là dans le seul but de vous surveiller ? Croyez-vous que mon père enverrait un incompétent pour surveiller un de ses hommes les plus importants ?"

"- Comment cela ? Votre père n'aurait-il plus confiance en moi ?"

"- Vous lui demanderez vous-même. Je ne suis pas votre informateur à ce que je sache."

"- Dites-moi vos intentions, messire."

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, railla-t-il. Ce n'est pas vous que je suis venu surveiller mais Harry Potter."

"- Le Survivant ! Vous voulez dire que _le _Survivant est ici !"

"- Mon père le pense. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas vu la moindre trace de Potter et de sa belette, mais nous devrions rester sur nos gardes Ces deux-là aiment fourrer leur nez là où il ne faut pas."

"- Très bien. Je prendrai des mesures."

"- Non ! Ce serait une bonne manière de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Agissez comme à l'accoutumée. Je me charge de tout. En attendant, nous n'aurons aucun contact en dehors de ces appartements. Restons discrets dans nos entretiens."

Sur ce, Drago se dirigea vers la porte.

"- Dites-moi Clayburn, dit-il en s'immobilisant. Est-ce vrai que vous allez vous remarier ?"

"- Oui. Après avoir réglé quelques détails, j'irai rendre visite à ma future épouse pour lui offrir quelques bijoux avant notre mariage. J'espère qu'elle saura me remercier de l'avoir tirée de sa campagne."

Lord Clayburn continua de parler mais Drago avait déjà quitté les lieux. Il était agacé par cet homme sans savoir pourquoi.

Il continua à marcher dans les couloirs froids du château. Il ne savait pas où il se rendait exactement mais s'il continuait à flâner, il tomberait sûrement sur Potter et Weasley. Mais il dut s'avouer que jouer au chat et à la souris n'était pas aussi amusant qu'il le pensait. En parlant de chat, il aperçut une grosse touffe de poils courir dans sa direction. Drago se pencha et l'attrapa en le saisissant par la peau du cou et le souleva pour l'examiner de plus près.

"- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas l'animal de compagnie de cette Granger ? Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre visite et la pousser à bout ?"

C'était la seule distraction qu'il pouvait espérer en ces lieux. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de divertissant chez les moldus. Le problème était qu'il ignorait où se trouvaient précisément les appartements de sa future victime. Il regarda à nouveau Pattenrond puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

"- Tu vas me conduire à ta maîtresse sinon je fais de toi de la pâté pour chien."

Pattenrond sembla ignorer la menace. Drago voulut serrer le cou du félin pour le punir de son insolence envers lui lorsque soudain il entendit des cris hystériques résonner dans le couloir.

"- Ta moldue de maîtresse crie encore plus fort que cette maudite Pansy. A croire que les jeunes filles ne savent pas s'exprimer autrement que par des hurlements. Fais-moi penser à bâillonner ma future épouse."

Il croisa le regard de Pattenrond.

"- Ne me dis surtout pas que je discute avec toi... Le pire est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. La folie de Granger semble être contagieuse. Vivement que je quitte les Moldus avant de devoir être interné à St-Mangouste."

Il s'arrêta alors au détour en entendant Hermione s'excuser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Je suis désolée, messire. Sincèrement désolée."

Hermione se confondait en excuses alors que le jeune homme remettait ses lunettes sur son nez. Son geste la fit s'attarder sur ses yeux. Elle fut immédiatement frappée par ses yeux verts aussi vive que l'éclat d'une émeraude. Il était bel homme.

Mais, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu le voir dans le couloir. Certes, il était faiblement éclairé par les torches suspendues aux murs, mais tout de même ! Il semblait s'être subitement matérialisé devant elle. Impossible !

"- Vous ai-je blessée ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

"- ..."

"- Si vous ne répondez pas, je finirai par croire que je vous ai réellement blessée", dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à recevoir autant de gentillesse. Il s'informait de son état avec une inquiétude non feinte. Et le sourire... C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'un homme se montrait aussi prévenant envers elle.

"- Alors ?"

"- Euh... Je vais très bien, messire", répondit-elle en balbutiant.

"- Vous m'en voyez soulagé", répliqua-t-il en lui prenant délicatement la main puis en y déposant un baiser.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. La gorge sèche, elle n'était plus qu'une tomate bredouillant des phrases incompréhensibles. Devant sa propre idiotie, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

"- Je... Euh..."

"- Harry ! Je te retrouve enfin !"

Le souffle soudain sur sa nuque la fit sursauter. Hermione sauta au cou de Harry. Ce château était vraiment étrange. Les gens semblaient apparaître dans votre dos par magie.

"- Ron !"

"- Je vois que tu ne perds pas ton temps", plaisanta-t-il en voyant le couple enlacé devant lui.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son ami. Il écarta doucement la jeune fille de lui mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher après cette petite frousse causée par Ron.

"- Nous sommes désolés, dit Harry. Ron est un joyeux plaisantin. Il aime surprendre les gens... d'une bien méchante manière, d'ailleurs", dit-il sur un ton plein de reproches.

"- Moi, un joyeux plaisantin ? répéta Ron amusé. Depuis..."

Harry lui fit signe de se taire.

"- Ah ! Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses, ma dame. D'ailleurs, pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas un malotru je vais de ce pas me présenter. Ron Weasley pour vous servir, dit-il. Celui que vous tenez si fermement - au risque de l'étouffer - est un ami, Harry Potter."

La tête toujours plongée dans la nuque de Harry, Hermione prononça une phrase, qu'ils ne réussirent pas à déchiffrer.

"- Que dites-vous ?" demanda Harry en relevant son visage.

"- Hermione Granger."

"- Est-ce votre nom ?"

Elle acquiesça de la tête tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Harry. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi durant des heures si les miaulements d'un chat ne l'avaient pas incitée à détourner les yeux de Harry.

"- Pattenrond ! s'écria-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour saisir le chat. Sais-tu que je te cherchais ! N'as-tu pas écouté ce que Mary nous a dit ? Nous ne devons pas nous éloigner de nos appartements si nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis. Tu le sais et pourtant tu as osé t'enfuir, petit garnement !"

Les regards de Harry et Ron se croisèrent et ils étouffèrent un rire.

Soudain, ils virent Hermione se relever brusquement avec une impression horrifiée sur le visage. Si quelqu'un la surprenait en tête à tête avec ces deux garçons, sa réputation serait compromise.

"- J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, messires."

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se hâta de rejoindre ses appartements qui se trouvaient à deux portes de là.

"- Tu as fait une belle rencontre."

"- Je suis tombé sur elle", expliqua Harry qui regarda la porte derrière laquelle Hermione venait de disparaître.

"- Ce n'est pas évident de transplaner dans ce château moldu sans tomber sur l'un d'eux. Ils grouillent de partout. Tu as eu de la chance... à ce que j'ai pu voir, la demoiselle te mangeait du regard. Elle semblait très attirée par toi au point de rester pendue à ton cou."

"- Tu lui as fait peur, Ron."

"- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, mon ami. J'aurais également tout fait pour calmer les craintes de cette pauvre damoiselle en détresse."

"- Ron."

"- Oui ?"

"- Tais-toi. N'oublie pas que nous avons un homme à trouver."

"- Dumbledore aurait pu nous fournir plus de détails sur cet homme. Comment reconnaître ce moldu parmi tous les autres ? Et puis, je suis étonné qu'il nous ait enfin demandé, explicitement, de surveiller les moldus. Il a dû obtenir certaines informations. Certainement le hibou qu'il a reçu il y a cinq jours. Je me demande de qui il pouvait provenir."

"- Je ne sais pas. S'il a gardé le silence sur cet informateur, je pense que nous devrions respecter son choix. Dumbledore a dit que le moldu nous reconnaîtrait."

"- Nous le verrons certainement lors du banquet. Tous les courtisans seront présents et là nous verrons forcément notre homme."

"- Tu as raison."

A l'autre bout du couloir, Drago écoutait la conversation avec grand intérêt.

_Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a également des contacts chez les moldus... Très intéressant. Potter ne doit pas me voir. Il serait capable d'en informer le fou et je suis certain qu'il ferait le lien avec Clayburn, même si ce dernier n'a plus de contact avec le monde des sorciers._

Mais très vite, les préoccupations de sa mission s'évaporèrent pour d'autres. Comment cette Granger avait-elle pu sauter ainsi au cou de ce Potter ? C'était indécent de la part d'une jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à se marier. Ignorait-elle ce qu'elle risquait à se montrer dans une telle posture avec un homme qui n'était ni son époux ni un membre de sa famille ?

Il garda les yeux sur la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et une chambrière en sortit précipitamment. Intrigué, Drago s'approcha. Il porta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir puis entra. Il ne vit personne dans le salon qu'il découvrit bien luxueux par rapport à celle dans laquelle il logeait. Clayburn savait épater ses futures épouses.

"- Je crois que tu as raison, Mary. Je vais épouser cet homme mais je prendrai un amant."

"- Enfin, vous écoutez mes conseils. Je vous assure que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire."

"- Je ne pourrai jamais aimer un homme qui m'a été imposé."

"- Je me demande ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis aussi vite ? Auriez-vous déjà trouvé l'heureux élu alors que vous n'avez pas encore assisté au banquet ?"

"- Oui, avoua-t-elle rougissante. Je l'ai rencontré alors que je poursuivais Pattenrond. Il est brun et ses yeux sont d'un vert magnifique !"

"- Je pensais que vous auriez choisi messire Malefoy."

"- Malefoy ! Moi et ce... Cet homme arrogant qui mériterait de recevoir quelques leçons de modestie et de savoir-vivre ? Non ! Je n'ai pas choisi mon futur époux, mais je déciderai de mon futur amant, et ce ne sera certainement pas cette tête de fouine ! Je veux un homme tendre, attentionné et souriant... Messire Potter semble tout indiqué pour jouer le rôle que je lui assigne."

"- J'ai l'impression que l'ambiance de la cour déteint sur vous. Vous avez le discours d'une intrigante."

La réplique de Hermione fut interrompue par le bruit des coups donnés sur la porte.

A la recherche d'une cachette, Drago, qui se trouvait dans le salon, jugea rapidement la pièce d'un coup d'oeil. Il bondit derrière le fauteuil de velours rouge.

Mary alla ouvrir et laissa passer les domestiques qui apportèrent les seaux d'eau dans la chambre. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur tâche, ils quittèrent l'appartement. Mary rejoignit alors Hermione.

"- Pardieu ! Regardez-moi tous ces flacons d'huiles aromatiques. Lord Clayburn craint-il que l'odeur des chevaux vous ait à jamais marquée ?

Drago entendit un rire cristallin répondre à la remarque, puis il entendit un corps s'immerger dans l'eau. Il aurait dû quitter ces appartements. Il aurait dû s'éloigner au lieu de rester accroupi derrière le fauteuil à écouter cette conversation et à serrer des poings tout en rageant en silence.

D'abord, Lucius qui l'envoyait chez les Moldus et lui tendait un piège pour épouser Pansy, ensuite ce lord Clayburn qui le croyait trop jeune pour ne pas comprendre leur complot, et enfin Granger qui ne trouvait pas mieux que de le rabaisser par ses paroles. Mais le pire, était sans doute qu'une fois de plus Potter tirait son épingle du jeu. Il avait la confiance de Dumbledore, il réussissait à se faire aimer même dans ce monde alors que les moldus ignoraient sa légende. Et entendre, Granger, avouer son attirance pour le Survivant.

_Elle va voir si je suis arrogant_, pensa-t-il furieux. _Elle va voir ce qu'il en coûte d'insulter un Malefoy._

Il se releva brusquement. Il fit tomber un vase posé sur une petite table. Le bruit fit accourir Mary dans le salon.

"- Messire Malefoy ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que faites-vous..."

"- _Stupefix_ !" dit-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers la jeune femme.

Puis, n'accordant plus aucune attention à Mary, il se dirigea vers la chambre, tout aussi spacieuse que le salon. Dans un coin, il découvrit Hermione immergée dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules et les mains agrippées aux rebords de la bassine. Elle posa un regard effrayé sur lui.

"- Que faites-vous ici ? réussit-elle à articuler malgré la panique qui s'emparait d'elle. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette chambre ! Partez ou... "

"- Ou quoi ? coupa-t-il en avançant vers elle. Allez-y crier mais sachez que je peux vous rendre aussi muette qu'une carpe."

"- Mary !"

"- Elle dort."

"- Mary !"

"- Ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'elle dormait ?"

Il s'agenouilla près de la bassine et prit le menton de Hermione entre ses doigts.

"- Il me semble que vous avez perdu votre langue de vipère, ma dame. Est-ce la fatigue qui vous empêche d'être aussi incisive que lorsque nous étions sur la route ? Non, laissez-moi deviner. C'est votre rencontre avec Potter qui vous met dans cet état. Non, je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vous trouble, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il entre ses dents.

Hermione ne pouvait se détacher du regard de Malefoy. Elle lisait sa colère, mais elle ne savait pas qui en était la source.

"- Répondez !"

"- Je... Allez-vous en !" s'écria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Elle enjamba la bassine en tentant de cacher ses parties intimes d'une main tandis que l'autre tâtonnait en direction d'un drap posé sur une chaise. Elle s'en enveloppa très vite.

"- Sortez d'ici ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !"

"- Je sortirai de cette chambre lorsque l'envie m'en prendra. Pour le moment, j'ai d'autres idées en tête."

Elle recula, inquiète.

"- Je vous en prie, messire, sortez ! Je vous implore de quitter cette chambre."

"- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas Potter. Les larmes et les lamentations ne m'atteignent pas."

Hermione, toujours sous le regard haineux de Drago, tenta de fuir, mais elle se heurta au corps de Malefoy qui s'interposa entre elle et la sortie.

"- Où comptez-vous fuir ?"

"- Là, où vous ne serez pas", répliqua-t-elle.

"- Vous allez bientôt me dire que je ne suis pas digne de vous", railla-t-il.

"- Vous ne l'êtes pas !"

"- Et c'est pour cela que votre préférence va à Clayburn. Lui, il est si digne de devenir votre époux, ironisa-t-il. Et quant à Potter... Il est digne de devenir votre amant. Et moi, je ne suis digne que de vos insultes, c'est cela ! cria-t-il furieux."

"- Vous m'avez espionné ! s'horrifia-t-elle. Vous êtes immonde !dit-elle en se débattant. Lâchez-moi !"

"- Mes mains vous répugnent-elles à ce point ? Il est vrai que la fouine que je suis n'a aucun droit sur vous. Mais désolé de vous contredire, ma chère, vous m'êtes redevable."

"- Je ne vous dois rien !"

"- Oh, que si. Et vous allez me payer dès maintenant."

"- Mais, je n'ai rien à..."

"- Réfléchissez donc un peu. Ne soyez pas plus idiote que vous ne l'êtes."

Hermione avait cessé de se débattre pour regarder Malefoy droit dans les yeux. Elle avait déjà vu cette lueur dans les prunelles de certains hommes. C'était celui du désir. L'évidence la pétrifia sur place. Malefoy la voulait, elle !

"- Je vois que nous nous comprenons, dit-il narquois. Il reste encore un peu d'espoir pour nous deux. Vous ne croyez pas ?"

"- Jamais !" s'écria-t-elle en se débattant de plus belle.

"- Si ! Clayburn, Potter, Weasley et tous les autres devront s'y faire ! C'est moi qui vous aurai en premier !"

"- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Je vous interdit de..."

Sa phrase se perdit sous le baiser impétueux qu'il lui donna. Hermione aurait tant souhaité le frapper mais ses doigts étaient fermement agrippés autour du drap. Si elle le lâchait, elle dévoilerait sa nudité et elle ne voulait surtout pas donner à Malefoy plus de raison de s'échauffer davantage.

_Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. Frappe-le et enfuis-toi. Tu subiras à jamais la honte mais tu échapperas à ça !_

Mais n'était-ce pas, de toute manière, ce qu'elle subirait avec Clayburn le soir de leur noce ? Que se soit avec Malefoy ou Clayburn, se serait la même chose. Elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Oui, mais le mariage lui évitait la honte et la souillure.

"- C'est dommage de devoir cacher de si beaux atours derrière un misérable tissu. Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de cela", proposa-t-il en la relâchant subitement.

Elle le vit sortir une baguette de bois de sous son vêtement et le brandir en direction du drap. Il prononça le mot _reducto_. Sous le regard ébahi de Hermione, le drap rapetissa jusqu'à devenir un minuscule bout de tissus incapable de couvrir ne serait-ce que son visage empourpré.

Hermione recula vers le lit et arracha la couverture pour s'en couvrir, mais malheureusement, elle aussi subit le même traitement que le drap. Hermione saisit, malgré tout, un autre drap mais comme les autres, il ne tarda pas à se révéler inutile.

Ce que Malefoy accomplissait devant elle était impensable, mais son tour de passe-passe, ne l'impressionnait plus. Ce qu'elle désirait était de quitter cette chambre avec sa virginité intacte. Mais elle dut reconnaître que cela ne serait pas chose aisée face à un sorcier - car s'en était forcément un.

"- Vous n'avez aucune morale ! Si vous en aviez, un tant soit peu, vous n'oseriez pas violenter la femme d'un autre."

"- Un serpent se moque de la morale, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Mais je peux vous promettre que je ne serai certainement pas aussi violent que Clayburn."

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle constata qu'elle s'était elle-même emprisonnée en s'approchant du lit. La chambre qu'elle avait trouvé splendide à son arrivée lui parut soudainement très austère. Les murs aux tapisseries chatoyantes se délavèrent et virèrent au gris.

Drago l'enlaça puis donna quelques baisers sur sa nuque, tout en remontant vers le coin de ses lèvres.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse preuve d'un semblant de douceur. Mais son approche était certainement stratégique. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ferait preuve de douceur dans un tel acte.

Il se pressa davantage contre elle et tandis que ses mains effleuraient ses hanches, il l'embrassa.

Immobile entre ses bras, Hermione subit ce baiser. Il traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et sa langue chercha la sienne.

Hermione s'écarta brusquement de lui. Que venait-elle de ressentir ? Des frissons ? Son corps était-il devenu fou !

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

"- J'ai l'impression que ma lionne n'est pas si froide que ça", déclara-t-il.

"- Je ne suis pas votre..."

Drago étouffa sa phrase sous un autre baiser. Et décidé cette fois à passer à l'acte, il la poussa brusquement sur le lit.

**A suivre...**

**Mando** : Kyyaaa ! Comment t'as pu arrêter là ! Je veux la suite ! Drago…fait pas trop ton Bad chéri...calme...calme…Non ! Vas y ! J'adore...MDR, je suis pas nette…

**Feylie** : ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne le contrôle pas. Tu sais bien qu'un Malefoy n'est pas facile à contrôler

**Eifer : **en revanche, t'aurais pu te contrôler et pas finir LA !

**Mando** : Tout à fait d'accord !

**Feylie** : oui, mais j'aime bien jouer les sadiques rires sadiques

**Mando** : Pff, hélas pour nous son côté Shadow grandit chaque jour un peu plus, si ce n'est pas malheureux…

Donc, voilà la fin de ce chapitre très mouvementé qui finit sur une note des SHA (Eifer, Mando et moi) ! J'espère que ça vous a plu sinon vous savez comment faire : commenter et vous plaindre dedans ! Mdr.

A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Rien ne va plus

Salut à tous et désolée pour le retard !

**Darkdreamer **: Mdr, des profs comme ça j'en ai durant toute ma scolarité. Il y en jsute deux qui m'ont fait aimer la matière au point de me contaminer. Et si tu aimes l'Histoire avec moi, et bien je peux te dire que tu aurais aimé les cours avec ces deux profs ! Maintenant, tu pourras te vanter de savoir qui sont les acteurs de la guerre de cent ans. Tu vas en bluffer plus d'un, mdr  
**  
Infinitylight **: géniale ton idée de scénar.. dommage que tu perdes ton pari, mdr. Allez avance la tune, mdr. Pour une surprise... je susi certaine que tu sais ce qui va se passer mais qu'il faut vraimentêtre une auteur sadik pour laisserfaire ça... mais avec moi, c'est toujours fatal les hsitoires. Tu aimes mes persos seocndaires ? Waouh ! Je vais aller de ce pas avertir mes potes.. le problème, ce sera de leur parler... sont morts donc... mdr. Merci beaucoup !

**Sara Black** : Mais pouruqoi crois-tu que Hermione n'est pas une sorcière ? Je l'ai dit dans ma fic ? Je vois pas où, mdr. Tu vas voir qu'elle est bien une sorcière. Je ne vais pas vous déboussoler. Si Hermione est sorcière dans HP, elle le sera aussi dans ma fic.  
**  
Ange des Fées** : 3 h du mat ! Et dire que je dors à cette heure-ci ! Bien sur que je tepermets de dodoter, mais fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas trop tarder devant l'ordi pour lire ma fic. J'ai pas envie que mes lecteurs tombent malade. Je vous veux en pleine forme, moi ! Parce qu'après je sais que vox revoiews sont toujours au top !

**Rose Potter** : Tu ne connais donc pas ma répuation sur le site ? On dirait que non. Je suis réputée pour ma sadicité ! Demande donc à Marilla-chan. Je joue des petits tours comme ça qui me ravissent au plus haut point mais vous donne des sueurs froides à vous, mdr. J'adore !

**Raphou** : Ravie que ma fic te plaise, Raph ! Pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : bonne lecture !  
**  
Marilla-chan** : Et oui, je peux pas m'empêcher de faire ça, mdr ! Tu me connais si bien !

**Lunder** : Je crois que tu vas pas apprécier le chapitre alors... Drago méchant... j'en dis pas plus. Ne me tape pas ensuite, hein ?

**Bvv **: ta review était plus que mdr. Je t'imagine bien avec la mâchoire crispée, prête à casser ton ordi. Je sais que tu n'e spas fan de Drago/Hermione, et je suis hyper contente que tu ais quand même lu ma fic. Ca veut dire beaucoup et ça me touche. Je vais essayer de te faire aimer ( un peu Drago) même si ça va être dur vu le chapitre que j'ai pondu. Mais quand même qu'estc-e qu'il est sexy mon Drago dans ma fic, allez avoue-le ! Tu craque un peu, hein ? Tu sais quoi ? Si j'arrive pas à te faire succomber (à 15) au charme de Drago et de mon couple Drago/Hermione, je... j'arrête d'écrire des fics !

**Liz Ewilan **: oui, elle est dans la m... ! Je dis plus rien !

**Jorajho **: très frustant !

**Hermylove** : tout vient à point pour celui qui sait attendre !  
**  
Dragonia **: mes deux amies du SHA (Eifer et Mando) te dirait qu'il ne faut pas me dire "sadik", je prends ça pour un compliment, mdr.Quant à ta question, je crois que tu es celle qui se rapproche plus de la vérité... et tes autres questions trouveront une petite réponse dans ce chapitre.  
**  
LaskaMalfoy **: Si Drago ne voit pas encore le pendentif de Hermione, c'est que... tu verras danc ce chapitre ce qu'il en ait de cette histoire de pendentif  
**  
Moune **: Merci Moune pour ta review ! Tu sais déjà ce que je pense de tes p'etits mots alors Bisous !

Je vous préviens déjà pour ce chapitre : si je fais telle ou telle chose ce n'est pas pour parâitre méchante ou je sais pas quoi avec mes persos. Donc, ne pleurez pas trop sur le sort de Hermione, l'avenir lui réserve encore bien des surprises...

Je vous préviens déjà pour ce chapitre : si je fais telle ou telle chose ce n'est pas pour parâitre méchante ou je sais pas quoi avec mes persos. Donc, ne pleurez pas trop sur le sort de Hermione, l'avenir lui réserve encore bien des surprises...

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 6 : Rien ne va plus

Son regard était beaucoup plus dur à supporter que ses insultes. Hermione gardait la tête haute malgré son humiliation, de façon à lui signifier qu'elle ne se rendait pas. Outragée, elle l'était, mais pas battue !

Drago voulut lui caresser la joue mais elle frappa sa main avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

"- Ne me touchez pas ! Si vous me touchez une fois de plus, je jure de planter un poignard dans votre coeur avant de l'enfoncer dans le mien."

Il lui tourna le dos et se releva. Il se rhabilla en silence. Puis, il s'approcha de la cheminée.

Il avait un énorme poids sur le coeur. Il aurait voulu l'entendre pleurer, crier ou le frapper, mais elle gardait les lèvres closes. Son silence lui renvoyait sa faute en pleine figure. Les poings serrés, il tendit sa main et fit tomber la chandelle qui se trouvait sur la cheminée.

Il entendit un petit cri dans son dos. Au moins avait-il réussi à la rendre craintive.

_Quelle belle victoire_, songea-t-il amer.

Il remarqua alors deux pendentifs. Des présents de Clayburn ? Il les prit dans l'intention de les jeter le plus loin possible, lorsqu'il remarqua les deux fines émeraudes incrustées dans l'un des pendentifs. Les yeux d'un serpent argenté... Le coeur battant, les mains tremblantes, il examina de plus près le bijou. Son teint, déjà pâle, blanchit d'un seul coup. Il observa plus longuement le second pendentif et le reconnut également.

Lentement, il se retourna.

Les bras entourant ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, Hermione se mordait la lèvre comme si elle souhaitait que cette douleur lui fasse oublier une autre beaucoup plus vive. Elle le fixait toujours d'un regard haineux qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle le méprisait et rien d'autre.

Drago serra les doigts autour des pendentifs. La seule personne qu'il avait voulu protéger le méprisait aujourd'hui. Il avait du mal à croire que la petite fille du passé - celle qu'il lui avait fait confiance - était devenue cette jeune femme qui désormais voyait en lui un homme de la pire espèce. Il avait espéré la revoir et lorsqu'enfin ils se retrouvaient, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de gâcher - de la plus mauvaise façon qu'il soit - leurs retrouvailles.

Les mots avaient du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ignorait de quelle façon réparer les choses entre eux... de quelle façon, lui redonner ce qu'il lui avait irrémédiablement pris.

"- Hermione..."

"- Je vous interdit de prononcer mon nom ! Allez-vous en ! Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste !"

Il reposa les pendentifs à l'endroit où il les avait trouvé puis, à contre coeur, sortit de la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa.

Il resta dix bonnes minutes à écouter les pleurs, qui lui parvenaient depuis la chambre, avant de se décider à quitter les appartements de Hermione. Sa dernière action fut de réanimer Mary et de lui effacer de sa mémoire le moment de sa visite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle, Hermione fixait inlassablement le plafond. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être dans son corps. Blessée et souillée... Elle revoyait encore ses mains parcourir son corps, elle sentait son parfum et son poids écraser le sien.

Les images s'imposaient, les sensations revenaient, une brûlure aux creux de ses reins ressurgissait...

Tristesse... Honte...

Elle ne savait plus. Ce dont elle était certaine pour le moment était la haine qu'elle vouait à Malefoy. Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus sa vertu ? Si elle épousait Clayburn, il s'apercevrait le soir de leurs noces qu'elle n'était plus vierge. Elle ne pouvait pas, non plus, retourner chez son oncle sans lui expliquer pour quelle raison elle avait fui Londres.

Elle était perdue.

Brisée.

Elle allait finir comme toutes ces femmes fardées et parfumées qui hantaient les rues de Londres.

La pensée d'un avenir peu reluisant lui déchirait les entrailles. Elle se releva mais ses pieds refusèrent de la porter. Elle s'effondra à genoux et fondit en larmes, une fois de plus. Tout son corps semblait se rebeller.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors. Hermione leva les yeux et vit Mary.

"- Maî... Maitresse ! Qu'avez-vous !"

Hermione avait les yeux désespérément figés devant elle.

"- Répondez-moi, maîtresse !"

"- ..."

"- Maîtresse, je vous en prie ! Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Hermione tourna la tête vers Mary puis voyant son visage inquiet elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"- Parlez-moi."

Sans tourner les yeux, Hermione désigna le lit du doigt. Mary s'écarta de Hermione, se leva et s'approcha du lit. Elle poussa aussitôt un cri horrifié en voyant les quelques gouttes de sang tâcher le drap immaculé du lit. Elle reporta son attention sur Hermione dont les épaules se soulevaient au rythme de ses sanglots.

"- Qui vous a fait cela ?"

"- ..."

"- Dites-le moi ! Cet homme doit prendre ses responsabilités ! Le roi ne cautionnera jamais ce genre de comportement dans son château. Il..."

"- Non ! Je ne veux plus le revoir ! Je ne veux pas être contrainte de l'épouser !"

"- Si vous ne le faites pas, lord Clayburn... il..."

"- Je trouverai un moyen de lui cacher la vérité", assura-t-elle d'une voix encore tremblante.

"- Mais comment ! Il remarquera que..."

"- Non ! Je trouverai un moyen ! Je t'en prie, Mary, ne dis rien !"

Elles furent interrompues par des violents coups à la porte. Mary hésita entre rester auprès de sa maîtresse et aller ouvrir. Mais les coups se firent tellement pressants qu'elle dut se résoudre à aller ouvrir.

Henri se tenait devant la porte visiblement furieux.

"- Henri ? Que faites-vous ici ?"

"- Mon maître m'a demandé de vous annoncer sa venue. Dame Hermione est-elle prête ?"

"- Euh... Pas encore ! Voyons, une dame se doit d'être présentable pour faire honneur à son futur époux. Croyez-vous qu'une petite heure nous suffise ?"

"- Mon maître n'est pas patient."

"- Dites-lui de patienter encore trente minutes."

"- Dix minutes pas plus, concéda Henri. Nous risquons de manquer le début du banquet et le roi n'aime pas les retardataires.

"- Entendu. Revenez dans dix minutes avec lord Clayburn. Ma maîtresse sera prête."

Mary referma hâtivement la porte et rejoignit Hermione dans la chambre.

"- Vite ! Le temps nous manque ! Nous devons vous préparer, maîtresse !"

"- Je ne tiens pas à assister à ce maudit banquet !"

"- Lord Clayburn viendra lui-même vous chercher. S'il vous voit ainsi..."

Hermione comprit aussitôt ce qu'impliquait la visite de Clayburn. Il allait certainement s'entretenir avec elle et lui offrir ses présents pour leur mariage. S'il la découvrait dans cet état, elle ne donnait pas cher de son avenir à la cour.

Elle se releva d'un bond et - bien que l'eau de la bassine ait refroidit depuis le temps - plongea dans son bain dans le but de faire disparaître toute trace de Malefoy sur son corps. Ensuite, Mary la sécha et la vêtit aussi vite qu'elle le put. Les cheveux furent torsadés à la hâte et mêlés à un ruban de même ton que sa robe vert émeraude. Avec amertume, cette couleur la fit repenser à Harry Potter. Elle balaya l'image de son esprit pour se focaliser sur sa prochaine rencontre avec Clayburn.

Hermione enfila ses souliers et à cet instant - comme Henri l'avait déclaré - lord Clayburn s'annonça.

Mary alla ouvrir tandis que Hermione prenait place sur le fauteuil de son salon. Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin Clayburn, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle avait l'impression de revoir Rosalie en face d'elle mais en moins volumineux. Ils avaient le même regard perfide et le sourire bien présent mais faux. La répulsion que Hermione commençait à ressentir pour cet homme se fit encore plus grande lorsqu'il s'avança et prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Il caressa du doigt le dos de sa main et remonta, en faisant des petits cercles, vers son poignet. Les yeux qu'il leva vers elle la firent tressaillir. Hermione n'osait pas imaginer les intentions que Clayburn avait en tête et qu'il aurait mis à exécution s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence de Mary et de Henry.

Dégoûtée, Hermione ôta vivement sa main puis resserra son châle autour de ses épaule. Ce geste sembla déplaire énormément au lord dont le visage perdit son sourire hypocrite pour se voiler d'un voile de contrariété. Mais il se radoucit avant que la colère n'imprègne complètement ses traits.

"- N'ayez crainte, ma mie, dit-il sur un ton charmeur ? Je ne vous ferai jamais le moindre mal. Si nous devons passer le reste de nos jours ensemble, je voudrais que vous perdiez cette crainte envers moi."

"- Oui, milord."

"- Bien."

Clayburn fit signe à Henri d'avancer. Il s'exécuta. Dans ses mains, il portait un coffret de velours noir.

"- Tenez, ma mie, dit Clayburn en tendant le coffret vers Hermione. Voici le gage de mon amour pour vous."

Hermione l'ouvrit et découvrit une rangée de perles. Elle aurait pu ressentir de la joie si ce présent lui avait été offert en d'autre circonstance, mais là... Elle sentit l'étau se resserrer davantage autour d'elle.

Voyant que Hermione ne réagissait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité, Clayburn prit le collier de perles pour le placer, au seul endroit digne d'être posé, autour du cou gracieux de Hermione. Elle frissonna d'appréhension lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Clayburn effleurer sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux et contient, en elle, le cri de rage qui la secouait depuis le départ de Malefoy.

"- Vous êtes magnifique ! s'extasia Clayburn. N'est-ce pas que ma future épouse est magnifique, Henri ?"

"- Oui, maître. Votre dame est ravissante."

Un sourire crispé s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Hermione. Elle tourna la tête vers Mary qui se tenait silencieuse depuis la venue de Clayburn. Hermione vit le visage attristé de sa suivante et comprit qu'elle assistait à cette scène avec la même impuissance. Les mots étaient de trop, ne servaient plus, ne signifiaient rien et surtout étaient incapables de rendre compte de la tragédie dans laquelle vivait Hermione.

Clayburn prit la main de Hermione et l'incita à se lever. Ce qu'elle fit. Sous les regards inquiets de Mary, qui appréhendait le comportement de sa maîtresse lors du banquet, le couple quitta l'appartement, suivi de Henri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après que la prière fut prononcée, les mets couverts d'un linge - pratique destinée à éviter les empoisonnements - défilèrent devant le roi Edouard et sa cour. Hermione n'avait jamais assisté à repas aussi agité. Les courtisans discutaient bruyamment avec leurs voisins, même à celui installé à l'autre bout de la table. Le plus étrange était sans doute que chaque service était annoncé par un coup de trompette.

Installée près de Clayburn et non loin du roi Edouard - un homme blond et bel homme -, qui avait tenu à faire sa connaissance, Hermione gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains entrecroisées sous la table. Elle était incapable d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'un simple morceau de viande ou une bouchée de pain. Lorsque Clayburn tournait la tête vers elle, elle faisait mine d'apprécier la nourriture qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Heureusement, les divertissements qui entrecoupaient chaque service, lui permettaient de souffler un peu. Elle fut moins tendue en remarquant l'absence de Malefoy. Tant mieux, elle ne souhaitait plus le revoir.

Elle essaya de suivre la conversation entre Clayburn, le roi et l'empereur allemand, mais la discussion l'ennuya au bout de dix minutes. Ses ennuis actuels étaient bien plus importants que l'obtention d'une couronne.

Elle essaya de boire son verre de vin, mais malgré sa soif elle ne put ingurgiter qu'une misérable gorgée.

Difficile de paraître forte alors qu'à l'intérieur chaque fibre était déchirée. Elle avait perdu son insouciance depuis bien longtemps mais là... ce dernier combat avec Malefoy l'avait complètement anéantie. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir laissé faire les choses, de ne pas avoir été assez combative... D'avoir été à la merci de ses prunelles grises que ses yeux auraient voulu ignorer pour ne pas être hypnotisée... Un serpent. Malefoy en était un. Elle savait sa perfidie mais pourtant, il avait réussi à l'égarer... Le serpent de la Bible, c'était lui ! Elle, apeurée mais si curieuse, avait croqué cette pomme qui avait déjà condamné Eve, son aïeule.

A bien y réfléchir, elle aurait dû savoir que son seul amant était et serait toujours ce prince si froid, si désolant et si possessif... ce chagrin toujours présent, l'étreignant, la caressant, lui murmurant ses remords à chaque fois...

Le paradis était loin désormais. L'enfer lui ouvrait ses portes. Cette cour bruyante et étouffante en était un aperçu.

Les sons de trompette, les paroles et les rires valsaient autour d'elle. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux, elle voyait parfaitement les gestes de chacun. Elle avait beau se boucher les oreilles, les sons persistaient et s'amplifiaient encore plus.

_Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez...! Silence !_

Il n'existait donc aucun abri où déposer son âme blessée ? Si... Là où vivait son ange...

Où était son ange blond, son sauveur d'autrefois qui l'avait abandonnée ? Lui, qui aujourd'hui n'avait rien entendu de ses cris, rien vu de ses larmes, rien ressenti de son chagrin, pourquoi ne revenait-il pas auprès d'elle ? Pourquoi son ange lui refusait-il ces retrouvailles tant espérées ? Elle lui avait fait la promesse de survivre. Elle avait tenue parole, même si au fond elle était plus morte que vive. Alors, pourquoi cette longue et pénible absence ?

Le banquet n'en finissait pas. Et malheureusement, pour quitter la table avant la fin du repas, il fallait que le roi en donne l'autorisation ou qu'il quitte la salle. Et pour le moment, Edouard était fort intéressé par sa conversation avec l'empereur. Entre eux, le courant semblait passer pour le mieux.

Lorsqu'enfin les plats furent débarrassés, ce fut pour laisser place à la fanfare. Un homme s'avança au centre de la salle et annonça les danses.

Hermione voulut monter dans ses appartements mais Clayburn la retient.

"- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?"

Hermione dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler son refus et lui expliquer que son seul désir était de rejoindre sa chambre et y demeurer le restant de sa vie.

"- Oui", répondit-elle dans un murmure que Clayburn prit pour de la timidité.

Ils furent le premier couple qui s'avança sur la piste. Les autres leur emboîtèrent le pas au milieu de la salle. Et pendant tout le temps que dura la danse, Hermione crut mourir.

Elle ne supportait pas les mains de Clayburn sur sa hanche. Elle n'aimait pas son contact au point que la seule idée de devoir partager sa couche avec lui, lui causa un haut-le-cœur. Elle ne voulait pas de cet homme dont elle saisissait sans mal les intentions.

Quand enfin, ils purent quitter la scène, Hermione demanda la permission de se retirer. Peut-être parce que Clayburn devinait le regard des autres hommes sur Hermione, il répondit positivement à sa requête. L'idée d'avoir Henri collé à ses basques, ne réussit pas à contrarier Hermione qui après s'être inclinée vers le roi, tourna les talons.

Tout en marchant à la hâte, elle rajusta sa couronne qui tenait son voile au milieu de sa tête. Elle gardait le visage incliné vers le sol pour ne croiser aucun regard. Mal lui en prit car elle ne put éviter l'accrochage. Mais elle évita la chute qui l'aurait ridiculisée devant toute la cour, grâce à Henri qui se tenait dans son dos.

_Au moins sert-il à quelque chose_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle allait continuer sa route, toujours en faisant profil bas, quand la voix l'interpella.

"- Dame Hermione !"

Elle leva timidement les yeux et vit deux prunelles vertes la regarder avec inquiétude. Son coeur fit un bond énorme dans son coeur mais rapidement elle baissa les yeux et s'éloigna avec Henri qui dédia un regard noir à l'homme qui venait de parler à la future épouse de son maître.

"- Dominic."

"- Oui, Brendan ?"

"- C'est elle la fiancée de Clayburn", dit-il en regardant - tout comme Harry - Hermione s'éloigner.

"- Qui est Clayburn ?"

"- Mon cher Potter, Clayburn est cet homme que vous voyiez discuter avec le roi là-bas", répondit Dominic.

"- Vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier", remarqua Ron.

"- Pas étonnant vu les rumeurs qui courent sur lui, expliqua Richard. Cet homme est dangereux pour toutes les femmes."

"- Pas plus que toi", plaisanta Brendan.

"- Oui, mais moi je ne brise que leur petit coeur. Et puis, je ne m'attaque pas aux jouvencelles."

"- Elle m'avait l'air attristée, murmura Harry. Croyiez-vous qu'il s'en soit pris à elle ?"

"- Qui le sait ?

"- Allons boire un verre dans une bonne auberge, proposa Richard. L'ambiance conspiratrice de la cour ne me convient pas."

"- Tu as raison", approuva Dominic.

"- Tu ne devais pas empêcher cette alliance ?" s'étonna Brendan.

"- Elle se fera", dit Dominic sur un ton fatidique.

"- J'avais donc raison. Ton entretien avec le roi n'a pas eu le succès escompté."

"- Non, répondit Dominic sur un ton amer. Edouard est décidé... fermement. Ce n'est plus l'homme que j'ai connu. Seul son désir de posséder la couronne française l'anime. Allons-y !"

Brendan et Richard s'observèrent avant d'emboîter le pas à Dominic. Ils savaient tous les deux que le roi venait de perdre un de ses plus fervents défenseurs en la personne de Dominic Denfield.

"- Harry, murmura Ron, Clayburn... ce nom me dit quelque chose."

"- Moi aussi", répondit Harry perplexe.

Ils quittèrent Windsor en laissant derrière eux, une page de l'histoire s'écrire fatalement. En, cette nuit d'été, Edouard III s'allia avec l'empereur Louis IV et cela pour le plus grand malheur de Philippe VI, roi de France.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Je vous en prie, maîtresse ! Ne faites pas cela !"

"- Si, je le dois !"

"- Que deviendrez-vous ? Savez-vous ce qui vous attend dehors ?"

"- Non, mais je sais ce qui m'attend ici ! répliqua Hermione hors d'elle. Je refuse que cet homme pose ses sales pattes sur moi ! Je ne le supporterai pas, Mary !"

"- Dites-lui que vous..."

"- Non ! La seule solution pour éviter ce mariage est la fuite ! "

"- Mais.. !"

"- Ne t'en fais pas, Mary. J'ai déjà fais face à des situations pire que celle-ci et tu vois... je suis toujours en vie. J'arriverai à me débrouiller seule. "

"- Maîtresse, je vous en conjure !"

Hermione posa le capuchon de son manteau sur sa tête et regarda Mary.

"- Prie pour moi, dit-elle en enlaçant sa suivante. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas eu de chance, j'espère que j'en aurai à l'avenir."

Les larmes de Mary coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qui attendait une femme seule à Londres et sur les routes, sans un sou, sans famille. Et savoir que sa maîtresse tomberait aussi bas...

(Mando : Hé Ho ! Cosette s'en est sortie alors Hermione : FIGHT !)

Hermione quitta la chambre.

Elle descendit en croisant dans les couloirs quelques couples enlacés dans la pénombre. Elle réussit à atteindre le hall sans attirer l'attention sur elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fureur de lord Clayburn était terrible. Il s'acharnait sur tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main. Mary sursautait au moindre objet qu'il jetait à travers la pièce et au moindre éclat de sa voix.

"- Je vous préviens, s'il lui arrive le moindre désagrément, je vous ferai pendre !"

"- Mais, monsieur..."

"- Taisez-vous ! Vous étiez responsable de ma promise, et que vois-je ? Elle n'est ni dans ses appartements, ni dans le château ! Où est-elle ?"

Clayburn leva la main dans l'intention de frapper Mary mais elle fut saisit au vol. Clayburn resta médusé devant l'homme qui tenait fermement son poignet au risque de lui broyer les os.

"- Que voulez-vous ?" demanda Clayburn.

"- Allez vous en ! Ordonna Drago à l'intention de Mary. Tenez ! (Il avait ôté la bourse de la ceinture de Clayburn pour la donner à la suivante.) Et partez !"

"- Messire Malefoy, je..."

"- Disparaissez et ne revenez plus jamais ici !"

Mary ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, elle rassembla ses jupes et sortit.

"- Qu'avez-vous fait ! Elle..."

"- Si vous portez la main sur cette suivante, je me ferai un plaisir..."

"- C'est une moldue ! Coupa Clayburn comme si cette raison justifiait son comportement envers Mary. Pourquoi défendez-vous une moldue !"

"- Parce que ma répulsion pour vous est bien plus grande que celle que je voue aux Moldus. Le pire est sans doute que vous êtes le reflet de ce que je ne voulais pas devenir", dit-il entre ses dents.

"- Comment cela ?"

"- Oubliez Hermione Granger."

"- Elle est ma promise !"

"- Plus maintenant ! Faites une croix sur elle, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner."

"- Désolé, mais..."

Drago tendit sa baguette vers Clayburn.

"- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, dit-il. Je viens juste de maîtriser l'Avada Kadavra. Quand on a un père mangemort, les sortilèges impardonnables n'ont plus de secret pour vous. Dites-moi quel sortilège vous ferait plaisir. Je serai ravi d'en faire usage contre vous."

Clayburn déglutit péniblement. Sa pratique de la magie n'était pas aussi parfaite que ses ancêtres à force de rester chez les moldus.

"- Cherchez une autre femme, Hermione Granger m'appartient. Est-ce clair ou dois-je vous l'expliquer sur un ton beaucoup plus dur ?"

"- Euh... non. C'est parfait", bredouilla Clayburn.

"- Bien. Vous ne voyiez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je fouille un peu la chambre ?"

Drago n'attendit pas la réponse. Il entra dans la chambre sous l'oeil haineux de Clayburn, en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet dans les mains, puis quitta les appartements sans un mot de plus.

Dans le couloir, il aperçut Mary. Visiblement, elle l'avait attendu.

"- Je vous avais dit de déguerpir."

"- Allez-vous partir à la recherche de ma maîtresse ?"

"- ..."

"- Je vous en supplie, messire Malefoy ! Les rues de Londres sont si dangereuses pour une femme, d'autant plus pour une dame... Ma maîtresse était très... chagrinée quand elle s'est enfuie et...

Il lâcha un juron puis s'éloigna sous les yeux éplorés de mary qui ne savait comment interpréter le comportement de Malefoy.

_J'aurais dû lui effacer la mémoire comme je l'ai fait avec sa suivante_, songea-t-il furieux contre lui-même. _Si je l'avais fait, Granger serait sagement assisse dans ses appartements à broder une maudite tapisserie !_

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il rit amer.

Décidément, même le ciel était décidé à lui rappeler autant l'humeur de Hermione, la sienne que le jour de leur première rencontre où il avait tant plu.

Il pleuvait averse.

Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre son capuchon. Il se dirigea vers les écuries et chercha son cheval. Il fourra son paquet dans son sac, monta sur le cheval et l'éperonna.

Comment allait-il retrouver Hermione ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qu'allait-elle devenir sans argent dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Retournez chez son oncle ? Non. Désormais, elle devait se débrouiller seule. Plus de Rosalie, ni de Victoria. Plus de Clayburn ni de Malefoy. Personne ne l'asservirait désormais.

Elle serra ses deux pendentifs dans sa main avant de les plonger dans son aumônière attachée à la ceinture de sa robe. Puis, elle rajusta les deux pans de son manteau autour d'elle. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, tout comme Pattenrond qui à ses pieds s'ébrouait vainement pour se débarrasser des tonnes d'eau qui alourdissait sa fourrure.

L'orage l'avait prise de court. Elle errait dans les rues lorsque la pluie s'était abattue sur la ville. Elle devait continuer sa route mais sous ce temps pluvieux... La seule solution était de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit au sec. Elle ne chercha pas longtemps. Elle se réfugia dans une vieille grange. Et sur la paille, elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla au petit matin, la faim lui tiraillait les entrailles. Elle quitta la grange avant que le propriétaire ne fasse son apparition et ne la prenne pour une voleuse.

Elle déambula parmi les citadins fraîchement réveillés, à la recherche d'une auberge où se restaurer. Mais elle craignait de découvrir les hommes de Clayburn dans un de ces établissements. S'ils mettaient la main sur elle, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Clayburn était capable de lui infliger une correction pour la dissuader de retenter à l'avenir une fugue. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester des jours sans manger ? Il fallait donc trouver une auberge assez discrète.

Elle remarqua alors un chemin qui semblait désert. Le plus étrange est que personne ne semblait le remarquer. Malgré la crainte de tomber sur un danger quelconque, elle prit son courage à deux mains et avança. Rien ne saurait être pire que la colère de Clayburn lorsqu'il apprendrait en plus qu'elle n'était plus vierge.

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa robe tandis qu'elle marchait à petits pas. Elle s'arrêta devant un pub miteux. L'enseigne portait un nom qui aurait fait hurler l'église du fait de sa référence aux sorciers.

"- _Le Chaudron Baveur_, lut-elle à haute voix. Les propriétaire ont un goût bien douteux en matière d'humour."

Elle entra. L'ambiance était calme. Elle alla s'installer dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Une femme s'approcha d'elle.

"- Une bièraubeurre, je suppose ?"

"- Une quoi ?" demanda Hermione.

"- Une bièraubeurre. Vous en avez besoin, on dirait. Je vous amène ça tout de suite, ma bonne dame."

La boisson fut apportée et lorsqu'elle Hermione but la première gorgée, elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir l'intérieur de son corps. Mais une fatigue inexplicable s'empara d'elle.

Elle posa son verre et s'affala sur la table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Tu penses donc que Dominic Denfield est un cracmol ?" demanda Ron.

"- Il nous a bien dit que Rusart travaillait chez eux. Tu imagines ce vieux Rusart travaillant chez de simples Moldus ? Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait avant d'être gardien à Poudlard et surtout où il passait ses vacances, maintenant on le sait. Chez les Denfield. Cette famille a dû avoir quelques sorciers dans sa branche généalogique. Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore nous a dit de rencontrer cet homme. Je pense qu'il lui fait confiance. Nous avons un bon allié chez les Moldus."

"- Certes... Mais je te ferai remarquer que pour le moment nous ne sommes guère actifs. Alors que l'autre camp se prépare sûrement à passer à l'étape suivante."

"- Cette alliance était inévitable, Ron. Personne n'aurait pu détourner Edouard de son idée. Tu l'as vu comme moi, non ? Ce monarque est déterminé et ambitieux tout comme ceux qui gravitent autour de lui."

"- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Il n'y a pas de solution !"

"- Si nous pouvions faire réagir le peuple... mais il semble comme envoûté. Ils sont derrière leur roi... Je crois que tu avais raison depuis le départ, Ron. Nous n'avons rien à faire chez les Moldus."

"- Non, je disait cela sans réfléchir. Nous pouvons tout de même empêcher les fauteurs de troubles de continuer leurs sortilèges. Tu l'as dit, le roi mais aussi le peuple semble envoûté... magie ! C'est la magie, mon cher ! Nous avons déjà quelques personnes sur lesquelles nous pencher : ce Jacob van Artevelde et lord Clayburn. Demandons à Dumbledore ce qu'il pense de ces deux hommes. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que l'un de ces deux noms lui soit familier."

"- Nous retournons chez les sorciers ?"

"- Nous avons vu ce qu'il y avait à voir et entendu ce qu'il y avait à entendre. Pour agir, il va falloir définir qui nous allons frapper."

Ils entrèrent dans le pub et remarquèrent aussitôt l'agitation qui régnait dans _Le Chaudron Baveur_. Un attroupement s'était formé au fond de la salle. Ron regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules. _Le Chaudron Baveur _n'était pas connu pour sa tranquillité mais un tel brouhaha avait de quoi laisser perplexe. Ils s'approchèrent et se frayèrent un chemin parmi les curieux.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Harry.

Elle s'est évanouie et depuis pas moyen de la réveiller, répondit un homme. On n'arrive pas à savoir quel sortilège a été lancé sur elle.

Ron et Harry posèrent les yeux sur la touffe de cheveux ébouriffée. Près d'elle, sur la table, un chat tentait de la réveiller à coup de patte sur la figure. Ron prit le chat et le leva.

"- Il ne te dit pas quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il à Harry.

"- Si... mais... Ne me dit pas que c'est..."

"- On dirait bien", répondit Ron.

"- Je n'en reviens pas ! La promise de Clayburn est une sorcière !"

**A suivre...**

**Mando** : Ahhhh je suis encore envoûtée par cette fic ! Pourquoi faut il qu'un chapitre s'arrête, hein ? Question à 100000 d'euros ! Je veux la suite !

**Eifer** : Et vite!

Non, je ne coupe pas à un moment fatidique. Donc, je ne suis pas sadique. Que ça rime bien, mdr.

Bon, pour ce chapitre je sais que j'ai pas été tendre avec Hermione. Mais je vous jure que vous saurez bientôt le pourquoi de tous ces malheurs ! Comme on dit : cette nuit a scellé son destin. Et à partir de là, vous allez voir la sorcière reprendre sa vie en main et les amours se contrarier davantage. Alors ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi si j'ai été un peu méchante mais vous verrez que tout a un sens... essayez de le deviner avant moi, mdr.

Donc, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Bisous.


	7. Chez les sorciers

Salut toute le monde !

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! Quel beau rituel, non ?

**Hermylove **: C'est une plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plait autant, merci encore miss !

**Bvv31389** : tu as raison, et je respecte tes préférences ! Et je vais voir si je peux te faire une fic sur TON couple préféré (mais après mes partiels, hein).Ensuite, merci d'etre là pour voir mes fautes. Oui, tu as raison ce "?" n'a rien à faire ici ! mais trop la flegme de changer entièrement le chap pour ça, mdr

**Darkdreamer** : Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : tu as raison de te méfier ! Fic en cours donc Feylie sadik peut revenir à tout moment !

**Stellmaria **: Merci publie chéri pour cet oscar que je suis très heureuse d'accepter, mdr. Et merci pour tes tes mots au sujet de la fic !

**Kmy **: et moi, j'ai l'art de faire des intros pourri, mdr. Chacun son domaine quoi !

**Infinitylight **: d'acc, on dit match nul pour cette fois, mdr. Pour les passages en fleur belu... je vais devoir faire attention pour ne pas tomber trop dans la guimauve.. bon, pour le moment ça va mais y'a forcément un moment où je vais plus rien contrôler... ah, l'amour !

**Sinkha** : MERCI ! Je te retrouve ici et je suis trop contente ! Au fait, si t'es pas trop Drago, t'es pour qui ?  
**  
Annabanana-the cold **: et là je crois que tu vas encore te faire avoir, mdr. Voilà pourquoi faut pas lire les fics de Feylie, mdr. Et merci pour ton semi-pardon, je suis touchée de ta bonté, mdr

**Lunder** : flèche de la part de Lunder à Drago, mdr. Tu verras c'est plus calme là

**Dragonia** : la dame aura bien changer ? Oui, pauvre Dray il va pas comprendre, mdr. En plus le trio est d'actualité dans ce chapitre, vite courez lire !

**LaskaMalfoy** : à cause de sa présence au Chaudron Baveur, je pense. Et combien reste-t-il de temps à Drago pour rejoindre son père ? je dirai un bon moment vu ce qui se passe dans le chap.  
**  
Lyn-chan** : Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime aussi Lyn-chan !

Je m'attarde plus et...

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 7 : Chez les sorciers

_Il fait bon._

_C'est doux._

_Je ne veux pas me réveiller._

Ce bien-être n'était que passager, elle le savait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrirait les yeux, elle retrouverait la dure réalité de sa vie. Et cela pas question ! Mais comment préserver ce rêve alors qu'elle se sentait quitter lentement les bras de Morphée ? Elle devrait tôt ou tard ouvrir les paupières. C'était une fatalité.

Elle s'obligea à fermer, très fort, les yeux mais Pattenrond jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de jouer les chats capricieux.

"- Mais arrête ! dit-elle en gardant les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi !"

Voyant que sa maîtresse refusait de s'amuser avec lui, Pattenrond griffa Hermione.

"- AIEUH ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant subitement sous le coup de la douleur. T'as vu ce que t'as..."

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle découvrit la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une pièce aux tapisseries rouges couvertes des lions dorés. Elle écarta les draps pourpres et soyeux et vit qu'elle portait une longue chemise blanche. Qui donc avait bien pu la porter ici ?

Elle se souvenait être entrée dans une auberge dont le nom ne lui revient pas en mémoire.

Elle se rappelait avoir bu un breuvage au nom tout aussi étrange que celui de l'auberge, puis ensuite... Rien. Le trou noir. La conclusion de cette aventure était son réveil dans cette chambre.

Elle paniqua.

Et si Clayburn était parvenu à la retrouver ? Elle se trouvait certainement dans ses appartements. L'angoisse au ventre, Hermione chercha dans la pièce des vêtements. Elle ne trouva hélas rien qui puisse la vêtir convenablement pour s'enfuir d'ici. Décidée à ne pas attendre la venue de Clayburn, elle prit Pattenrond dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre. Le petit salon était également décoré dans le même ton que la chambre.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les meubles qui composaient la pièce. Son seul et unique but était de sortir d'ici avant que l'un des serviteurs n'entre et mette ses espoirs de fuite à néant. Mais elle toucha à peine la poignée de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione eut juste le temps de reculer pour ne pas la recevoir en pleine la figure.

Une femme rousse de moyenne corpulence se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Très vite un large sourire laissa place au pli d'inquiétude sur le front de la femme.

"- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, dit-elle, mais je suis néanmoins ravie de te voir bien portante. Malgré tout, reprit-elle en saisissant le bras de Hermione pour la diriger vers le canapé, tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer inutilement."

"- Je... Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous et que fais-je ici ?"

"- Désolée d'avoir oublié... Les présentations sont importantes. Je me nomme Molly Weasley."

"- Et moi, Hermione Granger."

"- Je le sais déjà."

"-Comment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que suis-je bête ! C'est mon fiancé qui...

"- Maman !" coupa une voix stridente.

Une adolescente fit son entrée dans le salon avec un tas de chiffon dans les bras. Elle posa un regard sur Hermione et lui sourit.

"- Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit mainte fois de ne pas crier ainsi ! Ce n'est pas une attitude convenable pour une jeune fille."

"- Pardon, maman."

Molly s'amusa de la mine désolée de sa fille.

"- Pose donc ces robes et dis-moi ce qui te met dans un tel état."

"- Et bien Dumbledore est enfin arrivé. Il attend avec Ron et Harry.

_Ron et Harry ?_ pensa Hermione dont le coeur reprenait espoir.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne soit pas chez Clayburn ? Si Ron et Harry étaient bien ces deux jeunes hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés au château de Windsor, elle était pour le moment sauvée.

"- Vraiment, dit Molly en prenant les deux mains de Hermione dans les siennes, nous avons de la chance que tu sois tombée sur Ron et Harry. Une jeune fille seule à Londres, cela est très dangereux à notre époque. Ta famille doit s'inquiéter."

"- Je n'ai pas de famille, répondit Hermione. Ils sont morts."

"- Pauvre petite. Ne t'inquiète plus ! Je suis certaine que Harry...

" - Vous parlez bien de Harry Potter ?"

"- Oui, notre Harry Potter. Il t'a ramenée ici alors que tu étais tremblante dans tes vêtements et visiblement épuisée. Tu semblais avoir dormi à la belle étoile."

"- C'est à peu près cela."

"- Sois certaine que tu es la bienvenue dans cette maison."

"- Merci, mais je ne compte pas rester longtemps. Je ne veux pas être un poids..."

"- Un poids ? Toi ? Ne dis donc pas de bêtise ! Tu es déjà appréciée alors je doute que l'on te laisse quitter ces lieux. Bon et si nous nous occupions enfin de toi ? Ginny reste donc ici avec Hermione, je vais rassurer les messieurs. En attendant... _Accios_ bassine et seau d'eau."

Hermione avait vu Molly sortir une baguette comme Malefoy l'avait fait auparavant. Elle se douta donc que _Accios_ n'était pas le nom d'un serviteur mais sûrement une formule magique. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'une bassine et des seaux entrèrent dans le salon en flottant gaiement puis se posant délicatement sur le sol.

Bien qu'elle s'était attendue à un tel phénomène, Hermione ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise devant ce spectacle. Hier encore, elle ignorait tout de la magie et voilà qu'elle assistait aujourd'hui à ce que sa tante avait toujours dénigré : les sorciers.

"- Tu n'as donc jamais côtoyé des sorciers ?" demanda Molly devant l'étonnement de Hermione.

"- Des sorciers... décidément, je n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber."

"- Et tu en es une."

"- Comment ? C'est impossible ! Si j'étais réellement une sorcière, je le saurais !"

"- Je peux t'assurer que tu en es une. Je vous laisse, mes chères anges."

Molly sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt, Ginny s'installa près de Hermione.

"- Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être sauvée par le grand Harry Potter ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Comment cela _le_ grand Harry Potter ?"

" - Celui qui a combattu l'ennemi de tous les sorciers. Harry est une légende dans notre monde. Un héros qui vient de sauver une gente dame en détresse. Il est fabuleux.

"- Vo..."

Hermione s'apprêtait à vouvoyer Ginny mais voyant que les convenances dans cette maison n'étaient pas vraiment de mise, Hermione rectifia sa phrase.

"- Ta mère n'a pas mentionné uniquement Harry mais également Ron", dit-elle amusée.

Oui, mais mon frère Ron n'est pas vraiment une figure héroïque à mes yeux."

"- Ne serait-ce pas parce qu'il est ton frère que tu dis cela ?"

"- Je crois. J'aurais voulu être à ta place pour..."

"- Ma place n'a rien de plaisant, coupa sèchement Hermione. Je te la céderai volontiers ! Mais je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour t'imposer ce que j'ai vécu."

"- Je ne voulais pas..."

Devant la gêne de Ginny, Hermione reprit son sourire.

"- Ne parlons plus de cela, tu veux bien ? Parle-moi un peu de Harry et de ta famille."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly descendit et retrouva son fils Ron au côté de Harry et de Dumbledore posté près de la cheminée. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, vu la manière dont il caressait sa longue barbe blanche.

"- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandèrent Ron et Harry."

"- Pour le moment, tout va bien. Ginny et elle discutent chiffons. Avec tout ça, j'en ai oublié de te présenter la bienvenue Harry."

"- Merci Molly."

"- Et moi ? ronchonna Ron. Suis-je un élément du décor pour que tu ne me remarques pas ?"

"- Bien sûr que non, Ron !"

"- Laisse-moi en douter", répliqua Ron.

"- Et si nous en revenions à cette jeune demoiselle, coupa Dumbledore. Vous me disiez à l'instant que vous l'aviez découverte au _Chaudron baveur_."

"- Oui, confirma Harry. Elle était tombée dans un profond sommeil dont personne ne pouvait l'en tirer. Certains ont cru à un sortilège. Mais elle vient de se lever donc je pense que ce n'était que la fatigue et le manque de sommeil qui étaient la cause de son état."

"- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?" demanda Molly.

" - Elle était promise à un lord mais des rumeurs prétendent qu'il n'est pas un époux qu'une jeune fille rêverait épouser. On le dit violent et certains mettent en doute ses moeurs. La dernière fois que nous avons vu Hermione, elle paraissait bouleversée. Le fait que nous l'ayons trouvée au _Chaudron Baveur _ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : elle a fui son mariage."

"- Je la comprends parfaitement, dit Molly. La pauvre petite. Si elle a eu vent de ces rumeurs, je comprends parfaitement sa peur et son envie de fuir cet homme."

"- Il y a autre chose, dit Harry. Ce lord se nomme Clayburn."

"- Clayburn, dis-tu ?" fit Dumbledore songeur.

"- Oui. Le connaissez-vous ?"

"- Lui, non. Mais continue, Harry. J'aimerais entendre tout ce que vous avez découvert chez les Moldus."

"- Et bien, Clayburn est très proche du roi qui l'a nommé conseiller il y a à peine un mois. Depuis sa nomination les choses vont beaucoup plus vite. Si la querelle entre Edouard et son cousin Philippe n'a eu jusqu'à maintenant aucune conséquence grave pour la paix, il en est différemment désormais. Les récents événements comme l'embargo sur les exportations de laine anglaise et l'alliance avec l'Allemagne sont des idées qui ont été habilement soufflées à l'oreille du roi par Clayburn. Le peuple semble également avoir perdu tout sens des réalités. Du côté flamand, un certain Jacob van Artevelde pousse la population à se liguer contre leur comte. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que du côté français, nous ayons aussi un homme tel que Clayburn ou Artevelde pour attiser les flammes."

"- Et n'avez-vous rien remarqué d'autre ? demanda Dumbledore"

"- Précisez, dit Ron."

"- Une connaissance."

"- Vous pensez à une personne en particulier, avança Harry. Qui ?"

"- Personne. Ce n'était qu'une simple question. Très bien, nous allons maintenant nous occuper de cette jeune sorcière."

"- Et pour ce qui en est de..."

"- Chaque chose en son temps. Les choses n'iront pas plus vite mais n'iront pas plus lentement. Ne nous hâtons pas."

"- Mais... !"

"- Pour le moment, nous devons aider une orpheline.

"- Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Ron."

"- Harry et Ron, vous irez accompagner Hermione sur le _Chemin de Traverse _pour lui trouver une baguette. Molly, vous vous occuperez de lui trouver des livres. Et pour ce qui est de l'apprentissage de la magie... Les cours à Poudlard n'ayant pas encore commencé, j'enverrai certains professeurs donner des cours à notre charmante invitée.

"- Croyez-vous réellement qu'elle saura apprendre ce que nous avons appris en sept ans à Poudlard ? demanda Ron. Si elle y parvient, je promets de rendre visite à Percy et de l'écouter me parler de son travail."

"- Tu fuiras au bout de cinq secondes. Que dis-je ? Deux secondes !" plaisanta Harry.

" - Bonjour."

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée et virent Hermione vêtue de rouge qui s'y tenait timidement.

Ron se pencha à l'oreille de Harry.

"- Pas besoin du Choixpeau. C'est obligatoirement une Gryffondor."

"- Sûrement, répondit Harry dont les yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher de la jeune fille.

La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un tel trouble, c'était en présence de Cho Chang, une ravissante fille de Serdaigle. Malheureusement, après quelques mois à lui faire la cour, elle avait mis un terme à leur relation. Depuis, il ne s'était intéressé à aucune autre fille. Même les attentions de Patil Parvati n'avait pas pu le détourner du souvenir de Cho. Et voilà que Hermione, une sorcière qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'il croyait encore hier être une Moldue, venait de lui faire rappeler qu'il avait un coeur.

_Ce n'est rien qu'un trouble passager,_ pensa Harry. _C'est tout simplement parce qu'elle aiguise ma curiosité que je suis si... troublé face à elle. Dès que je la connaîtrai mieux, ce sentiment disparaîtra... comme par magie._

De son côté Ron n'en menait pas large avec ses sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et comme il bâclait autrefois ses devoirs de Potions et de Divination, il remit ses interrogations à plus tard.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Hermione et lui fit un baisemain, ce qui étonna Harry et Ron. Le monde des sorciers était beaucoup moins à cheval sur certaines convenances. Le baisemain ne se pratiquait plus depuis fort longtemps. Alors pourquoi cette attitude de la part de Dumbledore ?

"- Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous accueillir parmi les sorciers, dame Hermione."

Autre froncement de sourcils de Harry et Ron. Pourquoi donner du "dame" dans le monde des sorciers ?

" - Je suis bien dans le monde des sorciers et j'en suis une… Ma tante avait..."

"- Oubliez ce que vous ont dit les Moldus", conseilla Dumbeldore.

"- Moldu ?"

Ce mot avait déjà été prononcé par Malefoy. L'entendre à nouveau lui rappela son souvenir... douloureux.

" - Ce mot désigne ceux qui n'ont aucune goutte de sang sorcier dans les veines", répondit Dumbledore.

"- Donc moi... Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment pouvez-vous être absolument certain que je sois une sorcière ? Ma famille n'a pas de sorcier dans sa généalogie... je l'aurais su si c'était le cas. Et puis, je n'ai aucun pouvoir !"

"- Il faut toujours chercher dans sa mémoire avant d'affirmer une chose, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Vous verrez... Bien. Il est temps que je vous quitte. Vous passerez mes salutations à Arthur, Molly."

"- Oui, je n'y manquerai pas."

Bien décidée à commencer son apprentissage de la magie, Hermione observa attentivement Dumbledore jeter une pincée de poudre dans la cheminée allumée. Les flammes crépitèrent et prirent une belle teinte verte. Il avança et disparut instantanément.

"- Il a bien dit "_Chemin de Traverse_" ? demanda Ron. Que va-t-il faire là-bas ?"

"- Il vaut mieux ne pas se poser de question avec Dumbledore, dit Harry. C'est ce que j'ai appris après des années d'analyse."

Tandis que Ron et Harry dissertaient sur Dumbledore et sa manie de garder ses informations secrètes, Hermione repensa à la phrase de Dumbledore. Chercher dans sa mémoire ? Elle ouvrit son aumônière et sortit son pendentif, une ambre qui pendait à une chaîne torsadée.

Molly se pencha sur elle.

"- Très joli bijou."

"- Il me vient de mes parents... ceux qui m'ont mis au monde."

"- Ne le cachez pas et portez-le fièrement. Allez, les enfants !"

Hermione s'étonna que Molly ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire par sa phrase, mais d'un côté cela lui évitait de devoir raconter son histoire maintenant.

"- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants", coupa Ron exaspéré.

" - Oui, on dit toujours cela, se moqua Molly. Allez donc trouver une baguette pour Hermione. Elle meurt sûrement d'impatience de voir ce dont elle est capable."

" - Oui, allons-y !" déclara Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les échoppes ne manquaient pas sur le_ Chemin de Traverse_. Apprendre qu'il se situait en plein milieu de Londres fit d'abord douter Hermione sur la santé mentale de Ron et Harry, puis voyant qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas, elle avait fini par leur demander plus de détails.

Le premier commerce qu'ils visitèrent ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Sa devanture était tout sauf discrète avec ses lumières et le nom de l'enseigne fièrement étalé sur toute la vitre.

"- B'jour Harry !" dit un roux.

"- Bonjour Fred."

"- En ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible aux yeux de ma famille", marmonna Ron ce qui fit rire Hermione et attira l'attention sur elle.

"- Qui est cette timide personne qui se cache derrière toi, Harry ?" demanda un autre roux aux traits identiques à ceux de Fred.

"- Fred et George, je vous présente Hermione. Hermione voici les jumeaux Fred et George.

"- Propriétaires de cette fabuleuse boutique, ajouta George. Et..."

"- ... Malheureusement, frères de ce grand type roux près de toi", termina Fred.

"- Ravie de vous connaître, dit Hermione.

"- Vos affaires ne semblent pas se porter pour le mieux, fit remarquer Ron en voyant la boutique de farces et attrapes vide.

"- Normal", dit George.

"- A cause des vacances, nos clients habituels se font rares" continua Fred.

"- Heureusement, reprit George, la rentrée s'annonce dans six semaines et nous pouvons vous affirmer que chaque élève à Poudlard sera équipé d'un de nos gadgets !"

" - C'est notre but ultime !" termina Fred.

"- Vous ne vendrez qu'aux Serpentard", affirma Ron.

"- Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a que les Serpentard pour aller à l'encontre des règles ? Se moqua Fred. Souviens-toi que nous avons fait pire que certains Serpentard. Je t'assure que nous aurons des clients de toutes les maisons !"

"- Que veut-il dire par "maison" ?" demanda Hermione.

"- A Poudlard les élèves sont répartis dans quatre maisons selon leurs aptitudes par le Choixpeau" répondit Harry.

"- Un choixpeau ?"

"- C'est un chapeau qui appartenait à un des fondateur de Poudlard."

"- Je l'imagine cette année encore, dit Fred.

"- Chanter sa chanson", continua George.

_Il y a de cela mille ans _

_Alors que je n'étais qu'un chapeau jeune et fringant _

_Vivait encore quatre Mages, les plus puissants qu'ils soient_

_Mais permettez-moi de vous rappeler ce qu'ils étaient_

_Godric Gryffondor tenait pour loi le courage_

_Helga Poufsoufle prêchait pour la loyauté_

_Rowena Serdaigle portait l'intelligence comme qualité_

_La ruse était le seul credo de Salazar Serpentard_

_Unis comme jamais face à l'adversité_

_Ils eurent l'idée ingénieuse de créer une école_

_Pour qu'entre ses murs, on apprenne la magie_

_Alors que Poudlard gagnait en prospérité_

_Les points de vue divergèrent_

_Les désaccords se prolongèrent_

_Pour Gryffondor, la hardiesse devait prévaloir dans sa maison_

_Poufsoufle vantait les mérites de la justice_

_Tandis que Serdaigle préférait les érudits_

_Serpentard ne voyait que la pureté du sang et le pouvoir _

_Décision fut donc prise de créer quatre maisons_

_Et on me confia, moi, chapeau de Godric _

_La tâche de répartir les élèves selon leurs qualités_

_Et c'est ainsi que même après la mort de Gryffondor_

_Il n'est pas une année où je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir_

_Et c'est pourquoi je me charge aujourd'hui de vous répartir comme il se doit_

"- Si le choixpeau tombe malade, nous aurons un remplaçant, se moqua Ron. Tu feras un excellent choixpeau de remplacement."

"- Du moment que le salaire est conséquent, cela ne me gênerait pas d'endosser le rôle, rétorqua George. Ainsi nous pourrons financer nos prochaines recherches."

"- A ce propos, dit Harry, vous ne sentez pas une drôle d'odeur ? "

Fred et George se regardèrent un instant puis foncèrent en direction de l'arrière boutique.

Riant, le trio sortit de la boutique en laissant une fumée de couleur orangée envahir le magasin.

"- A ton avis, ils travaillaient sur un nouveau produit ?" demanda Harry.

"- Oui, je le crains, répondit Ron. Et dire que certains osent avaler ce qu'ils préparent."

"- Je les trouve très drôle", dit Hermione.

"- Ne donne pas ton impression maintenant, conseilla Ron. Tu..."

Il s'arrêta en comprenant son erreur. Il venait de la tutoyer sans le savoir.

"- Désolé, dit-il. Mais ici, les règles ne sont pas aussi strictes que dans le monde des Moldus. Si je te... Vous..."

"- Tutoyons-nous puisque je dois m'intégrer dans ce monde, jugea Hermione. Et puis nous sommes amis maintenant. Alors (elle passa son bras sous celui de Harry et Ron qui rougit) nous allons nous comporter comme de vrais amis."

Et elle les tira avec elle.

"- Hermione", dit Ron.

"- Oui."

"- La boutique où nous allons chercher ta baguette est derrière nous."

"- Je ne pense pas que faire remarquer ses erreurs à une jeune fille soit la meilleur façon de la séduire", se moqua Hermione.

"- Mais, je...", bredouilla Ron

"- Je plaisantais ! dit-elle en souriant. Que faisons-nous encore ici ? Je vous ferai remarquer que j'ai une baguette à ache... mais je n'ai pas d'argent !"

"- Pas grave, dit Harry. Tu n'as rien à dépenser. Je me charge de tout."

"- Chez les... Moldus, c'est cela ?"

"- Oui."

"- Et bien chez les Moldus, il est très inconvenant qu'un homme paie quoique se soit à une jeune fille qui n'est ni sa fiancée ni son épouse. Cela s'apparente à... vous voyiez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Pas trop. Où est le problème ?" demanda Ron.

"- Ron, soupira Hermione. Réfléchis donc cinq minutes."

"- Tu crains que les gens pensent que je t'entretiens, et que donc nous aurions une relation", dit Harry.

"- Oui, approuva-t-elle. Ce n'est pas l'image que j'ai envie de donner dans ce monde."

"- Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, dit Harry. Je ne pense pas que les gens iront jaser."

"- Tu oublies Rita Skeeter, dit Ron. Je te ferai remarquer qu'elle adore médire sur ton compte. Elle te dit désespéré de ne pas trouver chaussure à ton pied au point que tu passes tes journées enfermé dans ton château à te lamenter sur ton sort. Et n'oublie pas cette rumeur selon laquelle tu aurais songé à faire un bal pour... AIEUUH !"

Ron sauta à cloche-pied.

"- Tu sais que tu as tendance à trop parler, Ron", dit Harry qui prit le bras de Hermione et s'éloigna avec elle.

"- Et il se prétend mon meilleur ami", ronchonna Ron en courant après le couple.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de baguette magique.

"- Tous les sorciers qui commencent leur première année à Poudlard viennent acheter leur baguette ici", dit Harry.

"- Bonjour jeune gens, dit un vieil homme aux yeux pâles.

"- Bonjour monsieur Ollivander, nous venons pour une baguette."

"- Pour cette jeune personne, je suppose."

"- Oui."

"- Alors voyons voir laquelle ira pour vous."

Il prit les mesures de Hermione puis réfléchit un instant avant de prendre une baguette, de l'examiner et de la lui tendre.

"- Suis-je obligée de prendre celle-ci ?" demanda-t-elle en observant attentivement la baguette comme si elle s'y connaissait.

"- Bien sûr que non."

Et c'est ainsi que la valse des baguettes débuta sous le nez de Ron et Harry qui comprirent rapidement que la légende, selon laquelle les jeunes filles étaient de nature très indécise lorsqu'il s'agissait d'acheter, était bien vraie.

Au bout d'un moment, les baguettes étaient toutes passées entre les mains de Hermione sans qu'elle n'en trouve une à son goût.

"- Je suis difficile, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle, d'un air désolée, à Ollivander.

"- Non, je dirais plutôt que vous avez du flair."

"- Et celle-là ?" demanda-t-elle en désignant une baguette qui se trouvait seule sur une étagère.

"- Celle-là, dit Ollivander. Et bien...

Il l'attrapa puis l'examina entre ses mains. Une lueur étrange éclaira son regard pâle.

"- Vingt-quatre centimètres trois quart. Elle est faite dans un bois très commun et contient à l'intérieur un écrin de licorne. Cette baguette n'a rien de très particulier..."

Ollivander regarda Harry à ce moment là.

_Pas aussi particulière que la mienne_, songea Harry en comprenant ce que sous-entendait la phrase de Ollivander.

Sa baguette contenait une plume de phénix - celle de Fumseck l'oiseau de Dumbledore - la même que celle de Voldemort, leur ennemi juré.

"- Ca me va, dit Hermione. Je ne cherche pas une perle mais une simple baguette."

La transaction prit fin et Ron et Hermione sortirent de la boutique avec leur achat.

"- Cette baguette n'a vraiment rien de particulier, vous en êtes certain ?" demanda Harry soucieux.

"- Toutes les baguettes ont quelque chose de particulier mais pas autant que la tienne, répondit Ollivander. Cette jeune demoiselle vient d'acquérir la seule baguette qui lui revenait de droit."

"- Comment cela ?"

"- Rejoignez vos amis. Ils vous attendent."

Un autre client entra et Ollivander quitta Harry pour se charger du nouveau venu. Harry sortit et retrouva Ron et Hermione devant la boutique. Ils flânèrent durant une bonne heure sur le _Chemin de Traverse _avant de rentrer au château de Harry, situé non loin de la demeure des Weasley.

C'est l'esprit moins tourmenté et tourné vers la magie que Hermione s'endormit, cette nuit-là, dans une maison accueillante, dans un lit confortable et entourée de personnes chaleureuses. Mais à son réveil, Hermione comprit que son souhait de devenir la meilleure sorcière ne serait pas aussi aisé qu'elle le pensait.

Elle devait apprendre en six semaines un programme qui s'étalait habituellement sur sept ans. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Ron lui proposa d'abandonner mais elle répliqua par la négative.

Installée devant son secrétaire, elle attendit la venue du premier professeur, une femme répondant au nom de Mc Gonagall, qui enseignait le cours de Métamorphose à Poudlard. Le regard qu'elle lança à Hermione en entrant dans la pièce lui fit comprendre que Mc Gonagall n'était pas un professeur facile mais d'une grande justese d'esprit.

A sa grande surprise, ses pouvoirs se révélèrent dès qu'elle utilisa sa baguette. Elle pensait pourtant qu'il lui aurait fallu plus d'un seul cours pour user de la magie.

**  
**

Si elle avait eu ses pouvoirs depuis toujours pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su les utiliser par le passé ? Elle aurait certainement pu se défendre contre Malefoy. Elle en était à ses interrogations lorsque Mc Gonagall avait attiré son attention sur les Animagus. Hermione trouva fort passionnant le fait de pouvoir prendre l'apparence d'un animal.

Le second cours se déroula dans le jardin avec une femme qui se présenta comme étant le professeur Chourabe. Première leçon sur les plantes puis par la suite première rencontre fabuleuse avec un Hyppogriffe - mélange entre un cheval, un aigle et un lion - nommé Buck présenté par Hagrid, professeur au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et ami de Ron et Harry. Le dernier cours était celui du professeur Flitwick qui enseignait l'Enchantement. Cours passionnant surtout parce qu'il avait su l'intéresser à sa matière.

Ses cours terminés, Hermione s'était aussi plongée dans les livres apportés par Molly. Elle était bien déterminée à prouver ce dont elle était capable.

Après avoir passé une nuit à moitié blanche, elle reprit ses cours au petit matin. Mais ce qui l'attendait ne fut pas aussi passionnant que les cours de la veille.

Le professeur Bibine - une femme aux cheveux courts - et ses leçons de vol ne lui donnèrent pas le goût de l'attitude. Premier échec qui la contraria fortement. C'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle se rendit ensuite à son cours de Divination avec une certaine Trelawney. Derrière ses lunettes qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux, elle avait fini par ennuyer Hermione avec ses prédictions désastreuses. Selon Trelawney, elle succomberait avant la prochaine pleine lune. Sa patience déjà mise à mal après ses leçons de vol, Hermione avait fini par quitter la pièce prétextant une migraine et avait attendu le prochain cours en priant que sa journée devienne plus intéressante. Manque de chance, le dernier cours de la journée fut celui d'un certain Rogue.

"- Tu verras, dit Ron, Rogue fait froid dans le dos. C'est un vrai tyran. Quand nous étions à Poudlard, il s'amusait à nous rabaisser et à enlever des points à notre maison au profit des Serpentard et de ce Malefoy."

En entendant Ron prononcer le nom de Malefoy, Hermione lâcha subitement le livre qu'elle tenait ouvert dans les mains.

"- Hermione", dit Harry.

"- Je... Ce n'est rien !" dit-elle en se penchant pour ramasser son livre.

"- La peur. Comportement tout à fait normal lorsqu'on entend le nom de Malefoy", plaisanta Ron.

"- Pas du tout ! Pourquoi devrais-je craindre son nom alors que je ne le connais pas! Cesse donc de dire tes bêtises, Ronald Weasley !"

Et sur ce, Hermione quitta le bureau.

"- Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? s'étonna Ron. Si le simple fait d'entendre le nom de Malefoy la fait bondir au plafond, imagine lorsqu'elle tombera sur lui."

"- Elle ne le rencontrera jamais ! rétorqua Harry. Hermione croit que le monde des sorciers est un monde plus joyeux que celui des Moldus. Je n'ai pas envie que Malefoy lui ôte cette croyance avec son venin."

"- Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu dis ? Hermione et comme toi, moi et tous les autres ! Elle a vécu et vivra des expériences autant heureuses que malheureuses. Tu ne peux pas l'écarter de ce qu'elle doit vivre !"

"- Je le sais, Ron ! Mais si elle a fui Windsor, cette nuit-là, c'est forcément pour une bonne raison ! Elle semblait... très ébranlée lorsqu'elle m'a bousculé... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé et je n'oserai pas lui demander... cela ne me regarde pas. Mais si nous pouvons lui faire oublier ce Clayburn et lui égayer son futur, je ferai en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle ne verra jamais Malefoy parce qu'elle n'aura plus à se rendre sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Elle restera sur mon domaine...

"- Comptes-tu la séquestrer ? coupa Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles."

"- Non, mais mon domaine est assez vaste pour lui permettre de sortir sans tomber sur un certain Serpentard."

"- Harry, tu agis comme si Hermione était..."

"- C'est une orpheline comme moi, l'interrompit-il. Voilà pourquoi je prends son sort tant à coeur. C'est uniquement pour cette raison."

_Deux orphelins ?_ pensa Ron. _Ils ont des choses en commun... C'est toujours ainsi. Dès qu'un événement imprévu se déroule, il concerne de loin ou de près Harry Potter. Mais Hermione n'est pas un simple événement... Elle n'a rien à voir avec Harry et Voldemort...Alors pourquoi Harry s'intéresse-t-il tant à elle ?_

"- Où est-elle ? demanda une voix froide. Son absence prouve au moins une chose : elle ne peut être qu'une Gryffondor. Comme toujours, vous n'êtes jamais prêts à recevoir mes cours."

Harry et Ron regardèrent avec exaspération Rogue sur le pas de la porte. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et tapait nerveusement du pied.

"- Hermione ne va pas tarder", lui assura Harry.

"- Je l'espère pour vous, Potter. Je suis certain que vous avez conseillé à cette demoiselle de ne pas assister à mon cours et cela dans l'espoir de me pousser à bout."

"- Pas du tout ! Hermione se sentait mal et..."

"- Je suis désolée, professeur, dit Hermione qui se tenait derrière Rogue.

Il se retourna vivement en entendant sa voix. Il observa longuement Hermione comme si elle avait eu un énorme bouton sur le bout du nez. Il toussa puis lui fit signe de prendre place derrière sa table.

Harry et Ron sortirent de la pièce après une injonction de Rogue qui ferma brusquement la porte derrière eux.

"- Il m'énerve !" s'écria Ron.

"- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Dumbledore et les autres semblent si intéressés par Hermione ?"

"- Je sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle semble très intelligente."

"- Et pourquoi Fol-Oeil a-t-il accepté de lui donner des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?"

"- Parce qu'il est toujours difficile de trouver un bon professeur dans cette matière, non ?" avança Ron tout en haussant les épaules.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se remit en garde tout en souriant narquoisement. Le roi semblait peiner face à ses assauts pourtant, tôt ou tard, il devrait lui céder la victoire comme il convenait de faire lorsque l'on s'opposait à un roi en combat singulier. Mais l'idée de perdre alors qu'il avait déjà tant perdu...

Il attaqua de nouveau le roi qui contra son coup. Le bruit des deux s'entrechoquant fut étouffé par les applaudissements des courtisans qui félicitaient ainsi le roi pour sa défense.

"- Vous n'êtes pas un débutant", constata Edouard d'un air ravi.

"- Si j'osais le prétendre, j'offenserais sûrement votre Majesté."

"- Vous pensez donc que votre roi prendrait ombrage d'une défaite face à un débutant ?"

"- Je ne crois rien, répliqua-t-il, mais je sais que la fierté d'un homme est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sacré... et encore plus chez un roi."

Drago abaissa son épée.

"- Je vous accorde la victoire", dit-il.

"- Vous m'accordez la victoire, reprit Edouard consterné par tant d'audace de la part d'un si jeune garçon. Vous risquez votre tête à vous montrer aussi insolent envers votre roi."

"- Je ne l'ignore pas", répondit Drago.

"- Lord Clayburn n'avait pas tort à votre sujet. J'ai besoin d'un homme tel que vous."

"- En quoi pourrais-je vous être utile ?"

Ils regagnèrent le château avec sur leur pas, la troupe habituelle du roi.

"- J'ai envoyé un déploiement dans le nord de la France, continua Edouard. Je voudrais que vous les accompagniez et que vous alliez parler en mon nom au Roi Philippe."

_Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la seconde étape dont m'a parlé Lucius ?_ songea Drago. _Si Edouard envoie ses troupes sur le sol français, Philippe VI n'aura plus qu'à envoyer les siennes pour riposter, et... Cette guerre tant espérée aura lieu. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de jouer le jeu mais... Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Granger. Il vaut mieux que Edouard place ses pions sur le sol français ainsi je n'aurais pas à redouter que des soldats ne lui tombent dessus lors de leur campagne sur le sol anglais. Si je fais en sorte que cette guerre soit bien entamée, je pourrai me remettre sérieusement à la recherche de Granger... Crois-moi, ma chère lionne, je te retrouverai où que tu sois._

Il avait passé ces trois derniers jours à rechercher Hermione sans succès. Il avait même envoyé Henri chez la famille de Granger en vain. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle lui avait bel et bien filé entre les doigts. Et les craintes de Mary ne faisaient qu'accroître son malaise.

_Granger a déjà survécu à une situation similaire. Elle est débrouillarde et courageuse... elle aurait sans doute fait une excellente Gryffondor... Mais cette fois-ci, je ne serai pas là pour lui redonner espoir... je le lui ai pris, moi le misérable Serpentard. Où trouvera-t-elle le sourire ?_

"- ... Messire !"

"- Oui."

"- Vous semblez préoccupé."

"- Ce n'est rien. Je réfléchissais sur la meilleure façon de convaincre Philippe de vous céder sa couronne", mentit-il.

Cette phrase sembla plaire à Edouard qui ravi entra dans le hall du château avec un large sourire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-Que penses-tu de ce match ?" demanda Harry en descendant des gradins.

"- Bien je crois... C'est ce sport dont vous me parliez tant ?" s'enquit Hermione.

"- _Ce_ sport ? s'horrifia Ron. Le Quiddish est _le_ seul sport qui devrait exister au monde !"

"- Et si nous parlions d'autre chose ? proposa Hermione. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon dernier cours avec McGonagall et Flitwick. Je voudrais..."

"- Hermione ! Tu n'en a pas assez d'être plongée jours et nuits dans les livres ?"

"- Non, assura-t-elle. J'ai du retard à rattraper pour être à votre niveau."

"- Tu l'es déjà ! certifia Harry. C'est même incroyable de voir à quel point tu as assimilé toutes ces connaissances en six semaines !"

"- Au point d'être devenue une miss Je-sais-tout", termina Ron agacé.

"- Ron, tu n'es qu'un..."

Hermione remarqua que les deux garçons s'étaient immobilisés. Elle se retourna tout en continuant sa marche et elle se cogna inévitablement.

"- Pardon !" dit-elle en levant les yeux vers l'homme.

Elle se figea lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle recula tremblante. Cette blondeur, ces yeux gris et froid... Cet homme était le portrait craché d'un certain Serpentard.

"- Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds !" pesta l'homme.

Cette attitude... Elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Il était forcément de la même famille que Drago. Etait-ce cet homme dont parlait la _Gazette du sorcier _?

"- Hermione ne t'excuse pas", dit Ron en la tirant vers eux.

"- Comment allez-vous Potter ?" dit l'homme en ignorant Ron.

"- Très bien, répondit Harry. Et vous ?"

"- Je vais toujours pour le mieux lorsque mes affaires vont comme je le souhaite."

"- Je suis content pour vous."

"- Qui est cette demoiselle ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue..."

"- Elle vient d'arriver en Angleterre."

"- De quelle famille est-elle ?"

"- Les Granger, répondit Hermione qui n'appréciait pas la curiosité de l'homme.

"- Je ne connais pas. Pourtant, je connais toutes les familles sorcières de noble nom. Encore une autre sorcière dont le sang est à moitié souillé, je présume."

"- Comment osez-vous ! s'écria Hermione outrée. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'insulter ma famille !"

"- Vous êtes une sorcière de seconde catégorie, ma chère."

"- Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'écourter les présentations, jugea Harry. Au revoir."

Harry prit le bras de Hermione et avec Ron, ils s'éloignèrent de l'homme.

"- Qui était-ce ?" demanda Hermione.

"- Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago", répondit Harry. Quelle idée a eu Fudge de réhabiliter certains Serpentard ?

"- L'argent, répondit Hermione. Les derniers Mangemorts sont à Azkaban, Fudge pense qu'il est temps de faire à nouveau confiance aux Serpentard."

"- Comment le sais-tu ?" s'étonna Ron.

"- Contrairement à toi, je lis la _Gazette des sorciers_, répondit-elle avec fierté. C'est intéressant car chez les Moldus les journaux n'existent pas sous cette forme."

"- Et que sais-tu d'autre ?" demanda Harry époustouflé par les connaissances de Hermione.

"- Que certains Aurors - dont Fol-Oeil - ne sont pas contents à l'idée de faire une croix sur leur chasse à l'homme."

"- Et bien, commença Ron, dire que Harry voulait t'éloigner des Mangemorts et des Malefoy... Tu as su t'informer toute seule."

"- Il le faut bien pour si je veux m'intégrer chez les sorciers."

**A suivre...**

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'ai plus rien à dire, je suis fatiguée alors je vous laisse juger par la voix des commentaires, mdr.

Bisous !


	8. Mystères

Salut à tous !

Je suis désolée pour le grand retard, j'étais en exam ! C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive et je suis toute triste de vous avoir laissés en plan. En plus ffnet faisais des siennes, méchant va ! Allezmes chers amis, lisons le chapitre de la paix, mdr !

**Marion-moune** : mdr ma p'tite Lyn-chan ! Non Drago n'est pas mort. Il reviendra tout beau et tout (j'allais dire chaud mais là je me trompe, mdr) tout bad boys comme on l'aime, mdr !  
Et ne t'en fais pas je vais bien amis c'est juste que je susi en période d'exam ce qui esplique pourquoi je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière.

**Oceana-666** : merci pour le compliemnt. je vais tenter de ne pas faiblir dans la qualité mais ça va être dur.

**Bee** : il faut s'interesser à cette époque ! Moi aussi j'étais axée sur le 17 et 18 e siècle et puis un jour je me suis dit qu'il fallait voir les autres périodes de l'histoire. Et depuis, je suis accro ! voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi cette époque plutôt qu'une autre  
**  
DarkDreamer** : oui, reste sur tes gardes car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer avec Feylie. Voyons voir ce que tu diras après avoir lu ce chap qui suit. Et je respire, ouf... JK Rowlin n'aura pas à se plaindre de ma fic, je suis soualgée, mdr.

**Hermylove **: toujours tes petits mots simples mais qui sont un vrai moteur pour tous ceux qui écrivent. Merci beaucoup !

**Sniffe** : presque pas de faute ? faudra que je pense à remercier ma Mando qui est pas vraiment ma bêta-lectrice mais qui lit toujours mes chap en avant première ce qui fait qu'elle y met un peu son pinceau.

Tiens pour la peine, je vais vous laisser quelques commenatires qu'elle m'a laissés même si je sais que certains n'aimeront pas; Laissez-moi ce caprice, s'il vous plait. Ce sera la dernière fois, please, mdr

**Lunder** : non, ce n'était pas Drago. Dommage. Bon reste plus qu'à prier pour que Drago se ramène vite et qu'il déloge Hermione des bras de Harry.  
**  
Bvv31389 **: oui, j'ai fais quelques fautes, mdr. Tu as l'oeil, c'est bien ! Pour la fic de HP/GW, je la ferai mais reste plus qu'à trouver une intrigue... mais comme pour la lecture de ta fic, va falloir attendre un peu. Bisous.

**Sinkha **: les jumeaux Weasley... certainement les persos les plus drole que je connaissent et dont je suis également fan. J'adore quand il se casse de Poudlard dans le dernier vol. trop bien joué !

**Sarah Black** : je me depêche de publier ce chapitre !  
**  
LaskaMalfoy **: Tu as compris que Drago n'allait pas revenir pendant un certain temps. mais il reviendra c'est certain puisqu'il est le pirnce de Hermione, c'est obligé ! n'en déplaise à Harry !

**Etincelle de Vie** : ma façon d'écrire est captivante ? Merci beaucoup ! Pas faiblir dans la qualité, pas faiblir sinon je vais me faire lyncher, mdr

**Dragonia** : Rituel que j'ai hélas cassé en étant en retard, miss ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu discuter avec toi sur Msn même si ca fait plus d'une semaine; espérons que je te retrouverai après la fin des exams. Bisous !  
_  
_Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Mystères**

Deux hommes se trouvaient dans la pièce. L'un était dissimulé dans le fond de la pièce et attendait. L'autre se versait un verre de vin. Posté près de la cheminée, il regardait les flammes avec un interêt croissant.

"- Le Maître est pour l'instant satisfait de vous", dit une voix qui semblait provenir de l'intérieur de la cheminée.

"- Dis au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je lui serai toujours fidèle."

"- La Maître saura vous récompenser en vous donnant une place parmi ses meilleurs Mangemorts. Mais pour cela, il faut entamer la seconde partie du plan. Voilà pourquoi vous recevrez la visite d'un des nôtres dans quelques jours."

"- Pour quelles raisons !"

"- Le Maître est surpris que les choses aillent aussi lentement. Pourquoi la déclaration de guerre n'a-t-elle pas encore été faite ?"

"- Edouard est certes ambitieux mais il est prudent. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. Il risquerait de m'écarter définitivement de ses plans."

"- Vous avouez donc que vous avez besoin d'aide."

"- Ne raconte pas de sottises !... Ne me dis pas que celui qui a été envoyé pour m'aider est le jeune Malefoy ?"

"- Non. Laissez-le à l'écart."

"- Pourquoi est-il chez les Moldus ? J'ai envoyé des hiboux à Malefoy mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponses. Ne me fait-il point confiance pour envoyer son fils me surveiller ?"

"- La présence de Drago ne doit pas vous troubler. Il n'est là ni pour vous ni pour cette affaire qui nous préoccupe. Le Maître a une autre tâche pour lui."

"- Laquelle ?"

"- Cela ne vous regarde pas, lord Clayburn."

"- Tu es insolent, Pettigrow !"

"- Je ne fais que répéter les paroles du Maître. Ne touchez pas au jeune Malefoy."

"- Il m'a enlevé ma promise ! Je suis persuadé qu'il l'a séduite et l'a poussée à s'enfuir ! Cet affront ne peut rester impuni ! C'est un outrage fait à ma personne !"

"- Je vous le répète : ne touchez pas à Drago Malefoy ou il vous en coûtera."

La tête disparut des flammes. A ce moment-là, Clayburn laissa éclater sa rancune en jetant son verre dans la cheminée comme s'il espérait qu'elle toucherait le crâne de Pettigrow.

Tout devint flou puis une forêt apparut. Un autre décor, mais toujours cette sensation oppressante.

Une licorne était entendue sur le côté. Une étrange créature avait la tête contre le flanc de l'animal.

Un _plop_ se fit entendre et fit lever la tête encapuchonnée de la créature. Les joues creuses, on apercevait un liquide - de la même couleur que celle qui tâchait le flanc de la licorne blanche - glisser le long de ses lèvres.

"- Maître, votre humble serviteur est revenu."

"- Je le sais, répliqua une voix grondante. Tu m'as interrompu, Queudver ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?"

"- Tout se passe pour le mieux, Maître. Autant chez les Moldus que chez les sorciers."

"- Bien... Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Une attente douloureuse mais nécessaire... Ils ne pourront rien contre mon retour. Il est inévitable désormais."

"- Maître..."

"- Oui, Queudver."

"- Il serait préférable de nous séparer d'un de vos serviteurs, dit-il en la hâte tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le tapis d'herbe fraîche.

"- Un conseil ? Et venant de qui ? De toi, Queudver... Amusant. Continue. "

"- Il risque de compromettre vos plans avec ses idées de vengeance  
personnelle."

"- Je vois... Avons-nous besoin de lui pour la suite ?"

"- Plus maintenant, maître."

"- Tu sais de quelle façon agir. Ne me déçois pas, Queudver."

"- Oui, maître."

Voldemort détacha son regard de Pettigrow pour reporter son attention sur la licorne. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y effacer les dernières traces de sang. Puis soudain, il se retourna vers la forêt. Deux prunelles noires cernées de rouge percèrent le voile qui séparait la réalité du rêve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se réveilla en sueur.

Un regard aussi vide de tout sentiment humain mais empreint de tant de cruauté aurait perturbé à jamais le repos d'un défunt. La Mort elle-même avait dû s'avouer vaincue face à un être aussi insensible. Le diable avait, pour ne pas risquer de perdre sa couronne, refusé ce Mage noir parmi sa garde personnelle. Les portes de l'Au-delà lui ayant refusé leur accès, Voldemort s'était auto-proclamé Maître des Ténèbres sur le monde des sorciers et riait de cette victoire sur les instances de l'autre monde. Et depuis, il faisait régner la terreur dans tout le royaume.

Et c'était lui, Harry Potter qui devait en endurer les conséquences. Ce qui impliquait évidement la perte de ses parents, une popularité qu'il aurait bien voulu céder à un autre et surtout la pire chose qui lui soit donnée de vivre : passer ses nuits à rêver des projets de Voldemort.

Et comme toujours, il en ressortait complètement déboussolé.

Il lui semblait que son coeur ne se trouvait plus seulement dans sa poitrine, mais qu'il s'était brisé en mille morceaux pour s'éparpiller dans tout son corps. Les battements de son coeur venaient de partout et nulle part à la fois. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerf.

Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Pattenrond qui dormait paisiblement près de lui.

_Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que fait ce chat ici au lieu d'être dans la chambre de sa maîtresse ?_ songea-t-il en écartant les draps et en posant ses pieds sur le tapis rouge et or de la pièce.

Harry soupira tout en passant ses mains sur son visage puis en les enfouissant dans sa chevelure ébouriffée comme chaque matin.

Voir Voldemort et cet affreux Pettigrow dans ses rêves ne présageait jamais rien de bon car, comme toujours, des victimes allaient encore venir rougir le "tableau des victimes" déjà bien rempli de Voldemort, au point qu'il donnait l'impression d'être devenu le bras droit de Thanathos, le dieu de la Mort chez les Moldus - Harry ne savait plus trop bien s'il se trompait de  
divinité mais il n'allait certainement pas passer la journée à réfléchir dessus. Il avait tiré un trait sur ses cours et sur Poudlard.

Pour le moment la seule chose qui le préoccupait était de trouver un moyen d'éloigner Hermione de ses histoires avec Voldemort. Et cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire aux vues de sa récente découverte. Clayburn, un des chiens de Voldemort ? Pourquoi ne s'en étonnait-il pas ?

Harry soupira de plus belle.

Comme si les Mangemorts ne suffisaient pas dans le monde des sorciers, il faut que les Moldus s'y mettent aussi, songea Harry irrité. A croire que les gens aiment se faire mener à la baguette et se faire taper dessus. Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui a un sérieux problème mais bien tous ces idiots sans cervelle qui le suivent.

Pattenrond qui s'était enfin réveillé, sauta du lit et vint se placer devant les pieds de Harry, effleurant ses orteils.

"- Que veux-tu Pattenrond ?" demanda Harry.

Il se frappa le front.

"- Voilà que je parle à un chat. Je vais finir à St-Mangouste, je le sens."

Durant un bon moment, Harry continua à disserter sur les conséquences du poison Voldemort sur sa santé mental, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Pattenrond n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre de son poste.

Harry tendit sa main vers la table de chevet pour prendre ses lunettes puis les mis sur son nez. Et là, il comprit pourquoi le chat restait à ses pieds.

"- Dobby !"

L'elfe se tenait devant une bassine d'eau fumante, entourée de seau d'eau. Problème évident pour Pattenrond qui craignait l'eau que Dobby préparait chaque matin pour ses maîtres.

La première fois que Hermione avait voulu glisser Pattenrond dans sa bassine le matin, le pauvre avait bondi, comme un beau diable, au plafond et bien que ses poils fussent mouillés, il avait atterri sur le sol toutes griffes dehors et les poils hérissés comme jamais. Episode fort traumatisant pour Pattenrond qui s'était dès lors abstenu de s'approcher de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une bassine, surtout quand un elfe s'y trouvait à proximité.

Dobby n'était pas le seul coupable dans l'affaire, il aurait dû prévenir Hermione que Dobby se faisait un devoir à ce que le bain de ses maîtres soit plus que brûlant à leur réveil afin qu'il ne refroidisse pas lorsqu'ils s'y plongeraient. Résultat, il fallait attendre une bonne demi-heure avant de devoir prendre un bain à température supportable pour la peau.

Sans le vouloir, Harry éclata de rire. Le souvenir de Ron, rouge comme une écrevisse, dévalant les escaliers - une serviette négligemment nouée autour de la taille - pour sortir du château en direction de la rivière la plus proche était un de ses meilleurs souvenirs d'été dont il remerciait Dobby.

"- Qui a-t-il, monsieur ?"

"- Ce n'est rien, Dobby. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?"

"- Comme tous les matins, monsieur, Dobby est resté à attendre votre réveil."

"- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, Dobby."

"- Oh si, monsieur ! Dobby veut s'assurer que l'eau du bain ne devienne pas froide avant le réveil de Harry Potter. Dobby s'en voudrait de voir monsieur attraper froid.

Devant tant de sollicitude de la part d'un être aussi désintéressé que Dobby, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de prononcer un merci.

"- Dobby a remarqué que Harry Potter avait fait un autre cauchemar. Monsieur va mieux ?"

"- Oui, je crois."

_Si j'arrive à m'ôter de la tête les yeux de Voldemort_, pensa-t-il.

Il devrait sans doute en parler à quelqu'un... A Sirius son parrain ? Il l'aurait écouté sans aucun doute mais le maraudeur était aux abonnés absents depuis quelques mois. Sûrement parti en mission pour les besoins de l'Ordre. Et comme toujours, le silence sur l'activité des membres était de mise. Et lui, Harry Potter devait attendre sagement les nouvelles. A croire que malgré son âge, il n'aurait jamais les aptitudes suffisantes pour faire réellement partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant donné une première mission en l'envoyant chez les Moldus mais Harry se demandait si cela n'était pas un autre plan de Dumbledore. Discuter de son rêve avec Hermione ? Pas question ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle avait failli épouser un Mangemort. Mais s'il passait ce détail sous silence, il était certain qu'elle lui conseillerait d'en parler à une personne sensée, donc Dumbledore.

Hermione et sa prudence. Parfois, l'envie de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche pour ne plus l'entendre dire "fais-ci, fais-ça sinon tu auras des ennuis" le démangeait. Hermione était sûrement jolie mais elle avait la langue bien pendue pour une damoiselle. Toujours à vous rétorquer quelque chose ou à s'emporter quand ses prévisions n'allaient pas comme elle le souhaitait. Mais, c'est ce qui faisait son charme et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et puis, elle restait cette adorable jeune jouvencelle sans défense.

La voix de Dobby le fit sortir de ses pensées.

"- Dobby peut faire autre chose pour Harry Potter ?"

"- Hermione est-elle réveillée ?"

"- Oui, monsieur. Mais Dobby doit apprendre à Harry Potter que...

L'elfe semblait hésiter.

"- Apprendre quoi ?"

"- Dobby doit le dire à Harry Potter malgré sa promesse."

"- Dire quoi ?"

"- Dobby doit dire à Harry Potter que son amie a encore passé une nuit à pleurer."

"- Pleurer ! S'étonna Harry en se levant subitement. Et comme cela "encore" ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire!"

Dobby recula d'un pas et sembla peiné par l'éclat de voix de Harry. Il garda les yeux baissés sur le bas de son vêtement que ses mains tordaient nerveusement.

"- Je m'excuse, Dobby. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Explique-moi ce qui se passe avec Hermione."

"- C'est Winky, monsieur. Vous vous souvenez de l'elfe que vous avez chargé de s'occuper de votre amie ?"

"-Oui, je me souviens très bien, répondit Harry qui s'impatientait. Et je me demande si j'ai eu raison."

"- Oh, Harry Potter a eu raison. Winky ne s'est jamais remise de son renvoi et de la mort de son ancien maître, mais depuis qu'elle est au service de l'amie de monsieur, Winky semble reprendre pied. Je crois que Winky ressent le chagrin de votre amie, monsieur."

"- Son chagrin ? répéta Harry de plus en plus abasourdi. Quel chagrin ? Elle est toujours souriante ! Elle ne peut pas être chagrinée ici !"

"- Pourtant, c'est la vérité, monsieur. Votre amie - même si elle ne le montre pas - est chagrinée. Winky l'a avoué à Dobby. Et Dobby a aussi été très surpris de le savoir. Mais Winky a dit la vérité et a demandé à Dobby de ne rien dire à son maître de peur que sa maîtresse ne la renvoie."

"- Hermione ne ferait jamais cela. Elle aime beaucoup les elfes et contrairement à certains elle les respecte."

"- C'est ce que Dobby a dit à Winky, monsieur. Dobby a promis de ne rien dire et Winky a avoué que l'amie de Harry Potter pleurait chaque soir depuis son arrivée dans le château, mais que ces derniers temps, cela s'était aggravé."

"- Aggravé !"

"- Oui, monsieur. Winky a dit que c'était depuis la mauvaise nouvelle."

Harry s'approcha de Dobby avec un air étrange mêlant frustration et colère. Frustration parce qu'il voulait que Dobby lui fournisse plus vite les renseignements dont il avait besoin au lieu de les lui donner par vagues successives entrecoupées par des "monsieur", des promesses données et des nouvelles sur la santé de Winky. Colère parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir su décrypter le véritable sens des sourires hypocrites lancés par une demoiselle qu'il pensait être plus qu'une simple amie.

Ils étaient censés être des amis et voilà qu'elle lui cachait ses pleurs ! Les seules barrières érigées étaient ceux de Hermione. Elle était entrée dans sa vie du jour au lendemain et malgré tout, il avait accepté sa présence dans sa vie. Ils avaient pu partager des moments drôles, cocasses et des disputes sans conséquences, mais il ne connaissait rien de sa véritable tristesse. Hermione savait ce qu'il avait enduré tout comme il savait par quelles épreuves elle était passée. Mais tout comme lui, elle ne s'y attardait pas plus que cela. Le présent avant tout, disaient-ils. Mensonge de sa part !

_A qui doit-on la responsabilité de son chagrin ? Et puis, si elle refuse de pleurer devant moi, devant qui le fera-t-elle ?_ pensa-t-il tristement.

Il avait l'impression que les révélations de Dobby au sujet de Hermione venaient de les séparer subitement alors qu'il n'en était rien. Elle était de l'autre côté. Il suffisait de passer la porte de ses appartements et d'entrer dans celles de la jeune sorcière... Mais pourtant, il y avait bel et bien un souvenir que Hermione refusait de lui tendre. Un seul moment de sa vie qu'elle avait passé sous silence et qui était responsable de ce fossé entre eux. Et il ne parviendrait pas à le combler tant que Hermione ne parlerait pas.

Un souvenir douloureux qui était sans doute la raison de ses larmes.

Un seul souvenir pouvait-il vous pousser à porter un masque même devant vos meilleurs amis ? Il voulait tant qu'elle se découvre et qu'il puisse lire à travers les yeux de la sorcière savante et douée.

_Et que dois-je faire en attendant qu'elle accepte de m'avouer ce qui la ronge ?_

"- Et quelle mauvaise nouvelle ! s'emporta-t-il soudain. Je suis le maître dans ce château et pourtant je ne sais rien !"

Harry Potter ne doit pas s'éner...

Et puis-je savoir de quelle manière Hermione a pu recevoir sa mauvaise nouvelle puisqu'elle n'a reçu aucun hibou ! A moins que mes elfes ne complotent contre moi et cela dans ma propre maison !"

Sous l'accusation, Dobby se tourna vers la porte et s'y frappa la tête.

"- Dobby est désolé d'avoir provoqué la colère de Harry Potter. Méchant Dobby ! Dobby ne le refera plus, monsieur..."

Et il continua ses excuses qui se perdaient dans des "aie" et des "tocs".

Devant un tel spectacle désolant, Harry saisit Dobby et l'écarta de la porte mais l'elfe trouva en la personne d'un seau vide, un autre instrument de torture pour se punir. Et le manège recommença sous les yeux mi-agacés, mi-désolés de Harry.

"- Assez Dobby ! Je veux juste savoir ce que Hermione a reçu comme nouvelle. Je t'en prie..."

Dobby s'arrêta - pour le plus grand plaisir de son front qui lui en fut reconnaissant - pour regarder Harry. En voyant l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage du célèbre Harry Potter, Dobby lâcha son seau et s'approcha du Survivant.

"- Elle ne peut pas recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles sans que je ne le sache pas ou du moins que l'un des Weasley, en particulier Ginny, ne l'apprenne... Molly aurait rappliqué s'il y avait un véritable problème avec Hermione."

"- Pourtant, Winky dit que sa nouvelle maîtresse a reçu une très mauvaise nouvelle. L'amie de Harry Potter l'a dit elle-même à Winky un matin. Et depuis, l'amie de monsieur est souvent malade."

Harry tombait des nues. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir de Hermione. Malheureuse, cachottière et enfin malade. Cela faisait beaucoup de nouvelles en une seule matinée.

Il repensa au comportement de Hermione ces derniers jours. Il est vrai qu'elle mangeait peu le matin mais se rattrapait plus qu'il ne le fallait lors du dîner, au point que cela était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre Ron et lui. A part cela, Hermione travaillait toujours avec autant d'avidité sur ses bouquins même si parfois elle piquait un somme - bien mérité si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle avait fini par lire tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque, celle de Mc Gonnagall et avait dans l'intention de fouiner dans celle des Black.

Harry passa ses vêtements et sortit en coup de vent de ses appartements en laissant un Dobby inquiet et un Pattenrond - les poils dressés - bien plus troublé par la bassine d'eau que par les récents événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la chambre.

D'un pas furieux, Harry se dirigea vers les appartements de la sorcière. Il avait des questions et elle avait les réponses. Une discussion entre gens civilisés permettrait de remettre les choses au clair.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte des appartements de la sorcière, traversa le salon en direction de la chambre dont il ouvrit également la porte sans douceur. Mais tout à sa colère, Harry n'avait pas pensé à certains détails non négligeables comme celui de ne pas violer - en aucun cas - le domaine privé d'une dame même sous le coup de la colère.

Le feu aux joues, il resta un moment à contempler une Hermione immobile, nue au dessus de son bain qui tendait les bras dans le vide, alors que Winky gardait la serviette entre ses mains.

Harry et Hermione se dévisagèrent longuement avant que la jeune sorcière prenne la pleine mesure de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait bien malgré elle.

Un cri aigu digne d'une mère pie devant l'absence de ses oeufs, se répercuta dans tout le château. Puis, Harry vit Hermione saisir la serviette, en vêtir sa nudité, se tourner vers son lit, soulever son oreiller et brandir sa baguette. Harry déglutit péniblement en voyant Hermione la pointer vers un seau vide.

Ses neurones lui conseillant de ne pas risquer de perdre davantage de cellules grises - ceux pas encore détruits par ses coups à la tête lors de ses matchs de Quiddich et de ses rencontres avec Voldemort -, Harry choisit de s'enfuir de la chambre sans préavis. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il garda ses doigts fermement accrochés autour du poignet de la porte. D'une, il ne voulait pas perdre la vie avant d'avoir dit tout le bien qu'il pensait de Voldemort et des Malefoy. De deux, il avait surtout besoin de se dire que cette porte n'avait jamais été ouverte.

Il savait déjà que Hermione avait un corps à damnée un saint sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de la voir en nymphe sortant de son bain. Vision féerique qui allait une fois de plus le conduire vers le gouffre sentimentale dans lequel il se trouvait déjà. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Il désirait Hermione et cette constatation n'allait pas arranger leur cohabitation.

Après des minutes passer à fixer la porte, il entendit la voix de la sorcière lui demander de la laisser sortir. N'ayant aucune excuse - autant pour la garder enfermée que pour ne pas recevoir ses réprimandes au sujet de son attitude déplorable -, Harry dut se résoudre à ouvrir la porte. Et la flèche de Eros, déjà bien implantée dans son coeur, s'enfonça de plus belle jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

"- Tu as l'air d'un poisson qui aurait avalé un piment de travers", dit-elle en passant à ses côtés pour aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

_Elle n'a pas choisi le canapé donc elle ne veut pas que je l'approche de plus près,_ pensa-t-il en soupirant.

"- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je ne voulais pas t'exposer à une situation aussi gênante..."

"- Oublie ce que tu as vu et nous serons quitte", proposa-t-elle froidement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine qui avait déjà la chance d'être caressée par les boucles de ses cheveux.

_Très mauvais_, larmoya Harry alors que ses yeux refusaient de quitter les bras comprimant la poitrine d'une certaine nymphe. Les robes chez les Moldus n'ont certainement pas un décolleté aussi... bien décoré.

"- Oui, promis ! s'écria-t-il soulagé à l'idée de ne pas recevoir un sortilège Impardonnable de la part de l'érudite sorcière. Je n'ai rien vu, j'oublie, j'efface ta vision nue... Désolé ! On en parle plus ! reprit-il en voyant le regard noir de Hermione.

Le silence souffla un bref moment avant qu'une voix cristalline ramène un peu de chaleur dans la pièce.

"- Bien, dit-elle en lui souriant, ce qui indiquait qu'elle lui pardonnait enfin. Je pense qu'entre simples amis, nous pouvons oublier ce petit incident. Pourquoi en faire tout un plat surtout pour peu de chose..."

_Peu de chose ?_ pensa Harry. J_e n'ai pas l'habitude de voir une naïade au sortir de son bain. Alors pour le "peu de chose"... c'est de ton seul point de vue._

"- Que voulais-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Ca me semble _très_ important pour que _tu _en _oublies_ de frapper à _ma _porte.

Harry se demanda un instant ce que Hermione penserait s'il lui disait qu'il avait réellement voulu la surprendre dans son bain, mais le regard qu'elle lui dédiait à cet instant semblait lui dire "tu-as-interêt-à-avoir-une-bonne-explications-sinon-je-te-ferai-passer-l'envie-de-refaire-ton-cirque-durant-un-bon-moment".

Qui avait dit que Hermione était une adorable jeune jouvencelle sans défense ? Pas lui, en tout cas.

"- Euh... Comment dire ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi."

"- Pour moi ? Et pour quelles raisons si ce n'est pas trop _indiscret,_ railla-t-elle.

_Et après elle dit vouloir oublier_, songea-t-il. _Je sens qu'elle va remettre cette histoire sur le tapis à chaque occasion qui lui sera donnée pour me punir. Et si Ron l'apprend... Je vais finir à St-Mangouste, là c'est plus que certain. A moins que je demande asile aux gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Et dire que même Voldemort ne m'a pas poussé à cette extrémité... Une femme, c'est terrible._

"- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu soupires depuis cinq bonnes et longues minutes, Harry ? Je te préviens que c'est_ moi _la victime et pas toi ! Et puis, j'attends toujours tes explications !"

"- J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien ces derniers temps et cela m'inquiète", répondit-il d'une traite.

"- La fatigue", répliqua-t-elle simplement.

"- Et c'est la fatigue qui te fait pleurer chaque nuit !"

Hermione se leva brusquement.

"- J'ai faim", dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour sortir.

"-Attends ! s'écria-t-il en lui saisissant le bras. Je ne veux que ton bien, Hermione. Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe au point de te rendre malade."

"- Je vais très bien, messire Harry Potter ! N'as-tu pas pensé une minute que le fait d'avoir pratiqué autant la magie ces six dernières semaines soit la raison de mon état ? Le problème avec Harry Potter est que la moindre petite chose inhabituelle lui fait craindre le pire. Je vais bien ! Alors, je t'en prie, Harry, réfléchis avant de m'ennuyer avec tes inquiétudes.

"- Je devrais sans doute m'excuser de m'être inquiété inutilement pour toi et de t'avoir ennuyée par dessus le marché ?" railla-t-il.

"- Peut-être bien, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Cela nous aurait évité une scène pénible. Puis-je enfin aller manger, messire ?"

"- Faites donc comme chez vous, ma dame, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton ironique.

Elle quitta le salon en claquant la porte derrière elle.

"- Winky !" cria Harry.

Une petite tête sortit de l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre.

"- Winky est désolée, monsieur..."

"- Dis-moi ce qu'elle a."

"- Winky ne peut rien dire. Winky a promis à sa maîtresse de ne..."

"- Winky oublie peut-être qui le maître ici", gronda Harry avant de sortir dépité des appartements de la sorcière. Les elfes se font des secrets dans mon dos et moi je reste comme un idiot à écouter le vent", marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe tout en descendant lentement les escaliers.

Hermione s'était déjà attablée et mangeait avec appétit. Harry s'assit en face d'elle. Au même moment une voix familière leur parvient.

"- Vous êtes encore à table ?" s'étonna Ron.

"- Comme tu le vois", ronchonna Harry tout en incendiant Hermione du regard.

"- Vous m'avez l'air bien... silencieux tous les deux. Harry, ne me dis pas que notre Hermione t'a obligé à te plonger dans ses livres ennuyeux en pleine nuit", se moqua Ron.

"- Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à dire, Ron, va-t-en !", s'énerva-t-elle.

"- En ce moment, tu te comportes comme une vraie petite peste, fit remarquer Ron d'un ton acide.

"- Moi !"

"- Oui, toi ! Toujours à passer d'un extrême à un autre sans prévenir. Tu te comportes comme si tu étais une vraie reine avec ses humeurs."

"- Ce n'est pas vrai !" s'opposa Hermione qui s'était levée sous cette accusation non-fondée.

"- Oh que si ! maintient Ron. Tu devrais régir ce château pendant que tu y es ! Une vraie matrone !"

"- Tu es vraiment d'une stupidité affligeante, Ronald Weasley, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. Tu ne comprendras jamais rien !"

"- C'est certain que je ne ferai jamais le poids face à une miss Je-sais-tout ! Encore heureux que le destin nous ait épargné le malheur de t'avoir comme camarade à Poudlard ! L'enfer ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de recevoir les conseils d'une première de la classe !"

"- Harry Potter et Ron Weasley... Vous faites bien la paire", lâcha-t-elle sèchement avant de quitter la pièce.

Aucun ne prit la peine de la poursuivre dans l'escalier; Ron se laissa choir sur sa chaise tandis que Harry écartait les yeux de la nourriture étalée devant lui.

"- Elle m'agace !" fulmina Ron en saisissant une pomme verte devant lui.

"- Moi aussi."

" - Tu ne prends pas sa défense ?" s'étonna Ron.

"- Je me suis disputé avec elle avant ton arrivée."

"- Je vois... Elle va nous faire la tête durant un bon moment."

" - A moins de trouver une solution pour se faire pardonner."

"- Emmenons-là faire des emplettes. Après deux ou trois robes..."

Harry toussa, amusée.

"- ... Disons, une bonne dizaine de livres, reprit Ron, Hermione ira beaucoup mieux ! Qu'en dis-tu ?"

"- Que sa mauvaise humeur passera toute seule et qu'il vaut mieux se préoccuper d'autre chose."

"- De quoi, si ce n'est pas trop_ indiscret_ ?"

Harry réfréna le fou rire qui menaçait de l'emporter. Ne plus penser à la scène du matin...

"- Je crois que Clayburn est un Mangemort."

A cette nouvelle, Ron s'étouffa avec le morceau de pomme qu'il venait de croquer et d'avaler. Il toussa, cracha pour faire sortir le morceau coincé dans sa gorge. Harry dut venir à sa rescousse sans magie, tout simplement à la manière Moldu pour déloger ce morceau de pomme que Ron recracha.

"- Evite d'annoncer des nouvelles aussi abracadabrantes dès le matin, Harry !", dit-il.

"- C'est la vérité. Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve. Il était avec Queudver."

"- Et il y avait Tu-sais-qui à proximité ?"

"- Non... Il n'y avait que Clayburn et Queudver mais par la suite, Queudver a rejoint Voldemort... (Ron frissonna de dégoût à la prononciation du nom) ... Dans une forêt. Je dois en parler à Sirius mais vu qu'il..."

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une tête jaillit de la cheminée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La femme épousseta ses vêtements. Elle portait sur son nez des lunettes étrangement semblables à celles de Sybille Trelawney. Ses cheveux châtain foncés ne semblaient pas avoir connu la compagnie d'une brosse. Et elle portait encore des vêtements un peu vieillot pour le siècle. Une robe d'un marron sombre cousu avec des fils dorés et son châle violet vif ne s'accordait pas vraiment avec le reste de sa tenue austère.

Une tête plus amicale sortit cette fois-ci de la cheminée.

"- Sirius !" s'écria Harry enthousiasme.

"- Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Et toi Ron ?"

" - Nous allons bien, répondit Harry pour couper court aux civilités.  
Sirius, il faut que je te..."

La femme saisit la main de Harry.

"- Je vois beaucoup de brouillard... un épais brouillard autour de vous. Votre condition de Survivant vous rend fier mais vous pèse également. Vous avez toujours recherché une personne qui ne verrait pas votre cicatrice..."

D'instinct, Harry porta la main à sa cicatrice. Elle revenait encore au devant de la scène malgré lui. Etrangement Hermione était bien la seule à ne pas faire tout un plat de cette cicatrice. Elle semblait ni la voir ni s'en préoccuper, bien qu'elle sache ce qu'elle signifiait.

La mystérieuse femme sourit.

"- ... Comme une preuve de courage que vous pensez ne pas mériter. Vous voulez gagner l'amour d'une personne qui verrait au delà de ce que vous êtes. Et lorsque cette personne se présente enfin à vous, le destin se fait un devoir de tenter de vous séparer. Agissez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Malheureusement, il est trop tard."

Harry ôta vivement sa main de celle de la pseudo voyante. Mais qui était cette femme que Sirius avait ramenée ? Harry mit sa question en suspens lorsque une crinière rose vif sortit de la cheminée.

"- ... Mauvaise manipulation de ma part ! A quoi bon y repenser ?"

"- Pour une fois, Tonk, maugréa l'autre personne qui suivait, j'aurais voulu voyager avec un Portoloin. Mais il a fallu que tu le rendes inutilisable ! A croire que tu fais tout pour me rendre la vie insupportable."

"- Remettons ces soucis de voyage à plus tard, Fol-Oeil, dit Tonk. La disparition de Bellatrix est..."

" - Bellatrix Lestrange a disparu !" s'écrièrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

"- Tu ne peux donc pas te montrer moins gaffeuse ? marmonna Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Tiens, Sirius est également arrivé ? Il ne reste donc plus que..."

" - Pourquoi la Gazette ne parle-t-elle pas de la disparition de Bellatrix ?" demanda Harry.

"- Parce que la nouvelle ne sera rendue officielle que demain matin, répondit Tonk. Et avec cela, Fudge va encore dire qu'il n'y pas de quoi s'alarmer puisqu'il contrôle la situation. Bellatrix reviendra certainement dans la prison d'Azkaban à la fin de ses vacances c'est à dire lorsque les mauvais jours reviendront. Quelle tête de mule ce Fudge !"

"- Dis-moi Harry, tu voulais me voir ? C'est ce que j'ai entendu..."

"- Oui, Sirius."

"- Ta cicatrice ?"

"- Non. Ce sont mes rêves."

"- Et qu'as-tu vu ?" demanda son parrain alors que l'assemblée attendait impatiemment la réponse.

Et comme toujours, Harry dut satisfaire la curiosité de son auditoire, suspendu à ses lèvres. Et pendant qu'il racontait, certains détails de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire. Et ces détails concernaient Drago Malefoy.

"- Je ne comprends pas, continua Harry. Si je tiens compte de ce que disait Clayburn à Queudver..."

Au nom de Queudver, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de cracher comme s'il avait eu la peste devant lui. Le comportement de son parrain n'étonna nullement Harry. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Peter Pettigrow, dit Queudver et ancien membre des maraudeurs, avait trahi ses amis pour Voldemort, provoquant ainsi la mort de James et Lily Potter.

"- ... Malefoy se trouvait à Windsor durant la période où Ron et moi y étions, reprit Harry. C'est impossible ! Malefoy est tout sauf discret ! Il n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion de nous jouer un sale tour."

"- Et tu dis que Voldemort était satisfait ?" l'interrogea Maugrey coupant court aux interrogations de Harry qui concernaient une possible rencontre entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione.

"- Oui, répondit Harry à Maugrey. Ses affaires semblent aller pour le mieux, ce qui explique que ma cicatrice ne me fasse plus mal depuis ces dernières semaines. Chez les Moldus, l'alliance a été signée. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui a pu aboutir dans le monde des sorciers... A part la disparition de Bellatrix !"

"- Je voudrais bien un thé", coupa Tonk.

"- Le fait que Pettigrow ait interdit à Clayburn de toucher à Malefoy ne vous interpelle pas plus que cela ?" demanda Harry exaspéré.

" - Pourquoi le devrions-nous ? rétorqua Maugrey. Nous savons que Drago est le fils de Lucius - célèbre Mangemort sauf aux yeux de ce désespéré de Fudge - et que Voldemort serait ravi de le voir entrer dans ses rangs."

"- Et puis, il n'a guère le choix dans le recrutement", rajouta Ron moqueur.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule. Pour le moment nous avons les choses en main."

"- Si tu le dis", rétorqua Harry en soupirant.

"- Va donc prendre l'air, proposa Sirius. Cela te fera..."

" - Dis plutôt que toi et les autres voulez me voir disparaître de cette pièce, coupa Harry. Allez viens, Ron."

"- Et amène-moi ta charmante invitée, reprit Sirius toujours sur un ton gai. Je voudrais la voir autrement que sur...

"- Sur quoi ? coupa Harry d'un air suspicieux.

"- ... Sur la couverture de la Gazette, termina Sirius. Te serais-tu levé du mauvais pied, Harry ?"

Harry sortit de la pièce sans répondre à son parrain.

" - Il est dans un mauvais jour", dit Tonk.

"- Ce sont plutôt nos secrets qui le rendent ainsi, rectifia Sirius. Je ne comprends pas. Harry est pourtant en âge de faire partie de l'Ordre ! Pourquoi ne pas lui faire part..."

"- Impossible, Sirius."

Ils se retournèrent vers la cheminée où Dumbledore venait d'apparaître.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- C'est toujours la même chose ! s'écria Harry en entrant dans le salon. Ils veulent toujours savoir ce qui me préoccupe mais dès que je leur raconte, ils semblent détachés et ne me disent rien ! Mais c'est vrai que je ne suis bon qu'à risquer ma vie à la fin ! J'en ai assez !"

"- HARRY !"

"- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas sourd. Myope je veux bien mais pas sourd."

"- Et si nous écoutions ce qu'ils se racontent ?"

"- Bonne idée mais coller mes oreilles à la porte pour n'entendre que des bribes de phrases."

"- Tu oublies la célèbre invention de Fred et George..."

Ils se fixèrent avec amusement.

"- Les Oreilles à rallonge !" s'écrièrent-ils.

"- Mais ma mère a jeté toutes celles qui se trouvaient à la maison", dit Ron.

" - Je dois avoir celles qu'ils m'ont offertes pour la fin de nos études !"

Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule : "Accios Oreille à rallonge". Ils attendirent quelques instant avant que les oreilles n'arrivent par la fenêtre et ne se posent devant lui.

" - Elles étaient dehors ?" demanda Ron.

"- Je pense plutôt qu'elles sont passées par la fenêtre de ma chambre, répondit Harry qui se hâta de préparer le terrain.

Ils restèrent cachés dans les escaliers.

Lorsque les premières phrases se firent entendre, ils ne regrettèrent pas leur petite indiscrétion.

" - Je suis désolée mais Saturne indique bien qu'un évènement imprévu est venu chamboulé ce qui aurait dû être", dit la femme qui accompagnait Sirius.

Ron donna un coup dans les côtes de Harry.

"- On dirait Trelawney", murmura Ron.

" - Chut !"

Harry ne fit pas attention à la réplique de Ron car Dumbledore venait de prendre la parole.

"- Que se soit l'un ou l'autre, je ne vois guère de différence.

"- Il y en a pourtant une ! répliqua Sirius qui avait frappé des poings sur la table. Vous négligez le fait que l'un complote avec le mal et l'autre pas ! Pour le bien de tous, il est nécessaire que l'héritier soit de notre côté !"

"- Il est trop tard, dit la femme de sa voix qu'elle voulait mystérieuse. La lune a apporté confirmation. Le temps fera son effet. Pour les uns cette venue sera le signe d'une disparition, pour les autres se sera le signe d'une renaissance. La mort est la vie se confondront et le temps n'aura plus d'emprise sur cette mésalliance."

"- Désormais, l'avenir des Moldus et des sorciers va dépendre de notre vigilance et de notre surveillance qui doit être constante", décréta Dumbledore. Sirius ?

"- Nous aurions dû en parler à Harry, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire."

Ron tira sur les Oreilles à rallonge et ils disparurent dans le couloir alors que Sirius sortait de la pièce où s'était tenue la réunion de l'Ordre.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa.

"- Ne me dis pas que Dumbledore croit les prédictions de cette doublure de Trelawney ?" dit Ron.

"- Je crois que si.. Je me demande de quel évenement imprévu elle parlait. Crois-tu que se soit la disparition de Bellatrix ?"

"- Parce qu'elle a fui de Azkaban ?"

"- Evidemment, Ron."

"- Je pense plutôt que ça avait un rapport avec cet héritier dont il parlait."

"- Pas bête... Sirius a dit qu'il y en avait un du côté du mal et l'autre du  
bien."

"- Il parlait sans doute de Malefoy et toi. Je crois que l'idée que Malefoy rejoigne notre camp ne lui fait pas plaisir."

"- Peur d'une autre traîtrise", dit Harry d'un air vague.

"- Ce qui me fait rire ce sont les dernière paroles de la doublure..."

"- La doublure ?"

" - Vu que nous ne connaissons pas son nom, il faut bien lui en trouver un d'emprunt, non ? Bref, elle doit forcément faire partie de la famille de Trelawney. Des prédictions désespérées qui ne se réalisent jamais ! Dumbledore s'inquiète pour rien. Dommage que Hermione ne soit pas là, elle qui ne supporte pas Trelawney, elle serait désespérée de voir Dumbledore prendre partie pour la doublure."

"- Et Hermione serait désespérée de nous voir espionner une conversation."

"- En parlant d'elle, tu trouves cela normal que nous ne l'ayons toujours pas vue ? Même si elle était de mauvaise humeur..."

Harry sortit de la pièce. Il revient une minute plus tard avec un air inquiet.

"- Quoi ?" demanda Ron.

A suivre...

**Mando :** Non pas ça ! Encore une fin qui me fait imaginer plein de trucs! OUIN ! La suite ! Entre le faux Bad boy en devenir prénommé Harry le mateur et le futur retour tant espéré de Drago Chou chéri THE Bad boy power, je suis aux aguets ! FIGHT soeurette !

**Eifer :** mando : pas confondre Tsubi et Harry! Feylie : ben comme d'hab .. la suite ...

**Feylie : **et à moi, le mot de la fin : A plus !


	9. Quand Rita s'en mêle

Salut !

Voilà donc la chapitre qui fait suite au chap précédent dont la fin était une peu sadique, je l'avoue. Qu'allez vous dire pour la fin de celle-ci ?

**Zeeve lelula** : merci d'avoir lu tous mes chap ! Je sais pas comment tu as eu le courage ! C'est long mine rien ! En tout cas, j'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi !  
**  
Lisalune** : oulà... ! Tu as reviewer chaque chapitre... J'en reviens pas ! Et comment je vais répondre à tes questions ? J'en ai une qui m'a fait tilter et que je te remercie d'avoir soulevé ! L'âges des persos est bien évidemment pas le même (Majesté JK Rowling ne m'env euillez aps mais c'était purement pour les besoins de ma fic) Hermione a 16 ans. Et Harry, Ron et Drago ont 18 ans. J'ai fait cet écart parce qu'à cette époque une fille qui n'était pas mariée à 18 était presque une vieille fille et comme Clayburn voulait une jeune fille fraiche... (sale pervers va !) Et pour les garçons, c'est Drago qui m'a dit qu'il préférait avoir 18 ans, donc j'ai pas pu dire non... Il a des arguments trèèèèès comvaincant, vcous savez, mdr.

Ensuite, tu as été bien courageuse de reprendre certaines phrases de ma fic. Oui, elles sont assez LOL. Je me défoule en les écrivant, mdr. Et sadik moi ? J'avoue ce méfait ! Et enfin, il m'arrive de "glisser" sur le clavier et que je ne vois pas les fautes à la re lecture. Excusez moi.je vais essayer de faire plus attention à l'avenir !

**Sinkha** : Moi aussi j'espère que les jumeaux feront leur sacré tour dans les deux prochains volumes

**Oceana-666** : que dire à part merci ? Merci beaucoup, tiens !  
**  
DarkDreamer** : oui, un peu obligé de finir là vu que j'avais pas d'idée pour la suite et que mon cerveau refusait de continuer à réfléchir. Mais dans ce chap je finit en beauté !

**Rose Potter **: Harry ne va surement dramatisé vu que ce chap lui est trèès favorable, pauvre Drago...

**Lunder** : vu que je suis de la génération "feu de l'amour" je sais comment frustrer les lecteurs, mdr

**Bvv31389 :** je vais t'avouer que j'ai eu du mal avec la scène de Voldemort. Je savais pas comment la faire et j'ai dû replonger dans les livres pour revenir dans l'ambiance de ce cher Voldy. Durant un moment, j'ai cru que j'étais devenu lui, mdr ! Ne me croyez pas ! Je rigole ! Et... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer... Hermione est...

**Sam malefoy** : je répondrais à vos questions devant mon avocat... allez lire mon chap pour savoir la vérité, mdr

**Estelle01 **: T'as une boule de cristal pour avoir deviné ça ? Je me demande vraiment si vous ne lisez pas dans mes pensées... ca fait peur ça... mdr

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : T'es une sanguine toi. Te fâche pas ma puce, mdr. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Lyn-chan** : Viens dans mes bras ! Ca y est bientôt nous pourrons nous retrouver sur le net car mes exams seront du passé, mdr. Tu vas bien ? Sniff... ca fait trop longtemps... dans mes bras !  
**  
Laumie** : une autre sanguine mais qui est trèèèèèèèèès dangereuse. Si tu m'ébouillantes je pourrais plus taper la suite. Et si je tape pas la suite, tu vas le regretter car la fin de ce chap va donner des sueurs froides à certaines... alors calme et laisse moi travailler au pole nord là où il fait bien froid et où y a pas de sanguin, mdr

**Dragonia** : normalement on pourra se parler soit ce soir, soit dans la semaine vu que je serai beaucoup plus libre. Et Dray risque de faire une syncope à la lecture de ce chap... Je te laisse juger

**Etincelles de vie** : pour la "maladie" t'es pas la seule à avoir trouvé, mdr. Mais pour la suite, faudra ma dire ce que tu avais prévu était bien ce que j'ai taper...

Maintenant, je vais vous laisser !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 9 : Quand Rita fait des siennes

A grand pas, Hermione se dirigea vers la maison des Weasley. Le besoin de fuir Ron et Harry - même si opter pour la Weasley n'était pas vraiment s'éloigner de Ron - était grand. Ces deux-là ne comprenaient rien, ne comprendraient sans doute jamais rien ! Comment le pourraient-ils puisqu'ils ignoraient tout de ce qu'elle avait enduré à Winsdor auprès de Clayburn et de Malefoy. Et leur avouer... Elle avait honte à l'idée de devoir leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy, leur pire ennemi.

Que diraient-ils ? Que penseraient-ils d'elle surtout ? Et puis les rumeurs ? Elle faisait déjà l'objet d'une attention vigilante de Rita Skeeter qui avait su - on ne sait par quel miracle - qu'elle recevait des cours particuliers de la part des professeurs de Poudlard. Lorsque Rita avait su, en plus, qu'elle vivait chez Harry, la journaliste s'était acharnée sur elle. Alors si elle apprenait qu'elle avait été violentée par Malefoy, l'ennemi juré de Potter... Elle n'oserait plus sortir de peur que les gens ne la regarde d'un mauvais oeil.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas obligée de tout dévoiler. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, son entourage apprendrait la nouvelle. Autant le faire maintenant et se libérer l'esprit d'un poids bien trop lourd à supporter seule.

Malheureusement, en arrivant chez les Weasley, Hermione ne vit personne. Et elle eut beau appeler, elle ne reçut aucune réponse des propriétaires. Etrange car Molly désertait rarement sa maison. Et puis soudain, elle se souvint que Ginny rentrait à Poudlard aujourd'hui même. Molly avait logiquement dû accompagner sa fille jusqu'à la gare.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment le retour de Molly... Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Vu la façon dont elle ruinait le tapis avec ses allers-retours dans le salon.

_Calme-toi_, Hermione, se dit-elle. _Ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu réussiras à évacuer ta colère, ta frustration et... ta colère, mais... _

"- Je n'y arrive pas !" s'écria-t-elle soudain.

"- Quel est donc votre problème, Hermione ?"

Vivement, Hermione tourna la tête vers l'entrée du salon et vit son autre cauchemar sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à parler à cette femme. Cette journaliste sans conscience qui insufflait ses mensonges dans tout le pays avec ses articles publiés dans _La Gazette du sorcier_.

"- Allez-vous en !"

"- Ecoutez Hermione, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de vos liens avec Harry Potter, et..."

"- Vous êtes donc sourde d'oreilles ? Je vous ai dit de disparaître !"

"- Je comprends que votre dispute..."

Hermione resta coite. Ce qui eut pour effet de satisfaire Rita qui esquissa un sourire.

"- Pouvez-vous répéter ?"

"- Votre dispute avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley."

"- Mais comment... Comment le savez-vous ?"

"- Ne changez pas les rôles. Je suis la seule à pouvoir poser des questions, très chère. Alors, dites-moi, les Weasley sont-ils devenus une seconde famille pour vous ?"

"- Laissez-moi en paix !"

"- De qui vous sentez-vous le plus proche ? Ronald Weasley ou Harry potter ?"

"- ALLEZ DEVERSER VOTRE VENIN AILLEURS QUE DANS MA MAISON !"

Rita Skeeter sursauta en entendant les hurlements derrière son dos, lui faisant lâcher la plume qu'elle tenait dans sa main, prête à servir. Quant à Hermione, elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Molly postée derrière Rita et qui semblait bien décidée à la virer sans préavis de sa maison.

"- Quelle plaisir de..." commença Rita en se retournant.

"- Ce plaisir n'est pas partagé, coupa Molly. Sortez avant que je n'utilise un sort contre vous."

"- Vos menaces ne..."

"- _Furu_..."

"- J'ai été ravie d'avoir pu discuter avec vous, l'interrompit Rita. Nous nous reverrons certainement un autre jour."

"- Oui, certainement, répliqua froidement Molly alors que Rita passait à ses côtés pour sortir.

Molly suivit Rita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée - pour s'assurer que la fouineuse ne tenterait pas à nouveau une intrusion dans sa maison - et la referma.

"- Cette femme est une vraie plaie ! dit-elle en poussant Hermione à s'asseoir. Ne parlons plus d'elle. Veux-tu que je te prépare... ?"

" - Molly, je ne suis pas venue pour ça ! J'ai besoin de vous parler sérieusement."

"- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?"

"- Et bien..."

Son courage s'effrita subitement devant le regard de Molly. Elle n'osait pas avouer à cette épouse et mère de famille qu'elle était devenue une femme de mauvaises moeurs sans le vouloir. Les mains moites, la bouche subitement sèche, Hermione perdait contenance alors que les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

"- Oh, ce n'est rien... Je voulais m'excuser pour l'intrusion de Rita dans votre maison, à cause de moi", balbutia-t-elle.

"- Pas de cela avec moi, dit Molly sur un ton sévère. J'ai eu sept enfants et je sais reconnaître une personne qui me cache quelque chose. Tu as une chose à me dire alors dis-le. Sois certaine que je t'écouterai sans émettre un seul jugement.

Hermione hésitait toujours.

"- Tu peux tout me confier, Hermione. Cela a un rapport avec Harry ?"

"- Pourquoi voudriez-vous que cela ait un rapport avec lui ?"

"- Observation et analyse... J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir ensemble. Vous avez besoin d'amour tout les deux et..."

"- Non ! Je vous en prie, Molly, ne... Harry ne m'acceptera jamais ! Ce sera le cas de tout homme raisonnable..."

"- Ne dis pas cela. Tu es une personne ravissante, pleine de qualités et..."

"- Et je porte un enfant", lâcha-t-elle avec fatalité.

Cette révélation coupa le souffle de Molly.

"- ... Harry... Harry est-il... ?"

"- Non, ce n'est pas lui le père."

Un silence tomba avant que Molly reprenne la parole.

"- Tout d'abord, en es-tu certaine ? Ce n'est peut-être..."

"- Non... ce n'est pas un simple retard dans mes menstruations. Ces derniers temps, je suis prise de nausée chaque matin."

"- Tu es sûrement fatiguée, nota Molly qui tentait à tout prix de trouver une explication. La pratique de la magie..."

" - NON ! Molly, écoutez-moi ! Je vous dis que je porte un enfant ! C'est la vérité ! Ne cherchez pas comme moi à vous cachez cette évidence..."

"- Qui est donc le père, Ron ? Si c'est lui..."

"- Ce n'est pas lui, non plus."

"- Alors qui est-ce ?"

"- Je ne peux rien vous dire sur l'identité du père."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- C'est une décision que j'ai prise et que je vous demande de respecter, Molly. Je ne dirai rien ni à vous ni aux autres... à personne ! Croyez-moi, nous aurions plus de problème à savoir le nom du père qu'à ne pas le connaître."

"- Est-ce un sorcier ou un moldu ?"

"- Un sorcier."

"- Il faudra que j'en parle aux garçons."

"- Pas maintenant ! Pour le moment, ils n'ont rien remarqué. Je vous en supplie, attendez encore un peu avant de le leur dire !"

"- ... Je n'aime pas devoir cacher des choses aussi importantes mais... Je te comprends. Entendu, je garderai le secret. Mais, j'aimerais vraiment que tu leur en parles le plus vite possible."

"- Je le ferai en temps et en heure, oui. Merci, Molly."

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras.

"- Ma pauvre enfant, soupira Molly en caressant les cheveux de la jeune sorcière. Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela maintenant."

"- Oui, le destin n'a jamais été tendre avec moi..."

Soudain, deux voix masculines hurlèrent le nom de Hermione.

"- Ron et Harry, cessez donc de hurler comme cela !"

Les deux garçons étaient sur le pas de la porte, visiblement essoufflés.

"- Vous aviez le diable à vos trousses ?" se moqua Hermione.

"- On te cherchait ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

"- Pourquoi ? fit la jeune fille innocemment.

"- Tes affaires étaient toutes dans ta malle ! lui reprocha Harry. Tu comptais fuir ?"

"- Absolument pas", répondit-elle.

"- Alors pourquoi avoir fait... ?"

"- Je suis venue habiter chez les Weasley. Du moins leur demander la permission."

"- Pourquoi ? Tu ne te plais pas chez moi ? demanda Harry étonné. C'est à cause de notre dispute ?"

"- Non, mais j'ai compris qu'il était inconvenant que deux personnes de sexes opposés partagent le même toit alors qu'ils n'ont aucun lien."

"- C'est à cause de ce matin... la scène du..."

"- Harry !"

"- Désolé. C'est à cause de cela ?"

"- De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle scène ?"

"- Aucune ! Si je veux quitter ton château, c'est à cause des mensonges que Rita Skeeter profère contre moi. Nous ne sommes ni frères et soeur, ni cousins et encore moins mariés ! Avoue que notre situation est gênante."

"- Et alors ? Peu importe ce que les gens diront puisque nous savons qu'il n'y a rien dont nous puissions rougir."

"- Harry, intervient Molly. Je crois que Hermione a raison. Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste chez nous pour le moment."

Harry ne comprenait pas. La seule chose dont il était certain était que Hermione lui cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi cette subite envie de quitter son château ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(**Feylie** : attention roulement de tambour ! Notre Dray international va faire son entrée ! T'es contente Mando ? **Mando**, aux aguets : Où ? Où ? Méga bave, allez poussez vous les gens, je ne le vois pas ! **Feylie** : zut, Mando ! T'as écrasé quelqu'un...)

Il ouvrit à peine les paupières qu'une douleur lancinante au dessus de son oeil gauche lui fit refermer les yeux. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir comme jamais, son crâne lui reprochait d'avoir jouer sous une pluie d'enclumes et sa bouche lui réclamait un peu d'eau pour y faire disparaître le goût du sang.

Quelle honte ! Lui, Drago Malefoy, trahi, battu et emprisonné par des Moldus. Un rire amer s'éleva dans le cachot humide et malodorant. Si son père apprenait dans quelle situation il se trouvait...

(**Mando** : Nnnnooonnn, MEGA SUPER SNIFF…Mon chéri, tu vas bien? Je te retrouve après une longue absence et voilà...Sniff...regard plein de larmes et envie de meurtre Feylie vient voir, j'ai un truc à te dire. **Feylie** : j'ai rien fait ! Je suis innocente sur la tête de... Pansy ! Et puis je veux mon avocat ! Eifer vient vite me défendre ! Mando veut ma mort !)

_Serait-il capable de renier son fils ?_ se demanda Drago en passant ses mains sur son visage. _Ce serait certainement la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver en ce moment... M'éloigner de mon père._

Lucius avait toujours été son modèle. Le père et le fils semblables dans leur physionomie. Lucius était cet homme puissant, influent et charismatique que Drago avait voulut devenir à tout prix quitte à embrasser tous ses préjugés, ses opinions et ses décisions. Et même jusqu'au point d'accepter, sans rechigner, les punitions de Lucius qui avaient pour but de lui faire apprendre que le corps pouvait supporter la souffrance, qu'il fallait toujours garder cette froideur même à travers les mots et qu'il ne fallait pas céder face à la mort.

Il avait accepté tout cela pour devenir aussi fort que son père. A défaut d'avoir son amour, recevoir sa fierté... Ne constituer qu'un futur soldat pour Voldemort mais ne pas rester invisible aux yeux d'un père qui lui avait pourtant causé tant de douleur... tant de pleurs...

_J'aurais tué le premier qui lui aurait manqué de respect. J'aurais risqué ma vie, sans hésiter, pour lui prouver ce que je valais mais..._

Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Car au final, il ne se retrouvait plus dans la vision de Lucius. Devenir fort, oui. Mais pas jouer les chiens pour un autre.

_Je ne veux pas qu'on décide pour moi... Je ne veux pas être contraint dans aucun de mes choix..._

S'il devait prendre parti pour le mal, il le ferait mais sous sa propre bannière et pas sous la bannière d'un homme perdu entre la vie et la mort. Parce qu'en vérité, il n'avait aucune envie de risquer sa vie pour Lucius ni pour aucune autre personne...

_Je ne suis pas un saint mais je ne suis pas plus mauvais qu'un autre. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un Potter mais je n'ai pas envie de devenir un Voldemort... Je veux juste être moi..._

_Un lâche, c'est cela que tu veux devenir ! lui demanda une voix dans sa tête. _

_Non, mais ce n'est pas en devenant un Mangemort que je parviendrai à être aussi courageux que ce Potter... Je n'ai pas son idiotie maladive. Je n'ai pas sa vision de l'amitié... Je n'ai rien de lui... _

_Alors, malgré ce que tu dis, tu veux bel et bien devenir Potter. Avoue que l'idée d'être à sa place te plairait..._

Il ne connaîtrait jamais la douceur d'une vraie famille, celle d'un vrai amour et encore moins la douceur d'un réveil sans haine. Existait-il un seul endroit où il pourrait fuir cette fatalité ?

Dans l'Au-delà.

Pourquoi ne pas jouer les lâches jusqu'au bout et s'enchaîner à la mort. S'enfuir une bonne fois pour toute de cette vie sans intérêt... Personne ne le regretterait. Son père allait certainement le maudire, sa mère n'aurait plus à feindre son amour pour lui. Il aurait enfin sa liberté. C'était la meilleure solution. Partir sans témoin vers un autre monde. La faucheuse, la plus mystérieuse des femmes. La plus cruelle et la plus douce, soeur des détraqueteurs - ces gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban - dont le baiser emportait inexorablement votre âme vers l'obscurité...

Il posa un regard tout autour de lui. Il était au milieu de ruines. Des ruines sinistres d'un ancien château sans vie. Paysage sinistre. Que faisait-il ici ?

Il entendit alors les cris d'un homme provenant de la forêt. Il se dirigea prudent vers cette voix mainte fois entendu. Il s'approcha de plus en plus. Il vit dans la clairière un autel où reposait un corps. Il se dissimula derrière un arbre lorsqu'il vit un homme encapuchonné avancer vers l'autel, une baguette à la main. Il riait comme un hystérique. Il s'écroula lentement à genoux et frappa le sol de son poing.

Drago se figea en entendant les mots sortir de la bouche de l'homme.

"- JE TE TUERAI MALEFOY ! Je te tuerai pour ce que tu as fait ! "

"- Po... Potter ? s'étonna Drago."

Il était certain que cet homme était Harry Potter. Il était le seul à prononcer son nom avec autant de haine.

Le coeur battant, Drago s'approcha et vit le cadavre...

Le serpentard s'agita brusquement sur son lit de fortune et tomba à terre, lâchant un cri de douleur. La gorge sèche, il prit un certain temps avant que les battements de son coeur ne ralentissent et prennent un rythme régulier.

Il s'adossa contre le lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

"- Maudit cauchemar !"

Ce séjour dans les cachots français allait le rendre fou. Depuis combien de jours était-il enfermé ? Il avait quitté l'Angleterre, il y avait un mois pour rejoindre la cour du roi Philippe IV. Il lui avait présenté ses hommages puis tendu la lettre cachetée que Edouard lui avait remise de la main de Clayburn. A sa grande surprise, le monarque français avait prononcé des mots assez virulents et des soldats lui étaient tombé dessus sans crier gare avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de saisir sa baguette. Battu, il l'avait dépouillé de sa cape et de tout ce qu'il possédait - baguette y comprise - et l'avait enfermé sans ménagement dans un cachot.

"- Lorsque je mettrai la main sur ce traître de Clayburn (car Drago était certain que Clayburn était le responsable de son emprisonnement), je jure qu'il ne jouera plus jamais un sale tour à aucun Malefoy", dit-il entre ses dents.

Mais Clayburn mis à part, pourquoi bon sang de bonsoir Harry s'était-il invité dans son rêve ! Il ne le supportait déjà pas dans la réalité mais si en plus il venait empoisonner ses nuits.

(**Mando **: Le Harry est mateur, voyeur, ça on le savait déjà mais maintenant on apprend qu'il est pollueur de vie de Bad Boy adoré, mais jusqu'où ira-t-il ? **Feylie** : vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de "amour, gloire et sorcier", mdr)

La mort...

Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis la main sur Granger. Si elle croyait se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement, elle rêvait ! Même le destin ne pourrait pas l'éloigner de cette furie !

_Elle m'appartient et ce qui m'appartient je ne m'en défais jamais !_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Me voilà à nouveau enchaînée_, soupira-t-elle en posant les yeux vers son ventre encore plat.

Elle qui croyait que sa vie chez les sorciers était le signe d'une nouvelle existence... La chute était douloureuse. Elle perdrait inévitablement l'amitié et la protection de ses amis et se retrouverait de nouveau seule. Et même si Molly lui apportait son soutien, Hermione imaginait mal vivre avec un enfant. Sa réputation serait à jamais entachée.

_Comment arriverais-je à élever seule un enfant alors que je n'ai rien, pas de toit ni d'argent. Comment lui expliquerai-je plus tard qu'il n'a pas de père ? Malgré tout l'amour que je pourrai lui apporter... La réalité sera cruelle, tout comme elle l'a été avec moi. Des innocents qui paient pour les erreurs et les actions des plus forts... Un petit être tente de creuser un nid au fond de moi mais même s'il est en sécurité... Le malheur est déjà suspendu au sommet de sa tête alors qu'il n'est pas encore né. Quel avenir a-t-il ?_

Il était là au fond d'elle mais comment se l'imaginer concrètement alors que son seul souhait était d'effacer toute trace de cette présence.

Allait-elle l'aimer ? Sans soute avec le temps. Pour le moment elle ne ressentait rien pour cet être qui s'imposait ainsi dans sa vie. Elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment comme l'amour ou la haine contre lui, mais une immense colère contre sa stupidité d'avoir tenu à évoluer en son sein alors que rien dans l'avenir ne lui sourirait. Et tout cela à cause de qui ?

"- Malefoy, je te déteste ! Si seulement tu pouvais souffrir en cet instant... souffrir le quart de ce que j'endure à cause de toi !"

Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré que depuis sa rencontre avec Malefoy. Et dire que tôt ou tard, elle tomberait sur lui... non ! Elle n'avait qu'à retourner chez les Moldus et s'installer dans un village où personne ne la connaîtrait. Elle prétendrait que son mari était décédé et le tour serait joué. Harry et les autres n'entendraient plus parler d'elle et elle n'entendrait plus parler de Malefoy. Surtout, il n'apprendrait jamais qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui. De toute façon, elle ne l'imaginait pas accepter cet enfant.

Elle partirait d'ici et ainsi tout le monde s'en trouverait soulagé. Et son enfant ne subirait jamais la honte d'être traité de bâtard en grandissant. Cette perspective d'avenir soulagea légèrement sa peine.

Hermione se rallongea enfin, serrant son oreiller contre son coeur puis s'endormit.

Fuir toujours fuir... Sa vie n'était qu'une fuite perpétuelle...

Jusqu'à se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu, perdue dans une forêt. Ses pieds nus frissonnèrent au contact de l'herbe mouillée. Il avait plu durant cette nuit sans lune...

Elle avança à travers les bois et parvient à une clairière où se dressait un autel. Un homme dans une cape sombre se releva. Ses mains se serrèrent autour du bord de la pierre froide et grise.

"- Je te tuerai Malefoy ! Je te tuerai pour ce que tu as fait !"

"- Ha... Harry !" s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et vit son profil. Il était inondé par les larmes. Puis soudain, un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Hermione recula d'un pas. Il lui faisait peur à sourire ainsi comme si plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux que ce sentiment qu'elle sentait jaillir en lui.

"- Tu as fait couler le sang et voler une vie... Tu en paieras le prix, toi et les tiens !"

Elle le vit ôter sa cape et l'étendre sur l'autel. Hermione prit enfin conscience de la présence du corps étendu. Mais Harry s'éloignait.

"- Harry ! Harry !" cria-t-elle en tentant de saisir son bras mais ses mains passaient à travers le jeune homme comme si elle avait été un fantôme.

Elle se détourna un moment de Harry pour se tourner vers le corps. Elle écarta le pan de la cape, suffisamment pour voir le visage du cadavre.

Un cri aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se redressait sur son lit.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le seau que Winky laissait chaque nuit au cas où elle aurait des crises de nausées en pleine nuit. Les battements de son coeur se répercutaient dans ses tempes qu'elle sentait battre.

Ce n'était q'un cauchemar mais il lui laissait une drôle d'impression. La vue du cadavre, la colère de Harry contre Malefoy... Elle priait pour ne plus revivre un tel rêve.

Elle porta les yeux vers les fenêtres où le soleil filtrait.

_Un nouveau jour s'est levé_, se dit-elle.

Elle ôtait sa chemise de nuit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement - comme si ses émotions n'étaient pas assez aiguisées et à fleur de peau.

_Si c'est encore Harry, je vais avoir le plaisir d'inaugurer un nouveau sort sur lui,_ se dit-elle.

Elle soupira d'aise en voyant Winky sur le pas de la porte. Visiblement, elle était terrorisée.

"- Winky est désolée, maîtresse. Winky demande à être excusée."

"- Excuser pour quoi ?"

"- Winky ne savait pas qu'en parlant à Dobby, Dobby irait raconter le secret à son maître."

"- QUOI ! Comment ? Que lui as-tu dis exactement ?" paniqua Hermione.

"- Winky ne comprend pas"

"- Winky explique-moi depuis le début."

"- Le hibou est venu apporter _La_ _Gazette_ _du sorcier _et..."

Winky avança vers Hermione et lui tendit le journal qu'elle cachait derrière son dos depuis son entrée. Hermione le lui arracha et découvrit, en première page, sa disgrâce. Winky recula, craintive, comme si elle s'attendait déjà à recevoir des remontrances de la part de sa maîtresse.

Hermione lâcha le journal puis se vêtit sans prendre la peine de s'intéresser aux mélanges qu'elle faisait dans les tissus. Le regard vide, elle descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison des Weasley en direction du château de Harry. Soulagée de ne pas être tombée sur l'un des Weasley, elle hâta ses pas.

Elle trouva Harry dans le grand salon. Sa silhouette encadrée par la longue fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Impossible de savoir s'il avait lu la Gazette.

"- De qui est-il ?" lâcha-t-il froidement sans se retourner.

Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. Il savait.

"- Harry attend !"

"- Je répète : de qui est-il ? Clayburn ?"

"- Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ?"

Il se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

"- Parce que je voudrais savoir de qui est le bâtard que cette Maudite Rita Skeeter me met sur le dos !"

(**Mando** : Bâtard ! Bâtard toi-même ! Espèce de…BIP..BIP... **Feylie** : désolée pour l'arrêt de ce programme mais la commentatrice est légèrement... à cran ces derniers temps... Mando ressaisie-toi !)

"- Je t'interdis d'insulter cet enfant ! Si tu veux médire sur quelqu'un fais-le sur moi mais pas sur un être qui n'est pas encore là et qui n'a pas les moyens de se défendre ! La fautive, c'est moi, pas lui !"

"- Ce n'est pas moi le père puisque je n'ai jamais posé la main sur toi, maudits scrupules puisque tu n'en as pas eu pour coucher avec un homme alors que tu étais fiancée à un autre ! Mais comme on le dit, les femmes sont extrêmement volages !"

"- Il suffit que Rita déverse ses mensonges dans un journal pour que tu me compares à une putain ! Quel ami, tu fais, Harry ! Vraiment, tu es aussi lamentable que Rita !"

"- Je sais très bien que l'histoire selon laquelle cet enfant serait soit de moi soit de Ron est inventé de toute pièce. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est ta grossesse ! Tu ne peux pas le nier !"

"- Non, et je n'en avais nullement l'intention !"

"- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché..."

"- Je craignais ta réaction. Et aujourd'hui, tu me prouves que j'avais raison de me taire ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un jugement, je veux seulement un ami qui puisse comprendre !"

"- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu te donnes à un autre et que tu portes son enfant !"

" - Vraiment très intéressant, railla-t-elle. Au lieu d'écouter ton bon sens, tu écoutes ton orgueil de mâle ! Oui, je ne suis pas la jouvencelle que tu croyais ! Oui, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec un autre. Et oui, je suis enceinte de ses oeuvres ! Te l'avouer me fait mal. Me le rappeler me ronge davantage encore. Mais ce qui me tue, c'est la manière dont tu me regardes en ce moment même ! Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de trahir Clayburn en me donnant au plus offrant. Il se trouve que les circonstances..."

"- C'est la raison de ta fuite ?"

"- Oui... je n'avais pas le choix. Clayburn avait payé pour une épouse vierge, j'ai perdu ce que je pouvais lui apporter..."

"- Etait-ce consenti ou non ?"

" - ..."

La porte s'ouvrit et une ombre fendit sur Harry.

"- COMMENT AS-TU PU ! DERRIERE MON DOS EN PLUS !"

Soupirant, Hermione posa une main sur son visage. Ces deux-là étaient impossibles !

"- Ron, arrête !"

"- Je vais venger ton honneur bafoué !" répliqua-t-il en tenant Harry à bout de bras.

"- Continue à débiter des sornettes et je sens que tu vas quitter ce château transformé en rat. Veux-tu, s'il te plait, lâcher Harry et lui permettre par la même occasion de respirer ?"

"- Mais..."

"- Rita est une menteuse !"

Ron lâcha Harry qui toussa et reprit son souffle, soulagé d'être encore vivant.

"- ... Tu veux dire que... Tu n'es pas..."

"- Si."

Ron sauta à nouveau sur Harry. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol et se chamaillèrent de plus belle.

"- HARRY N'EST PAS LE PERE DE L'ENFANT !" s'égosilla Hermione pour se faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute et faire cesser cette agitation.

"- Ah, bon ? C'est vrai ?"

"- Puisqu'elle te le dit", rétorqua Harry en se relevant.

"- Alors qui est le père ?"

"- Pour le moment, je n'ai pas réussi à lui arracher la réponse", répondit Harry.

"- Et vous ne l'aurez pas", répliqua Hermione dans l'espoir de clôturer enfin le sujet.

"- Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas Clayburn ?" l'interrogea Ron.

"- Non."

"- Bon, c'est déjà ça... Mais ce qui ne veut pas dire que je sois heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle de ta grossesse ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?"

"- Elle craignait notre réaction", dit Harry.

"- Exact ! s'écria Hermione. Et vous m'avez donné raison tous les deux !"

"- Je déteste quand elle dit qu'elle a raison", murmura Ron, ce qui eu pour effet de détendre légèrement les traits de Harry.

"- Puisque tu sais que j'ai toujours raison, dit-elle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu uses inutilement ta salive pour me contredire."

"- Juste dans l'espoir que dans ma tonne de bêtises, l'une d'elle puisse te clouer le bec", ronchonna-t-il tout bas alors que la sorcière quittait les lieux.

Il provoqua une nouvelle fois une crise d'hilarité de Harry.

"- Je voudrais être aussi joyeux que toi mais je n'oublie pas un certain détail."

"- Il est vrai que la situation ne se prête pas à la comédie, se rembrunît Harry. Mais si je me mets à penser sérieusement à la grossesse de Hermione, je vais encore m'emporter et lui dire des mots que je ne pense pas..."

_Je sais maintenant ce qui nous sépare, elle et moi... C'est cet enfant... et surtout le père que je voudrais voir croupir en enfer_, songea Harry en serrant les poings.

"- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Ron. Cette fois-ci, Rita est allée trop loin. Révéler la grossesse de Hermione alors qu'elle n'est pas mariée. Elle va recevoir des hiboux venant de toutes les vieilles filles outrées par son "comportement libertin", comme le dit Rita. Et beaucoup vont croire que c'est toi le père de l'enfant vu que vous vivez tous les deux sous le même toit et sans chaperon. Hermione va souffrir. Et même si là, elle ne semble pas atteinte...Si seulement nous pouvions savoir qui est le père."

_Mais nous ne le serons jamais_, pensa Harry en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Il aurait tout donné pour connaître le nom de celui dont les mains s'étaient posées sur le corps de Hermione et l'avait parcouru sans pudeur. L'idée même d'imaginer leurs ébats, le rendait furieux.

Six semaines passées aux côtés d'une femme qui d'un seul sourire pouvait faire bondir son coeur de plusieurs mètres. Six longues semaines passées à se demander si ce sentiment était un simple désir ou une réelle attirance. Six interminables semaines passées à se demander si l'amitié valait d'être sacrifié pour l'amour.

La voix tremblante de la jeune sorcière vibrait encore dans sa tête. Est-ce que cet homme savait à quel point Hermione avait souffert chez sa tante ? Savait-il à quel point ses parents décédés lui manquaient ? Non ! Et pourtant, cet inconnu paraissait bien plus proche de Hermione qu'il ne l'était lui avec elle. Et même cette nuit où ces doigts s'étaient mêlés à ceux de la sorcière et qu'elle lui avait tendrement souri ne le rapprochait pas assez d'elle. Pourtant ce sourire était si envoûtant. Bien plus envoûtant que tous ceux qu'elle lui avait offert jusque là.

Hermione était sans doute devenue un vrai puits de connaissance et se donnait un malin plaisir à le faire savoir mais il l'aimait ainsi. Et savoir qu'elle pouvait perdre autant son sourire que son envie de rester chez les sorciers n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il était prêt à lui venir en aide aussi longtemps qu'elle lui demanderait. Et malgré ces quelques semaines ensemble, ils étaient devenus plus que de simples hôtes, de véritables amis. Et la savoir en mauvaise posture à cause d'un imbécile...

_Si Rita veut des informations pour épicer ses articles et bien je lui en fournirai_, songea-t-il en se levant. _Et elle aura plus que ce qu'elle veut entendre !_

"- Harry, où vas-tu ?" demanda Ron en voyant son ami quitter la pièce sans rien dire.

"- Je reviens ! En attendant, ne quitte pas Hermione des yeux. Fais-la rire avec tes bêtises."

"- Je ne suis pas un bouffon pour égayer la galerie", ronchonna-t-il.

Harry s'élança hors de la maison après avoir pris son balai puis s'élança dans les airs.

En revenant vers la fin de l'après-midi, Harry était persuadé d'avoir agi pour le mieux autant pour le bien de Hermione que pour celui de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Il garda le silence durant toute la fin de la soirée et même Molly ne réussit pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Il paraissait très heureux et cette joie intriguait toute la maisonnée qui se coucha avec ses interrogations.

Mais le lendemain, l'optimisme de Harry le quitta à la lecture de _La Gazette du sorcier_. A peine avait-il ouvert le journal qu'il découvrit sa version de l'affaire allègrement modifiée par Rita.

COMMENT HARRY POTTER, LE MAL-AIME, A ETE CONTRAINT D'EPOUSER UNE GOURGANDINE

_C'est avec une mine de chien battu que Harry Potter, le garçon qui a mis à mal Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononçer-Le-Nom, est venu confessé la tragédie qui l'a touché ces dernières semaines en la personne de Miss Granger, écrit Rita Skeeter notre reporter._

_Harry Potter a paru grandement affecté par le jeu que menait Miss Granger, cette orpheline venue dont on ne sait où et qui a sans scrupule joué avec le coeur de deux hommes fragiles moralement. N'hésitant pas à s'établir dans le château de Harry Potter, elle en a profité pour le séduire et le mener vers la luxure. Son principal but - de son propre aveu - était de mettre main basse sur la fortune de Harry Potter_.

_Cela devrait bientôt être rendu possible car Miss Granger n'a pas hésité à contraindre Harry Potter de l'épouser et cela en usant d'un stratagème odieux. En effet, Miss Granger porte bel et bien l'enfant de Harry Potter __(voir la précédente édition). Et ce dernier ne voulant pas abandonner ses droits sur l'enfant a décidé - bien malgré lui - de mettre la bague aux doigt à la future mère indigne._

Harry n'eut pas le courage de continuer la lecture. Hermione était dépeinte comme une femme sans foi ni loi qui n'hésitait pas à vendre son corps pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Hermione ne s'était jamais intéressée à sa fortune ! Et puis, en quoi était-il contraint ? Ce serait plutôt elle qui aurait l'impression d'être obligée de l'épouser.

_Je n'aurais pas dû aller voir cette Rita ! Je savais de quoi elle était capable mais je pensais que pour une fois que j'acceptais de lui parler..._, songea-t-il. _C'est mal parti pour moi_.

Et en effet, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la maison des Weasley se fut une Hermione rouge de colère et de honte qui lui ouvrit. Il entra et devant les yeux de Ron et de Molly, il s'assit et écouta d'une oreille les cris de la jeune sorcière.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !" criait Hermione depuis une bonne heure.

Et pas moyen de placer un mot d'explication. A chaque syllabe qu'il tentait de prononcer, elle le coupait sans préavis et reprenait ses reproches depuis le début.

Il n'avait aucune autre solution tout comme Ron et Molly qui avaient chacun leur propre opinion sur la question. Pour Ron, Harry avait tout simplement joué les princes charmant avec un art fort médiocre. Sa prestation ne valait rien et avait conduit Hermione dans le gouffre de la honte. Quant à Molly, la perspective que Harry et Hermione puisent devenir mari et femme la transportait de joie. Elle imaginait déjà la cérémonie de mariage.

"- Euh..."

"- Ma réputation est finie !"

"- Mais..."

"- Je n'oserai plus sortir d'ici !"

"- Je..."

"- Il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner chez les Moldus!"

_Ca suffit, j'en ai assez !_ se dit Harry, exténué.

"- _Silencio_ !" prononça-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione.

Et le silence fut.

"- Merci Harry", dit Ron en évitant de regarder Hermione.

"- Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, Harry, le réprimanda Molly.

Hermione quant à elle fixait Harry d'un oeil noir. C'est fou comme ces derniers temps, il parvenait à la mettre hors d'elle.

"- C'est pour ton bien, Hermione."

Pour toute réponse, elle tapa du pied durant deux bonnes minutes avant de s'avouer vaincue et de consentir à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

"- Bien, dit Harry. Ecoute, maintenant..."

_Je suis bien obligée vu que je ne peux plus parler_, songea Hermione en serrant des dents.

"- ... La meilleur solution est que je t'épouse effectivement. Peu importe ce que diront les mauvaises langues car dès que nous serons mariés tu seras une épouse respectable et l'enfant aura un nom et un père. Rita aura beau écrire ses torchons, elle se lassera et empoisonnera la vie d'une autre victime."

"- Le problème est que tu demeures son sujet préféré", fit remarquer acidement Ron.

"- Oui, mais ses articles ne concerneront plus que ma sois disante folie et plus Hermione. Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la sorcière qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine pour signifier son refus.

Puis soudain son visage se fit moins menaçant. Elle lui souriait.

"- Tu y consens ?"

Elle fit comprendre à Harry qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire tant qu'elle resterait muette. Il s'excusa puis lui redonna l'usage de la parole... Mal lui en prit.

"- TU ES UN IMBECILE, HARRY ! hurla-t-elle. NON TU ES PLUS QUE CELA MAIS IL N'Y A PAS DE MOT ASSEZ FORT POUR QUALIFIER TON IDIOTIE !"

"- J'adore quand tu me remercies aussi gentiment", ironisa-t-il.

"- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle après avoir reprit son souffle. Si tu m'épouses, tu t'enchaîneras à moi et à l'enfant. C'est de cette vie dont tu rêvais ? Epouser une femme que tu n'aimes pas et élever l'enfant d'un autre ? A ta place, je ne pourrais pas."

"- Heureusement, tu n'es pas à ma place. Donc, nous sommes d'accord pour nos futures noces."

"- NON !" crièrent Ron et Hermione.

"- Mets donc ta jalousie de côté, Ron, dit Molly. Tu sais que c'est la seule solution."

"- Et pourquoi serait-ce Harry qui se dévouerait ?"

"- Se dévouer ? Au cas, où tu ne le serais pas, Ron, je ne suis pas une cause à défendre", fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton cassant.

"- Cesse donc de jouer les gamins capricieux Ronald Weasley ! ajouta Molly. Si tu épouses Hermione, Rita fera ses choux gras avec cette affaire. Hermione passera réellement pour une femme de petites vertus. Harry est supposé être le père. Leur mariage mettra fin à ces stupides rumeurs."

"- Et si je meurs, je saurai à qui léguer ma fortune", dit Harry.

"- Ne dis pas cela ! s'opposa Hermione.

"- Je vais avoir mon premier petit-fils ! s'enthousiasma Molly. Je désespérais d'en avoir un jour !"

"- Harry n'est pas ton fils", nota Ron.

"- Oui, mais il fait partie de la famille. Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux, mes enfants", dit-elle en prenant Harry et Hermione dans ses bras.

_Et encore une fois, le destin décide pour moi_, soupira Hermione. _Décidément, ma vie n'est pas banale._

**A suivre...**

**Mando** :………Mes réactions viendront dans le futur commentaire, là je suis encore sous le choc, veuillez m'excuser...je vais…je...Snifff…Je vais m'acheter des mouchoirs ! Ooouuuuiiinnnnnnn

**Feylie** : je viens de tuer ma chère et grande amie, Mando ! Qu'ai-je fais, mdr ! Allez, soeurette ne t'en fais pas ! Tu sais que ta Feylie adorée aime bien provoquer quelques crises cardiaques chez toi et chez les lecteurs... ce qui ne veut pas dire que je souhaite votre mort. Allez, dans mes bras !

Promis dans le prochain chap, Drago viendra remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce désorde, mdr. Et oui ! Enfer et damnation ! Cette fic vire à 200 degré vers un Harry/ Hermione ! Mais que fais le CSA, je vous le demande !

Alors, y aura-t-il vraiment un futur mariage entre ces deux-là ? Harry volera-t-il la place de Drago ? Drago abandonnera-t-il la femme qu'il convoite et l'enfant qu'elle porte ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, chers lecteurs... quoi, je suis sadik ? mais non ! C'est jusqte pour le plaisir de vous voir prier pour notre cher Drago !


	10. Une évasion en duo

Euh... salut... Je peux avancer sans me faire lyncher ? Je sais je suis en retard. C'est de ma faute ! Il ne faut pas se mentir. J'ai été trèeeeeeeeeeees flemmarde cette semaine passée et même les beaux yeux de Dray n'ont pas pu m'amener devant l'ordi pour taper le chap.

Mais ! Je vous ai concocté un chapitre bien amusant (je crois) et crée un nouveau duo de comique que j'embaucherais bien pour mon prochain anniverssaire. Tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews :

**Jay **: Etant en train d'écrire le chap 11, je peux te dire en exclu que Drago et Hermione vont bien se retrouver et quelle retrouvailles ! Quand au mariage... et bien la fin du chap te mettra peut-être la puce à l'oreille.

**Hermy.67** : T'inquiète ! Ma seule raison de vivre est de creuser la relation Drago et Hermione. Et cela se fera à partir du chap 11, donc... patience. Vous aurez votre DMHG

**Zeeve lelula **: avec du retard, voilà tout de même la suite pour toi et les autres. Merci et gros bisous !

**LunDer** : t'es bien la seule à m'avoir posé la question au sujet du rêve de Hermione. Un conseil, gardez-le dans un coin de votre tête car je ce rêve peut très bien se réaliser... à 100.

**Lux **: la suite la voici !

**Floriane** : NON, je ne souhaite pas ta mort ! Tu l'auras ta fic sur ton couple préféré. Par contre, je ne peux pas faire en sorte que Hermione haïsse moins Drago pour le moment, ce serait pas vraiment logique vu ce qu'elle a subi. Psychologie des persos, c'est très important dans une histoire. Pour que Hermione pardonne et donne son coeur à Drago, il va devoir galérer.

**Rebecca-Black** : la réaction de Drago... J'ai l'immense honneur de te dire que tu vas l'avoir dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et merci !

**Petitefillegentille** : C'est assez mimi les gens comme toi qui vouvoie. C'est très poli et je trouve que c'est le signe que la personne est bien élevée. Mais là, on est entre fans de Harry Potter. On est comme une grande famille, alors tu peux et tu devrais me tutoiyer. Je n'en prendrai pas ombrage, miss.

**Laumie** : c'est toi la sadique ! Comment peux-tu vouloir m'arracher les ongles de mains pour que j'écrive plus vite... snif... tu es cruelle avec moi qui ne suis qu'une simple mortelle. Je vous en prie chère déesse, ayez un peu de clémence pour votre humble serviteur, lol.

**LaskaMalfoy** : je me dépêches... oulà en plus je suis en retard ! Vite la suite ! Publiée ! Va lire, miss, lol.

**Sarah Black** : je te rassure, un Harry/Hermione ce sera dans un futur incertain. Là je reste sur un Drago/Hermione. Mais j'épice un peu la recette histoire de vous voir commander la suite et être payée en review. Mon business est trop bien rodé, mdr !

**Dame jessica** : Merci d'avoir lu tous les chap ! Je m'incline. Réaction de Drago dans ce chap ! Bisous.

**Darkdreamer** : je crois avoir tenu ma promesse mais elle se concrétisera totalement dans le chap 11, donc le suivant que je vais taper de suite après avoir publié, histoire de ne pas me faire taper sur les doigts par les gentils lecteurs.

**Estelle01** : Et bien moi aussi j'étais nulle en français. J'ai pas fait L. Et pourtant je suis pas si nulle que ça finalement (sale prof de français qui m'aimait pas !) Heureusement que j'ai eu par la suite une prof qui m'a donné envie d'écrire. Alors, pourquoi tu ne serais pas demain une pro du français ? L'avenir... on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Bref, je t'envoie la suite de la fic en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant.

**Arwenajane **: on peut dire que Harry n'a pas la côte dans ce coin là... Je vais apeller Drago pour venir reprendre Hermione.

**Etincelle de vie** : et oui, je me doutais que tu croierais ça. Oui, c'est bien un Dray/Hermione. Et fatalement, le coeur de Harry va se briser mais je vais tenter de lui trouver un belle jeune fille... Ginny ? Je sais pas. On verra mais je sais que ça ferait très plaisir à quelque qui va se reconnaître.

**Rose Potter** : "Dans quel train tu les embarques!Tu vas réussir à t'en sortir? En tout cas, tu déborde toujours d'autant d'imagination, "... Bah, à vrai dire... Les persos ont montés dans le train de l'Imagination avec moi comme conducteur. Problème : je ne sais pas vers quel chemin les mener. C'est très malin de ma part, ça. On verra ce que ça donnera. Mais pour le moment, le déraillement n'est pas à venir... je crois.

**Jorajho** : Pas la peine de me convaincre, crois-moi. Même si une seule personne lisait ma fic, je me mettrais en quatre pour lui écrire la suite. Par contre, c'est sur que je l'aurais gardé pour moi si personne n'avait été là pour la lire et la reviewer, mdr. Donc, merci de tout coeur !

**Miss.S.Black** : juste un mot : lis ! mdr

**Lisalune **: tes review sont toujours très drôle à lire car c'est assez marrant de relire les passages de sa fic. Danc ce chapitre, j'ai hâte de lire celles qui t'ont faite le plus marrer... Il y'en a surtout une qui a bien fait marrer Dragonia... mdr

**Bvv31389** : Le pire est que la faute, je l'avais vu en me relisant. mais comme toujours, je me suis dit que je la corrigerais le lendemain. Et finalement, j'ai publié comme ça sans avoir corrigé. J'assume cette faute vraiment idiote. Continue comme ça tes recherches, ça me fait toujours rougir et bien marrer de voir mes fautes. La honte ! Le CSA est bien c'est le conseil qui dirige un peu la télé. Tu sais ces vieux qui décident que tel film ou pas est interdit au moins de 12 ans, etc... Les chaînes françaises savent qu'il faut pas rigoler avec le CSA qui aime censurer les programmes (souvenez-vous du Club Dorothée et ses DA censurées)

**Dragonia** : Finalement tu ne m'a pas tuée et en plus tu as eu la suite avant les autres. Quel privilège ! Faut dire que c'était donnant-donnant puisque tu m'as passé la version ancienne de ta fic. Et je te remercie pour ça (surtout que tu t'es prise la tête à cause de moi, snif). Alors, tu as bien rigolé, hein ? Toujours lol ? A plus sur msn. Gors bisous, miss !

**Lyn-chan** : On s'est enfin croisé ! Merci d'être toujours là. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante ma Lyn-chan. Comment te remercier car tu le mérites vraiment même si on se voit pas souvent sur msn. Je suis contente d'avoir pu rencontrer des gens supers sympas sur le net et tu fais partie de mon petit club avec Mando et Eifer : Vous êtes des amies que j'ai appréciées dès le premier mot, et ça c'est rare (tout comme Dragonia qui est bien allumée, elle aussi, mdr)

**B**on là, ça y est ! C'est le grand retour de notre Drago dans toute sa superbe, arrogant et toujours aussi classe ! Là, t'auras des raisons de baver ma chère Mando, mdr.

Donc, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Chapitre 10 : Une évasion en duo

"- Votre Majesté."

"- Oui", répondit le monarque en faisant subitement volte-face.

"- Nous avons, une fois de plus, repoussé les armées anglaises présentes dans le nord du pays. Et nous avons également un prisonnier."

"- Nous avons été très clair sur la question des prisonniers ! Tuez-les ! Pourquoi encombrer nos prisons avec des têtes anglaises ? Notre cher cousin Edouard ne semble pas comprendre que nos forces sont plus actives que les siennes. "

Des toussotements interrompirent le roi. Les proches du souverain retinrent leur souffle. Personne n'avait jamais osé couper la parole à sa Majesté le roi Philippe VI, et encore moins en toussant de la sorte.

Les regards se figèrent sur le pas de la porte où se tenait un homme châtain à l'oeil pétillant et à la désinvolture évidente, accompagné d'un conseiller du roi.

"- Faites pendre cet homme !" ordonna le roi.

"- Majesté, veuillez excuser cet impudent."

"- Votre roi n'a que faire des excuses", rétorqua sèchement Philippe.

L'homme avança vers le roi, les gardes sortirent leurs épées et les pointèrent sur lui.

"- Que votre Majesté accepte mes plus plates excuses, dit l'homme en s'inclinant. Mais votre serviteur n'est pas habitué aux usages de la cour française."

"- D'où venez-vous ?"

"- Je suis flamand, votre Majesté. Jacob van Artevelde, pour vous servir."

"- Oui, nous avons entendu parler de vous... en mal cela va sans dire. Vous défiez votre comte selon mes sources. Savez-vous quel supplice je réserve aux partisans anglais ?"

"- La mort la plus atroce qu'il soit, j'imagine."

"- Exact. Vous êtes donc l'homme que mes troupes ont fait prisonnier ?"

"- Pas exactement, votre Majesté", intervient son conseiller.

"- Pas exactement. Expliquez-vous."

"- Et bien, messire Artevelde est venu de son plein gré voir votre Majesté pour lui offrir ses services."

"- Voyez-vous cela ? railla le roi. Il me semble que nous ne défendons pas la même cause. Savez-vous que nous ne sommes pas Edouard roi d'Angleterre, mais Philippe roi de France ? L'Angleterre se trouve de l'autre côté de la Manche. A moins que vous ne sachiez pas vous orienter."

La cour rit à cette plaisanterie royale.

"- Je sais parfaitement m'orienter, votre Majesté. Je sais également que l'homme devant moi est le roi français, Philippe VI. Je suis ici pour vous prêter main forte."

"- Et pourquoi cela ?"

"- Contrairement à ce que vous croyiez, je ne suis pas pour une cause en particulier. Je souhaite simplement défendre mes frères drapiers qui sont sous le coup de l'embargo anglais. Et je me suis levé contre le comte afin qu'il entende notre voix."

"- Un peuple qui s'élève contre son comte est un peuple frondeur que je ne risquerai pas de garder sous mon aile", dit Philippe.

"- Pourtant, vous aurez besoin de nous", assura Artevelde.

"- Le royaume français aurait besoin des flamands ? Entendez-vous cela ?"

Les moqueries fusèrent parmi la petite cour du roi.

"- Ne sur estimez pas vos forces, mon cher Artevelde" continua Philippe.

"- Je ne présume rien, répliqua-t-il. Il se trouve que j'ai analysé les forces et faiblesses de chacun de vous. La France est sans aucun doute plus grande que l'Angleterre. Elle dispose de moyens en terme d'hommes mais..."

"- Mais ?"

"- Ces dernières années Edouard a su se remettre à niveau, si l'on puisse dire. Les guerres d'Ecosse ont eu un impact fort positif sur ses armées qui ont pu se moderniser. De plus, Edouard, avec l'aide de conseillers spécialisés et doués, administre le pays avec brio. L'Angleterre a changé de visage. La France, elle, reste la même, cantonnée dans ses certitudes de victoire. Vous seriez imprudent de ne pas tenir compte de ses changements. Edouard sait qu'il a des chances de vous ravir la couronne et le pays, voilà pourquoi il ose tant vous tenir tête."

"- Et voilà pourquoi vous perdrez la votre, mon cher", railla le roi.

"- Je n'en doute point. Néanmoins, vous feriez une grossière erreur en me tuant. Pour l'emporter contre Edouard, il vous faut déstabiliser son pays. Les aristocrates, les bourgeois et le peuple sont avec lui... ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Faites en sorte que l'Angleterre soit gagné par les luttes féodales et vous aurez une chance de faire taire Edouard une bonne fois pour toute."

"- Et vous êtes l'homme capable de provoquer un tel désordre dans un pays tel que l'Angleterre ?"

"- Sans me vanter, oui. J'ai déjà pu prouver ce que je valais. Je suis un homme que les petites gens écouteront. Et je suis un homme cultivé et éloquent capable de séduire les seigneurs. Qu'en pensez-vous, votre Majesté ?"

"- Et que voulez-vous en contrepartie ?"

"- Un domaine et la possibilité d'être anoblie."

"- Bien. C'est une proposition qui nous convient. Mais à la moindre trahison de votre part, soyez assuré que vous ne remettrez plus jamais les pieds sur le sol français et que votre tête vaudra son pesant d'or."

"- Je ne vous décevrez pas."

Artevelde s'inclina puis suivit le conseiller hors des appartements du roi.

"- Où est donc ce prisonnier dont nous parlions tantôt ? Amenez-nous donc ce brave soldat !"

"- C'est un lord, Majesté."

"- Un lord ? Je n'imagine pas Edouard abandonner ses prétentions sur la couronne de France simplement pour venir en aide à un de ses lords. Ce prisonnier ne servira donc pas... A moins qu'il ne sache certaines informations concernant les plans de mon cousin..."

Le soldat amena le lord. Un murmure passa dans la petite assemblée de courtisans.

Le roi Philippe observa attentivement le jeune homme, la vingtaine pas plus. Un air de vainqueur alors qu'il était sur territoire ennemi. Tous les anglais étaient donc aussi inconscients que leur monarque ?

"-Veuillez recevoir tous mes hommages", dit le jeune homme dans un parfait français mais mêlé d'un accent _so british_.

"- A qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ?"

"- Lord Andrew Kelsey pour vous servir."

"- Votre présence dans notre pays est fort étrange compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle nos deux pays se trouvent", dit Philippe.

"- Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de visiter votre cour, rétorqua Andrew. Il se trouve que vos hommes m'ont regrettablement trouvé sur leur chemin. Ma présence n'a rien de politique, soyez en sûr."

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Quoique que vous fassiez, n'espérez pas obtenir des informations de moi. Je ne suis qu'un lord qui côtoyait peu la cour et donc peu le roi Edouard."

"- Et bien, espérons que les cachots français ne vous déplairont pas trop."

Un rire accompagna les paroles du roi Philippe.

"- Elles doivent être tout aussi agréables que celles que nous possédons en Angleterre."

"- Vous perdrez vite votre assurance, lord Kelsey."

Les soldats pointèrent leurs épées vers Andrew pour lui signifiait d'avancer. Ils le menèrent hors des appartements royaux jusque dans les cachots. Ils ne le menèrent pas dans une des tours du donjon mais dans une partie destinée aux renégats, là où on entassait des dizaines de personnes dans une même cellule.

_Je ne risque pas d'oublier mon séjour en France_, se dit Andrew alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir éclairé par les torches et bruyant à cause des prisonniers qu'on entendait à travers les grilles de leurs cellules.

Dans quelle galère s'était-il embourbé ? Poser les pieds sur le sol français avait été une idée stupide, Andrew en convenait désormais. Mais comment aurait-il pu ignorer les informations de cette étrange femme. Il avait été trop naïf ! Croire ses paroles... Pourtant, entendre cette femme dire qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à une jeune orpheline qu'elle avait connu, mais qui - vu les tensions politiques entre les deux pays et vu que Edouard ne garantissait pas la sécurité des français sur le sol anglais - avait quitté le village avec sa famille adoptive pour se réfugier en France.

Il avait été idiot de croire les dires de cette femme qui pourtant paraissait sincère, certes un peu trop maladroite et étrange, mais sincère quand même. Le bonheur de retrouver Emma avait sans doute altéré son sens du jugement. Et il le payait aujourd'hui. Comment allait-il pouvoir retrouver sa soeur s'il mourait dans les cachots français ?

"- Hé, mon petit gars ! Tu vas pouvoir faire la causette avec un de tes compatriotes", se moqua le gardien en ouvrant les portes du cachot.

Andrew perdit le fil de ses pensées. Il n'était donc pas le seul prisonnier politique ?

Le cachot était dans l'obscurité, seule une torche presque éteinte permettait de distinguer à peu près ce qui composait la cellule. Il vit un corps assis sur le lit. Un homme. L'une de ses jambes était repliée vers lui et il l'avait entourée de ses bras. Son regard - même s'il ne distinguait pas la couleur de ses prunelles - le perçait en cet instant.

Sans ménagement, le soldat poussa Andrew dans la cellule - il se rattrapa pour ne pas tomber face contre terre - puis il cria encore contre l'autre prisonnier.

Andrew entendit l'homme se lever puis avancer vers la porte.

"- Vous en faites un boucan ! Ne savez-vous donc pas respecter le silence des autres ? Je comprends désormais pourquoi vous n'êtes que sous-fifres."

"- Une semaine que t'es là, et t'as toujours pas compris que c'est à nous que tu dois le respect !"

"- Pour vous respecter, il faudrait que je vous reconnaisse comme individu, railla-t-il. Ce qui n'est pas le cas."

(**Mando**, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'admiration : Devinons tous ensemble de qui vient cette réplique plus que Bad ? Propositions de réponses : 1. Drago mon chéri, 2. Drago mon chouchou, 3. Drago le beau est magnifique Bad lover 4. Drago, l'homme aux yeux de braise…**Koji** : C'est bon je crois que tout le monde a compris ! **Mando** : Tu crois ? Pourtant c'était difficile à trouver. **Feylie** : franchement faut pas sortir de l'ENA pour trouver qui à sorti cette réplique trop bad boys !)

"- Attends un peu que je te corrige !" s'écria le gardien en voulant entrer dans la cellule pour saisir l'arrogant prisonnier.

"- Arrête ! Intervient le soldat. Si tu veux sa peau, attends que le roi l'ordonne. Si nous le tuons maintenant, c'est notre tête qui trônera sur un pilori."

Vexé, l'homme cracha à terre puis fixa le prisonnier.

"- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! dit-il entre ses dents. Avant que ta tête soit séparée de ton tronc, je me ferai un plaisir de te corriger. On verra qui implorera l'autre, chien d'anglais !"

Et sur ce, il referma la lourde porte sur eux tout en éclatant de rire.

Andrew posa un regard sur son nouvel compagnon de misère. Il était inconscient pour se risquer à énerver les gardiens - quoiqu'il n'avait pas fait mieux en se montrant d'une assurance presque suicidaire devant le souverain français - dont le seule désir était visiblement de lui rabattre enfin le caquet.

Il semblait avoir la vingtaine mais il avait surtout l'arrogance d'un adolescent devenu adulte. Il avait les cheveux blonds et la même taille que lui. Andrew remarqua alors les bleus qu'il avait sur le visage.

Il a eu moins de chance que moi, pensa Andrew.

"- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me fixez de la sorte depuis deux longues minutes ?" demanda-t-il en allant se rasseoir sur le lit.

"- Vous êtes anglais ?"

"- Si j'avais été français, je ne serai certainement pas enfermé dans cette prison. Et pour votre gouverne, je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer la conversation avec vous. Restez donc dans votre coin et tout ira bien pour vous dans le meilleur des mondes."

(**Mando **soupir : Qu'est ce qu'il m'a manqué...re soupir **Feylie** : qu'est-ce que Dray nous tous manqué re re soupir)

"- Et si je m'entête tout de même à vouloir vous parler ?" demanda-t-il amusé.

"- Et bien, vous parlerez pour deux."

"- Nous sommes dans le même pétrin pourtant vous tenez à jouer les solitaires."

"- Si vous cherchez un ami, parlez donc à... cette torche ! Depuis le temps qu'elle s'ennuyait."

(**Mando** : Dans mes bras mon cœur ! Trop Mdr ! Présente lui aussi le barreau de fenetre, on sait jamais, si la torche n'est pas d'humeur… **Feylie** : et y'a la cousin le matelas qui veut aussi faire la discute)

"- Je vois" dit Andrew.

"- Que voyiez-vous ?" demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement.

"- Vous faites soit parti de ces personnes qui craignent l'amitié et l'amour pour ne pas souffrir, soit un asocial qui ne parvient pas à se lier et fait croire qu'il a choisi sa solitude. Dans quelle catégorie êtes-vous ? A moins que vous ne soyez dans les deux."

Andrew finissait à peine sa phrase que les mains de son compagnon de cellule l'agrippèrent au col.

"- Je ne vous permets pas de supposer ce que je suis ! Je n'ai besoin de personne, est-ce clair ?"

"- Tout comme vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide pour sortir d'ici ?"

"- Je quitterai cette prison par moi-même et pas avec votre aide... _mon ami_, railla-t-il.

"- Et bien, cessez de jouer les sages dames enfermées dans leur chambre et agissez ! Montrez-moi ce que vous valez."

L'homme lâcha Andrew et recula.

"- Quel est donc votre nom ?"

"- Andrew Kelsey. Et le votre ?" s'enquit-il en s'adossant contre le mur.

"- Drago Malefoy. Mais appelez-moi Prince", ironisa-t-il.

"- Vous êtes insolent dans votre genre."

"- Vous croyez être un de mes amis pour me complimenter de la sorte ?"

Andrew éclata de rire.

"- Vous me semblez avoir une haute estime de votre personne. Votre entourage doit vous juger détestable par certain moment, je me trompe ? Quoiqu'il en soit vous me plaisez."

(**Mando**, méfiante : Un concurrent pour moi ? **Feylie** : on est ni dans une fic shonen-aï, ni dans une fic yaoï... pour le moment du moins... mdr)

"- Désolé mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de devenir votre mignon."

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en riant. Je reste fidèle aux belles femmes, et je ne changerai pas pour rien au monde. Bon et si nous sortions d'ici ?"

Drago regarda l'imprudent avec des gros yeux.

"- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'avouer vaincu tant que je n'ai pas tenté tout ce qu'il avait à tenter", expliqua Andrew.

"- Un fou... Vous êtes un fou."

"- Comment êtes-vous arrivé là ?"

"- Grâce à des amis haut placés, répondit Drago. Ils m'ont très gentiment offert de séjourner dans un château français. Je n'ai pas pu refuser leur offre."

"- Toujours le mot pour rire."

"- Dans une telle situation, il vaut mieux rire que pleurer. Et vous ? Ne me dites pas que vos amis sont tout aussi généreux que les miens."

"- Non, je recherchais ma soeur lorsque j'ai été fait prisonnier."

"- Vous avez perdu votre soeur ?"

"- Oui, il y a dix ans de cela."

"- Et vous croyez réellement la retrouver aujourd'hui ! Excusez-moi mais en plus d'être fou, vous êtes bercé d'illusions. Croyez-vous pouvoir la reconnaître après dix ans !"

"- N'avez-vous pas une personne que vous n'avez pas vu depuis des années mais que vous seriez certain de reconnaître malgré le temps passé ? Si je revoyais Emma, aujourd'hui, je la reconnaîtrais. Elle est ma soeur. Nous sommes du même sang..."

Drago ne répliqua pas.

Lui, il n'avait pas su reconnaître la petite fille de son passé en la personne de Hermione. Seule la vue du pendentif avait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur son identité. Cela signifiait-il qu'il devait renoncer à Hermione ? Il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais renoncer à ses possessions pourtant il avait bien abandonné son pendentif - le trésor de sa famille - à une inconnue. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce parce que le pendentif tenait tant au coeur de Lucius ou parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que cette petite fille aurait un rôle à jouer dans son futur ?

_Si je retrouve Hermione, je retrouverai mon bien. Et là, la question ne se posera plus._

"- Avez-vous une idée de la manière dont nous pourrions quitter ce lieu si charmant ?" railla Drago.

"- Vous n'avez donc pas réfléchi sur la question après une semaine d'emprisonnement ?"

"- Si, mais il se trouve que mon plan de fuite dépend surtout d'un objet que je n'ai plus. Quant à m'occuper des geôliers, ils viennent rarement me rendre visite ou sinon toujours en troupeau, de peur que je ne leur file entre les pattes. Ensuite, je me doute que sortir du château sera une tâche encore plus ardue. L'évasion est - vous me l'accorderez - presque impossible dans ces conditions."

"- Et vous pensez que votre objet pourrait nous aider à quitter ces lieux ?"

"- Trouvez un moyen de faire ouvrir ses portes et de nous débarrasser des deux gardiens. Ensuite, je vous promets que nous quitterons ce château sans encombres."

"- Vous me demandez mon aide alors que vous prétendiez être un solitaire. Auriez-vous changé d'avis, messire Malefoy ?"

"- Non. Qui vous a dit cela ? Je vais me servir de vous et ensuite je vous laisserai à l'arrière, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

"- Je me sers également de vous pour sortir de cette cellule. Ce pacte tacite me plait."

"- Dès que nous serons dehors, ce sera chacun pour soi."

"- Aussi pratique qu'une maîtresse."

(**Mando** : Lui il a une bien belle vision des choses je trouve, et ma main dans la figure tu la trouves pratique aussi ?… **Feylie** : Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, chers lecteurs, Mando est pour les droits et le respecte de la femme même dans une fic. Levons le poing bien haut, chères soeurs !)

S'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans cette situation, Drago aurait continué à échanger encore quelques paroles avec ce lord. C'était bien la première fois qu'il appréciait - puisque, il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin - la compagnie d'un moldu.

Andrew s'approcha de Drago qui fronça un sourcil.

Que lui voulait-il encore ?

Il reçut vite une réponse. Réponse assez douloureuse d'ailleurs car Andrew l'avait frappé à l'estomac, le faisant plier en deux.

"- Vous êtes fou !"

"- Frappez-moi si vous en avez dans le ventre."

"- Espèce de bâtard !"

Comment ce moldu osait-il porter la main sur lui, un Malefoy ? Il allait amèrement regretter son geste.

Drago rendit son coup de poing à Andrew au même endroit qu'il l'avait touché auparavant. Puis, il continua à frapper. Le sourire arrogant de Andrew l'énervait. Il était pareil au sien.

Soudain, Andrew se mit à crier donnant l'alerte.

Les gardes accoururent et, voyant la rixe, ouvrirent les grilles et entrèrent dans la cellule. Ils se ruèrent sur Drago et tentèrent de le calmer. Quand subitement, l'un des gardes reçut un coup à la nuque et s'effondra lourdement. Drago observa Andrew. Ce dernier lui souriait malicieusement.

Drago frappa alors le second gardien qui tomba à ses pieds.

"- C'était donc cela votre plan ? Nous n'avions qu'à simuler une bagarre au lieu de..."

"- Les portes sont ouvertes, non ? Maintenant trouvons votre objet qui, sois disant, pourra nous faire sortir de ce château."

"- Vous avez la langue aussi bien pendue que cette maudite Granger", répliqua Drago entre ces dents.

"- Une amie à vous ? A moins que ce soit votre maîtresse."

"- Ma future femme, rétorqua Drago d'un ton sec. Ne l'insultez pas car je suis le seul à en avoir le droit."

(**Mando** : DRAGO ! Tu l'as dit ! YES ! Vive toi ! Attention place à mon chouchou !)

"- Pauvre damoiselle, dit Andrew en sortant. Elle doit certainement regretter vos fiançailles."

"- Elle m'épousera de gré ou de force. Pourquoi refuserait-elle puisque j'ai la richesse, la beauté..."

(**Mando** : la classe, le sex appeal, l'intelligence, le pouvoir, le sex appeal, le génie, le sex appeal, je l'ai déjà dit ? **Feylie** : je crois que j'ai saoulé certains lecteurs avec nos commentaires. Désolée... Pardonnez-moi.)

"- Et l'arrogance, se moqua Andrew. Bref, vous êtes un excellent parti pour elle."

"- Exactement !"

Ils virent sur les murs, les clés des différentes cellules où l'on entendait des prisonniers ronfler et des déments parler seuls.

Drago aperçut son manteau accroché. Il le décrocha et trouva dans la poche - à cet usage - sa baguette. Il fut soulagé de récupérer son bien.

"- A voir votre visage, on croirait que vous avez retrouvé un trésor."

"- C'est un trésor pour celui qui sait l'utiliser. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres remarques, pourrions-nous enfin sortir de cette partie du château et retrouver la douce lumière du jour ?"

"- Je n'ai pas d'autres remarques."

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur charmante conversation cynique, tout en remontant les escaliers en colimaçon. Mais deux gardes leur barrèrent le chemin.

"- Que comptez-vous faire, messire Malefoy ?"

"- _Incarcerem_ !"

Sous les yeux ébahis des gardes, des cordes apparurent, s'enroulèrent autour d'eux et se serrèrent brusquement.

"- Aler..."

"- _Silencio_ !"

Ligotés et rendus muets, les gardes s'agitèrent comme deux idiots devant les deux fuyards.

"- Voyez-vous cela ? Un sorcier !" s'étonna Andrew.

"- Tiens, un moldu qui connaît notre existence et qui pourtant ne fuit pas devant moi. Inconscient ou fou ?"

"- Les deux sûrement, répondit Andrew. Mais il faut dire que j'ai vécu dans une famille assez différente des autres."

"- Vous me parlerez de votre vie plus tard. Sortons de ce château avant... Quoique non. J'ai une petite vengeance à mettre sur pied et elle concerne ce roi qui a osé enfermer un Malefoy."

"- Inconscient ou fou ?"

"- Les deux", répliqua Drago en se hâtant de prendre la direction des appartements royaux.

(**Mando** : Les deux font la paire ! Starky et Hutch ! Deux flics à Miami, Bad Boy (Le film évidemment avec Will Smith)…mon dieu, ces deux là me font penser à plein de duo…**Koji** : Rox et Rouky, La belle et le clochard…BONG ! **Feylie** : bref, quel beau duo que Andrew et Drago !)

Devant chaque garde du roi, Drago prononçait une formule. Et il prenait un réel plaisir à les varier pour le plus grand désarroi des soldats. Ils parvinrent devant les portes royales.

Ils entrèrent.

Philippe était au lit avec une ravissante personne qui à leur vue ne prit même pas la peine de se cacher ses attributs sous les draps.

"- Je vois que les monarques ont d'autres préoccupations pendant que leurs soldats meurent sur le champ de bataille" railla Andrew.

"- Que faites-vous ici ? s'écria le roi furieux. Garde ! Gar..."

"- A mon avis, coupa Drago, vous devriez recruter de nouveaux hommes. Les français sont vraiment de faibles natures."

"- Je vous ferai pendre haut et court !"

" Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, dit Drago. Pour l'instant, nous sommes venus vous informer de notre départ. Encore merci pour ce séjour fort agréable. Et pour vous prouver, votre Majesté, que nous vous sommes très reconnaissants, je vous laisse un présent qui j'espère vous plaira. _Furunculus _!"

Le visage dur roi se remplit de furoncle. La femme à ses côtés s'écarta vivement avec dégoût.

"- Des sorciers ! S'épouvanta Philippe. Vous brûlerez... !"

"- Et nous nous retrouverons en enfer ensemble, rétorqua Drago. Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, votre Majesté, mais j'ai une femme à retrouver. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très mauvaise journée."

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis quittèrent la chambre alors que le roi pestait et tentait vainement de faire réagir ses soldats.

"- Joli présent", plaisanta Andrew.

"- J'ai toujours été trop généreux avec mes ennemis. Mais vous savez c'est un tour fort apprécié chez les sorciers."

"- Je me doute pourquoi. Où allez-vous maintenant ?"

"- Je retourne à Windsor ensuite, je verrai..."

"- Pourquoi ne pas faire la route ensemble ? Nous recherchons tous les deux une..."

"- Dites plutôt que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi."

Andrew éclata de rire.

"- Sans doute... Malgré vos airs, vous m'êtes sympathique."

"- Un Malefoy sympathique ! fit Drago outré. C'est une insulte dont vous aurez à répondre devant moi !"

"- Vous acceptez ma compagnie ?"

"- Nous verrons."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours passaient tout comme les semaines.

L'automne avait lentement succédé à l'été, jaunissant les feuilles des arbres et rougissant le paysage d'une teinte cendrée.

Septembre céderait dans trois jours sa place à octobre.

Et parmi ces changements habituels et saisonniers, le corps d'une sorcière évoluait tout aussi sereinement.

Hermione vivait pourtant sa grossesse sans joie. Même sa prochaine union avec Harry ne réussissait pas à la combler de bonheur. Autour d'elle, la joie était pourtant palpable. D'ailleurs, Molly ne tenait plus en place.

La jeune sorcière avait reçu des centaines de hiboux jusqu'à ce jour. Certaines lettres l'insultaient et d'autres la félicitaient de son futur mariage et de la prochaine venue de son enfant.

En attendant son mariage, Hermione demeurait calfeutrée chez les Weasley, gardant sans cesse un sourire sur les lèvres alors que le coeur n'y était pas. Elle était reconnaissante à Harry de l'accepter telle qu'elle était, d'accepter l'enfant qui n'était pas le sien, mais...

Sa grossesse lui rappelait sans cesse Malefoy. L'enfant à naître lui rappellerait-il également cet homme ? Elle avait déjà rencontré Lucius et personne n'aurait osé remettre en doute le lien qui l'unissait à Drago, son fils. Et si l'enfant qu'elle portait en grandissant prenait les traits des Malefoy, elle... Ce serait un malheur !

(**Mando** : Là il y a du avoir une erreur de pensée d'Hermione, ce n'est pas _malheur_ mais _bonheur_ ! Alala heureusement que je suis là. **Feylie** : arrête ! tu viens de casser l'effet tragique de cette scène ! Franchement quelle amie tu fais !)

Cette crainte était responsable des doutes qu'elle nourrissait vis-à-vis de son union avec Harry. Accepterait-il d'élever l'enfant de son ennemi ? Vivre sous le même toit qu'un enfant aux yeux gris et à la chevelure blonde... Harry allait forcément deviner.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre.

_Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie si mon existence est un tel chaos ?_ songea-t-elle tristement. _Mon ange m'a sauvée mais vite oubliée. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je survive ?_

Elle posa une main sur son ventre dont le renflement n'était pas encore visible à travers ses vêtements.

_Ai-je le droit de baisser les bras aujourd'hui alors qu'une vie est implantée en moi ? Si je ne lui donne pas mon amour, qui le lui donnera ? Peu importe les circonstances de sa création, il est là. Et je serai sa mère... Je suis sa mère... Il aura besoin de moi... MON enfant à moi. La seule chose qui m'appartienne et dont je pourrai me sentir fière dans l'avenir..._

Des bras l'encerclèrent soudain par derrière.

"- Comment va ma future épouse ?"

(**Koji** : Mon dieu ! Mando vient de s'évanouir ! Un choc trop brutal ! **Feylie** : tu étais une amie sincère que je n'oublierai jamais, Mando)

"- Elle ne vivra pas longtemps si tu t'entêtes à la surprendre ainsi à chaque fois."

"- Il est vrai que je manque un peu de tact pour..."

"- Pour ?"

"- Et bien... (Harry mit un genou à terre) Je voudrais te demander ta main officiellement grâce à ceci..."

Harry lui présenta un coffret de velours qu'il ouvrit devant elle. Hermione baissa les yeux vers la bague incrustée d'une pierre rouge.

(**Koji** : Là il faut tenter la réanimation d'urgence ! On va perdre Mando !)

_Je devrais me sentir heureuse de partager ma vie avec un homme tel que toi, Harry, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu t'enchaînes à moi alors que je ne le souhaite pas_.

Une larme s'échappa du coin de son oeil et glissa le long de sa joue.

"- Je n'ai pas encore fait ma demande et voilà que tu pleures déjà, plaisanta-t-il. Tu es plus sensible que je ne le pensais."

"- Tu me croyais donc à ce point insensible ?" s'outra-t-elle.

"- Non, mais je pensais que seul un livre pourrait te faire réagir", plaisanta-t-il.

"- Continue et ta bague va se retrouver dans ton gosier, mon cher futur époux."

(**Mando**, soudain réveillée : Tu veux que je t'aide Hermione ?)

"- Et que diras-tu à notre enfant si..."

"- _Notre_ enfant ?"

"- Oui, dit-il en se relevant. Pour tous, il sera mon fils ou ma fille."

Hermione lui tourna brusquement le dos.

Harry tenta de ne pas prendre ombrage du comportement de la sorcière. Mais cela était assez difficile. Hermione n'avait pas l'attitude d'une future mariée. Loin de l'euphorie, elle semblait considérer leur mariage comme un événement tragique. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit mais il devinait derrière ses sourires qu'elle regrettait. Et pourtant, il refusait d'écouter l'évidence. Ce n'était pas lui qui était enchaîné dans cette union, non ce serait Hermione... Et malgré tout, il refusait l'idée de lui rendre sa liberté. Il était égoïste... Ce mariage n'avait pas pour but de redonner son honneur à Hermione, mais plutôt de l'emprisonner dans sa prison. Il voulait la garder pour lui et empêcher le père de l'enfant d'avoir des droits sur elle. Cet homme qui devait être la cause de l'attitude de Hermione.

"- Mis à part le fait que tu tiens à ce que je reste célibataire, quel autre point te rend réticente à notre union ?"

"- Aucun."

"- Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que _notre_ enfant..."

"- Arrête avec ce "notre" !"

"- Il y a donc un problème."

"- Non ! Je suis contente que tu le reconnaisses."

"- Mais..."

"- ... Ce ne sera jamais _ton_ enfant quoique tu en dises. Même si tu lui donnais ton nom... Au fond de moi, je saurai toujours..."

"- Tu veux qu'il sache qui est son père, c'est cela ? Tu veux qu'il sache, un jour, que son père était un moins que rien !"

(**Mando** : Donc, au menu ce soir du Hachis de Harry, accompagné de purée de Potter...très bien...Tu as pris note mon chéri ? **Drago** : Je l'ai noté en rouge sang sur le tableau…sourire sadique **Feylie** : celui qui me tue Harry avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui faire faire tout le ménage qu'il y a chez moi, je le tue. Et ça vous concerne aussi Mando et Drago.)

Non ! Tout est confus !"

"- Pour toi, pas pour moi ! Que veux-tu Hermione ?"

"- Qui me dit que tu ne me détesteras pas ?"

"- Tu me crois capable de détester un enfant... le tien, en plus ?"

"- Un jour ou l'autre, tu le feras."

"- Pourquoi cette certitude ? Que me caches-tu Hermione ?" dit-il en saisissant brusquement son bras.

"- Rien ! Arrête Harry ! Oublions tout cela !"

"- Oublier ! Comment ? Si nous ne crevons pas l'abcès aujourd'hui, ce mariage sera voué à l'échec ! Alors il serait temps de nous dire la vérité !"

"- La vérité ? Crois-tu que j'ai menti jusqu'à maintenant ?"

"- Je ne sais pas ! C'est toi qui refuses que je reconnaisse cet enfant ! Je ne vois que deux explications à cela. Soit tu espères que le père le reconnaisse, soit... C'est la seule explication possible. Aimes-tu cet homme ?"

"- Non ! Bien sûr que non !"

"- Je ne te comprends pas Hermione."

"- Tu n'es pas le seul... Je ne sais pas ce que je veux..."

Harry l'enlaça et caressa ses cheveux.

"- Je t'aime vraiment, Hermy"

(**Feylie** : j'aime pas ce surnom mais vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je l'ai utilisé... A moins que vous ne deviniez pourquoi, mdr)

Elle leva les yeux vers les deux émeraudes. Il lui souriait.

"- Même si tu as encore des craintes vis-à-vis de moi, même si tu ne m'aimes pas encore...Je te demande, je t'implore même de m'accepter dans ta vie et dans celle de ton enfant... Laisse-moi la possibilité de vous protéger et de vous aimer... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester près de toi, Hermy... Je suis égoïste de vouloir t'obliger à m'épouser en te faisant croire que c'est pour ton, bien..."

La tête contre son torse, Hermione laissa ses larmes couler.

"- Alors prie... Prie de toutes tes forces pour que jamais il ne sache la vérité."

"- Il ne le saura pas, je te le promets."

Harry pensait que la sorcière parlait de l'enfant. Mais en vérité, Hermione songeait à Malefoy. Elle espérait qu'il n'apprendrait jamais qu'il était père. Que jamais il ne voit la ressemblance avec cet enfant à naître.

"- Prions très fort pour notre tranquillité..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Toutes les forêts se ressemblent-elles ? Car celle-ci m'est familière... _

Etait-ce la même forêt où il était tombé autrefois de son balai ?

La forêt était profonde, sombre... En pleine nuit, elle tromperait le meilleur des chasseurs. Et avec le temps qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là, il n'était pas certain que se soit là qu'il ait rencontré Hermione.

La première fois, qu'il avait quitté le monde des sorciers pour celui des moldus... Il se souvenait encore de cette fameuse nuit. Son père, sans aucune explication, l'avait sorti de son lit puis enjoint à s'habiller.

_xx Flash Back xx_

" - Habille-toi, Drago !"

"- Où allons-nous père ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Ton apprentissage."

"- Quel apprentissage ? Mère sait-elle... ?"

"- Tu ne diras rien à ta mère."

"- Pourquoi ? De toute façon, elle saura que nous sommes sortis."

"- Ta mère dort paisiblement dans sa chambre. Et tu ferais une grossière erreur en allant la réveiller. Alors, suis-moi sans discuter !"

"- Où allons-nous ?"

"- Chez les Moldus."

"- Mais père..."

"- Il n'y pas de "mais" qui tienne, Drago. De cette nuit dépendra ton avenir. Cette nuit, tu verras notre maître, certes affaibli, mais il te dira si tu es digne d'être un futur Mangemort.

"- Mais il n'est plus."

"- C'est là que tu te trompes... Ne me déçois pas, Drago. Tu es l'unique héritier Malefoy. Si tu agis comme le maître le demande, ton avenir sera assuré... Et je pourrai être fier de toi."

"- Vraiment ? Vous serez fier de moi, père ?"

Lucius posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son fils.

"- Je suis sans doute sévère avec toi mais cela est nécessaire. Tes sentiments ne doivent pas te retenir. La haine et la vengeance seront les seuls sentiments qui t'amèneront vers le succès. Ne t'allie jamais aux plus faibles, tu m'as bien compris ?"

"- Oui, père. Je vous le promets."

" - Bien. Et pour te prouver que je te fais confiance. Voici le trésor. Il est précieux, Drago. Ne le perds en aucun cas. J'en serais très déçu. Une règle que tu ne dois pas oublier : Malefoy tu es, Malefoy tu resteras. Au-delà de la mort, au-délà de tout sort. Ne jamais renier, ne jamais trahir les siens."

_xx Fin du Flash Back xx_

"- Voilà pour vous, messire Malefoy !"

Drago se retourna. Rose - celle qui l'avait soigné et apporté des vêtement neufs - lui sourit tout en posant un plateau contenant des victuailles. A ce moment-là, Andrew entra dans le salon.

Il s'approcha lentement de la femme et posa une main sur son épaule.

Rose sursauta.

Il rit tandis qu'elle le grondait comme un enfant. Pour toute excuse, il posa un baiser sonore sur sa joue mais elle lui reprocha encore plus son manque de convenance devant un tiers.

Encore secouée par les rires, Andrew fit gentiment sortir Rose.

Drago avait regardé cette drôle de scène avec un pincement au coeur.

"- Asseyez-vous donc."

"- Vous êtes toujours aussi démonstratif dans vos sentiments envers les servantes, même celles qui sont âgées ? demanda Drago."

"- Rose est plus qu'une servante pour moi. Elle a remplacé ma mère après sa mort."

Drago tenta de se mettre à la place de Andrew. Ce dernier avait perdu sa famille et pourtant il parvenait à garder sa joie de vivre.

Si Lucius mourait, Drago n'était pas certain d'éprouver assez de peine pour son père. Avec Narcissa, la blessure aurait été peut-être plus longue à cicatriser mais s'il les avait vraiment aimé, comme Andrew semblait aimer ses parents décédés et sa soeur disparue, aurait-il pu garder le sourire après leur décès ?

_Je comprends pourquoi mon père me disait de n'éprouver que de la haine. Les sentiments autres vous rendent faibles._

"- Votre seconde mère semble sympathique."

_Drago Malefoy trouver quelqu'un sympathique ? _songea-t-il désespéré. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Où est donc passée ma personnalité ?_

(**Mando** : C'est Feylie qu'il l'a faite passer à la machine et te voilà avec une personnalité Bad Boy toute neuve, c'est beau, non ? **Feylie** : on dit merci à qui ?)

"- Oui, mais pas avec les sorciers. Alors ne faites pas usage de la magie devant elle."

" - De toute façon, je ne comptais pas m'attarder davantage ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi de vous suivre... Je n'ai pas pour habitude de fréquenter ainsi les moldus."

"- Peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas si différents. Je pense que vous êtes tout aussi solitaire que je le suis devenu depuis la disparition de ma soeur. Je ne fais pas confiance aux autres... Je pense sincèrement que nous avons des chose en commun."

(**Feylie** : si vous saviez à quel point ! Cette fic me fait de plus en plus penser à du "Amour, gloire et sorcier", mdr. **Mando** : Sur vos écrans tous les dimanches entre 22H et minuit, attention aux âmes sensibles, des scènes choquantes et complètement incongrues peuvent surgirent à tout moment ! Et surtout prenez un bavoir, on ne sait jamais quand une crise de bave aigue apparaît…)

"- Vous croyez ?"

"- Oui. Et puis pensez que nous sommes chacun à la recherche d'une personne qui est chère à notre coeur."

"- Qui vous dit qu'elle m'est chère ?"

"- Un homme ne prendrait pas la peine de rechercher une femme si elle ne lui plaisait pas. Cette femme vous hante parce qu'elle s'est implanté dans votre coeur."

"- Ne dites pas de bêtise ! Comment était votre soeur ?" demanda Drago pour changer de sujet.

"- Emma..., dit-il en s'approchant de la cheminée où se tenait le tableau de la clairière. Une vraie petite peste qui croyait toujours avoir raison sur tout. Et je ne vous parle pas de ce qu'elle faisait subir à notre précepteur... Le pauvre homme ne pensait pas qu'une gamine aurait autant de répartie et de connaissances. Emma était curieuse, c'est tout."

"- Si votre Emma est encore en vie, je n'ose pas imaginer quelle agréable personne elle est devenue. Une femme savante, voire une Miss-je sais-tout. L'horreur pour tout homme dont l'image d'une femme se résume à la tapisserie, les enfants et... la tapisserie... avec commérages, cela va sans dire."

"- Votre future épouse est-elle une réplique de cette femme "parfaite" ?"

"- Malheureusement, non... Elle a la langue bien acérée, la répartie facile et je suis presque certain qu'elle ne saurait pas broder une tapisserie."

"- Alors pourquoi tenez-vous à l'épouser si vous ne voyiez que des défauts chez elle ?"

"- Parce qu'elle est exactement la femme idéale qui convient à un Malefoy ! Je ne veux pas d'une femme qui reste dans l'ombre de son mari comme l'est ma mère... Je veux une femme qui ne craigne pas de s'opposer à moi si je fais du mal à nos enfants... Je sais qu'elle saura être une épouse et une mère parfaite malgré les nombreux défauts dans son comportement."

"- Et vous aime-t-elle ?"

"- Pourquoi cette question ?"

"- Parce que les mariages sont toujours des mariages de convenances et comme vous allez l'air épris d'elle..."

"- Je ne suis pas épris d'elle ! s'opposa violemment Drago. Elle est seulement la candidate idéale pour moi !"

"- ... Je voulais simplement savoir si elle l'était également de vous", continua Andrew sans prendre considération de la réplique de Malefoy.

"- Qu'elle le soit ou pas, cela n'a aucune importance. L'amour n'a pas sa place dans un mariage."

"- Si vous ne prenez pas la peine de vous aimer un minimum, je peux vous assurer que vos enfants souffriront. Et ils vivront les mêmes tourments que vous semblez avoir vécu dans votre enfance, mon cher Malefoy. Ne perdez pas votre temps à jouer les orgueilleux ou les fiers alors que le bonheur vous tend les mains en la personne d'une femme."

Andrew effleura le tableau d'un air mélancolique.

Drago s'approcha de Kelsey et observa le tableau de plus près.

"- Cette clairière me rappelle..."

"- C'est une clairière enchantée, disait ma petite Emma."

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers le pas de la porte où se tenait Rose.

"- Il paraîtrait que cette clairière existe quelque part au coeur de la forêt qui borde le domaine des Kelsey, mais qu'on ne la trouve jamais. Car elle est seulement accessible aux âmes de ceux qui sont destinés à vivre ensemble pour l'éternité."

Drago passa ses doigts sur la toile alors que Andrew tournait le dos au tableau pour aider Rose à déposer les derniers plateaux sur la table. Soudain, il vit une chose bouger derrière les arbustes.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Etait-il fatigué à ce point ? Il est vrai que depuis leur fuite, la prudence était de mise. Donc obligation de rester sur leurs gardes pour ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois sur des soldats français.

Drago observa à nouveau le tableau. Rien ne se produisit jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une nouvelle fois que l'arbuste bougeait.

_Ce tableau est ensorcelé_, se dit-il soudain. _C'est la seule explication._

"- Vous m'avez dit que votre famille n'était pas ordinaire. En quoi ?" demanda Drago alors que Rose sortait.

"- Mon père et ma mère ont chacun des sorciers dans leur arbre généalogique."

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Oui, mais cela fait des générations que nous n'avons plus de sorciers dans notre famille. Les premiers Kelsey ont été bannis du monde des sorciers..."

"- Bannis ? Cela m'étonnerait car je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une famille de sorcier banni..."

"- Pourtant, c'est ce que l'on raconte mais il est vrai que ce n'est sans doute qu'une légende... Une histoire destinée à donner plus de mystère à un nom de famille. La famille de mon père était des mages noirs et des sangs purs. La famille de ma mère - les Denfield - a choisi de se réfugier loin du monde des sorciers. Je ne sais pourquoi d'ailleurs."

"- Et par le plus grand des hasards, les deux familles de sorciers se sont unis chez les Moldus."

"- Oui, et il faut dire que ni la famille de mon père ni celle de ma mère n'apprécia cette union... Je n'ai jamais vu mes grands-parents. Seul mon oncle Dominic - petit frère de ma mère - prend la peine se savoir ce que je suis devenue..."

_Je me demande si... Si les premiers Kelsey étaient des Serpentard et les Denfield des Gryffondor, je comprends pourquoi aucun des clans n'a apprécié le mariage. A moins que les Kelsey des sang purs aient eu à redire du sang des Denfield... des Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est une histoire très intéressante que je devrais éplucher en rentrant chez moi... Une minute. Tout cela expliquerait la disparition de Emma... Si l'une des familles a tué leur petite-fille et fait assassiner les parents... Seul Andrew est encore une preuve de cette mésalliance... Il ignore qu'il est peut-être en danger de mort... Oui, mais tout cela n'est pas mon problème, _pensa Drago en touchant les fioritures du cadre en or. _J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis avec mon père et Granger. Et puis, je ne suis pas Potter, je ne vais pas jouer les héros..._

"- Monsieur Andrew !" hurla Rose en ouvrant brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter Drago qui était totalement plongé dans ses pensées.

"- Rose !"

"- Je suis désolée, monsieur Andrew. Mais c'est que monsieur votre oncle est là !"

"- Fais le entrer", dit Andrew amusé par la joie de Rose.

"- Je vais vous laisser en famille, dit Drago. J'ai de toute façon assez perdu de temps. J'ai été ravi - même si c'est un bien grand mot - de vous avoir rencontré, Kelsey."

"- Jamais sincère, Malefoy."

"- Ce serait contre ma nature."

Ils furent interrompus par un toussotement.

"- Bonjour mon oncle !"

"- Bonjour Andrew. Rose m'a appris que tu viens de revenir d'un long voyage en France. Es-tu inconscient ? Pour quelles raisons t'es-tu aventuré là-bas ?"

"- Je recherchais Emma", répondit-il sans détours.

"- Encore cette histoire ! Andrew je t'en prie, referme ce livre et vis enfin ta vie. Prend femme et fonde ta propre famille. C'est le meilleur moyen d'oublier le passé. Emma, où qu'elle soit, t'en sera reconnaissante, crois-moi."

"- Désolé, mon oncle, mais je ne pourrai pas trouver le bonheur tant que je ne serai pas certain que Emma le vive également ! Et je la chercherai tant que je ne verrai pas son corps !"

"- Aussi entêté que ton père et aussi acharnée que ta mère. Mais je te demande une dernière fois d'abandonner. Pour la mémoire de tes parents et celle de Emma, ne tente plus d'autres aventures de ce genre. Tu es mon seul neveu, le seul descendant des Kelsey... Tu as un devoir et c'est celui de reprendre le flambeau. Ne meurs pas inutilement, Andrew."

"- Ce discours est donc la raison de votre venue ?" lâcha sèchement Andrew.

"- Non, je suis venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles."

"- Je vais bien. Vous pouvez donc repartir."

"- Andrew, ne prends pas ombrage de mes paroles."

"- Si vous ne partez pas, restez ici le temps de vous reposer de votre long voyage. Je vais accompagner un ami à Londres."

Drago qui se tenait immobile depuis un bon moment près de la cheminée, n'aima pas la façon dont l'attention venait de tomber sur lui. Il ne tenait pas à participer à une querelle de famille. Les siennes étaient déjà assez éprouvantes comme cela.

"- Euh... Ne prenez pas cette peine, Kelsey. Je serai vraiment mécontent de vous voir quitter votre oncle à cause de moi."

"- Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Dominic.

"- Messire Malefoy voici Lord Dominic Denfield, dit Andrew. Mon oncle voici messire Malefoy. Maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, vous voudrez bien nous excuser ?"

"- Je n'irai pas à Londres, ni à Windsor si j'étais vous."

"- Pourquoi cela ?" demanda Drago.

"- Parce que les soldats du roi inspecte tout Londres à la recherche de l'assassin de son fidèle conseiller lord Clayburn", répondit Dominic.

Drago retient sa respiration.

"- Clayburn a été tué ? S'étonna Andrew. Et comment ?"

"- Nul ne le sait. Il n'a été ni empoisonné et ni poignardé."

"- Comment pouvez-vous être certain que se soit un meurtre, mon oncle ?"

"- Parce qu'une servante a surpris une dispute entre Clayburn et un homme. Elle n'a pas su faire sa description mais selon elle Clayburn a imploré l'homme de ne pas le tuer... A son départ, elle est sortie de sa cachette et a vu le corps inerte de Clayburn."

"- Nous sommes enfin débarrassés de ce moins que rien", dit Drago.

"- Vous le connaissiez ?" s'étonna Dominic

"- De vue, mentit Drago. Seulement de vue."

"- Et qui a pris sa place auprès de notre roi ?" s'enquit Andrew.

"- Un homme bien plus efficace. Mais il n'a pas été présenté à la cour. Il reste dans l'ombre."

"- Normal vu ce qui est arrivé à Clayburn", fit remarquer Drago.

Pendant que Dominic et Andrew discutaient du nouveau conseiller du roi Edouard, Drago réfléchissait sur les causes de la mort de Clayburn. Il était presque certain que Clayburn avait eu la visite d'un mangemort, visite qui s'était malheureusement révélée fatale pour le lord.

"- Je dois y aller", dit Drago en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

"- Laissez-moi vous accompagner", proposa Andrew.

"- Andrew !"

"- Vous vouliez que je me trouve une épouse, non ? rétorqua-t-il ironique La cour me semble un bon endroit pour en trouver une, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?"

"- N'espérez pas que je dise oui, répliqua-t-il. Je ne veux pas de vous dans mes pattes."

"- Vous voyez mon oncle, Malefoy et moi sommes d'accord sur la question."

"- Où voyiez-vous que nous sommes d'accord !" s'écria Drago.

"- Vous dites toujours le contraire de ce que vous pensez", expliqua Andrew.

"- Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous apprendre à parler Malefoy. Lorsqu'un Malefoy dit "non", c'est..."

"- "oui"", termina Andrew.

(**Mando** : Andrew, tu l'as choper où ton dico Malefoy ! JE LE VEUX ! **Feylie** : en vente chez moi)

"- Vous ne survivrez pas longtemps, Kelsey, si vous continuez à être aussi insultant envers moi."

"- J'ai survécu depuis notre départ de la France donc vous n'êtes pas aussi dangereux que vous semblez le faire croire."

Le regard de Dominic passa de Drago à Andrew alors qu'ils se lançaient encore quelques répliques bien épicées. Il n'avait jamais vu son neveu aussi joueur depuis... depuis si longtemps.

Andrew avait toujours été un enfant solitaire mais très proche de sa soeur. Le voir aussi complice avec un étranger était assez déroutant, voire presque inquiétant.

"- Ne dites plus rien et je vous emmène !"

"- Je vous avez dit que je l'emporterai, Malefoy"

Drago soupira.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant mal au crâne depuis... depuis sa rencontre avec Granger. Elle et Kelsey avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui, encore plus vite que le souvenir de Potter ou de Weasley.

_J'aimerais bien les mettre l'un en face de l'autre pour voir qui l'emporterait entre les deux_, pensa Drago. _De doublures de vipères..._

Doublures ?

Drago examina de plus près le visage de Andrew et de Dominic. L'oncle et le neveu étaient tous les deux châtains foncés et avaient les yeux marrons... des yeux qui lui rappelaient une autre personne.

Des coups frappés sur la vitre attirèrent l'attention des trois hommes.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre et virent un hibou. Drago alla ouvrir, devinant que le paquet que portait le volatile lui était destiné.

_La Gazette des sorciers ? Qui peut me l'avoir envoyée ?_ se demanda Drago étonné.

"- Que tenez-vous dans vos mains ?" demanda Dominic, intrigué par le journal.

Drago n'écoutait plus.

MARIAGE DE CONVENANCE OU UNION D'AMOUR ?

Plus les semaines passent, plus les heures qui nous rapprochent du prochain événement, tant attendu chez le sorciers, se fait pressantes. Cette attente est encore plus insupportable pour la future Lady Potter, écrit Rita Skeeter.

Depuis l'annonce de son prochain mariage, la fiancée est confinée dans le château comme un princesse à qui l'on interdit tout contact avec l'extérieur. On se doute que Harry Potter ne tient pas à ce que sa future épouse puisse avouer les réelles raisons de ce mariage, grotesque pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Car personne n'a oublié qu'il survient après l'annonce de la grossesse de la fiancée - Hermione Granger - qui par cette union compte légitimer l'enfant qu'elle porte...

Drago lâcha subitement le journal.

Granger une sorcière. Granger enceinte. Granger fiancée à Potter.

(**Mando** : Mon Dieu, c'est trop d'un coup pour mon chou ! Un médecin ! Vite ! **Feylie** : docteur Carter vite !)

Il ne savait laquelle de ces nouvelles était la plus surprenante et la plus traumatisante pour lui. Pourtant, il en trouva une : Granger allait épouser ce maudit Potter !

Elle allait lui échapper ! Mais pourquoi Potter ? De tous les hommes, il avait fallu que Granger rencontre son ennemi de toujours ce St-Potter de malheur ! Qui lui en voulait à ce point ?

_Enceinte ? Enceinte du Balafré ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar... Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que Potter n'a pas touché à... ma... FEMME ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça..._

"- Avez-vous un parchemin et une plume pour écrire ?" demanda-t-il en tentant de contenir sa colère.

Andrew sortit du salon puis revient cinq minutes plus tard avec le matériel, et le tendit à Drago.

Ce dernier traça furieusement ses mots sur le pauvre parchemin qui n'en demandait pas temps. Ensuite, il roula le papier et l'attacha à l'hibou qui attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le volatile reçut les dernières instructions puis fila dans le ciel tandis que Drago quittait le salon sans un mot pour Dominic et Andrew.

"- Où allez-vous !" cria Andrew.

"- Récupérer mes biens ! rétorqua Drago furieux. Et cela dans mon monde !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Installé derrière son bureau, Lucius relut une énième fois la lettre de son fils, tout en buvant son verre pour faire passer le goût de la colère qui était âcre dans la bouche.

_Père, _

_Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne sera certainement pas facile à digérer pour vous. Vous n'accepterez sans doute pas la nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer mais je vous demande de mettre votre colère de côté pour le bien des Malefoy. Je vous implore de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout et avec la plus grande attention._

_Comme vous me l'avez permis, j'ai choisi une épouse et ce dans les délais imposés. Vous mettrez - j'en suis certain - ma parole en doute mais hélas cette fois-ci vous devrez accepter ma décision. La femme que j'ai choisie porte mon enfant et je lui ai remis le pendentif comme il se devait._

_Mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis à Windsor et... Il se trouve que nous n'avons été unies comme il se le devait. C'est une longue histoire, père, mais le fin mot de l'histoire est que ma promise, dont je viens d'apprendre la grossesse, est sur le point d'en épouser un autre... Harry Potter. _

_Je devine déjà votre fureur mais je vous implore de retarder ce mariage le temps que j'arrive pour éclaircir les choses. Cet enfant, que porte Hermione Granger, est bien le mien et non celui de Potter. Ne prêtez pas foi aux rumeurs et aux affirmations de La Gazette du Sorcier. _

_J'imagine qu'en cet instant vous devez être très déçu par votre fils mais je vous demande de ne pas abandonner votre future petit-fils aux mains de Potter et des ses amis. _

_Merci._

_Drago, votre fils._

"- Vous pouvez féliciter votre fils, ma mie. Il n'a pas son pareil pour bouleverser mes plans !"

"- Que lui reprochez-vous, mon époux ? Il s'est trouvé une femme..."

"- Une femme ? s'écria Lucius furieux. Ce n'est qu'une catin ! La Gazette n'a pas cessé de salir sa réputation ces dernières semaines. Et pour y échapper, elle se décide à épouser Potter alors qu'elle porte un Malefoy... Qui nous garantie d'ailleurs, que cette Granger porte bien un Malefoy ?

"- Votre fils."

"- Drago n'est qu'un imbécile ! S'il avait été plus intelligent, il aurait épousé Pansy Parkinson. Cette Hermione n'est même pas une sang pure ! C'est une orpheline que Potter a repêché dans les rues de Londres !"

"- Parce qu'elle s'y trouvait avec votre fils et qu'un événement à dû les éloigner l'un de..."

"- Cessez de leur trouver des excuses !"

"- Qu'allez-vous faire ?"

"- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois empêcher ce mariage tant que je ne serai pas de qui est cet enfant. Je ne veux pas risquer de voir Potter élever un Malefoy et en faire un Gryffondor."

**A suivre...**

**Mando** : Mon Dieu la pression…je veux la suite !Vive Drago ! Bouchon de champagne qui saute Vive ton retour !

**Feylie** : et vous n'avez pas encore lu le chap 11 qui promet de belles retrouvailles... Dites-moi si ce chapitre a été potable...Je snif... quelle pression !

A plus !


	11. Lorsque les Malefoy s'invitent à la fête

Salut !

Je sais... j'ai pris du retard dans la publication.

Alors, pour rassurer tout le monde : non, je n'étais pas malade, les examens sont passés depuis un bail... Alors pourquoi ce silence ? Et bien, j'ai passé trois jours avec mes copines de folie les SHA à Rennes donc pensez bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps de taper quoique se soit avec deus cinglées qui dansaient sur je-ne sais-plus-trop-quoi à côté de moi, mdr. Ensuite, j'ai eu mon anniverssaire lundi, y'a eu la fête de la musique mardi... bref, j'étais vraiment pas motivée pour rester devant l'ordi...

Alors oui, la véritable raison de mon absence était tout simplement : le feignantise ! Qu'on se le dise, Feylie est pas fichue de rester en place dès qu'il y a les beaux jours, et oui je suis une fille du soleil, moi alors quand il fait beau... travail va te faire... on restera polie pour le CSA, pas vrai Mando ?

Donc, après cette longue explication, les RAR :

**Arwanenajane** : alors là tu auras la chapitre 11 mais aussi le 12 qui suit... bref, ca doit faire un bon paquet de pages à lire.

**Arténouille** : dis-le que ta menace de mourir c'était pour attirer un prince.. Dray ? Maligne la fille... Oui, t'es bien la pire des vampires car t'es capable de tout pour avoir le serpendard pour toi toute seule

**Rebecca-Black** : Et ben... un fan club pour Drago avec Mando comme présidente... Tu sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.. Mando c'est une folle au 15555555555 dégrée de folie. Moi je suis pas coupable si tu deviens aussi grave qu'elle. Pour le dico, Mando et moi on le préaprer amis il est sur un autre site.. un forum oùmon délire grave et où je crois que je publierai mes chapitres avec commnetaires pour pas embêter davantage les autres lecteurs. Dès que c'est prêt je te fais signe. mais dès maintenant tu peux aller voir à l'adresse où on déconne déjà pas mal, mdr... http/ Vive la SPA et les SHA!

**LaskaMalfoy** : toi aussi tu passeras sur le forum pour dire coucou à Mando et voir qu'elle est encore moins nette que sur ma fic... Yes ! Une fan de Drago et Andrew ! tope là. Imagine un peu Drago réunie aux côtés de Andrew et de Hermione... il va péter un câble c'est sûr... J'ai hâte d'écrire cette scène, mdr. En tout cas, merci !

**Jay** : ca pour revoir Hermione, Drago va la revoir... ici et maintenant... chap 11

**Sam Malefoy** : Tu sais mes reviews sont pour la plupart un peu n'importe quoi mais je suis contente que tu aimes... je sais jamais quoi mettre alors que la fic mérite pleins d'éloges... Un jour je trouverai un mot pour qualifier toutes les fics sur ce site qui sont il faut le dire superbes ! Comme quoi la jeunesse n'est pas fini niveau écriture et français, pas vrai messieurs les ministres, mdr

**Zeeve lelula** : la louve blanche est bien pressée... mort pas mes doigts... tiens ! voilà le chap 11 et 12 qui suit ! feylie regarde ses doigts c'est qu'elle est dangereuse cette louve surtout quand elle a faim... euh... faut dire que à la base les loups c'est quand même pas des chiens... amis bon...

**Rose Potter** : Oui, Lucius est toujours sympas avec moi. Faut voir la réaction de Narcissa, un vrai ange avec Hermione. Allez lire car ça vaut le coup.. moi j'étais Mdr en écrivant... à cause de ça mon père a appelé le médecin de famille et ils ont sérieusement envisagé de me faire interdire l'ordi... méchant papa, va ! Mais non mon père est un gentil monsieur surtout quand il me vanne lorsque je suis devant l'ordi à rire toute seule... méchant papa, va !

**Lisalune** : Et re Yes ! Deuxième fan de "Drago/Andrew" je suis contente. Merci pour ton analyse très pertinente des situations LOL. C'est toujours très instructif à lire.

**Dame jessica** : Oui, il y aura pleins de chap vu que je suis en train de bien m'éloignerde ma trame imaginaire... allez c'est pas grave, tant que ça plait c'est bien. Merci je vais laisser encore certains commentaires en m'excusant d'avance devant ceux qui n'iament pas car leur gâche la lecture. Bientôt ce sera fini car j'ai trouvé une solution !

**Laumie** : vu que je suis en retard, je suis certaine que t'as prévu une punition digne de toi, mdr. Bref, pour Mando il va y avoir la guerre car je vois que t'es pour Harry.. attentiosn, ici c'est une battle qui va s'engager... à lire bien sûr...

**Dragonia** : pour le courrier, moi aussi je crois que c'est entre Voldy et Dumby... à moins que quelqu'un n'est joué les Hermès... mais qui ? mystère... et boule de gum ! Bisous je t'adore, miss !

**Bvv31389 **: vive les femmes ! Je suis pour cette cause et aucun bad boys ne me fera tourner le dos à mes soeurs de batailles ! Oui, je sais j'ai un peu-beaucoup changé la peronnalité de Drago. Atytention, qudn tu commences à dire " mais... un petit bad boys de temps en..." vraiment c'est pas bon pour toi. Saute les passages avec Mando, car tu vas finir par être contaminée au bad boys.

**Etincelle de vie **: Drago/Hermione confirmée dans ce chap 11. Harry va s'incliner... non ! Ce serait mal le connaître, vous verrez.

**Sarah Black** : _La question qui m"a surprise _: " au fait vs êtes combien à écrire cette fic!" Et bien je suis toute seule pourquoi ? Feylie est la seule maîtresseà bord. Mando rajoute juste ses commentaires délires. Mais, c'est vrai qu'on a écris une fic toute les deux et qui part en vrille, mais ça sur un autre site. Fic pas séreiuse pour un sou et qui concerne le bachelor.

**Darkdreamer** : oui, on retrouve Drago et là encore plus...

**Lux** : merci. ravie que ça te plaise !

**Estelle01** : voilà la suite et désolée pour le retard. Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 : Lorsque les Malefoy s'invitent à la fête

Allongé sur le canapé, un bras en travers de son visage, Harry n'avait rien d'un futur marié s'apprêtant à convoler en justes noces dans quelques heures.

Les doutes l'assaillaient et l'empêchaient de faire éclater au grand jour toute l'allégresse qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'épouser Hermione.

_N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais ?_ pensa-t-il en soupirant. _Hermione va devenir ta femme devant les sorciers et devant Merlin. Personne ne pourra ignorer ce lien entre vous ni tenter de s'y opposer._

"- Tes pensées sont-elles aussi sombres que je le pense ? Oublie un peu tes démons et vis le moment présent."

Harry écarta son bras qui se trouvait en travers de son visage et posa les yeux sur Ron. Il se tenait agenouillé, les bras croisés sur le dossier du canapé et le fixait amusé.

"- Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui me rend ainsi, dit-il en se rasseyant. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide mais là... c'est encore pire... J'entraîne Hermione avec moi. Si elle tombe à cause de moi..."

"- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Voldemort s'en prendrait à Hermione..."

"- Parce qu'elle sera ma femme ! Il serait capable de se servir d'elle seulement pour me toucher, moi ! Je n'ai pas le droit de risquer sa vie en plus de celui de son bébé..."

"- Mais ce mariage, c'était la meilleure solution pour elle. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser Rita continuer à détruire sa réputation."

"- Je le sais mais... toujours ce "mais" qui vient tout gâcher ! (Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupira.) Ma vie ne sera jamais simple...Et toi..."

"- Moi ?"

"- Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais de t'avoir pris Hermione."

"- Tiens-tu à ce point à me miner le moral en ce jour de fête ? répliqua Ron en s'affaissant sur une chaise. Hermione n'a qu'un seul prince qui lui soit destiné et je ne le suis pas... A quoi bon s'entêter ? Ajouta-t-il en fixant le plafond. Bien sûr j'aurais pu t'en vouloir mais je ne peux pas. Tu es mon meilleur ami et si je te tournais le dos, tu ne trouverais plus personne pour croire à tes délires. (Il sourit.) Je me suis fait une raison. Tu devrais en faire autant. Car si tu arrives avec cette tête d'enterrement à ton mariage, Hermione pensera que tu regrettes ta décision et elle s'en voudra."

"- Tu penses que je suis son prince ?"

(**Mando** : Mais bien sûr et moi je suis la future Adriana Karembeu ! **Feylie** : euh... t'es contre Harry, toi ?)

"- Pour le moment, je ne vois que toi pour remplir ce rôle. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait un autre de prince dans les environs."

(**Mando** : Un jour mon prince viendra, un jour il me dira des mots d'amour…**Koji **: Mando faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de regarder la cassette de blanche Neige ! **Feylie** : allez zou ! A la poubelle le dvd guimauve rose )

"- Merci Ron."

"- Je note ta dette dans un coin de ma tête."

"- Belle rime, se moqua Harry. Tu vas jouer les troubadours pour ma fête ?"

"- Pourquoi pas ? Je..."

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Harry et Ron portèrent immédiatement leurs regards vers le groupe, composé de Gryffondor Neville, Seamus, Dean et des jumeaux Weasley, qui entraient en chahutant comme à leur habitude.

"- Fred et Georges vont encore faire des siennes, murmura Ron à Harry. A ta place, je ne me serais pas risqué à les inviter."

"- Tu es bien médisant à notre égard, petit frère", dit George qui se plaça à la droite de Ron.

"- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tes paroles nous blessent énormément", continua Fred placé à la gauche de Ron.

"- Tu mériterais une bonne leçon", ajouta George.

"- Mais comme nous sommes bons princes, ta punition est remise à plus tard", termina Fred.

"- Quelle clémence !" railla Ron.

"- Alors Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop nerveux ?" demanda Neville.

"- Si tu savais à quel point nous t'admirons, toi le célibataire qui viens de nous ouvrir les voies - ô combien - impénétrables du mariage", affirma Dean.

"- Tu es notre héro encore une fois !" décréta Seamus.

"- Je ne veux pas de votre palme d'or."

(**Feylie** : hé lui ! Cannes lui offre une palme et lui il dit "non". Faut vraiment s'appeler Harry Potter et avoir cinq livres et trois films à son actif pour oser dire ça ! **Mando** : Ou tout simplement qu'il essaie sans succès de se la péter…Pff…Lamentable. **Feylie** : toujours aussi gentille Mando)

"- Mais tu le mérites, Harry, assura Fred. Ces mois qui viennent risquent fort d'être très - et je dis bien _très_ - douloureux pour toi. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend avec une femme enceinte... (Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Harry.) Tu vas regretter tes années de célibat, mon vieux. Mais nous compatissons tous avec toi. Pas vrai les amis ?"

Tous les Gryffondor acquiescèrent de la tête en soupirant.

"- Je vois que ce mariage vire à la comédie avec vous. Continuez donc à vous moquer de moi", maugréa Harry.

(**Mando **: C'est vrai ? On peut ! O joie ! O Bonheur ! Ahahaha **Koji** : Toi ça fait longtemps que tu le fais je te signale ! **Mando** : Ah bon ? Tu crois ? **Feylie** : non on le pense !)

"- Il faut dire que tu as choisi la femme la plus... attends je cherche le mot..."

"- Gryffondor", proposa George.

"- C'est le mot que je cherchais, approuva Fred. Hermione est la plus Gryffondor que l'on connaisse. C'est une légende, une bibliothèque et une enquiquineuse à elle toute seule ! Comment fais-tu pour avoir le dernier mot avec elle ?"

"- Et bien quand elle a une idée derrière la tête ne surtout pas chercher à l'en dissuader sous peine de recevoir une longue leçon", répondit Harry.

"- Les garçons nous vous attendons !"

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte où se tenait Arthur Weasley.

"- Harry, tu es prêt ?"

Les regards se posèrent sur le Survivant.

(**Mando** : Toujours ce sacré Ken qui me revient à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'on parle du survivant, aaaahhh les années Club Dorothée... **Feylie** : ce qui veut dire qu'on est vraiment vieille, nous)

_Oui, il est temps pour moi de tourner une nouvelle page de ma vie,_ songea-t-il les mains tremblantes.

Affronter Voldemort ne l'avait jamais autant rendu nerveux que ce jour. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun danger, aucun mort ne s'en suivrait mais... Il se dirigeait vers l'inconnu. En se liant à Hermione, il l'impliquait dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Et cela, il l'acceptait difficilement.

_Mais je ferai tout pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toute,_ se promit-il en se relevant puis en quittant la pièce talonné par ses témoins et ses amis. _L'avenir se jouera entre toi et moi, Hermione, et plus question de laisser Voldemort s'immiscer dans ma vie._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- J'aurais voulu que James soit là pour voir son fils", dit Sirius en voyant Harry sortir du château en direction du jardin fleuri où se tenait la cérémonie.

"- Il aurait été fier de lui", ajouta Rémus.

"- Si seulement nous pouvions être certain que la petite porte bien le petit-fils de James. Dumbledore refuse que l'on intervienne... Il est fou !"

(**Mando** : Je suis d'accord ! Moi qui avais tout préparer pour fêter ça soupir **Koji** : Mando descend de ce char ! Et pose moi ces bâtons de dynamite et puis pendant que tu y es, enlève cette tenue de camouflage des GI que Rambo t'a prêté, tu es ridicule je t'assure, surtout avec DRAGO FOR EVER marqué sur le casque. **Feylie** : alors là... je sais pas quoi dire... à part... la honte pour moi)

"- Tu crois que l'enfant qu'elle porte n'est pas celui de Harry, c'est cela ?"

"- Je ne sais pas ! A quoi bon se poser la question ? De toute façon, l'enfant sera avec nous et je ne permettrai à personne de s'en servir pour ses desseins."

"- Je ne crois pas que Hermione aurait accepté cette union si elle savait que l'enfant n'est pas de Harry. Allez, Patmol ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu es le parrain du futur marié. Tu dois garder le sourire en ce jour si exceptionnel pour ton filleul."

"- Dommage que je ne puisse pas être aux côtés de Harry."

"- Tu le seras."

"- Oui, mais dans la peau de Sniffe. Quel lot de consolation... J'en ai assez !"

"- Oui, mais tu sais que nous devons faire preuve d'une grande vigilance avec Rita dans les parages. Je trouve tout de même dommage que les gens se passionnent pour les rumeurs plutôt que sur le danger réel que représente Voldemort. As-tu vu ces derniers temps, la Gazette faire une seule fois allusion à la disparition de Bellatrix Lestrange ?"

"- Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Fudge doit profiter du fait que Rita s'acharne sur Harry et son mariage. Mais tôt ou tard, ils devront dire la vérité... Bon, allons-y avant de manquer l'arrivée de la mariée."

Sirius revêtit sa forme d'animagus et suivit Rémus qui sortait de la pièce.

Rassemblés dans le jardin, les invités - composé essentiellement de Gryffondor mais aussi de quelques Serdaigne et de Poufsouffle, de la famille Weasley sans Percy et Charlie mais avec Ginny, qui avait reçu une autorisation exceptionnelle de quitter Poudlard en ce dimanche de fête, et enfin de l'Ordre du phénix - discutaient joyeusement installés devant l'autel blanc où se tenait une arcane parsemée de fleurs blanches.

"- Où est Dumbledore ?" demanda Rémus à Fol-Oeil étonné du retard du directeur.

"- Il n'est toujours pas arrivé, répondit-il. Cela est étrange."

"- Sûrement un contre-temps."

Cinq minutes passèrent sans que Dumbledore ne s'annonce, puis dix minutes... Au bout d'une heure, les invités s'impatientaient et s'inquiétaient surtout.

"- Ce n'est pas normal, dit Fol-Oeil dont l'oeil tournait dans son orbite. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard."

"- Attendons encore un peu", dit Rémus.

"- Et bien espérons qu'il vienne au plus vite car la mariée ne tiendra pas longtemps", dit Arthur qui craignait déjà d'entendre Molly leur crier dessus à propos du stress qu'ils faisaient endurer à la mariée.

Ses craintes se matérialisèrent très vite car Molly avança furieusement dans l'allée en direction des membres de l'Ordre, sous les yeux étonnés des autres invités qui se demandaient ce qui se tramait en coulisse.

Molly fit signe aux membres de l'Ordre de s'approcher d'elle puis elle leur parla à voix basse.

Sirius au pied de Rémus s'agita tandis que les traits de ce dernier se crispaient, Fol-Oeil cracha au sol mécontent, Tonks soupira et Arthur regarda Harry avec crainte.

"- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry paniqué. Dumbledore a-t-il eu des ennuis ? Ou bien est-ce Hermione ? Molly dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !"

Un rire railleur s'éleva dans le ciel.

Un homme dans une cape sauta de son balai et s'avança dans l'allée, le capuchon sur la tête. Il marchait tête inclinée vers le sol, un sourire aux lèvres, vers l'autel où se tenait Harry, les époux Weasley, Ron et les membres de l'Ordre.

Quand l'homme arriva à la hauteur de Harry, il leva son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Harry resta médusé devant cette apparition.

"- Il se passe, Potter, que tu vas devoir remettre tes idées de mariage à plus tard."

Lentement, l'homme fit glisser son capuchon et révéla sa chevelure blonde à l'assemblée qui laissa échapper un murmure d'étonnement.

(**Mando** : Kkyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! cri d'une BIG fan La classe ! Feylie : oui la classe notre Drago !)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry et Drago s'affrontaient du regard. Chacun d'eux ressentait la présence de l'autre comme une terrible menace.

(**Mando** : Harry une menace pour Drago ! Ahahaha, je me gausse !)

"- Je ne pense pas t'avoir invité, Malefoy", dit Harry entre ses dents.

"- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'un Malefoy a ses entrées même dans les cercles les plus fermés de cette terre. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas là pour jouer avec toi, rétorqua-t-il acide. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui gagne et la victoire a - je dois l'avouer - un goût enivrant qui vous rend la défaite amer par la suite."

"- Va t'en ! intervient Ron. Personne ici ne te tolère, Malefoy."

(Pendant ce temps Mando agite sa pancarte d'encouragement : FIGHT DRAGO !)

"- Pas étonnant puisque je suis au milieu d'un troupeau de Gryffondor, railla-t-il. L'horreur !"

"- Ecoute, Malefoy, coupa Fred. Tu devrais retourner chez toi avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Il ne faudrait pas que papa Malefoy ait à ramasser son lâche de fils à la petite cuillère."

La réplique de Fred fit rire les Gryffondor.

"- Très drôle Weasley. Je constate que vous avez eu assez de gallions pour vous payer un humour décent dans votre misérable famille."

A ces mots, Ron, Fred et Georges sautèrent à la gorge de Drago. Ils tombèrent au sol.

"- Arrêtez !" cria Molly paniquée tandis que Arthur et Rémus tentaient de séparer les quatre jeunes gens.

"- Cessez donc ce vacarme !"

La voix de Dumbledore figea les combattants qui levèrent les yeux vers le directeur de Poudlard.

"- Messire Malefoy et Harry, veuillez donc me suivre, je vous prie."

"- Pour quelles raisons ?" demanda Harry dont l'inquiétude ne cessait d'aller crescendo.

"- Pour faire cesser cette mascarade", répliqua Drago en se relevant tout en passant une main sur sa lèvre d'où perlait une goutte de sang.

Il sourit narquoisement aux Weasley puis suivit Dumbledore. Il devinait que son père avait dû mettre son grain de sel dans la cérémonie comme il le lui avait demandé.

"- Que croyez-vous qu'il se passe ?" demanda Ron.

"- Je ne sais pas mais la présence de la fouine bondissante ne me dit rien qui vaille", répondit George.

"- Si seulement Dumbledore acceptait qu'on prenne Malefoy en otage", dit Fred.

"- Nous pourrions obtenir une belle rançon de la part de papa Malefoy", termina George.

"- Vas-y Harry ! dit Molly, ignorant par la même les divagations de ces deux rejetons. Je crois que c'est important."

(**Mando** : C'est clair il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi ces gamins, il n'y a que moi qui puisse prendre Drago en otage, et moi je demanderai pas de rançon…regard amoureux…il sera l'otage de mon cœur)

"- J'y vais", céda-t-il à contre coeur.

Fred et George, qui n'entendaient pas se faire écarter d'un tel mystère, profitèrent du fait que les invités bavardaient de ces derniers événements entre eux pour rejoindre discrètement le château.

"- Où allez-vous ?"

Ils se retournèrent.

"- Ron, retourne auprès des autres !"

"- Et pourquoi le ferais-je alors que vous allez espionner ?"

"- Nous ? s'étonna George d'un air outré. Espionner ?"

"- Voyons, nous n'oserions pas !" assura Fred en posant une main sur son coeur.

"- Je ne vous crois pas."

"- Et bien tu le devrais !"

"- Fred a raison. Nous sommes tes frères et tu devrais donc avoir confiance en nous."

"- Justement parce que vous êtes mes frères, expliqua Ron, je ne vous crois pas. Je vous connais bien trop."

"- Tu oublies que nous sommes des membres respectables de l'Ordre."

"- Oui, mais pas des membres actifs. Vous n'êtes pas toujours à leur réunion et puis là ça ne concerne pas les membres de l'Ordre. Je peux toujours aller demander à..."

"- C'est bon ! coupa Fred. Viens mais ne nous fais pas remarquer."

"- Sinon, crois-nous, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure", ajouta George d'un ton menaçant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ? _pensa-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de lever les yeux vers l'homme assis en face d'elle et qui la regardait depuis un bon moment.

Pour un jour supposé être joyeux, elle vivait un vrai cauchemar ! Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer un seul instant qu'une enclume, en la personne de Lucius Malefoy, tomberait sur sa tête ?

(**Mando** : Aïe ça doit faire mal ça ! **Feylie** : très ! J'ai déjà eu droit à ça et ça fait mal)

Elle était prête depuis une bonne heure lorsque Dumbledore avait fait irruption par la cheminée de son petit salon avec Lucius à sa suite.

Malgré leurs questions insistantes, elle avait tenu bon. De toute façon, elle était certaine que Drago ferait la même chose de son côté. Et ensuite, chacun rentrerait chez soi et elle pourrait oublier ce mauvais épisode pour se focaliser sur son mariage. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que cette affaire ne se clôturerait pas aussi facilement.

"- Vous êtes jolie, dit froidement Lucius - compliment qui manqua de faire étouffer Hermione. Vous semblez très douée pour une sorcière qui a longtemps vécu parmi les Moldus. Mais ce qui me pose un réel problème et qui me met hors de moi, c'est le fait que vous ne soyez pas un sang pur."

"- Vous m'en voyez désolée, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. J'aurais su que vous aimiez les sang purs, je n'aurai pas hésité à me faire épurer le sang."

"- Bien rétorquer."

"- Merci. Peut importe la pureté de mon sang, cela ne vous regarde en rien !"

"- Détrompez-vous très chère? Cela me regarde. Tant que je ne serai pas certain que mon fils n'est pas le père de votre enfant..."

"- Puisque je vous dit qu'il ne l'est pas !"

"- Vous n'en êtes pas certaine."

"- Je ne suis pas une catin !"

"- Nous le saurons dans quelques minutes."

Hermione serra les poings et les dents.

Le père était aussi énervant et arrogant que le fils.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Dumbledore.

Le visage de Hermione se crispa. Elle cessa soudain de respirer. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Sous le choc, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle s'était subitement levée.

Le revoir...

Ici...

Aux côtés de Harry...

Avec ce sourire en coin...

(**Mando** : Le retour du Bad Boy…aaahhhh ça fait du bien (.) **Feylie** : je crois que ça doit être le chapitre préféré de Mando)

Hermione posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre légèrement arrondie sous la robe brodée de fils dorés.

"- Comment vas-tu Drago ?" demanda Lucius.

"- Très bien, père."

"- Et puis-je savoir ce qui t'es arrivé à la lèvre ?"

"- Une petite dispute sans gravité."

"- Petite dispute ? railla Harry. Tu as insulté les Weasley !"

"- Une simple plaisanterie. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les bellettes n'ont aucun sens de l'humour."

"- Qui compares-tu à des Belettes, Malefoy ?"

Nul besoin d'être un érudit pour deviner à qui appartenait cette voix féminine.

"- Les Weasley, rétorqua Drago. Pourquoi ?"

Sous les yeux ahuris de Lucius et de Harry, et sous l'oeil amusé de Dumbledore, Hermione s'approcha de Drago pour lui faire face.

"- Toujours aussi arrogant et méprisant, Malefoy."

"- Toujours aussi incisive et charmante, Granger. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?"

Ce petit rappel fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. C'était comme si un volcan explosait en elle. Toute la colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui, son amertume, ses peines, ses regrets, ses désillusions et son chagrin ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer de tout leur éclat dans un feu d'artifice.

(**Mando** Regard plein de joie et d'avidité: En gros ça veut dire que ça va péter ! YES ! **Koji** : Elle est folle…)

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione gifla Drago de toutes ses forces.

"- Va pourrir en enfer ! cria-t-elle oubliant qu'elle le tutoyait. Tu n'avais pas le droit de revenir ici pour me harceler encore ! Je te déteste ! Tu es arrogant ! Tu es méprisant ! Tu es...!

"- Hermy, tu le connais ?" demanda Harry.

"- Moi connaître un tel homme aussi... aussi...aaaaaaaaaaah ! cria-t-elle soudain lorsque Drago la souleva et la porta sur son épaule.

(**Koji** : ça y est Mando a fait un malaise, fallait s'y attendre : trop d'émotion de joie d'un coup…Beurk elle est tombée dans sa bave)

"- Tu es fou, Malefoy ! Tu vas blesser le bébé ! Repose-là !"

"- Désolé, Potter, mais Granger est ma femme. Ce que je peux lui causer comme tort ne te concerne pas."

Et sous les yeux hagards des trois hommes, Drago se dirigea avec son précieux paquet vers la chambre dont il referma la porte avec son pied. Ensuite, il déposa Hermione sur le lit.

"- Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé faire cela ? Devant Harry en plus ! Et depuis quand suis-je devenue _ta _femme ! Tu n'es qu'une espèce d'arrogant petit personnage..."

"- Ce n'est plus "la fouine" ?"

"- Si ! Espèce de fouine arrogante, méprisante et..."

"- Tu manques vraiment d'insultes Granger", se moqua-t-il.

"- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais en trouver spécialement pour toi ! Maintenant laisse-moi sortir !"

"- Pas avant que tu n'avoues que je suis le père de ton enfant."

"- Ce n'est pas toi mais Harry !"

"- Granger, dit-il en se penchant vers elle, ne t'ai-je pas déjà déconseillé de jouer avec moi ?"

"- Nous avons passé une seule nuit ensemble et cela te semble suffisant pour prétendre à une paternité. Toujours et encore cet orgueil de mâle. Laisse-moi rire."

Drago saisit la chevelure de la sorcière et tira un coup sec dessus.

"- Penses-tu réellement que je vais te croire sur parole ? Je ne suis pas encore à ce point fou pour croire les dires d'une femme."

"- Je me moque de ce que tu crois. C'est la vérité ! Harry..."

"- Arrête avec ce nom !"

"- Le pauvre Malefoy ne supporte pas de perdre face à son ennemi de toujours, c'est cela ?"

"- Potter n'est pas le père. C'est une logique tout comme deux et deux ne feront jamais cinq. Et puis, s'il était vraiment le père, crois-moi il serait mort à cet instant pour avoir osé poser ses sales pattes de Gryffondor sur toi. Tu portes un Malefoy. Je le sais. J'en suis intimement convaincu..."

(**Mando** : Drago tu es en pleine forme…sniff…je ne vais plus me donner la peine de dénigrer le pauvre haricot vert, tu le fais bien mieux que moi, tu es mon modèle très cher Bad Boy de mon coeur. **Feylie** : Mando et Drago toujours la paire qui va faire souffrir Harry, le pauvre... )

"- Qu'est-ce qui te permet cette affirmation ?"

_Le Destin_, pensa-t-il. _Mais tu ne le sais pas encore._

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

"- Tu es à moi, Granger. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses. Dès maintenant et pour toujours je serai ton seul maître que tu le veuilles ou non. Et Potter n'aura que ses yeux pour pleurer."

(**Feylie** : là j'ai tendu une perche à Mando qui doit sûrement sauter sur une table à cet instant devant l'image d'un Harry pleurant comme une madeleine, mdr **Koji** : M'en parle pas ! C'est malin, elle vient de déboucher une bouteille de Mdr, et elle se la pète grave avec son verre en cristal devant une photo peinturluré du pauvre Harry…Tiens elle lui dessine des cornes maintenant…**Mando** criant au loin : Tu vois qui sait le maître maintenant ! Ahahahahaha **Koji** : On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…)

"- Tu es..."

"- Qui suis-je mon coeur ?"

Devant l'air narquois de Drago, Hermione lui sauta subitement au cou. Il l'emporta avec elle dans sa chute. Les deux mains autour de la gorge de Malefoy et installée sur lui, elle le fixait d'un regard furieux.

"- Repars d'où tu viens !"

"- Impossible", répondit-il calmement.

"- Pourquoi ? Tu me détestes. Je suis prête à tout oublier et..."

"- Je ne peux pas laisser mon héritier à Potter, c'est aussi simple que cela ! Et si tu continues à te tortiller sur moi, je me ferai un plaisir de te rappeler de quelle manière tu es tombée enceinte."

"- JE VAIS TE TUER MALEFOY !"

"- Quelle assurance dans cette menace ! Quand je te disais que tu portais un Malefoy."

Avant que Hermione n'ait pu user de ses ongles contre lui, Drago lui saisit les poignets et les écarta. Il réussit à redresser la situation à son avantage. Toujours furieuse, Hermione se débattait comme une lionne.

"- Tu vas blesser l'enfant. Ce serait vraiment dommage… à moins que cela soit un stratagème pour m'obliger à t'en faire un autre."

"- Espèce de dépravé ! Lâche-moi !"

"- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon coeur."

Il la lâcha. Mal lui en prit car Hermione se fit un devoir de lui redonner quelques couleurs en lui lacérant la peau de son visage à l'aide de ses ongles.

"- Ma parole, t'es une vraie furie ! Arrête Gran... non, pas les cheveux, Granger !"

(**Mando** : Mdr…Un Bad Boy qui a peur pour sa coiffure ! Mdr… **Feylie** : celle-là je l'adore !)

"- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! dit-elle en tirant sur la chevelure blonde. Je vais te rendre aussi chauve qu'un moine ! Et ensuite je t'enverrai un bon coup où je le pense et après..."

"- Après, tu me remercieras du beau bébé que je t'ai fait. Les gens ne savent pas à quel point je suis un vrai saint lorsqu'il s'agit de faire plaisir à ma femme."

"- Je ne suis pas ta..."

Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de la faire définitivement taire, du moins le temps d'un baiser. Mais à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

"- C'est bon ! Malefoy, tu..."

Harry eut le souffle coupé devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Comment Hermione s'était-elle retrouvée sous Drago ?

Il fondit sur Drago et l'obligea à se relever.

"- Que faisais-tu, Malefoy ?" demanda Harry qui tentait de contenir sa colère.

(**Mando** : Allez Drago, donne lui un cours instructif sur l'art et la manière de faire plaisir à une femme….heu je m'égare là…**Koji** : Oui, pose ton verre ! **Feylie** : ca vaudra mieux !)

Drago posa les yeux vers Hermione qui se relevait à son tour. Elle semblait l"implorer du regard de ne pas en rajouter. Mais Malefoy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voulait voir Potter exulter de rage.

"- Dois-je vraiment te faire un dessin, Potter ? Cela ne me gênerait pas mais il risque de choquer le saint que tu es."

Devant l'air narquois de Malefoy, Harry brandit sa baguette vers lui.

"- Harry, non !" s'écria Hermione.

"- Il a osé poser les yeux sur toi !"

"- Pas que les yeux, Potter, rétorqua Drago. Pas que les yeux. Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas un dessin ?"

"- Ne l'écoute pas, Harry ! Je t'en prie, n'utilise pas ta baguette contre lui."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que je te le demande."

Harry soupira puis baissa le bras. Le rire de Malefoy lui fit regretter son geste.

"- Voyez-vous cela ? Potter qui obéit à une femme. C'est très viril."

Harry lui assena un coup de poing à la pommette.

"- Décidément, tu aimes te faire taper dessus, railla Harry."

"- Décidément tu aimes risquer ta vie", rétorqua Drago en s'apprêtant à frapper.

"- Messire Malefoy !"

Drago maugréa quelques mots et à contrecoeur dut abaisser son bras.

"- Ce n'est que partie remise, Potter."

"- Nous verrons bien, Malefoy."

"- Mettez vos divergences de côté pour le moment, continua Dumbledore. Nous avons une affaire à régler et elle concerne dame Hermione et son enfant. Venez."

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Lucius attendait toujours dans le salon, impassible mais tout de même agacé par cette attente qui ne rimait à rien.

(**Mando** : Evidemment, c'est Lucius quand même ! **Feylie** : THE Lucius !)

"- Installons-nous et discutons calmement, voulez-vous bien ?"

"- Je ne veux pas discuter avec eux ! s'énerva Harry. J'ai un mariage qui..."

"- Devra être annulé, termina Drago. Es-tu sourd, Potter ou dois-je te le répéter dans une autre langue ? Granger ne t'épousera pas parce qu'elle est MA femme !"

"- Je ne suis pas TA femme ! Cesse donc de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, Malefoy !"

"- Et l'enfant que tu portes est une illusion, c'est cela ?"

"- Ecoutez les enfants... (Dumbledore prit les mains de Hermione entre les siennes.) Vous devez nous dire la vérité pour le bien de tous."

"- Je suis le père ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous lui faites subir un interrogatoire devant eux", dit Harry en pointant son doigt vers les Malefoy.

"- Visiblement, en plus d'être myope et sourd, tu es lent, soupira Drago. Je vais t'expliquer ce que ton cerveau refuse de comprendre."

"- Malefoy, non !"

"- Elle a raison, Drago, intervient Lucius. Tais-toi."

"- Père ?"

"- Laisse-lui donc le plaisir de raconter par elle-même votre charmante histoire à Potter, ironisa Lucius. Je suis persuadé que la blessure n'en sera que plus grande pour le Survivant."

(**Mando** : Là je pense que Eifer a fait péter le bouchon de champagne, c'est du grand Lucius ! **Feylie** : elle va être fière de moi)

"- Le père et le fils... Vous êtes bien semblables !" railla Hermione.

Drago serra les poings face à cette comparaison. Il aurait dû se sentir extrêmement fier d'être comparé à son père. Ce n'était pas le cas. Même s'il était cruel, il ne voulait pas qu'on le compare toujours et encore à son père. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir sa doublure.

(**Mando** : Drago tu es unique, voyons ! mando triste de voir son Bad Boy souffrir)

Pendant que Drago luttait contre son envie de crier à Hermione qu'il n'avait rien de son géniteur, Harry commençait peu à peu à entrevoir les dessous de cette affaire.

(**Feylie** : et bah ! Il était temps ! On ne peut pas dire que les hommes soient du genre à cogiter, mdr **Mando** : Heu…surtout Harry ! Il est vraiment très très long à la détente ! Vraiment un anti Bad Boy lui…Pff)

Le fait que Hermione semble connaître Malefoy au point de le tutoyer et la présence des Malefoy ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Harry croisa le regard de Drago qui semblait satisfait de lui.

Son visage se figea.

"- Tiens mais il semblerait que Potter ait enfin compris ce qui se tramait", se moqua Lucius.

_De quel droit a-t-il osé abuser d'elle ?_ pensa Harry furieux. _Pourquoi Hermione ? Elle ne survivra pas entre les mains des Malefoy._

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il attrapa Drago l'obligeant à se lever.

Ce fils à papa ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Il recevrait une belle leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Il haïssait Drago, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier.

Pris d'une rage folle, Harry empoigna le vêtement de Drago. Ce dernier gardait son calme, impassible avec un son éternel air satisfait et moqueur collé aux lèvres.

Devant le danger qui s'annonçait, Hermione saisit le bras de Harry.

"- Harry !"

"- Laisse-moi lui montrer qu'il est moins facile de s'en prendre à plus fort que soi... Tu es un lâche Malefoy pour avoir abuser d'une jeune fille sans défense !"

"- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un saint que tout le monde l'est, Potter !"

"- Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu es riche et sang-pur de surcroît, c'est cela ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Toi et ton père vous pouvez partir car je ne te laisserai pas détruire Hermione une seconde fois !"

"- Je me moque d'avoir ta permission, Potter ! Cet enfant est mien et Hermione est mienne ! Il faudra que tu te fasses une raison !"

"- Tu n'as aucune preuve que l'enfant soit le tien ! Si Hermione et moi disons le contraire, je ne vois personne pour te croire !"

"- Le _véritasérum _pourrait nous aider dans cette affaire", intervient Lucius.

"- Oui, mais nous prenons un risque à le faire boire à une future mère" objecta Dumbledore.

"- Et alors ? La vérité exige bien quelques sacrifices", ironisa Lucius.

"- Quelle sacrifice ?" demanda Hermione inquiète.

"- Vous espérez tuer cet enfant, n'est-ce pas, rétorqua Harry à Lucius. Désolé mais nous ne mettrons pas en danger ni la mère ni l'enfant."

_Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de cela, Potter ! _songea Drago furieux contre lui-même. _Tu te dresses encore une fois en héros alors que c'est moi qui devrais m'opposer à la décision de mon père... Pourquoi Potter ? Pourquoi es-tu obligé de toujours prendre le bon rôle ?_

(**Mando** : J'ai une théorie sur le sujet : c'est pour que Potter serve un peu à quelque chose, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a tous compris que c'était toi le meilleur. **Drago** : merci... je suis un incompri)

"- Le danger existe toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'user de la magie sur une personne. Mais je suis certain, dit Lucius en posant les yeux sur Hermione, que perdre cet enfant permettrait de vous soulager d'un grand poids."

"- Je vous interdit de douter de mon amour pour mon bébé ! opposa Hermione. Il est à moi et je ne le sacrifierai pour aucun de vous ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on reconnaisse mon enfant ! Je suis sa mère cela suffit ! Et si je dois fuir ce monde de sorcier pour que nous ayons lui et moi une vie tranquille, je le ferai ! Alors laissez-moi partir mais ne tuez pas mon bébé !

Hermione s'était plongée dans les bras de Harry, pleurant à chaudes larmes pour que l'on épargne cet enfant.

_Pourquoi ne profite-t-elle pas de cette occasion pour se défaire d'un enfant qu'elle n'a pas désiré ?_ pensa Drago avec amertume. _Pourquoi s'accroche-t-elle autant quitte à l'élever seule si cela se révélait être son unique échappatoire ?... Elle est dans cette situation par ma faute mais je suis incapable de me sentir coupable. J'ai été son sauveur, aujourd'hui je deviens son bourreau... Et ce Potter qui malgré tout veut la protéger alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'est pas le père de l'enfant. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? ... A ses yeux, je suis devenu celui qui doit être haï et insulté... face à Potter, il en a toujours été ainsi. Il reste le lion majestueux et moi le vilain serpent... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a fallu que je naisse Malefoy ? M'aurait-elle regardé autrement si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis... Personne ne comprendra jamais... qu'entre la glace et le feu, je n'ai pas eu le droit de choisir. Je suis né glacé et la seule personne qui aurait pu m'apprendre à me réchauffer est dans les bras d'un autre... Pas question ! Je refuse de perdre encore face à Potter ! Si son bonheur est avec Hermione, je le lui arracherai. Si le bonheur de Granger est avec Potter, je le lui ôterai... Je ne veux pas être le seul à être malheureux ! Je suis égoïste, je suis cruel mais peu importe puisque je suis un Serpentard... Rien ne changera jamais en moi alors autant faire honneur à ma maison... Ce qui veut dire que cette fois-ci tu t'inclineras, Potter !_

"- Puisque tu t'entêtes, Granger, je vais devoir proposer une solution. Soit tu avoues de toi-même, soit je vais moi-même te faire boire la potion. A toi de choisir en sachant que dans un cas tu sacrifieras une vie innocente par ton entêtement. Pour moi, peu importe la manière dont la vérité éclatera car tu m'épouseras dans un cas comme dans l'autre car tout le monde saura que c'est moi qui ait pris ta virginité. A toi de choisir."

Hermione se détacha de Harry et porta une gifle au Serpentard qui ne broncha pas.

_Encore une,_ songea-t-il amer. _Je n'ai droit qu'à tes gifles tandis que Potter a droit à tes sourires._

"- Tu es le plus vil calculateur et le plus pitoyable des hommes qui m'est donné de rencontrer, Malefoy !"

"- Ta réponse, Granger ?"

Hermione courba la tête, honteuse et dépitée.

A quoi bon nier encore ? Harry avait déjà deviné. Pourquoi s'entêter au risque de perdre son bébé ? Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas Malefoy ne tenait pas à abandonner ses droits ni sur elle ni sur l'enfant. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était son héritier ? Parce qu'il voulait la voir souffrir et voir Harry souffrir par la même occasion ?

_Ce serait bien son genre,_ pensa-t-elle le coeur lourd. _Il nous tient. Il me tient. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Je vais perdre mes amis, ma vie en allant chez lui... mais je garderai mon bébé... et je le protégerai de son père et de sa famille._

"- Très bien, dit-elle à voix basse. Vous vouliez la vérité, la voilà. Malefoy est le père..."

"- Hermy ne te laisse pas intimider !"

"- Non, je ne suis pas intimidée ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Le seul homme avec qui j'ai couché est Malefoy... J'ai trop honte de l'avouer mais c'est ainsi", dit-elle en s'écroulant à genoux devant Malefoy.

"- Hermione, tu..."

"- Va t'en, Harry ! Il n'y aura jamais de mariage puisque je n'appartiens qu'à Malefoy !"

_Va-t'en, Harry, avant que je ne vois ta haine pour moi dans tes yeux_, sanglota-t-elle tout bas.

"- Et bien, il en a fallu du temps pour mettre au clair toute cette histoire", dit Lucius en se levant.

"- Harry, il serait préférable que j'aille avertir tes invités, proposa Dumbledore impassible. A moins que tu ne veuilles le faire."

"- Non... Je ne pourrai pas leur dire, dit-il en gardant ses yeux posés sur Hermione dont les épaules se secouaient au rythme de ses sanglots.

Il n'avait pas la force d'aller l'enlacer. Il savait que cela lui serait pénible autant pour elle que pour lui.

"- Drago, je repars pour le manoir. Dès que ta future épouse se sera calmée, je voudrais discuter avec toi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

"- Oui, père."

Lucius utilisa sa propre poudre de cheminette puis disparut dans une fumée verte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Je n'en reviens pas !" fit Georges en sortant du château avec à ses côtés Fred et Ron qui gardaient le silence, visiblement très choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre dans les appartements de Hermione.

"- Alors la Gazette avait raison. Hermione n'est pas celle que l'on croyait."

"- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Fred ! s'écria Ron en colère. Hermione n'est pas une catin ! Je vous interdis de le dire et encore plus de le penser ! Malefoy a dû l'y obliger ! Elle déteste Malefoy ! Je le sais..."

"- Très bien, petit frère ! Pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu"

"- Pour si peu ! Hermione va devoir vivre le restant de ses jours avec les Malefoy ! Tu imagines un peu son calvaire ! Elle ne le supportera pas."

"- Qu'allons-nous dire aux autres ?" demanda Georges.

"- On est pas censé savoir alors on se tait et lorsque Dumbledore nous apprendra la nouvelle, on abordera une mine étonnée comme les autres. C'est aussi simple que cela !" expliqua Fred.

"- Pauvre Harry", soupira Ron.

"- Mais son coeur s'en remettra, assura George, crois-moi. S'il y a une personne à plaindre aujourd'hui, c'est bien Hermione et son bébé."

Et silencieusement, ils regagnèrent la troupe des invités.

**A suivre...**

Voilà ! Alors le chapitre 12 devrait arriver d'ici CE dimanche ! J'attends de voir ce que vosu en pensez...


	12. Une forteresse glaciale

Salut !

Et voilà donc comme promis la suite ! Un grand et immence MERCI à mes adorables : **Hellsentangel**, **Floflo**, **Athèna**, **Lisalune**, **Jay**, **Jorajho**, **Zeeve lelula**, **LunDer**, **Miss.S.Black**, **Darkdreamer**, **Lux**, **Beverly**, **Laumie**, **Linoubell**, **StepH**, **Rebecca Black**, **Bvv31389**, **LaskaMalfoy**, **Dragonia** !

Je vais vous laisser lire tranquilement en vous épargnant pour cette fois mes blabla. Et oui, car ce chapitre... Vous verrez que vivre avec les Malefoy c'est pas de tout repos. Pauvre Hermione. Pauvre Drago. Pauvre Harry. Pauvres persos qui ont dû malgré eux passer dans ma fic... Je me demande dans quel état je vais les rendre à notre illustre JK Rowling...

Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais aller moi-même J.K Rowling pour la remercier d'avoir créer cette grande saga qui permet à des gens de tout horizons de se rencontrer !

Et pour Mando, j'ai bien l'impresssion qu'elle à des fans, mdr ! Mais je comprends pas ! C'est une dingue et vous entrez dans son jeu ! Moi j'ai dû mal à la tenir... En fait, non. On se vaut bien toutes les deux en matière de folie, mais ! C'est vrai que vous pouvez pas faire plus fan de Drago qu'elle ! Allez, prenez vos pancartes pro-Drago et manifestez avec elle pour que Hermione finisse avec Drago dans cette fic... Je rigole ! Non.. me frappez pas ! Et toi non plus, Mando ! je vais faire tout ce que tu veux !

Bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 12 : Une forteresse glaciale

Le silence dans le petit salon était plus que lourd.

Oppressant.

Tendu.

Plein d'amertume pour chacun.

_Après tout qu'importe, je suis morte aujourd'hui. Peu importe la manière dont on me regardera. Peu importe ce qu'on pensera de moi._

_Indifférence._

_Je ne vivrai plus pour moi mais pour lui... mon bébé._

_Je veux que le destin m'oublie en attendant que la Mort m'accepte à ses côtés._

_Si le bonheur a définitivement quitté ma vie alors sautons à pieds joints dans ce cauchemar... Emmène-moi Malefoy si c'est cela que tu souhaitais... Tu as remporté cette bataille mais tu ne gagneras pas cette guerre. Je jure que je me vengerai de toi... Je ne sais pas comment. Et si ma cohabitation avec toi représente un suicide, et bien je suis prête. Je souffrirai mais dans ton dos... Mes larmes je les boirai pour me rendre plus forte et mon chagrin sera mon ami, celui qui me prouvera que je suis encore en vie. Si j'ai mal, je saurai que je suis encore sur terre car le bonheur et le repos arriveront avec ma mort..._

Hermione ôta la bague qu'elle portait à son doigt puis la tendit à Harry avec un sourire.

"- Merci Harry. Merci d'avoir voulu unir ta vie à une femme comme moi."

"- Je te l'ai offerte, Hermy. Elle est à toi."

"- Non, elle n'a jamais été à moi. Prends-là et quittons-nous ici."

"- Je n'ai pas l'intention de couper les liens avec toi, Tu sais que je..."

"- Si tu tiens à moi, commença-t-elle exaspérée par l'entêtement de Harry, garde cette bague et tu me la rendras le jour où mon coeur saura sourire de nouveau..."

_Ce qui veut dire jamais,_ se dit-elle avec ironie.

Après quelques supplications, Harry dut se résoudre à reprendre la bague. Il la serra dans sa paume puis tourna le dos au couple. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

"- Je te la cède pour cette fois, Malefoy. Mais je te jure que je récupérerai Hermione un jour ou l'autre. Alors, prends bien soin d'elle."

(**Mando** : Mon dieu, une réaction de pseudo Bad Boy ? Comment Drago ? Je rêve ? Ah oui je me disais aussi… **Feylie** : allez un Harry un peu bad boys pour ses fans !)

Puis, il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

"- Il croit vraiment ce qu'il dit ! Je vais le..."

"- Laisse-le ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors oublie-le ! Préoccupe-toi plutôt de ton sort mon cher Malefoy. Comment vas-tu expliquer à ton cher père que tu as osé coucher avec moi qui ne suis pas un sang-pur ? Soit le petit garçon peureux dira qu'il s'est fait séduire par une catin. Soit le lâche..."

"- Je ne suis pas un lâche !"

"- C'est de cette manière qu'on qualifie les hommes de ton espèce ! Fourbe, arrogant, calculateur et j'en passe ! Tu ne vaux pas Harry et cela dans aucun domaine !"

(**Mando** : C'est sur, Drago est bien meilleur, voyons ! C'est d'une évidence ! **Feylie** : si tu oses dire que t'es passé dans on lit je te tue, soeurette)

"- En es-tu certaine ? Je pensais que tu n'avais pas mis Potter dans ton lit. A moins que tu ne t'apprêtes à courir après lui pour réparer cette faute... et ainsi avoir l'occasion de nous comparer lui et moi."

(**Mando** : Si elle fait ça, elle va accourir vers toi sans problème, bonne idée ça…Pardon ? Comment je sais ça ? Aaaahhh ça c'est SECRET…Mouah ahahahaha **Feylie** : le secret c'est que Mando a essayé Harry et ça lui a laissé un très mauvais souvenir, mdr)

Hermione n'eut pas la réaction qu'il espérait. Au lieu de lui sauter à la gorge ou de l'insulter de plus belle, elle éclata de rire. Elle se remit debout et lui fit face avec un sourire narquois.

"- Il faut bien se montrer à la hauteur de ma future maison, non ? Je vais devenir _ta_ femme alors autant jouer avec les mêmes armes que toi. Je serai une Malefoy mais je n'en serai jamais fière. Je te donnerai un héritier mais il ne sera jamais fier de son père lorsqu'il apprendra les conditions de sa naissance. Je serai ton épouse mais n'espère pas que je le devienne en réalité... J'accepterai mon destin mais je refuse de vivre avec toi. Je ne partagerai rien avec toi ni les moments de tendresse, ni les moments avec notre enfant... et encore moins le lit conjugal !"

"- Tu ne veux pas ton propre château pendant que tu y es ?" ironisa-t-il.

(**Mando** : Et oui à l'époque, les femmes séparées de leur mari prenaient tout le pognon du mari, belle époque… « soupir » un château, et dire que nous on obtient un minable duplex dans le 16ème arrondissement et une limousine avec chauffeur…Mdr. **Feylie** : oui c'est vrai. Quelles conditions on a aujourd'hui ! la honte !)

"- Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon à quoi bon partager un lit alors que nous savons tous les deux que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le souhaitons."

"- J'ignorais que tu savais déjà lire en moi. Mais désolé Granger, il faudrait vraiment être un saint comme Potter pour ne pas profiter d'un corps à portée de la main."

"- Je te déteste, Malefoy !"

"- Je ne te retourne pas le compliment. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide pour haïr quelqu'un de ta trempe."

"- A quoi joues-tu avec moi ?"

(**Mando** : Tu connais pas le jeu : je t'aime moi non plus ? Et à la fin c'est je t'aime qui gagne ! **Drago **: Je t'aime Her... regard noir de feylie ... Feylie !)

"- Tu voulais devenir une Malefoy. Je teste tes capacités de soldat. Et comme dans toutes les batailles, j'essaie de remporter la manche."

"- Ne compte pas me détruire aussi facilement que tes anciens adversaires. J'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait aucun partage avec toi, je m'y tiendrai."

"- Et comment ? Tu es une débutante ma chère. Je suis le maître et si l'envie de t'avoir dans mon lit me prend..."

"- Tu décides et je suis, coupa-t-elle, c'est cela ? Tu vas être déçu, Malefoy. Enormément déçu car je ne céderai rien face à toi."

"- Nous verrons, mon coeur."

"- J'ai hâte de voir cela, ma chère fouine."

(**Mando** qui soupire : Ah la vie en couple que c'est beau… **Feylie** : surtout avec Drago)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il ne craignait pas particulièrement son entretien avec son père. Quelques cris qui égayeraient le silence de mort du manoir, un endoloris pour lui rappeler que bien qu'il soit dans ce manoir, il n'était pas encore un cadavre puisque son corps réagissait encore à la douleur... bref, rien de bien nouveau dans le programme de Lucius.

Savoir permettait déjà de craindre beaucoup moins l'avenir. Ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment - au point d'oublier qu'il risquait peut-être plus qu'un endoloris pour avoir souillé le sang pur des Malefoy en se liant à Hermione - était de savoir de quelle manière son père réagirait face à sa future belle-fille.

Pour l'instant, il l'avait splendidement ignorée. Hermione aurait eu plus de succès en étant un elfe car eux au moins recevaient de la part de Lucius une parole toujours bien sentie. Là... Rien. Mis à part un vent bien glacial pour un début de mois d'octobre.

Comme quoi le temps et les saisons étaient bien déréglés chez les Malefoy.

Tandis que Lucius ordonnait à Drago de le suivre dans son bureau, Hermione demeura, tel un piquet, au milieu du salon aux teintes froides.

_Peut-on s'habituer à la froideur d'un lieu après avoir connu la chaleur d'un foyer ? _pensa-t-il alors qu'il traversait le long couloir au bout duquel la lumière du jour perçait faiblement.

Il marchait comme un automate derrière son père.

Il avançait en sachant parfaitement où il se rendait... mais toujours derrière son père...

Se retourner ?

_Mais pour quoi faire ?_

Derrière...

_Rien à part les ténèbres._

Devant...

_Rien à part mon père..._

Non, il y avait bien autre chose...

Il s'arrêta.

La lumière passait à travers les fenêtres de ce manoir sans vie, mais elle était dissimulée par ce dos paternel, cette silhouette longue qui se dressait toujours en travers de son chemin...

_Ose le dépasser_, songea Drago. _Mais il me faudrait ce courage... _

"- Que fais-tu Drago !"

"- J'arrive, père !"

Il devait se faire une raison. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour se dresser contre Lucius. Se débarrasser du pendentif, trésor des Malefoy, épouser une femme autre que celle que son père lui destinait... Tout cela n'était pas des preuves de son courage mais plutôt de ses bêtises stupides. Il ne réussirait jamais à s'opposer en acte et en parole face à Lucius.

_Alors, la seule issue sera donc de suivre ce chemin long, froid et sans couleur ? Se taire toujours et encore... par peur ? Par respect ?... Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas vraiment peur de mourir sous les mains de mon père. Je respecte mon père mais pas autant qu'autrefois... Alors par habitude ? Je crois... mais dans ce cas pourquoi je reste encore là si je sais que ce destin n'est pas celui que je souhaitais ? Hermione non plus n'a pas voulu ce qui lui arrive et pourtant elle continue à s'entêter, à s'opposer alors qu'elle perd... Pourquoi ?... Est-ce que je dois accepter ce destin mais m'y opposer en même temps ? Ce n'est pas logique..._

"- Drago !"

Il passa enfin la porte du bureau. La pièce était telle qu'il l'avait quittée dix semaines plus tôt. Lucius toujours assis derrière sa table à aborder une mine furieuse, exaspérée voir déçue... Les choses ne changent jamais... sauf... Sauf la présence de Narcissa.

Drago s'approcha de sa mère, en se gardant bien de montrer son étonnement, et lui fit un baisemain. Sa mère dans le bureau de Lucius alors qu'il lui en avait toujours strictement interdit l'accès ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Lui, n'avait-il pas scellé son destin à une femme au sang impur ?

(**Mando** : Pour une famille de rebelles c'est normal ! FIGHT Drago je suis avec toi, s'ils te font bobo je vais te venger !** Koji** qui retient Mando par les bras : Calme , calme , sinon tu vas encore te transformer en l'incroyable hulkesse, et c'est pas beau à voir **Feylie** : pas beau à voir du tout, j'en suis témoin... Pauvre Harry qui est par terre avec une tronche défoncée à cause d'elle)

"- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, mère, dit Drago en relevant la tête, croisant le regard inexpressif de sa mère qui ne répondit que par un signe de la tête.

_Aurais-je un jour droit à une lueur d'amour dans votre regard, mère ?_ Voulut-il demander mais il garda cette demande au fond de son coeur.

(**Mando** : Tu as un million de fans qui t'admirent et te vénèrent avec un regard plein d'amour ! Pleure pas ! Tiens pour te consoler je vais faire un scalp de Potter, tu veux ? **Koji** : Pose ce couteau la folle ! **Feylie** : Mando, non ! Tu fais ça je te tue aussi !)

Cela valait mieux, autant pour lui que pour sa mère.

Le manque, l'absence... Il faut s'y faire lorsqu'on né Malefoy.

Son coeur s'étreignit. Cette sensation d'étouffer, cette oppression douloureuse, insupportable mais que l'on domine pour ne pas laisser éclater l'amertume.

Son amertume devait être aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune et sans espoir. Mais où fuir ? Il croyait pouvoir le faire en gardant ses sentiments bien emprisonnés dans un coeur qui ne serviraient jamais...

"- Assis-toi, Drago."

_Et si je ne voulais pas ? _pensa-t-il sans bouger le moindre muscle, fixant son père. _Et si ma seule envie était de quitter cette pièce pour disparaître à jamais ?_

(**Mando** : Mdr, la rebellion ! Vas y Drago reste debout et montre ta suprématie !)

"- Drago ?"

"- Je me doute déjà de ce que vous allez me dire, père, dit-il en gardant les yeux baissés vers le sol. Je sais que Hermione Granger n'est pas une sang pur mais à moins de nous tuer tous les deux, continua-t-il en levant subitement la tête, je ne vois pas comment vous parviendrez à redorer le blason des Malefoy après ma conduite."

La réponse de son père ne se fit pas attendre. Lucius se leva brusquement et tendit sa baguette vers son fils.

"- Je vois que ce long séjour loin des tiens a su te donner une certaine assurance face à moi. (Il eut un rire narquois.) A moins que tu n'ais puisé cette folie chez ta future épouse. Ma chère Narcissa, allez donc faire connaissance avec votre belle-fille. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle échappe à un troisième mariage..."

"- Bien, mon époux", répondit Narcissa en se levant et en quittant le bureau avec son maintien toujours aussi aristocratique.

Drago attendit que la porte se referme sur sa mère avant de continuer leur conversation.

"- Comment savez-vous que... ?"

"- Que ta chère future moitié a glissé entre les mains de deux hommes avant toi ? continua Lucius. Drago tu es vraiment stupide. Clayburn est un homme de ma connaissance tout de même. Ensuite, ce Potter n'est pas un inconnu non plus. Espérons que le troisième soit le bon pour la damoiselle. Ce dont je vais m'assurer. Vas-tu enfin consentir à t'asseoir ou vais-je devoir hausser le ton ?"

Drago s'assit.

(**Potter** : Tu vois bien qu'il est nul, il n'est même pas capable de tenir tête à son père et..BONG ! **Mando** : Il va se fatiguer s'il reste debout ! T'es vraiment bête toi ! **Feylie** : Mando trouve toujours la bonne réplique)

"- Tu as eu raison d'obéir. A l'avenir, je te déconseille vivement de t'opposer à moi si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je lui fasse du mal."

"- Je me fiche de Gran..."

"- Pas de cela avec moi, Drago ! Ta décision de prendre pour épouse cette moins que rien ne m'enchante guère mais la bêtise a été faite... Ne crois pas recevoir ma clémence. Je ne considererai jamais ta femme comme une Malefoy. Et je ne te considère déjà plus comme mon fils... (Drago serra les poings.) La seule chose que je puisse encore souhaiter pour toi est que tu deviennes un bon serviteur pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as accompli ta mission et grâce à toi nous voilà au commencement... "

"- Je n'ai rien fait qu'espionner..."

"- Ne crois pas cela. Tu as agi comme le maître l'attendait. Il est fier de toi, Drago. Et voilà pourquoi je peux encore espérer que tu deviennes un bon Mangemort à défaut d'avoir pu être un bon fils. A la naissance de mon petit-fils, je ferai en sorte que ni toi ni sa mère ne puissiez interférer dans son éducation."

"- Quoi !"

(**Mando** : Oui, Quoi ? Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos Lucius, je t'aime bien mais faut pas faire chier mon chou ! « Mando en position de boxeuse pro » Allez viens ! Viens ! )

"- Mon petit-fils sera celui qui redonnera un nouveau souffle à la famille Malefoy, Drago. Les Moldus disent qu'il faut parfois une tare dans une famille pour redonner toute sa majesté au sang d'une famille... Tu es la tare et grâce à toi, la famille Malefoy pourra se relever encore plus forte qu'autrefois, plus cruelle et plus respecté que jamais."

(**Mando** qui prépare son sac de contre attaque : Attends le vieux ex chouchou -papa-Drago ! Tu vas voir qui est la tare ! Tare, tare ...Tare toi-même ! **Koji** : Toi tu es juste tarée et c'est déjà beaucoup...BONG ! **Feylie** : ça se passe de commentaire, non ?)

"- Je ne vous laisserai pas mon fils ! s'écria Drago.

Devant sa propre folie, Drago fit taire sa colère.

"- Il n'y a pas que lui que tu devras nous céder, Drago. A ta place, je ne chercherai pas à m'attacher à cette femme... Elle ne survivra pas."

"- Comment cela ? demanda-t-il le visage crispé.

Lucius éclata de rire.

"- Tu verras... En attendant, ce soir je veillerai que ta chère moitié et toi soyez unies dans les règles. Tu peux disposer."

Drago dut se résoudre à quitter le bureau.

Il referma la porte sans fracas, s'éloigna dans le couloir et descendit lentement les escaliers. Malgré la distance mise entre son père et lui, il avait l'impression d'entendre son rire.

Il s'assit au bas des marches et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Et soudain, il fut prit d'un violent éclat de rire.

_Pathétique Drago, _pensa-t-il. _Que croyais-tu ? Que tu pourrais vivre avec ta nouvelle petite famille en vainqueur et narguer Potter ? Tu croyais pouvoir faire comprendre à Lucius qu'il devrait se résigner face à ta décision ? Tu croyais pouvoir avouer un jour à Hermione que tu étais celui qui l'avait sauvée enfant ? Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir... tu devrais savoir que tu es un perdant... que tu perds toujours, que tu perdras encore... tu croyais gagner contre Potter mais au final tu perds contre Lucius... Le sort s'acharne car une fois de plus, ce père que tu aimais tant te prend tout... ton dernier espoir de connaître autre chose qu'une forteresse glacée... Tu vas perdre Hermione et cet enfant..._

"- Maître ?"

"- Quoi ! cria Drago à l'elfe qui le regardait avec ses yeux ronds. Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un rire ? (Un autre éclat de rire narquois.) Rire ce n'est pas ce que je fais... Je me moque et tu sais de qui !

"- Non, maître", répondit le pauvre elfe qui ne savait plus où se mettre devant la soudaine folie de son maître.

"- Pourtant, il est facile de deviner. Je me moque de moi-même ! Oui, de moi, pauvre imbécile que je suis ! Tu entends Lucius ! Oui, ton fils que tu as renié est un imbécile ! Je te jure que tu regretteras ces paroles un jour ou l'autre ! Oui, tu le regretteras... (Il se leva et avança en poussant l'elfe qui se trouvait devant lui.) Mais tu ne m'ôteras aucun de mes biens... Hermione et cet enfant sont à moi... A MOI ! Et ça... ni Potter ni Voldemort ni toi, père ne me les prendrez..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Après le fils, le père, voici le troisième représentant de la famille Malefoy_, songea Hermione en s'installant sur un fauteuil comme le lui ordonnait - presque - Narcissa.

Comment cerner cette femme qui ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments ? Seul son air pincé pouvait conduire à supposer ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant. Mais étant une Malefoy et, qui plus est, l'épouse de Lucius, Narcissa devait être tous aussi agréable à vivre que les deux autres membres de la famille.

Hermione soupira.

Mauvais point pour elle car Narcissa aborda aussitôt un air courroucé.

"- Une dame ne soupire pas, dit-elle d'une voix sèche. De plus, faites-moi le plaisir de vous tenir correctement. Ce n'est pas l'enfant qui porte la mère mais le contraire. Alors restez bien droite."

"- Vous n'avez pas à me dire comment je dois me tenir", rétorqua Hermione.

"- Vous n'êtes plus chez Harry Potter, très chère, mais chez les Malefoy. Ici, nous avons des règles et vous devrez vous y tenir que cela vous plaise ou non."

"- J'ignorais que les Malefoy - les plus réputés des serpentard - étaient connus pour leur respect des règles."

"- Vous avez la langue bien pendue pour une femme."

"- Votre fils m'en a déjà fait le compliment."

"- Je me demande de quelle manière vous avez pu le séduire."

"- Cela n'a pas été bien compliqué, répliqua Hermione avec un faux sourire. Votre fils à la fâcheuse manie de sauter sur tout ce qui porte un jupon. Et il se trouve que j'ai eu le malheur d'être le seul jupon de convenable cette nuit là. Voulez-vous d'autres précisions, belle-maman ? termina-t-elle avec un sourire candide en voyant la mine outrée de Narcissa."

"- Vous êtes..."

(**Mando** : Maman Drago je vais t'aider, tu voulais dire extraordinaire, digne de notre famille, parfaite pour mon fils…)

"- Je crois que nous devrions laisser cette conversation où elle en est. Je ne pense pas que nous nous entendrons..."

"- Nous entendre ? Et comment ? Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qui se trame sous cette affaire car il se trouve que mon époux hait les sorciers de votre espèce et je n'oserai jamais intervenir en votre faveur au risque de recevoir les foudres de mon mari sur ma tête. Par votre faute, mon fils doit en ce moment même subir le courroux de son père ! Croyez-vous que je puisse m'entendre avec la femme responsable du malheur de mon fils ?"

(**Mando** : Gentille maman Drago, je l'adore, dans mes bras ! **Feylie** : c'est étonnant ça)

"- Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Votre fils aurait évité ces ennuis si seulement il avait voulu mettre ses instincts les plus primaires de côté !"

(**Mando** : Heu…c'est Drago, je te le rappelle, un Bad Boy, un sex symbol, un possessif, un jaloux, un cœur tendre sous une apparence de cruel, un sexy boy, un dieu, un…heu je m'égare …**Potter** : Oui là tu es en train de me décrire…**Mando** : non, rêve pas, toi tu es… « Mando réfléchit pour pas être méchante »…bah tu es toi et c'est déjà un handicap ! **Feylie** : gros LOL !)

"- Vous pensez réellement être aussi innocente que vous le dites dans cette affaire ? Votre réputation a été à ce point salie que personne ne croira ce que vous direz. Un conseil : restez dans votre coin et ne dites plus rien jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'enfant que vous portez. Cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde."

"- Merci de cette franchise, belle-maman ! Si vous voulez bien, je vais aller déballer mes affaires et débuter ma longue période de retraite dans cette prison."

"- J'ai ordonné à ce que vos frustres soient brûlés."

"- Pourquoi !"

"- Il était hors de question qu'une Malefoy revête les couleurs des Gryffondor et encore plus de Harry Potter."

(**Koji** : Mando arrête de courir autour du feu…**Mando** : Bah quoi, c'est un feu de joie alimenté par du Potter c'est trop bien ! Maman Drago je t'aime toi ! Ahahaha)

"- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de décider de cela sans mon consentement ! Ils m'appartenaient !"

"- Vous n'avez plus rien. Et ici, rien ne vous appartiendra jamais. (Hermione posa ses deux mains sur son vendre.) Pas même l'enfant que vous portez."

"- Il est à moi !"

"- Pour le moment... Une couturière arrivera dans quelques minutes et vos vêtements seront certainement prêts pour ce soir. Le dîner sera servi à 19h 30 précise.

Narcissa se leva et tourna le dos faisant virevolter sa longue robe.

"- J'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez installé dans l'aile droite du manoir avec Drago. Si vous avez une question, demandez à l'elfe que j'ai engagé pour vous. Tinky sera notre intermédiaire."

Narcissa sortit du salon.

Hermione lâcha un long soupir.

Elle était prisonnière dans un manoir glacé, prisonnière d'un mari qu'elle n'aimerait sans doute jamais et prisonnière de ses beaux-parents qui lui ôteraient volontiers la vie s'il n'y avait pas eu l'enfant, elle en était certaine.

Lorsque des cris lui parvinrent depuis l'autre bout du manoir, Hermione ne chercha pas à en saisir la signification. Ses propres cris intérieurs étaient bien trop assourdissants pour qu'elle s'attarde sur ceux que poussaient Drago de son côté.

_Tu as fais ton propre malheur et le mien, Malefoy, en voulant à tout prix m'éloigner de Harry. Tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même..._

Pourtant...

_"Il ne m'ôtera aucun de mes biens... Hermione et cet enfant sont à moi... A MOI ! Et ça... ni Potter ni Voldemort ni toi, père me les prendrons..."_

Hermione se releva aussitôt.

_Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à me garder, Malefoy ? Que suis-je à tes yeux ? Un simple objet que tu ne veux pas céder ou bien..._

Elle laissa sa pensée en suspens par crainte de nourrir de folles et stupides suppositions.

(**Koji** : Je sens que la folle de service va prendre le relais, elle…**Mando** : Hermione, oui c'est ça ! Tu es sur le point de tout comprendre ! Alors pour te résumer rapidement les choses, il t'aime, tu l'aimes, Harry est bête, le meilleur mari qu'on peut rêver c'est Drago, il est parfait, tu vas voir, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre envers et contre tout ! Ça me rappelle une histoire : celle de Rose et Jack qui sont sur un bateau qui coule, en fait eux ils…**Koji** : Bon on va couper là sinon on en a pour des jours, je pense que tout le monde a compris... **Feylie** : vous voulez que je la fessa taires, chers lecteurs ?)

Plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus sa situation allait de mal en pis.

Ballottée d'une famille à une autre, d'un monde à un autre, d'un mariage à un autre pour finalement échouer sur une rive inhospitalière, celle des Malefoy, des sorciers au sang pur dont les seuls sentiments qu'ils semblaient éprouver étaient soit la haine soit la colère.

Comme Narcissa l'avait avertie, cinq minutes plus tôt, la couturière s'annonça avec sa baguette. Narcissa était à ses côtés et visiblement encore plus fâchée que tout à l'heure, après les éclats de son fils dans le manoir. Belle-maman se fit un devoir de choisir les tissus, les rubans, les tons - pour la plupart du vert et argent ou du bleu mais toujours ces couleurs froides devenues coutumières de ces lieux et représentatives de la personnalité des maîtres -, de toute la garde-robe de sa belle-fille.

Hermione n'avait pas son mot à dire. Narcissa la coupait sans ménagement dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour émettre une objection ou pour donner son avis. Les poings serrés, Hermione subissait cette épreuve en sachant que son calvaire débutait à peine et que les jours à venir seraient certainement plus difficiles qu'aujourd'hui.

Les volets se refermaient lentement sur elle. La lumière s'éloignait peu à peu tout comme la chaleur des rayons du soleil déjà si peu présent en cette période de l'année. Désormais, elle serait condamnée à contempler la beauté du ciel et des relations humaines à travers les carreaux d'une fenêtre d'un manoir pourtant si richement décoré.

Les robes furent prêtes avant le dîner. La couturière se vanta sans complexe de la rapidité de ses elfes. A ce moment-là, Hermione sentit un élan de sympathie pour ces pauvres créatures.

Mais pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort d'autrui lorsque sa propre existence était tout aussi misérable.

Hermione et Narcissa descendirent pour le dîner à l'heure précise. Toutes deux portaient une robe d'un ton émeraude qui rappela à Hermione celui des prunelles de Harry. Les cheveux de la jeune sorcière avaient été entrelacés d'un ruban argenté et tressés dans une longue natte qui se balançait le long de son dos.

Lorsqu'elles s'annoncèrent, Lucius et Drago interrompirent brusquement leur conversation qui semblait houleuse. Narcissa ne manqua pas encore de faire comprendre à Hermione, avec un regard noir, que tout cela était de sa faute. Et Hermione se garda bien de soupirer.

_Voilà ! Hermione Granger a disparu. Vive la nouvelle Hermione Malefoy,_ pensa-t-elle amère.

(**Koji** : Mando arrête de lancer des confettis partout ! **Mando** qui chante : La vie est belle, c'est la fête…)

Associer son prénom et le nom des Malefoy lui procura une drôle d'impression. Hermione ne se souvenait plus du nom de ses parents biologiques, elle perdait aujourd'hui celui de ses parents adoptifs... pour prendre le nom d'un homme dont elle ne savait rien mis à part qu'il la considérait comme son bien. Bref, belle ascension vers l'inconnu.

Drago se leva et alla tirer la chaise de sa mère puis celle de Hermione. Elle s'assit et prit soin de ne pas oublier ce "merci" si cher à Narcissa. Sa soudaine docilité sembla plaire à Lucius qui n'hésita pas à complimenter son épouse. Mais à la grande surprise de Hermione, Narcissa ne se vanta pas. Elle garda le silence tandis que Drago regagnait sa place.

Lucius frappa des mains et les plats furent servis.

Durant tout le repas, Drago ne cessa de porter des rapides coups d'oeil à Hermione installée en face de lui.

Dans ce manoir, tous les résidents avaient pour habitude de se plier aux directives de Lucius et de se taire. Si Drago acceptait le silence de sa mère et le sien, en revanche il n'acceptait pas celui de Hermione. La voir s'incliner face à quelqu'un d'autre que lui... il refusait l'idée que ses parents aient un quelconque pouvoir sur elle. Si cela continuait, Hermione allait finir comme tous ceux qui peuplaient le manoir. Automate, sans vie, sans sentiment... Froide comme cette forteresse glacée.

_Où est le courage suicidaire des Gryffondor ? _pensa Drago en fixant Hermione qui faisait mine d'apprécier les mets devant le regard inquisiteur de Narcissa. _Si tu te tais aujourd'hui, je vais perdre la petite fille courageuse d'autrefois et ça, je refuse..._

Le repas se passa...

Loin des chahuts de Fred et de Georges.

Monotone...

Loin des interventions inopinées de Ron.

Sans aucun rire...

Loin des sourires chaleureux de Harry.

Lucius se leva le premier comme le voulait la règle de la maison ce qui permit aux autres membres de quitter également la table. Narcissa s'éloigna sans un mot pour son fils et encore moins pour Hermione.

Hermione rassembla ses jupes à son tour et s'apprêta à quitter la salle lorsque Drago lui saisit le bras.

"- Granger !"

"- Granger ? Tu as du mal avec "mon épouse" ou bien avec "femme" ? Nous serons unis dans quelques heures alors autant que tu t'habitues à m'appeler autrement que par mon nom de famille, Malefoy."

Elle posa subitement ses mains sur sa bouche devant sa propre bêtise.

"- J'ai l'impression que tu t'es clouée le bec toute seule", se moqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

"- Je monte dans ma chambre sinon belle-maman va encore..."

"- Gran.. Hermione... Tu ne devrais pas... Comment te dire ?"

"- Ne pas me montrer méchante envers belle-maman, c'est cela ? Je vais te faire plaisir pour une fois, je ne lui ferai rien… pas même un petit endoliris pour fêter notre charmante rencontre, railla-t-elle. Ca te va ? Bien sûr que ça te va ! Une épouse docile, muette si possible et l'air pincée... C'est l'i-dé-a-l pour un Malefoy ! Je vais tout faire pour devenir ton idéal mon cher époux. Mais pour l'air pincé faudra attendre encore quelques années, parce que pour le moment je n'ai pas trouvé le secret pour avoir cet air là. Faudrait sans doute.."

"- HERMIONE !"

"- Quoi donc, mon futur époux ? Voulez-vous que je me taise ? Dites-le car je ferai tout pour..."

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée sous le baiser de Drago. Les bras reposant sagement le long de son corps, Hermione eut la sensation que toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et qui plus est elle n'avaient plus aucune cohérence. Mais plus Drago approfondissait le baiser, plus certaines pensées prenaient la forme d'un questionnaire.

D'un, pour quelles raisons acceptait-elle ce baiser alors qu'elle pouvait y mettre fin ? De deux, Harry l'avait-elle déjà embrassée ? De trois, pourquoi cette question ? De quatre, pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas à la fin ? De cinq, belle-maman allait-elle finir par la vouer au diable si elle les surprenait ainsi ? De six, de quelle couleur virerait belle-maman si par le plus grand des hasards Drago se décidait à profiter de la situation pour l'étaler sur la table, et... De sept, C'EST QUOI CETTE PENSEE ?

(**Mando** : Mdr ! Yyyeess ! Bravo Hermione ! Tu as tout compris ! Yaattaaa ! Allez Drago débarrasse la table avec un seul geste et dépose ta future pour…**Koji** : non mais tu es vraiment pas nette toi ! Perverse ! **Mando** « regard langoureux vers Koji » : Quoi ? Tu es jaloux, tu veux essayer…**Koji** : Salut je me casse ! **Feylie** : moi je prie Dieu pour que Mando reprenne vite ses esprits avant de faire sombrer ma fic)

Hermione écarta brusquement Drago.

"- Tu..."

"- Oui, je t'ai embrassée."

"- Je..."

"- Et oui, tu n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher. Donc tu es bien docile. Encore un peu et ce soir tu seras prête pour notre nuit de noce, ironisa-t-il. A ce que je vois, tes bonnes résolutions n'ont pas tenu. A moins que tu ne rêvais que de cette issue... Tu apprécies sans doute qu'un Malefoy te soumette, en particulier moi."

(**Mando** qui soupire : Quelle belle soumission… « Mando tête dans les nuages » **Feylie** : on pense toutes ça, pas vrai fan de Drago)

"- Aucun Malefoy ne me soumettra et encore moins toi ! Tiens le toi pour dis ! Si je fais pleurer belle-maman, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre !"

"- Tu vas me faire croire que tu sauras tenir tête à mes parents comme tu sais si bien le faire avec moi ? Que tu ne seras pas cette épouse docile que j'attends depuis toujours ?"

"- Bien sûr ! Je suis une Granger ! Et même si je dois prendre ton nom, je garderai ma personnalité ! Et si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil ! La prochaine fois, tu éviteras de violer..."

Le silence tomba, lourd de sens, entre eux.

Au final, ce mariage, cet enfant... Ils étaient les conséquences d'un viol.

_Je ne pourrai jamais combler ce fossé entre nous_, pensa Drago en choisissant de s'éloigner de Hermione.

"- Mon futur époux !", railla Hermione.

"- Quoi encore ?" répliqua Drago en se retournant.

Elle s'approcha de lui puis le gifla.

"- C'est pour le baiser que tu m'as frauduleusement volé. Pour le reste... Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, mon cher futur époux adoré. Je vais te voler la chose la plus précieuse que tu ais..."

"- Et comment puisque je n'en possède aucune ?"

"- Je trouverai bien. Et ensuite, tu souffriras comme jamais", lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

"- Tu vas finir par ressembler à une Malefoy."

"- Non, je ne le deviendrais jamais."

Et sur ce, Hermione s'éloigna.

"- Dans sa tonne de défauts, j'ai oublié le plus important. Elle est rancunière, murmura Drago.

"- Je n'ai aucun défaut ! Et je ne suis pas rancunière !"

_Bref, c'est une sacrée sorcière,_ pensa-t-il en touchant le bout de ses lèvres. _Peut-être que le soleil qu'elle porte en elle parviendra à réchauffer ce lieu..._

**A suivre...**

**Feylie** : alors qu'en dites-vous ? Je continue comme ça ?

**Mando** : Je craque complet là ! C'est super ma soeurette ! J'adore cette cohabitation ! La suite PLEASE !


	13. 7 octobre 1337, début des hostilités

Salut !

Je sais ce que vous dites en ce moment : "tiens la revoilà elle ! Depuis une semaine qu'elle nous fait poireauter pour rien ! Elle se ramène avec son "salut" et voudrait qu'on lui tende des roses. Et puis quoi encore ? Il a intérêt à être bien son chapitre sinon on va lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer à être en retard dans ses publications."

Vous voyiez je vous connais trèèèèèèèèèès bien, lol !

**Fol** : Voilà la suiteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Merci !

**Yuny-chan** : Mon arc-en-ciel ! Mais non t'es pas en manque d'amour. Tu sais bien que tout le monde aime les arcs-en ciel ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre couple. Leur relation est certainement difficile pour le moment mais avec un peu de patience... Bisous mon arc-en-ciel ! Je t'adore !

**Liestria** : Là j'ai pas pu en mettre 3 la suite. Me pardonneras-tu ma Liestria ? Pour ton adhésion sur le forum de Chibi, on va devoir attendre un peu vu qu'elle est en vacances. Mis n'hésite pas poster des délires pour prouver que tu es aussi folle que nous (ce que je ne doute pas vu que tu aimes bien nos commentaires qui n'ont ni queue ni tête). Je t'adore !

**Erica** : Tu auras tes chapitres, miss ! Alors reste parmi nous ! Merci beaucoup !

Merci les SHA pour vos commentaires ! Eifer est en vacance donc tu liras ces chapitres à la rentrée. Ca t'en fera de la lecture, non ? Quant à Mando, je te kiss !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre Majé **avec Kom** !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 13 : 07-10-1337 : début des hostilités

"- Vous n'auriez pas dû la laisser partir avec eux !" s'écria Sirius hors de lui.

"- Nous n'avions aucun droit sur elle, répliqua Tonks. Et tu le sais tout aussi bien que nous."

"- Bon sang ! Croyez-vous réellement que les Malefoy accepteront Hermione parmi eux ? Vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience !" accusa-t-il en pointant son doigt sur Dumbledore.

"- Ils ne lui feront rien tant qu'elle portera leur héritier" répliqua, une énième fois, le vieil homme.

La voyante - « la doublure » comme l'appelait Ron - se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Sirius avec son air mystérieux.

"- Le rouge écarlate colorera le calice de cristal et lentement les lèvres assassines goûteront au nectar... Humain ou vampire, nul ne le sait au final, mais les Ténèbres l'ont élu comme Seigneur. Par ce pacte de sang, pris à celle qui donnera sa vie pour l'Héritier, il reviendra. Les cycles n'existeront plus. Le temps ne comptera plus... car le symbole de l'Ouroboros, il aura appris les secrets."

"- Ouroboros ?" demanda Sirius.

"- Le serpent qui se mort la queue, répondit Remus. C'est un symbole représentatif du cycle de vie. Ici, le serpent ne symbolise pas le mal mais plutôt une régénération, un retour à la vie après la mort."

"- Chacune de ses émotions, continua la voyante, nourrit l'Ouroboros tout comme elle nourrit l'enfant à travers le cordon. Aucun ne doit savoir que son sang est celui qui fera renaître ses pouvoirs."

"- Donc, commença Tonks, nous pouvons laisser notre Hermione chez les Malefoy... pour le moment."

"- Oui, mais il vaut quand même mieux la surveiller, ajouta Fol-Oeil. Si vraiment ses émotions peuvent influer sur la suite des évènements... Il serait préférable qu'elle sache que ses amis sont avec elle dans cette épreuve. Malefoy serait capable de lui rendre la vie impossible. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que notre alliée engendre un nouveau mal."

(**Mando** : Bon j'ai résisté jusqu'à maintenant, mais je tiens plus…Hermione est très bien où elle est ! Et si on a deux mini Drago en herbe au lieu d'un, le monde s'en portera que mieux ! Pfiou…ça fait du bien… **Feylie **: on peut dire que quand t'as une chose à dire tu le dis **GRAND** et **GRAS** ! **Mando** : Bah sinon ça passe inaperçu, là je crois que l'univers à compris, non ? **Feylie** : oui)

"- Je vous avait pourtant conseillé de leur en parler ! tonna de nouveau Sirius. Nous n'en serions pas là si l'Héritier avait été de notre côté ! Hermione risque sa vie s'ils découvrent le secret..."

"- Pour le moment, Hermione est en sécurité même si Lucius n'apprécie pas sa présence. Dès que l'enfant sera né, nous agirons avant que le pire ne se manifeste", décida Dumbledore.

"- En sécurité mais malheureuse", lâcha une voix près de la porte entrebâillée.

(**Mando** : Laissez moi deviner quel est l'abruti qui n'a pas encore compris…bah en fait il y en a pas des tas, seul le gentil héros de la série qui fait son beau pour essayer en vain de reprendre le contrôle de cette histoire...Qui ? Vous me demandez encore qui ? Bah Ken le survivant…heu non le Haricot rescapé…enfin le truc qui vient d'apparaître. **Feylie** : on joue à décrire l'autre héro c'est ça ? la fausse émeraude... la grenouille solitaire... le Survivant oublié par Feylie... bref, tout le monde aura reconnu Harry le pas aimé. **Mando** : Mais si, moi je l'aime…pour me défouler dessus , Mouahahaha **Feylie **: donc comme je le disais Harry le pas aimé)

Sirius, Dumbledore, Fol-Œil, Tonks et l'étrange voyante tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Harry. La colère imprégnait son visage.

"- Harry !" s'écria Sirius.

(**Mando**: Voilà ! Sirius lui a compris de qui je parlais! **Feylie** : faut dire qu'on est des championnes pour décrire les gens. Moi j'en ai une : Je suis d'un autre monde mais je suis bien là... très doué avec une baguette, j'ai l'habitude de ne laisser aucun ennemi derrière moi. J'aurais pu aller à Serpentard mais allez savoir pourquoi d'autre me voit à Gryffondor... qui suis-je ? Très simple ! C'est ma Mando ! **Mando** : Sniff..nan pas GRYFFONDOR ! L'insulte ! Noonn, dégage le Harry horreur me colle pas…AU SECOURS ! **Feylie** : et bien sûr Feylie va à Serpentard ! A moi Drago !)

_Je voudrais te souhaiter tout le bonheur que tu mérites, Hermy, _pensa Harry la main crispée autour du poignet de la porte. _Je voudrais que tu vives un avenir digne de toi... être heureuse, mais... ce ne sera pas le cas. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible avec Malefoy ? Comment pourrais-tu garder ce sourire avec lui ? Comment pourras-tu survivre là-bas alors que tes amis sont ici ?_

_Et moi qui n'ai pas eu la force de m'opposer davantage, m'en veux-tu Hermione ? Moi qui disais t'aimer je t'abandonne parce que je ne suis pas aussi fort et influent que je le pensais... Malefoy l'est... Je ne le suis pas..._

(**Mando** : Heu..il aurait eu une lueur d'intelligence là ? J'ai pas rêvé ? (°.°)…bon j'arrête de l'embêter alors…**Feylie** : surtout qu'il y a des fans qui pleurent à chaque fois que tu l'égratignes **Mando** : Heu pour la cicatrice c'est pas moi…mais j'aurai bien aimé ! **Feylie** : le prochain duo comique j'ai nommé Voldy et Mando !)

_Le serpent a su balayer notre histoire. Il a réussi à t'enlever ton paradis et le mien... Mais peu importe... Je te jure que je ne disparaîtrai pas de ta vie aussi facilement. Si Malefoy croit que je vais baisser les bras, il se trompe..._

"- Je trouverai un moyen de leur prendre Hermione ! Je ne la laisserai jamais entre les mains de Malefoy !"

"- Harry !"

Le survivant claqua la porte sans un mot de plus à son parrain.

(**Mando** : Mdr..Mdr…pourquoi cette rébellion me fait rire ?..Mdr…bah je sais pas…**Feylie** : peut-être parce que Harry a le défaut de ne pas être Drago Malefoy qui aurait reçu des applaudissements dans cette scène. **Mando** pensive : La même scène avec Drago…soupir…Bave… **Feylie** : je l'aurais parié !)

Le seul endroit où il désirait se réfugier était les appartements de la jeune sorcière qui, malgré la présence de tant de souvenirs, lui permettaient de se replonger quelques instants dans un passé où Hermione se trouvait encore... dans sa mémoire, mais encore présente près de lui.

Ici, il serait à mille lieux de ses amis et de leurs airs compatissants, de leurs regards désolés et de leur apitoiement. Il désirait rester seul, sans témoin près de lui, pour haïr Malefoy en paix.

(**Mando** : Je l'imagine bien aux AMA : Anti Malefoy Anonyme : Bonjour je m'appelle Harry et je hais le beau et merveilleux Drago car je suis pas pareil que lui..Mdr...Quoi encore ? Moi méchante ? Mais non arrêtez, je suis lucide c'est tout ! Mouahahaha. **Feylie** : Et on fait quoi pour se désaoûler de Malefoy ? Quoique moi je suis contente d'être ivre de lui. **Mando** : T'inquiète le AMA c'est pour les perdants...on a rien à craindre, nous on peut rester bourrées au Malefoy grand cru Drago…Mando se tourne vers Drago...Mon chou on a soif ! **Drago** : Mais pourquoi j'ai que des tarées dans mon fan club ?)

Il s'affala sur un siège et plongea son visage entre ses mains.

"- Harry..."

"- Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda-t-il abruptement tout en se relevant.

Devant la colère du Survivant, Ginny bredouilla quelques mots avant de tendre Pattenrond qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

"- Pattenrond... Hermione... "

"- Sois un peu plus clair ou sors !"

"- ElleaoubliéPattenrond !" répondit Ginny d'une seule traite.

"- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas à entrer dans ses appartements sans sa permission !"

"- Mais... Comment ? Elle n'est plus..."

"- Va t'en !" hurla-t-il en désignant la porte de son doigt.

" - Harry !" rétorqua-t-elle en priant pour que le jeune homme reprenne ses esprits.

"- Tu n'as rien à faire ici !"

"- Ecoute, dit-elle bien décidée cette fois à prendre son courage à deux mains, je comprends ce que tu ressens..."

"- Et comment le pourrais-tu ? coupa-t-il violemment. Tu ne sais pas à quel point mes sentiments pour Hermione étaient forts ! Je l'ai perdue à cause de Malefoy ! Elle va devenir sa femme et je ne peux rien y faire... Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà ressenti ce que je ressens en ce moment ? Cette impression d'impuissance..."

"- Tu crois être le seul à éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un et à souffrir ? l'interrompit-elle brusquement. Désolée de te contredire, Harry, mais non !"

Le Survivant demeura bouche bée devant ce soudain éclat de la petite dernière des Weasley. Elle, qui d'accoutumée ne prononçait jamais une parole plus haute que l'autre, le sermonnait comme s'il cela avait toujours été ainsi. Ginny Weasley, cette adorable et timide rousse et soeur de Ron, savait aussi se faire entendre lorsque les circonstances le demandaient. Il n'en revenait pas.

"- Je sais ce que cela fait d'aimer alors que les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ! continua-t-elle tout aussi furieuse. Si seulement tu pouvais enfin ouvrir les yeux au lieu de t'ériger sans cesse en martyr ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un coeur ! Hermione est peut-être loin mais tu es assuré de ses sentiments pour toi... Même si Malefoy est le père de son enfant, même s'il l'épouse... toi... Tu peux te vanter d'avoir son coeur, ce que Malefoy n'obtiendra jamais."

(**Mando** : Je ne répondrai pas...ce n'est qu'une petite fille…ce n'est qu'une petite fille mando bout **Feylie** : faut que je fasse une scène où Ginny insulte à mort Malefoy rien que pour voir si Mando va bouillir comme un homard... Moi sadique ? Non, juste une amie qui veut du bien à Mando ! **Mando** : Tu fais ça et c'est la Ginny qui va bouillir ! En plus c'est l'une des rares fans de Harry apparemment, ça serait dommage que le Potter pas beau finisse ses jours, seul et déprimé...Heu…en fait, écris la ta scène, écris….sourire sadique **Harry** : Fais pas ça Feylie, je suis mort sinon ! **Feylie **: je vais voir)

_Assuré de ses sentiments_, songea Harry amer. _Non, je ne crois pas. Je viens de comprendre ses doutes, le fait qu'elle savait que je lui en voudrais si j'apprenais que Malefoy l'avait touchée... Mais ce n'est pas uniquement ça qui me met hors de moi... Ce qui me déchire les entrailles au point de vouloir m'ôter la vie, c'est de savoir qu'au final... Malefoy était la personne que je craignais voir nous séparer... qu'il est peut-être celui pour qui Hermione ressent quelque chose... Même si je réussissais à la reconquérir, Malefoy serait toujours un obstacle entre nous._

"- Je le hais et je le jalouse..."

"- Qui ? Malefoy ?"

_Qui d'autre ? Malefoy a été béni par Merlin. Né Malefoy, riche et sang pur. Il a encore ses parents. Il est respecté sans même avoir eu à s'imposer de quelque manière que se soit. Il est craint pour son nom. Et enfin et surtout... Il a désormais Hermione... Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas lui ! Pourquoi ai-je eu le rôle du Survivant ?_

(**Feylie** : ça faut le demander à JKR, c'est elle qui t'a donné le premier rôle pas moi. **Mando** : Oui, et c'est bien fait ! Comme ça Drago peut devenir la star des fics ! NA ! **Feylie** : franchement je peux pas nier ce qu'elle dit pour une fois. Drago en Harry c'est plus lui !)

_Celui qui a en partie vaincu Voldemort mais qui n'est pas pour autant respecté, celui qui n'a plus ses parents et qui se retrouve seul encore une fois..._ _Voilà qui est Harry Potter... Moi... Sans Hermione... J'ai encore tout perdu._

(**Mando** : Heu…l'auteur veut qu'on verse une larme, c'est ça ?Mando réfléchit...Bon ok, une mais ce sera l'unique pour Harry, les autres seront des larmes de joie pour Drago ! **Feylie** : avoue que t'as utilisé des oignons pour pleurer cette unique larme pour Harry ! Avoue le Mando ! Moi qui voulais que tu pleures sincèrement... c'est raté ! Mais je vais imaginer une autre scène. Mon défi : arriver à te faire chialer pour Harry... Mission impossible ? On verra …**Mando** : Il serait plus facile de retrouver ma lentille de contact dans le sahara….enfin j'attends de voir, je sais que tu aimes jouer…Tiens au fait je rends l'oignon que je t'avais emprunté)

Pattenrond sauta des bras de Ginny et s'approcha de Harry. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas le coeur à caresser le félin.

"- Si tu veux la revoir... Va lui rendre Pattenrond. C'est un bon prétexte pour te rendre sur le territoire des Serpentard, non ?" proposa Ginny visiblement très affectée par la mine dépitée de Harry.

Cette idée fit sa route dans l'esprit de Harry qui lentement esquissa un sourire.

"- Pourquoi pas ? dit-il en soulevant Pattenrond. Je vais pouvoir m'assurer de mes propres yeux de ce que les Malefoy comptent lui faire subir."

"- Mais vas-y demain. Si tu t'y rends cette nuit, ce serait un bon moyen pour les Malefoy de refuser que tu déranges Hermione, surtout pour un chat."

"- Merci Ginny", dit-il en posant un baiser sur le front de la jolie rousse.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent une personne tousser depuis le pas de la porte, Harry et Ginny s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

"- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as laissé échappé Hermione que tu dois te rabattre sur ma petite soeur", fit remarquer Ron en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

(**Mando** : Mdr ! Trop fort grand frère Ron ! **Feylie** : traduction : Mando est hyper joyeuse à l'idée que Ginny mette le grappin sur Harry. Comme ça, elle sait que Hermione va aller direct dans les bras de Drago... Intelligente Mando, va ! **Mando** : Comment fais tu pour me connaître aussi bien toi…allez un Ginny/Harry et on en parle plus, je promets d'être sage avec le Harry dans ce cas là…Bah si je peux le faire ! Sous tranquillisants évidemment, mais je peux y arriver… **Feylie** : seulement si tu pleures une larme sincère pour Harry)

Ginny évita de croiser le regard de Harry. Rougissante, elle passa près de son frère et en profita pour lui écraser le pied au passage. Ron grimaça ce qui lui donna un air encore plus idiot qu'à l'accoutumée.

"- C'est pour ton indiscrétion !" dit-elle furieuse.

"- Quelle indiscrétion ? s'étonna Ron qui ne comprenait pas à quoi faisait allusion sa soeur. Là, je ne faisais que..."

"- Je ne parle pas de ce moment...Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu avec les jumeaux entrer dans le château pendant la cérémonie ?"

Ginny posa un dernier regard lourd de sens sur son frère avant de quitter le petit salon.

"- Perspicace la gamine", dit Ron.

(**Mando** : Normal, c'est une fille ! **Feylie** : Tout à fait !)

"- Tu peux m'expliquer cette histoire d'indiscrétion avec Fred et George ?" demanda Harry suspicieux.

Ron déglutit.

Après les foudres de Luna qui lui reprochait d'être encore attiré par Hermione, il allait subir ceux de Harry. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance. L'orage persistait à gronder au-dessus de sa pauvre tête, alors qu'il ne demandait rien d'autre qu'apaiser le chagrin de son meilleur ami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assise à terre, sa robe bleu foncée en corolle autour d'elle, Hermione fixait les flammes de la cheminée d'un air triste.

Elle tendit ses mains vers le feu mais il aurait sans doute fallu un immense brasier pour réchauffer l'intégralité de son âme gelée depuis son arrivée dans le sombre manoir des Malefoy. Ce manoir qui, en quelques heures, était parvenu à extraire toute la chaleur de son corps.

(**Mando** : Heu…elle est pas rentrée dans un congélateur là ? …**Koji** : Non, elle, elle cherchait pas de glaces Twix dans un congélo de 120 L et elle n'est pas restée coincée dedans comme une certaine personne que je connais...BONG ! **Feylie **: c'est vrai ! T'es restée coincée dans le congélateur Mando ? Ah ahahhaa ! C'est pas parce que j'ai intitulé mon chapitre précédent une "forteresse glacée" que ça signifiait que tu devais te congeler pour lire le chapitre ! **Mando** : Mais heu…mauvaise manipulation de la porte...ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! **Koji** : Non, non qu'à toi..BONG ! **Feylie** : la vache ! Tu t'en prends des coups Koji. Un conseil arrête d'être méchant avec Mando **Koji **: je suis pas méchant je dis seulement la vérité et elle le prend mal. C'est une... BONG ! **Feylie** : apparement, ya des mecs qui comprennent toujours pas les femmes)

Ces flammes crépitantes et orangées ne servaient à rien. Elles étaient une illusion dans cette demeure. Juste un canular pour aveugle. Elle, elle voyait ce feu qui ne réussissait pas à lui redonner tout ce qu'un feu flamboyant était en droit de lui donner... apaisement, chaleur et amour.

Rien ici.

Et comme pour clore en beauté cette représentation d'un feu sans flamme, le temps s'était dégradé. Le ciel avait fini par déverser son crachat sur la terre et à déchirer la voûte céleste de ses éclairs.

Pendant que les éléments de la nature s'agitaient autour d'elle, Hermione découvrait l'amertume de ses souvenirs. Ils remontaient lentement à la surface - telle une bague qui perdu au fond d'un lac ressurgissait par miracle des eaux - alors qu'elle désirait ne plus jamais les retrouver.

Les souvenirs d'une nuit... Une seule.

Une nuit noire comme celle d'aujourd'hui.

Une nuit pluvieuse comme celle de maintenant.

Une nuit inquiétante comme celle qu'elle vivait en cet instant.

Malgré elle, les cris de la petite fille brisaient ses tympans. Ses pleurs se faisaient comme un écho. Elle sortit ses deux pendentifs, toujours cachés et à l'abri des curieux. Elle observa celle torsadée, souvenir d'un passé où les visages s'étaient peu à peu effacés et où seuls les mots "Drew" et "nanny" revenaient en boucle... Peut-être étaient-ils le fruit de sa folie ou de sa mémoire détraquée de gamine... Ces souvenirs étaient bien trop loin... Ils étaient surtout devenus cendre aujourd'hui.

Hermione rangea le pendentif pour fixer ses yeux sur celui que son ange lui avait remis.

"- Viens me sauver une nouvelle fois" dit-elle tout bas.

Entièrement plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione ne s'aperçut pas de la présence d'un tiers dans la chambre. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha et que son ombre se dessina sur le tapis, Hermione tourna vivement la tête. Au dessus d'elle se tenait Malefoy, emmitouflé dans un manteau à capuche, le visage impassible mais les yeux rivés sur ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche.

"- Il est temps d'y aller" dit-il simplement en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"- Merci de m'avertir, répliqua-t-elle en se relevant seule.

"- Ce pendentif..."

Hermione le cacha aussitôt derrière son dos.

"- Ce n'est rien !"

"- C'est un cadeau de ta famille ?" demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment que ce bijou lui avait appartenu avant qu'il ne le lui remette un soir d'orage.

"- Non... En fait... D'un ami."

"- Un ami ?"

"- Je doute que la liste de mes connaissances t'intéresse vraiment, rétorqua-t-elle agacée. Si nous pouvions terminer au plus vite cette mascarade pour rassurer belle-maman. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle passe sa mauvaise humeur sur moi."

"- Ce n'est pas son genre."

"- Es-tu certain de la connaître réellement ? Parce que..."

"- Porte-le."

"- Pourquoi ?"

Hermione vit son inquiétude accroître subitement lorsque les lèvres de Malefoy effleurèrent sa joue puis approchèrent de son oreille.

"- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, répondit-il d'un ton qui n'allait pas avec la façon dont il s'était sensuellement approché d'elle. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de retarder notre nuit de noce."

"- Il n'y au..."

"- Tu dois porter ce bijou, un point c'est tout. Ne pose plus de questions si tu ne tiens pas à ce que..."

Il s'écarta d'elle et la déshabilla du regard. Le même qu'il avait posé sur elle il y a des mois lors de cette nuit fatidique où son destin s'était lié sans qu'elle ne le sache à Malefoy.

"- … Je t'arrache ces frusques pour découvrir ce corps que je rêve d'avoir sous moi... à nouveau, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione brandit sa main prête à gifler celui dont les yeux renvoyaient son désir, mais le Serpent fut bien plus rapide cette fois-ci.

Ses doigts entourés autour du poignet de la sorcière, Drago plongea ses prunelles grises dans celles apeurées de sa future femme.

"- Que ressens-tu pour moi, ma belle Gryffondor ? Le dégoût, la peur, la haine... tout cela en même temps, n'est-ce pas ? Que j'accède au statut de dieu, je ne serai jamais qu'un manant à tes yeux. Mais ce que tu peux ressentir ou voir m'importe peu. Déteste-moi, maudis-moi mais ne tente plus de blesser ma royale personne. Mes mots seront Loi pour toi. Et lorsque je te dirai de t'exécuter, tu devras le faire sans t'opposer et sans poser de questions. Est-ce clair ?"

(**Mando** à genou : Oui, oh mon Dieu vivant…Mando avec éclair de lucidité dans les yeux se relève Non mais faut pas exagérer mon chou ! Tu te crois à Macholand là ? C'est pas parce que tu es un sex symbol Bad Boy qui me fais baver que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ! Moi déesse je t'ordonne de...bah de m'embrasser ! Lèche moi les pieds et prosterne toi devant moi ! Mouahahaha …**Drago** : Et c'est moi le macho ? **Feylie** : juste une blague un peu conne : comment on dit macho pour une fille ? Bah, Mando ! ah ahaahha... Elle est pas trop drole ? Désolée je me tais **Mando** : Mouahahahahaha…trop drôle !..Hé ! Drago t'as pas fini de me lécher les pieds, au boulot et dépêche toi tu as encore la vaisselle à faire…bon reprenons…où j'en étais moi ? Ah oui….Mouahahaha TROP DROLE !)

"- Aussi clair que puisse l'être le ciel en cet instant. Penses-tu réellement que je sois une femme comme les autres pour m'incliner devant ta royale personne ?" railla-t-elle.

"- Hélas, non. Mais tu apprendras à m'obéir comme il le convient. Je veux que ce bijou orne ton cou et j'obtiendrai satisfaction. Si tu t'entêtes à ne pas suivre ma requête, je peux te jurer que je ferai fi des convenances - comme je sais si bien le faire - pour te montrer à quel point mon corps réclame le tien. Je ne suis pas à un viol près, n'est-ce pas ma chère Granger ?"

"- Tu n'es qu'un..."

"- Malefoy pour vous servir, gente dame, termina-t-il en s'éloignant vers le lit.

"- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'encombrer de moi. Je ne suis pas une "sang pur" et je ne suis pas riche. Je n'ai aucune qualité qui puisse valoir son pesant d'or à tes yeux... L'épouse idéale, ce n'est pas moi. Si tu désires seulement cet enfant, je suis prête à refuser le mariage. Tu reconnaîtras ton héritier et moi... je ferai en sorte de ne jamais divulguer la vérité."

Drago revient vers Hermione, son manteau en travers de son bras gauche. Il s'approcha de la sorcière. Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux châtain et la porta à ses lèvres.

"- Même si l'on me proposait le paradis et ses milles vierges, je ne te cèderai pas."

"- Serais-tu amoureux de moi ?"

Il éclata de rire puis posa le manteau sur les épaules de la sorcière et le laça sur le devant. Voir Malefoy effleurer ainsi sans le vouloir sa poitrine fit légèrement rougir Hermione.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il releva le menton de la sorcière.

"- Amoureux ? Certainement... mais seulement de ton corps. J'y ai déposé ma marque et je ne tolérerai pas qu'un autre homme puisse y apposer la sienne. Tu es à moi depuis cette nuit... (Il caressa les lèvres de la sorcière du bout de son doigt.) Et si au départ, seuls tes yeux m'ont imploré de te garder... aujourd'hui ton corps, lui ne cesse de m'appeler..."

"- De quoi par..."

Drago étouffa sa réplique sous un baiser.

"- Fais-toi à l'évidence, Granger. Même si nos coeurs ne battent pas à l'unisson, nos corps, eux, refusent de se quitter."

_Pourquoi le Destin m'a-t-il mené à toi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas entourée de mes amis en ce moment ? Pourquoi..._

(**Mando** dite « le destin » : Parce que toi Hermione aimer Drago ! Toi comprendre ! Ecoute le destin et laisse toi aller…prends les lèvres de Drago et…BIP..BIP censure du CSA **Feylie** : Toi tu veux que j'écrive une scène de ce type, non ? Dis-le Mando, vas-y **Mando** : Je l'imagine, je la rêve, je l'espère….mais à toi de voir **Feylie** : moi aussi je rêve d'en écrire une juste pour le plaisir de la lire ensuite)

"- Pourquoi moi ! cria-t-elle furieuse. Pourquoi me fais-tu vivre un cauchemar ?"

"- Si aujourd'hui tu penses vivre un cauchemar, pense que moi je le vis depuis ma naissance. Et que cette maison dans laquelle tu te trouves aujourd'hui a été la seule que j'ai connue. Ai-je le droit de me plaindre de quoique se soit ? Ai-je le droit de refuser ce que j'ai eu et qui a été refusé à d'autre ? Ce droit Potter le possède parce qu'il est le seul à avoir connu un calvaire... Qu'il tende la main et il recevra au centuple ce que vous croyiez que je possède... Mais que moi je lève un seul doigt et je recevrai la honte d'avoir osé demandé de l'aide..."

Hermione observa d'un air incrédule le jeune homme qui lui avait tourné le dos en confessant ces quelques mots.

Malefoy le prince des Serpentard, Malefoy héritier de Lucius, Malefoy le grand ennemi de Potter... Mais derrière ce nom, il y avait un prénom... Drago... Si elle savait ce que valait un Malefoy, par contre elle ignorait qui se cachait réellement sous le prénom de Drago... Valait-il son nom ou était-il tout le contraire de ce qu'elle croyait ?

(**Mando** : Définition pour Hermione : Drago l'anti héros par excellence mais le Bad Boy en toutes circonstances avec des blessures au cœur et à l'âme aussi importantes que le héros lui même, la classe et le Sex Appeal en plus ! Bref, le mec parfait ! **Feylie** : waouh ! Lire ça d'une traite alors qu'il fait chaud... J'ai soif maintenant ! Mais pas d'eau, je dirai plutôt d'un certain bad boys **Mando** : Voici la preuve que ma définition est bonne ! Trop forte moi ! Tiens moi aussi j'ai soif...Drago chéri, tu es où! pour information Drago est caché sous le... **Drago** : tais-toi la voix ! **Feylie et Mando **: il est sous le lit !)

Elle fixait le dos de Malefoy avec un air indescriptible. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui, rien savoir de cet homme qui lui avait déjà tant pris mais qui désirait lui prendre davantage encore. Qu'il se montre odieux et impérieux, elle pourrait toujours s'opposer et répliquer, mais qu'il perde l'espace d'une seconde son masque de tourmenteur...

Comment agir ? Comment faire face à ce visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle refusait de voir pour ne pas s'attrister sur le sort de son bourreau. Malefoy était Malefoy. Point. Ni ange, ni saint. Dictateur à ses heures, diable de confession... Pourtant, si Malefoy était bel et bien tout cela pourquoi ce dos appelait-il ses bras ? Pourquoi prenait-elle pitié de lui ?

"- Peu importe, continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Un Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'aide."

Hermione tendit son bras vers Drago comme pour le retenir mais en songeant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle stoppa son mouvement.

"- Pourquoi es-tu... ?"

"- "Pourquoi" tu ne sais dire que cela, dit-il sans se retourner. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien utiliser ta baguette puisque il parait que tu es une excellente sorcière. Tu pourrais te débarrasser de moi en utilisant un sortilège par pure vengeance juste pour te soulager et fuir un avenir qui ne te convient pas, et pourtant... Pourtant, tu restes là à me demander "pourquoi". Certaines questions demeureront sans réponses tandis que d'autres te feront regretter d'en avoir eu... Les miennes te feront regretter d'avoir su… Allons-y avant que mon père..."

"- Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre les traces de ton père..."

"- Qui te dit que je vois cela comme une obligation ?" demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

"- Per... Personne ! C'est juste que... J'ai vu les yeux de Narcissa quand Lucius gronde ses ordres sur toi et que tu réponds sans t'opposer... Je vois la façon dont tu sers les poings comme à cet instant, ou ta mâchoire qui se contracte quand tu te retiens de crier ta rage..."

"- Et tu as pu voir tout cela en une seule journée ?" se moqua-t-il.

"- Ne crois pas que j'ai passé mon temps à vous observer... à t'observer. Mais il se trouve que j'ai toujours dû me plier aux exigences des autres. Je sais ce que c'est de devoir obéir. Et en m'installant chez les sorciers... chez Harry..."

A ce nom, Drago se retourna brusquement. La colère avait fini par enfoncer ses ongles sur son visage, le marquant visiblement et lui donnant un air tout aussi menaçant que son père, Lucius.

"- JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU PRONONCES SON NOM ! hurla-t-il.

"- Mais..."

"- IL N'Y A PAS DE "MAIS" QUI TIENNE ! Ne tente pas de me comparer à Potter ! Ne tente pas de me comprendre ! Personne ne le pourra... Jamais ! Reste donc à ta place et n'essaie pas de t'immiscer entre mon père et moi, cela ne te concerne pas !"

Il lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce.

Hermione demeura quelques instant à observer cette silhouette qui ressortait de sa chambre et s'éloignait dans le couloir, avant de rouvrir ses doigts où reposait le pendentif de son ange. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle l'accrocha à son cou.

_De cette manière, je ne serai pas seule dans cette épreuve, _pensa-t-elle en quittant sa chambre. _Mon ange me suivra d'où il est._

Lorsque Hermione arriva au grand salon, ce lieu immense où pendant les lustres scintillants, Lucius conversait à voix basse à son fils tandis que Narcissa, confortablement installée sur le fauteuil, posait des yeux inquisiteurs sur sa bru.

_Elle doit être à la recherche du moindre faux plis_, pensa Hermione en tentant de garder une pose digne et froide. _Encore un peu et je vais sérieusement me changer en doublure de Narcissa._

Pendant que Hermione et Narcissa luttait du regard, les Malefoy père et fils discutaient toujours. Les deux hommes portèrent un rapide regard sur Hermione.

"- Elle porte le pendentif. C'est excellent. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?"

"- Oui, père."

Lucius s'écarta de son fils pour s'approcher de la jeune sorcière qui recula d'un pas craintif. Si s'opposer à Narcissa lui semblait être un jeu d'enfant, s'opposer à Lucius en était autrement. Imposant de par sa taille, par sa prestance et par le danger que l'on voyait à travers ses prunelles froides, Lucius n'était pas homme à tolérer le refus ou l'impertinence de qui que se soit.

"- Vous faites une ravissante Malefoy", dit-il.

Hermione resta clouée sous ce compliment mais elle se méfia aussitôt. Lucius n'était pas le genre d'homme à changer d'opinion du genre au lendemain. Il ne l'appréciait pas. Et elle était certaine qu'il aurait mainte fois préféré lui cracher un _endoloris_ à la figure plutôt que de la féliciter sur son allure. Cherchait-il à l'amadouer ? Dans ce cas là, Drago avait tenté de faire la même chose il y a quelques minutes dans sa chambre… Tel père tel fils.

"- Hélas..." continua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

_Je le savais_, songea-t-elle.

"- Mon sang gâche tout", termina Hermione soulagée de revoir le grand Lucius encore campé sur ses maudites opinions.

"- Je vous ai dit de ne jamais..."

"- Répondre, coupa la sorcière. A mon retour, vous continuerez votre leçon, belle-maman, car il semblerait que j'ai encore quelques lacunes à combler en matière d'éducation. Vraiment, je remercie Merlin de m'avoir permis de vous rencontrer, vous, une si gente Dame. Grâce à vous, je deviendrai certainement l'épouse idéale dont rêve votre fils... En parlant de lui, voyiez comme il semble désespéré de moi."

Drago aurait préféré ne pas faire l'objet d'une attention particulière de l'assemblée. La réplique de Hermione faite à Narcissa avait provoqué une crise de fou rire qu'il avait habilement dissimulé en mettant une main en travers de son visage, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il désapprouvait complètement le comportement de Hermione alors qu'en vérité il s'amusait de voir la jeune sorcière aussi hardie face à la froide, austère et charmante Narcissa.

"- Nous y allons", dit-il pour couper court à toute autre conversation.

Hermione rajusta ses jupes et s'approcha de Drago qui s'était posté près de cheminée. Il y jeta la poudre de cheminette et disparut dans la fumée. Hermione en fit de même en prononçant le lieu où il se rendait, la cabane de Carnute.

"- Maintenant, ma chère épouse, vous pouvez prendre en main la suite des opérations, dit Lucius en quittant le salon. Au petit matin, nous aurons deux évènements à fêter."

"- Bien, mon époux."

La porte se referma derrière Lucius. Narcissa tomba sur son fauteuil tout en gardant les yeux dirigés vers la cheminée dont les flammes avaient reprises leurs teintes habituelles.

"- Réveille-toi mon fils avant de devoir sacrifier les seules choses qui te soient chères en ce monde..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- _Lumos_ !"

Avec soulagement, Hermione vit l'extrémité de sa baguette éclairer ce lieu obscur où elle venait d'atterrir avec Malefoy.

"- Douée la sorcière", railla Drago.

"- N'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-elle tout aussi gentiment. PAR MERLIN !"

D'un air dégoûtée, elle ôta les filaments blancs qui s'étaient mêlées à sa chevelure.

"- Mais ce sont des toiles d'araignées ! Où m'as-tu emmené !"

"- C'est vrai que les lieux laissent à désirer, approuva Drago qui s'approchant d'elle, s'évertua à a débarrasser les toiles arachnéennes qui entachaient l'harmonie de sa coiffure. Mais nous n'allons pas y rester longtemps."

"- Non, bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle. Juste le temps de faire valoir tes droits d'époux sur moi et..."

Drago avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"- Ne crie pas au loup pour rien. Pour le moment, j'ai une cérémonie..."

"- Une cérémonie ? Ici ? Je ne vois rien de bien romantique... Que suis-je bête ! C'est tout à fait normal puisque je ne mérite pas une cérémonie digne de ce nom avec des fleurs, des rubans et..."

"- Granger, tu parles énormément pour ne rien dire. Tu auras ta maudite cérémonie de mariage mais pour le moment celle-ci est juste... religieuse. Nous allons dire cela."

"- Religieuse ?"

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait passé une main dans la cheminée et semblait être à la recherche d'un objet dont il était le seul à connaître l'existence.

"- Je l'ai !" s'écria-t-il en retirant un étrange paquet.

Hermione dirigea sa baguette vers Malefoy. Il tenait un étrange paquet. En fait, c'était un drap enroulé mais il semblait y avoir autre chose dissimulé entre les nombreux plis.

Malefoy se redressa puis sans un mot, il saisit la main de Hermione. Ils sortirent enfin de la vieille maison abandonnée.

Au dehors, il pleuvait toujours autant. Malefoy lâcha la main de la sorcière pour rabattre le capuchon de son manteau sur sa tête. Hermione en fit de même mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter sa touche personnelle.

"- _Impervius_ !" dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur son manteau qui de cette manière devint imperméable.

"- Tu adores montrer ce que tu sais faire, pas vrai ?" ironisa Malefoy.

"- Non, je mets seulement mes connaissances en pratique dans les moments adéquats, rétorqua-t-elle. Vas-tu enfin me dire où nous allons ?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu des bois.

Drago garda le silence pour ne pas changer.

La main dans la sienne, ils s'éloignèrent de la maison.

Le vent ne cessait de s'engouffrer sous ses jupes et malgré l'imperméabilité de son manteau, elle avait la sensation que l'eau s'incrustait dans le tissu. Ses souliers étaient désormais gorgés de pluie, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa marche. Drago, lui, ne semblait pas remarquer l'orage autour de lui. Il avançait avec confiance vers cet endroit inconnu qu'elle voulait désormais atteindre au plus vite pour ne plus subir cette pluie.

Mais malgré l'assurance de Malefoy, Hermione savait qu'ils marchaient à tâtons.

Elle était encore perdue dans une forêt. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pleurait ni ne criait. A force, elle s'était faite à son destin.

Parfois, elle trébuchait mais Malefoy ne s'attardait jamais. Elle se relevait seule puis ils reprenaient leur route. Drago n'était pas un ange. De dos, il ressemblait à un démon capuchonné.

_Si c'est un homme froid, pourquoi sa main est-elle aussi chaude que celle de mon ange d'autrefois. ? _se demanda-t-elle soudain alors qu'elle grelottait.

Pourquoi ses souvenirs affluaient-ils maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que le voile posé sur sa mémoire cherchait à tomber ?

Ils parvinrent à une clairière au milieu duquel se trouvait un autel de pierre. Drago lâcha sa main et s'approcha.

La tempête s'était légèrement calmée, mais les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient encore sur son visage. Hermione souffla dans ses mains. C'est alors que Malefoy lui fit face.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma en elle en voyant ce que brandissait Malefoy. Elle aurait voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir loin de cet homme qui menaçait sa vie, ou au moins saisir sa baguette plongée dans la poche de son manteau pour se défendre, mais impossible d'opter pour l'une ou l'autre solution.

Elle demeurait pétrifiée devant Malefoy, la gorge sèche et des visions d'elle poignardée dans la tête.

_Alors, ce n'était qu'un mensonge, _se dit-elle. _En fait, il n'a jamais eu l'intention de m'épouser. Il va me tuer comme l'a sûrement conseillé son père... Je comprends désormais le pourquoi de ses compliments. Je serai certainement ravissante en tenue de défunte. Et toi Malefoy... C'est ainsi que tu comptes te débarrasser de ton erreur ? Tu m'as violée et parce que je porte le fruit de ton méfait, je dois payer le poids de ta bêtise... _

Malefoy saisit son bras et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"- Cette fois-ci… Granger va mourir pour de bon" déclara-t-il impassible.

(**Mando** : Kyyaaaaaaaaa : cri d'effroi. **Feylie** : Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa : cri de joie)

La douleur qu'elle ressentit lorsque la lame de la dague glissa sur sa peau, provoqua la chute de ses larmes. Des larmes chaudes et salées qui se brouillèrent à la pluie et qui roulèrent sur ses joues pour tomber dans le récipient où ils se mêlèrent au sang de la sorcière.

(POUF : Mando vient de tourner de l'œil et de s'écraser à terre. **Feylie** saute en tenue de majorette : j'ai traumatisé ma jumelle ! j'ai traumtisé ma soeurette ! Qui dit mieux ? **Drago** consterné : personne... Je t'assure qu'il y a personne de plus sadique que toi... vouloir l'évanouissement de son amie juste pour crier Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaa... Je veux résilier mon contrat avec toi ! **Feylie** : tsu tsu... pas question. Avec Feylie, c'est à la vie à la mort !)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minuit avait sonné à Windsor.

Un éclair avait brusquement déchiré le ciel, faisant brusquement sursauter quelque uns des conseillers assis à la table de Edouard.

Les lèvres du souverain esquissèrent un vague sourire.

Quel plus bel instant que celui-ci ! Le ciel était la représentation de ce qu'il comptait devenir pour Philippe. L'élément qui allait ébranler son court règne. L'aube apporterait enfin le dénouement tant attendu depuis ces longues dernières années.

Il se leva et sortit, laissant ses conseillers mettre sur pieds les derniers préparatifs. La nuit allait être extrêmement longue pour eux.

"- Majesté."

Edouard fit signe à l'homme tapis derrière la porte de s'avancer.

"- Vous avez les manies d'un voleur et non d'un conseiller."

"- La prudence, seule, m'incite à agir de la sorte, votre Majesté. Vous savez tout comme moi que j'ai trahi mon comte pour vous et que de ce fait le roi Philippe de France n'aura de cesse de me vouloir dans ses cachots."

"- Croyez bien que vous bénéficiez de ma sécurité. Nous savons récompenser les hommes tels que vous. Grâce à votre aide, nous avons pu continuer l'oeuvre de notre ancien conseiller Clayburn. Votre arrivée au sein de notre château a été une bénédiction pour la couronne d'Angleterre. Vous méritez d'être à nos côtés durant ce moment solennel où nous serons enfin porté vers la gloire."

"- J'aurais voulu assister à votre gloire, votre Majesté, mais il est préférable que je demeure encore dans l'ombre le temps que je vous assure une victoire complète."

"- Très bien. Vous êtes le seul juge, Artevelde."

Et sur ce, le souverain sortit de son antichambre et sa cour habituelle, malgré l'heure, palpita de nouveau à ses côtés.

_Le Maître va être très fier de ce que j'ai accompli, _se félicita Artevelde en se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait. _Cette nuit sera celle que l'histoire gardera comme étant la nuit où fut officiellement lancé le début des hostilités... Que les souverains français et anglais se réjouissent car les deux peuples, eux, déchanteront bientôt..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le peuple reprenait peu à peu ses tâches quotidiennes lorsque les hommes du roi, dans leurs plus beaux atours, déroulèrent leur parchemin sur la place publique. Hommes, femmes, enfants, mendiants et travailleurs, aveugles et infirmes, s'étaient immédiatement tassés autour d'eux pour écouter leur discours.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?" lança un paysan.

"- Le roi veut encore augmenter les impôts ? Il peut pas nous donner des nouvelles de sa future guerre !"

"- Il a peut-être bien choisi d'abandonner face à son cousin français", se moqua une autre voix.

Les rires fusèrent.

"- Ne dites pas de bêtise ! s'écria l'un des hommes du roi. Que l'un de vous se moque encore de notre roi et il sera emmené dans les cachots !"

Cette menace fit taire les moqueries mais les murmures persistèrent malgré tout dans la foule.

"- En ce 7 octobre de l'an 1337, commença l'homme du roi, le souverain Edouard III duc d'aquitaine, fils du défunt roi Edouard II et de Isabelle de France, fille de Philippe le Bel défunt roi de France, dénonce l'hommage prêté au roi français et revendique officiellement la couronne de France à son cousin, Philippe VI de Valois ! Edouard prendra le titre de roi de France à l'abbaye de Westminster en ce jour et à midi. Le roi désire que son peuple assiste à sa procession et puisse ainsi se réjouir de cette nouvelle avec lui !"

Les murmures se transformèrent en cri patriotique. "Vive le roi ! Vive l'Angleterre !" criait la foule exaltée tandis que les hommes du roi rebroussaient chemin en direction du château.

(**Mando** : VIVE DRAGO ! VIVE DRAGO ! Mando lève toutes ses bannières Bad Boy Drago **Koji** : Heu t'as pas compris ce qui se passe là ? C'est grave, c'est la guerre ! **Mando** : Bah si j'ai compris, et dans l'enthousiasme, je me suis laissée emporter dans la guerre contre les anti Drago, c'est tout, on va faire d'une pierre deux coup...VIVE DRAGO ! VIVE LE PLUS BEAU SERPENTARD ! FIGHT MON CHOU !...**Koji** : Complètement à côté de la plaque la pauvre fille… **Feylie** : bah comment elle a fait pour se relever aussi vite ? **Koji** : ne me le demande pas. Je comprends déjà pas pourquoi elle s'enthousiasme alors qu'on parle pas de l'autre Serpentard mais du roi et de sa foutue guerre. **Feylie **: peut-être qu'elle a fait le lien entre Drago et Roi. Drago le roi des Bad boys... C'est une logique tout à fait mandolienne, ça. Par contre pour moi ca aurait été... Roi et argent... Feylie le roi de la terre **Koji** : depuis quand t'es un mec ? Roi c'est masculin au cas où tu ne le saurais pas ! **Feylie** : on s'en fout, c'est pareil ! **Koji **: moi je dis que logique mandolienne et logique feylienne... c'est la même chose. sauf que l'une est plus axée sur les mecs et l'autre sur l'argent... Bref, des folles et des... BONG ! **Mando et Feylie **: on est réconciliée grâce à toi Koji et à ta grande bouche-qui-sait-pas-se-taire-devant-des-déesses)

"- TOUS A WESTMINSTER !" hurlèrent-ils oubliant leurs travaux de la matinée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edouard attendit que l'on pose son manteau sur ses épaules ainsi que sa couronne sur sa tête avant de se lever.

(**Mando** : Zut, il a récupéré ses biens, moi qui les avait cachées après mon couronnement de déesse. **Feylie** : t'inquiète, c'est moi qui ai les vrais joyaux de la couronne d'Angleterre. Je les ai remplacé au bon moment. on dit merci à qui ? à Feylie, la lady cambrioleuse)

Il n'y avait pas de jour plus solennel, depuis son couronnement, que celui qu'il allait vivre dans quelques minutes.

Un évêque s'approcha de lui après qu'il lui ait fait signe. Edouard lui tendit un message scellé par le cachet royal.

L'évêque s'inclina.

"- Bien. Il est temps que mon cousin apprenne qui est le véritable et seul souverain français."

Et tandis que Edouard III sortait pour se rendre à l'abbaye de Westminster, l'évêque de Lincoln portait un message politique au roi français. A l'intérieur, une déclaration, la même que celle que Edouard destinait à son peuple et qui énonçait clairement et sans détours qu'il se proclamait roi de France...

Cette déclaration aux oreilles du peuple anglais, aux yeux des proches de Edouard et surtout entre les mains de Philippe VI sonnerait comme le début des hostilités entre la France et l'Angleterre... En un mot : la guerre.

Tapis au fond d'une sombre forêt, un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même riait comme un dément. Les Ténèbres l'avaient élu pour maître, les Moldus et les Sorciers allaient bientôt l'ériger comme Seigneur...

Ses doigts malingres, pareils à ceux d'un cadavre squelettique, relâchèrent le verre argenté et frappé d'un serpent enroulé en cercle, qu'il tenait fermement.

Le sang qu'il avait goûté était encore plus exquis que celui qu'il consommait habituellement. Et les sensations qu'il éprouvait à la suite de cette consommation lui donnait raison sur un point : il avait retrouvé son sang.

**A suivre...**

Alors, alors, alors... Que dire de ce chapitre ? Chapitre 13... Maudit chiffre 13 qui implique ses cérémonies noires et ses mauvaises nouvelles... Il est certainement celui qui a fait avancer un peu l'histoire mais qui laisse en suspend un certain nombre de questions... Notamment ce qui est arrivé à Hermione. Dois-je vous le dire ou attendre ? La patience est la plus noble des vertus et je ne saurai donc vous conseiller d'en faire usage mes chers lecteurs...

Donc, au prochain chapitre


	14. Le poids de l'égoïsme

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà après des jours d'absences ! Fâchée contre moi ? Faut pas ! Lisez ce chapitre que je vous envoie ! Lol. Et ensuite vous me direz si ça valait la peine d'attendre... et que je me la pète, lol !

Bref, les RAR et ensuite je vous laisse en paix :

**Skleeter **: Non, j'aime bien finir mes chapitres comme ça. Je trouve ça excitant, lol. En tout cas, ton BOUM je l'ai entendu depuis mon écran d'ordi et je peux te dire que tu fais assez de bruit quand tu tombes. Ca m'a déconcentrée pour taper la suite. Bref, merci d'être là ! Bisous !

**Arténouille** : T'inquiète pas Hermione ! Ca ira trèèèèèèèèèès bien si elle fait tout ce que je lui dit... sinon c'est la mort assurée, lol !

**Andouille cuite** : je vais laisser les Koms de Mando, mais seront juste décalés vu qu'on est en vacance et que je peux pas lui imposer de me commenter mes chapitres quand je termine de les taper. Ca fait trop esclavagiste. Donc, je lui laisse le temps de les faire et ensuite je re-publierai le chap avec ses Koms. Et saute pas de chez toi (1, 10 c'est pas trop mais bon) je tiens à mes quelques lecteurs ! Je vous aime !

**Rose Potter** : Je peux te dire que c'est bien le sang de Mione. Sombre le chapitre 13 c'est pas étonnant vu le chiffre. Mais ce chapitre... bah... je sais pas. Bref, tout ça pour te dire BISOUS !

**Floflokids **: Lol, déjà en manque des Koms de Mando, lol. Elle va revenir t'en fait pas ! Merci beaucoup Flo (je peux ou pas ?) ça me motive d'entendre ça !

**Miss.S.Black **: Lol. Mando n'est pas toujours pas calmé contre Harry. Tu verras... Bisous !

**LunDer** : C'est bien le sang de Mione. Vous saurez tout dans le chapitre que suit ! Merci miss ! Bisous !

**Oceana-666 **: A dire vrai, je sais pas combien de chapitre je vais faire. J'avance à tâtons chaque dimanche quand je me mets à taper le chapitre pour le soir. Donc... mais si je devais me fier à ma moyenne, je dirais environ une trentaine, lol. A moins que je me lasse de c'te fic et que je bâcle tout vite fait... mais pas sûr que se soit bien fait.

**Dame Jessica **: Deux reviews pour cause de mauvaise manip. Je connais cette poisse. Ca m'arrive à moi aussi, lol. Pétition pour le retour de Mando ? Mais non pas besoin ! Elle reste là ! Bisous de sa part.

**Etincelle de Vie **: Lol, une autre accro de Mando, lol. Bisous pleins miss de la part des deux folles !

**Teddyjes** : Je suis très honorée que tu ais pris le temps de reviewer ma fic, snif... c'est émouvant, lol. Je déraille là. Bref, au départ quand j'ai vu que ta review je me suis dit : "merde ! Je me suis trompée dans la généalogie des rois d'Angleterre ! La honte pour moi ! Mais j'ai bien relu ta review et finalement non... explication et cours d'histoire :

_Je ne parle pas de Edouard I, mais de Edouard III qui est bien le fils de la reine Isabelle de France (qui était la fille de Charles IV, roi de France ) et le fils de Edouard II, roi d'Angleterre._

_Je me suis sans doute trompée en tapant le nom de Edouard III à un moment. Mais il est évident que vu l'époque où se déroule mon histoire, Edouard I était depuis un bon moment mort. Donc, c'est forcément pas lui dont je parle._

_Philippa__ de Hainaut est - ne peut pas être la mère de Edouard I (sa mère est Aliénor de Provence) - puisqu'elle est l'épouse de Edouard III (celui dont je parle dans c'te fic) et ils se sont mariés en 1329 (ce qui fait qu'elle devrait quand même apparaître dans ma fic mais pour le moment elle me sert pas). _

_Donc, voilà ce cours fort instructif, mais bien brouillon, pour vous tous et pour moi. Bisous !_

**Lisalune**: si t'es en retard dans la publication de ta fic à cause de HP6 et bien je te comprends, vu que je suis aussi dans le même cas ! Je viens de terminer le tome et je suis déjà impatiente (le mot est trèèèèèèèèès faible de lire le tome 7) ! HBP est vraiment... y' a pas de mot. On peut juste s'incliner devant notre senseï JKR !

**Bvv31389** : Lol, les cliffanger ça me connaît depuis le temps, t'as vu ça ? Lol. Je peux battre mon record, tu verras. Harry/Ginny... j'en dirai pas plus... (Essaie de deviner), lol. Bisous !

**Dragonia** : Coucou ma puce ! Tu seras certainement en vacance là. Tu reprendras notre rituel à ton retour ! Bisous pleins ! Tu vas me manquer !

**Rebecca-Black** : J'y go pour la suite ! Bisous.

**Laumie** : T'es dans la merde ! Je vais faire en sorte que tu sois aussi accro à ma fic qu'aux kom de Mando, lol. Bon, je file taper la suite.

Bon, je vois que tout le monde me réclame le retour de Mando ! Dites-le si voulez que j'abandonne c'te fic pour me faire à l'écriture de nos délires à elle et à moi dans l'univers de Hp. Parce que je commence vraiment à me poser la question de l'utilité de ma fic, lol.

Bref, j'ai republié le chapitre 13 et cette fois-ci il y a les koms de Mando ! Et comme d'hab, c'est une pure merveille de conneries ! Alors, vous pouvez allez jeter un coup d'oeil pour vous marrer car ce chapitre 14 sera "soft". En résumé : d'ici la fin des vacances, les koms de Mando seront certainement décalés.

Donc, voilà, j'ai tout dit et je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 14 : Le poids de l'égoïsme

Agenouillé près du lit où reposait le corps de la jeune sorcière, Drago observait son épouse. A force de la regarder ainsi depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée au manoir, il avait fini par saisir les moindres particularités de son visage, son grain de peau, la douceur de ses lèvres.

Etendue dans ce lit, elle avait tout d'une princesse attendant son prince… Et lui, il ne l'était pas. Et pourtant, elle était bel et bien enchaînée à lui. Rien ni personne ne pourrait ignorer le lien qui s'était établi entre eux cette nuit lors de cette étrange cérémonie censée les unir à jamais.

Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de son épouse. Dans son profond sommeil entendrait-elle les mots qui s'apprêtaient à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres ? Qui sait ? Mais même si elle les entendait, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne les croirait pas. Pourquoi prêter foi à la parole d'un serpent ?

_Si tu entendais ces mots, je suis certain que tu t'y opposerais, ma belle Gryffondor. Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. Si je m'en étais tenu à la bonne impression que je t'avais laissée lors de notre première rencontre, tu me verrais sans doute sous un autre jour aujourd'hui. Mais il a fallu qu'en véritable et digne Malefoy, je te fasse du mal... Je ne peux que regretter. Car m'excuser... A quoi bon puisque le mal est fait. Un mal pour toi. Une bénédiction pour moi. Voilà quels sont les deux points de vue de notre mariage... C'est un désastre et pourtant je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'accorder ta liberté... _

Il caressa une dernière fois sa joue avant de se pencher sur elle et de poser délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix... A partir de maintenant, ce n'est plus que toi et moi, Hermione. Maintenant, je suis la seule personne sur qui tu devras compter... Tu es à moi toute entière. Et ce que tu portes en toi... _

Son regard pour la première fois se posa sur le ventre de la sorcière. Sous les draps, il ne percevait rien. Il aurait voulu les écarter pour pouvoir apercevoir l'endroit où son enfant avait fait son nid.

S'il calculait bien, elle devait bientôt en être à son troisième mois. Ce qui signifiait que son fils ou sa fille ne pointerait le bout de son nez que vers courant avril. Cela lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour se familiariser avec la grossesse de sa femme.

Il se releva.

Même si l'envie de réveiller la sorcière était grande, il se résigna à ne rien tenter de tel. Elle devait se reposer surtout que sa journée n'allait pas être de tout repos avec ce qui l'attendait ce soir.

Il posa un dernier regard sur Hermione avant de quitter leur chambre. Il descendit les escaliers en prenant soin de traîner les pieds, et se dirigea vers l'aile du manoir où se trouvait la salle à manger. Il retrouva ses parents attablés déjeunant en silence comme à leur habitude. Un couple bien étrange que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

_Mais le mien risque d'être tout aussi étrange_, se dit-il amer.

"- Ton épouse n'est pas avec toi ?" demanda Lucius.

Drago allait répondre lorsque une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

"- Ne m'enterez pas trop vite, _père_, railla-t-elle. Je suis là."

Drago se retourna pour voir Hermione sur le pas de la porte, fraîche et dispo, dans une robe somptueuse, les cheveux nattés. Mais ne venait-il pas de la quitter à l'instant même ?

_Magie bien évidemment, _songea-t-il alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire malicieux.

Dormait-elle réellement ? La question le turlupinait. Il tenta de se remémorer les mots qu'il avait glissés à son oreille alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre et qu'il pensait stupidement qu'elle dormait. Non, il n'avait rien dit de compromettant concernant ses sentiments. Son orgueil était sauf.

Sous le regard médusé de son époux, Hermione alla prendre place à la table en prenant soin auparavant de faire une révérence à Lucius et à Narcissa comme s'ils étaient des souverains. Mais ne l'étaient-ils pas au sein de leur manoir ?

"- Vous m'avez l'air remise de la cérémonie", jugea Lucius.

"- Quelques gouttes de sang perdues n'allaient tout de même pas me tuer. Je suis solide."

"- C'est que nous voyons", dit Narcissa.

"- Et bien Drago, vas-tu rester encore longtemps debout ? Assis-toi donc."

"- Oui, père."

Drago s'installa près de sa jeune épouse.

"- Quel est le programme de cette journée ?" demanda Hermione.

"- Cela !" répondit Lucius en jetant le journal devant elle.

Hermione saisit la Gazette sur la table. Drago se pencha vers elle pour voir ce qui avait furtivement tiré les traits de la jeune sorcière.

_"Enfin le dénouement", _titrait la Gazette.

"- Pour une fois l'article de Rita est assez positif, fit remarquer Hermione. Je me doute que l'intervention d'un certain Malefoy a dû jouer dans cette soudaine gentillesse à l'égard de ma personne."

"- Exact ma chère, avoua Lucius. Vous avez certainement de nombreux défauts mais désormais vous êtes une Malefoy et je ne tolèrerai pas que quiconque salisse ce nom. Ce qui vaut également pour vous."

"- Ne croyez pas que vos menaces me fassent peur. Si je dois désormais vivre à vos côtés, je ferai en sorte que notre cohabitation se fasse sans heurt. Mais si vous tentez de me rabaisser ou de me soumettre, je vous montrerai ce dont je suis capable... Sur ce, je vais prendre congé de vous. Je me sens encore un peu fatiguée. Un elfe m'a appris que vous aviez commencé à décorer la salle du bal, Narcissa. Continuez ainsi, belle maman. Bonne journée à vous Lucius."

Hermione fit grincer sa chaise, se leva puis quitta la salle.

"- Me prend-t-elle pour sa servante ? s'offusqua Narcissa. Elle a un de ses toupets !"

"- Il fallait bien cela pour vous plaire, mère", railla Drago.

_Si seulement tu savais, mon fils_, pensa-t-elle.

Narcissa esquissa furtivement un sourire - que les deux hommes ne remarquèrent pas - avant de rapprocher son verre à ses lèvres.

"- Pour le moment, elle pense pouvoir imposer sa voix mais elle déchantera bien vite..."

"- Père, ce n'est pas à vous de lui apprendre à obéir. Elle..."

"- Je doute fort que tu puisses imposer ta voix dans ton mariage, Drago !"

"- Croyez-vous que je sois trop faible envers ma femme !"

" Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis intimement convaincu. Réfléchis donc un peu sur ton comportement envers elle depuis votre rencontre... mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Ce sentiment est encore nouveau pour toi. Lorsqu'il se sera éteint - parce qu'il en est toujours ainsi - tu verras à quel point tu as été idiot de te laisser guider par ton coeur. Et vois-tu Drago, je jubile déjà à l'idée de ce que tu feras subir à cette femme qui a osé te réduire à l'état d'épave."

Sur ces mots, Lucius se leva en souriant narquoisement.

"- Apprends qu'un Malefoy n'aime pas, dit-il en posant un regard sur Narcissa. Sa nature est de haïr… Simplement de haïr. Tu le comprendras bientôt."

Et il sortit de la salle.

"- Etes-vous de son avis, mère ? Bien sûr que oui. Je n'imagine pas Narcissa Malefoy déplaire à son mari en disant le contraire de ce qu'il pense."

"- Tu es injuste envers moi, mon fils."

"- Vous ne devriez pas user du terme "fils". Lucius vous désapprouverait. Ne m'a-t-il pas renié ? Je ne suis désormais qu'un visage pour lui. J'ai perdu la fierté de mon père et certainement la votre... et je crois avoir perdu le peu d'estime que j'avais de moi... mais tout cela ne doit pas vous intéresser. Je vous laisse, mère."

"- Drago !"

"- Oui ?"

"- Prends donc un peu exemple sur ta femme" dit-elle avant de sortir dans un bruissement de tissu.

Bouchée bée, Drago demeura pétrifié devant les paroles de sa mère. Hermione un exemple à suivre ? Il n'en revenait d'avoir entendu cela et encore plus venant de la bouche de sa mère. Narcissa serait-elle en train de tomber sous le charme de sa belle-fille ou avait-elle toujours admiré la jeune sorcière depuis sa venue au manoir ?

Oui, mais quelque soit l'opinion de Narcissa, celle de Lucius primerait toujours au sein de cette maison.

Drago passa dans le salon mais la curiosité le mena vers la Salle de bal. Il cogna un elfe dont les mains étaient surchargées de tissus.

"- Fais donc attention où tu mets les pieds !" gronda Drago qui se savait pourtant en faute.

"- Je suis désolé, maître."

"- C'est assez ! Va-t-en !"

L'elfe s'éloigna piteusement.

Drago soupira.

Il devinait déjà ce qu'il l'attendait en passant la porte de la salle de bal. Une dizaine d'elfes occupés à accrocher des rubans, des tentures et autres sous les yeux vigilants de Narcissa qui ne tolèrerait aucune fausse note durant cette fête en l'honneur de son fils.

C'était toujours ainsi.

Comme durant ses anniversaires, il fallait que cela soit toujours somptueux. Il fallait que le manoir scintille de luxe pour épater la galerie de Serpentard mais également pour faire envier les sorciers. Parvenir à éblouir alors que toutes ces lumières n'étaient qu'artifices.

Il ouvrit les grandes portes et vit l'activité frénétique qui s'y déroulait malgré l'absence de Narcissa. Les elfes se gardèrent bien de lui recommander de sortir de peur de recevoir une punition.

Drago avança jusqu'au centre de la salle puis contempla ce lieu devenu étrangement féerique qui bientôt serait témoin d'un évènement qu'il voulait inoubliable autant pour lui que pour Hermione, même si pour le moment elle clamait le contraire.

Il l'imaginait déjà évoluer au milieu de cette pièce, ravissante dans une robe spécialement créée pour elle et dont les tons du tissu rivaliserait avec la teinte des plus belles émeraudes de ce monde.

_Hermione..._

"- Drago !"

Il se retourna brusquement vers la porte.

"- Oui, mère ?"

"- Ta présence ici n'est pas désirée avant ce soir. Fais-moi le plaisir de quitter ce maison le temps pour nous de terminer tous les préparatifs."

"- Je ne comprends pas pour quelles raisons vous donnez tant d'importance à une fête qui ne le sera pas pour aucun d'entre nous, mère."

"- Nous sommes des Malefoy, voyons. Que dirait nos amis et le monde des Sorciers si nous ne donnions pas une réception digne de ce nom ?"

"- Foutue réputation", cracha-t-il entre ses dents avant de passer devant sa mère.

"- Ne sois pas grossier, Drago !"

"- Vous ne semblez pas saisir une chose, mère. Même si vous vous donnez tant de mal pour sauver les apparences, vous n'empêcherez pas les gens de jaser sur ce mariage."

"- C'est pour toi que je fais tout cela."

"- Pour moi ? Réellement ? Soyez donc un peu honnête avec vous, si cela est possible bien entendu. Vous dites déployer tous ces efforts pour moi mais la vérité est tout autre. Vous le faites surtout pour vous ! Vous pourriez prendre le temps de me demander pour quelles raisons j'ai porté mon choix sur Hermione. Vous pourriez prendre le temps de me demander ce que je souhaite réellement. Vous pourriez prendre le temps de me comprendre mais vous ne le faîtes pas ! La seule chose que vous faites c'est d'écouter Lucius. Ce soir vous ferez comme si Hermione était de notre monde, vous ferez en sorte que les gens oublient ce qu'elle est mais cela ne sera pas... ça ne sera JAMAIS possible ! Préserver le nom des Malefoy au point de jouer les autruches... vous le faites très bien, mère."

Drago s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de Narcissa l'interpella.

"- Comment veux-tu que je te comprenne, Drago, alors que des barrières demeurent entre nous ?"

"- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai installé ces barrières !"

"- Tu savais très bien ce que tu obtiendrais en te liant à cette femme ! As-tu pris le temps de chercher une solution acceptable autant pour préserver les Malefoy de la honte que pour préserver cette femme d'une vie qu'elle haïrait ? Tu as voulu cette union en ton âme et conscience, tu as désiré imposer ton choix comme tous les Malefoy... tout cela pour t'opposer à ton père comme il l'a fait avec le sien avant toi. Ne me demande pas de tenter de comprendre un fils qui a toujours désiré ressembler à son père. Aujourd'hui, tu obtiens les fruits de tes efforts et tu te plains... Non, Drago ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer. J'écoute mon époux parce que je le dois, c'est le rôle de toutes femmes. Je tiens à être digne dans mon rôle même si je n'approuve pas la façon de faire d'aucun d'entre vous deux. Et si je tiens à ce que cette réception soit réussie... crois-moi c'est plus par solidarité féminine que pour faire plaisir à Lucius ou à toi."

Sur ce, Narcissa planta son fils devant la porte et alla crier ses ordres aux elfes.

Drago observa quelques instant sa mère dont le visage était levé vers les fenêtres dont les rideaux avaient été changés. Il lâcha un juron avant de quitter la salle de bal, furieux contre lui-même.

Les mots de sa mère résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Ses reproches étaient bel et bien fondés.

Pourquoi se plaindre de l'attitude des autres alors que la sienne était tout aussi blâmable ?

_J'ai eu ce que je voulais_, songea-t-il en montant les escaliers qui menait à ses appartements. _Aux yeux de Hermione je suis tout aussi exécrable que Lucius. N'est-ce pas ce que je voulais autrefois ? Etre aussi redouté que mon père ? Mais je suis devenue une pâle copie sans intérêt, une copie risible sur laquelle les sorciers riront ce soir... je ne sais plus... je ne sais pas ce que je veux pour demain... ou si... mais c'est impossible. Que dois-je faire ?_

Toujours des questions et jamais de réponses. Il en avait assez !

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Son brusque accès de rage fit sursauter la personne qui se tenait devant la cheminée, les mains tendues devant le feu, et emmitouflée dans une cape.

"- Où comptes-tu aller ?" demanda-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé d'un vert sombre.

Devant son silence, Drago soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer en plus avec Hermione après avoir subi les reproches de sa mère.

"- Ecoute, Hermione, si tu m'en veux toujours pour cette cérémonie dans la forêt... c'est une tradition dans ma famille. L'échange du sang est une façon de nous lier. Cela vaut tout autant que les paroles de vos prêtres moldus."

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il passa une main sur son visage.

_J'avais raison,_ songea-t-il en fermant les yeux. _Elle est bien rancunière. Si elle pense que je vais me mettre à genoux pour qu'elle..._

Deux bras s'entourèrent autour de son cou tandis que les lèvres effleuraient sa nuque.

"- Se pourrait-il que tu ais changé d'avis sur moi ?" dit-il amusé.

Mais en se retournant, ses traits qui s'étaient pourtant détendu un instant - lorsqu'il pensait avoir à faire à Hermione - se crispèrent subitement.

Il se releva subitement, contourna le canapé et saisit la jeune fille au bras avec l'intention de la jeter à la porte à défaut de pouvoir le faire par la fenêtre.

"- Dragounet tu me fais mal !" s'écria-t-elle en se débattant.

"- Puis-je savoir ce que tu viens faire chez moi !"

"- Lâche-moi ensuite je te répondrai !"

"- Parle ou tu le regretteras, Pansy !" rétorqua-t-il à bout de nerf.

"- Est-ce une de tes plaisanteries pour me rendre furieuse ?"

"- Cette menace n'était pas une plaisanterie !"

"- Je ne parle pas de cela ! Je parle de ton mariage !"

La phrase de Parkinson eut au moins le mérite de la libérer des mains de Drago, mais ne le calma pas pour autant.

"- Comment as-tu pu te lier à une autre que moi ! reprit-elle. Nous étions fiancés !"

"- Fiancés ? Désolé mais je n'ai jamais approuvé ces fiançailles. Trouve un autre malheureux pour réchauffer ta couche, comme tu le disais il y a quelques mois", railla-t-il.

"- Non, je ne désire que toi, Dragounet", dit-elle en s'approchant sensuellement de lui.

"- Je suis marié, Pansy, au cas où tu aurais oublié ce léger petit détail."

"- Oh, je le sais très bien, répliqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur le torse de Malefoy. Mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'avoir une maîtresse."

"- Pourquoi cette phrase - venant de toi - ne m'étonne-t-elle pas ? dit-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

"- Parce que tu me connais parfaitement, mon Dragounet."

"- Je te connais que trop bien, rajouta-t-il en se penchant à son oreille, ce qui fit rougir Pansy. Tu es une... Attends que je trouve mes mots..."

"- Une femme extraordinaire ?"

"- Plus que cela."

"- Une femme sensuelle ?"

"- Voyons, Pansy. Tu es trop modeste."

"- Que suis-je donc mon Dragounet ?" gloussa-t-elle totalement conquise par l'attitude de Malefoy à son égard.

Les lèvres toujours proches de l'oreille de Pansy, Drago lui coupa tout espoir.

"- Tu es une extraordinaire et une incroyable catin que je n'oserai jamais élever au rang de maîtresse par crainte de perdre le peu de fierté que je possède encore. Pour moi, Pansy tu ne vaux pas plus qu'une truie dans..."

La gifle qu'il reçut le fit sourire.

"- Tiens, mais se pourrait-il que j'ai atteint ta corde sensible ? Aurais-tu un coeur, Pansy ?"

"- Espèce de goujat !"

"- Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire."

"- Laisse-moi deviner, répliqua-t-elle railleuse. Serait-ce ta femme qui a osé te qualifier ainsi avant moi ? Mon pauvre Dragounet, serait-il possible qu'elle se refuse à toi alors qu'elle a certainement passé plus d'une nuit dans le lit de ton éternel ennemi, Harry Potter ?"

En voyant Drago serrer les poings, Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire victorieux.

"- Et dire que tu t'es liée à une orpheline dont les amis sont des Gryffondor et dont l'amant est..."

"- Retire ce que tu viens de dire !"

"- Pourquoi cries-tu autant, mon Dragounet ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que cet enfant est réellement le tien ? Je sais que c'est faux. Je suis certain que tu ne ressens rien pour cette Granger et que tu t'es liée à elle dans le seul but de t'opposer à ton père et de faire souffrir Potter par la même occasion. Tu vois, je te connais parfaitement Drago. Tu es quelqu'un de calculateur et d'égoïste comme ton père."

"- Ferme-là !"

"- Les vérités sont parfois difficiles à entendre. Ta chère Gryffondor doit te haïr en ce moment. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement puisque tu l'as arrachée à son gentil et adorable Saint Potter ? Sérieusement, Drago, tu es certain de ne pas vouloir de moi comme maîtresse ? Ta vie avec elle risque d'être celle d'un moine, ne penses-tu pas ?"

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Drago hurler contre elle, Pansy fut étonnée de le voir éclater de rire. Déroutée face la soudaine hilarité du Serpentard, elle perdit toute assurance.

Drago s'approcha d'elle avec une lueur étrange dans son regard. Pansy fit un pas en arrière, craintive.

Il saisit brusquement son menton.

"- Je suis un Malefoy, tu entends ! Quand je veux, je prends et cela sans demander en me moquant bien de recevoir l'autorisation ou pas ! Hermione est à moi ! Crois-tu vraiment que je lui laisserais me dire non si je la voulais ?" demanda-t-il en serrant ses doigts autour de la mâchoire de la jeune fille.

Pansy hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

"- Quant à affirmer qu'elle ait eu Potter comme amant... Je te demande – et c'est bien la première et dernière fois - d'aller voir tous les autres trouillards - ceux qui n'ont eu pas la stupidité de venir jusqu'ici pour me lâcher ces débilités - et de leur dire que je me ferai un plaisir de leur lancer un _Avada Kedavra _s'ils osent passer les portes de ce manoir dans le seul but de déverser leur venin lors de ma réception ! Peu importe ce que Granger a pu être et faire par le passé car désormais elle est une Malefoy ! Que l'un de vous l'insulte et c'est tous les Malefoy que vous insulterez ! Comprends-tu ce que cela sous-entend ?"

Elle acquiesça de la tête à nouveau.

"- Bien. Maintenant je veux que tout soit clair entre nous. Je ne veux plus te voir dans mes appartements et encore moins dans cette maison. Est-ce entendu ?"

Nouvelle approbation de la part de Pansy dont les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux sous la douleur que lui infligeait Drago en serrant aussi fortement sa mâchoire.

"- Donc, ce soir tu me feras l'honneur de ne pas t'inviter à ma réception. Je te dispense de venir nous féliciter, ma femme et moi. Nous t'en serons reconnaissant, ma chère Pansy."

Drago relâcha enfin la pression autour de la bouche de la Parkinson puis ouvrit la porte.

"- Au revoir."

"- Je te jure que..."

Il la poussa au dehors puis claqua violement la porte au nez.

"- Quelle journée de merde !" lâcha-t-il en s'adossant contre la porte. D'abord, ma mère ensuite Pansy... Je sens que les femmes m'en veulent énormément aujourd'hui. Il ne manquerait plus que ma propre femme..."

Son regard se posa à l'autre bout de la pièce. La porte de la chambre était fermée.

_Merlin, faîtes qu'elle dorme et qu'elle n'ait rien entendu de ma conversation avec cette maudite Pansy !_

Drago traversa leur salon et se posta devant la porte, le coeur battant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une scène de ménage maintenant.

"- Pas la peine de la chercher."

Il se retourna vivement en entendant la voix moqueuse de Pansy. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il entra dans la chambre et ne vit aucune trace de Hermione.

"- OU EST-ELLE ?" gronda-t-il.

"- Il se trouve qu'en utilisant ta cheminée, je suis tombée sur elle. Elle a été surprise de savoir que j'étais ta fiancée et..."

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop !

Drago avança à grand pas vers Pansy qui prit immédiatement ses jambes à son coup. Elle traversa le long couloir qui menait vers les escaliers et les dévala à la hâte. Mais elle tomba inopinément sur Lucius qu'elle bouscula.

"- PANSY REVIENS ICI !" continuait à crier Drago quand il remarqua au bas des marches son père et Pansy qui tentaient se de dépêtrer l'un de l'autre.

"- Que se passe-t-il encore ! s'écria Lucius en se relevant et sans prendre la peine de tendre la main à Pansy qui dû se relever seule. Peux-tu m'expliquer tout ce bazar, Drago ? dit-il en désignant Parkinson."

"- Je suis venue féliciter votre fils pour son mariage et il se trouve que j'ai été très mal reçue. Ce qui semble être devenu une habitude chez les Malefoy. A force de vous lier à des Sang-de-bourbes..."

Cette phrase lâchée par Pansy fut comme une déclaration de guerre autant pour Drago que pour Lucius.

"- SORTEZ DE CETTE MAISON, LADY PARKINSON !"

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Pansy s'était ruée sur la porte pour sortir du manoir laissant le père et le fils se toiser du regard.

"- Voilà où toutes tes bêtises nous mènent, Drago ! Le nom des Malefoy est désormais associé à cette insulte. Je me demande si ta mort n'aurait pas été préférable !"

"- Elle l'aurait été !", répliqua-t-il en descendant les escaliers puis en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

"- Où vas-tu ?"

"- Cela ne vous regarde pas... Lucius", rétorqua-t-il sèchement avant de claquer violement la porte derrière lui.

La colère, la haine, la frustration bouillonnaient dans ses veines. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'éloigne du manoir autant pour son bien que pour ceux qui y habitaient.

_Hermione..._

Il s'immobilisa, le cœur battant.

Il devait la retrouver.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Pansy.

_Si je mets la main sur cette garce, je jure qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais se vanter d'être une femme !_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle détestait cet homme ! Elle détestait ces yeux gris de rapace, son sourire narquois sans cesse collé sur son visage. Elle détestait tout de lui !

Comment avait-il pu lui cacher qu'il avait déjà une fiancée ? Oui, sans cet enfant, Malefoy aurait épousé cette Pansy Parkinson. Il venait de briser la vie de deux jeunes filles seulement par égoïsme.

La tristesse de Pansy l'avait vraiment émue. Voir ses fiançailles rompues, ce n'était pas une chose à souhaiter pour une jeune fille. Et même si d'un côté Pansy évitait une union avec Malefoy, elle subissait la honte de cette rupture.

_Malefoy est vraiment un être méprisable ! _songea-t-elle furieuse. _Et dire que je ne peux plus me séparer de lui._

Hermione observa la cicatrice sur son poignet, mal lui en prit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en repensant à la lame qui avait glissé sur sa peau laissant derrière elle un filet de sang. Elle avait craint un instant que Malefoy lui ôte la vie. Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais sans le vouloir cette cérémonie avait fait remonter des souvenirs à la surface. Cet autel ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de son cauchemar...

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était sa soudaine fatigue juste après que Malefoy ait recueillie son sang et le sien dans le calice. Qu'avait-il fait ensuite avec cet objet ?

_Pourquoi se poser autant de questions ?_ pensa-t-elle en s'installant à une table. _Pour le moment, je suis loin du manoir des Malefoy. Profitons de cette fuite car le retour risque de ne pas être agréable._

Elle soupira.

Narcissa n'allait pas apprécier son départ d'autant qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne. Mais après les pleurs de Pansy, elle avait été à ce point furieuse contre Malefoy qu'elle avait désiré s'éloigner du manoir avant de commettre l'irréparable sur son époux - quoique cela lui aurait permis de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de lui.

Mais si Pansy lui avait remis un peu de poudre de cheminette pour quitter le manoir, elle n'en possédait pas pour son retour.

_Pas grave, j'irai voir les jumeaux. Ils auront certainement de quoi m'aider. En attendant..._

Elle ouvrit sa bourse et compta ses gallions. Elle aurait sans doute assez pour acheter quelques livres.

_Oui, pourquoi pas ! Allons nous détendre dans une boutique de livres et ensuite nous passerons voir Fred et George et je rentrerai ensuite pour me préparer à la soirée de ce soir. Pas de Drago à l'horizon alors profitons de cette journée même si le ciel est gris._

Sur cette décision, Hermione quitta la taverne et entreprit de flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse, le coeur plus serein mais toujours aussi lourd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Ne pensez-vous pas que vous dramatisez largement la situation ?"

"- Moi, je dramatise ?" reprit Drago comme s'il ne comprenait pas la signification de ce mot.

"- Oui, tous les couples se disputent et il arrive que certaines dames aiment à s'éloigner quelques temps pour réfléchir. Je suis persuadé que votre épouse..."

La chaise sur laquelle était assise Drago tomba brusquement au sol. Drago s'était rué sur l'auror et le tenait au col.

"- Mon épouse n'est pas comme les autres ! Quand je vous dit que son absence n'est pas normale, vous devriez me croire au lieu de me débiter vos sornettes !"

"- Voyons Drago, calme-toi", toussa Narcissa.

"- Je ne me calmerai pas tant que ma femme ne sera pas à mes côtés !"

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le retour de Hermione. Il était parti à sa recherche mais en vain. Il avait cru qu'elle était peut-être rentrer au manoir mais non...

Où était-elle bon sang ! Tout cela à cause de Parkinson.

"- Et dire que nos invités ne vont pas tarder à s'annoncer", fit remarquer Narcissa ce qui eut le don d'énerver davantage Drago qui aurait voulu cracher sur cette maudite soirée.

Malefoy lâcha l'auror - le pauvre homme, envoyé en urgence par ses supérieurs, regrettait de s'être déplacé pour si peu - et alla se poster près des hautes fenêtres.

Le jour avait décliné, depuis dix bonnes minutes, à l'horizon tout comme son inquiétude s'était accrue.

_Je savais que j'aurais dû tuer Pansy,_ songea-t-il énervé. _Mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu pitié de cette garce. Comme quoi la bonté et Malefoy, ça ne va pas de pair. _(Il passa une main dans ses cheveux les décoiffant au passage, tout en soupirant.) _Que ferais-je si je perds Hermione et le bébé ? J'aurais vraiment tout perdu cette fois... Par Merlin ! Je te jure de me montrer plus conciliant envers cette Miss-je-sais-tout si tu me la ramènes saine et sauve avec le bébé... Je te demande juste de me ramener ma femme et mon enfant... rien que ça... Je ne te demande pas son amour, ni d'avoir le pouvoir dans ce monde...Jje te demande juste de les préserver parce que je n'ai pas su le faire... et si tu dois prendre ma vie en contrepartie..._

"- Je suis persuadé que ma tête de mule de bru n'est pas en danger. Une Gryffondor ne peut que survivre vu leur acharnement, n'est-ce pas Drago ?"

Il tourna la tête vers sa mère, assise sur le canapé. Sans le savoir - ou peut-être que si - Narcissa venait de lui remonter légèrement le moral. Car au final, il ne fallait pas oublier que Hermione Granger épouse Malefoy, était connue autant pour ses dons en magie que pour son caractère.

Soudain, une explosion dans la cheminée les interpella. Sûrement Lucius qui revenait avec quelques membres du ministère. Il n'allait pas apprécier l'absence de sa belle-fille.

Mais lorsque la fumée s'évapora, ils découvrirent avec stupeur Harry Potter portant dans ses bras une Hermione évanouie.

Alarmé, Drago se rua sur le couple avec l'intention de séparer les deux amis. Mais Narcissa se plaça derechef entre son fils et le couple.

Elle passa une main sur le visage de la jeune sorcière qui ne sourcilla pas. Elle ordonna aussitôt à l'auror de prendre Hermione, ce qu'il fit sans broncher même si son rôle n'était pas vraiment de jouer les portes-malade. Ensuite, il suivit Narcissa hors du grand salon.

"- Content de me revoir, je suppose", ironisa Harry qui époussetait ses vêtements.

"- Que fais-tu chez moi ?"

"- Est-ce la seule chose qui t'intéresse ? Savoir ce que je fais ici ? Réfléchis un peu Malefoy. Crois-tu que je viendrais chez toi juste pour le plaisir de bavarder avec toi ?"

"- Ne joue pas les malins avec moi, Potter !"

"- J'allais oublier, commença-t-il narquois. Je te félicite ! Tu mérites une récompense pour toutes les mauvaises choses qui sont survenues à Hermione ces derniers temps."

"- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de venir m'importuner chez moi ?"

"- Rien, si ce n'est la vie de Hermy qui m'importe par dessus tout !"

"- Tu penses être le seul ?"

"- Oui, répliqua-t-il sans détours. Parce que je sais que je suis le seul à qui elle s'est confiée ! Alors que je tentais de lui redonner le sourire, toi tu es venue lui rappeler ses années de souffrance !"

"- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant quiconque et encore moins devant toi, Potter !"

"- Tu peux lui imposer ce mariage mais en aucun cas tu ne pourras lui imposer de t'aimer, Malefoy ! N'espère jamais recevoir autre chose que de la haine de la part de Hermione !"

Qu'aurait-il pu répliquer à cette vérité ?

Les poings serrés, Drago tourna le dos à Harry. Une douloureuse prise de conscience l'empêchait de renvoyer l'importun. Bien qu'il haïsse Harry et bien qu'il soit le maître dans cette maison en l'absence de son père, il ne se donnait pas le droit de congédier celui qui lui ramenait Hermione après des heures d'angoisse.

Et puis, il était plus que certain que la jeune sorcière réclamerait son ami dès son réveil. Et même s'il ne supportait pas l'idée de la voir dans les bras du Survivant, il devait au moins lui accorder ce caprice.

Il était condamné à la voir rire, pleurer et aimer sans pouvoir intervenir dans sa vie. Elle ne lui parlerait jamais de son passé comme elle semblait l'avoir fait avec Harry...

Hermione ne lui appartiendrait jamais entièrement. Seul son corps lui appartenait, elle gardait son coeur et son âme pour un homme plus sincère, un homme qui mériterait son amour... Harry Potter.

"- Où était-elle ?" demanda-t-il la voix cassée.

"- Elle s'était égarée. Je l'ai découvert dans l'Allée des Embrumes."

"- Et on peut savoir ce que tu y faisais ?"

"- Je chassais des mangemorts pour mon dîner, railla-t-il. Je me demande comment tu as pu la laisser quitter ce manoir ! Moi qui croyais qu'en devenant une Malefoy elle serait séquestrée entre quatre murs. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas te faire obéir, toi le grand Malefoy !"

"- Tu fais bien de me rappeler la désobéissance de ma femme. Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, je vais sévir. Un petit _endoloris_ fera sûrement l'affaire, tu ne penses pas ?"

"- Dis-moi franchement, tu préfères qu'elle souffre plutôt..."

"- Oui ! Je préfère la voir souffrir que de la voir avec toi !"

"- Tu es un égoïste, Malefoy !"

"- Et j'en suis fier, Potter ! Il n'est pas question que je te cède ce qui est à moi !"

"- Ce qui est à toi ? Crois-tu que Hermione soit un bien ?"

"- Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, c'est qu'elle est devenue mon épouse par l'échange de nos sangs.

"- Si elle pleure..."

"- Cela m'étonnerait que tu puisses l'entendre si je l'enferme dans une tour. Et même si tu en doutes, je connais ma femme. Que je lui fasse les pires outrages, elle n'en fera part à personne. Elle est bien trop fière pour cela. Quand je te disais qu'elle était parfaite pour moi."

"- Vous êtes demandé, messire Potter."

Leurs regards convergèrent vers la porte où se tenait Narcissa, puis les deux hommes se toisèrent. Harry tourna ensuite le dos à Drago. Cette préférence marquée le rendit encore plus amer; Hermione se montrait aussi cruelle que lui.

Narcissa ne manqua pas de remarquer la mine dépitée de son fils. Quelle douce ironie du sort : Drago ressentait enfin la douloureuse morsure de la jalousie. Elle qui désespérait de ne jamais le voir tomber amoureux... Malheureusement, vu la manière dont il s'était conduis avec Hermione et la façon dont il continuait à se comporter envers elle ne présageait pas d'un futur rapprochement. Et si Harry Potter venait mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire... Le seul bonheur de son fils allait s'éloigner à jamais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Merci Harry"

"- De rien, Hermy. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tu le sais."

"- Oui, je le sais", répliqua-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de son héros du jour.

Elle pourrait toujours compter sur Harry. Il ne la laisserait pas. Sa prévenance, sa gentillesse, il les lui offrait sans rien lui demander en échange. N'aurait-elle pas connu une meilleure histoire au côté d'un homme qui éprouvait envers elle des sentiments sincères et non-violents ? Elle aurait dû l'épouser plus tôt. Ainsi elle aurait évité cette union avec Malefoy.

Mais à quoi bon regretter aujourd'hui ? Il était désormais trop tard. Elle ne pourrait jamais se venger de Malefoy. Une vengeance ne lui procurerait qu'un bref instant de victoire mais ensuite que gagnerait-elle ? Elle serait toujours enchaînée à lui.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et ferma les yeux.

"- Toi qui étais si souriante, voilà qu'aujourd'hui tu es déprimée... Ressaisie-toi, Hermy. Ne te laisse pas abattre. Ne laisse pas Malefoy remporter la guerre !"

"- C'est si dur..."

"- Tu n'as qu'un mot à, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Même si c'est un crime, je t'enlèverai à lui. Nous vivrons ensemble loin du monde des Sorciers. Accepte de me suivre, Hermy. Moi je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse."

"- J'aurais dû t'épouser plus tôt ! larmoya-t-elle. Pourquoi ai-je été aussi stupide ! Pourquoi ?"

"- Chut, ne pleure plus, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur ses joues goûtant au passage à ses larmes. Mais quand il fut sur le point de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Hermione s'écarta légèrement.

"- Il vaut mieux que tu partes, Harry. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Malefoy serait capable de te faire s'il nous surprenait enlacés."

"- Pars avec moi."

"- Ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Je dois accepter ma situation même si c'est dur... Je l'ai promis à mon bébé."

"- Ton courage fait honneur aux Gryffondor, dit-il."

"- Je ne pense pas. C'est tout simplement l'instinct de survie qui me guide."

Harry posa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de se lever.

"- Tu trouves toujours la bonne réplique, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

"- Je sais."

Ce sourire qu'il lui arracha fut sa plus grande récompense. Enfin, Hermione percevait le bout du tunnel, un rayon de soleil qui s'immisçait parmi les ténèbres de ce manoir. Et dire qu'il était le responsable de ce changement.

Il remportait une bataille contre Malefoy qui perdait peu à peu du terrain. Un jour ou l'autre, il était certain que Hermione ne supporterait plus sa captivité dans ce manoir. Ce jour là sonnerait la défaite totale de Malefoy.

Harry sourit une dernière fois à Hermione avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle le regarda disparaître derrière la porte dorée de ce palais sans saveur, avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit parmi les draps de soie. Une vraie princesse. Mais rien ici ne la fascinait pas.

Comment pouvait-on vivre heureux même dans toute cette richesse ?

_"Si aujourd'hui tu penses vivre un cauchemar, pense que moi je le vis depuis ma naissance. Et que cette maison dans laquelle tu te trouves aujourd'hui a été la seule que j'ai connue. Ai-je le droit de me plaindre de quoique se soit ? Ai-je le droit de refuser ce que j'ai eu et qui a été refusé à d'autre ? Ce droit Potter le possède parce qu'il est le seul à avoir connu un calvaire... Qu'il tende la main et il recevra au centuple ce que vous croyiez que je possède... Mais que moi je lève un seul doigt et je recevrai la honte d'avoir osé demandé de l'aide..."_

Pourquoi trouvait-elle le moyen de s'apitoyer sur le sort de Malefoy ?

Elle vivait une drôle de relation avec lui. Mélange de haine, de tristesse et de désir.

Hermione fut subitement arrachée à ses pensées par des applaudissements. Elle se redressa pour voir Malefoy adossé contre la porte, un sourire indéchiffrable sur son visage qui loin de la rassurer lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

Il devait fulminer. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle s'était enfuie sans prévenir personne. Mais elle se voyait mal entamer une dispute avec lui alors que leurs invités n'allaient pas tarder à s'annoncer. Elle pouvait tenter de le résonner mais elle doutait d'y parvenir avec Malefoy.

Elle se releva de manière à pouvoir lui faire face.

Ses longs cheveux flottaient librement dans son dos, superbe dans une fine tunique noire... La même vision offerte à Harry.

"- Drago, dit-elle, je voudrais que l'on s'explique calmement."

"- Que l'on s'explique ? A quel propos, ma dame ? De votre aversion pour votre époux, de votre soudaine fuite ou bien... de votre héros du jour", ajouta-t-il narquois.

"- Harry a eu la gentillesse de me ramener alors que j'étais perdue ! Et il a su me réconforter..."

"- Oui et avec quelles belles paroles ! J'en ai eu la larme à l'oeil, railla-t-il. Quand aurais-je l'occasion d'assister à l'acte deux ?"

"- Tu... Tu as osé nous espionner ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'honneur, Malefoy !"

"- Il est vrai qu'à côté de Saint Potter, je ne fais pas le poids ! Mais… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois conduite ainsi avec lui dans _notre_ chambre ! Il faut croire que tu n'as aucun scrupule ! Me trahir dans ma propre maison ! A la place de Potter, j'aurais insisté un peu plus. Je suis certain que c'est que tu aurais apprécié."

Outragée par ces propos, Hermione se rua sur Malefoy. Il n'avait pas le droit de douter de son intégrité et encore moins de l'insulter ! Si elle devait défendre son honneur, elle le ferait !

Mais sa révolte fut vaine car Drago lui saisit les poignets et accentua la pression de ses doigts.

Impuissante et blessée dans sa fierté, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.

"- Je ne suis pas une femme de petite vertu ! Tu m'entends ! Je n'ai jamais été une de ces femmes qui vendent leur corps pour obtenir..."

"- C'est vrai, coupa-t-il. Je suis désolé. J'oubliais que toi tu ne réclame aucun gallion."

"- Je te hais, Malefoy ! Plus que tout au monde, je te hais ! Tu es méprisable ! Tu ne respectes rien ni personne !"

"- Tu ne m'apprends rien... Mais sache tout de même que c'est avec moi qu'il faudra compter désormais, ma chère femme ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est moi qui te possède et pas Potter. Ce n'est pas dans son lit qu tu seras mais dans le mien ! Et si jamais l'idée de t'enfuir avec lui ou l'idée de me tromper avec lui t'effleurait, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, je te promets qu'il ne survivra pas ! Et ce sera le cas de tout homme qui osera porter les yeux sur toi ou osera t'aimer. Tu les regarderas souffrir milles morts depuis le toit de notre maison sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt... Voudrais-tu être la cause de leur malheur ? Veux-tu causer la mort de ton Potter ?... Tu vois, l'égoïsme a parfois ses avantages. On ne dépend et on ne se préoccupe que de soi-même."

"- C'est injuste "

"- Oui, la vie est injuste, mon ange et cela depuis la création de ce monde. N'imagine pas tout changer seule. Tu n'y arriveras pas avec tes petits poings. La justice n'existe pas. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Et veux-tu que je te donne un exemple d'injustice ? Des milliers de femmes rêveraient d'un cadre aussi confortable pour élever leur enfant, loin de la rue et de la famine. Toi tu as eu la chance d'éviter cette misère mais tu te plains. Franchement, tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre et pourtant tu fais la difficile... Belle injustice, non ?"

"- Je n'avais rien demandé ! Je ne voulais rien !... Juste vivre comme je le souhaitais pour une fois... Je ne demandais pas grand chose !...

La colère de Drago retomba d'un cran. Une fois de plus, il se montrait odieux envers elle alors qu'il s'était promis quelques minutes plus tôt de se montrer conciliant. A croire qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien dès qu'il s'agissait de Hermione. Et à cause de sa stupidité, il rendait le terrain encore plus facile pour Harry qui en profiterait pour séduire Hermione.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire", dit-il.

"- ce est pas ce que tu voulais dire ! Te moquerais-tu de moi, Malefoy ! Tu pensais tous ces mots ! Tu ne peux pas m'insulter et ensuite vouloir réparer ta faute en me disant que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire ! J'ai un coeur au cas où tu l'ignorerais !"

"- Je le sais ! cria-t-il en lâchant son poignet. Et je voudrais te l'arracher pour éviter qu'il ne batte pour un autre !"

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la chambre derrière lui laissant une Hermione hébétée.

"- A quoi joues-tu Drago ?"

**A suivre...**

Et que je termine ce chapitre et que je souffle, lol. Finish ! Ys ! Je vais aller boire une grenadine sur ma terrasse et profiter du soleil... Moi aller taper la suite ? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Laissez-moi souffler, lol.

Bisous pleins à tous !


	15. Le début d'une trèves

Coucou !

Et me voilà ! Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont lu ma song-fic « La gitane » !

Je reviendrai sur d'autres mais il me faut juste trouver des chansons donc si vous avez des propositions je suis toute ouie. Si vous avez une chanson que vous voudriez voir mis en scène, n'hésitez pas ! Lied et moi, on vous sera reconnaissante de nous donner des idées !

Bref, revenons aux RAR :

**Dragonia** : Lol mon ange, t'es trop douée comme arbitre. Oui, on va dire que Ryry a emporté une manche mais pas la guerre. Pour preuve, lire ce chapitre.

**Floflokids** : elles étaient comment tes vacances, ma chère Flo ? Pleins de palmiers, des coquillages et des beaux mecs à la pelle ? Euh pour les beaux mecs, c'est sur que si y'avait pas Drago... un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé, comme on dit. lol

**Dame Jessica :** Ah Drago plus gentil ? C'est possible ! La preuve dans quelques lignes en dessous.

**Rebecca Black** : Deux mots : Vive Drago !

**Sarah Black** : A mon avis, notre bad boy va comprendre que la gentillesse et l'amour ça peut rapporter gros. Il a dû suivre ton conseil.

**Darkim**** the queen of konery** : je te comprends parfaitement pour l'hésitation à propos de devoir te retaper l'histoire alors que les cours c'est loin. Mais, faut me faire confiance, je vous garantie de ne pas trop vous noyer sous cette matière. Bon, pour Mando, va falloir attendre. Miss se prélasse dans la jungle vosgienne avec son Simba adoré donc pas question de les déranger pour l'instant. Mais elle reviendra (je l'espère bien parce que je suis en manque de Mdr, moi)

**Miss.S.Black** : J'en connais une qui veut que Hermione tombe raide dingue dans les bras d'un certain dragon. Je me demande qui c'est ? lol

**Lisalune** : Pour tout fan de Drago, HP6 c'est forcément un cru bien plus royal. Non moi pas spoilers, promis. Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu l'idée de sortir la phrase : "je chassais des mangemorts pour mon dîner" Ca c'est encore un coup de l'alcool Mdr. C'est fort ce truc là.

**Rose Potter** : Moi sadik ? Jamais qu'un peu, lol. J'ai coupé parfaitement le chapitre et sans un gros cliffanger alors pourquoi me jeter la pierre, ma chère Rose ? Allez, je sens que tu vas encore plus aimer la fin de ce chapitre (perverse s'abstenir pour le moment) Et oui ! Avouons un fait : c'est à cause de toi que Mando a arrêter ses commentaires ! Jetez les pierres chers lecteurs, lol. Mais non, n'inquiète. C'est juste que vacances plus un Simba qui attend sa Jane égal Mando feignante comme moi. Un peu de patience, elle reviendra.

**Arténouille** : Je crois que tu as bien fait de changer le cerveau de Drago car là... Je le reconnais plus. Limite il est devenu un Gryffondor... Horreur et damnation ! Redeviens un Serpentard Drago ! Et oui, JKR a osé... c'est un choc terrible. Pour Mando, voir les réponses au-dessus. Et quand à ton spectacle de pom pom girls, il était super ! T'es douée !

**Bvv31389 **: Moi aussi j'en suis pas revenue quand j'ai lu le surnom de Narcissa. Ah, les surnoms que vous donne les proches c'est toujours très drôle. Bref, j'ai lu aussi le bouquin vu que moi aussi je suis pas patiente. Alors dis-moi contente pour le couple que tu portes sur ton coeur ? Et merci pour ta review sur mon autre fic hp !

**Etincelle de vie** : C'est cool les vacances ! je suis en totale osmose avec la nature et mon ordi qui se demande s'il aura un jour des vacances. Non, mais il croit que je vais lui accorder des jours de congé alors que ma vie tient à un fil face à des lecteurs fous ? pas folle la Feylie.

**Paradise** : Oh, merci ! Si c'est ta première review, faut fêter ça. Feylie cogite qu'est-ce que je pourrais t'offrir ? Fleurs ? Non, trop passe-partout. Un week-end pour 2 à Ibiza ? Non, trop people. Une journée à la Ferme avec Jordy ? Non, je tiens à ta vie. Alors quoi ? zut ! le cerveau de Feylie fume Euh... ça te va si je t'offre juste ce chapitre ?

**Jay** : hé hé hé... Drago Malefoy amoureux ? Enfin... ça se pourrait bien. Joue-t-il un jeu ? On parle de Drago donc... possible. Mais à toi de juger.

**LunDer** : Après ta review, j'ai eu qu'une envie c'est de rapprocher notre cher couple pour le meilleur et... pour le rire ! Je rigole. Bref, tu verras bien à quel stade de rapprochement, ils en sont.

**Laumie** : Toujours aussi violente ma Laumie. J'ai déjà une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, pas de chap de CCS mais... je ais vite allez travailler pour l'avoir dans la semaine. C'est que je tiens à ma vie

**Jun Rogue** : coucou ! C'est gentil à toi de passer. Fais comme chez toi, lol.

**Zeeve**** lelula **: Ma grenadine était super ! Rien à redire sauf que j'ai eu du mal à traîner les pieds vers l'ordi ensuite. J'ai comme l'impression qu'un mauvais génie à empoisonner ma grenadine pour me démotiver à taper.

**Arawn** : salut amie à ma chère Lyly ! Moi aussi je suis fan de Buffy (pub : j'ai fait une song-fic dessus avec le couple Spike/Buffy... et mais j'y pense : Spike et Drago sont tous les 2 blonds et se sont des anges déchus... Serait-ce pour ça que ma Lyly et moi on adore leurs couples qui font très Hate/Love ? lol) Pour le doc, désolé faudra demander à Lyly. Je ne l'ai plus. En fait, j'ai effacé le doc dès que j'ai acheté le bouquin (pour pas encombrer la mémoire de l'ordi). Bref, je m'attendais pas à ce que me le demande... encore désolé...

Pour ce chapitre, une belle soirée en perspective pour notre célèbre couple Drago/Hermione. Et comme Feylie est aux commandes, ben forcément va y avoir encore des disputes, de la rigolade (pas pour les persos, bien sûr, lol) et pour une fois une trêve entre nos deux tourtereaux. Bref, un chapitre fort divertissant pour moi... pour vous ? Je sais pas. A vous de juger.

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 15 : Le début d'une trêve ?

Hermione se leva une nouvelle fois de sa chaise, marcha de long en large dans la pièce avant de se tenir devant le miroir, examinant sa tenue pour la énième fois. Incapable de contenir son angoisse, elle se déplaçait nerveusement dans ses appartements dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs.

En vain.

A la fois agitée par la réception et anxieuse à l'idée de ne pas plaire à Narcissa, Hermione était à deux doigts de perdre patience. Elle aurait voulu oublier cette soirée pour penser à toutes celles qu'elle aurait pu passer avec Harry et Ron, mais elle aurait surtout aimé ôter son déguisement pour retrouver sa simplicité. Narcissa n'avait pas lésiné sur le luxe de ses vêtements, ce qui n'étonnait pas la jeune sorcière.

Hermione ne se reconnaissait plus dans le reflet de cette femme parée d'une somptueuse toilette qu'aucune reine n'aurait osé dénigrer. Ses cheveux parsemés de fils dorés se tenaient sagement au sommet de sa tête dans une coiffure nécessitant dizaines d'épingles. Elle adorait tout de même la robe, aux longues manches évasées, qui épousait parfaitement ses nouvelles rondeurs.

Il fallait au moins avouer que même si son sang et son appartenance n'étaient pas à la hauteur, son apparence ferait honneur à sa nouvelle famille.

_Ma nouvelle famille_, pensa-t-elle en allant se rasseoir sur sa chaise. _Je vais devoir prouver que je suis digne d'eux alors que le cœur n'y est pas._

Dans quelques minutes, elle se mêlerait à des personnes dont elle ignorait l'identité ce matin encore. Ils joueraient la comédie comme elle en ferait de même avec eux. Aucun lien ne se tisserait réellement entre ces étrangers et elle. Car à quoi bon se mentir sur cette belle mascarade ? La présence de certains invités serait surtout due à l'étrangeté de son mariage avec Drago. Un Malefoy avec une fille de moldus. Un Serpentard avec une Gryffondor. C'était irréel, grotesque, absurde mais surtout c'était une insulte faite aux sangs purs.

Et sa dispute avec Drago n'avait rien arrangé. Elle serait seule. Irrémédiablement seule. Drago serait là mais jubilerait sûrement à l'idée qu'elle se sente perdue au milieu d'une foule de Serpentard qui lui serait hostile.

_Pour le moment, tu as l'avantage Drago, mais je ne te donnerai pas la joie de me rabaisser devant tes amis._

Hermione tendit sa main vers le verre posé sur la table qu'un elfe avait rempli il y a de cela dix minutes.

_Je sens que cette soirée va être la plus étrange, la plus difficile et la plus… Serpentard que je n'ai jamais connu_, songea-t-elle en buvant d'un trait le contenu de son verre.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur Narcissa. Comme à son habitude, sa tenue et son allure faisaient honneur à son statut.

- Vous êtes ravissante, dit-elle en posant un regard sur Hermione.

Hermione répondit par un "merci" murmuré timidement. A quoi rimait ce compliment ? Narcissa cherchait sans doute à l'apprivoiser avant qu'elle ne se mêle aux invités.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment, rétorqua-t-elle, mais un simple constat.

- Je ne le voyais pas autrement, répliqua la jeune sorcière.

- Levez-vous.

Hermione s'exécuta en serrant les poings.

Ses nerfs ne tiendraient jamais dans une telle famille. Le père, la mère et le fils allaient la rendre folle avant que son bébé ne naisse. Mais peut-être que cela était une de leur stratégie. Ils espéraient certainement l'aliéner afin qu'elle perde ses droits sur son enfant.

_Ils seraient capable de m'envoyer à St Mangouste_, songea-t-elle. _Mais ils ne m'auront pas aussi facilement. J'ai promis de tenir le coup, et je tiendrai !_

Narcissa s'approcha d'elle.

- Tenez moi cela, ordonna-t-elle en lui remettant un petit coffret de velours bleu.

Minutieusement, Narcissa inspecta la tenue de sa bru à la recherche du moindre faux pli, jugeant de l'état de sa coiffure et allant jusqu'à regarder les émeraudes pendues à son cou. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Narcissa paraissait satisfaite.

- Vous êtes parfaite.

- Compliment ?

- Cette fois, oui. Ouvrez ce boîtier.

_Et encore des ordres_, se dit-elle en soupirant. _Elle oublie sans doute que je ne suis pas un elfe mais sa belle-fille ! A moins que je me sois transformée en elfe depuis mon arrivée ici._

- Que vous ai-je dis ?

- Une dame ne doit _jamais _soupirer en public. Mais puis-je faire une entorse au règlement lorsque je suis avec vous ? osa-t-elle demander.

- Nous verrons.

Cette réponse surprit Hermione qui s'attendait à un « non » catégorique. Elle interrogea Narcissa du regard mais celle-ci lui ordonna une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la petite boîte.

Avec résignation, Hermione fit ce que sa belle-mère attendait d'elle. Elle fut surprise de découvrir une bague posée sur un lit de velours.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Narcissa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regardez plus attentivement la bague.

Sous l'injonction, Hermione étudia le bijou. Entremêlé autour d'un "M", un serpent la fixait de ses yeux désignés par deux minuscules émeraudes.

- Ceci sera désormais votre trésor, le signe que vous êtes bien une Malefoy. Il sera le sceau que vous apposerez sur tous vos documents. Est-ce entendu ?

- Oui... Mais pourquoi votre fils n'est-il pas venu me remettre lui-même cette bague ? Il me hait encore plus, c'est cela ?

- Je vais vous donner un conseil, ma chère Hermione. Peu importe les circonstances qui ont pu vous mener vers ce mariage, peu importe les sentiments que Drago ou vous ressentez l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre... Face au monde, vous verrez qu'il est bien plus sage de se serrer les coudes. Vous êtes mariés et vous attendez un enfant, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est grand temps de taire vos désaccords et de chercher un terrain d'entente pour le bien de cet enfant à naître ?

Instinctivement, Hermione baisa les yeux vers son ventre.

- Je ne vous garantie pas que votre vie avec les Malefoy sera aussi idyllique que celle passée chez Potter. Je ne vous garantie pas que vous aurez des amis sincères parmi les Serpentard. Je ne vous garantie pas non plus que je saurai vous apprécier comme semble vous apprécier vos anciennes connaissances... La seule chose que je puisse vous garantir est que tant que vous vivrez ici, vous ne manquerez de rien et que je serai malgré tout votre plus fidèle alliée.

- Pourquoi me tendez-vous une main à moi... moi qui ne suis qu'une fille de moldus ?

Narcissa leva le menton de Hermione.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Tenez vous droite, le menton fière et ayez l'allure d'une souveraine ! Agissez comme une Malefoy et conservez vos préceptes de Gryffondor. Vous serez sans aucun doute une étrangeté lors de cette soirée mais vous êtes la seule à pouvoir imposer le respect. Allons-y.

Narcissa lui tourna le dos et passa la porte. Hermione mit la bague à son annulaire et contempla sa main gauche ainsi décorée.

_A moi d'imposer le respect parmi cette bande de Serpentard,_ songea-t-elle décidée.

Elle sourit puis, rassemblant ses jupes, courut après Narcissa. Elle retrouva sa chère belle-mère au bout du couloir. Vu la manière dont elle la regardait, Narcissa n'appréciait pas son comportement.

- Je vous en prie, un peu de tenue.

- Les gens ne s'étonneront-ils pas si je passe les portes de la grande salle sans Drago ?

- Vous utilisez enfin son prénom ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Mon fils vous attend au bas de ses escaliers.

Hermione s'approcha de la rampe et vit en effet Drago qui patientait nerveusement.

Il fallait oublier cette stupide dispute. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller avec Harry dans sa chambre conjugale. Drago avait raison sur ce point. Elle aurait dû faire comprendre à son ancien ami qu'elle était une femme mariée et qu'elle devait désormais adopter une certaine conduite pour ne pas entacher sa réputation et celle de son époux.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Narcissa. L'air conspirateur de cette dernière étonna la jeune sorcière.

- Dites-moi, belle-maman, mon cher époux ne vous aurait-il pas mandé auprès de moi pour calmer ma colère à son égard ?

- Que voulez-vous ? Un homme reste un homme face à une femme. Il craignait que vous ne refusiez de lui adresser la parole... Ce qui ce soir aurait été une vraie catastrophe pour deux jeunes mariés supposés amoureux.

- Amoureux ? Vous voulez que je fasse croire que...

- C'est un ordre, ma chère. Tout comme j'ai ordonné à Drago de calmer sa colère. Vous allez faire honneur au nom des Malefoy mes chers enfants.

- Très bien !

Et d'un pas furieux, Hermione descendit les marches manquant de s'emmêler les pieds dans sa longue robe. Lorsqu'elle fut sur la dernière marche, Drago se retourna.

Hermione se perdit un instant dans ses yeux gris que quelques mèches venaient barrer. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Drago s'inclina devant elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière tant cette marque de respect était étrange venant de sa part. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, son sourire narquois était de nouveau collé sur ses lèvres.

Il lui tendit la main. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ceux de Malefoy, Hermione tressaillit. Ses nerfs étaient vraiment à fleur de peau. Son coeur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine.

Les paupières closes, elle se donna un instant de répit avant d'aller se jeter parmi des serpents aux venins acides. Elle respira un grand coup puis rouvrit les yeux. Drago la regardait amusé. Elle lui dédia une ravissante grimace mais il resta maître de lui-même surtout parce qu'il apercevait Narcissa qui venait à eux.

Drago passa son bras sous celui de son épouse. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui. Son visage était impassible.

Il se pencha alors à son oreille.

- Tu es prête à enterrer nos différends ?

- Prête à les taire pour ce soir, du moins. Nous verrons si...

- Cessez vos messes basses ! s'écria Narcissa en posant ses mains sur leurs épaules. Vos invités vous attendent.

Elle les précéda et marchant sur ses pas, le couple ne fit plus aucune remarque par crainte de réveiller à nouveau la dragonne.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. La lumière des bougies les happa subitement dans un autre monde.

Hermione fut ébahie devant la beauté des lieux. Des sortes de petits êtres ailés et lumineux volaient dans la salle, se posant selon leurs humeurs sur le lustre pendu au milieu du plafond et sur les candélabres qui parsemaient les recoins de la salle.

Des regards inquisiteurs convergèrent dans leur direction. Hermione s'immobilisa, le cœur en proie à un affolement soudain. Drago glissa sa main dans le creux de sa taille.

Des sourires passèrent sur certains visages, d'autres affichèrent une expression plus sombre. Mais quelques soient les jugements des uns et des autres sur Hermione, tous semblaient fort intéressés par la nouvelle lady Malefoy.

Ils avaient bien entendu eu vent des rumeurs courant sur Hermione depuis la parution des articles de Rita Skeeter. Personne n'ignorait donc quels coups d'éclat avait éclaboussé le couple récemment uni.

_Ils attendent tous de voir de quelle manière nous allons nous conduire l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre_, songea Hermione qui craignait que les battement de son coeur parviennent jusqu'aux oreilles de ses détracteurs.

De l'autre bout de la salle, Lucius vint à la rencontre de sa femme et du jeune couple.

Hermione trouvait en ce moment que la ressemblance entre le père et le fils était encore plus flagrante. Ils portaient la même couleur verte sombre sur leur cape et leur tunique, le même regard gris décidé et le même port princier.

Le patriarche s'arrêta devant sa famille. Il les contempla durant un moment et parut satisfait de ce qu'il voyait – _bien étrange_, pensa Hermione - puis leur tourna le dos afin de faire face à la foule. Sa femme Narcissa se tenant à sa droite.

Sa canne à la main, Lucius frappa le sol, signifiant ainsi qu'il désirait le silence. Il réussit à l'obtenir sans difficulté.

- Mes chers amis, commença-t-il d'une voix solennel, tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Mais je ne crois pas que la refuser aurait été bien intelligent. Mourir en cette belle nuit aurait été bien idiot, ne pensez-vous pas ?

L'assemblée se permit de rire.

Hermione tira sur la manche de Drago qui se pencha vers elle.

- Ton père les menace et eux... ils se réjouissent.

- Se menacer entre Serpentard, c'est comme...

- Plaisanter, c'est cela ?

- Pas exactement, mais on va dire oui. Chut, je crois que là...

Trop tard. Lucius venait de s'écarter tout comme Narcissa, les offrant à la vue de tous.

- Voyez comme nos jeunes mariés semblent déjà bien pressés de discuter en privé.

Un autre éclat rire résonna dans la salle.

Hermione grommela quelques mots que Narcissa aurait désapprouvé entendre, tandis que Drago reprenait une posture droite et digne.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ils furent assaillis par les curieux désireux de faire enfin connaissance avec la nouvelle lady Malefoy. Une longue valse interminable de noms et de titres s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres et qui – ô miracle de la part d'une Miss je-sais-tout - se perdirent dans la mémoire de Hermione.

« Ces émeraudes vous vont à ravir » entendit-elle de la part d'une lady Goyle ressemblant trait pour trait à son fils que Drago avait présenté comme un de ses "amis".

_Dans une huître_, voulut-elle répondre, fatiguée de devoir garder un sourire feint sur ses lèvres.

Les questions des uns et des autres l'agaçaient au plus haut point.

Ces présentations semblèrent également ennuyer Drago qui s'il n'y avait pas eu son père à proximité aurait quitté les lieux pour se réfugier au dehors du manoir, là où personne n'aurait pu le retrouver.

Lorsque enfin les présentations prirent fin, Drago saisit la main de Hermione et l'entraîna à l'écart près du buffet royalement garni de mets et de vins les plus exquis.

Sans prendre la peine de lui demander si elle désirait boire, Drago prit l'initiative de la servir. Hermione saisit le verre qu'il lui tendit puis reporta son attention sur les invités.

- Tous tes invités sont-ils présents ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Tous ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

_Etrange, _pensa-t-elle. _Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'être présentée à un membre de la famille Parkinson. Est-ce une bonne idée si j'en parle maintenant à l'autre tête de mule ?_

Hermione posa son verre sur la table et leva les yeux vers Drago.

- Qui y'a t-il ? s'enquit-il en remarquant l'attention dont il faisait l'objet. J'espère que tu ne désires pas danser. Je ne tiens pas à me ridiculiser.

- Mais c'est une bonne idée ! s'écria-t-elle en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Oublie cela.

- Non, je veux voir le grand Drago Malefoy se ridiculiser devant les siens. (Elle lui prit la main.) Je vous somme de m'accorder cette danse mon cher époux !

Un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, Hermione conduit Drago, sans autre forme de procès, au milieu de la salle où les couples avaient pris place pour une danse.

Les femmes s'inclinèrent devant les hommes qui en firent de même ensuite, puis elles tendirent une main à leurs partenaires Les corps s'approchèrent sans toutefois se toucher tel que le voulait la décence.

Au son de la musique les couples commencèrent la danse.

Hermione s'attendait à ce que ses pieds soient écrasés sous ceux de Drago mais il n'en fut rien. Elle fut même surprise qu'il conduise la danse avec dextérité.

- Tu t'es moqué de moi, marmonna-t-elle boudeuse.

- Quand cela ma mie ? demanda-t-il d'un air candide que Hermione trouva l'espace d'une seconde adorable avant de reprendre ses esprits et de penser que Drago était tout de même un démon.

- Tu prétendais que je te ridiculiserais si tu dansais.

- Et en quoi t'ai-je menti ? Je suis vraiment ridicule à danser avec une femme enceinte.

Volontairement, Hermione lui marcha sur les pieds. Drago grimaça mais reprit vite son air moqueur.

- J'adore te taquiner. Alors, ne m'ôte pas le seul plaisir que tu m'accordes.

Hermione s'empourpra devant le sous-entendu.

Drago glissa ses mains vers ses hanches puis la colla à lui. Leurs corps étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre. Hermione pria dans l'espoir que personne ne fasse attention à eux et surtout pas Narcissa. Elle allait encore la blâmer alors que seul son pervers de fils était, une fois de plus, coupable.

Drago se pencha à son oreille, la ramenant de ses sombres pensées.

- Sais-tu que je serais dans mon droit si je me décidais à t'emmener dans notre chambre pour... ?

Hermione posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Drago tout en le fusillant du regard.

- Tu n'as pas honte de dire cela devant témoins ?

- Et pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? Je suis marié avec une femme qu'aucun homme sain d'esprit n'oserait ignorer. Si je le faisais je serais certainement damné.

- Tu es beau parleur, Malefoy.

- Je ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire, ma chère. Si j'affirme une chose, c'est qu'elle est vraie.

Il plongea ses prunelles grises dans celles beaucoup plus sombres de son épouse, tandis que ses mains caressaient ses hanches.

« Pourrais-je t'enlever ta femme ? »

Sans s'écarter de sa dite femme, Drago incendia un certain jeune homme que Hermione jugea être Blaise Zabini.

_Bel homme_, pensa-t-elle en se souvenant des deux autres amis ou plutôt sous-fifre attitrés de Drago présentés plus tôt.

- Voyons, Drago, ne me dis pas que le célibataire volage va se transformer en mari jaloux ?

- Voyons Blaise, ne me dis pas que le meilleur de mes quelques amis Serpentard va passer dans ma liste de mes pires ennemis aux côtés des Gryffondor ?

Contre le torse de Drago, Hermione pouffa.

- Je vois que ton humour – qui de toi à moi est plus que déplorable - semble convenir à ta chère épouse, dit-il amusé.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, crois-moi je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de lui demander sa main. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Une femme qui rit est à moitié dans ton lit. La mienne y a succombé dès le premier soir...

Drago grimaça alors que Hermione lui écrasait de nouveau le pied. Fatiguée de batailler avec cette partie du corps de son mari, Hermione s'écarta de lui pour se tourner vers Blaise.

- Si vous désirez toujours de moi comme partenaire, messire Zabini, je puis être votre cavalière.

- C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte votre compagnie, lady Malefoy, dit-il en l'emmenant avec lui.

Lorsqu'il vit le clin d'oeil que lui adressait Blaise – un ami qui n'allait pas longtemps le rester s'il ne décollait pas de suite de sa femme -, Drago prit la direction du buffet tout en marmonnant des insultes contre tous les hommes présents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pourquoi ne vont-ils pas baver ailleurs que sur MA femme_, se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Il ingurgita un autre verre sans prendre la peine de savourer le goût. Combien de verre avait-il bu ? Il n'en savait rien... ou peut-être si. A chaque nouveau cavalier de sa chère et ravissante épouse.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir entre les bras d'un autre. Il ne supportait pas de voir d'autres mains se poser sur elle et se promener furtivement sur ses hanches.

_J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne saisissent pas une chose qui est pourtant TRES simple à comprendre : les hanches de Hermione m'appartiennent et je suis le seul qui ait le droit d'y toucher ! Mais allez savoir pourquoi personne ne semble saisir cette règle qui est pourtant loin d'être compliquée. A croire que les Serpentard sont vraiment tous idiots, hormis moi bien sûr. Ils mériteraient de recevoir un bon Avada Kadavra sur la tête. Ca aurait au moins le mérite de calmer leurs ardeurs._

Il voyait les efforts que Hermione fournissait pour se détacher de certains de ses partenaires, mais en vain. Tant qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt, ces hommes se sentiraient tout permis. Mais ils allaient déchanter bien vite. Demain, ils regretteraient cet irrespect envers sa femme et, par la même, envers lui.

Pour le moment, il voulait se venger de la manière dont Hermione l'avait envoyé paître en acceptant l'invitation de Blaise. Et même s'il désirait la soustraire de ses importuns, même si sa jalousie lui déchirait les entrailles, il ne bougerait pas de cette chaise, entouré de son cercle de Serpentard bien bavards dont Goyle et Crabble qui faisaient honneur au buffet.

Dégoûté, Drago se leva et prit congé de ses "amis", mettant ainsi fin à son supplice. Il vit alors sa mère sur le pas de la porte qui lui faisait signe. Perplexe, il alla à sa rencontre.

Parvenue à ses côtés, Narcissa le poussa aussitôt hors de la salle puis referma la porte derrière eux.

- Qu'avez-vous, mère ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il se passe que Pansy est...

- Si elle est à la porte, n'ouvrez pas. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal de respirer le vent froid d'octobre.

- Elle va ameuter nos invités. Les Parkinson semble avoir suivi les conseils de ton père en se tenant à l'écart de cette réception, mais Pansy... J'ai tenté de la convaincre de rentrer chez elle mais elle semble bien décidée à te voir.

- Lucius...

- Ne sait rien. Je ne tiens pas à mêler ton père à tes histoires, Drago. Il est temps que tu t'expliques avec cette fille pour le bien de tous.

Drago soupira.

- Entendu. Où est-elle ?

- Dans le petit salon.

- Je vois que vous l'avez éloignée d'ici, se moqua-t-il.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tous nos invités vous voient en tête à tête. Quel scandale tout de même !

- Mère ?

- Oui.

- Serait-ce réellement pour nos invités que vous avez éloigné Pansy ? Je me demande si vous n'avez pas une petite préférence pour Hermione... mais je dois certainement me tromper.

- Exactement ! Comment pourrais-je préférer cette orpheline à une Sang pur ? Voyons, Drago. Je pensais que tu me connaissais un minimum.

- Faites-moi penser à vous accorder une journée pour pouvoir discuter avec vous.

- Pour le moment, une autre discussion t'attend, mon fils. Dépêche-toi ou cette longue absence causera du tort à ton mariage.

Drago s'éloigna, bien décidé à clôturer au plus vite son entretien avec Pansy. Il dut traverser le manoir et monter quelques marches pour arriver au petit salon habituellement employé par les femmes. Sa mère l'utilisait peu mais le faisait entretenir comme toutes les autres pièces inoccupées du manoir. Peut-être que Hermione pourrait trouver une utilité à cette pièce dont la fenêtre donnait sur le jardin derrière le manoir.

Il l'imaginait assise sur une chaise, un livre posé sur son ventre rebondi et dormant paisiblement. Joli tableau qu'il tenterait à tout prix de rendre réel. Il trouverait bien un moyen... Transformer le petit salon en bibliothèque. Voilà la solution !

Drago ouvrit la porte et aussitôt une chose non encore identifiée se rua sur lui en l'appelant "Dragounet". Sa mère avait finalement eut raison de les éloigner loin de la grande salle. La voix stridente de la jeune fille le fit grimacer. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette fille.

_Je devrais vraiment remercier Hermione de m'avoir sauvé involontairement d'un mariage avec Pansy. Par Merlin, je crois que j'aurais été capable de demander à Potter de me tuer de ses mains pour échapper à cette folle._

- PANSY ! hurla-t-il en l'écartant violemment de lui, la faisant tomber sur les fesses.

- Tu m'as fait mal, Dragounet, se plaignit-elle en se relevant.

Drago claqua la porte derrière lui avant de répondre à Pansy.

- Remercie Merlin. Ce n'est que ton vilain postérieur qui a pâti de ma mauvaise humeur. Dis-moi Pansy, tu comprends l'anglais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment puisque je suis anglaise.

- Alors dis-moi, bon sang de bonsoir, pourquoi tu es ici ? Ni mon père ni moi ne voulions que tu remettes les pieds dans ce manoir. Et que vois-je là ! Toi ! Donc, deux conclusions s'imposent à moi. Soit tu ne comprends pas l'anglais - et je ne peux rien faire pour toi -, soit tu adores l'idée d'être jeté à la porte - ce que je ferai volontiers, je peux te le garantir.

- Comment trouves-tu ma robe ? Papa l'a commandée depuis la France.

Drago étudia la dite robe rouge un brin trop provoquante au niveau du décolleté. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Note pour plus tard, dit-il à voix haute. Ne jamais - et je dis bien jamais - commander de robes françaises. Cela vaut pour mon bien et pour celui de ma chère et tendre Hermione.

- Cette robe n'irait certainement pas à ta chère et tendre, railla-t-elle.

- Non, elle ne lui irait pas. Tu as raison sur ce point. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ?

- Bien sûr, se risqua-t-elle de répondre.

- Pour avoir déjà passé un séjour en France, je peux te garantir que cette robe n'est pas celle que porterait une dame digne de ce nom. Vu le tissu, tu te doutes qu'une paysanne n'aurait pas les moyens de se payer une telle toilette. Il reste donc une dernière catégorie de femmes réputées pour porter ce genre de robe censée attirer le regard des hommes. Dois-je aller plus loin dans mon explication ou as-tu comprends où je voulais en venir ?

- La seule catin dans ce manoir, c'est cette Granger !

- Il n'y a pas de Granger dans cette maison, Pansy.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise !

- En effet, mais comme je suis bon prince je te laisse une chance de rattraper cet écart d'expression.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être polie envers celles que je ne respecte pas. Même si ta femme est en ce moment même en train de jouer les dames devant tous tes amis, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est une prostituée !

La gifle que Pansy reçut fut si forte que les larmes jaillirent et inondèrent son visage.

- Ose encore...

- Je le dirai à nouveau ! cria-t-elle déterminée. C'est la vérité ! Personne ne peut réellement garantir d'ou elle vient, ce qu'elle a bien pu faire avec Potter et si cet enfant est vraiment le tien ! Elle reste et restera à mes yeux une...

Drago lui empoigna le bras et accentua la pression de ses doigts. Il rêvait de tendre ce cou si blanc et étouffer, une bonne fois pour toute, ses accusations.

- Drago, laisse là !

Son regard glissa vers la porte, où se tenait Hermione, puis revient se poser sur Pansy qui grimaçait de douleur. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa tunique puis la dirigea vers Parkinson.

- Drago !

- _Petrificus__ Totalus _!

Pansy fut immédiatement pétrifiée sans la possibilité de pouvoir émettre le moindre cri de protestation.

Drago passa au dessus du corps inanimé de Pansy et alla ouvrir les fenêtres.

- _Wingardium__ Leviosa _!

Le corps raide de la jeune fille se souleva puis Drago la fit léviter jusqu'au balcon mais au lieu de la laisser là, il l'envoya à l'autre bout du jardin se perdre parmi les buissons. Ensuite, il remit sa baguette dans la poche de son vêtement et accorda enfin un regard à Hermione.

Son visage ne présageait rien de bon.

_Et voilà une autre dispute,_ pensa-t-il. _A croire que nous sommes voués à ne jamais nous entendre._

- Qu'as-tu fait ! Tu n'avais pas à être aussi ignoble avec cette fille !

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il agacé.

- Parce qu'elle était ta fiancée et que tu devrais comprendre sa tristesse d'avoir été...

- C'est fou ! coupa-t-il. Pansy arrive ici pour t'insulter et toi... toi, tu lui trouves des excuses ! Es-tu maladivement naïve ou irrémédiablement idiote pour croire que Pansy te sera reconnaissante de quoique se soit ?

- Maintenant, c'est toi qui m'insultes !

- Désolé mais ta gentillesse excessive a le don de m'exaspérer !

- Désolé de ne pas être assez serpentarde pour toi !

Hermione tourna les talons, prête à quitter ce salon et à s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Drago.

- Hermione, attends !

Elle s'immobilisa en entendant son prénom.

- As-tu passé une bonne soirée entre les bras de tes admirateurs ?

Surprise par la question, Hermione se retourna subitement

- Mets ta jalousie de côté, Malefoy ! C'est toi qui m'as lâchement abandonnée pour aller discuter avec tes amis ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je passais après eux dans la liste de tes priorités !

Drago ne répliqua pas. Soupirant, il alla se pencher au balcon.

La nuit était froide mais c'était une belle nuit étoilée.

Bien qu'il ait les yeux levés vers le ciel, il ressentit la présence de Hermione qui l'avait rejoint.

Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole par crainte de devoir entamer une nouvelle dispute. Le silence pour le moment les calmait l'un comme l'autre.

Soudain, Drago se hissa sur la rambarde du balcon. Hermione lâcha un petit cri qu'elle étouffa en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Elle ne désirait pas lui créer le moindre sursaut qui lui vaudrait de tomber. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus la rambarde.

_Je me demande dans quel état est Pansy_, songea-t-elle partagée entre son envie de rire et son inquiétude pour la jeune fille qui allait sûrement sentir les effets de sa chute dès son « réveil ».

Drago ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre crainte mais plutôt de l'amusement. Il semblait habitué à demeurer en hauteur, ce que Hermione détestait de son côté.

- Malefoy, tu devrais redescendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Es-tu inconscient ? Imagine que tu fasses une chute.

- Je ne risque rien. Et puis, tu es douée en magie alors prends ta baguette et surveille-moi. As-tu passé une bonne soirée ?

- Une bonne soirée ? Tu parles ! Sans toi, une soirée n'en est pas une, ironisa-t-elle.

Drago tendit les bras à l'horizontale chaque coté de son corps afin de garder l'équilibre.

- Descends de là ! s'écria-t-elle réellement inquiète.

- Je descendrai à une condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Une nouvelle nuit avec toi.

- Moi qui croyais que tu me demanderais un simple baiser. Non, j'oubliais que j'avais à faire à un Malefoy.

- Je ne tenterai rien, Hermione. Ce que je veux c'est pouvoir rester... près de toi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander puisque de toute façon nous dormons dans le même lit, à moins que tu n'ais oublié ce détail. Venant de toi, je serais vraiment surprise au point de te conduire sur le champ à St Mangouste.

- En fait... Je crois que je ne partagerai pas ton lit.

- Quoi ? Est-ce une manoeuvre sournoise de ta part ? C'est du joli ! On va encore me dire que je ne me refuse pas à Potter mais à toi si !

- Non ! Ecoute au lieu de toujours t'emporter !

- Je ne m'emporte jamais !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si... bref, ajouta-t-il en voyant la bouche de Hermione s'ouvrir pour répliquer, je vais t'expliquer. Avec une chance tu sauras te taire.

- Tu...

- Je sais que ma conduite envers toi n'a pas été des plus nobles. Je t'ai pris le seul bien que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre… Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser pour mon acte. Cela ne servira à rien puisque le mal est fait. Et puis un Malefoy s'excusant, avoue que se serait plus que ridicule.

- Exact.

- Un jour peut-être, je saurai me faire pardonner... même si j'en doute. J'ai réfléchi après le départ de Potter. Il est évident que si je continue à jouer les bourreaux, je perdrai face à lui.

- Ce n'est pas une bataille, Malefoy !

- De ton point de vue, ma chère. De ton seul point de vue. Pour moi, Potter est un réel danger pour mon mariage. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te céder à lui ni aujourd'hui ni demain. Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement. Continuez mon époux. Vos explications me plaisent de plus en plus, ironisa-t-elle.

- Après maintes réflexions, j'ai décidé d'agir autrement. Devenir un héro comme Potter... ce n'est pas dans mes cordes. Etre aussi parfait qu'un Gryffondor... encore moins. Je suis un Malefoy et mes défauts ne seront sans doute jamais surmontables. La seule chose qui me reste à faire est de te prouver que mes qualités sont bien existantes.

- Et comment ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher totalement sur la question, mais ! J'ai déjà quelques idées.

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, répliqua-t-elle visiblement très amusée par la conversation.

- Une de mes idées - et je dois avouer que ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure - est de ne pas m'imposer auprès de toi.

- Dans quel sens ? demanda-t-elle candide.

Hermione fut prise d'une soudaine crise de toux – penser que Drago s'était lui-même interdit de toucher à son épouse avait le don de la faire rire − qu'elle calma vite en sentant le regard irrité de Drago.

- Ma dame, ne m'obligez pas à vous montrer sur le champ le fond de ma pensée. Croyez bien que vous auriez à répondre à certains de mes besoins de gré ou de force.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous seriez prêt à partager mon lit sans pour autant me toucher, et cela pour vous faire pardonner ?

- Vous êtes bien plus intelligente que Pansy.

- Elle n'a sans doute pas l'habitude de vos explications si...compliquées et farfelues.

Mais Hermione avait tout de même quelques doutes sur la proposition de Drago. Même si elle partait d'une bonne intention, elle imaginait mal le Serpentard rester de glace lorsqu'elle se blottirait contre lui. Il pourrait sans doute contrôler son esprit mais son corps le trahirait. Pourtant, elle le remerciait de cette initiative. Et puis la soudaine chasteté de Drago, l'intriguait voire l'inquiétait. Elle craignait surtout qu'il aille se divertir dans les bras d'une autre femme.

_Non, je ne suis pas jalouse, _se dit-elle. _Ce n'est pas possible. Drago n'est vraiment rien pour moi à part le père de mon enfant et accessoirement mon mari... il est donc normal que je veuille préserver notre couple de toutes intrigantes._

- Que penses-tu de mon idée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tiendras-tu paroles ?

- Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, je n'ai pas pour habitude de tenir parole, néanmoins... S'il y a une personne qui mérite que je transgresse quelques règles, c'est bien toi. Donc, je te promets de rester sage.

Perplexe, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Même si je venais à toi dans le plus simple appareil ?

- Soit un peu sérieuse ! rétorqua-t-il en tentant d'effacer les images qui s'immisçaient dangereusement dans son esprit.

- Je le suis. Je tiens à savoir si tu ne bondiras pas sur moi dès que les lumières seront éteintes.

- Je ne suis pas un animal. Je peux tout de même me contrôler.

- Vu ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mon cher époux, laissez-moi en douter.

- Je te promets sur ma vie que je tenterai de tout faire pour calmer mes pulsions !

- Sur ta vie ? Et bien, j'ignorais que tu aimais risquer gros.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux risquer quand je suis décidé à gagner.

- A gagner ?

Drago sauta prestement aux côtés de Hermione puis prit une de ses mains et la tira vers lui.

- Sache qu'au bout de ce chemin de croix que je m'apprête à parcourir, il y a le paradis...

- Et où est-il ce paradis que tu désires tant ?

- Entre tes draps, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Cette fois-ci, elle avait bien la preuve que Drago était bel et bien un démon. Comment pourrait-il gagner ce paradis qu'il bafouait par ses paroles ?

_Pourtant, il serait bien capable d'y aller en séduisant les saints seulement avec ses mots et avec son allure d'ange_, pensa-t-elle.

- Et si nous allions dormir ? proposa-t-il. Je suis fatigué et je suppose que tu dois l'être encore plus.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle. Mes pieds doivent... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à être aussi facilement soulevée de sol avec le poids supplémentaire que représentait le bébé.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Repose-moi avant de te blesser !

- Se pourrait-il que ma chère épouse s'intéresse finalement à mon humble personne ?

- Ton fils m'en voudrait si je tuais son père avant sa naissance ! Lâche-moi !

Drago ne l'écouta pas.

Ils rejoignirent la douce chaleur du salon.

Drago posa son précieux fardeau sur le canapé puis revient près de la fenêtre pour la refermer.

- Tu oublies Pansy !

- Et bien elle passera une nuit à la belle étoile.

- Fais-moi penser à ne jamais t'énerver au point que tu me fasses subir la même chose.

- Sauf erreur de ma part, tu m'énerves bien plus que Pansy. La seule différence est...

- Est que moi, j'ai le pouvoir de m'opposer à toi !

- Non, tu portes juste mon héritier. Mais dès qu'il quittera ton corps, crois-moi tu vas devoir payer ton affront.

- Nous verrons.

Drago passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Hermione et ôta une à une les épingles qui contenaient sa coiffe. Puis il s'assit à ses pieds pour lui ôter ses souliers.

- Passons la nuit ici.

- Pourquoi ne pas regagner notre chambre ?

- Parce que si nous devions retourner vers l'escalier principal pour rejoindre notre chambre, nous tomberions obligatoirement sur ma mère ou sur mon père qui nous obligerait à rester parmi nos invités. Ici, nous serons tranquille. Le temps qu'ils comprennent que nous n'avons pas quitté le manoir, l'aube se sera levé… Sauf si ma mère pense à fouiller ici.

- Si je déserte la réception… Ta mère va me tuer au petit matin !

- Mon père va aussi me tuer au petit matin. Donc, reposons-nous avant de mourir.

- Tu vas dormir sur le sol ?

- A moins que ne tu dormes sur moi, il n'y a pas de place pour deux sur ce canapé.

Elle se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci mon cher époux. Vous êtes un vrai chevalier lorsque vous vous donnez la peine d'être sympathique.

- Oui, et bien je vous prierai de ne pas trop ébruiter ce fait parmi mes "amis". J'ai une réputation à garder intact.

- Je me tairai, promis.

Et sur ce, Hermione s'allongea sur le canapé.

- Moi aussi j'ai réfléchi...

- Tu ne sais faire que cela, c'est bien connu.

- Et c'est ce qui te manque, d'ailleurs, répliqua-t-elle en tendant sa main vers sa joue pour lui pincer la joue.

- Ôte tes mains de là ! Tu vas me défigurer.

Elle rit.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment… j'enverrai un hibou à Harry pour lui dire que je refuserai de le voir à l'avenir.

- Et à la minute, Potter remettra les pieds dans mon manoir pour m'accuser de te séquestrer et de t'éloigner de tes amis. Il serait capable d'entreprendre une mission pour te sauver. Non, merci. Je ne tiens pas à avoir encore le mauvais rôle. Je vais sûrement le regretter mais... (Il soupira.) Tu pourras revoir Potter et tes amis Gryffondor, mais...

- Mais ?

- Je veux que tu sois à plus de trois mètres d'eux ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tous ces Gryffondor contaminent mon enfant et qu'il en devienne un. La honte suprême pour un Malefoy !

- Tu es vraiment idiot, Drago... Comment pourraient-ils contaminer... un enfant…

Drago contempla sa femme qui peu à peu glissait vers d'autres bras, ceux de Morphée. Lorsque ses paupières se refermèrent, il caressa sa joue.

- Finalement, il se pourrait bien que je parvienne à t'éloigner définitivement de Potter.

Un petit sac de flanelle tomba alors de la poche de la robe de la jeune sorcière.

Drago la ramassa puis l'étudia. Il finit par l'ouvrir et découvrit deux pendentifs. Celui qui lui avait offert et le second. Il regarda plus longuement le bijou. Il avait déjà vu ce symbole quelque part. Sans se poser plus de question, il remit les bijoux dans le sac et le posa près du visage de sa femme.

Drago se releva et appela un elfe. Puis avec précaution, il prit sa femme dans ses bras.

- J'avais raison. Lady Malefoy est maladivement naïve.

**A suivre...**

Rapports aux lecteurs : chapitre 15 terminé. Attendons vos instructions pour la suite de cette fic. Terminé.


	16. Le plus rusé des deux

Coucou ! Septembre revient après une longue absence comme moi, lol. Allez, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mais l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Je réussi à la choper il y a quelques heures et donc voilà pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui.

Pour commencer, remerciements à ceux qui ont lu ma song-fic "Envole-toi" puis les RAR :

**Dunkyfunny**, **Hazel Malfoy**, **Le saut de l'Ange**, **Lily,**

**Mademoiselle Wim **: merci pour tes reviews. Si mes fics te font rêver alors là... Je suis vraiment contente ! Parce qu'au final, c'est mon seul but. Les rêves y'a rien de plus beaux.

**Lux** : lol ! Voilà la suite pour pas que tu relises le chapitre 15, lol. Je croise les doigts pour tes résultats du bac de français qui arrive ce mois-ci !

**Bibidibabidibou** : oh y'a la fée marraine qui est venu me dire bonjour. Elle est où ma robe ? J'ai Drago qui m'attend au bal quand même, lol.

**Miss.S.Black **: Enfin une qui se préoccupe de mon Andrew, lol. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas le poids face à Drago mais bon... je l'adore aussi, lol. Andrew reviendra plus vite que tu ne le penses dans le prochain chapitre. Malefoy angélique ? Cherchez l'erreur mesdames et messieurs ! Lol. Disons qu'il sait comment se comporter quand il veut une chose, la preuve dans ce chapitre.

**Dragonia** : Moi aussi j'adore notre Cissy ! T'as pas encore vu de quoi elle capable quand il s'agit du bonheur de son fils, lol. Bref, c'est une femme dont les conseils sont avisés. J'aime bien les mères comme ça. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que la mienne soit ainsi, même elle s'en approche. Non franchement, tu crois que Drago va rester les bras croisés dans un lit en compagnie de Mione ? C'est pas un saint le Dray, et même s'il semble sincère (pour une fois) je ne lui donnerais pas le bon dieu. Pour le bijou, notre Dray a finalement réussi à cogiter et... Je t'adore aussi ma Lyly ! Je le dirai jamais assez ! Et encore merci pour les cartes ! Vive HGDM !

**Hermionedu69** : snif... Tiens je t'offre mes mouchoirs. Je voulais pas te faire pleurer, moi.

**Bvv31389** : tu m'as fait trop rire ! Si tu veux je te prête ma plume, elle est magique. J'aurais bien voulu me trouver dans ta voiture pour admirer ton visage tordu par un rire étouffé... soupir Je vois jamais les beaux spectacles, moi ! Pour la fin du chapitre, ne te prends pas la tête. C'est juste une phrase énigmatique destinée à vous faire réfléchir pour rien. Pour Drago, je pense que le fait qu'Hermione ait si vite accepté sa proposition est une preuve qu'elle est vraiment naïve pour croire un Serpentard de sa trempe... ce qui n'est pas si faux vu ce chapitre. Lol.

**Louve** : Comme le dit Narcissa dans ce chap, Drago et Hermione sont compliqués donc... pour savoir ce qui se passera entre eux...Je vous laisse juger par la lecture. Moi, je suis fatiguée de les écouter se disputer, lol.

**Phisoe**: Drago sait se montrer charmant comme il peut se montrer si... émotif (avis à ceux qui ont lu HP 6). C'est juste que le p'tit dragon de glace avoue mal ses faiblesses, ce qui est normal vu son éducation et vu son propre caractère. Et en fait, la suite est là !

**Lisalune** : Narcissa la dragonne... Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelée comme ça... A moins que mon esprit restreint ait fait "Drago égal Dragonne au féminin..." Lol. Mais bon, le plus important est d'avoir trouvé un surnom. Pour les répliques de Lucius... Il faut que je vous avoue que... En fait comme je l'ai chez moi, j'ai plus qu'à lui demander ce qu'il aurait dit à tel ou tel moment. Bien sûr, il travaille pas gratos et c'est ça me revient vraiment chères ses foutues répliques, lol. Pour les étoiles, c'est parce que c'est une de mes manies. Parfois, je cherche des réponses dans le ciel, lol. J'adore regarder la nature. C'est super pour calmer son esprit et se laisser allé à son imagination. Donc, le pauvre Drago a hérité de ma manie, lol.

**Rebecca-Black **: LOL ! Je crois qu'à force d'être appelé "Dieu", la tête de Drago va finir par ne plus passer les portes. Déjà qu'il est pas modeste, le p'tit serpent de glace alors si en plus on en rajoute... C'est Hermione qui va trinquer puisqu'elle l'a à la maison, lol.

**Rose Potter **: Contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre 15, ça me rassure, je vous le jure. Oui, il était plus rose parce que je vous le devais bien, non ? C'est comme la vie. Parfois y'a des moments difficiles et d'autres plus agréables. Et qu'on soit foncièrement méchant, je suis certaine que tout le monde a une personne à ses côtés qui peut vous faire réagir autrement. Mais bon, c'est mon point de vue. Et je suis DESOLEE ! Je savais pas pour le "Rose", lol. Donc, je dois t'appeler comment ? Ranga ? Tu le réserves certainement à tes amis et à ta famille, non ? Bon disons que d'ici le prochain chapitre, je t'aurai trouvé un surnom. Je suis une pro pour ça. La liste de mes victimes est longue pour mon plus grand bonheur, lol. En tout cas, merci ! Gros bisous !

**Arténouille** : non, tu es normale, c'est juste moi qui écris des conneries parfois. Mais pour éclairer juste un peu ton chemin va voir la réponse faite à Bvv31389. Mando a lu ta review et ça l'a fait rire. Elle reviendra mais laissons lui le temps, lol.

Mando je vais finir par te faire écrire ma fic si ça continue, lol. Et pars pas !

**Dame Jessica **: Pour la réplique d'Hermione, c'est tout simple. En fait, dans une autre version du chapitre, j'avais mis une autre phrase et je crois que je me suis embrouillée, bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est une réplique qui ne sert à rien, sauf peut-être à montrer qu'Hermione n'est pas douée pour les répliques Mdr. Autant qu'elle prenne des cours particuliers chez son mari (moi à sa place je dirai oui sans hésiter, lol).

**Floflokids**: Salut Flo ! La suite est là ! Bisous.

**Etincelle de Vie **: Terrain miné quand même. Snif, merci pour tes répétitions. Je n'ai peut-être pas le don de Mariah Carey mais j'ai un don quand même, lol. Et je crois que je l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Et puis, pour la tranquillité de vos oreilles, il vaut mieux que je reste dans le domaine de l'écriture plutôt que de pousser la chansonnette, lol. Bisous !

**Tcheur Teufel **: Pour la famille Kelsey... Oui, il y a un rapport. Laisse faire le détective Drago Malefoy. Il saura éclairer nos lanternes, ce gentleman, lol. Et nous reverrons ce cher Andrew qui est quand même le seul à avoir pu amadouer notre Serpentard préféré. Il a ça de commun avec Hermione, lol.

**Paradise** : Les cadeaux, j'adore en offrir ! Mais tu m'en fais un en me laissant ta review. Quant au fan-club. Alors, là Mando est toujours d'attaque pour Drago. Elle serait même capable de me lâcher pour lui, lol. Alors ouvrez votre fan-club.

**Ari** : Merci ! Tu me rassures parce qu'à dire vrai le chapitre 15, celui qui est tout romantique et rose m'a posé problème... J'avais peur de perdre toute l'essence du vrai Drago Malefoy (méga Lol) , j'ai stressé à mort en priant pour que vos reviews ne réclame pas ma tête. Mais vu qu'elle est toujours sur mon tronc, c'est bon signe. Mais que direz-vous de ce chapitre ci ?

**Estelle01** : Bisous Miss !

**Shaeline** : Je me dépêche pour la suite, promis !

**LunDer** : Et dire que dans ce chapitre ils arrivent à discuter encore plus calmement que ça en devient presque effrayant... La dernière phrase est prononcée par Drago et pour explication voir plus haut, lol. Te prends pas la tête.

**Jay **: Lol, désolée de ne pas avoir assez de nourriture pour toi, lol. Espérons que ce chapitre ne te laissera pas sur ta faim... ce qui, de toi à moi, serait étonnant si ce n'était pas le cas, lol.

**Laumie **: LAUMIEUUUUUUHHHH ! Alors toujours là ? Bizarre parce que je suis toujours en vie, moi. Tu m'as pas encore tuée... t'attends mes chapitres avant de le faire, avoue, lol. Hermione sensible au charme de Dray ? Un peu mais... Pour l'histoire du pendentif, se référer à la page 123 du chapitre 4 du tome 56, lol. Tu verras en lisant, miss. Gros bisous et à plus sur MSN, si je parviens à m'y connecter tôt dans la journée. Minuit c'est pas trop la joie, je suis toujours fatiguée, lol.

Bref, voilà les RAR terminées et bouclées ! Place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 16 : Le plus rusé des deux

Oser ou ne pas oser se rendre chez les Malefoy ? Telle était la question qu'Harry se posait depuis une bonne heure voire depuis son réveil - si on ne tenait pas en compte sa nuit blanche. Pattenrond s'impatientait de ne plus voir sa maîtresse et malheureusement c'est lui, le célèbre Harry Potter, qui faisait les frais de la mauvaise humeur du félin.

La meilleure solution était d'envoyer un hibou à Hermione mais pourrait-elle recevoir une lettre signée _Harry Potter_ ? Les Malefoy intercepteraient le message avant qu'il n'ait pu atterrir dans les délicates mains de la jeune sorcière.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre lui-même au manoir. Mais cette idée comportait tout de même un hic. Il ne voulait surtout pas causer davantage d'ennuis à Hermione. Pourtant, en égoïste qu'il était, il désirait la revoir même si cela devait causer du tort à son amie. Il désirait surtout s'assurer de ses propres yeux que Malefoy n'avait pas abusé de son autorité en maltraitant Hermione.

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry ne remarqua pas la porte qui s'ouvrait timidement sur une tête rousse. Ce fut lorsque Pattenrond s'agita à ses pieds qu'Harry prit enfin conscience de la venue de son ami.

- Ton humeur s'est-elle améliorée depuis hier ? demanda le roux qui s'installa aux côtés d'Harry sur le canapé.

- Elle ne s'améliorera pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé le moyen de séparer Hermione de Malefoy, maugréa-t-il.

- C'est bien ma veine, soupira-t-il dépité. Tu es toujours aussi déterminé.

- J'ai l'impression que tu serais prêt à bénir leur union. Traître ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione.

- Tu te trompes. Seulement, moi je suis capable de reconnaître ma défaite. Hermione ne nous appartient plus. Alors à moins de tuer Malefoy, je ne vois pas comment les séparer.

- Et bien, je le tuerai s'il le faut ! déclara-t-il en se levant brusquement.

- C'est cela... et moi je suis le Survivant ? (Ron prit Pattenrond sur ses jambes après l'éclat de son ami.) Harry tu n'as rien d'un meurtrier. Oui, tu es en colère contre toi parce que tu n'as pas pu sauver Hermione des griffes de Malefoy. Oui, tu en veux à la fouine parce qu'il a réussi à gagner cette fois. Mais non, tu ne le tueras pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis le Survivant, le Saint Potter ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Parce que si tu tuais Malefoy, Hermione t'en voudrait éternellement. Elle ne te pardonnera jamais d'avoir ôté la vie à un homme seulement par jalousie. Alors un conseil, calme tes pulsions meurtrières et pense un peu à...

- Et si je trouvais une potion pour... !

- Harry !

Pattenrond quitta les bras de Ron pour s'éloigner de ces deux déchaînés incapable de s'expliquer sans hurler.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu messire Moralisateur ?

- Depuis que mon ami veut à tout prix égaler les méfaits de Tu-sais-qui.

Pattenrond miaula à ce moment, attirant l'attention sur lui et surtout calmant les deux hommes.

- Quand te décideras-tu à le rendre à Hermy ?

- Je le voudrais mais... J'ai du mal à m'imaginer débarquant dans le salon des Malefoy avec un chat dans les bras.

- Harry Potter craint les Malefoy ? C'est stupéfiant.

- Absolument pas !

Harry prit Pattenrond dans ses bras, plongea sa main dans le bocal contenant de la poudre de cheminette et s'approcha de la cheminée.

- Allons-y !

- Harry.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as poussé à me rendre dans le nid des serpents ?

- Tu as vu l'heure ? Importuner des gens dès l'aube... Ce n'est pas convenable.

- Pas grave ! Il s'agit des Malefoy. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de personnalités hautes placées qui nous feraient pendre pour notre impolitesse.

L'image de Lucius Malefoy passa nettement dans la tête de Ron. Il connaissait déjà l'homme durant la journée, un vrai modèle de gentillesse. Qu'en serait-il au levé du lit ? Il ne préférait pas y penser.

- Harry, tu devrais attendre...

Trop tard, le bruit dans la cheminée fit comprendre à Ron que son meilleur ami ne pensait plus avec son cerveau mais plus avec son coeur. Si Harry allait faire plaisir à Hermione en lui remettant Pattenrond dans les bras, il allait par contre s'attirer les foudres de toute une famille de sympathiques Serpentard.

Ron s'avança à son tour devant la cheminée et y jeta la poudre.

- Que ne ferait-on pas pour son meilleur ami. Mais bon… un nid de serpents est bien plus supportable qu'un nid d'araignées, dit-il en tremblant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fumée verte se dissipa lentement. Soudain Pattenrond lui sauta des bras.

- Maudit chat, marmonna Harry.

- Dites-moi que je rêve !

Au son de cette voix, Harry serra les poings. Il aurait dû s'attendre à tomber sur Malefoy mais pas aussi vite. Les cheveux décoiffés, il portait encore sa robe de chambre qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de nouer. Il était debout près de la fenêtre mais regardait le sol avec un air agacé.

Surpris, Harry comprit que la phrase n'avait pas été prononcée à son adresse. Non, Drago Malefoy s'adressait à Pattenrond qui remuait autour de ses jambes.

- Désolé, maudit chat, mais on a pas élevé les moutons ensemble ! Alors fais-moi le plaisir de m'oublier et va voir ta maîtresse !

C'est à ce moment précis que Ron choisit d'apparaître à son tour dans la cheminée. Vu qu'Harry ne s'était pas poussé d'un centimètre, Ron bouscula Harry en voulant sortir de la cheminée, ce qui fit tomber le Survivant.

- Je ne crois pas avoir demandé un duo de saltimbanque pour mon petit déjeuner, railla Drago en voyant l'air désolé et ahuri de Ron et la mine dépitée d'Harry qui se relevait. Et sachez tout de même qu'aux dernières nouvelles les Gryffondor ne sont pas encore acceptés ici.

- Tu en as pourtant épousé une, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Ron.

- Personne n'est parfait, répliqua Drago en haussant les épaules. Mais si j'en ai accepté une, ce n'est pas pour accepter tout le troupeau. J'aimerai que vous compreniez un peu cette nuance... même si c'est certainement trop vous demander.

Ron voulut répliquer mais Harry lui intima de se taire. Il ne voulait surtout pas être congédié avant d'avoir pu apercevoir Hermione.

Drago s'approcha du canapé, s'assit, croisa ses jambes ainsi que ses bras et fixa les deux Gryffondor debout devant lui.

- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vous invite pas à vous installer ?

- De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas là pour boire le thé avec un idiot comme toi, Malefoy !

- Weasley... (Il soupira.) Ton éducation fait peine à voir. Dois-je m'en étonner ? Non. Venant d'un homme pauvre tel que toi, cela n'est pas si étonnant.

- Je vais te...

- Arrête Ron ! s'écria Harry en agrippant le bras de son ami.

- Potter, n'en as-tu pas assez de jouer les bonnes âmes ? Je suppose que c'est aussi pour cette raison que tu es venu rapporter le chat.

Voyant l'air hébété des deux hommes, les lèvres de Drago esquissèrent un sourire narquois.

- Franchement, il ne faut pas être stupide pour comprendre que la réapparition de ce gros chat est le fait de mon pire ennemi que je hais tant. Ne m'en veux pas si je ne te remercie pas, Potter.

- Je n'attendais pas tes remerciements.

- Se peut-il que tu attendes ceux de ma femme ?

Drago remarqua alors que la simple prononciation de ce pronom possessif accolé au mot « femme » provoquait un étrange phénomène chez les deux Gryffondor et précisément sur un certain Harry Potter.

- Je suis désolé de t'apprendre, Potter, que _ma _chère femme est encore au lit. La pauvre, je devrais sans doute me montrer plus compatissant envers elle. Mais que veux-tu un Serpentard ne se préoccupe que de son plaisir. Mais je suis certain que _ma_ femme s'y habituera à la longue. Je crois que mon père avait finalement raison, garder une femme dans son lit et la meilleure façon de la tenir éloignée de ses affaires.

- Tu es pitoyable, Malefoy.

- Depuis quand me complimentes-tu, Potter ?

- Hermione finira bien par voir quel homme tu es...

- Quel homme je suis ? répéta-t-il en se relevant. Et je suppose que toi tu le sais. Potter sait tout, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai sans doute aucune qualité à tes yeux, mais sache tout de même que j'en ai une qui me sert énormément. C'est celle d'être un bon comédien. J'adore berner tous ces idiots de Gryffondor dont les coeurs sont de véritables puits de bons sentiments... Ecoeurant. Vous vous sentez heureux entourés de votre tribu de lions, si heureux que vous pensez que les choses s'arrangent toujours si on y croit... foutaises ! Ton bonheur je te l'ai volé, Potter. Voler en jouant seulement sur la générosité absurde de ta tribu. Je ne suis pas un lion mais pour le moment j'en ai l'éclat et votre chère Hermione ne va pas tarder à m'accepter.

- Et comment ? Elle sait qui tu es.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis bon comédien et surtout je suis un serpent qui sait hypnotiser sa proie. (Il s'approcha de plus près d'Harry.) Je me demande ce que tu feras le jour où tu t'apercevras que ta chère Hermy n'est plus qu'une marionnette entre mes mains. Tu m'as dit que je ne posséderais jamais son coeur... Tu as été idiot de me défier sur ce terrain là, Potter. Rends-toi compte d'une chose. J'ai sa vie, son corps, son avenir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à obtenir son coeur... c'est ce que je vais avoir.

- Dans tes rêves ! s'exclama Ron. Hermione ne te donnera jamais...

- Tu ferais bien de te taire, Weasel, avant de dire une bêtise plus grosse que toi. Ce qui est énervant avec les Gryffondor c'est qu'ils manquent cruellement d'intelligence. Mais il ne faut pas trop demander à ces fauves, n'est-ce pas ? Pensez simplement qu'une femme seule dans un environnement hostile est plus encline à accepter la première main qui lui viendra en aide. En l'occurrence, je suis cette âme charitable. Ce qui signifie que dans pas longtemps, je n'aurai même pas besoin de lui imposer quoique se soit. Imagine un peu, Potter. Ta chère Hermy - soit dite en passant, je hais ce surnom absurde - qui ne serait plus une épouse obligée de se plier à mes exigences, mais qui viendrait de son plein gré vers moi... Veux-tu être le parrain de notre second futur enfant, Potter ?

- Tais-toi !

- Oublie ma demande. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ma fille devienne aussi incorrecte que toi. Finalement, une famille nombreuse n'est pas si désagréable surtout si le plaisir à concevoir est grand.

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui frappa le visage de Drago.

- Frappe autant que tu voudras, Potter ! Tu ne changeras pas le cours du destin de cette manière. Tu as perdu, j'ai gagné. Tu souffres, j'exulte de joie. La seule chose à faire est d'accepter et de me féliciter pour cet exploit.

Harry relâcha Malefoy. La colère grondait dans ses yeux.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas.

- L'amour je ne connais pas. Comment veux-tu que je puisse le ressentir dans ce cas là ?

- Si Hermione ne portait pas ton enfant, l'aurais-tu gardée ?

Drago sembla réfléchir.

- La question adéquate serait plutôt : aurais-je tenu à épouser Hermione si elle ne t'avait pas plu ? Là, je répondrais sans hésiter non. Je l'aurais sans doute gardé comme maîtresse pour le défi que je vois sans cesse dans son regard, mais pas au point de me mettre la corde au cou. Par contre, le fait qu'elle soit ton trésor. Pense bien que cela a joué dans la balance.

- Espèce de salaud !

- Ronald Weasley, c'est très vilain ce que tu viens de dire !

Les regards des trois hommes se posèrent sur la porte là où se tenait Hermione. Son allure débraillée n'était pas pour séduire mais l'imagination permettait de la découvrir autrement. En voyant les yeux exorbités des trois garçons, Hermione se hâta de refermer décemment les pans de sa robe de chambre.

- C'est une bonne surprise, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Il est encore tôt, dit Drago qui espérait que sa femme n'ait rien entendu de sa conversation avec Harry et Ron. Tu devrais remonter dormir.

Hermione ne l'écouta pas. Elle avança jusqu'à lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Voyez-vous cela, mon époux Serpentard qui est au petit soin pour moi.

Drago détourna subitement la tête pour éviter que ses hôtes ne remarquent la rougeur qu'il sentait monter aux joues. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'Hermione se comporte aussi gentiment avec lui surtout en présence de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione prit Harry puis Ron dans ses bras.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené Pattenrond.

- Comment sais-tu que... ?

- Il est venu jusqu'à moi. J'ai cru que c'était toi qui me chatouillais, Drago.

Nouvelle rougeur de messire Malefoy qui se demandait ce que sa femme avait dans la tête pour étaler ainsi ses sentiments devant deux mâles Gryffondor qui visiblement allaient s'étouffer avec leurs langues.

_Ce qui ne serait pas une si mauvaise chosee, _se dit Drago en retrouvant son impassibilité. _Si ça l'amuse de se comporter comme ça, pourquoi pas. Je ramasserai les morceaux et je les enverrai à ce cher Séverus. Je suis persuadé que des morceaux de Potter lui feraient plaisir._

Pattenrond frôla les jambes d'Hermione qui se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Mon cher époux, pourrais-je vous délaisser un moment pour accompagner ces deux messieurs au Terrier.

- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question, ma dame ? demanda-t-il un sourcil froncé.

- Parce que je vous ai promis que je ne reverrais pas mes amis sans votre accord.

- T'as fait ça, Hermy !

- Il ne va pas décider de ta vie !

- Je suis son mari au cas où vous auriez oublié ce détail, rétorqua Drago en croisant les bras et en arborant un air menaçant.

- Exact, c'est mon mari. Il va donc falloir vous y faire messieurs. Alors, Drago ?

- Entendu, répondit-il. Mais ne tarde pas. Qui sait quels microbes peuvent bien traîner chez les Weasley ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, aucun n'est aussi dangereux, pourri et infect que toi ! rétorqua Ron rouge de colère.

- Et dire que ma tendre et ravissante femme va mettre les pieds chez un être aussi détestable que toi, Weasel. Espérons que mon enfant n'aura pas l'idée saugrenue de retenir ce qu'il entendra là-bas.

- Il n'est pas encore né et je ne pense que pas qu'il comprendra quoique se soit avant un bon moment, dit Hermione.

- Tu doutes de son intelligence ? Venant de la future mère, je trouve cela très désolant. Heureusement que le père est conscient des qualités de son rejeton.

- Divague encore un peu, Drago. En attendant, Harry et Ron, ne bougez pas d'ici. Je reviens.

Hermione sortit de la pièce puis soudain sa tête apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Et surtout, je ne veux en aucun cas voir une autre blessure sur le visage de mon mari. Si l'un de vous ose porter la main sur lui, je ne lui parlerai plus. Est-ce entendu ?

- Oui, marmonnèrent les deux Gryffondor tandis que Malefoy savourait intérieurement sa victoire.

- Et toi, Drago, si j'apprends que tu tentes de les mettre hors d'eux avec tes plaisanteries douteuses... Tu pourras encore attendre un siècle avant que je ne t'accorde l'accès à mon lit.

Sur ce, elle referma la porte sur elle.

- Alors comme ça tu es interdit de...

- Continue ta phrase, Weasel et je te fais rejoindre tes amis les belettes. C'est à dire sur le prochain manteau en fourrure de ma femme !

- Je vais finir par me demander qui va porter la culotte dans ce couple, laissa échapper Harry. Avoue que ton avancée avec Hermione est loin d'être garantie. Tu n'as pas encore gagné Malefoy.

- Si ! C'est juste une tactique.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de gâcher ta tactique, la fouine. A ta place, j'aurais refusé de la laisser partir avec nous.

- Oh, mais si tu crois que je m'inquiète, détrompe-toi. Hermione est fidèle en amitié, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact ! Et ça personne ne pourra lui ôter cette qualité pas même toi, Malefoy !

- Loin de moi cette idée. Je suis même satisfait de l'entendre. Ma femme est un modèle de fidélité et de loyauté. Donc tant qu'elle sera Lady Malefoy, elle ne risque pas de prendre Potter comme amant. Quand je vous disais que les qualités sont parfois étouffantes.

Ni Harry ni Ron ne répliquèrent. Sur ce point, Malefoy avait malheureusement raison. Hermione ne trahirait pas de sitôt son mari tant qu'elle aurait la bague au doigt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Déchaînée, Hermione se fit un devoir de sortir toutes ses robes de sa malle et de les déchirer pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle s'était déjà attaquée aux vases de son petit salon et à tout ce qui pouvait être un moyen de défoulement - exception faites des bouquins. Malefoy ne méritait pas qu'elle s'en prenne à ses beaux livres.

Lorsqu'un elfe de maison fit apporter l'eau du bain, Hermione passa ses nerfs sur lui avant de le congédier sans douceur. Le pauvre elfe, qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine mauvaise humeur de sa maîtresse, prit ses jambes à son cou en pensant que la folie avait sans doute emporté la douce Hermione Malefoy, à moins que l'atmosphère du manoir ait fini par l'empoissonner comme les autres membres de la famille.

Toujours furieuse, Hermione entra dans la bassine pleine. Le savon lui glissa entre les mains et tomba sur le tapis. Elle frappa la surface de l'eau et s'éclaboussa par la même occasion. Elle pesta de plus belle.

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette fouine ! Comment ose-t-il après ce qu'il m'a dit la veille ! Bon comédien ? Oui, mon mari en est un mais moi aussi ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe lorsqu'on se moque de moi ! Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu Malefoy et bien nous allons jouer ! Tu pourras attendre une éternité avant que je ne te donne mon coeur et je ne te parle pas de mon corps ! Abruti de Serpentard ! Je vais te faire moine, moi !

Elle reprit sa respiration avant de continuer ses reproches. Mais un bruit de pas la fit se taire. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Narcissa encore en robe de chambre.

- Mais qu'avez-vous donc à crier ainsi ?

- Rien ! Je profite de mon bain pour pratiquer quelques exercices vocaux.

- Et bien cessez ces exercices, de grâce. Vous allez apeurer tous nos elfes. L'un d'eux vous croit déjà folle.

- Et à qui la faute, je vous le demande ! Et puis non, je ne suis pas folle ! C'est juste votre fils qui me rend folle !

- Comme toujours, vous êtes très claire.

- Exactement ! Non, mais comment pouvez-vous supporter un tel homme ! Railleur, arrogant et fier... je connaissais tous ces défauts de lui mais je ne n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était un menteur doublé d'un fourbe ! Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Un Serpentard ne peut pas devenir un Serdaigne ou un Poufsouffle en une nuit !

- Que Merlin m'en préserve ! lâcha Narcissa.

- Merlin vous a entendu, ne vous inquiétez pas. Drago est définitivement et irrémédiablement un SERPENTARD ! Et le plus vicieux de tous !

- Je vois que votre petite escapade pendant la soirée n'a pas eu les effets escomptés au petit matin. Je pensais que vous aviez fait une trêve... Que reprochez-vous encore à mon fils ?

- N'ai-je pas été claire ?

- Si mais des explications moins bruyantes seraient la bienvenues surtout pour mes délicates oreilles.

Hermione regarda Narcissa puis baissa les yeux vers son bain. Se confier à Narcissa, la mère de Drago. C'était vraiment étrange. Peut-être, mais elle était la mieux placée pour comprendre les actes de son fils.

Un savon tomba alors dans l'eau, l'éclaboussant au visage, une main la fit se pencher vers l'avant, puis doucement un linge passa sur son dos.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de...

- Racontez-moi ce qui vous a mise si en colère, dit Narcissa ne lui nettoyant le dos.

Devant cette gentillesse qui ne cessait d'étonner Hermione, cette dernière opta pour la solution la moins compliquée. Raconter tout. Elle lui parla donc de leur conversation après le spectacle de Pansy, puis de la promesse de Drago et enfin du fait qu'il se soit parjuré au matin devant Harry et Ron. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, Hermione semblait plus calme mais pas pour autant prête à pardonner à Drago.

- Je vois, dit-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de la bassine. C'est un bien vilain garnement.

- Que dites-vous ? Vous ne tentez pas de défendre votre fils ?

- Pourquoi le devrais-je alors que vous êtes pour une fois dans votre droit. J'avoue que Drago n'a pas été très intelligent face à Potter.

- Il s'est moqué de moi avec tous ses mensonges ! La seule chose qui l'intéresse est que je devienne une épouse éprise et docile ! Il ne pense pas au mal qu'il peut me faire !

- Je ne suis ni dans la tête et ni dans le coeur de Drago, et encore moins dans les vôtres. A vrai dire, vous êtes bien compliqués tous les deux.

- Moi compliquée ? C'est lui qui... !

- Cessez de vous agiter de la sorte ou vous blesserez votre enfant. (Hermione se calma aussitôt.) Bien. Sachez ma chère Hermione que le mariage est une énorme comédie. (Hermione la dévisagea, étonnée.) Je vous l'assure. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour parfaire ses dons de comédiens.

- Le mariage est une chose sérieuse entre deux personnes qui sont sincères l'une envers l'autre.

- Croyez-le vous vraiment ? Il y a toujours un moment où l'un des époux va se sentir obligé de mentir. Je ne vous parle pas d'infidélité. Non, je vous parle d'un couple amoureux. Parfois sans le vouloir, nous calquons nos désirs, nos espérances voire notre caractère sur l'autre dans l'unique but de le satisfaire. Ce n'est pas dans l'intention de blesser ou de nuire à sa moitié mais bien pour lui faire plaisir.

- C'est ce que vous faites avec Lucius ?

Narcissa se releva et prit une serviette pour se sécher les mains.

- Mon comportement envers Lucius est un mélange de ce que ma mère m'a inculqué et de ce que je viens de vous dire. Les femmes doivent être soumises à leur époux, voilà ce que m'a éduqué ma mère. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette approche. Et je me disais toujours que je ne m'abaisserais jamais à devenir la servante d'un homme. Pourtant... En épousant Lucius, j'ai eu envie de devenir l'image qu'il avait de la femme, image elle aussi inculquée par son père.

- Il ne vous arrive pas de vouloir crier quand vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Si. Enormément même. Parfois, l'envie de détruire tout ce que je possède - comme vous venez si bien de le faire - m'effleure l'esprit mais je sais que cette solution ne réussira pas à faire entendre raison à Lucius.

- Alors comment faites-vous ?

- La ruse, ma chère. La ruse. Même si vous n'êtes pas Serpentarde, vous êtes une femme. Et en tant que telle vous avez cette qualité. Si un homme n'aime pas se faire rabrouer devant ses amis ou ne tolère pas qu'on lui dicte ce qu'il doit faire, agissez avec subtilité pour vous faire entendre.

- Comment ?

- Il faut savoir proposer en donnant l'impression que vous n'êtes pas l'auteur de cette proposition.

- Comment ?

- Vous êtes bien innocente, ma chère. Si vous oubliez que le conjugal sert à procréer, n'oubliez jamais que les plaisirs du lit sont un bon moyen de faire courber votre mari.

Hermione rougit subitement tandis que Narcissa - ô miracle - souriait.

- Je vous assure que cette arme est utilisée par toutes les femmes. Pourquoi croyez-vous que les courtisans craignent toujours les maîtresses d'un souverain ? Parce qu'elles peuvent influer le roi par le simple murmure de leur voix dans le secret des alcôves. L'obéissance n'est qu'une façade, un rôle à tenir pour que votre époux paraisse sans faille devant le monde, mais en vérité... une femme détient bien plus de pouvoir au sein d'un mariage. Si j'étais si soumise croyez-vous que Potter aurait pu utiliser notre cheminée ? Non. Lucius n'accepterait jamais un Gryffondor dans sa maison, mais s'il croit qu'ainsi il peut obtenir quelques compensations...

- Vous m'étonnez !

- C'est tout ?

- Et modeste comme votre fils, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

- Oui, je suis fière de ce qu'il est.

Narcissa tendit une serviette à Hermione qui se releva de la bassine et s'en vêtit. Une autre atterrit sur sa tête.

- Je n'ai rien à vous apprendre puisque vous semblez être de force égal avec mon fils. Je le plains d'avance mais je dois avouer qu'il mérite un peu ce qui lui arrive. Montrez-moi à quel point votre côté Serpentard peut égaler celui du plus Serpentard des Serpentard. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Nous risquons d'avoir un homme agité ces prochaines semaines, si ce n'est plus.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Un peu de divertissement ne fera pas de mal à cette maison. Mais faites attention, il ne faut surtout pas tomber dans votre propre piège.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

_Laisse-moi en douter ma chère Hermione_, soupira Narcissa. _Les lions tombent toujours dans les pièges même les leurs._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Hermione redescendit une heure plus tard, elle eut la surprise de voir Drago, Harry et Ron sagement installés sur le canapé à regarder les mouches voler.

Elle sourcilla.

Soit ils avaient entendu ses pas et ils s'étaient aussitôt calmés pour adopter une posture digne. Soit, ils l'avaient écoutée... mais elle en doutait fortement malgré les menaces qu'elle avait proférées contre eux. Leur attitude cachait forcément quelques chose mais quoi ?

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à cette étrangeté, les trois hommes contemplaient la mise de la jeune sorcière. Vêtue d'une robe bleue sombre en velours du même ton que ses souliers, ses cheveux ondulaient sur son dos. Elle tenait en travers de son bras, son manteau.

- Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ? hurla-t-elle pour réveiller les trois hommes.

- Expliquer quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire avant mon arrivée ! Je ne peux pas imaginer que vous soyez restés sagement assis sans vous crêper le chignon.

- Hermy, nous ne sommes pas des femmes pour nous crêper le chignon comme tu le dis.

- Pour une fois de sa vie, Potter a raison. Nous sommes des hommes. Des hommes ne se crêpent pas le chignon. Ils discutent.

- Je ne le savais pas. Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne, mon époux. Donc, vous ne vous griffiez pas puisque vous êtes des hommes, mais vous étiez en train de vous battre comme des chiffonniers.

- Exactement ! admirent-ils en choeur.

- Je le savais !

- Mais non ! s'exclama alors Harry qui venait de comprendre qu'ils avaient sauté à pieds joints dans le piège d'Hermione.

- Seul les idiots se battent ! ajouta Ron.

- Et comme je n'en suis pas un, renchérit Drago. Je ne me suis pas battu... Moi !

- Encore un raffut ! N'avez-vous pas compris mes paroles il y a dix minutes ?

Hermione se retourna pour voir Lucius visiblement très irrité.

_Ne lui demande surtout pas si c'est à cause de tous ces lions dans son salon_, pensa Hermione. _Mais je comprends mieux leur soudaine sagesse._

- Nous sommes désolé, Lucius.

- Drago, je tolère déjà ta femme mais si en plus je dois tolérer tes deux nouveaux amis... Tes fréquentations en ce moment laisse vraiment à désirer. Je me demande où j'ai pu me tromper dans ton éducation. Vivement que mon petit-fils pointe le bout de son nez.

Et sur ce, il passa sa route.

- Vous êtes satisfaits ! s'écria Drago à l'attention de Harry et Ron.

- Si je te réponds oui, est-ce que ta grimace va s'élargir ? railla Ron.

- Si tu réponds oui, ce sont tes tâches de rousseurs qui vont se fondre dans le rouge de ta mâchoire !

- Calme-toi, Drago, intervient Hermione. Je vais emporter ses troubles fêtes avec moi et tu pourras te reposer. Tu le mérites bien.

Interloqué, Drago considéra sa femme. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement.

- Dis-leur de partir devant, dit-il. J'ai une chose à te dire avant que tu ne partes.

- Cela ne peut pas attendre ?

- NON !

- Le mariage ne te va pas, se moqua Harry. Tu es certain qu'un divorce...

- Va en enfer, Potter !

- C'est vrai que son teint..., commença Ron amusé.

Drago sortit sa baguette, Harry et Ron jetèrent la poudre dans la cheminé et disparurent sans demander leur reste.

- Je vais les tuer ! Je te jure que je vais les tuer ces deux maudits Gryffondor !

Hermione posa ses mains sur les joues de Drago puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago s'écarta soudain.

- Qui y a-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas les baisers ?

- Si, mais lorsque j'ignore qui me les donne... je me méfie.

- Comment cela ?

Drago tourna autour d'Hermione tout en l'inspectant. Il y avait forcément de la magie dans cette affaire. Il en était plus que certain.

- Vas-tu cesser cette mascarade, Drago et me dire ce qui ne vas pas chez toi !

- Ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ? Tout va bien. Par contre toi... Pansy, c'est toi ?

- Ai-je l'air de ressembler à Pansy ? Si c'est une plaisanterie...

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Avoue que tu as bu du polynectar.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que...

- Parce que je connais Hermione, et elle ne m'aurait jamais embrassé de son plein gré et ne se serait pas montrer aussi gentille avec moi devant son Potter et son Weasley...

- Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Penses-tu que Pansy se montrerait gentille avec un Gryffondor ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Je ne suis pas dans sa tête !

- Je ne suis pas Pansy.

- Peux-tu le prouver ?

- Pansy est encore dans le jardin. Tu l'y as laissée la nuit dernière. Aurais-tu oublié ?

- A vrai dire... Complètement. Mais si c'est toi Hermione... Pourquoi ce comportement étrange envers moi ?

- Merci de qualifier mon comportement d'"étrange" !

- Je dois sûrement faire un cauchemar comme l'autre nuit.

Soudain, un violent coup dans le tibia le fit réagir.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ! s'écria-t-il en massant sa jambe.

- Tu es réveillé là… non ? fit-elle candide.

- La prochaine fois évite !

- Bon, je vais y aller sinon Harry et Ron vont finir par croire que nous avons prolongés notre discussion dans notre chambre.

- Ce n'est pas normal ! Cette phrase ce n'est pas toi ! Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire !

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais te montrer sympathique envers moi.

- Je n'ai pas utilisé ce mot, maugréa-t-il.

- Oui, mais c'est à peu près ça. Donc, j'ai moi aussi décidé d'être une gentille épouse docile qui ne te contredira plus devant tes amis, suivra le moindre de tes ordres...

Le regard de Drago s'illumina alors.

- Mais pas au point de t'accepter dans mon lit puisque tu t'es engagé à en gagner l'accès. Je ne te faciliterai pas la tâche, dit-elle tout sourire. Voilà ! C'est clair désormais ?

- Très claire. Si je te dis de revenir dans une heure, tu le feras ?

- Oui.

- Si je te dis de lancer un _Furunculus_ à Potter tu le feras ?

- Je ne te savais pas aussi gamin... mais oui, je le ferais.

- C'était juste une idée comme ça, marmonna-t-il. J'ai compris. Tu peux partir. Et pas la peine de te presser. J'ai besoin de me reposer loin des Gryffondor.

Hermione sourit puis s'approcha de la cheminée où elle jeta la poudre.

- J'ai une dernière requête, dit-elle soudain en s'approchant de Drago.

- Laquelle ? dit-il en reculant prudemment.

- Va sortir Pansy de notre jardin. Que dirait tes amis s'il voyaient une femme comme elle juste devant nos fenêtres. Ce serait sous-entendre qu'elle est ta maîtresse et franchement... tu mérites mieux non ?

Puis, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter le manoir par la voie de la cheminée.

Perplexe Drago toucha sa joue enflammée. Par Merlin, il vivait un cauchemar !

- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou me réjouir, dit-il. (Il soupira.) Bon, allons chercher cette maudite Pansy. Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré au point de vouloir prétendre que j'ai une aventure avec elle. J'ai une réputation à tenir.

Derrière la porte entrebâillée, Drago ne vit pas sa mère pouffer de rire. Finalement, la petite savait très bien s'y prendre et cela sans avoir eu à conduire son époux dans un lit.

_Mon pauvre Drago_, se dit-elle, _si seulement tu pouvais garder tes bonnes résolutions même devant tes ennemis._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Je ne te comprends pas !

- Harry, je t'en prie.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas admettre que tu en sois venue à l'appeler "Drago" ou à te montrer aimable envers lui au point de l'embrasser devant nous ! C'est Malefoy ! Un diable, un scélérat, un fourbe, une arrogante fouine, un...

- En deux mots : mon mari, termina-t-elle. Et que cela te plaise ou non, Harry, il va falloir t'y faire sinon je n'hésiterai pas te rayer de ma liste d'amis. Vu qu'elle n'est pas longue, tu te doutes que je risque d'en souffrir énormément.

- Tu t'entends parler ! Tu serais prête à me sacrifier pour...

- Les beaux yeux de Drago ? Oui, affirma-t-elle.

Sous la réponse, Harry manqua s'étouffer alors que Ron était depuis un bon moment indifférent à tous ce que disait Hermione car déjà bien traumatisé.

- Là, c'est certain ! Il t'a ensorcelée ! (**Feylie** : le premier qui me sort "Lorie"... je jure que j'écris plus la suite.) Mais je te promets que je trouverai un...

- Harry, cesse de délirer !

- Tu as été ensorcelée ! Je campe là-dessus que cela te plaise ou non !

- Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu vois ! J'avais raison !

- J'ai été envoûtée par l'amour.

Cette fois-ci, le roux comme le brun ressemblaient à de parfaites doublures de poisson. Bouche bée, les yeux exorbités, une mine stupide figée sur leurs visages, ils n'en revenaient pas.

- Par Merlin, Hermione est devenue folle ! s'écria Ron qui sortit précipitamment de la pièce comme si Voldemort s'était soudainement matérialisé devant lui.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'exagérer ?

- Désolé mais c'est ton comportement qui est suspect. Toi...

On entendit un tapage dans le couloir avant que la porte se rouvre avec fracas.

- Hermione que se passe-t-il ! s'écria Molly très inquiète.

- Rien Molly ! répondit Hermione alors que Molly s'approchait d'elle. Ron vient de me dire que tu avais été ensorcelée ?

- RONALD WEASLEY !

Ron était sur le pas de la porte, craintif. La lionne venait de sortir les crocs. Mieux valait pour son avenir demeurer à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Je ne suis ni ensorcelée ni folle, Molly ! J'ai juste dit que je tenais à suivre les ordres de mon époux et eux... Ils en font tout un plat !

- Tout un plat ? Excuse-moi mais c'est de Malefoy qu'on parle. Ce n'est pas un simple plat c'est une calamité !

- Veuillez-vous taire, Ronald, menaça Hermione, ou vous aurez de mes nouvelles.

Ron déglutit. Décidément, la savane était un endroit bien dangereux pour un lion inexpérimenté.

- Je vois que tu as décidé d'être une véritable épouse, dit Molly en prenant les deux mains d'Hermione dans les siennes.

- Enfin une qui me comprend. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu les deux spécimens mâles qui sont ici.

- Et en plus, elle parle comme Malefoy, soupira Harry. C'est fini ! Nous avons perdu Hermy ! Je vais le tuer ce sale serpent !

- Je viens avec toi, Harry !

- Harry et Ron, calmez-vous avant de commettre une bêtise qui vous conduirait directement aux pays des Détraqueurs.

- Mais maman !

- Molly !

- Taisez-vous ! Je comprends parfaitement le point de vue d'Hermione. J'espère que votre mariage durera...

- Malefoy est très doué, nota Ron stupéfié.

- Oui, renchérit Harry. Il est parvenu à ensorceler également Molly. Il faut demander conseil à Sirius ? Je suis certain qu'il saura nous dire quelle potion ou formule, Malefoy a utilisée sur elles !

Avant que Molly et Hermione n'aient pu les réprimander, Harry et Ron s'enfuirent en toute hâte du salon.

- Ils sont fous, lâcha Hermione.

- Cela leur passera. Qu'il cherche donc un antidote, cela leur évitera de penser à assassiner Malefoy.

- Merci, Molly.

- De quoi donc ?

- D'avoir compris ma position. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup les Malefoy alors...

- Ah, ça ! Disons que nous pourrions enterrer la hache de guerre entre femmes mais vu nos maris...

Hermione émit un long soupir.

- Harry et Ron sont des goujats tout de même ! Ils viennent de m'abandonner !

- Et bien, je vais m'occuper de toi en attendant qu'ils reviennent.

- Si j'avais pu choisir une mère, je vous aurai choisi sans hésiter, Molly.

- Je ne rajeunie pas avec tous ces enfants.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Installé à sa table de travail, Drago fixait le parchemin où il avait croqué le pendentif d'Hermione. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu ce dessin auparavant mais avec sa colère dirigée contre Harry et Ron, et le comportement tout de même étrange d'Hermione, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir posément.

Et puis, les cris de Pansy venaient parfois lui déchirer à nouveau les tympans malgré son départ en fanfare. Autant dire que Lucius avait fini par le maudire une bonne fois pour toute. Mais quand il repensait à l'image de Pansy, les cheveux emmêlés et couverts de feuilles, son hilarité parvenait à lui faire oublier la fureur de Lucius.

_Et comme toujours je suis seul à rire de mes mésaventures, _songea-t-il en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise. _Je finirai presque par regretter ce... _

- Kelsey ! s'écria-t-il subitement ce qui le déstabilisa.

Il tomba à la renverse. Mais loin de se préoccuper de la douleur, il se releva et regarda à nouveau le dessin sur son parchemin.

- C'est bien le symbole que j'ai vu chez l'autre fou... Soit je réfléchis trop rapidement - ce qui ne serait pas étonnant de ma part - soit le hasard fait vraiment mal les choses. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je n'aime pas ce que mon cerveau est en train de conclure.

- Tu parles tout seul désormais ?

Aussitôt, Drago cacha prit le parchemin et le froissa entre ses mains.

- Je réfléchissais tout haut, répondit Drago. Vous avez besoin de moi, mère ?

- Je suis venu te prévenir que le déjeuner...

- Je n'ai pas faim, coupa-t-il. Hermione est-elle rentrée ?

- Non.

- Ne m'attendez pas pour le dîner.

- Où comptes-tu aller ?

- J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un moment.

- Drago, tu ne vas pas faire une bêtise ?

- Ma seule bêtise a été de ne pas avoir été plus attentif.

Sur ce, il quitta son bureau en laissant sa mère perplexe.

**A suivre...**

J'ai fini un chapitre ! J'ai fini un chapitre ! J'ai fini un chapitre ! ... Oui, mais j'ai pas fini la fic. Ce qui signifie que je vais devoir me remettre au travail et plus vite que ça. Lol.

Ce qui me reste à dire... bah, je vais essayer de ramener Mando pour ses commentaires mais soyez patients et acceptez ma fic telle qu'elle est pour le moment, snif... Ensuite, et bien, croisons les bras pour que je publie dimanche comme autrefois. Ca plaira à ma Lyly, pas vrai ? Faut préserver le rituel.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne rentrée surtout !


	17. Secrets de famille

Salut !

Coucou c'est moi avec une semaine de retard ! Faut le faire hein ? Bref, pas d'excuse mais je vous ai tout de même offert une song-fic, non ? En plus, j'ai décidé de la prolonger (mais bon, vous verrez) ! GO !

**Ari **: C'est vrai que cette phrase est assez marrante, mais je crois pas que Drago le prenne bien lui.

**Lux **: Lol, tes reviews rien à voir avec les autres ? Chaque review est unique parce que son auteur est unique. Cherche pas midi à quatorze heures. Moi, quand j'écris une review, je mets ce qui m'est passé par la tête pendant la lecture de la fic et après. Tu peux tout aussi bien me mettre des "suite et à plus" que des trucs vachement construits. Le principale c'est que toutes ces reviews me fassent avancer (du point de vue du morale surtout, parce que je vous jure que des fois...). Et quand j'ai eu ta reviews, bah... je crois que je regardais un épisode de je sais plus quoi à la télé. Franchement, t'as vu à quel point je suis sérieuse ! Trop forte Feylie, lol. Ps : félicitation pour cette longue review, lol. Et bonne chance pour la suite de tes études? Bisous !

**Sssarah** : Si, je me rappelle de toi ! Et oui, dès qu'il s'agit pas de chiffre, ma mémoire fonctionne assez bien. Et oui, moyen-âge oblige, Hermione a perdu un peu de sa grande gueule, mais crois-moi pas assez. Elle n'a pas le caractère soumis des dames de cette époque, je te l'assure. Je vais voir si je peux faire revenir une Hermione grande gueule. Votre fée Feylie ferait tout pour vous ! Bises !

**Lune Lupin** : Hello miss ! Je crois qu'on s'est bien expliquée par Mp interposé donc je vais juste te passer un gros bisous en espérant que tu oublies l'image de l'emmerdeuse fille blonde que certaine vénère mais qui ô miracle n'est pas blonde, hé hé hé...

**Paradise** : lol, ma ration de reviews. Miam, merci ! Le seul hic, c'est que je vais devoir assurer pour la suite pour pas te décevoir... Y arriverais-je ? On peut faire un deal ? Même si la qualité n'est pas au rendez-vous est-ce que tu accepteras de lire jusqu'à la fin ? Si tu dis oui, et bien je te jure que je... que j'écrirai la suite, pardi ! Pour mon adresse msn, pas de problème, va sur ma page de présentation. Bisous !

**Lisalune** : Lisalune et ses reviews ô combien hilarante car je sais toujours ce qui la fait rire et ce qui la fait éclater de rire (vous voyez la nuance ? lol) Bref, grâce à toi, je replonge dans le chapitre. Car pour tout te dire, je déteste relire ce que j'ai tapé. Je sais pas mais ça m'irise les poils de dos de devoir relire mes précédents chapitres... J'ai l'impression que... je sais pas comment décrire ça... je ne suis pas contente de moi. A chaque je me dis que le chapitre est super, puis finalement dès que je le publie, je le trouve juste passable et encore... on va dire que je suis perfectionniste, non je crois pas... faut voir comment je bâcle mes commentaires d'arrêt. Donc, c'est juste que je suis jamais satisfaite de ce que je fais. Mais bon, heureusement que vos reviews sont là pour m'empêcher de faire une croix sur cette fic. Donc, merci ma chère Lisalune qui me donne la joie de relire des passages qui l'ont fait rire (et me font rire finalement)

**Lili-rose**: Hello ! Petite réponse pour te dire que je t'attends à la fin de ta lecture

**Darkdreamer** : Oh, ça faisait un bail ! Salut ! (Feylie en mode pom pom girl) Y'a que toi, qui a trouvé 3 chapitres à la suite, les autres ont dû galérer. C'est ça l'avantage de ne pas lire dès la publication, lol. Bisous pour ton retour parmi nous !

**Sarah Back **: Bah pour moi, je suis à la fac mais là j'ai un gros coup de vide... je crois que je vais me faire un break... Les cours de droit et d'éco, ça m'a saturé le cerveau au bout de la maîtrise. Allez, courage ! Je vais me ressaisir ! Merci pour cette review et bisous !

**Laumie**: Ma chère Laumie qui joue les pom pom girl pour moi... snif... moi qui pensais que t'étais la cousine de Voldy tellement t'étais méchante avec moi. Je suis un peu rassurée, lol. Allez, je vais te laisser en présence de ce nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous, puce !

**Darkim**** the queen of konery** : Et non je ne me suis pas endormie, quoique... Et va y avoir du sport, ouaich ! Lol. Je suis un peu HS en ce moment faut m'excuser, lol. Et oui, tout se recoupe mais ça va être dur de rejoindre tous les bouts. Qui m'aide à refaire le puzzle ? Surtout vous bousculez pas, lol. C'est toujours les plus fatiguée qui se tapent le boulot... monde injuste va !

**Estelle01 **: Attention spéciale BA, lol : _Le mystère cherche à se dissoudre... Chacun cherche à trouver sa place... Les doutes doivent disparaître car la confiance seule leur apportera des réponses après les interrogations... _LOL LOL ! Imaginez un peu l'ambiance de la suite ! Des fois, je me tape des délires toute seule, ça fait peur, lol.

**Rebecca-Black** : let's go Mando ! lol. Bisous !

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi**: LOL LOL LOL LOL ! Attends que je reprenne ma respiration avant de répondre... LOL LOL LOL... **_Draco_**_ : ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra que tu reviennes au chapitre suivant. Feylie est légèrement morte de rire... Moi qui croyais qu'il y avait que Mando capable de la mettre dans un tel état... ça fait peur. Bref, salut à toi et je te fais pas la bise. Un Malfoy ne fait jamais la bise aux inconnues. Et puis, j'ai pas envie que Mione me fasse moine. La vache quelle menace !_

**LunDer**: Tu as oublié un bout de la fic ma chère miss. Donc, ton professeur d'histoire Feylie te demande de revoir tes cours. Allez jeter un coup d'oeil aux chapitres... allez disons 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 et 10 ! Comme ça t'es certaine de ne pas être recalée à l'examen. Le contrôle est dans ce chapitre, alors les mauvais élèves dépêchez-vous d'aller réviser ! La prof Feylie n'aime pas donner de mauvaises notes à ses élèves réguliers. lol. Allez, Bisous !

**Dame Jessica** : Faut dire que dans ce chapitre, j'étais pas motivée à faire avancer l'histoire alors j'ai choisi de le faire plus léger. Et forcément bah Harry et Ron étaient les deux persos à faire ressortir des cartons sans devoir se casser la tête sur l'intrigue principale. Feylie est vraiment pas sérieuse comme auteur, vous croyez pas ? Hermione en mode manipulatrice ? Va falloir que j'examine ça dans le contrat des persos. Je crois pas que Malfoy sera content, lol. S'il claque la porte du studio, je suis mal moi.

**Jay** : Jay c'est toute l'efficacité d'une review en 2 lignes et en exclamation ! Lol. Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir !

**Arténouille** : Après le cerveau que tu lui as passé, forcément il est moins bête qu'avant, lol. Vive toi Arténouille !

**Etincelle de Vie** : C'est vrai qu'Hermione pourrait devenir comme Narcissa dans dix ans, mais pas entièrement. Narcissa est issue d'une famille noble donc elle est plus stricte. C'est sa nature. Quand à Hermione même si elle cherche à égaler sa belle-mère, je ne pense pas qu'elle perdra ses qualités humaines. Elle est profondément trop gentille. Disons qu'elle va juste faire en sorte de concilier sa nouvelle noblesse tout en gardant ses propres qualités. C'est ce qui va certainement faire changer Drago, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, c'est mon point de vue. Je sais je suis l'auteur mais quand je parle de ma fic, c'est comme si c'était une inconnue qui l'écrivait. Disons qu'il y a Feylie qui écrit, et Laly la lectrice. Et je peux dire que ce côté là de ma personnalité est assez critique envers Feylie, lol.

**Bvv31389** : Coucou ma chère lectrice que j'adore ! Je crois que je suis à tel point habituée à toi, que je serais vraiment snif si tu devais me rejeter. Non, sérieux, c'est vrai. Tes reviews ont vraiment un impact pas possible sur la suite. Peut-être parce que tu m'a avoué par le passé que tu laissais peu de reviews dans la partie française. Donc, tu sais pas à quel point, je stresse avant de recevoir tes reviews. Je vais pas t'ennuyer avec ce délire de plus qui reflète assez bien mes craintes de vous décevoir... finalement, est-ce que j'aurais dû me lancer dans c'te aventure... soupir

**Dragonia**: Coucou ma Lyly ! Et dire que t'as lu le chap à 3h20... je voulais pas te fatiguée les yeux. Mais bon, dis-toi au moins que tu t'es couchée avec une belle vision de Dray complètement « out » et Harry et Ron qui ont pété un câble, lol. Félicitation pour ton permis !

**Tcheuer**** Teufel **: Drago faire un bel homme-rose et soumis à sa femme...

**Drago **: ça y est, je me casse de c'te fic !

**Feylie** : attends Dray ! T'es sous contrat ! Tu peux pas quitter ma fic comme ça !

**Drago** : oh que si ! Non, mais t'as vu la réputation que tu me fais ? C'est une honte ! Je t'assure que je vais tout faire pour que tu retrouves plus jamais de taf dans l'univers de la fanfic ! T'es un auteur paumé maintenant !

**Feylie** à genoux: attends ! Je vais tout faire pour réparer mes fautes !

**Drago** sourire narquois : et comment ?

**Feylie** : si je fais en sorte que Hermione se mette à genoux devant toi et que Harry perde face à toi et que tu sois le héro qui tue Voldy... tu resteras ?

**Drago** : c'est à cogiter mais ça m'intéresse... Bon, voyons voir ce que donnera ta nouvelle version de moi.

**Feylie** se relève : Oki. Donc, moteur... Ca tourne !

Pour ce chapitre, THE come back de notre cher Andrew (j'adore ce perso, moi ! Je peux le prêter à JKR si elle veut, lol.) Ensuite, quelques explications entre beaux-frères, une conversation forte intéressante entre Lucius et m'sieur X et une autre fin sadik en perspective ! Tout ça c'est pour vous et c'est en direct sur ff-fr ! A vos ordi et lunettes !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 17 : Secrets de famille

Dans la cour du château, les chevaux s'ébrouaient aux milieux des pages qui tenaient les rennes de leurs maîtres. Le temps se prêtait peu à la chasse, les nuages gris parsemaient le ciel, un vent froid s'aventurait sous les capes mais malgré cela nul n'aurait osé proposer au souverain Edouard III de renoncer à cette chasse.

Depuis son couronnement dans l'abbaye de Westminster, Edouard était désormais persuadé que le trône de France lui serait acquis dans les mois à venir. La missive destinée à Philippe, son royal cousin français, ne tarderait pas à lui être remise. Encore quelques semaines de patience et leurs tergiversations prendraient fin. Aux frontières, ses troupes attendaient ses ordres pour déployer toute leur force sur le sol français. Assuré de sa future victoire, Edouard ne se lassait pas d'exhiber son assurance.

Et ces longues chasses dans les forêts anglaises n'avaient pour unique but que de prouver aux derniers personnes encore réticentes à la guerre, qu'il était un homme d'action, un homme de guerre et un chef qui conduirait son armée avec adresse. Et les fêtes qu'il donnait à Windsor finissaient de lui garantir le soutien des courtisans qui, aveuglés par les promesses de futures terres, de richesses et de pouvoir, n'envisageaient pas la possibilité d'une défaite anglaise. Que tous se le disent : l'Angleterre détenait la meilleure armée, le meilleur peuple et le meilleur roi !

Près des écuries, Andrew regardait cette agitation fébrile avec désenchantement. Edouard n'avait pas encore débuté sa guerre et malgré cela il se proclamait déjà roi de France. Ses prétentions sur le trône français étaient certes légitimes mais Edouard négligeait les conséquences d'une guerre sur son peuple. Les guerres étaient loin d'être courtes et sans victimes. Elles étaient toujours longues et tragiques. Et le fait qu'Edouard étale ainsi son assurance... Andrew craignait que cet excès de confiance conduise toute l'Angleterre à la défaite.

_Qui suis-je pour oser critiquer le roi ?_ pensa Andrew. _Il est le seul à savoir ce qui est nécessaire pour le peuple anglais... Mes mots ne pèseraient pas lourds face à sa souveraineté... même si je présage déjà une débâcle._

Pourquoi cette certitude ? Il l'ignorait. Mais au fond de lui, il devinait que cette guerre leur serait fatale à plus d'un titre.

Edouard sortit de son château et se dirigea vers son cheval luxueusement paré. Il avait l'allure d'un grand chef, le profil d'un guerrier et l'aura d'un saint qui combat pour les croyants.

Andrew prit les rennes de son cheval dans les mains tendus du page puis caressa l'encolure de l'animal.

_Ces gens là sont ainsi_, songea Andrew. _Ils sont nés pour gouverner, nés en pensant qu'ils sont investis d'une mission divine, celle de pousser leur peuple vers la réussite. Mais ils oublient que leur quête de pouvoir n'est pas forcément celle des autres._

Le roi et sa troupe de courtisans tous juchés sur leurs chevaux quittèrent la cour du château. Peu à peu, les lieux retrouvèrent un semblant de calme.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit son oncle Dominic.

- Je pensais que tu irais accompagner notre roi.

- Je n'y tiens pas. Après avoir vu cette cour de courtisans, je ne tiens pas à passer mes derniers instants de paix avec eux. Je vais attendre les consignes de notre roi depuis mon domaine.

- Ces quelques jours à la cour semblent t'avoir rendu amer.

- Plus qu'amer, à vrai dire. Le roi Edouard ne semble plus avoir toute sa tête...

- Tais-toi, Andrew, intima Dominic entre ses dents. Tu sais qu'à la moindre critique envers la politique d'Edouard, ses plus fervents sujets n'hésiteront pas à l'en avertir. Tu dois rester vigilant lorsque tu parles en des termes aussi... irrévérencieux.

- Ce n'est pourtant que la vérité. Avez-vous vu les conseillers qui dirigent les affaires du roi ? L'appas de futures gains les rends déjà fort avides. Ils semblent avoir perdu tous sens des réalités. Et je ne parle pas de ce mystérieux nouveau conseiller qui n'a toujours pas montré le bout de son nez. Et malgré son entêtement à rester dans l'ombre, le roi Edouard semble écouter les moindres conseils de cet homme. Notre roi a-t-il oublié de quelle manière son père a perdu le trône et perdu la vie ? Des traîtres... Nous en avons partout. Et nul ne peut garantir que l'un d'eux n'évolue pas déjà autour du roi.

- Garde tes doutes pour toi, Andrew. Je peux t'assurer que s'il y a un traître, je me chargerai de lui. Nous avons risqué nos vies pour ériger Edouard sur le trône. Crois-tu que nous accepterions sans sourciller qu'il soit déchu de son trône au profit d'un scélérat ? Non. Alors, cesse tes critiques et fais confiance à l'entourage du roi.

- Entendu, mon oncle. Puisque vous garantissez la protection de notre cher souverain, je ne puis que vous croire et vous féliciter. En attendant, je me demande qui protégera le peuple de la folie de grandeur de nos souverains, railla-t-il.

- Andrew, je te trouve fort insolent !

Andrew soupira.

- Veuillez m'excuser mon oncle, mais j'ai perdu tous les miens. Je sais quelle douleur cela provoque en vous et surtout quel vide cela laisse dans une existence... Le destin me les a pris, je n'y pouvais rien. Mais croyez-vous qu'il soit juste que quelques conseillers et un roi décident de sacrifier la vie de leur peuple pour leur propre gloire ? (Il monta sur son cheval.) Je vois à votre regard que ces mots insultent notre roi mais ce n'est pas mon désir. Je ne désire ni juger notre souverain Edouard, ni juger le comportement de tous ces nobles, mais je désire simplement qu'ils comprennent que cette guerre ne se déroulera pas aussi facilement qu'ils le pensent. S'ils pouvaient au moins en prendre conscience, nous pourrions sans doute éviter quelques milliers d'innocents en plus.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi certain que cette guerre sera longue ?

- Je l'ignore mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. La nuit où Emma a disparu, j'ai ressenti cette même sensation mais je n'en ai pas tenu compte... J'étais bien trop jeune à l'époque pour comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier. Mais aujourd'hui... je vous en prie, mon oncle, faites réfléchir Edouard. S'il ne désire pas renoncer à la couronne française qu'il sache au moins que son assurance est sans doute inappropriée. Sur ce... Je vous salue, mon oncle. Nous nous reverrons certainement sur le champ de bataille.

Dominic regarda son neveu s'éloigner du château avec un pincement au coeur. Andrew avait sans doute raison mais malheureusement personne ne pourrait parler raisonnablement au roi sans perdre la vie.

_Que tes paroles soient sensées ou non, elles ne serviront à rien_, pensa amèrement Dominic. _Dès que Philippe de France recevra la missive de notre roi, nous serons engagés à tuer... hommes, femmes et enfants périront pour la gloire des plus grands._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà qu'il pleuvait averse ! Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance. Il vaudrait sans doute mieux qu'il s'arrête à une auberge, et dès le lendemain, il reprendrait la route.

Il sauta de son cheval et atterrit dans une flaque de boue qui l'éclaboussa. Il écarta une mèche mouillée qui barrait son oeil gauche.

_Edouard doit fulminer à l'heure qu'il est_, songea-t-il moqueur. _Le ciel ne semble pas être avec lui... et pas plus avec moi, d'ailleurs. Mais il résume assez ce qu'est l'état de mon coeur depuis que je n'ai plus personne à mes côtés..._

La foudre tomba à ce moment non loin de lui. Le cheval s'ébroua. Andrew tenta de le calmer mais en vain, l'animal prit la fuite avec ses maigres bagages sur le dos.

D'un air las, Andrew s'adossa contre les murs d'une échoppe fermée, et se laissa glisser au sol.

Il en avait assez. Assez de devoir vivre sur cette terre. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le combat face à la belle et cruelle Vie. Il survivait dans l'espoir de retrouver Emma mais son oncle avait raison. A quoi bon la rechercher alors que chaque jour qui s'annonçait l'éloignait encore plus d'elle ?

Le poids de son coeur se faisait lourd dans sa poitrine. Il ne supportait rien. Pourquoi vivait-il éloigné dans son domaine loin de toute connaissance, loin de tous ces amis qui vivaient heureux, si ce n'est parce qu'il ne supportait pas de lire le bonheur sur le visage des autres ?... Mais il supportait encore moins de les voir malheureux. Il ne supportait pas de voir la tristesse sur les visages des autres… Il n'était pas assez courageux pour endurer leur chagrin en plus du sien.

Il n'avait pas ri depuis un bon moment... pas depuis le départ de ce Draco Malefoy. Un drôle d'homme ce Malefoy. Toujours à dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait comme s'il craignait que l'on devine ses faiblesses derrière chaque phrase qu'il prononçait. Ils auraient pu être amis si le destin n'avait pas encore décidé de le séparer de la seule personne qui aurait pu lui remonter le moral.

_J'espère qu'il aura réussi à capturer cette femme qu'il désirait épouser_, songea-t-il. _Mais je plains son épouse. Un homme aussi compliqué que Malefoy ne doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours._

La pluie tombait toujours lorsque deux voix s'élevèrent au milieu du bruit des éclairs et des clapotis que faisaient les gouttes de pluie en tombant dans les larges flaques d'eau sur le sol.

Son principal défaut, la curiosité, prit le pas sur son abattement. Andrew tendit l'oreille en espérant pouvoir entendre cette conversation.

"- Pour le moment, Louis de Nevers agit comme je le lui ai conseillé. Sa politique est devenu bien plus favorable aux français. Encore une autre mesure commerciale et je peux vous garantir que les bourgeois de la ville de Gand rallieront les anglais.

- Bien... je peux en faire part à Edouard, cela le rendra encore plus confiant. Il est de notre intérêt que l'Angleterre domine le début de ce conflit, ensuite... nous irons du coté français. Aucun des deux adversaires ne doit avoir une trop grande domination sur l'autre sans quoi cette guerre ne durera pas... Elle doit durer. Et un jour... le maître pourra régner sur les Moldus...

- Et quand à l'autre aspect de son plan ?

- Lucius s'en occupe. Et pour le moment, il semblerait que tout se déroule pour le mieux. La famille s'agrandira bientôt..."

Andrew baissa la tête lorsque les deux hommes passèrent devant lui et s'éloignèrent dans la rue. Des traîtres ! Il en était certain ! Edouard était bel et bien manipulé et... Qui était ce maître dont il parlait ? Il avait déjà un prénom. Lucius... Mais il ne connaissait aucun courtisan portant ce nom à la cour.

Andrew se releva. Il devait à tout prix en faire part à son oncle. Lui seul pourrait faire entendre raison à Edouard.

- Et voilà qu'il pleut ! Ce moldu est aussi insupportable qu'un Gryffondor. Pourquoi ne restent-ils pas à leur place au lieu de courir par monts et par vaux ?

Andrew fronça les sourcils. Mis à part le fait qu'il entendait le mot "moldu" pour la seconde fois et en l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix railleuse quelque part. Il se retourna et s'approcha de la lumière qu'il voyait au fond de la rue, là où les deux hommes étaient sortis quelques temps plus tôt.

Il s'approcha et vit un homme dans une cape. Il levait les yeux au ciel comme dans l'espoir qu'il entende ses prières silencieuses et cessent ainsi de cracher sa mauvaise humeur sur sa tête.

- Malefoy ? appela Andrew d'une voix hésitante.

- En personne, répliqua-t-il. Mais avant de prononcer mon nom, vous devriez vous présenter. Je ne m'adresse pas aux inconnus et encore moins aux manants.

- Toujours aussi aimable mon cher Malefoy. Votre fiancée n'a pas réussi à vous rendre moins incisive... dommage.

- Kelsey !

- En personne, mais je ne parle pas aux manant de votre espèce.

- Je vous ferai pendre si cela était possible mais pour le moment… J'ai besoin de vous.

- Sa seigneurie à besoin de moi ? Vous m'en voyez fort étonné. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes quittés, vous disiez ne pas avoir besoin de l'aide d'autrui.

- Ecoutez Kelsey, dit Drago en avançant vers l'homme, nos joutes verbales me plaisent également mais il y a une question que je voudrais vous soumettre.

- Entendu. Entrons dans cette auberge, nous y serons plus au chaud.

- Vous... Vous...

Draco observait Andrew avec un regard à la fois stupéfié et ahuri. Ce moldu voyait le _Chaudron Baveur_... donc forcément, ce n'était pas un moldu... un cracmol... un sorcier... Par Merlin, il s'y perdait !

- Entrons, dit Drago en lui tournant le dos puis en passant la porte de l'auberge.

L'auberge n'était pas bondée malgré le temps pluvieux. Drago le mena vers une table éloignée des autres puis s'assit. Andrew quant à lui observait un vieil homme qui faisait léviter son verre derrière le dos de l'aubergiste qui n'y voyait que du feu.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans une simple auberge, n'est-ce pas ? dit Andrew en s'installant devant Draco qui commandait deux verres.

- Une auberge de sorcier, répondit-il.

- Je vois...

- Moi, je ne vois pas...

- Voir quoi ? s'étonna Andrew en prenant le verre que la serveuse venait de lui tendre.

Dans l'esprit de Drago, une foule de données se bousculaient. Il se souvient alors de l'histoire concernant la famille d'Andrew qui avait été autrefois banni du monde des sorciers... Et dire qu'il avait pris cela pour une fantaisie de moldu désireux de pimenter l'histoire de sa famille.

_Si j'avais été moins nombriliste, j'aurai pu m'informer sur lui_, se reprocha-t-il. _Parce qu'il est évident qu'Hermione et cet Andrew ont des points communs... _

Drago observa plus attentivement le profil d'Andrew, qui avait les yeux posés sur un nouveau spectacle magique que lui offrait gracieusement le vieil sorcier assis non loin d'eux.

Châtain foncé, les yeux marrons et pétillants... Andrew avait le même profil qu'une certaine personne de sa connaissance...

_Cette habitude de me contredire, cette façon de répliquer à mes railleries, cette inconscience... tout ça, c'est Hermione. _

- Allez-vous encore longtemps me dévorer des yeux de cette manière ? Je vous ai déjà dit que mon coeur appartenait aux femmes.

- Avez-vous retrouver votre... soeur ? ajouta-t-il avec une étrange voix.

- Non, répondit tristement Andrew. Je pense que je vais écouter mon oncle et faire une croix sur ces recherches qui ne mènent à rien... J'irai faire cette guerre en priant que la Mort vienne me chercher au plus vite. Voilà pour mes nouvelles. Et vous ?

- La fatalité ne vous sied pas, Kelsey, nota-t-il avec sincérité.

Draco avait surtout l'impression que ces mots sortaient de la bouche d'Hermione et cela n'était pas pour lui plaire. Maintenant que la ressemblance s'était faite plus évidente entre les deux... Il avait presque envie d'étreindre son beau-frère... presque.

_Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? _pensa Drago qui ne cessait de noter les ressemblances entre le frère et la soeur.

Ils avaient le même sourire, la même manie de frapper leurs doigts sur la table comme s'ils ne supportaient pas d'être inactifs... Il voyait Hermione en Andrew... mais avec des différences tout de même. Ces petites choses qui les rendaient distincts. Et là...

Il se rendait compte à quel point, il avait passé son temps à contempler Hermione. Il aurait pu affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas cette fossette sur la joue droite lorsqu'elle riait. Il savait de quelle manière elle tenait son verre ou cette habitude qu'elle avait de le faire tourner avant de boire...

_Comment ? Comment puis-je savoir qu'elle préfèrerait être assise dos au mur pour mieux observer les gens, et qu'elle devrait penser à manger au lieu de quitter la table en ayant seulement grignoter... ? Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne la connais pas autant... je ne la connais réellement que depuis quelques jours et pourtant… je sais tout d'elle._

- Malefoy ?

- Euh... oui ?

- Vous m'avez l'air fort agité. Je me demande si par hasard vous ne vous inquiéteriez pas pour votre fiancée ?

- … Je l'ai épousée, dit-il vaguement.

- Et quel est le nom de cette inconsciente ? Je ne me rappelle plus...

- Hermione Granger... Laissons ma chère et tendre moitié pour le moment. Je voudrais que vous répondiez à ma question.

- La fameuse question dont la réponse pourra vous aider. C'est cela ?

- Oui...Dites-moi, quel est l'emblème de votre famille ?

- L'emblème ? En quoi cela vous aidera-t-il ?

- Répondez, Kelsey, rétorqua-t-il agacé.

- C'est un serpent. Un serpent qui semble se mordre la queue. Cela vous va-t-il ?

_Un serpent... pas étonnant vu que sa famille était des Serpentard... Attendez voir. Très intéressant ça. Hermione serait issue d'une famille de Serpentard... Le destin a joué les entremetteurs depuis notre enfance... depuis cette nuit où je l'ai aperçue dans cette forêt. Hermione était bel et bien faite pour moi._

- Malefoy, vous devriez mettre vos idées licencieuses de côté. Votre visage est un brin ridicule.

- Vous avez de la chance que j'ai découvert certaines choses sur vous, sinon, croyez-moi, vous seriez déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, Kelsey.

- Et qu'avez-vous découvert sur mon humble personne ?

- Votre soeur portait-elle un pendentif avec l'emblème de votre famille la nuit où elle a disparu ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Chaque membre de notre famille en possède un.

- Vous en possédez donc un ?

- Oui.

Kelsey plongea sa main sous sa chemise, sortit une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait le pendentif, et la tendit à Drago. Ce dernier l'examina d'un oeil critique puis terminant son examen, la redonna à son propriétaire.

_Dites-moi Merlin, me haïssez-vous à ce point pour que vous m'ayez mis sur mon passage deux frères et soeurs qui n'aiment rien d'autre que de me faire tourner en bourrique ? Savez-vous à quel point ma vie sera chaotique lorsque ces deux là se retrouveront ? Non, personne n'a pensé à moi. C'est une habitude. Je suis Malefoy alors le monde pense que je suis à toute épreuve... apprenez que non... Et puis..._

Il soupira.

- Vous êtes vraiment étrange, Malefoy. Vous passez d'une émotion à une autre avec facilité, je vous ai connu plus maître de vous.

- Après ce que je vais vous apprendre, croyez-moi vous ferez moins le fier… je vous le garantie.

- Vous m'avez trouvé une épouse ? plaisanta Andrew.

- Non, mais je peux toujours vous présenter une femme...Pansy Parkinson...

- Est-elle jolie ?

- Ce que dise beaucoup d'hommes mais je ne réponds pas de sa vertu... Mais si j'osais vous présenter Pansy, ma chère femme ne m'accepterait plus dans son lit jusqu'à ma mort.

Andrew éclata de rire.

- J'ai hâte de rencontrer votre femme. Faire plier le grand Malefoy.

- Et elle vous fera plier aussi, croyez-moi. Il suffit de voir de quelle manière elle parvient à dompter Potter et Weasley. Elle a un don pour s'opposer aux hommes... (Il soupira de nouveau.) J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli en quelques heures.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Pourquoi cela ? C'est bien simple ! Comment voulez que je puisse me faire à l'idée que vous... l'être irritable, railleur, prétentieux…

- Si vous me permettez, je crois que vous êtes en train de dresser votre propre portrait, ironisa-t-il.

- Et en plus, mauvais plaisantin... (Andrew abandonna la partie devant la mauvaise foi de Drago.) ... soyez mon beau-frère, lâcha-t-il.

- Votre quoi ?

- Et vous êtes sourd qui plus est. Mon père ne va vraiment pas apprécier sa belle famille, dit-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Soyez plus précis, Malefoy ! s'énerva Andrew en se relevant. Si c'est encore une de vos plaisanteries...

- Rasseyez-vous. Je suis plus que sérieux. (Andrew se rassit.) Vous êtes mon beau-frère. Je ne suis pas heureux de l'apprendre mais ce qui est fait est fait.

- Comment ? Je veux dire... par quelle branche ?

- Votre soeur.

- Ma soeur ? Je n'en ai qu'une et elle a disparu depuis...

- Remerciez-moi, je viens de la retrouver.

- Ah, oui ? s'étonna Andrew qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

- Et oui, je suis doué pour mettre la main sur les trésors perdus. Il se trouve que votre chère Emma, votre chère perle, votre adorable soeur... bref, cette gamine que vous adorez tant est aujourd'hui Hermione Malefoy, ma femme.

- Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde, hélas…

Andrew se releva aussitôt, fit basculer la table et agrippa Drago au col de sa tunique. Les conversations se turent dans l'auberge.

- Que lui avez-vous fait !

- A mon avis, je devrais sans doute taire quelques passages de notre rencontre... Lâchez-moi, Kelsey et nous en parlerons tranquillement. Et si ensuite vous désirez m'embrochez... Je ne vous laisserai pas faire sans combattre également.

Andrew ne le relâcha pas.

- Dites-moi si Emma va bien.

- Hermione va plus que bien. Elle attend même un heureux évènement.

Andrew sourcilla et dévisagea Drago. Ce dernier ne semblait vraiment pas plaisanter.

- Attendez un peu. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés ?

- Quelques jours, pourquoi ?

- Comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'elle attende un enfant ? demanda-t-il en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

Drago se reprocha aussitôt d'avoir répondu aussi inconsciemment.

_Là, je suis en très mauvaise posture. J'ignore comment réagissent les frère et soeurs mais je devine que Kelsey n'appréciera pas d'entendre que j'ai violé Hermione... Si devais en venir aux mains avec lui, ce serait une grossière erreur. Mais si j'arrive à les réunir... Hermione m'en sera reconnaissante et..._

- Ne me dites surtout pas que vous êtes en train de penser à ma soeur d'une façon impudique.

- Mon cher Kelsey, sachez tout d'abord qu'en tant que mari j'ai tout de même des droits sur ma femme et que vous devriez vous montrer plus reconnaissant envers moi après ce que je viens de vous apprendre.

Andrew relâcha Drago.

- Faites-moi penser, après avoir embrassé ma soeur, de vous défier dans un combat singulier. Je voudrais bien pouvoir vous corriger sans devoir recevoir les foudres d'Emma.

- Ce sera sans moi. Si je vous blesse ne serait-ce qu'à l'oeil, Hermione me lancera un bon _endoloris_ pour me punir d'avoir frapper un membre de sa famille.

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec le caractère légendaire des Kelsey.

- Et bien, votre chère soeur est bien comme vous.

Andrew, dont la conversation sur sa soeur semblait avoir rendu plus joyeux, remit la table en place et s'assit.

- Et comment est-elle aujourd'hui ?

Draco ramassa sa chaise et s'installa à son tour.

- Elle a de longs cheveux châtains. Ils ne sont pas soyeux. Ils ondulent sans cesse et je ne vous parle pas de leur état lorsqu'elle ressort de son bain. Je crois qu'elle a passé des années à ne pas les coiffer. Elle a les mêmes yeux que vous, mais les siens sont plus dorés. Elle a un rire si espiègle... Et lorsqu'elle explose de colère... Elle est encore plus belle. Mais elle n'est pas comme les beautés que l'on rencontre à la cour... en fait, elle a ce charme qui la rend unique. Et elle a cette habitude de toujours rester recroquevillée lorsqu'elle dort...

- Vous m'avez l'air très épris d'elle.

- MOI ? C'est une insulte que vous me faites ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne me laisserai pas ensorceler.

- Jouez les autruches, Malefoy, je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Vous avez tout d'un homme amoureux. Cela se voit dans votre regard et dans l'intonation de votre voix lorsque vous parlez d'Emma.

- Emma... Hermione... Je m'y perds.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul.

- Kelsey, faites-moi une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne dites pas à Hermione ou Emma, peu importe, que... Ne lui dites pas ce que je viens de vous dire sur elle. Je ne suis pas encore certain de que je ressens pour elle ou peut-être que j'ai peur de me l'avouer et de lui avouer... peur qu'elle me rejette.

- Qu'elle vous rejette ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Drago devinait la colère qu'Andrew tentait de dissimuler.

- Pour être franc avec vous, je n'ai pas été très correct vis-à-vis de votre soeur... J'aurais pu me montrer sous un autre jour mais... Malefoy je suis et Malefoy je resterai. Il a fallu que je fasse du mal à la seule personne qui m'ait tendu la main lorsque je pensais que personne ne le ferait...

- Racontez-moi cela et ensuite je verrai si je dois vous tuer ou vous laisser en vie.

- Entendu...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ne trouva personne lorsqu'elle revient au manoir Malefoy. Elle aurait sans doute dû s'attarder chez Molly mais les divagations d'Harry et de Ron avait fini par l'exaspérer. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien. Et dire qu'ils avaient réussi à embrigader Sirius dans leur folie. Ce dernier était désormais certain que Malefoy tramait un gigantesque complot contre Harry, et selon lui, elle était la pièce maîtresse de son plan.

_La pièce maîtresse_, songea Hermione courroucée. _Non mais vraiment ! Ils croient tous que je suis une marionnette que l'on tire au gré des alliances ? Comment Drago pourrait-il élaborer un plan contre Harry alors qu'il est bien trop préoccupé par sa libido ? Non, mais vraiment... Harry et Ron sont des enfants jaloux ! Voilà ce qu'ils sont. Ils pourraient au moins m'épauler dans ce mariage mais non... Et ils osent dire qu'ils sont mes amis. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes !_

Elle sortit du salon d'un pas rageur puis monta les escaliers. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, elle se pencha pour voir Lucius accompagné d'un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais aperçu. Il portait un chapeau qui dissimulait sa chevelure et une cape sur le dos.

Prudente, Hermione monta doucement les quelques marches pour ne pas être vue par les deux hommes qui se tenaient dans le hall.

"- Votre bru ne vous pose pas trop de problème ?

- Non, je dois avouer que je craignais qu'elle ait prise de mauvaise habitude chez les moldus mais... sa magie est bien là et elle a la fierté des Kelsey dans son regard. C'est une Serpentarde à n'en point douter. Nous avons failli frôler la catastrophe à cause de ce Clayburn.

- Heureusement, ce traître est mort.

- S'il avait défloré cette fille, je lui aurais moi-même envoyé _l'Avada Kedavra_. La chance a été de notre côté... Songez un peu que si Potter avait rencontré ma bru en premier, cet enfant n'aurait pas servi nos desseins. Je peux enfin dire que je suis fier de mon fils.

- Oui, félicitons votre fils pour ce rapt fabuleux. Je vais vous quitter, Lucius. Je vous verrai lors de l'accouchement. D'ici là, ne laissez pas votre bru risquer sa vie. Le maître ne voudrait pas perdre cet enfant...

- Je veillerai sur le moindre de ses mouvements ne vous inquiétez pas. Et si ce n'est pas moi, Narcissa et Drago s'en chargeront avec joie."

Hermione faillit lâcher un cri de désespoir. Quelles intrigues se jouaient derrière son dos ? Elle passa ses mains sur son ventre. Son bébé... Il voulait son bébé ! Pourquoi ?

Elle monta les dernières marches puis s'éloigna dans le couloir en direction de ses appartements.

_C'est pour ça que Narcissa est devenue si sympathique envers moi ? Est-ce que Draco sait ? Bien sûr qu'il sait ! Mais ils n'auront pas mon bébé ! Il est à moi et personne ne l'utilisera... même si je dois le tuer moi-même !_

Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Tiens mais voilà l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond. J'ai une information qui va passer demain dans la Gazette et elle concernera la petite Miss-je-sais-tout.

Hermione ne distingua pas la silhouette mais elle reconnut cette voix persifleuse.

- Allez-vous en ! s'écria-t-elle énervée.

- Pas avant ça... _Endoloris_.

Le cri qu'Hermione poussa se répercuta dans son salon. Jamais encore le manoir Malefoy n'avait entendu un tel cri de douleur... pas depuis que Lucius apprenait jadis à son fils - à l'aide de quelques sortilèges bien choisis - qu'il ne fallait jamais dévoiler ses sentiments à autrui.

"Dévoile tes sentiments et tes ennemis s'en serviront contre toi", disait Lucius à son fils. Si Drago avait été à cet instant présent dans cette chambre, où Hermione hurlait telle une furie, il aurait maudit le jour où il avait commencé à chérir la Gryffondor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux hommes reposèrent le verre puis, à nouveau, se jaugèrent du regard. Drago attendait la réaction d'Andrew qui tardait à venir.

Le moment où il avait avoué le viol d'Hermione était sans nul doute la partie qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à confesser. Il le lui avait avoué comme dans l'espoir de recevoir la punition qu'Hermione n'avait pas pu lui donner. Il recevrait sans doute quelques coups mais cela ne serait certainement pas aussi pénible que ce qu'Hermione avait dû endurer par sa faute.

Andrew commanda un autre verre.

- Tenez-vous à ce point à vous saouler ?

Andrew arracha le verre à la serveuse et le dirigea vers ses lèvres. D'un trait, il but le contenu puis reposa subitement le verre sur la table en toisant Drago d'un regard noir.

- Excusez-moi, Malefoy, mais je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour ne pas vous tuer sur le champ.

- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? Vous n'êtes pas un lâche pour craindre la prison.

- C'est vrai. Si je pouvais venger l'honneur de ma soeur par votre mort, je le ferai. Et même la prison ne saurait me dissuader de le faire.

- Alors, qu'attendez-vous ? rétorqua Drago en le regardant narquoisement comme s'il cherchait à irriter davantage son beau-frère.

- J'attends que vous me disiez que vous haïssez ma soeur.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna-t-il.

Andrew fut ravi de voir le sourire narquois de Drago disparaître. Déstabiliser son nouveau beau-frère était un divertissement dont il ne se lasserait pas de sitôt.

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous assassine si je sais que vous êtes épris de cette femme que vous avez violentée mais que vous avez épousée non pas parce que vous vouliez réparer votre faute mais parce que vous êtes persuadé qu'elle est votre âme sœur ? Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? (Il sourit.) Je serais un diable si je vous séparais de ma soeur sans savoir ce qu'elle éprouve réellement pour vous. Mais si je constate qu'elle est malheureuse, je vous tuerai, soyez-en certain, Malefoy.

- Tuez-moi de suite dans ce cas là... Je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'Hermione soit effectivement heureuse avec moi. Je l'ai éloignée de son Potter…

Le ton amer de Drago étonna Andrew. Il ne pensait pas le voir ainsi.

- Potter ? Qui est-ce ?

- Vous ne savez pas qui est Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter… (Il rit désabusé.) C'est mon ennemi de naissance et véritable légende dans le monde sorcier.

- Et qu'a-t-il fait pour être une légende ?

- Il a survécu à une attaque mortelle de l'ennemi de tous les sorciers et n'a cessé de l'empêcher de revenir d'entre les morts jusqu'à maintenant.

- Un sorcier maudit ?

- Nous pouvons dire cela ainsi. Voldemort, Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Choisissez le terme qui vous plait.

- Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- C'est un sorcier qui cherche à imposer son pouvoir dans notre monde avec l'aide de ses fidèles Mangemort... Et dire que je devrais un jour les rejoindre...

- Que dites-vous ?

- Ne faites pas attention.

- Attendez, Malefoy ! Si vous êtes impliquez dans une sombre affaire, je ne peux pas laisser ma soeur...

- Votre soeur est bien plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec Potter ou quiconque d'autre.

- Vous me le garantissez ?

- Foi de Malefoy ! Tant qu'Hermione sera ma femme, elle ne risque pas d'être sacrifiée pour la gloire de Voldemort.

- Et si nous allions rendre une visite à ma soeur ? J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

- Encore une visite qui ne va pas plaire à mon père.

- Qui est-il ?

- Vous ferez bientôt sa connaissance. Et sachez pour votre bien, que mon père ne tolère pas les insolences. Alors de grâce, tournez sept fois dans votre bouche lorsque vous lui parlerez.

- Malefoy père est aussi dangereux que cela ?

- Non, c'est juste un Serpentard, un Malefoy et un Mangemort. Tout cela résume son caractère. Mais vous vous en accommoderez… comme je le fais.

Andrew regarda Drago se lever et s'éloigner parmi les tables de l'auberge. Cet homme était tout de même une énigme. Il semblait si imperturbable mais il devinait que l'homme gardait bien des choses enfouies en lui.

- Si je veux voir ma sœur heureuse, il faut que son mari le soit également… Je verrai bien ce que je peux faire pour eux…

- Kelsey, allez-vous enfin vous décider à me suivre ! lança Drago agacé.

_Pas désagréable comme beau-frère mais un poil irritant tout de même_, pensa Andrew avec un sourire.

**A suivre...**

Hé hé hé hé ! Feylie est passée par là et des têtes doivent être bien raplapla... après lecture de ce chapitre. Moi sadik ? Merci, je m'incline devant vous.

Alors là, franchement... J'étais bien partie pour un chapitre parlant juste de Drago et Andrew et puis soudain... - non j'ai pas eu la révélation de 2h du mat, lol - J'ai juste voulu ajouter des pages au chapitre et manque de chance bah... j'ai mis une scène Hermione et fatalement cette fin qui n'est pas si fatale que ça mais bon.

Je vous laisse sur cette fin de chapitre en espérant que je vous ai encore une fois de plus étonnés.

Bisous et à la prochaine (si je dis que je publie pas avant la sortie de HP et CDF, ça vous ira ou pas ? Lol !)


	18. Un allié dans la tourmente

Hello à tous !

Non, je ne me suis pas perdue dans un pays où il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur et internet. J'étais bien à Paris, chez moi avec ordinateur et internet, mais pas prête à taper un chapitre de Mésalliances. Mais là, c'est bon ! Je suis relà !

Je sais que c'est chiant les intros mais là je tiens à en faire une qui me tient à coeur. Je voulais passer un p'tit message à mes amis que j'ai rencontrés sur le net depuis que j'ai commencé à publier des fics. Je voulais leur adresser mes remerciements et leur dire que leur soutien (entendre dire : et ton chap alors ? ça vous booste, un max je vous le dis) Donc pour ceux qui ont hâte de lire le chapitre, passez votre chemin, la lecture vous attend. Mais pour les autres, attendez 5 minutes, c'est un cri du coeur de votre Fey qui tourne jamais rond :

A mes deux fidèles acolytes, à mes deux SHAton que j'adore et qui sont depuis des mois implantées dans ma vie, mon portable et mes délires je voudrais dire que je de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu deux filles comme vous. On aurait pu se rencontrer à la maternelle, c'était peut-être dans une autre vie. Merci Eifer et Mando, mes deux joies du net. Dites-moi que le temps n'effacera pas notre rencontre. Je vous aime, les filles !

Hazel, celle qui cultive avec moi le jardin des Malefoy pour en tirer de l'herbe feyliefolie. Merci d'avoir trouvé cette marque made in toi, lol. Vive le Dracoaddict et vive les sms ! Au passage, j'attends ta song-fic.

Mon arc-en ciel ! Je te dédie spécialement ce chapitre. Mes rayons de soleil t'accompagneront lundi. Bisous.

Merci à toi Mama avec tes menaces de mort qui me tuent. Vivement notre prochaine rencontre, avec les autres SHA qui sait.

N'oublions pas Lyly qui aura son rituel avec des semaines de retard mais qui peut me trouver des circonstances atténuantes. C'est dur les forum ! Et gros bisous à Audy, et je t'assure que tu as les yeux que je voudraient avoir alors ne dis pas que tu ne les aimes pas sinon je tue !

Et pour ma Rivale, ta franchise c'est un bon bol d'air frais dans une atmosphère polluée par l'hypocrisie. Ne change pas même si on te critique.

Et voilà pour mon cri du coeur que je voulais que vous entendiez les filles. Soyez assurée que Fey en amitié ce n'est pas du vent. Je respecte trop les gens et ce sentiment pour les trahir comme ça.

Bon, revenons aux commentaires que je vais réduire faute d'avoir encore trop parlé comme une idiote.

Merci de toujours me laisser ces p'tits commentaires auquel je tiens beaucoup :

Lalapolochon (tes amies sont pas fan de DMGH ? savent pas ce qu'elles manquent, lol), Liestria, Fol, Lyskhat (je pense à toi aussi Yclipt, lol), Hope et Selka. :

Missy (je me doute que certaines expressions n'avaient pas cours à cette époque, l'âge du mariage était plus avancé et que la virginité était un principe moins répandu à cette époque, mais comme ce n'est q'une fic et que je juge que j'ai quand même fait un minimum d'effort en tentant de coller le plus possible à l' Histoire, je m'octroie le p'tit plaisir de ne pas respecter tous les points. Ce serait un livre historique que je finirai par écrire, et disons-le, là c'est juste une fic.), Arténouille, Dame Jessica, Lux (vive la lecture ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme), Etincelles de Vie, Draco-tu-es-a-moi, Artimous (encore un immense merci pour ces 5 points) Akane-shan, Twinzy, Estelle01, Miss.S.Black, Bvv1389 (encore une belle erreur de ma part, comik qd même, lol) Rose Potter, Paprika Star, Sarah Black, Paradise, Lisalune, Rebecca Black, LunDer (t'as pas compris que je faisais tout pour me venger d'Hermione parce qu'elle m'a volé Draco, lol) et ma chère Laumie !

Et un autre merci pour ceux qui ont commenté mes 2 nouvelles song-fics !

Bonne lecture ! (Enfin, lol)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 18 : Un allié dans la tourmente

- Je vous assure, Malefoy, qu'un peu de gentillesse envers votre belle-famille ne vous ferait pas de mal.

- Un conseil : évitez le mot "gentillesse" devant mon père, à moins que vous ne vouliez définitivement quitter cette terre. Dans ce cas, mon père aura la gentillesse de vous y aider.

- Est-ce moi ou êtes-vous de plus en plus nerveux ? fit-t-il remarqué.

- Je ne suis pas nerveux !

- Ecoutez, dit Andrew en stoppant subitement sa marche, copié par Draco qui le regarda perplexe, si l'idée que je rencontre votre famille vous déplait à ce point, nous pouvons toujours agir autrement. Nous pourrons nous retrouver avec Emma ou Hermione - c'est comme vous le désirez - dans un endroit neutre. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Voyant qu'ils gênaient les sorciers qui déambulaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, Draco fit signe à Andrew de venir se tenir près des vitres d'une boutique. Draco s'y adossa – il se moquait bien de savoir si les propriétaires apprécieraient qu'il soustrait ainsi leur vitrine aux regards d'éventuels acheteurs - et croisa les bras tout en prenant un air songeur.

_Si j'agissais comme Kelsey me l'a proposé_, se dit-il, _ce serait comme si j'avais honte de ma belle-famille, ce qui n'est pas le cas _(Il posa un regard sur Andrew qui était entièrement plongé dans la contemplation des produits exposés dans la vitrine. Il soupira.) _Disons qu'il manque un peu de tenue. Mais qui ne serait pas surpris en découvrant pour la première fois le monde sorcier ?_

- Dites-moi, Malefoy, puis-je vous laisser un moment ?

- Pour quelles raisons ? Je ne tiens pas à passer ma journée à vous chercher !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas un enfant à garder. Attendez d'avoir votre rejeton avant de jouer les pères attentionnés.

- Je ne serai pas un père... ! rougit-il.

- A d'autres, coupa-t-il. Vous serez sans aucun doute un père bien plus conciliant et aimant que votre père l'a été avec vous.

- Je ne vous permets pas de supposer ce que mon père a été avec moi, dit Draco entre ses dents tout en prenant le col de la tunique d'Andrew.

- Je ne suppose rien, répliqua-t-il (Draco relâcha sa poigne.) C'est une vérité.

- Faux, c'est un mensonge !

- C'est triste de voir de quelle manière vous semblez si dévoué à votre père. Pas de cette dévotion que chaque fils aimant devrait avoir envers son père, mais une dévotion presque malsaine. Vous ne suivez pas vos propres décisions mais celles de votre père.

- Je vous interdit de... !

- Qu'allez-vous m'interdire ? Je ne fais que tirer des conclusions de votre comportement. Depuis que nous avons quitté cette auberge, vous n'avez pas cessé de vous emporter pour un rien. Vous semblez remuer au fond de vous des questions sans réponses. Vous m'avez assuré que nous rejoindrions au plus vite votre manoir mais ce que je constate, mon cher Malefoy, c'est que nous tournons en rond. Craignez-vous à ce point votre père que vous ne voulez pas lui imposer une belle-famille qu'il ne porte sans doute pas dans son coeur... ? Dites-moi ce que ce charmant Malefoy père a pensé de votre union avec ma soeur ? Allez, Malefoy, dites-moi un peu de quelle manière vous avez bien pu faire accepter ce mariage à un père qui devait avoir d'autre projet pour vous.

Draco ne répondit pas. Andrew Kelsey l'irritait.

Il le détestait mais pas comme il détestait Harry Potter. Il détestait Harry parce qu'il était populaire, charismatique et adulé par tous ces fanatique de la paix. Harry Potter était son opposé et cela à tous les points de vue. Aussi brun qu'il était blond, aussi aimable qu'il était odieux, aussi compréhensif qu'il était égoïste.

Mais en ce qui concernait Kelsey, Draco avait l'impression de découvrir un miroir. Même si leurs physiques se différenciaient, ils auraient pu être frères. Andrew avait l'air d'un frère. Un frère qui parvenait à deviner ce qu'il était, et c'est cela que Draco ne supportait pas. Il avait passé son enfance parmi des amis - soigneusement choisis par son père - qui hormis le suivre et lui obéir comme le ferait des chiens de chasse, ne savaient rien de lui. Il avait vu Potter s'entourer de proches, et lui... aucune oreille pour l'écouter. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait fini par accepter sa condition, voilà qu'un étranger osait lui parler des certaines vérités que personne avant lui n'avait encore osé lui avouer ; et se mettait à lire dans son coeur, sans vergogne.

- Enfant, j'ai attendu d'être sauvé de l'emprise de mon père, l'homme que je suis devenu le souhaite encore mais... je n'ai pas assez de courage, avoua-t-il soudainement.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de juger sa famille encore plus de critiquer l'éducation de ses géniteurs, déclara Andrew en s'adossant contre la vitre près de Draco qui observait fixement le sol. Mais dites-vous qu'il est de votre devoir de vous émanciper de votre père. Vous avez une femme, un enfant à venir... Vous allez devoir être digne d'eux, vous devrez les protéger envers et contre tous, même de votre père. Vous serez le garant de leur épanouissement. Si vous demeurez dans l'ombre de votre père, vous ne deviendrez jamais un exemple pour votre fils, songez-y. Le courage ne fait défaut à aucun de nous. Il est là mais enfoui parce que vous refusez de voir une vérité.

- Laquelle ? demanda Draco en tournant les yeux vers Andrew.

- Aimer n'est pas une tare malgré ce que votre père a dû vous dire. Non, dit-il en voyant la bouche de Draco s'ouvrir pour répliquer, je vous assure que vos dénégations ne me convaincront pas. Je vous expose simplement mon point de vue. Un homme qui peut s'avouer qu'il aime, est un homme qui a accepté ses faiblesses et qui a acquis un trésor. Et que croyez qu'il fera pour les garder ? Il se battra pour eux. Voilà d'où vient ce courage que vous croyez ne pas avoir. Imaginez un instant que votre femme et votre enfant soient menacés par votre père ou un autre, que feriez-vous ? Allez-vous les abandonner et fuir ou bien allez-vous tenter de les sauver même si deviez perdre la vie ?

Aucune réplique de la part de Draco mais en son for intérieur, la réponse ne faisait aucun doute.

_Je tuerais quiconque oserait nuire à Hermione et au bébé_, pensa-t-il en serrant les poings. _Ce sont les deux seules personnes qui détiennent mon coeur et sans eux..._

- Quand vous aurez mis un peu d'ordre dans vos pensées, Malefoy, nous pourrons rejoindre votre manoir. Pendant ce temps-là…

Andrew laissa sa phrase en suspens et entra enfin dans la boutique.

_C'est réellement un homme étrange_, pensa Draco en entendant la clochette de la porte teinter. _Comment peut-il deviner juste ? Comment peut-il savoir ce que je ressens et ce que j'attendais d'entendre de la voix d'un... ami ? Kelsey un ami ? Je n'ai sans doute plus ma tête mais... _(Il sourit faiblement.) _C'est une idée assez intéressante. Après tout, sa famille est à moitié Serpentard. Mais il faudra que je fasse attention, car ce Kelsey est aussi rusé qu'un serpent. Loin de sa soeur qui semble avoir totalement pris les caractéristiques des Gryffondor... Et si nous allions voir ce qui a attiré l'attention de ce Kelsey._

Le dos de Draco quitta enfin la vitrine de la boutique. Il se retourna pour voir de quelle boutique il s'agissait lorsque son visage se crispa.

Les lumières orangées scintillaient comme jamais pour attirer les curieux.

Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est encore le hasard.

Il émit un nouveau soupir avant d'entrer à son tour dans le commerce. L'intérieur était à l'image des propriétaires, tape-à-l'oeil, loufoque et sans aucun attrait pour une personne sérieuse.

Draco aperçut Andrew qui tenait dans sa main un flacon au contenu rosé. Il s'approcha.

- Que faites-vous avec cela ?

- C'est un philtre d'amour et je me disais que peut-être trouverait-il sa place dans l'armoire de sorcellerie de ma soeur. Cela ferait un magnifique cadeau pour nos retrouvailles, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Offrez-lui ce philtre et je m'assurerai que le contenu tombe par mégarde dans votre verre. Et croyez-moi vous allez apprécier votre moitié. Comme, je n'ai pas de ravissante pucelle sous la main, votre moitié aura sans doute les traits d'une créature hideuse travaillant au manoir. Je vous la présenterai, je vous le promets.

Amusé, Draco vit Andrew reposer le flacon et s'intéresser à un autre produit.

- Mais qui voyons-nous ?

Un rouquin sortit de l'arrière boutique suivi d'un autre aux traits identiques.

- Messire Malefoy en personne ! compléta George. Que nous vaut cette mauvaise visite ?

- Une envie soudaine de...

- Hé, ne touchez pas à cela, malheureux ! s'écria Fred en voyant Andrew ouvrir un flacon.

Fred saisit le flacon des mains de son visiteur.

- On n'ouvre rien sans le consentement des fabricants, c'est à dire, nous ! fit George.

- Est-ce vos amis, Malefoy ? demanda Andrew.

- Pas vraiment. Mais des amis de ma femme.

L'attention de George et de Fred se porta sur Andrew. Ils le fixaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête curieuse.

- Tu as un nouveau sous-fifre, Malefoy ? se moqua Fred.

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre mais Andrew fut le plus rapide pour saisir la balle au vol.

- Oui, admit-il. Je suis bel et bien le nouveau sous-fifre de ce fabuleux Malefoy. Et je suppose que vous êtes les serfs de ce Harry Potter... Heureux de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en s'inclinant puis en leur adressant un sourire franc.

Cet homme avait du répondant. Insulter puis saluer comme si de rien n'était. Fred et George n'en revenaient pas. De son côté Draco se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire devant les mines déconfites des jumeaux Weasley.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda finalement George.

- Andrew Kelsey, beau-frère de Draco Malefoy.

Les jumeaux décortiquèrent cette information. Le terme "beau-frère" avait du mal à être associé au nom "Malefoy". Ils savaient que les Malfoy étaient liés aux Black mais d'où venait ce Kelsey ?

- Je suis un parent de celle que vous appelez Hermione, précisa-t-il. Plus précisément, son frère qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis sa disparition...

- QUOI ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? s'enquit George, soupçonneux.

- Tes blagues sont toujours aussi foireuses, Malefoy, jugea Fred.

- Celle-ci n'est pas de mon fait, Weasley, mais je peux te dire qu'apprendre ce nouveau lien de parenté m'a également choqué au point de ne plus vouloir rire. Allons-y, Kelsey. Ma femme nous attend.

- Encore merci de ce divertissement, dit Andrew avant de suivre Draco qui sortait de la boutique.

Les jumeaux n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs oreilles. Ils étaient douées pour les plaisanteries et pour déconcerter leur interlocuteurs, mais là... Ils devaient avouer qu'ils avaient trouvé leur maître en la personne de ce Kelsey.

- Il faut prévenir Harry ! jugea Fred.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un plan de Malefoy pour s'attirer les faveurs d'Hermione. Si cette fouine lui fait croire que Kelsey est bien son frère, elle lui en sera reconnaissante et...

- On la perdra définitivement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fumée s'évaporait lentement dans la cheminée mais on entendait distinctement les rires de deux hommes.

- Entendu, le pari est lancé. Croyez-moi, je vais l'emporter.

- Vous êtes bien présomptueux, Malefoy. Je vous dis que ma soeur ne me tiendra pas rigueur pour m'être moqué de ses amis.

- Je vous oppose le contraire, Kelsey. Vous venez à peine de la retrouver et déjà elle vous vouera à l'enfer. Vous avez bien joué vos retrouvailles.

- A qui la faute ?

- Pas la mienne. Sûrement votre côté Serpentard qui ressort dans le monde des sorciers.

- Moquez-vous, Malefoy. Je vois que vous faites preuve d'un grand sens de la solidarité masculine.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas me sacrifier pour vos beaux yeux ?

- Croyez-le ou non, je pensais que vous auriez cette grandeur d'âme.

- Cessez de me prouver votre sens de la répartie et redevenons sérieux, voulez-vous bien ?

Le salon retrouva son silence habituel.

- Moi qui pensais déjà être bien envahi par le luxe, vous, vous y êtes complètement noyé, Malefoy.

Draco se permit juste un haussement d'épaule. Discuter du faste de ce salon ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment. Il voulait savoir la raison de ce silence.

Certes, il était habitué au calme du manoir mais en cet instant, un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait. Mauvais pressentiment qui s'accrut lorsqu'il constata qu'Andrew avait fini par se taire également. Il ne contemplait plus les meubles. Un voile impénétrable s'était posé sur son visage.

- Je n'aime pas l'ambiance de votre maison, Malefoy.

- Ce manoir est ainsi, ténébreux malgré les lumières et froid malgré le feu mais là... L'atmosphère n'est pas la même.

La réponse semblait avoir frappé Draco, car il fondit précipitamment sur la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il s'élança hors de la pièce sans un mot pour Andrew.

_Ce n'est rien_, se persuada-t-il. _Je suis certain que c'est le fait de présenter Kelsey à mon père qui me met dans cet état. Je suis stupide de m'inquiéter... Qui oserait s'en prendre à Hermione dans ce manoir ?_

- Malefoy ! cria Andrew qui avait fini par rattraper Draco dans les escaliers.

- Ce n'est rien. Je dois juste faire part de votre présence à ma femme.

La voix tremblante de Draco trahissait son angoisse. Andrew le suivit dans le couloir sans émettre le moindre mot. A quoi bon si cela devait conduire Draco à lui donner de fausses réponses.

Arrivée devant ses appartements, Draco posa sa main sur le poignet et lentement, comme pour ne pas montrer qu'il mourrait de briser cet obstacle pour retrouver Hermione, il ouvrit la porte.

Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent en découvrant sa mère assise sur le canapé de son salon, la mine défaite. Une Narcissa Malefoy loin de son éternel apparence imperturbable avait de quoi vous hérisser les poils du dos car cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...

- Mère ! s'écria Draco en fondant sur elle.

Le visage de Narcissa se releva et elle dévisagea son fils.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici dans mes appartements ? Où est Hermione ?

- Ecoute, Draco...

- Où est ma femme ? hurla-t-il comme un damné.

Narcissa sursauta devant la colère de son fils. Son enfant, son Draco criait contre elle et cela pour la première fois. Elle était tiraillée entre lui reprocher ce manque de conduite et le féliciter d'avoir pris une certaine assurance quant à ses sentiments pour sa femme.

Au fond de la pièce, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Lucius aux traits sévères. Andrew remarqua alors que la colère de Draco s'estompa d'un cran. Il posa alors un oeil critique sur cet homme qui avait élevé Draco. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Andrew s'attendait à ce que Lucius fasse mention de sa présence mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Seule une lueur intéressée passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les détourne pour les poser sur son fils.

- Bravo, Draco, le félicita Lucius d'une voix ironique. Toujours aussi talentueux lorsqu'il s'agit de me démontrer ton incompétence. Je devrais y être habitué mais là... Tu ne pouvais pas te faire obéir d'une femme et voilà ce que tu récoltes. Si je perds cette héritier, je te jure que tu perdras également la vie avec cette femme que tu as épousé et qui n'a pas été digne de garder un Malefoy en elle !

Voyant que Draco remuait les paroles de son père, Andrew décida d'intervenir pour obtenir les réponses qu'ils désiraient entendre tous les deux.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Hermione ?

Lucius le considéra.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Andrew Kelsey. Un ami de Draco.

- Mon fils a su nouer une amitié loin de me moi... Etonnant.

- Père, que se passe-t-il avec ma femme ?

- Cette chère Pansy Parkinson a lancé un endoloris sur ton épouse.

Andrew ignorait ce que cela impliquait mais vu le nom de ce sortilège et vu la pâleur de Draco, il comprit que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la santé de sa soeur. Draco s'élança soudainement dans la chambre, bousculant au passage Lucius qui n'émit aucune remarque, mais lorsque Andrew voulut passer à son tour dans la chambre, une canne vint s'interposer.

- Dites-moi l'ami...

- Je ne suis pas votre ami, rétorqua Andrew agacé par les manières de Lucius.

- A votre place, je reconsidèrerais ma phrase. Après avoir passé un long moment loin du monde des sorciers, je vous assure qu'une bonne entente entre vous et moi serait la bienvenue. N'êtes-vous pas l'ami de mon fils… et certainement plus encore ?

Les deux hommes se jugèrent du regard avant que Lucius n'abaisse sa canne et ne laisse passer Andrew qui claqua la porte derrière lui. Mais il finit vite par regretter de s'être immiscer dans cette chambre.

Qui voulait assister à la tristesse d'un homme, un ami ?

Draco était agenouillé près du lit et passait une main sur le front de son épouse en murmurant ces mots capables de faire bondir le coeur d'une femme.

Sur le coeur de Draco un vent venait de se déchaîner avec force, lui ôtant ce voile qui cachait une vérité que ses lèvres désiraient désormais avouer.

Andrew s'approcha lentement.

Après des années d'espérances, il retrouvait sa soeur. Une endormie dont le visage avait pris quelques années mais qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

_Ma petite Emma... De quelle lueur brillent tes yeux aujourd'hui ? La malice s'entend-t-elle encore dans ta voix ? Ton rire est-il aussi entraînant que par le passé ? _se demanda-t-il.

Andrew ne pouvait plus quitter Hermione des yeux. Elle était comme une flamme qui l'éblouissait. Elle éblouissait toujours ceux qui l'approchaient et Draco n'y avait pas échappé.

Andrew posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, comme pour lui signifier son soutien. Mais, ce dernier l'écarta vivement.

- Que faites-vous, Kelsey ? dit-il froidement.

- Je tente de vous soutenir.

- Me soutenir ? répéta-t-il narquois. Vous êtes bien un fou.

- Et en quel honneur ai-je droit à cette sympathique insulte ?

Draco se releva brusquement, prit Andrew au col et le poussa contre le mur.

- Etes-vous aveugles pour ne pas voir qui est allongé sur ce lit ?

- Ma soeur.

- Et vous tenez encore à me soutenir ? Vous devriez me passer une épée au travers du corps pour cela ! dit-il en pointant son doigt en direction du lit. Je suis un mal pour elle ! Depuis notre rencontre, je n'ai rien fait pour la soulager ou pour la rendre heureuse ! Et vous... Vous êtes son frère, montrez-moi que vous au moins vous pouvez la venger de ce que je lui ai fait subir !

- Mourra-t-elle ?

- Non, un endoloris ne tue pas mais il peut vous rendre fou, et dans son état... Si elle devait perdre cet enfant ou s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Hermione ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de...

- SI ! J'aurais dû tuer cette peste de mes mains ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Je vais tuer cette catin et ainsi j'en serai débarrassé pour de bon !

Draco se rua sur la porte mais Andrew lui empoigna les bras.

- Lâchez-moi Kelsey !

- Seulement si vous me dites que vous n'irez pas tuer cette Pansy.

- Très bien... Vous avez raison. (Andrew relâcha Draco.) Je ne vais pas la tuer… je vais la massacrer puis ensuite la tuer à petit feu ! C'est ce qu'elle mérite ! cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Pas tant que je serai là, l'avertit-t-il en le plaquant à terre.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique, Andrew aurait rit de leur dispute. Ils avaient l'air de deux gamins se chamaillant.

- C'est de cette manière dont tu protéges Hermione ?

Draco se raidit en entendant la voix. Andrew releva les yeux pour découvrir deux paires de yeux, emplis de colère, les fixer.

Les deux hommes au sol se relevèrent et firent face aux deux nouveaux deux venus.

- Que fais-tu dans ce manoir, Potter ?

- Simple visite de routine pour m'assurer qu'Hermione allait bien. Après ce que je viens d'apprendre, j'ai eu raison de me présenter ici.

- Toujours là dans les situations délicates, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Je voudrais bien que tu cesses d'utiliser la cheminée de mon salon pour venir te mêler de mes affaires.

- Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre en discutant avec toi, Malefoy. Laisse-moi voir Hermione.

- Elle n'a rien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous a dit ton père.

- Mon père t'a parlé de la santé de ma femme ? s'étonna Draco.

- Oui, il vient de sortir de la chambre avec ta charmante mère.

_Lucius qui discute avec Potter... c'est aussi inhabituel que d'entendre Lucius me féliciter_, songea Draco. _Mais pourquoi penser à cela alors qu'Hermione est encore inconsciente. Que Potter reste si cela lui plait, ce n'est pas de lui dont je m'occuperai._

Toute idée de meurtre quitta Draco qui tourna le dos à Harry et Ron pour entrer dans sa chambre. Et pour montrer qu'il ne voulait personne dans la pièce avec lui, il claqua violement la porte et on l'entendit formuler une formule.

Harry et Ron en restèrent déconcertés. Malefoy avait osé s'enfermer dans la chambre pour les empêcher de voir leur Hermione. Cette fouine méritait bien de recevoir tous les mauvais sorts possibles sur sa tête !

- Harry Potter. Je vous imaginais plus... comment dire ? Plus dangereux.

- Harry est dangereux pour tous les Serpentard et Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Votre tête me dit quelque chose, dit Andrew en s'adressant à Ron. Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec les Weasley qui ont leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- George et Fred sont mes frères, même si je le regrette. Je suis Ron Weasley. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me demande combien d'autres personnes me poseront cette question.

Devant les mines agacées de Harry et Ron, Andrew dut se résoudre à leur répondre sans ironie.

- Andrew Kelsey pour vous servir. Frère d'Hermione et donc beau-frère de Draco, ce que je ne regrette pas.

- Alors, les jumeaux avaient raison, murmura Harry.

- C'est un mensonge ! s'écria Ron. C'est évident ! Comment une personne pourrait ne pas regretter faire partie de la famille Malefoy ? Il faudrait être complètement fou !

Andrew croisa les bras et les toisa du regard.

- Vous êtes du genre à juger du premier regard, Weasley. Les gens comme vous manquent d'ouverture d'esprit. Je suis désolé pour vous, croyez-le bien.

- Aussi ironique qu'un Serpentard. Comment pourriez-vous être le frère d'Hermione ? exulta Ron qui ne rêvait plus que de clouer le bec à cette fausse doublure de Malefoy.

- Jugez des ressemblances, c'est aussi simple que cela.

- Ron, arrête ! Il a raison, admit Harry. Il ressemble à Hermy.

Andrew sourcilla.

- Qui vous a donné le droit d'être aussi familier envers ma soeur, Potter ?

Ron aurait bien recraché sa salive si cela n'avait pas paru incorrect. Ce Kelsey avait la même façon de cracher le nom "Potter". Il frissonna. Que Merlin les préserve si Malefoy décidait de se lier d'amitié avec Kelsey.

- Hermione était notre amie, répondit Ron, et elle devait épouser Harry avant que Malefoy ne vienne nous l'enlever.

- Est-ce vrai, Potter ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, il faudra que je demande à mon beau-frère de me raconter cette charmante histoire. Ma soeur a dû faire tourner quelques têtes avant d'épouser son charmant mari.

Cette fois, Ron toussa bruyamment en avalant sa salive de travers. Malefoy un charmant mari pour Hermione ? Il allait pleuvoir des Scrout à Pétard à moins que tout le monde ne finisse par voir des Sombrals.

- J'ai bien l'impression que vous vous sentez mal, Weasley. Ne vous évanouissez surtout pas. Comme vous le voyiez, je ne suis pas une dame et je n'ai donc pas de sels sur moi.

- Taisez-vous ! s'écria Ron. C'est vous qui êtes la cause de mon mal !

- J'ignorais que jamais ce pouvoir, dit-il amusé.

- Vous... !

- Cessez ! cria Harry ce qui eu le mérite de calmer Ron en surface. Ecoutez Kelsey, que vous voyiez Malefoy comme quelqu'un de charmant, c'est votre droit. En ce qui me concerne, je ne changerai jamais d'avis. Et pour le moment, je voudrais avoir des nouvelles d'une amie. Je vous demande simplement de me rassurer sur son état.

Andrew sourit.

- Vous êtes un homme bien, Potter. Je suis certain que nous nous entendrons.

- Harry ne peut pas s'entendre avec un homme qui vénère Malefoy ! objecta Ron qui désormais avait besoin d'un bon bain glacé pour atténuer le rouge de son visage.

- Réfléchissez un peu, Weasley, au lieu de vous contredire. Vous et Potter êtes bien amis avec ma soeur alors qu'elle est mariée avec un Malefoy. Ce qui veut dire que je peux très bien apprécier Draco et vous apprécier vous. Nous sommes des adultes pas des enfants pour continuer à nous quereller pour des bêtises.

- Il m'énerve !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Draco dont le visage ne présageait rien de bon.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans une arène mais dans mes appartements ! cria-t-il. Je vous serais donc gré d'aller vous disputer ailleurs pour que ce manoir retrouve son calme d'antan ? Le prochain qui osera crier quittera ce manoir en passant par la fenêtre !

Et aussitôt, il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant les trois hommes hagards.

- Croyiez-vous qu'il soit possible d'avoir du thé ? demanda Andrew.

- J'aimerai aussi quelques biscuits, ajouta Ron.

- Allons demander aux elfes, termina Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assis sur le canapé, Lucius lisait tranquillement son journal, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Vous êtes bien étrange, mon époux.

- Pourquoi cela ?

Narcissa avança le plateau, où était déposé des tasses fumantes, devant Lucius qui en saisit une.

- Vous avez laissé Potter demeurer dans le manoir alors que votre belle-fille n'est pas dans un bel état.

- Et alors ?

- Cela ne vous ressemble pas. Ne craignez-vous pas que Dumbledore et les siens apprennent ce qu'il vient de se passer et ne demande à éloigner Hermione de ce manoir ? Cela ne contrariait-t-il pas vos plans ?

- Absolument pas. Nous ne sommes pas responsable de la jalousie de Pansy. Que pourrait nous reprocher Dumbledore ? Le médicomage pourra attester que nous avons agi au plus vite et vu l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur votre visage, ces Gryffondor ne pourront pas vous accuser de ne pas aimer cette petite. Ils savent que nous désirons cet héritier. Quant à la mère... ils chercheront sans doute à la protéger mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous porterait préjudice. Nous voulons que la mère et l'enfant se portent bien jusqu'à terme.

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, mais s'évanouit subitement.

- J'espère seulement que Kelsey ne viendra pas bouleverser nos plans. Moi qui pensais qu'il serait un peu plus Serpentard que sa soeur... Mais que peut-on attendre d'une famille de bannie ?

Sa réponse ne parvient jamais aux oreilles de Narcissa, Lucius venait de tremper ses lèvres dans sa tasse.

**A suivre...**

Bon, Ok, je n'ai pas vraiment avancé dans la trame de l'histoire et j'en suis consciente. Mais les choses sérieuses reprendront dans le prochain chapitre, promis !

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre bien léger (si on oublie le mal d'Hermione) vous aura bien fait rigoler, lol.

Donc, on se quitte ici et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	19. Aimer, se souvenir et souffrir

Salut !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud (non, il n'y a pas encore d'étreinte torride) que je vous sert !

Merci pour les commentaires ! Je vais me remettre à répondre à chacun d'entre vous mais pour le moment, c'est soit je tape le chapitre pour ensuite me remettre à mon boulot, soit je me mets à mon boulot et je ferai ce chapitre avec les remerciements pour un autre mois.

J'ai tranché mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'envoie pas de fleurs à ceux qui me laissent leurs petits mots. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à eux que j'ai tapé un chapitre bien plus long que d'accoutumée. Comme quoi, la gentillesse ça paie.

Pour aujourd'hui, Halloween a posé sa griffe sur ce chapitre. Les souvenirs vont ressortir de leurs tombes, hanter les vivants et leur créer soit un beau fou rire soit un beau chagrin selon les protagonistes. Ce qui est certain, c'est que les sorciers et les sorcières présents dans ce chapitre ne fêteront sûrement pas Halloween avec joie, cette année. La faute à qui ? La faute à Feylie, bien évidemment !

PS : Bon anniversaire ma Mando ! Et bon anniversaire à mon insupportable soeur que je me coltine depuis 23 ans ! Bonnes fêtes à vous deux !

Bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 19 : Aimer, se souvenir et souffrir

Debout près de la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos, Andrew regardait le ciel d'un air songeur. Le soleil venait de se perdre à l'horizon, révélant ainsi une belle nuit étoilée.

Seul dans son château solitaire et vide, il ne se couchait jamais sans avoir auparavant prié le ciel pour qu'il garde Emma en vie. Mais ce soir, il était dans un manoir. Celui qui abritait Emma. Et ce ciel... bientôt, il aurait l'occasion de le contempler avec elle en parlant de leurs regrettés parents.

En attendant, il devait patienter. Patienter avant de recevoir des nouvelles de sa soeur de la bouche même de Malefoy qui n'était toujours pas ressorti de sa chambre. Il espérait également obtenir quelques éclaircissements sur la nature des relations entre Harry Potter et sa soeur.

Car même s'il devinait les sentiments de Malefoy à l'égard d'Emma - il devrait sans doute s'obliger à l'appeler "Hermione" mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre -, en revanche il ne pouvait pas garantir que la jeune épouse soit effectivement éperdue de son époux, qui disons-le se révélait être un cas fort complexe d'un homme pour qui le simple fait d'avouer son amour était une flagrante et horrible atteinte à sa fierté de mâle.

Andrew se retourna pour observer discrètement Harry Potter. Le héro de ce monde se tenait assis sur une chaise - Andrew ne l'aurait pas qualifié de simple chaise vu le soin qui avait visiblement été apporté à sa fabrication et qui en faisait un objet bien luxueux pour être qualifié de simple chaise -, le dos adossé au dossier et les jambes croisés ainsi que ses bras. Il écoutait distraitement son ami roux installé sur le canapé qui critiquait encore et toujours leur pénible hôte.

Andrew distinguait seulement le profil de Harry mais il constata tout de même que le sorcier était bel homme. Il était un emblème pour ce monde, et ses nombreuses qualités avaient sans doute fini par écraser ses défauts jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en demeure plus aucun. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était plus qu'évident qu'Harry Potter avait tout d'un homme respectable.

Entre Malefoy et Potter, il y avait bel et bien une différence de caractère et pour tout parent sensé, il aurait été plus sage de donner la main de sa fille au second. Malgré cela, Andrew ne pouvait pas oublier les aveux de Drago concernant Emma.

_Je dois parler à Emma pour savoir qui de Potter et de Malefoy, elle porte dans son coeur_, jugea-t-il. _Et peu importe son choix, je l'aiderai quelque soit sa décision et sans chercher à la juger._

- … Il est amusant de constater que le prétendu frère voue une adoration sans borne à celui qui l'a mise dans cet état. A croire qu'il se moque bien...

- Je n'ai sans doute pas les capacités d'un sorcier comme vous Weasley, coupa sèchement Andrew face à cette critique, mais en ce qui concerne l'épée, je suis extrêmement doué. Doutez encore de l'amour que je porte à Emma et je passerai avec joie ma lame en travers de votre corps ! J'ai passé des années à espérer le retour de ma soeur alors que tous m'en dissuadaient ! Aujourd'hui, je l'ai retrouvée, certes pas en bonne forme mais tout de même en vie ! Et je le dois à Malefoy !

- Vous décidez donc de payer votre dette en lui offrant Hermione ! s'écria Ron en se relevant. Allez-vous également lui donner votre bénédiction pour qu'il la fasse tuer après la naissance du bébé ?

- Vous allez trop loin, Weasley !

- Je ne crois pas ! Si vouliez un tant soit peu le bien de votre soeur, vous mettriez tout en oeuvre pour l'éloigner de Malefoy ! J'ignore ce qu'il a pu vous dire mais n'écoutez pas ces ruses de serpent ! Il n'aime et n'aimera jamais personne hormis sa propre personne ! Et s'il a épousé Hermione ce n'est que dans l'unique intention de faire souffrir Harry et pour l'héritier qu'elle doit lui donner ! Ouvrez-les yeux, Kelsey, avant de le regretter !

La tension entre Ron et Andrew était palpable. Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, les poings serrés, prêt à frapper l'autre dans un accès de rage. Harry se leva finalement de sa chaise et écarta les adversaires en soupirant.

- Je ne crois pas que hurler à corps et à cris permettra à Hermione de se reposer dans le silence. Ron, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, tu ne peux pas injustement accuser Kelsey de ne pas aimer sa soeur. Mets-toi à sa place. Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons mené jusqu'à Hermione mais bien Malefoy. Pour cela, nous devons au moins lui en être reconnaissant même si c'est difficile.

- Pour vous ce mariage, n'a aucune raison d'être, n'est-ce pas ? nota Andrew.

- Aucune ! confirma Ron. Hermione méprise Malefoy ! Elle le hait ! Et lui... Il s'amuse à la soumettre et à lui interdire de voir ses amis ! Sans cet enfant, Hermione serait avec Harry !

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée des raisons exactes qui animent tant votre animosité envers Malefoy mais... Je ne jugerai d'une personne qu'à partir de mes propres conclusions. De plus, je trouve regrettable que vous ne puissez pas lui donner une chance de...

- UNE CHANCE ! s'écria Ron dont les joues viraient au rouge écrevisse. Comment pouvez-vous songer à ce que nous donnions une chance à cette désagréable fouine ! Désolé de vous le confirmer, mais vous êtes inconscient, Kelsey !

- Inconscient de vouloir offrir une seconde chance à autrui ? Sans doute, mais qui me changera ? J'ai perdu mes parents et j'ai manqué de perdre ma soeur... Croyez-vous que je devrais risquer de la perdre à nouveau en jugeant hâtivement son mari ou en en me bornant à lui en vouloir pour ses actions ? La vie est bien trop courte, c'est ce que j'ai appris de mes longues souffrances. Voilà pourquoi je ne prendrai pas la peine de me justifier davantage devant vous.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Drago. Il avait une mine brouillée qu'il tenta de cacher en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- Ne joue pas le rôle d'un mari éploré, Malefoy, railla Ron. A mon avis, cela ne te sied guère.

- Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur si je ne ris pas, Weasley, répliqua-t-il d'un ton las, ce qui au moins eu l'avantage de déstabiliser le rouquin qui resta bouche bée.

- Je suppose que tu t'inquiètes pour ton héritier, Malefoy. Ce serait désolant si tu devais le perdre.

- Qu'insinues-tu, Potter ? répliqua Drago qui semblait reprendre sa verve habituelle.

- Je ne sais pas. Vois-tu, je me demande vers qui vont tes prières en ce moment.

Drago couvrit les mètres qui le séparaient de Harry, le saisit brusquement aux épaules et le poussa contre le mur. Harry n'émit aucune exclamation de douleur lorsque sons dos cogna violemment le mur. Entre l'émeraude et l'argent, la bataille était rude et aucun des deux ne désirait perdre cette confrontation en détournant les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à toi ni à quiconque dans cette pièce, rétorqua Drago entre ses dents.

- Pas même au frère d'Hermione ?

- Pas même à Kelsey ! Hermione m'appartient et...

- T'appartenir ? Tu en parles toujours comme si elle était un objet dans ton manoir ! Tu dis qu'elle t'appartient mais tu es incapable d'en prendre soin ! Oui, Malefoy, assura Harry en voyant l'air incompréhensible de Drago qui l'avait subitement relâché et reculait désormais comme frappé par une vérité qu'il s'avouait mais refusait, si Hermione est dans cet état, c'est de ta faute ! TA FAUTE !

Avant qu'Andrew ou Ron aient pu intervenir, Drago porta un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'Harry. Le poing meurtri, il dévisagea Harry. Ce dernier gardait un air réjoui malgré la douleur, ce qui agaça davantage Drago.

- Culpabilité quand tu nous tiens, se moqua-t-il en touchant sa joue. Se pourrait-il que l'égoïste et prétentieux Malefoy ait pris conscience de son impuissance à se faire obéir des siens ? Kelsey ferait un Gryffondor bien plus altruiste que moi. Il est prêt à écouter tes explications et à te donner une seconde chance bien que tu ais mis sa soeur en danger. Mais moi... Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'offrir la moindre seconde chance ! Tu es un être vil parce que celui qui t'a engendré l'est encore plus que tous les Serpentard qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Ta seule qualité doit être celle de ne pas te vanter des qualités que justement tu n'as pas ! Tu ne mérites pas Hermione et tu ne la mériteras jamais ! Je devrais sans doute me sentir honteux des paroles que je vais prononcer mais je vais le faire : je prierai presque pour qu'Hermione perde ce bébé. Crois-moi, ce serait un bien pour elle qui pourrait définitivement te fuir et un bien pour cet enfant qui ne naîtrait pas en tant que Malefoy !

Tous s'attendaient à ce que Harry reçoive une autre preuve de sympathie de la part de Drago mais à leur surprise aucun coup ne plut sur le Survivant. Ce dernier, de son côté, ne pensait pas pouvoir achever ses reproches sans être interrompu par une remarque cinglante ou un poing de la part de son ennemi. La retenue de Drago le déstabilisa tout comme les deux autres.

- Harry Potter a parlé. Harry Potter s'est encore distingué en mettant l'accent sur l'homme indigne que je suis. Ton opinion est roi, et comme toujours tu cherches à l'imposer aux autres. Qu'Harry Potter dise que le ciel est gris alors que le soleil brille, cela deviendra une vérité... Te sens-tu comme un dieu parmi tes adorateurs, Potter ?

- Pas autant que toi parmi les tiens, Malefoy.

Ron suivait avec joie cette discussion qui pour le moment était à l'avantage d'Harry. Pour lui, Malefoy méritait de perdre de sa superbe. Andrew de son côté se méfiait. Draco était bien trop... imperturbable après avoir démontré qu'il ne se contrôlait que difficilement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

Il convenait de briser au plus vite la tension émise par ces deux hommes sans quoi une catastrophe ne tarderait pas à s'annoncer en grande pompe dans ce salon.

- Je crois que nous devrions cesser cette discussion, et pourquoi ne pas nous restaurer ?

- NON ! Cette fois, je veux en finir avec Potter !

- Tu as enfin le cran de t'en prendre réellement à moi, Malefoy, railla-t-il.

- Je te tuerai sans doute un jour mais pour le moment, je parle de notre discussion !

- Malefoy, je vous en prie, intervient Andrew.

- Ne vous mettez pas en travers de ce maudit Potter et de moi, Kelsey ! Dites-moi pour quelle raison, je devrais subir les mensonges de...

- Des mensonges ? Je n'ai rien affirmé qui ne soit pas fondé ! Tu m'as enlevé Hermione alors que nous allions nous marier ! Oseras-tu encore certifier que ce n'est qu'un mensonge de ma part ? Oseras-tu prétendre qu'Hermione ressentait des sentiments pour toi alors qu'elle t'a suivi contre son gré ? Oseras-tu m'affirmer que tes sentiments sont purs envers elle ? Tu ne le pourras jamais Malefoy parce que tu es ce que tu es ! Un digne Malefoy comme l'exigeait ton père !

- Oui, je suis ce que je suis ! Un Malefoy avec tous ses défauts ! Je n'ai rien de toi, Potter ! Est-ce pour cette raison que tu te donnes le droit de me juger et de douter de ce que je peux ressentir ? Toi et tes Gryffondor, mon père et tous les Serpentard, vous pensez sans doute me connaître plus que je me connais moi-même pour décider, clamer de ce que je suis ou peut bien faire pour être à la hauteur de ma réputation ! J'en ai assez ! Je ne supporte pas que _Harry Potter_, vienne me crier - comme le digne prince qu'il n'est pas sauf dans l'esprit des fous - que je ne sais rien de ma femme, que je l'ai volée à son bras et que je ne me soucie que de l'enfant ! Je n'ai ni ta gentillesse ni ton sens de l'amitié, Potter. Je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir être bon si cela ne m'apporte rien en retour, mais malgré tous ces défauts je n'ai jamais été un voleur ! Hermione est à moi depuis toujours ! C'est la seule personne que je voudrais sauver même si je devais y laisser ma vie ! Et toi... Potter veut se proclamer juge de mes sentiments mais tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui la lie à moi et nous liera à jamais, et cela n'a rien à voir avec l'enfant ! Hermione t'a sans doute parlé de sa vie chez les Moldus mais moi je lui ai donné l'envie de rester en vie pour me retrouver ! Je l'ai sauvée de la mort comme elle en a fait de même avec moi ! Et si aujourd'hui, elle est blessée, je sais que j'en suis responsable ! … Mais elle vivra ! Elle vivra parce que c'est elle qui régente le coeur de mon fils et le mien !

La tension baissa d'un cran remplacé - sous la révélation de Drago - par un silence incommodant.

- Tu... Te moquerais-tu de nous, Malefoy ? bafouilla Harry qui refusait de croire les conclusions de son esprit.

- C'est toujours ainsi avec toi ! Tu te crois supérieur à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es persuadé que je ne suis pas capable d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments que toi sauf la haine ! Non, je ne me moque pas ! Non, je n'ai pas envie de continuer à me mentir au risque que tu dérobes ce qui est à moi ! Je ne suis dans doute pas aussi doué que toi en ce qui concerne les sentiments mais ce dont je suis certain est qu'Hermione s'est emparée de mon coeur il y a déjà dix ans de cela ! Oui, Potter, entre elle et moi, la haine est une façade. Je l'aime et je ne permettrai à personne de me l'enlever !

La déclaration de Drago fut conclue différemment par les trois hommes. Ron se laissa choir sur le canapé avec un air ahuri, murmurant des phrases incohérentes - _Malfoy ne peut pas aimer. Aimer n'est pas Malfoy. Malfoy est haïr. Haïr est bien plus Malfoy que aimer..._ -, Andrew soupira, soulagé, et aurait sans doute embrasser son beau-frère si seulement il ne craignait pas de recevoir son poing en retour ; quant à Harry... Aucune émotion n'animait son visage.

- Tu l'as rencontrée il y a dix ans chez les Moldus ?

L'attention d'Andrew se posa sur Harry..

- Oui, répondit Drago..

- Donc, ton père qui ne supporte pas les Moldus t'aurait laissé, enfant, quitter le monde des sorciers.

- Oui.

- Désolé, Malefoy, mais je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ton père n'aurait jamais...

- C'est pourtant la vérité ! Il y a dix ans mon père m'a conduis hors du monde des sorciers et ne me demande pas pourquoi - _je ne pense que tu veuilles savoir que le maître voulait me voir _- car je l'ignore encore à ce jour. Nous étions dans une forêt. Il faisait sombre et il pleuvait averse. Et il se trouve que je me suis éloigné de mon père. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert Hermione gisante au sol, complètement abattue, affaiblie...

- Et qu'as-tu fait, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Je l'ai rassurée. Elle pensait que j'étais un ange (Ron toussa. Drago le foudroya du regard.) Je lui ai laissé mon pendentif en lui faisait promettre de me retrouver dans le futur (Autre toussotement de Ron et autre regard noir de la part de Drago.) et je suis parti.

- Tu l'as abandonnée dans cette forêt… seule ? s'étonna Harry. Et tu pensais que dans son état, elle survivrait ? Tu...

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Mon père aurait tué Hermione s'il m'avait vu lui parler et encore plus lui tendre le trésor de notre famille ! Mais de toute façon, je savais... Je savais qu'elle survivrait. Quand elle m'a souri, je savais qu'elle sourirait encore plus tard pour que je lui sourisse aussi... Ses battements de coeur étaient les miens. Si elle avait péri dans le passé, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Les aveux de Drago avaient fini par en déranger plus d'un. Malefoy était un tyran, un homme dénué de sentiment et là... Ils découvraient une nouvelle facette de sa personne et ils se demandaient sérieusement si l'ancien Drago n'était pas plus facile à critiquer que celui qui se mourrait d'amour pour Hermione.

A court de réplique, Ron leva les yeux au plafond pour admirer le lustre, Harry admira la façon dont ses ongles avaient été rongés et Andrew... Andrew se posait des questions.

Malefoy avait découvert Emma dans une forêt, un soir de pluie, alors qu'elle était dans une situation de détresse.

- Cela semble correspondre à la nuit où Emma a été enlevée de chez nous, murmura-t-il.

- Cette nuit-là, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, affirma Drago en réponse à Andrew. Hermione était seule.

- Si Hermione a été enlevée, c'est que les brigands espéraient obtenir quelque chose de votre famille. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'ont-ils abandonnée dans cette forêt ?

- J'ignorais que tu savais cogiter, Weasley, railla Drago en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du canapé pour ne pas devoir entrer en contact avec le rouquin.

- Ce n'est pas logique, admit Harry. Soit Hermione a pu leur fausser compagnie soit le but de ces fripouilles était de faire disparaître Hermione pour une chose qu'elle aurait vue ou qu'elle aurait appris malgré elle.

- Nous devrons le demander à ma soeur.

- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que le soir où Lucius Malefoy emmène son rejeton chez les Moldus, il tombe par hasard sur Hermione qui cette nuit-là se fait enlever sans explication ?

- Belle réflexion, Weasel.

- Evitons de nous complimenter, Malefoy. Après ta déclaration enflammée, je ne supporterai pas une autre de tes... extravagances.

- Dis-moi, Malefoy. Ce pendentif...

- Ne dis rien, Potter. Ce n'est pas un objet maléfique. Mon père me l'avait confié le soir même pour que je le garde précieusement jusqu'au jour où je me lierai à ma femme. C'était un trésor sacré pour les Malefoy.

- Et toi, tu as délibérément contrevenu à la règle en offrant ce pendentif à Hermione ce soir là ? Ton père ne se doutait-il pas que tu égarerais ce bijou avant ton mariage ? se moqua Ron.

- Mon père me faisait confiance !

- Le pauvre. Il a été déçu sur ce point.

- Tais-toi, Weasley, avant que je ne te jette hors de ce manoir avec les compliments de mon père !

Judicieusement, Andrew s'installa entre les deux hommes et croisa les bras.

- Comment auriez-vous fait si vous n'aviez pas retrouvé ma soeur ? Elle détenait tout de même votre pendentif.

- Je savais que je la retrouverais un jour ou l'autre, lâcha simplement Drago en croisant les bras. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé puisque je lui ai mis la main dessus avant d'arriver à Londres là où Potter attendait son heure pour frapper. Manque de chance, j'ai été le plus rapide ! Je t'ai battu, Potter ! J'ai une femme que j'aime et un héritier en route, quand vas-tu me féliciter ?

- Veux-tu que je fasse de ton fils un orphelin et ce avant qu'il ne soit né, Malefoy ?

- Jaloux ?

- La doublure, lâcha Ron soudainement.

- Moi, une doublure de Potter ! s'exclama Drago en se relevant subitement sous ce qu'il croyait être une insulte.

- Non pas toi, Malefoy. Je parle de la Doublure, celle de Trelawney... Tu te souviens Harry ? Elle était arrivée avec l'Ordre du... Bref, elle était passée nous voir. Je ne me rappelle plus de sa prédiction mais il était question d'héritier du bien et du mal. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy et toi, Harry, mais... Peut-être que ce n'est pas si simple que cela.

- S'il existait une prophétie me concernant, mon père m'en aurait fait part.

- Je vais finir par croire que certains s'amusent à diriger mon destin.

- Quelle assurance, Potter ! Tu deviens paranoïaque.

- Ne trouves-tu pas que le hasard a joué plusieurs fois les troubles fêtes ? Nous nous retrouvons à Londres tous les deux alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions de véritables raisons de nous y trouver.

- Mon père m'avait mandé auprès d'un de ses amis, expliqua vaguement Drago.

- Et tu n'as pas été surpris par cette demande ?

- Je suis son fils ! En qui d'autre pourrait-il avoir confiance ?

- Malefoy, réfléchis un peu ! Sans ton père, aurais-tu rencontré _par hasard_ Hermione dans la forêt, l'aurais-tu retrouvée _par hasard_ à Londres ? Tu as vraiment de la chance, Malefoy. Je ne connais personne d'aussi chanceux que toi.

- Dis-moi pourquoi mon père aurait cherché à ce que le _hasard _mette Hermione sur ma route alors qu'elle était supposée être une moldue ?

- Peut-être que ton père possède une information que nous n'avons pas, avança Harry.

- Et quel serait-il ? sourcilla Drago.

- Il sait quelque chose sur ma famille. En parlant à votre père, j'ai eu la sensation qu'il savait que je n'étais pas de ce monde.

- Kelsey. Ce nom ne me dit rien, dit Ron.

- Et si je vous apprends que c'est une ancienne famille de Serpentard qui s'est acoquinée au Denfield, une autre famille de sorciers ? leur apprit Drago.

- Non plus, répliqua Ron.

- Si on ne sait rien d'eux, je pense que ces deux familles ont bel et bien été bannies du monde des sorciers.

- Et pourquoi cela, Malefoy ?

- Je l'ignore, Potter. Tu devrais sans doute demander à ton ami Dumbledore.

- Si vraiment, ma famille a été bannie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre père aurait cherché à vous faire rencontrer ma soeur. Et vous Potter ? Que faisiez-vous à Londres ?

- Ron et moi avons été mandés là-bas pour une affaire.

- Et cette affaire concernait-elle Malefoy ?

- J'ignorais qu'il s'y trouvait jusqu'à ce que... Vous avez dit Denfield ?

- Si tu pouvais suivre, Potter, nous pourrions sans doute avancer, railla Malefoy.

- L'homme que nous devions rencontrer portait ce nom, Ron !

- Dominic ? avança Andrew.

- Oui ! Dominic Denfield ! C'est le nom de cet homme. Vous êtes donc parents ?

- Oui, c'est mon oncle.

- Et dire que sa nièce a failli épouser l'homme qu'il détestait, Clayburn.

- Ma soeur a failli épouser cet... cet immonde débauché ? Vous ne m'en avez rien dit, Malefoy ! s'écria Andrew en se tournant vers Drago qui haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'était qu'un détail puisque j'ai en quelque sorte obligée votre sœur à fuir ce mariage.

- Donc, conclut Harry, c'est à toi que nous devons cette fuite et le fait que nous l'ayons retrouvée au _Chaudron Baveur_.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier Malefoy pour avoir éloignée Hermione de ce mariage. Soit dit en passant, celui qu'elle a eu n'est pas plus enviable.

- Gardes donc tes commentaires inutiles pour toi, Weasel.

- Et de quoi avez-vous discuté avec mon oncle ?

- Je ne dirais rien devant un fils de Mangemort, décréta Harry.

- Moi de même, renchérit Ron.

- Tant mieux car je n'avais aucunement envie de vous entendre parler de vos discussions fertiles entre Gryffondor sans cervelle.

Ron voulut se pencher pour étrangler Drago mais Andrew le fit se rasseoir.

- Et si la vie d'Hermione était en jeu ? lança soudainement Andrew.

- Comment cela ? demanda Ron.

- Réfléchissez donc un peu !

- Ils sont bel et bien frères et soeurs, constatèrent Ron et Harry.

- Bref, dit-il amusé, je commence à comprendre que vos déplacement, vos rencontres n'ont pas été le simple fait du hasard. Et que l'histoire de ma famille est un élément de cette longue chaîne d'interrogations. Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy ne semble-t-il pas autant prendre ombrage de ce mariage ?

- Parce qu'il y trouve son intérêt, répondit Ron. Un nouvel héritier pour sa famille ! Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il cherchait à ce qu'Hermione devienne la mère. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas savoir qu'Hermione était issue de la famille Kelsey ?

- Peut-être bien que si... Je dois avouer que le comportement de mon père est étrange. Mais c'est moi qui lui ai appris la grossesse d'Hermione... Je sais qu'il désire ardemment un héritier mais il en parle comme s'il était le renouveau de notre famille.

- Cet enfant est donc la clé, nota Andrew.

- Ce qui est certain, c'est que dès la naissance du bébé, mon père menace de tuer la mère, lâcha-t-il.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis, Malefoy !

- C'est sans doute une autre de ses menaces en l'air. Et puis, cela ne vous concernait pas et ne nous vous concerne toujours pas !

- Hermione est une amie ! cria Harry en se relevant.

- Hermione est ma femme ! hurla Drago en bondissant du canapé.

Harry et Drago se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et se mesurèrent du regard.

- A mon avis, nous ne sauverons pas ma sœur si nous ne faisons pas cause commune, chevaliers.

- Moi avec cette fouine ? Jamais !

- Penses-tu que je cette alliance me fasse plaisir, Potter ?

- Pour le bien de ma soeur et de son bébé, je suis certain que vous vous entendrez. L'amitié n'est-elle pas une chose sacrée ?

- Jamais ! crièrent-ils.

- J'étais sûr que vous seriez d'accord avec moi.

- Décidément, Kelsey, vous ne comprenez que ce que vous voulez bien comprendre ! nota Drago.

- C'est ce que mes proches disaient toujours. Et le fait que je retrouve ma soeur aujourd'hui prouve que j'ai eu raison d'agir ainsi.

- Je peux tout de même émettre une proposition, intervient Ron.

- Quoi donc, Weasel ?

- Nous sommes tes invités, Malefoy, tu pourrais tout de même nous proposer un repas car je ne pense pas que ton père s'inquiète de savoir si nous mourrons de faim.

Le regard de Drago tomba sur la table ronde placée dans un coin du salon non loin de la fenêtre. Les tasses de thé vides ainsi que le plateau d'argent contenant les biscuits n'avaient toujours pas été emportés par les elfes.

- Vous semblez savoir de quelle manière appeler les elfes. Faites donc comme chez vous... Et tiens-toi convenablement, Weasel. Tes manières de dévorer la nourriture lorsque nous étions à Poudlard m'ont toujours donné la nausée.

- Attends un peu que je t'étripe, Malefoy !

"Nanny !"

Le cri qui suivit les pétrifia sur place. Malefoy fondit vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Hermione était redressée sur son lit. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers la porte. Ses mèches collées sur son visage en sueur, elle le dévisagea d'un air absent.

Drago s'installa sur le lit. Il prit un linge blanc posé près d'une bassine d'eau posée sur un tabouret près de lui, la trempa à l'intérieur, l'essora légèrement puis en épongea le visage terrifié de sa femme.

Et puis soudain, son visage s'éclaira. Drago se retourna pour constater que ce brusque changement de comportement était dû à Potter. Il lâcha le linge, puis machinalement se leva pour céder la place à Harry qui enlaça Hermione.

Près d'eux, Drago observait la scène d'un coeur lourd, les poings serrés.

_Ne lui en veux pas_, se disait-il pour se rassurer. _Elle a juste besoin d'un ami..._

Besoin d'un ami mais pas d'un mari ou du moins tant que ce mari se nommerait Drago Malefoy. Il tourna le dos à cette charmante scène et passa dans l'autre pièce sans remarquer qu'il avait bousculé Ron au passage, posté sur le pas de la porte aux côtés d'Andrew.

Drago traversa le salon, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il s'adossa contre le mur. Il avait une envie irrésistible de crier mais rien ne s'échappait de sa gorge. Il demeurait dans ce couloir faiblement éclairé, debout, immobile, sans pouvoir hurler sa colère. Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf se maudire. Maudire d'avoir offert son coeur à sa femme.

- Vous manquez vraiment de répartie, Malefoy. A votre place, un coup de poing aurait été bienvenu. C'est ce que mériterait Potter s'il avait osé se montrer aussi intime avec ma femme.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête. Il savait désormais à qui appartenait cette voix tantôt espiègle, tantôt amusée ou teintée de colère. Ici, elle était tout simplement railleuse.

- Je me demande si je dois continuer à me battre pour une cause perdue d'avance. Dès que je pense pouvoir gagner une bataille, Potter parvient finalement à remporter la guerre. Je viens de m'avouer et d'avouer devant mes deux pires ennemis mes sentiments pour Hermione et voyez ce qu'il se passe peu après... Je cède ma place auprès de ma femme souffrante, à Potter ! Quel mari sensé aurait agi de cette manière ? Aucun ! Et si mon père entendait cela... Il...

- Arrêtez donc avec votre père !

- Je le sais ! Je sais que je devrais cesser d'agir ou penser selon ce qu'il pensera de moi mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Il faudrait que je puisse me prouver que je suis capable d'être quelqu'un sans lui, mais pour le moment je suis bel et bien une ombre !

- Tout comme vous êtes une ombre derrière Potter.

- Je... Je l'avoue. A quoi bon nier puisqu'il en a toujours été ainsi ? Je peux vous confier ma femme ?

- Où allez-vous ?

- Je l'ignore encore mais quelques heures loin de deux Gryffondor et de leur chère amie me feront du bien.

Drago s'éloigna dans le couloir.

- Je vous accompagne, Malefoy !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, seule votre soeur a besoin d'un réel soutien, répliqua-t-il en se retournant sur son beau-frère.

- Ses amis la veillent. Mais vous ? Qui veillera sur votre personne ? Si un malheur devait s'abattre sur vous, ma soeur ne me le pardonnerait pas.

- Elle vous féliciterait, croyez-moi, dit-il avec sourire crispé.

- Ne dites pas de bêtise, Malefoy, objecta-t-il en posant son bras autour des épaule de Drago. Une femme ne pourra jamais renier le père de son enfant et ce quelque soit les griefs qu'elle a contre lui. La clémence des femmes est plus forte que la nôtre. Laissons ma chère sœur retrouver ses esprits et à notre retour, elle vous implorera de l'embrasser.

- Que Merlin vous entende…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'aube perça à travers les fenêtres. Hermione ouvrit les paupières. Elle était bien dans sa chambre alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir entendu Harry et Ron ?

Elle écarta les draps et sortit ses petits pieds de sous ses couvertures chaudes. Elle fut ravie de trouver ses chaussons. Elle se leva, saisit sa robe de chambre laissée au pied de son lit et s'en vêtit.

Malefoy avait encore dû dormir sur le canapé. Depuis leur mariage, il n'avait toujours pas partagé son lit même le soir où il lui avait presque imploré de la laisser dormir près d'elle. Elle s'était retrouvée comme toujours seule au milieu de ce grand lit aux draps digne d'un souverain.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à songer à remercier son mari de cette attention, des phrases émergèrent de ses souvenirs.

La voix de Lucius.

Il voulait son enfant.

Les Malefoy désiraient uniquement son bébé mais ils ne l'auraient pas ! S'il fallait elle irait demander de l'aide à Harry. Il saurait la protéger mieux que quiconque.

_Mais moins que mon ange,_ se rappela-t-elle chagrinée.

Le temps était passé tout comme les désillusions qui avaient fini par la rendre amère. Peu à peu, elle s'obligeait à oublier son ange. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire puisqu'elle ne le retrouverait jamais.

Elle entendit alors des voix provenir de son salon. Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'entrebâilla de façon à mieux entendre la conversation.

"- Non mais ! Est-ce une façon de se conduire lorsque son épouse est souffrante ?

- Je t'en supplie, Ron, cesse un peu de me rabattre les oreilles avec les mêmes reproches ! Attends le retour de Malefoy pour te plaindre devant la bonne personne.

- Je ne le comprends pas ! Tu as entendu sa déclaration tout comme moi. Je pensais qu'il ne quitterait pas le chevet d'Hermione mais contre toute attente, il fuit de son manoir avec Kelsey. Vraiment, il agit de façon étrange… Je n'arrive pas à croire que se soit Malefoy qui ait sauvé – c'est un bien grand mot - Hermione il y a dix ans.

- Tu penses que c'est un mensonge ?

- Je demanderai à Hermione si elle est effectivement en possession de ce pendentif - ce sois disant trésor de la famille Malefoy - et de quelle manière elle l'a reçu. Si vraiment, Malefoy lui a offert ce pendentif ce soir là...

- Ron… Je crois que Malefoy a des raisons de s'être éloigné du manoir.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Il nous avoue ses sentiments pour Hermione et la minute d'après, Hermione l'ignore pour se plonger dans mes bras. A sa place, je n'aurais pas agi aussi calmement qu'il l'a fait.

- Peu importe, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

- Je commence à me poser des questions..."

Hermione referma la porte, et choquée elle faillit s'évanouir.

Elle alla fouiller dans la poche de sa robe et découvrit le pendentif. Elle le regardait avec douceur par le passé mais désormais il ne lui procurait plus que répulsion.

Malefoy et son ange ne faisaient qu'un ! Impossible ! Son ange était la tendresse même. Il l'avait sauvée et lui avait apporté l'espoir qui lui manquait.

Drago n'était qu'un homme méprisant et un manipulateur qui lui avait ôté tout espoir. Il avait fait en sorte de le retrouver pour lui infliger toutes ces épreuves. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir agi de cette manière ? Pour un héritier qu'il aurait pu avoir avec une autre ?

Et dire qu'il avait toujours su. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il lui avait demandé de porter ce bijou le soir de leur union. Il avait toujours su...

Pourquoi Parkinson n'avait-elle pas utilisé l'_Avada Kedavra _au lieu d'un simple _Endoloris _? Elle serait morte à cette heure-ci et enfin débarrassée de Malefoy et des siens si Parkinson avait été moins lâche.

_J'ai perdu mon ange. J'ai perdu la seule image qui me donnait courage. Je n'ai plus rien désormais._

Le coeur lourd, elle s'assit sur son lit et porta un coup d'oeil en direction de sa table de chevet où était déposée sa baguette. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour la prendre et…

Pattenrond sortit de sous le lit et frôla ses jambes. Hermione ne le remarqua pas, totalement obnubilée par cette baguette qui semblait la narguer.

_Des sorts par millier mais un seul qui puisse me condamner...Je pourrais le faire… Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as retrouvée et tu ne m'as rien dit alors que tu savais que je te cherchais. Tu devais me venger de ceux qui m'avaient abandonnée mais c'est toi qui m'as abandonnée en devenant un autre ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Malefoy ! Un menteur..._

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Son regard glissa de sa baguette à l'homme debout non loin d'elle.

- Tu es réveillée ?

- Comme vous pouvez le constater _mon époux_, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Drago referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je suis profondément désolée de ce que Pansy...

- Ne vous en faites pas, votre héritier est sauf.

- Hermione.

- Cela suffit, Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant. J'en ai assez de tes mensonges ! J'en ai assez que tu me prennes tout pour ne rien me laisser par la suite !

- Je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses. Je les renouvellerai encore si tu y tiens.

- Ce n'est pas assez !

- Que faut-il que je fasse ?

Hermione se planta devant Drago.

- Que tu disparaisses de ma vie ! cria-t-elle en le frappant. Si tu n'existais pas, je ne serai sans doute pas ici à craindre pour mon bébé, à risquer ma vie parce que je suis ta femme... sans toi, j'aurais été une autre femme, j'aurais connu une autre vie...

Drago saisit enfin ses poignets.

Hermione sentit le regard de Drago fouiller au fond du sien. Il cherchait une réponse à une question mais visiblement il ne la trouva pas car il relâcha ses poignets.

- Entendu, puisque c'est ce que tu désires, dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Ce que je désire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Retourne donc chez Potter.

- Que... Que je retourne chez Harry ?

- En ce qui concerne notre mariage, je verrai ce que prévoient les sorciers. Mais je ferai en sorte que l'enfant et toi puissiez garder les privilèges qu'octroie le nom des Malefoy. Je te rends ta liberté puisque ici tout n'est que prison pour toi.

Il tourna les talons et posa sa main sur le poignet de la porte.

- Tu pourras quitter le manoir dès que tu seras prête... Et j'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses les plus sincères.

- Malefoy...

- J'étais un ange dans l'esprit d'une petite fille, désormais je suis un démon dans l'esprit de la femme qu'elle est devenue. Si je n'ai pas su garder cette image pure, c'est que je mérite de rester dans l'ombre.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma .

Consternée, Hermione ne put réagir. Elle remuait encore les paroles de Malefoy dans sa tête lorsqu'elle saisit enfin toute leur ampleur.

Elle fondit sur la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement mais un bruit dans la cheminée lui apprit que Malefoy avait quitté les lieux.

- Il vient à peine de revenir et déjà il repart, lâcha Ron.

Les larmes en yeux, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hermy ? demanda Harry.

- Malefoy...

- Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?

- Il m'a... Il m'a...

- Il t'a quoi ? s'impatienta Ron.

- Il m'a congédiée !

Et devant les yeux hagards de Harry, Ron et d'Andrew, Hermione fondit en larmes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assise sur le canapé et entourée de Ron et Harry, Hermione ne cessait de sangloter. Elle refusa le verre d'eau que Ron lui tendit, et que son brusque refus faillit faire renverser sur le jeune homme.

Son allure était pitoyable. Aucune dame digne de ce nom ne se serait ainsi présentée à ses amis dans son état. Encore en robe de chambre, les cheveux défaits, le visage baignant de larmes... Elle n'était plus qu'une lamentable épave.

Et la faute de qui ? Encore celle de Malefoy ! Présent ou absent, cela revenait toujours au même. Elle ne trouvait jamais de repos avec lui.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Malefoy lui ait redonné sa liberté. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ait fini par se lasser d'elle, de se lasser de ses colères.

_Je l'ai poussé à bout avec mes reproches... Je voulais qu'il disparaisse de ma vie mais pas comme cela, pas aussi vite..._

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et les soupirs de ses deux amis s'amplifièrent. Ils n'excellaient pas dans l'art de consoler une femme et pour une fois, ils auraient prié Malefoy à genoux pour qu'il vienne s'occuper lui-même des larmes de sa femme.

- Calme-toi, Hermy. Ce n'est qu'une dispute de couple.

- Harry a raison. Je ne pense pas que Malefoy soit du genre à abandonner définitivement l'idée de torturer une de ses victimes. Et puis, il nous a suffisamment rappelé que tu lui appartenais pour que l'on doute qu'il te lègue sur un coup de folie. Et dire que je cherche à excuser Malefoy... (Il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et les tira en grimaçant.) Ce monde est sûrement au bord de la crise.

Hermione sourit légèrement sous la grimace de Ron.

- Veux-tu que nous te ramenions cette insupportable fouine ?

- Il est vrai qu'il se montre toujours odieux… et que j'ignore toujours ses réelles intentions mais...

Sa phrase se perdit dans un autre excès de larmes.

- Les femmes ! s'exclama Ron en se frappant le front avec sa paume.

- Ron ! le réprimanda Harry.

- Quoi ? Nous n'avancerons jamais si elle s'évertue à entrecouper chacune de ses phrases par une nouvelle crise de larmes !

- Tu es aussi insensible que Malefoy, Ronald ! lui reprocha-t-elle en saisissant un coussin du canapé et en frappant Ron sur la tête.

- Doucement, Hermione ! Ne vois-tu pas que je plaisantais ?

- La prochaine fois, abstiens-toi de parler pour ne rien dire, Ron. Continue, Hermy.

- Merci, Harry, dit-elle en épongeant ses larmes dans son mouchoir de dentelle. Tu es vraiment un ami pour moi, le meilleur.

- Remarquez que ce sont toujours les mêmes qui reçoivent des compliments, maugréa Ron.

Adossé près de la fenêtre, Andrew réprima un fou rire.

- Qu'allais-tu nous dire, Hermy ?

- J'ai épousé Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait épouvantable si nous devions rompre cet engagement. Et puis, il est tout de même le père de mon bébé. Que dira-t-il le jour où il apprendra qu'il a été éloigné de son père à cause de moi ? Harry, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux, j'ignore encore qui est réellement Malefoy mais... (Elle réprima un sanglot.) Nous sommes une famille désormais. Combien de foyer ai-je quitté sans le vouloir à cause du destin ? J'ai la possibilité de donner une vraie famille à mon bébé. Même si ce n'est pas la plus parfaite, il aura au moins un lieu où il se sentira toujours chez lui... un foyer que j'ai toujours cherché en vain. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui ôter ce foyer sans m'être vraiment expliquée avec Malefoy. Comprends-tu Harry ?

- Parfaitement. Tu as entièrement raison, Hermy, dit-il en l'enlaçant. Nous allons te ramener, pieds et poings liés, ton vilain mari et tu pourras ainsi le punir de t'avoir causé tant de tristesse. Cela te convient-il ?

- Pieds et poing liés... Laisse-moi le plaisir de prononcer la formule, Harry.

- Ron !

- Juste une petite vengeance, Hermione.

Tandis que Ron et Hermione s'expliquaient bruyamment à propos de la vengeance du rouquin, Harry se releva pour rejoindre Andrew. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas participé à leur conversation, se gardant même d'approcher de sa soeur. Mais durant toute cette demi-heure, Andrew n'avait cessé de garder un oeil sur Hermione. Habitué à être l'objet de l'attention de ses admirateurs et de ses détracteurs, Harry avait fini par ressentir la moindre oeillade sur lui même lorsqu'il se trouvait de dos.

- Kelsey, vous avez certainement maintes choses à vous dire avec votre… avec Hermione. Nous vous laissons ici.

- Et pour Malefoy ?

- Un homme torturé ira sans aucun doute noyer sa peine dans un chaudron d'alcool. Nous le retrouverons, soyez-en certain. Et puis, un Malefoy ne passe pas inaperçu dans le monde des sorciers.

- Sauf s'il se transforme en fouine !

- RONALD ! Si tu fais cela, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole même le soir de ta mort !

- Hermione, es-tu certaine, de ne rien ressentir pour cette fouine ?

- Tu...

Voyant qu'Hermione jetait un coup d'oeil circulaire autour d'elle comme pour trouver une arme à sa portée, Ron se hâta de plonger sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Il avança vers la cheminée et y jeta la poudre de cheminette. Au moment, où il prononçait _Chemin de Traverse_, un vase vola en sa direction.

_Aie_, fut le seul mot que Ron prononça avant de disparaître dans une fumée verte.

- Quelle adresse ! applaudit Harry.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- J'espère tout de même que ce vase n'avait aucune valeur pour les Malefoy.

- Oops...

Harry éclata de rire avant de disparaître à son tour dans la cheminée.

Un étrange silence s'empara du petit salon.

Hermione se sentait à la fois troublée et craintive en présence de l'inconnu. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme mais Harry semblait avoir confiance en lui. Dans le cas contraire, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissée seule avec lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Son coeur s'étreignit soudain.

Ce visage ressemblait à un autre beaucoup plus enfantin dans sa mémoire. Des cheveux et des prunelles semblables aux siens.

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et s'agenouilla pour ramasser les morceaux de vase. De cette manière, elle évitait de regarder son invité.

- Kelsey... Ce nom m'est familier, avoua-t-elle.

- Il est sans doute courant dans le monde des sorciers, entendit-elle derrière son dos.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ici... Vous ressemblez au garçon de mes souvenirs, mais ce sont des souvenirs si lointains. Les noms se sont mêlés et je ne suis plus certaine de pouvoir faire la différence entre mes rêves, mes cauchemars et mes souvenirs.

- Qui était ce garçon ?

- Quelqu'un de proche, de très proche... comme un frère. Je crois qu'il l'était. Un frère. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un mensonge de ma mémoire. J'avais des parents avant que l'on m'adopte.

- Cette famille qui vous a promise à Clayburn ?

Elle leva les yeux et le vit debout près d'elle, l'épaule collée à la cheminée.

- Non, mon père adoptif n'aurait jamais voulu que j'épouse un tel homme. Ils sont morts et une tante m'a recueillie. C'est elle qui m'a vendue de la sorte pour se débarrasser de moi. Malefoy m'a en quelque sorte sauvée de ce monstre.

- Malefoy est votre époux alors pourquoi n'osez-vous pas l'appeler par son prénom, comme vous le faites avec Potter ?

- Cela ne vous concerne pas, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement tout en se relevant. Pour quelle raison devrais-je parler de ma vie conjugale avec vous ? Je ne sais rien de vous !

- Vous savez plus de chose sur moi que vous ne le croyez.

Il avait croisé les bras et la fixait d'un air moqueur.

- Vous allez devoir quitter ce salon, messire Kelsey. J'ai besoin de prendre un bain. Et j'espère ne pas vous revoir...

- Je me doutais que tu deviendrais une femme de caractère.

- Qui vous a permis de vous montrer si familier envers moi ? Sortez !

Andrew s'approcha d'Hermione et lui saisit le menton. Hermione lâcha subitement les bouts de vase.

- Je trouve que Malefoy est bien trop indulgent envers toi. Tu es sans coeur.

- Vous êtes vraiment...

Andrew saisit la main de sa sœur au vol. Il la dirigea lentement vers son visage pour qu'elle puisse se poser sur sa joue.

- Regarde-moi attentivement et dis-moi... dis-moi que tu te souviens.

Se souvenir de quoi ? D'un passé qui avait fini par se perdre dans les remous de sa mémoire, des visages que le brouillard du temps avait fini par égarer, des rires enfantins que le bruit des larmes avait fini par faire dériver au loin ?

_Pour le moment regarde-moi_, semblait lui dire cet homme.

Il avait les traits d'un autre homme mais ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui la prenait dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs sous les yeux éberlués de cette femme aux longs cheveux châtains. Et près de cet homme, il y avait toujours ce petit garçon au sourire espiègle et cette autre femme... nanny.

Hermione écarta vivement ses doigts du visage de Kelsey et recula.

Ce passé était trop loin pour le rattraper. Il était mort. Les fantômes ne pouvaient pas revenir et se réincarner dans le corps d'un vivant même dans le monde des sorciers. Tout cela était impossible !

- Hermione... Non, tu n'es pas Hermione. Pour moi, tu es Emma.

Les morts ne reviennent pas. Ils ont quitté ce monde et aucune loi ne saurait les faire revenir. Le temps ne se rattrape jamais tout comme la vie ne se regagne jamais.

- Emma, dit-il en avançant alors qu'elle reculait vers la porte.

- Non !

- Emma Kelsey.

- Je ne suis pas Emma ! Je suis Hermione ! Hermione ! Je ne suis ni Kelsey ni Granger ni Malefoy... Ce ne sont que des noms ! Je suis moi ! Je suis quelqu'un et pas seulement une chose que l'on se passe d'un bras à un autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Tu es quelqu'un. Tu es ma soeur.

- ... Les morts ne reviennent pas.

- Je ne suis pas mort. Emma ou Hermione peu importe, je suis là. Je suis en vie tout comme Rose. Tu te souviens d'elle ? Notre chère Nanny. Elle a hâte de te revoir. Elle a hâte d'embrasser de nouveau sa petite Emma.

Hermione s'immobilisa.

- Nanny... Drew ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Ton unique et seul Drew qui aimait tant te taquiner et...

Andrew eut le réflexe de rattraper Hermione dont les jambes venaient de se dérober sous elle. En sécurité entre ses bras, il la mena vers le canapé où il l'allongea. Cette fois-ci, sa soeur avait eu son lot de sensation forte pour ces prochains jours.

- Je vais me réveiller et tu disparaîtras encore.

- Et moi qui disais à oncle Dominic qu'il exagérait sur le fait que les femmes enceintes abritaient une source inépuisable en elle. Ne pleure plus, Emma. Je te promets que nous ne nous quitterons plus.

Elle lui sourit puis posa une main sur sa joue.

- Je ne me souviens plus d'oncle Dominic... Je me souviens de peu de chose. J'ai des images en mémoire mais ils sont si loin et si difficiles à faire remonter.

- Je t'y aiderai. N'ais crainte. Je t'ai retrouvée alors que je n'avais aucun indice. Le destin nous aidera encore.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée si tu n'avais aucun indice ?

- Ton époux.

- Malefoy ?

- Je t'assure qu'il mérite que tu prononces son prénom au moins une fois. Tu parais si froide envers lui alors qu'envers tes amis...

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il... !

- Détrompe-toi, ma chère petite sœur, coupa-t-il. Malefoy m'a tout avoué avant notre arrivée ici.

- Tout ?

- Tout.

Hermione rougit aussitôt et pour cacher son embarras prit l'oreiller sous sa tête et y plongea son visage. Andrew éclata de rire.

- Quel frère es-tu pour te moquer de mes mésaventures ? marmonna-t-elle la tête plaquée contre l'oreiller.

- Un frère qui t'aime et qui a compris bien plus de chose sur ton mariage que toi.

- Et quelles choses as-tu compris que moi je n'ai pas saisi ? demanda-t-elle en écartant l'oreiller de son visage.

- Non, je te dirai rien, dit-il en lui pinçant le nez.

- Drew !

- Tu n'aimes toujours pas cette façon que j'ai de te pincer le nez. Finalement, tu retrouves assez vite tes souvenirs.

- Je viens de réaliser une chose. Ce que je n'appréciais pas chez mon mari était cette partie de lui qui ressemblait à une ancienne connaissance !

- Oserais-tu prétendre que ton époux et moi avons quelques traits en commun ?

- Je ne prétends rien, j'affirme !

- Et si nous nous profitions de l'absence de ton mari et de tes amis pour dépoussiérer ta mémoire ?

- Drew...

- Oui ?

- Je ne rêve pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne rêves pas.

Et sur ce, il posa un baiser sur son front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Placés en cercle, les trois hommes ne pipaient aucun mot. Après le tumulte qu'ils avaient causé à l'entrée du _Chaudron Baveur_, ils avaient été jetés à la porte sans cérémonie et avec l'interdiction d'y remettre les pieds ensemble. Ils avaient donc été obligés de rejoindre un autre lieu pour discuter tranquillement de leur inimitié.

- Tout cela est uniquement de ta faute, Potter !

- Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui n'as pas cessé de crier comme une dame que l'on enlevait.

- Moi crier comme une dame ? s'exclama-t-il en sortant sa baguette. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer d'un Malefoy !

- Ecoute, Malefoy, remettons ce duel à un autre jour. Nous avons un sujet de conversation bien plus important.

- Je ne tiens pas à converser avec toi et l'autre rouquin… Et en plus chez toi !

- Ma maison ne te convient pas, Malefoy ? Peut-être trop chaleureuse à ton goût.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Potter !

- Assis-toi.

Drago porta un regard vers les fauteuils de velours rouge. Ron lui fit signe de le rejoindre avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Je préfère rester debout.

- Comme tu le désires.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Te parler d'Hermione.

- Ecoute Potter car je ne le répéterai pas une seconde fois : je te rends Hermione ! Dès qu'elle pliera bagage, elle pourra te rejoindre ici dans ton somptueux palais et vivre la vie de femme qu'elle désirait vivre depuis toujours. Cette nouvelle te convient-elle ? Oui. En conséquence, je vais prendre congé de vous et...

- Tu n'iras nulle part, Malefoy ! décréta Harry en s'interposant entre la cheminée et Drago.

- Que veux-tu, Potter ? Bon sang, je viens de te dire que j'acceptais enfin de rendre sa liberté à ma femme et toi... Tu veux sans doute en profiter pour me railler. Allez-y, Weasley et toi. Moquez-vous. Dites combien votre victoire est belle !

- Notre victoire est belle, répéta Ron depuis son fauteuil, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Je m'en vais !

- Bon vent, la fouine !

- Ron, s'il te plait ! gronda Harry.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais tenir Malefoy en pitié.

- Si seulement je pouvais devenir le propriétaire d'un immense arachnide, je t'offrirai volontiers à lui pour le souper, rétorqua Drago.

Ron déglutit en songeant à sa phobie des araignées. Phobie qui avait mainte fois permis à Malefoy et à ses amis Serpentard de lui jouer de vilains tours lorsqu'ils fréquentaient Poudlard.

- Ron, fais-moi le plaisir de te taire durant ces dix prochaines minutes !

- Mais Harry !

- Parle et je sévirai à l'aide de la magie.

- Moi je dis que l'influence de Malefoy se remarque de plus en plus au sein de notre groupe, grommela-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Revenons à nos moutons.

- Je n'ai jamais mêlés les miens aux tiens, Potter, alors je vais interrompre cette discussion et...

- Hermione pleurait après ton départ !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu lui as signifié un divorce !

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Ma propre femme m'avoue qu'elle aurait voulu que je disparaisse de sa vie, qu'elle aurait été une femme heureuse sans moi ! Je n'ai sans doute pas de coeur, mais j'ai de la fierté ! Et voir que même blessée, c'est vers toi qu'elle se dirige... Désolé, mais c'est plus que je ne pourrais en supporter. Quelle prenne sa liberté et qu'elle me laisse vivre en paix !

- Je suis navré de t'apprendre qu'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, mon cher Malefoy. Tu viens de te rendre compte que le mariage n'était pas que paix et félicité alors tu te décides à le rompre. Mais, c'est impossible.

- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre que celle qui veut rompre est ma femme.

- C'est une femme enceinte ! Il est normal qu'elle désire te voir à mille lieux loin d'elle à certain moment ; et je t'assure que lors de l'accouchement elle invoquera même ta mort. Tu dois supporter ses sautes d'humeur...

- Ce ne sont pas des sautes d'humeur ! Je sais qu'elle me déteste et que pour elle, il n'y a que toi qui comptes ! Tu dois être ravi d'entendre cela de ma bouche !

- Hermione me considère comme un ami.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ne cherche pas à me mettre des cornes sur la tête, Potter.

- Je l'aurai voulu mais ce ne sera jamais le cas. Hermione veut que l'on te ramène pieds et poings liés, C'est ce que nous ferons.

- Jamais ! Pour mon bien comme le sien, il vaut mieux que nous nous séparions !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- J'ai hâte de revoir Rose.

- Tu la reverras mais surtout évite de lui dire que tu es une sorcière. Elle perdrait aussitôt la vie.

- Je me tairai sur ce fait, promis.

- Ta mémoire semble revenir.

- Oui, dit-elle en ramenant l'oreiller contre son cœur, et j'en suis heureuse. Mais, je voudrais tant savoir pourquoi j'ai été enlevée. C'est à cause de ces hommes que je ne pourrai plus revoir papa et maman... J'aurai voulu les revoir une dernière fois. Leurs visages sont si troubles dans ma mémoire.

- Je te montrerai leurs portraits et nous irons nous recueillir sur leurs tombes. Je suis certain qu'ils seront heureux de revoir leur petite fille devenue femme.

Son chagrin fit place à un sourire. Même si elle avait le coeur lourd à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents, Hermione s'interdisait de pleurer devant Andrew. Le fait qu'elle l'ait obligé à reparler d'eux devaient le faire souffrir, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Elle ne se donnait pas le droit de lui ôter plus longtemps la joie de leurs retrouvailles.

- Tu es devenu un bel homme, Drew.

- Mais moins que ton mari, je suppose.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Il éclata de rire et elle l'observa encore.

Elle ne se lassait pas d'observer le visage de son frère, lorsqu'il regardait devant lui. Le petit garçon avait tant grandi comme elle. Leurs jeux semblaient si lointains. Aujourd'hui, ils ne discutaient plus de la façon dont ils taquineraient la cuisinière mais plutôt de leurs problèmes d'adultes. La vie passait si vite et si cruellement lorsque l'on se perdait de vue.

Elle avait encore des cartons à ouvrir dans sa mémoire mais avec l'aide d'Andrew, elle réussirait à mettre une belle légende sur tous ces souvenirs qui ne demandaient qu'à être enfin commentés.

Mais cette heure de discussion fut brutalement interrompue par un coup à la porte.

- Entrez !

Un elfe apparut.

- Maîtresse, allez-vous descendre pour le petit déjeuner ?

- Non. Fais-moi monter deux repas et également des seaux d'eau pour mon bain.

- Bien, maîtresse.

L'elfe referma la porte.

- Tes beaux-parents sont des gens bien étranges.

- Oui. Tu ne peux jamais être certain de ce qu'ils mijotent. Pour le moment, ils veulent mon bébé.

- C'est leur héritier.

- Non ! Il y a autre chose ! La conversation avec l'autre homme… Ils savaient depuis le début !

- Qui ? Le père de Drago ?

- Oui. Il disait que j'étais une Serpentarde... Kelsey... Lucius savait que j'étais de cette famille ! Il savait que je rencontrerais Drago... Ils veulent mon bébé pour son maître !

- Son maître ?

Hermione tremblait d'appréhension. La conversation entre Lucius et son mystérieux interlocuteur ressurgissait clairement dans sa mémoire.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pour en faire un des leurs ? Un bébé ne peut servir personne.

- Emma, calme-toi.

- Je ne peux pas ! Comment pourrais-je me montrer calme quand j'apprends que Lucius Malefoy complote pour avoir mon bébé ?

Le bruit dans la cheminée les écarta de leur préoccupation.

Hermione se releva lorsqu'elle vit Harry. Ron arriva après lui. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle craignait de revoir Drago.

Cinq minutes passèrent dans le silence sans qu'une autre personne n'apparaisse dans la cheminée.

Les doigts crispés autour de sa robe de chambre, Hermione dévisagea les deux garçons. Ils évitaient soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'alarma.

- Où est Malefoy ? Où est mon mari ?

- Hermione, tu devrais...

- Je ne ferai rien tant que vous ne me direz pas où il est !

Harry soupira et prit la parole.

- Il exige que tu fasses tes bagages et que tu quittes ce manoir au plus vite.

- Il exige... Un ordre. C'est un ordre qu'il me donne pour me jeter hors de chez lui !

- Je vais aller lui parler, intervient Andrew. Il...

- Ce n'est pas la peine, coupa Ron. Il a décidé de ne se montrer à aucun de nous tant qu'Hermione sera ici. Il a pris sa décision et personne ne lui fera changer d'avis.

- Je suis maudite… oui, maudite, lâcha Hermione avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras de son frère.

**A suivre...**

Et voilà un chapitre long d'une vingtaine de pages alors ne me dites surtout pas que c'était trop court, lol. Ensuite, j'ai adoré tapé ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais mettre les pieds mais je suis ravie de la tournure des évènements même si je pensais que Drago et Hermione se réconcilieraient dans ce chap... celles qui voulaient un peu de romantisme vont devoir encore attendre, désolée.

J'espère que ma toute petite avancée aura suffi. Interrogez-vous un peu et je suis certaine que vous devinerez seuls ce que cache Lucius et son maître à propos du bébé. Sinon encore un peu de patience, nous en parlerons dans le chapitre 20 !

Je vous quitte en espérant comme toujours que vous avez passé un agréable moment en ma compagnie.

Bisous.


	20. Nouvelle donne

Hello !

Après un long silence, me voilà de nouveau de retour pour vous apporter un peu de ma folie !

Pour les remerciements, je crois que ça ne va plus être possible. C'est pas que je me foute de vos reviews pleins de soleil mais ici y'a un dieu et ce sont les boss de ffnet. Et je crois qu'ils veulent plus qu'on s'épanche trop en voulant remercier ceux qu prennent la peine de laisser un mot. Alors, si vous êtes membres, je vous enverrai des fleurs par mails (pauvre vous) et si vous êtes des anonymes qui pointent le nez ici et bien… dès que vous me laisserez votre review, levez les yeux vers le ciel et dites-vous que si Feylie était dieu, elle vous ferait pleuvoir des fleurs pour vous, lol.

Pour ce chapitre, une petite explication entre père et fils, une autre entre beaux-frères, une petite touche féminine apportée par une lionne et son bébé, une amitié grandissante dans le pays des gaulois, une visite dans une prison et pour finir... une révélation ! Et tout ça, c'est chez vous, devant votre ordinateur et en exclusivité chez Feylie ! Ne cherchez pas plus loin votre lecture, elle est là devant vous et vous attend avec impatience, lol.

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 20 : Nouvelle donne

A la tombée de la nuit, Drago regagna enfin le manoir des Malefoy après avoir passé sa journée à réfléchir dans le froid, au milieu d'arbre. La forêt était sans doute l'unique endroit où personne n'aurait eu l'idée de venir le chercher.

Il avait surtout choisi cette retraite pour éviter de tomber sur Andrew qui lui demanderait, à coup sûr, des explications sur sa subite décision. Et Merlin seul sait qu'Andrew aurait été capable de le faire renoncer à sa décision de se séparer d'Hermione. Et il n'en était pas question ! Il avait pris une décision et il s'y plierait, aussi difficile soit-elle.

_Et puis, quel autre choix ai-je à ma portée ? Si jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis montré égoïste, il faut que je leur prouve que je suis capable de changer... pour elle, pour le bébé, pour nous._

Les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent sur un elfe. Apparemment, il était agité, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'oeils derrière lui et se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

Drago demeura sur le pas de la porte à observer l'étrange manège de l'elfe.

- Que se passe-t-il Winky ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- C'est... c'est le maître. Il est... Il est très, très furieux. Votre dame a quitté le manoir... Oh, je ne savais vraiment pas qu'elle le ferait, jeune maître ! (Elle tomba a genoux, empoigna le bas de la cape de Drago et tira dessus.) Je ne savais pas ! Et maintenant, la colère du maître retombe sur moi...

- Je vois...

D'un coup sec, Drago ôta le morceaux de cape que Winky serrait entre ses mains puis passa enfin la porte. Porte que Winky referma avec dans les yeux une envie pressante de fuir ce manoir où sa future mort s'annonçait en grande pompe.

_J'avais complètement oublié la colère de mon père,_ songea Drago en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la salon.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il remarqua aussitôt Lucius dont les allées et venues à travers la pièce ne semblait aucunement préoccuper Narcissa qui gardait le nez plongé dans un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier datant du matin.

Etrange.

C'est la première fois que Lucius exposait autant son trouble. Et le voir perdre de sa superbe, fit sourire Drago. Si seulement son père savait que cette angoisse n'était qu'un début...

Lucius s'immobilisa soudainement en voyant son fils sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonsoir père.

- Tu oses enfin te présenter à nous après avoir déserté le manoir durant tout cet après...

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, coupa-t-il froidement, mais j'avais quelques affaires à régler. Bonsoir mère, ajouta-t-il alors que Narcissa levait les yeux vers lui.

- Quelques affaires à régler ? (Il frappa le sol avec l'extrémité de sa canne.) Puis-je espérer que ta femme en ait fait partie ?

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama, furieusement, Lucius.

Tentant de calmer sa colère, il s'approcha de son fils, s'arrêta à un mètre de lui puis tendit sa canne vers la gorge de Drago qui ne recula pas.

Le père et le fils s'observèrent silencieusement. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Lucius finit par s'emporter face à l'entêtement de Drago qui, loin de baisser les yeux comme à son habitude, soutenait, obstinément, son regard.

- Ta femme a quitté ton foyer avec ses bagages ! Elle a fui comme une vulgaire voleuse ! Mesures-tu au moins la gravité de son acte ? J'aurais dû me méfier d'elle... Depuis son arrivée ici, elle n'a fait qu'entacher la réputation des Malefoy !

- Elle n'a pas souillé le nom des Malefoy, du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'était, répliqua-t-il.

Lucius s'approcha de son fils.

Ils étaient de même taille, mais face à son père Drago avait toujours semblé bien minuscule. Il ne possédait ni la prestance de Lucius, ni son charisme, ni la peur qu'il inspirait malgré son allure avenante…

_Autrefois, je désirais être comme lui,_ songea amèrement Drago, _mais aujourd'hui… je veux devenir ce qu'il n'est pas, m'éloigner de son image et de sa folie._

- Rassure-moi, Drago. Cette phrase a malencontreusement glissé de ta bouche, n'est-ce pas ? Sache que je ne tolèrerai pas la moindre insolence de ta part en plus de tolérer ton incompétence ! Aurais-tu une petite idée de l'endroit où se trouverait ton insupportable épouse ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Et où est-elle ?

- Chez Harry Potter, sans aucun doute, répondit Drago en croisant les bras.

Lucius blêmit soudainement… A cause de la réponse ou de son comportement ? Drago n'aurait su le dire.

- Va la chercher !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux ! Tu es dans ton droit. Rends-toi chez Potter et ramène ta femme ici !

- Avez-vous entendu les mots que je viens de prononcer ? Je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Lucius, déconcerté autant par l'assurance de son fils que par son entêtement.

- Nous nous sommes séparés.

- QUE DIS-TU ? hurla Lucius.

Devant ce soudain esclandre, Narcissa faillit lâcher son journal en sursautant, tandis que l'elfe qui était entré pour les avertir du dîner, avait aussitôt rebroussé chemin avant que la tempête nommée Lucius Malefoy ne vienne également l'emporter.

- Vous venez d'effrayer un elfe, nota Narcissa.

- Et en quoi cela est-il nouveau ? rétorqua Lucius, exaspéré.

- En rien, si ce n'est que votre fils, lui, ne semble pas craindre vos hurlements. Dans ce cas, nul besoin d'hausser le ton.

Et sur ce, elle se replongea dans son journal comme si de rien n'était.

Lucius ne prêta aucune attention au conseil de sa femme. La soudaine folie de son fils le préoccupait bien plus. Il dévisagea Drago d'un air dubitatif.

- Explique-moi cette nouvelle folie de ta part, Drago. Oui, donne-moi une explication plausible qui puisse te sauver la vie.

- J'ai décidé de rompre cette union pour qu'elle puisse épouser Potter.

- AS-TU PERDU LA RAISON ?

Narcissa referma son journal en soupirant, puis le posa près d'elle.

- Pas plus que vous, père.

- Voyez ma chère femme à quel point votre éducation surprotectrice envers votre fils l'a rendu encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

- Je le vois, mon époux, dit-elle en remettant son châle autour de ses épaules. Je le vois…

- Penses-tu pouvoir être à ma hauteur pour oser me parler ainsi, Drago ? Crois-tu que je ne puis plus sévir contre toi ?

- Vous aviez condamné ce mariage. Je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez raison au sujet de cette souillure que j'infligeais à notre sang. Voilà pourquoi je me suis séparé de cette femme et de son enfant. Potter clamera que c'est le sien et tout sera oublié. En me séparant d'elle, je pensais simplement revenir dans vos bonnes grâces.

- Revenir dans mes bonnes grâce ? En te comportant ainsi ? Tu aurais pu m'en faire part avant de prendre ta décision.

- Je l'avoue, j'aurais dû. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Et puis, cet enfant est tout de même un Malefoy.

- J'aurai un autre héritier avec Pansy Parkinson si c'est cela qui vous préoccupe. Et cette fois-ci, il sera de sang pur.

Lucius lui tourna le dos.

- Après l'incident causé par Pansy, j'ai demandé à son père de sévir contre elle. Je n'imagine pas devoir faire profil bas devant…

- N'ayez crainte, père. Je m'occuperai de Pansy.

- Oui, mais pour le moment ton mariage est encore valide... Nous en reparlerons, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Lucius quitta le salon, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

- Ai-ce vrai ? demanda Narcissa en se levant.

- Quoi donc, mère ?

- Vas-tu définitivement te séparer d'Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Comment peux-tu faire cela ?

- Je pensais que vous la détestiez.

- Là, n'est pas la question, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu as épousé cette femme. Elle porte ton enfant. Comment peux-tu couper ces liens après quelques jours ? Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de réfléchir.

- J'ai réfléchi !

- Ah oui ? Et as-tu pensé à ce que diraient les sorciers ? As-tu pensé aux rumeurs qui entacheraient la réputation de cette femme ?

- Le temps les fera taire.

A grand pas, Drago gagna la porte comme pour fuir cette conversation.

- Au bout d'une vingtaine d'année sans doute, mais elles reviendront hanter l'enfant qu'elle portera ! Tu ne penses pas à la peine de ta femme...

- Sa peine ? Au contraire, elle doit être ravie d'avoir quitté ce manoir sans vie pour le château de Potter. Qu'aurais-je pu lui offrir ? L'argent ? Potter en possède. La sécurité ? Potter le lui apportera. L'amour ? Potter en donnera même à l'enfant. Vous voyiez, mère, je n'ai rien de plus à lui proposer. En ce qui concerne les rumeurs, même si elles persistaient, Potter saurait réconforter Hermione. J'ai agi pour le bien de tous, assura-t-il alors que sa main enserrait le poignet de la porte.

- Et ton bien ?

- Pour le mien également.

- Et c'est ce qui explique ton comportement si serviable mais caustique envers ton père ? Pourquoi veux-tu subitement lui plaire ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

- Je ne veux pas lui plaire. Juste lui montrer ce que je suis capable d'accomplir sans lui.

Et sur ce, Drago quitta à son tour le salon pour monter dans ses appartements, évitant la salle à manger. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu avaler dans l'état où il se trouvait.

Il était étrange de constater qu'il ne se hâtait pas pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il savait déjà ce qui l'y attendait.

Le vide.

Le froid.

Son coeur en morceaux éparpillé sur le sol.

_C'était la seule chose à faire_, se dit-il.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant la porte puis sa main se posa sur le poignet.

Il pouvait toujours prendre ses quartiers dans une autre aile du manoir mais... Aucune pièce ne gardait entre ses murs, le souffle d'Hermione, aucun ne gardait les effluves de son parfum ni la consonance de sa voix. Aucun miroir ne lui renvoierait l'image floue et lointaine de cette femme qui s'y mirait pour voir les changements apportés à son corps depuis sa grossesse.

Aucune autre pièce du manoir n'était autant envahie de souvenirs que ces appartements où il avait brièvement vécu avec Hermione.

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la porte.

Une pièce envahie par l'obscurité.

Pas de chaleur.

Il s'en doutait.

Il referma la porte derrière lui puis, marchant à l'aveuglette, il se dirigea vers le canapé où il s'étendit de tout son long.

Un morceau de tissu tomba doucement sur son visage.

Le parfum d'une femme. Pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de sa femme.

Il saisit le tissu puis se redressa.

- Hermione ?

Une silhouette se tenait debout près de lui. Sur ses gardes, Drago sortit sa baguette.

- _Lumos,_ dit-il en la dirigeant vers l'inconnu.

La lumière dévoila les traits de l'étranger. D'un soupir, Drago se laissa retomber sur le canapé en gardant le mouchoir de sa femme précieusement serrée dans sa main.

- Désolé de ne pas être ma soeur.

- Que faites-vous ici, Kelsey ? Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'autre bout de mes terres, chez les Gryffondor ?

- Vous savez, Malefoy, je pensais vous avoir compris et finalement, il n'en est rien.

- Je suis un mystère ambulant, ne le saviez-vous pas ? Si vous êtes décidé à rester debout, allez donc mettre quelques bûches dans la cheminée.

- Elles ne vous réchaufferont pas entièrement.

- Peu importe, je ne leur demande qu'une seule chose : réchauffer un corps à demi-mort.

Andrew ne répliqua pas.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée puis s'évertua à rallumer les flammes de la cheminée. Le feu crépita. Il demeura à genoux devant ce spectacle, avec un air songeur.

- Expliquez-moi vos intentions, Malefoy.

- Je n'en ai aucune.

- Vous devriez parler car de nous deux, je peux vous assurer que je suis le plus opiniâtre. Je ne lâche pas facilement prise, vous devriez le savoir.

- Il me suffirait d'un sort pour vous obliger à disparaître de ma vue.

- Je ne l'ignore pas mais par respect pour ma soeur, vous ne me ferez rien.

Drago se redressa sur le canapé. Andrew était de dos, à la portée de n'importe quel sort.

- Que croyiez-vous que je suis capable de faire ou pas, pour elle ? s'écria-t-il furieux.

- Vous agirez pour son bien. Et votre comportement envers elle, le prouve. Vous l'aimez...

- Taisez-vous ! J'en ais assez que vous lisiez en moi de cette manière ! Qui êtes-vous pour vous immiscer ainsi dans ma vie ?

- Je suis un ami.

- Un ami ? Laissez-moi vous rire au nez, messire Kelsey ! Ici, nous sommes chez les Malefoy ! L'amitié n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge pour nous ! Seul le pouvoir est digne d'accompagner un Malefoy ! Et comme vous ne me serez jamais utile, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'accepter votre prétendue amitié. Oubliez que nous avons pu avoir des échanges courtois, car désormais Kelsey, je ne veux plus vous voir, vous et votre soeur !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Andrew en jetant une bûche dans la cheminée. Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à nous éloigner d'ici ? Vous devriez plutôt profiter du fait que nous soyons à votre portée pour atteindre vos ennemis puisque c'est là votre rêve, pourtant... Vous nous laissez repartir de votre manoir sans le moindre mal. Est-ce parce que vous voulez malgré tout préserver les deux seuls sentiments que vous avez pu connaître grâce aux Kelsey ?

- Vous êtes insupportable !

Andrew se releva pour s'avancer près du canapé.

- Merci de ce compliment. Venant de vous cela me va droit au coeur, cher beau-frère.

- Un beau-frère ? Ne serait-ce pas Potter qui portera ce titre, au final ?

- Non. De grâce, un beau-frère Gryffondor ne conviendrait pas à mon tempérament ? (Andrew se laissa choir sur le canapé près de Drago.) J'ai certes le courage des Denfield, mais mon côté Kelsey fait que j'ai d'autres aptitudes... C'est sans doute pour cela que je vous comprends, Malefoy. Et puis dites-vous qu'avec moi à vos côtés, vous serez en nombre égal pour affronter Potter et Weasley...

- Weasel. Cela sonne mieux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Beaucoup. Mais je n'oserais pas employer ce terme devant ma soeur.

Le silence tomba. Loin d'être gênant, il semblait plutôt atténuer la tension entre les deux hommes.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous préparez, Malefoy ?

- Vous souvenez-vous de cette cour française ?

- Vous voulez dire cet endroit où nous avions laissé un roi en mauvaise forme face à sa maîtresse ?

- Exact. Un voyage chez notre ancien ami, vous tenterait-il ?

- Si nous évitons ses cachots, pourquoi pas. Qu'allons-nous faire en France ?

- Vous le saurez en temps utile, Kelsey.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regards durant quelques secondes avant de se serrer la main.

- Avant d'entreprendre quoique se soit, je voudrais juste une réponse.

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Dites-moi, les autres familles de sorciers possèdent-ils ces drôles de créatures qui servent les repas ?

- Personne ne vous a rien dit sur les elfes ?

- Et bien, non.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas posé la question ?

- Et donner l'occasion à ce Weasley de me railler ? Pas question !

- Vous êtes bien digne d'être mon beau-frère, Kelsey. Vous êtes aussi fier que moi.

- Beaucoup moins tout de même. Beaucoup moins...

Andrew donna une tape dans le dos de Drago puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

Oui, chose étrange, Drago riait... Il n'avait jamais autant ri... aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ses rires s'étaient toujours tus. C'était avant Hermione, avant Andrew, avant qu'il comprenne que la vie ne se résumait pas à rabaisser les autres comme son père le lui avait appris.

- J'ai hâte de faire ce voyage !

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul…, répliqua Drago, vaguement.

Ce voyage lui permettrait de réfléchir loin d'Hermione et loin de son père.

Mais avant tout, un petit tour chez son ancien professeur de potion, ce cher Severus Rogue, s'imposait. Il pourrait profiter de son absence pour fouiller ses armoires et mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Et ensuite...

Tirer un trait sur ce qu'il avait été.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours passaient lentement pour Hermione dont la grossesse devenait difficile à vivre après sa séparation avec Drago. Même si ses sourires irradiaient son visage lorsque Ron grimaçait à l'un de ses ordres, ils n'étaient plus aussi chaleureux que par le passé. Même si elle paraissait insouciante face à son avenir, elle s'inquiétait tout de même lorsqu'elle rejoignait sa chambre.

Et dans cette pièce, cachée de tous, elle s'abandonnait à une tristesse qu'elle aurait voulu oublier aussi facilement que Drago avait oublié leur serment.

Les journées s'étiraient, longues et douloureuses, mais finissaient par mourir derrière le manteau de la nuit. Les semaines déroulèrent leurs tapis pour amener une conclusion qui, même si elle était douloureuse, devait être accepté : Draco ne reviendrait pas la chercher. Il l'avait définitivement bannie de sa vie sans la moindre douceur.

_Je n'ai jamais compté pour lui_, se dit-elle en regardant son alliance qui brillait à son doigt et qu'elle rechignait à ôter pour ne pas devoir expliquer son geste à ceux qui s'interrogeaient suffisamment sur la raison de son retour chez Harry.

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles entre Rita Skeeter - son flair l'avait vite menée chez Harry - et son entourage de Gryffondor. Harry n'avait dévoilé la vérité qu'à Dumbledore qui en avait sans doute tenu un mot aux autres membres de l'Ordre puisqu'au lendemain de cette annonce, Sirius l'avait prise dans ses bras tout en la félicitant de son futur divorce. Sirius aurait été mort, ce jour là, si les yeux d'Hermione avaient pu lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Depuis, "Drago Malefoy" et "Serpentard" furent deux termes que tous cessèrent étrangement de prononcer même pour plaisanter.

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'Harry et les autres cherchaient à la réconforter mais ce n'était pas en "effaçant" le problème de toutes leurs conversations qu'elle irait mieux. Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'il suffisait qu'elle baisse les yeux vers son ventre pour comprendre que rien ne pourrait effacer le souvenir de Drago.

Ce qui atténuait légèrement ses craintes était le fait que les Malefoy n'avait toujours pas procédé à la cérémonie censée les séparer, Drago et elle. Molly lui avait expliqué, lors d'une de ces journées grises passées au lit à ressasser ses malheurs, que cette cérémonie était précédée d'une entrevue obligatoire afin de permettre au deux partis de trouver un compromis. Si ces dernières persistaient à vouloir rompre leur lien, la cérémonie était alors engagée.

Molly ne s'était pas étalée sur ce rituel mais à voir son visage, Hermione avait deviné sans mal que cela serait désagréable à vivre. Rompre une alliance passée par le sang n'était jamais sans difficulté et sans mal. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle devrait attendre son accouchement pour procéder à ce rituel qui pouvait se révéler dangereux pour le bébé.

Ce qui lui laissait encore quelques mois avant de devenir une femme divorcée devant tous les sorciers. A ce moment là, elle savait que Harry ferait, sans aucun doute, la une de la _Gazette _grâce au soin de Rita Skeeter. En attendant, Harry et les siens se taisaient sur cette affaire comme les Malefoy. Ce qui était étonnant. Elle pensait qu'ils seraient les premiers à l'offrir à la foule avide de rumeurs mais visiblement, ils ne désiraient pas entacher davantage leur nom à cause d'elle.

_Drago, que fais-tu en ce moment même ?_ se demanda-t-elle en observant la fenêtre.

Le ciel était gris en ce premier matin de novembre. Les feuillages des arbres n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Le paysage n'avait plus rien de séduisant. Le monde, tout comme elle, était impuissant face à ce froid qui l'étreignait.

Elle détourna la tête de ce triste spectacle pour regarder la cheminée. Elle quitta son poste d'observation et d'un air morose, alla jeter les dernières bûches dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Elle prit la chaise posée face à table, la posa devant la cheminée puis s'assit. Tendrement, elle caressa son vendre arrondi à travers le tissu bleu de sa chemise de nuit, alors que son regard se perdait dans ces flammes qui dansaient malicieusement devant elle.

Si seulement Andrew était resté plus longtemps avec elle. Mais malheureusement, même son frère l'avait abandonnée. Il lui avait signifié son départ par une simple lettre. Il aurait pu lui dire en face que des affaires l'attendaient à la cour du roi. Elle aurait compris ce départ précipité, mais Andrew avait préféré fuir lâchement, comme un voleur...

_J'ai l'impression de ne pas être douée pour garder les hommes à mes côtés_, pensa-t-elle. _Et si toi, mon bébé, tu es un garçon... Tu me quitteras aussi, un jour ou l'autre. Et que me restera-t-il après ton départ ? J'avais un ange, il m'a quitté mais dois-je l'accepter sans rien tenter pour son retour ? _

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Même si Lucius demeurait un danger pour elle et son enfant, elle ne risquait plus rien tant qu'elle ne mettrait pas les pieds au manoir des Malefoy.

Par une lettre, elle pouvait toujours parler de ses doutes, du pourquoi de ses reproches... Elle pouvait toujours tenter de récupérer son mari, même si ce n'était pas l'homme le plus parfait au monde.

Son coeur se gonfla soudainement d'une douce chaleur. Les yeux rivés sur son ventre, elle sourit.

Elle se leva et approcha sa chaise de la table. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un parchemin, saisit une plume qu'elle trempa dans l'encrier puis commença à couvrir la feuille de fines lettres calligraphiques.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soigneusement emmitouflés dans leur cape et la tête coiffée de leurs capuchons, les deux cavaliers descendirent de leurs chevaux, posant le pied dans la cour bien bruyante du château du roi Philippe.

La grisaille du ciel ne démoralisait pas les soldats, étrangement agités. Les deux étrangers se mêlèrent aux autres, sans toutefois émettre le moindre mot pour ne pas devoir dévoiler leur accent britannique.

"Que croyez-vous que le roi va nous annoncer ?

- Est-il encore besoin de se poser cette question alors que ces sales anglais ont osé défier notre roi, défiant tout le peuple français ?

- Cette lettre reçue, il y a six jours, était donc bien un message de guerre envoyé par Edouard.

- Oui, et il est temps pour nous de répliquer une bonne fois pour toute à ces anglais qui nous narguent à nos frontières. Il est temps pour nous de montrer ce que vaut les armées françaises ! Massacrons-les, un à un, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent !"

Les hommes se congratulèrent encore avant d'entrer dans le château, laissant les deux étrangers au dehors avec les pages qui conduisaient les chevaux dans les écuries.

- A mon avis, nous risquons d'être embrochés après avoir été torturés, si les français apprennent que nous sommes anglais.

- Voyons Andrew, où est donc passé ton courage gryffondorien ?

- Il s'est perdu durant ces semaines de traversée. Je n'ai jamais vu des vents marins aussi... diaboliques. La prochaine fois évite la magie, je suis encore un apprenti sorcier.

Drago saisit les rennes de son cheval et le mena aux écuries suivit d'Andrew.

- Tu t'y feras, parole de Malefoy !

- J'en doute fort. Bien, que faisons-nous ?

- Trouver les traîtres qui officient à la cour de France et celle d'Angleterre, dit-il à voix basse lorsqu'ils croisèrent un page sortant des écuries avec un de ses compagnons.

- Je doute que nous puissions le retrouver. Je n'ai entendu que la voix de ces deux hommes qui complotaient près du _Chaudron Baveur_. Il pleuvait qui plus est. Comment veux-tu que je les reconnaisse ?

- Logiquement, ils font parties du cercle des affaires du roi, nota-t-il tout en attachant son cheval. Si je parviens à les faire parler, sauras-tu reconnaître leur voix ?

- Nous verrons, répondit Andrew en caressant la robe de son cheval, d'un air songeur. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dévoilé la première raison qui t'a incité à venir en France. Tu ignorais au départ que j'avais surpris cette conversation.

- Je prévoyais de retrouver un homme, répliqua-t-il en gagnant la sortie des écuries.

- Réponse vague comme toujours de ta part.

Drago s'arrêta.

- Clayburn a été tué par un sorcier et je suis certain que ce sorcier est l'une des connaissances de mon père. Ils servent le même maître.

- Et comment l'aurais-tu reconnu sans moi ?

- Simple : il porte à l'avant-bras une sorte de dessin, et pas le plus joyeux. Après ce que tu m'as appris, je pense que l'un de ces deux hommes que tu as surpris doit être la proie que je cherche.

- Et qui te garantie qu'il soit effectivement sur le sol français ?

- Il a déjà accompli ce qu'il devait faire à Londres. Edouard n'attend plus que la réponse de Philippe de Valois à son message. S'il veut cette guerre, il est forcément à l'instant même au côté de Philippe pour le pousser à agir.

- Tu es bien informé sur les moldus ? s'étonna Andrew.

- Se tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe chez ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre. C'est ce que mon père m'a appris.

- Bien qu'il ait nombres de défauts, Lucius Malefoy semble être un homme intelligent.

- Pas assez... Bref, ce qui est certain c'est que Philippe a bien reçu le message d'Edouard et qu'il s'apprête à donner le signal à ses soldats. Cherchons notre homme avant qu'il ne quitte la France pour une autre destination.

- Et quand bien même, nous l'aurions entre nos mains, que ferons-nous ? La guerre est inévitable désormais.

- Oui, mais nous pouvons toujours tenter d'éviter que cette guerre gagne également le monde des sorciers, ce qui ne plaira pas à certains hommes dont mon père.

- Une rébellion de la part du petit serpent ?

- Andrew, ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil ici. Si tu ne tiens pas à connaître une nouvelle fois les joies d'une cellule française, je te ferai grâce de mettre tes plaisanteries de côtés.

- J'oubliais que tu manquais d'humour.

- Tu aurais besoin d'un Rapeltout. Je t'en offrirai un pour noël, sois en certain.

- Encore un objet sorcier ?

- Oui, encore un.

- Et que vas-tu offrir à ma soeur ?

- Rentrons dans le château.

Andrew regarda Drago s'éloigner vers l'entrée du château. Il soupira.

Il avait passé ces trois dernières semaines à tenter de glisser le sujet concernant Hermione, mais à chaque fois Drago s'enfermait dans son mutisme. Il avait fini par croire que le Serpentard avait bel et bien tiré un trait sur son épouse mais... c'était sans compter les nombreux regards qu'il portait vers son doigt où brillait son alliance.

_On peut dire que tu as su t'implanter sans mal dans le coeur de ton mari, ma chère Emma. C'est un homme assez complexe mais il vaut la peine d'être aimé, j'espère que tu l'attendras. En attendant... je vais veiller sur lui pour toi._

Il courut après Drago et le rejoignit alors que ce dernier écoutait les paroles d'un soldat, en hochant la tête pour signifier son approbation. Avec un groupe d'hommes, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle déjà bien remplie. Les rumeurs passaient et chacun donnait sa version des faits concernant la manière dont Philippe avait accueilli le défi de son cousin.

Le roi arriva enfin, vêtu dans ses habits de guerre. Près de lui, se tenaient les hommes de son cabinet.

Drago observa attentivement les têtes. Il n'en reconnaissait aucun malheureusement. Il s'écarta d'Andrew pour avancer plus près de l'estrade où se trouvait le souverain, debout dans une posture solennel.

Commença alors un discours que Drago aurait voulu rendre insonore. Etre insulté de "sale porc d'anglais" et de "bâtard anglais" n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire, mais malgré cela, il devait éviter de se faire remarquer.

Lorsqu'il parvient à obtenir à une place stratégique, il observa avec attention les hommes du roi. Comment les obliger à relever leur manche pour dévoiler la marque des Ténèbres ?

Un _furunculus_ serait peut-être un bon sort, mais il se ferait vite remarquer par le roi qui ferait aussitôt le lien avec sa dernière soudaine poussée de boutons. Il aurait pu les pétrifier mais il perdrait des heures à tenter de pétrifier tous les soldats qui ne resteraient pas sagement tranquilles à observer un anglais user de sa magie sur leur monarque et ses hommes de main.

_Et s'il me reconnaissait ?_ songea-t-il en levant légèrement sa tête. _Je ressemble tout de même à mon père... Comment attirer l'attention de cet homme vers moi sans que le roi me le remarque ?_

- Et c'est pourquoi nous dirons simplement : "qui m'aime me suive !"

Une ovation suivit les paroles de Philippe de Valois. Avec mauvaise grâce, Drago dut également ovationner le monarque. Et dire qu'il allait bientôt devoir prêter serment à la couronne française... il fallait qu'il parte avant cela.

- DRAGO ! DRAGO !

Soupirant, Drago passa une main sur son visage. Andrew était vraiment l'homme de la situation.

Le roi passa son regard sur son assemblée puis remarqua alors l'homme en cape. Il le dévisagea puis un éclair passa dans son esprit. Le sorcier ! C'était le sorcier !

- Soldats, attrapez cet espion ! dit-il en pointant Drago. Et...

Sans attendre la suite de cette phrase, Drago se fraya un chemin parmi les soldats qui semblaient peu à peu immerger de leur stupeur.

Il dut user de plusieurs sortilèges de stupéfixion pour se défaire des soldats trop hargneux. Il vit alors Andrew au pas de la porte qui lui souriait.

- Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas, Andrew ? cria-t-il en courant hors de la grande salle. Dis-le que tu me hais !

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? rétorqua-t-il en criant.

- Pour rien !

Drago s'arrêta puis d'un sort referma les portes de la grande salle et les verrouilla. Il s'adossa et reprit sa respiration.

- Merci de ton aide ! J'ai failli être le premier anglais tué dans cette guerre !

- Ne me remercie pas, voyons, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Drago. Je tenais juste à te faire entrer dans l'Histoire.

- Que c'est charmant de ta part, répliqua-t-il en grimaçant.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Quelle folie l'avait gagné lorsqu'il avait accepté qu'Andrew l'accompagne ? Il fallait être inconscient pour vouloir s'acoquiner à un homme aussi... serein et fou.

_Mais avoue que sa compagnie t'a permis de ne pas tomber dans le désarroi_, songea Drago.

- Bon, trêves de plaisanterie. Que voulais-tu ?

- Moi rien, rétorqua Andrew.

Et devant les yeux ébahis de Drago, Andrew sortit du château et prit la direction des écuries. Déterminé à obtenir une réponse plus sensée, Drago lui emboîta le pas.

- Est-ce une autre de tes plaisanteries, Andrew ?

Andrew s'arrêta alors devant les portes de l'écurie contre lesquelles un homme était adossé. Le visage incliné vers le sol, Drago ne percevait que ses cheveux châtains.

- Qui est-ce ? s'étonna-t-il en sourcillant. Un autre ami à toi que tu hais et que tu tiens également à faire entrer dans l'Histoire ?

Andrew sourit face à cette ironie.

Cet éloignement loin de son père et de ses ennemis semblait porter ses fruits. Drago parlait avec plus de facilitée de lui, même si certains sujets étaient encore difficiles à aborder. Il riait plus facilement. Ce n'était plus des sourires narquois mais des sourires sincères qui se peignait sur son visage et le changeait radicalement.

- Non, mais il semblait bien étrange. Il est sorti du château en catimini pour venir dans les écuries. Je me suis dit qu'il devait cacher quelque chose pour ne pas assister à la déclaration de son roi.

- Et si ce n'était que l'amant de la reine ? demanda Drago en s'agenouillant pour soulever le visage de l'homme.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-il.

Drago se releva puis fit face à Andrew.

- Andrew.

- Oui.

Sous le regard amusé d'Andrew, Drago joignit ses paumes l'une contre l'autre dans une sorte de prière et d'une voix implorante, il déclara :

- Ne m'aide plus.

L'éclat de rire d'Andrew se répercuta dans toute la cour. Drago lui fit signe de se taire. Le boucan que les soldats faisaient en tapant contre les portes du château allait d'un moment ou un autre alerter les autres présents aux alentours du château.

Andrew se pencha et souleva son fardeau en grimaçant sous le poids de l'homme. Il porta un coup d'oeil à Drago, le suppliant de l'aider, mais ce dernier répondit à sa requête silencieuse par un sourire narquois puis entra dans les écuries alors qu'Andrew se désolait de ne pouvoir compter sur son beau-frère.

- J'aime ta façon de remercier ceux qui t'apportent tes proies sur un plateau d'argent ! s'exclama Andrew en se postant près de leurs chevaux.

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à risquer ma vie !

- Elle n'était pas en danger puisque tu es là.

- J'abandonne, concéda-t-il en soupirant. En ce qui concerne cet homme, s'il n'est pas celui qu'on recherche...

- Nous reviendrons au château, continua Andrew.

- Et nous mourrons, termina-t-il fatalement.

Amusé, Andrew attacha leur proie puis avec l'aide de Drago le mit en travers du cheval. Ils montèrent sur leur destriers puis partirent au galop avant que les français ne trouvent une idée pour sortir leur souverain de la grande salle.

Ils galopèrent en direction du nord, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre eux et la cour française. A la nuit tombée, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge.

Soutenant leur prisonnier, pétrifié par les bons soins de Drago, ils entrèrent dans l'auberge. Nul ne fit attention à cette étrange escorte, sans doute à cause de l'alcool que l'aubergiste, une grosse matrone, faisait sans cesse couler dans les gobelets dès que ces derniers se vidaient. Au petit matin, il était certain que ces hommes allaient se sentir bien léger, délestés de leur monnaie.

L'aubergiste fit signe à l'une de ses filles de s'occuper des nouveaux arrivants. La jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'Hermione se posta devant eux, après avoir émis un soupir. Elle semblait soulagée de se tenir éloignée, pour quelques instants, des mains baladeuses qui se posaient sur son postérieur dès qu'elle s'approchait des tables.

Drago l'observa.

Des prunelles chaudes semblables à celle d'Hermione, des cheveux aussi longs et châtains que cette dernière, et ses lèvres...

Un toussotement le fit revenir sur terre.

Drago tourna la tête vers Andrew qui ne souriait plus. Quant à la jeune fille, ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosée, sans doute à cause de l'attention que Drago lui avait portée durant l'espace de quelques secondes.

Andrew se chargea de demander une chambre à leur hôte. D'un sourire, elle les mena à leur chambre, au second étage. La porte fut à peine poussée qu'ils devinèrent la pauvreté des lieux. Ils découvrirent deux lits aux draps visiblement propres bien qu'assez anciens, une unique chaise miteuse et une table sur laquelle était déposée un chandelier où brûlait une flamme. Aucun feu ne brûlait dans la cheminée mais la jeune fille se chargea de la rallumer tandis qu'Andrew et Drago installaient leur prisonnier sur la chaise.

La fille de l'aubergiste s'inclina devant eux puis sortit après avoir porté un regard appuyé sur Drago.

- Tu l'as envoûtée, déclara Andrew qui ôtait sa cape. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu ne penses pas tromper ma soeur.

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, Andrew.

Drago s'approcha alors du prisonnier et sortant sa baguette, il lui rendit l'usage de ses gestes. L'homme cligna des yeux durant quelques instants puis observa les lieux avant de dévisager Drago et Andrew.

- Où sommes-nous ? s'étonna l'homme, en français.

- Je ne sais pas mais loin du roi et de ses hommes, répondit Andrew en s'asseyant sur le lit. C'est qui nous vaut d'être encore en vie, d'ailleurs.

- Vous avez osé enlever l'un des conseillers du roi ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

- Vous êtes donc conseiller du roi ? Tu vois, Drago, ce n'est pas l'amant de la reine... Tous les hommes ne prennent donc pas maîtresse, rajouta-t-il.

- Qui a dit qu'être conseiller du roi impliquait de ne pas être amant de la reine ? rétorqua-t-il agacé.

- Etes-vous l'amant de la reine ? s'enquit Andrew à l'adresse de leur prisonnier.

- NON !

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit... Il doit certainement avoir une épouse parfaite pour refuser d'être l'amant d'une reine.

- Tu m'énerves, Andrew. Et vous, rasseyez-vous ! ordonna-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme, l'incitant à se rasseoir.

- Tu es vraiment susceptible... pas étonnant avec un Malefoy, rajouta-t-il.

- Vous êtes Malefoy... Drago Malefoy ? demanda soudainement l'homme dans un anglais teinté d'un accent prononcé.

- C'est lui ! s'exclama aussitôt Andrew en se relevant. C'est l'homme que j'ai entendu !

- Un à la fois, messires. Oui, je suis Drago Malefoy. Je suis ravi de voir que mon nom ne vous est pas inconnu. Cela prouve que vous êtes bien l'homme que je cherchais et que ce... cet ahuri vient de me confirmer.

- Je ne suis pas un ahuri.

- A peine, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Andrew lui fit face.

- Je te dit que...

- Pourquoi le fils de Lucius m'a-t-il enlevé ? coupa-t-il. Vous a-t-il envoyé pour...

- Oui, il m'a envoyé vous dire que le maître était très satisfait de vous... Désolé, j'ai oublié votre nom. Un Malefoy n'a que faire d'un nom autre que le sien, vous en conviendrez.

- Je suis Jacques van Artevelde.

- Oui, c'est bien cela ! Artevelde !

Andrew fit signe à Drago. Ils s'éloignèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce pour une concertation.

- Et que comptes-tu faire désormais, oh grand Malefoy ? demanda Andrew à voix basse.

- Tenter de le faire parler.

- Crois-tu qu'il parlera des secrets de ton père et de son maître ?

- Je suis son fils tout de même.

- Oui, mais pense que Lucius lui a peut-être caché certaine partie de son plan, à moins qu'il ne lui ait tout raconté en précisant de ne pas te dévoiler ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

- Pourquoi cette certitude dans ta voix.

- Logique, expliqua Andrew, si j'étais ton père, crois-moi, j'éviterais de te parler de mes plans.

Drago porta un coup de coude dans l'estomac d'Andrew et le fusilla du regard.

- Dites-moi, Malefoy, comment va votre dame ? demanda l'homme d'une voix moqueuse.

Cette phrase hérissa les poils de Drago qui fit immédiatement volte-face, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Andrew quant à lui se mit sur ses gardes, méfiant.

- Elle est en grande forme. Mais si vous me posez cette question d'un air aussi... intrigant, c'est que vous savez sûrement quelque chose sur ce que complote mon père et son maître.

- Ce n'est pas Lucius qui vous a envoyé. Je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Vous lui avez désobéi ? Quel mauvais fils vous faites. Mais grâce à vous, il pourra être fier de sa prochaine descendance.

Drago le saisit par le col.

- Dites-moi ce que vous savez et je vous laisserai peut-être la vie sauve, dit-il entre ses dents.

- Vous êtes décidément un vilain garnement pour ne pas suivre les directives de votre père.

- Un très vilain garnement qui est devenu un homme et qui en a assez que son père s'amuse avec sa vie. Allez-vous parler oui ou non ?

Un large sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres d'Artevelde.

- Je ne vous crains pas. Le seul qui pourrait me faire parler est mon maître ou Lucius, pas vous.

Drago lui porta un coup de poing qui atteignit le nez d'Artevelde.

- Même si elle ne nous avance pas dans notre enquête, cette méthode est toujours très efficace pour évacuer sa colère, jugea Andrew en s'allongeant sur le lit.

- Je le pense aussi, admit Drago. _Petrificus_ _Totalus._ (Artevelde se pétrifia.) Il va parler, foi de Malefoy.

- Si nous étions restés plus longtemps à la cour française, nous aurions pu demander conseils au roi au sujet des tortures à infliger aux prisonniers que l'on désire faire parler. Il est fort regrettable que nous ne nous soyons pas attardés.

- A qui la faute ?

- Pas la mienne. Aurais-tu un sort pour lui délier la langue ? demanda-t-il en contemplant les poutres de bois.

- Pas un sort, une potion... le veritaserum. Puisqu'il ne veut pas parler de lui-même, nous allons l'y obliger. J'ai laissé la potion dans mon sac. Je reviens.

Drago posa sa main sur le poignet de la porte.

- N'en profite pas pour compter fleurette à une certaine jouvencelle.

- Es-tu devenu mon chaperon, Andrew ? rétorqua-t-il acide tout en se retournant.

- Non, mais je t'éclaire juste sur un point. Si ce que tu m'as expliqué sur les divorces sorciers est vrai, tu es encore marié à ma soeur. Donc, je cherche simplement à t'éviter de rompre tes voeux, en gentil beau-frère que je suis. Si tu désires à ce point profiter d'un corps, tu devras attendre de retrouver ta femme.

Drago s'approcha du lit puis se pencha sur Andrew dont les yeux demeuraient fixés au plafond.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de tromper Hermione si c'est que ce que tu crois. Mais à force de jouer les chaperons avec moi, je vais sérieusement songer à trahir mes voeux... Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Andrew, j'ai horreur de cela. Est-ce clair ?

- Clair, mon ami. Si tu trompes Emma, elle aura des raisons d'en faire de même avec Potter dès que je lui apprendrai ta conduite ici.

- Des menaces, beau-frère ? rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Non, je t'apprends juste le châtiment auquel tu t'exposes en devenant un mari infidèle. Même si cette fille ressemble à Emma, ce n'est pas elle. Au lieu de chercher une doublure à ta femme, va plutôt récupérer l'original.

- Je reviens. Ne perds pas d'oeil ce... (Il porta un oeil sur Artevelde) Je-ne-sais-plus-quel-est-son-nom, durant ces cinq prochaines minutes.

Sur ce, Drago quitta enfin la chambre en faisant claquer la porte.

- Têtu mais pas assez pour moi, lâcha Andrew en sifflant un air joyeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment sur Londres. Le vent glacé glissait parmi les ruelles et rafraîchissait plus qu'il ne fallait une nuit déjà bien froide.

Le château de Windsor était bien calme, loin d'être agité par des coups de canon, alors que la guerre grondait déjà de l'autre côté de la Manche. Pour beaucoup d'anglais, le conflit n'atteindrait sans doute jamais le sol anglais.

Deux hommes s'approchèrent des portes de la prison royale. Les deux gardes, sur le qui-vive, sortirent leurs épées et interpellèrent les deux hommes.

Les deux inconnus dirigèrent leurs mains sous leurs capes puis prononcèrent d'une même voix : "_stupéfix_". Les deux gardes tombèrent lourdement au sol, à leurs pieds.

L'un des deux inconnus s'approcha des portes de la prison et formula un _Alohomora_. La lourde porte s'entrouvrit.

- A toi l'honneur, Drago.

- Pas si mal pour un débutant en sorcellerie, le félicita-t-il bluffé.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant, occupons-nous de rechercher notre prisonnier. Ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire.

- Qui va là ?

Drago dirigea sa baguette vers le soldat et le stupéfia.

- Même si je devais mettre cette prison sans dessus-dessous, crois-moi je trouverai ce que je cherche. Je veux savoir ce que trame mon père. Et comprendre comment Dumbledore, que tous les sorciers disent intelligent, a pu se laisser berner aussi facilement. Quand je disais que c'était un vieux fou ! Mais personne ne veut jamais écouter un Malefoy.

- Ils avaient sans doute des raisons de ne pas t'écouter, ne penses-tu pas ?

- Andrew...

- Je sais. Si je n'arrête pas de suite, je finirai pétrifié à vie par tes bons soins.

Le sourire de Drago n'eut pas le temps de s'imprégner sur son visage que l'anxiété le gagna aussitôt.

- J'espère que Potter ne faillira pas à sa tâche lorsqu'il recevra la lettre.

- Je ne pense pas. Dès que nous aurons mis la main sur cette énigme, nous pourrons retourner voir Emma et...

- Je n'irai pas la voir.

- Pourquoi ?

Drago se pencha sur le garde pétrifié.

- Tant que je ne saurai pas exactement ce que mon père complote, je n'approcherai pas Hermione. Je sais désormais que mon père a guidé le destin en m'envoyant près d'elle. Je sais qu'il désirait qu'elle porte mon enfant... Et dire qu'au départ...

- _Stupéfix_ !

Andrew fit signe à Drago de se relever puis ils s'écartèrent dans un coin sombre de la prison.

- Des français à nos portes ! cria Andrew. Vite !

Des soldats accoururent aussitôt près des gardes stupéfiés. Et immanquablement, un par uns, il reçurent le sort de stuféfixion. Le manège dura durant un bon moment mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il n'eut plus aucun garde dans les environs.

- Si nos prisons sont aussi mal surveillées, je crains pour la sécurité des anglais, ironisa Andrew. Donc tu disais ?

- Je pensais, au départ, que mes actes étaient les miens, continua Drago en observant la masse de gardes pétrifiés devant l'entrée de la prison. Et que tout ce que j'avais accompli jusqu'à maintenant n'étaient que des erreurs monumentales, mais je comprends que mon père s'est servi de moi... Il m'a fait croire que je n'étais qu'un incapable alors que je me conformais à sa volonté sans le savoir. J'ignore ce qu'il attend encore de moi, j'ignore quels seront les erreurs que je commettrai et dont il profitera... voilà pourquoi je resterai loin d'Hermione, pour le moment.

- C'est pour cela que tu l'as envoyée chez Potter ?

- Pas au début... J'ai vraiment été furieux de la voir préférer Potter à moi, mais... il faut avouer que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Si je ne l'avais pas... (Andrew toussa) ne lui avait pas poussé la main, elle ne serait pas en danger à l'heure qu'il est.

- Et si tu éloignais ce danger ? Reviendrais-tu vers elle ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Drago avança dans la prison puis descendit les escaliers menant vers les cachots.

- Drago ! Réponds-moi enfin !

- Cela fait deux mois que je l'ai quittée ! Deux mois ! Qui suis-je pour elle aujourd'hui ? Un mari ou un étranger ?... Si elle ne m'a pas oublié dans les bras de Potter, si elle ne me voue plus au diable, si elle m'a pardonné et si mon père et son maître ne représentent plus un danger... oui, peut-être que je reviendrai vers ma femme.

Drago cessa sa lente progression au sous-sol de la prison. Il se tourna pour fixer Andrew, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Andrew, inquiet.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on parle de tes amours au lieu des miennes, mon cher beau-frère. Tu as laissé filé une ravissante jouvencelle sur le port.

- Ravissante, oui. Mais as-tu vu sa mère ? Non, je n'imagine pas finir ma vie avec une belle-mère aussi acariâtre.

- Ce n'est pas avec elle que tu feras ta vie mais avec la fille.

- Tu ne connais pas ce genre de mère qui s'immisce sans cesse dans votre vie de couple. Non, pour le moment, je suis un joyeux célibataire qui n'a nulle envie de finir comme toi... désespéré et frustré.

Drago dirigea sa baguette vers Andrew mais ce dernier se baissa à temps avant de recevoir le _petrificus_ _totalus_ lancé par le Serpentard.

- Encore manqué ! se vanta Andrew.

- Tu ne perds rien à attendre, maugréa-t-il.

Andrew lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos puis descendit rapidement les marches avant d'atteindre le couloir illuminé par les torches agencées au mur.

Il faisait aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur. Certains prisonniers ne dormaient pas. Eveillés par leurs démons, leurs phrases, n'ayant ni queue ni tête, résonnaient au milieu des ronflements.

Drago et Andrew avancèrent en examinant chaque cellule devant laquelle il passait. Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans le souterrain, Andrew à la tête de l'expédition.

"Mari. Frère. Enfant... Liés… Tous les trois..."

Drago s'arrêta soudain, laissant Andrew s'éloigner.

Il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part.

Il pointa sa baguette à travers les barreaux de la cellule. Il découvrit une forme recroquevillée au fond de la cellule.

- _Alohomora_ !

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit.

L'homme semblait bien frêle dans sa tenue de prisonnier. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient broussailleux et cachait son visage.

Drago s'approcha et s'agenouilla.

- Tous liés... Trois premiers nés...

Drago leva le visage du prisonnier ou plutôt la prisonnière si l'on s'en referait non pas à ses vêtements masculins mais à sa voix.

- Drago !

- Je suis là !

Andrew s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte.

- As-tu trouvé ce que nous cherchions ?

- Oui...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Voyons Hermione, cesse de rester devant ces fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Tu vas attraper froid et le bébé ne t'en sera sûrement pas reconnaissant.

Malgré le conseil de Molly, Hermione ne put détourner les yeux du manteau de neige que le paysage avait recouvert depuis une bonne semaine.

- J'attends une réponse qui ne vient pas... (Elle soupira) Je lui ai envoyé une dizaine de lettres et aucune réponse jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi ? Je ne lui demandais qu'une réponse, même pour me dire qu'il me hait. Mais rien... rien à part son silence depuis deux mois ! Dois-je me faire une raison et vivre sans plus jamais penser à lui ? Dites-moi Molly, qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?

Molly, debout près de la porte, entra dans la chambre et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Je l'ignore, ma petite Hermione, dit-elle en fermant la fenêtre.

- Je vous en prie... dites-moi.

Le ton suppliant d'Hermione toucha Molly.

- Tiens-tu à ce que Ron m'en veuille lorsqu'il apprendra que je t'ai conseillé d'attendre une réponse de la part d'un Malefoy ? argua-t-elle.

- Je lui dirai rien, assura-t-elle en prenant les mains de Molly dans les siennes. Je vous le promets.

- Et bien...

Sa phrase fut subitement interrompue par l'arrivée d'Harry et Ron dont les voix graves emplirent aussitôt la chambre.

- Que se passe-t-il les garçons ?

- L'Angleterre est vraiment en guerre, Molly. Cette fois-ci, les troupes ont bel et bien investis le nord de la France et... Et déjà les morts sont recensés.

- Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Certains sorciers ont quitté le monde des moldus pour venir se réfugier dans notre monde, répondit Ron en s'asseyant à la table où trônait des biscuits, objet de sa convoitise. C'est ce que dit la _Gazette_. Mais je ne pense pas que l'Angleterre risque grand-chose.

- Si l'on compte les effectifs, la France part gagnante, objecta Hermione.

- A bon ? lâcha Ron, la bouche pleine. (Molly s'approcha de son fils et lui ôta le plateau de biscuits sous le nez.) Comment le sais-tu ? s'enquit-il, soupirant après la perte de ses biscuits.

- Les français sont bien plus nombreux que les anglais, Ron. Tu devrais t'informer davantage.

Cette remarque déplut à Ron qui croisa les bras, d'un air grognon.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que Malefoy...

Un couteau trancha sans remord l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait auparavant.

- Que Drago me reprenne ? Je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-elle en serrant les poings. Toi qui voulais me voir loin de lui... c'est fait !

- Je suis désolé, Hermione...

- C'est oublié, lâcha-t-elle, froidement, pour clôturer le débat.

- Tu penses donc que les français gagneront ? l'interrogea Harry pour en revenir à leur conversation précédente.

- Je ne sais pas... Sans doute.

- Les rois et leur foutues guerre !

- Surveille donc ton langage, Ron, lui reprocha Molly.

- Edouard a des raisons de vouloir le trône de France, commenta Hermione. Si sa mère n'avait pas été écartée de la succession par une stupide loi salique, Edouard aurait pu échoir de cette couronne... C'est une injustice de plus, basée sur le fait que, selon les hommes, une femme ne peut gouverner.

- Alors, tu approuves cette guerre.

- Non, Harry, une guerre n'est jamais une solution. Edouard pense égoïstement à sa couronne en oubliant ceux qui mourront pour satisfaire son désir de gouverner une autre nation.

- Les rois ne réfléchissent pas, déclara Molly. Ce sont leurs conseillers qui réfléchissent en songeant toujours à s'enrichir sur le dos du peuple.

Soudain, un hibou frappa contre la vitre Le visage d'Hermione rayonna aussitôt. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre impatiente de recevoir la lettre dans ses mains, mais à sa grande surprise le hibou fondit droit sur Harry.

Le Survivant prit le parchemin, plié et scellé, dans le bec du hibou puis pria Ron de trouver quelque chose à grignoter pour le hibou. Et tandis que Ron marmonnait qu'il n'était pas là pour nourrir les volatiles, Harry lut consciencieusement la lettre.

Son visage au départ impassible devient soudainement plus grave.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? demanda Hermione, inquiète. C'est Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne veut vraiment plus me voir ?

- Du calme Hermione.

- NON ! Je ne voulais pas que notre histoire en arrive là ! Je ne veux pas que mon ange me quitte ! C'est lui qui m'a sauvée autrefois ! C'est lui qui m'a ramené mon frère et mon passé ! Il devrait revenir au moins pour que je puisse lui dire... lui dire tout ce que je regrette... tout ce que j'aurais voulu changer entre nous !

Elle se blottit dans les bras de Molly et laissa ses pleurs couler alors qu'Harry la regardait d'un air compatissant. Molly la conduit sur le canapé et la fit s'asseoir.

Harry fit signe à Ron de le suivre. En silence, ils quittèrent la chambre de la jeune femme.

- Qui est-ce ? chuchota Ron alors qu'Harry refermait la porte derrière lui.

- Malefoy.

Ron s'adossa contre le mur. Il aurait voulu ne pas recevoir de nouvelle de ce Serpentard.

- Et que dit cette fouine ?

- De garder Hermione dans cette maison et de la tenir impérativement éloignée de Circé Morgana Doyle.

Ron sourcilla.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est le nom de cette femme que tu as gentiment nommé "la doublure".

- La voyante ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui.

- Et a-t-il dit pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout cela lorsque nous verrons Dumbledore.

**A suivre...**

Et voilà une fin de chapitre comme un autre ! Grâce à Selka, je me suis finalement décidée à donner un nom à cette fameuse doublure de Trelawney, donc merci Selka !

Je vous laisse méditer sur ce chapitre en vous disant simplement : vive les complots ! Vive les prophéties !

Bisous.


	21. Un orage de confession

Hello ! (tiens, je sens que mon bourriquet avec ses bonbon n'est pas loin, je dis ça à une certaine personne qui saisira le clin d'œil, lol)

Bref, je prends cinq minutes pour vous souhaiter une BONNE ANNEE ! J'espère que vous tiendrez vos résolutions, moi je sais pas encore… c'est à voir et à négocier, lol.

Commençons par de brefs remerciements que je voudrais plus longs :

Ma chère **Dragonia** qui attend son rituel (avec du retard), ma chère **Darkim** que je retrouve sur un forum , **Lisalune** et ses reviews toujours remplies de LOL, **Debbie**, **Dame Jessica**, **Fluffy-yama**, **Rose Potter**, **Twinzie**, **LunDer** toujours là depuis si longtemps, **Soumitrel**, **Rebecca-Black**, **Lux-en-indochine**, **Etincelle de Vie**, **"tite mione**, **Ze1telotte**, **l'ange diablesse**, **Prunelle2005**, **Darkdreamer**, **Flo** **et Jay **!

La bienvenue à ma p'tite **Audy** qui est encore loin du compte, lol. Et p'tit clin d'oeil à ma **Rivale** Je t'adore, t'as intérêt à revenir vite de vacances ! Et gros bisous à **Mando** ! (joyeux anniversaire à nous en ce mois de janvier !)

Bien, installez-vous confortablement sur votre siège et imaginez une nuit d'orage, une douce chaleur provenant de la cheminée et quelques bougies… voilà, j'ai posé l'ambiance, et je m'attelle aux couverts, lol. Vous êtes mes invités et je tiens à ce que vous écoutiez ces confessions d'un soir… ne jugez personne, et sachez voir la vérité… car de votre compréhension, dépendra le futur chapitre, lol.

Mon dieu, je devrais arrêter de délirer un peu… Encore une résolution qui ne sera sans doute jamais tenue.

Bonne lecture !

Ooo

Chapitre 21 : Un orage de confession

- Qui peut nous garantir que cela n'est pas un plan des Malefoy ? argua Sirius sur un ton déterminé.

- Je ne pense pas, objecta Dumbledore. Je crois en la sincérité de messire Malefoy. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

Les regards de Dumbledore ainsi que ceux de Ron et de Sirius se posèrent sur le Survivant qui recula d'un pas.

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en Malefoy. Le fait qu'il soit si déterminé à suivre les traces de son père explique en parti pourquoi je me méfie de lui. Mais... je ne peux pas ignorer ces derniers agissements. Il a éloigné Hermione du manoir des Malefoy pour la protéger. Et s'il conseille de nous méfier de cette Circé Morgana Doyle, nous devrions sérieusement nous pencher sur ses soupçons au lieu de les rejeter sans y avoir donné l'attention nécessaire.

- Le jeune Malefoy se méfie donc de son père ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Je ne le crois pas !

- Sirius.

- Demandons à Fol-Œil de nous amener Circé. Nous lui ferons boire du véritaserum et nous serons alors fixés sur cette affaire.

La proposition de Sirius trouva sans mal un écho auprès des trois hommes.

- Je me pose du côté de Sirius, déclara Ron. Avant de suivre aveuglément Malefoy, il est préférable de nous assurer de la crédibilité de ses propos avant de déclarer une innocente, coupable.

Sirius et Ron semblaient satisfaits de la prudence dont ils faisaient preuve, prudence qui cachait surtout leur profonde aversion pour les Malefoy. L'idée de devoir combattre dans le même camp qu'un Serpentard leur déplaisait à plus d'un titre.

En soupirant, Harry détourna son attention des deux hommes qui s'étaient engagés dans une critique virulente des Malefoy et de tous les Serpentard en général. Harry s'approcha de Dumbledore dont le regard était rivé sur les flammes de la cheminée.

- Que pensez-vous de cette affaire, professeur ?

- Peu de choses pour le moment, Harry. Comme je te l'ai déjà répété par le passé, je ne suis pas à l'abri des erreurs. Me suis-je hâter dans cette histoire de prophétie ? Peut-être… Et malheureusement, cette faute peut se révéler fort préjudiciable pour certains d'entre-nous.

- Quelle prophétie, professeur ? A-t-elle un rapport avec... ?

Machinalement, Harry porta sa main sur sa cicatrice.

- Pas exactement, Harry. Disons que cette prophétie aurait pu te faciliter la tâche dans ton combat contre Voldemort... ou la compliquer. La question ne se pose plus puisque le bien-fondé de ces propos est mis en doute. Néanmoins, le fait que Dame Malefoy (Harry se crispa en entendant Hermione être ainsi nommée. Il ne s'y ferait jamais) soit sur la terre des Gryffondor... cela ne peut que nous rassurer et nous donner espoir pour la suite.

- Vous ne me direz rien de plus sur cette prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore détourna les yeux de ceux de Harry et porta à nouveaux son regard vers les flammes. Le feu brûlant, incendiant, réchauffant. Un élément dont on ne pouvait jamais se fier tout comme les prédictions.

- Je le pourrais, Harry. Cela t'aiderait certainement à t'extirper de ce brouillard dans lequel tu es plongé mais cela ne serait pour le moment pas raisonnable. Il faut que je sache tout d'abord ce qu'il en est de cette voyante ensuite… S'il s'avère que nous avons été menés sur une fausse route, alors à ce moment là, je te ferai part des informations que je possède.

- Tout cela a un rapport avec l'enfant que porte Hermione… Le fait que Malefoy soit le père est la cause de son malheur. Je le hais pour cela.

- Non, Harry. Le jeune Malefoy ne doit en aucun cas être tenu responsable. Le fait est que son épouse porte en elle…

- Le sang des Denfield et des Kelsey.

Dumbledore se retourna vivement vers Harry tout comme Sirius qui avait délaissé sa conversation avec Ron.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Vous nous avez envoyé à Windsor, professeur, pour rencontrer un certain Denfield, l'oncle de Hermione. (Dumbledore ne parut pas étonné, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Sirius.) Nous l'avons récemment appris du frère d'Hermione qui est subitement réapparu dans sa vie, précisa-t-il. Je me pose des questions sur ce hasard… ce hasard qui a fait que Malefoy et moi, nous nous soyons retrouvés à Windsor au moment où Hermione s'y trouvait. Lucius Malefoy attendait que son fils agisse d'une certaine façon… et vous ? Espériez-vous que j'en fasse de même ? Espériez-vous que je sois le père de l'enfant d'Hermione ? Est-ce un des points de cette prophétie ? L'héritier... Manque de chance, Malefoy avait dix ans d'avance sur moi.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna enfin Dumbledore.

- Il a rencontré Hermione, le jour où elle fut enlevée à sa famille, les Kelsey. Je ne veux pas diriger ma vie selon le bon vouloir d'une voyant. Et je ne veux pas que la vie d'Hermione et celle de son bébé soient mises en danger à cause d'une prophétie ! Dites-moi ce qu'il en est de sa famille, les Kelsey ! Donnez-moi la possibilité de comprendre pour que je puisse lui venir en aide.

Dumbledore s'éloigna de la cheminée puis alla se poster vers la fenêtre.

- Mon désir n'était pas de jouer avec le destin, Harry, même s'il est vrai que j'ai tenté qu'elle prenne le chemin qui nous serait le plus favorable. J'ai omis un fait important.

- Lequel ?

- Sirius, allez donc me chercher ce tableau à Poudlard. Le professeur Mc Gonagall vous informera de l'endroit où je l'ai dissimulé.

Sirius ne protesta pas, bien qu'il soit fâché d'être tenu à l'écart le temps des explications. Il s'engagea dans la cheminée et disparut.

- De quoi parlions-nous, Harry ?

- Vous disiez que vous aviez omis…

- Ah, oui… Les sentiments des protagonistes. Je pensais que Dame Hermione donnerait plus volontiers son cœur à un homme loyal et bon comme toi, Harry. Mais, dans toute bataille, la loyauté n'a pas sa place surtout face à un adversaire né Serpentard. Et je me rends compte, que s'ils ont été autrefois réunis, leur cœur ne pouvait que se joindre à nouveau aujourd'hui, malgré les difficultés… Je vais répondre à une de tes interrogations, Harry, et elle concerne la famille de Dame Hermione.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si respectueux envers Hermione ? fit remarquer Ron, adossé contre le mur. Depuis le jour où vous avez fait sa connaissance, vous vous comportez avec elle comme si vous vous trouviez en face d'une personne importante. Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle est une personne importante bien que les sorciers ait oubliés ce passé… Si les Kelsey étaient des sorciers de sang pur, les Denfield étaient des druides de sang pur.

- Des druides ?

- Oui, Harry. Bien avant les sorciers, les druides incarnaient la magie. Ils puisaient leurs forces dans les énergies que leur conférait la nature. Lorsque les sorciers apparurent, les familles de druides s'éteignirent, peu à peu, et les derniers, les plus nobles, furent les Denfield, gardiens d'un secret... Un secret qui entre les mains d'un être maléfique aurait pu anéantir ce monde.

- Et quel était ce secret ?

- Celui de l'Ouroboros. Les Kelsey, des mages noirs, tentèrent de dérober ce secret. Et ils usèrent d'un stratagème qui condamna malheureusement les deux familles. Le fils unique des Kelsey fut chargé de séduire l'aînée des Denfield alors promise à un autre, mais il s'éprit de la druidesse et l'épousa dans le plus grand secret. Mais cette union éclata aux yeux de tous le jour où la druidesse fut grosse des œuvres de son époux. Les Kelsey y virent dès lors un moyen d'obtenir le pouvoir de l'Ouroboros, ce que les Denfield refusaient. Le jour où la druidesse mit son enfant au monde… Cette nuit scella le destin des deux familles.

- Est-ce à cause des évènements de cette nuit que les Kelsey furent bannis du monde des sorciers ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

- Le point de vue d'une histoire n'est jamais la même selon les personnes qui la relatent. Les Denfield et les Kelsey sont de si anciennes familles que leurs noms ne sont plus qu'un murmure dans le monde des sorciers, celui de Voldemort est bien plus d'actualité. Vois-tu Harry. Les bons doivent à tout prix garder une image irréprochable et les mauvais doivent conserver leur réputation. Tu sais par expérience que l'information peut être faussée voire dissimulée.

Harry se doutait que Dumbledore pensait à Fudge et à son entêtement à ne pas voir la menace que constituait tous ces Mangemort en liberté.

- Oui… Je sais que l'on croit plus volontiers ceux qui sont au sommet.

- De tout temps, les hommes ont cherché à rassurer leurs pairs, quitte à déguiser leurs mensonges et à inventer des légendes… Il en a été de même dans l'histoire des Kelsey et des Denfield. Les Kelsey n'étaient-ils pas les mages noirs, des gens sans scrupules ? Les Denfield n'étaient-ils pas les derniers et respectables druides, gardien de l'Ouroboros ? Le Bien et le mal se sont affrontés et de cette confrontation le Bien en est ressorti souillé avant de se purifier à l'aide d'un mensonge que le Mal n'a pas désiré démentir.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Cette nuit-là, la druidesse enfanta d'un garçon. Un héritier pour les deux familles, un héritier qui aurait eu des droits en tant que gardien. Les Denfield refusèrent cet héritier à moitié sorcier. Il fut raconté que les Kelsey arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'accouchement. Il s'en suivit alors une violente dispute entre les deux patriarches. Il fut raconté que le vieux Kelsey tua la mère, son petit-fils et son propre fils avant de se donner la mort… La vérité est tout autre.

- Comment le savez-vous ? s'enquit Ron, intrigué.

- Par un parchemin de la main du fils Kelsey.

- Et vous le croyez ?

Un bruit dans la cheminée les détourna de leur histoire. Sirius apparut avec un objet volumineux entre les mains.

- Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a remis ce parchemin, déclara Sirius en tendant le papier à Dumbledore.

- Bonne initiative de sa part, jugea le vieil homme avec un sourire. Cela m'évite de vous renvoyer chercher ce parchemin dont je viens de parler à l'instant à ces garçons. Harry nous feras-tu l'honneur d'endosser le rôle de conteur ?

- Euh… Oui.

Dumbledore lui remit le parchemin, jauni par le temps, puis fit signe aux autres de s'installer. Harry s'adossa contre le siège où se tenait Ron et commença sa lecture :

« Ceci n'est pas un testament, encore moins le morceau d'un quelconque journal. Nul besoin de dater ce parchemin, nul besoin de jurer sur mon honneur que ces lignes sont véridiques. Je ne destine ces mots qu'à ma conscience, qu'à la mémoire de celle que j'ai perdue il y a longtemps de cela - une éternité il me semble-, et que je regrette encore aujourd'hui.

Cette nuit, l'orage gronde avec fureur, l'obscurité m'enveloppe comme toujours. Seule une bougie éclaire faiblement ce carré de pièce où je me trouve. Comme toujours lorsque le ciel se déchire et hurle, mes démons refont surface. Et pour m'échapper de et enfer, je n'ai trouvé de meilleure solution que de m'installer dans mon fauteuil, en gardant à proximité, une bouteille et un verre…

Je me rappelle qu'autrefois, lors de ces nuits d'orage - comme si le monde s'acharnait contre moi -, mon fils ne dormait jamais. Je l'entendais crier après moi, m'implorant de le serrer dans ses bras mais je ne pouvais pas… j'en ai toujours été incapable. Même lorsqu'il parvenait à quitter sa chambre pour venir cogner à la porte de la mienne, le courage de lui ouvrir, pour apaiser ses peurs, m'a toujours manqué. Mes craintes étaient trop grandes pour que je puisse en apaiser d'autres… Le temps est passé et mon fils, ce fils que j'ai toujours éloigné de moi, a grandi et a fini par me quitter pour aller fonder sa propre famille, là où il se sentira sans doute plus aimé. Et moi…

En cette nuit d'orage, j'ai décidé d'apaiser ma conscience et de tirer un trait sur le passé pour enfin rejoindre celle que mon cœur et mon âme n'ont jamais oublié… ma chère Ceit. Il est temps que je dévoile cette vérité que nos familles ont dissimulé pour garder leur réputation intacte.

Je me souviens de cette nuit où tu donnas naissance à notre fils. Un petit être qui fut aussitôt convoité tel un bijou par ma famille, et qui fut maudit comme la peste par la tienne. J'ai le souvenir de ton corps fatiguée par l'effort de l'accouchement reposant sur cette pierre froide, ta main serrant encore celle de ton frère, de cette vieille femme qui rompit le cordon qui te liait à notre enfant, de ton père dont les traits s'étaient durcis et de ceux de mon père arborant un sourire carnassier. Je me souviens que leur dispute avait fini par retentir encore plus fort que les braillements de notre fils, alors que le ciel commençait à rugir.

J'ai vu un poignard - posé près de ton corps délaissé par la vieille accoucheuse - passer entre les mains d'un père. J'ai entendu les cris d'un frère retentir en même temps que le tonnerre, alors que la lame glacée plongeait mortellement dans ton cœur… J'ai vu cet assassin me faire face alors que ma vue se brouillait d'une eau salée, d'une eau venue du ciel et qui s'abattait sur nos têtes.

« Peu importe ma mort, puisque tu l'étais déjà… », cette pensée égoïste m'a assailli alors que mon fils pleurait. Il pleurait depuis sa naissance, depuis le décès de sa mère, depuis la lâcheté de son père… car j'aurais dû t'éloigner plus tôt de nos familles au lieu de suivre les conseils de mon père.

J'ai prié pour que ton père plonge au plus vite ce poignard dans mon corps mais ton frère, ce maudit frère l'en a empêché. Ton père a semblé reprendre ses esprits lorsque son regard est tombé sur la lame ensanglantée que la pluie tentait de purifier. Il a vu ses mains teintées d'un liquide rouge, aussi rouge que le sang de la mort qui marquait ta poitrine, Ceit, aussi rouge que le sang de la naissance qui marquait encore le corps de notre fils.

Le regard du vieux Denfield s'est posé sur moi… Le regard d'un père qui prend conscience de son erreur, erreur irréparable. Mon père a ri… J'entends encore son ricanement - il devait être fier que ta famille de druides ait fini par se pervertir -, un rire qui fut le dernier pour lui…

Cette nuit-là, mon père perdit la mort tout comme le tien et sous mes mains… devant ton cadavre, devant notre enfant, devant ton frère et devant les dieux… Cette nuit-là, il ne restait plus aucun espoir d'aimer, pour aucun d'entre nous.

Le père que j'étais devenu, le fils qui venait de naître, le frère qui venait de perdre un père et une sœur… nous étions tous les trois liés par ce sang qui maculait le corps de cette femme que nous aimions chacun à notre manière.

La haine était présente tout comme la douleur mais nous avons choisi de les oublier. J'ai fui avec notre fils, laissant ma famille endurer la honte du bannissement. Ta famille, bien que rien ne l'y obligeait, quitta le monde des sorciers pour la terre de leurs ancêtres.

Cette nuit-là, la vérité fut déguisée. Le Bien et le Mal, Denfield et Kelsey, chacun se devait de garder sa place.

Le crime de ton père tout comme les miens ne furent jamais connus, et ce sont ces démons qui chaque nuit d'orage me hantent inlassablement jusqu'au petit matin. Mais ce soir, cette eau qui cogne contre les vitres de ma fenêtre m'a incité à dévoiler cette histoire. Mais nul n'en saura jamais rien comme je l'ai promis à ton frère.

Ce secret craché sur un parchemin sera préservé en ton sein, Ceit. Toi, seule décideras du jour où il devra être porté à la connaissance d'un tiers. Et ce jour là… »

La voix d'Harry s'éteignit, cédant la place à un étrange silence.

- Un père ne pourrait jamais tuer sa fille ! s'exclama soudainement Ron. C'est…

- L'aveuglement, continua Dumbledore. Denfield a vu une menace dans le sang de ce petit-fils qui était à la fois du côté du Bien et du Mal. Sa vision n'incluait aucun milieu, aucune couleur brumeuse.

- Kelsey a commis un parricide, murmura Harry choqué.

- Voilà pourquoi, nous ne pouvons que le croire, conclut Dumbledore. Kelsey a été durant sa vie hanté par ces crimes, hanté par la mort de son épouse et hanté par les remords, ceux de ne pas avoir pu être un père pour son propre fils… Cet homme n'a connu aucun bonheur après cette nuit. Et cette confession ne nous était nullement adressée. Elle l'était pour ses descendants…

- Hermione et son frère Andrew… Comment avez-vous pu l'obtenir ? l'interrogea harry.

- Ce parchemin était à l'endroit où le souhaitait Kelsey.

- Où ? Dans le cadavre de son épouse ? demanda Ron légèrement dégoûté.

- « Ce secret craché sur un parchemin sera préservé en ton sein, Ceit » récita Harry en s'approchant du tableau que tenait toujours Sirius. Il était à l'intérieur de ce portrait, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore donna l'autorisation à Sirius de retourner le tableau vers Harry. Et lorsque ce dernier découvrit les traits du portrait, il ne douta plus de la sincérité de cette confession.

OoO

- Quand se décidera-t-elle à parler et à agir normalement ? hurla, pour la énième fois, Drago.

Fatigué de donner la même réponse depuis des heures, Andrew ignora la question de Drago et tenta de fermer l'œil. Ils étaient arrivés, la veille, dans son château et depuis, l'état de santé de la prisonnière qu'il avait aidé à fuir, n'était toujours pas satisfaisant malgré les bons soins de Rose.

La journée avait été extrêmement longue, passée entre les interrogations de Drago et ses allers et venues entre la chambre de la fuyarde et le salon. Même Rose, pourtant si patiente, avait fini par jeter Drago à la porte en lui interdisant de revenir troublée la convalescente ; chose que, en digne Malefoy, Drago prit mal au point de surnommer Rose de vieille pie. Surnom que la gouvernante fit amèrement payer à Drago en salant plus qu'il ne le fallait sa viande, lors du dîner.

- As-tu perdu la voix ? demanda Drago en s'immobilisant devant Andrew.

- Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ne t'ai-je pas posé une question ?

- Si.

- Et où est la réponse ? s'impatienta le Serpentard.

- La réponse sera la même que celle que je t'ai donnée hier, ce matin, cet après-midi, au dîner et il y a cinq minutes.

- Ton attitude me sidère !

Andrew soupira.

- Écoute, Drago. Cette femme a passé des mois dans une cellule. Vu son état, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle ait besoin de reprendre conscience de sa liberté, en plus de reprendre des forces. Elle a dû manquer bien plus qu'un repas.

- Je suis conscient de son état ! Mais je suis également conscient que de ses réponses dépendra mon avenir, celui de ma femme et celui de mon enfant !

Andrew se releva puis saisissant les épaules de Drago, il le fit s'asseoir sur le siège où il se tenait. Il quitta la puis revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres et un pichet de vin. Il posa le tout sur une petite table ronde puis alla chercher un autre siège qu'il plaça en face de Drago. Confortablement installé, il tendit un verre à son beau-frère puis le servit. Lorsque Drago vit la couleur du liquide s'écouler, il fronça des sourcils.

- Crois-tu que l'eau soit un alcool, Andrew ? se moqua-t-il.

- Non, mais mon souhait, pour le moment, n'est pas de saouler mon beau-frère. Nous verrons au fil de notre conversation…

- Je te préviens dès à présent : je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Je souhaite juste t'interroger sur ma sœur.

- A quel propos ? sourcilla Drago.

Le tonnerre tonna dans le ciel puis la pluie cogna contre les vitres.

Drago prit enfin conscience que l'ambiance de ce bureau n'était pas étrangère à son trouble. Il est vrai que l'idée que cette femme confirme ses soupçons nourrissait énormément sa nervosité mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il se sentait épié dans cette pièce qu'il foulait pour la première fois. Il en venait presque à regretter le salon.

Et l'orage n'atténuait pas ses inquiétudes. Il l'accroissaient, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer.

- Cette pièce est morbide, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Andrew le regarda, perplexe.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Drago.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'aurais préféré que notre tête-à-tête se déroule dans le salon. Ici… tout est mort… comme dans le bureau de mon père.

Drago se rembrunit.

Le dos voûté, il croisa ses doigts puis ferma les yeux. Dans son esprit, les contours du bureau de Lucius se dessinaient, ténébreuses. Des voix, des bribes de conversation ondulaient l'assaillaient de toute part. Il se voyait entrebâiller la porte dans l'espoir d'écouter son père discuter avec ses amis.

Il avait toujours désiré connaître les secrets de son père, ces longues réunions dans son bureau où des gens aux visages sévères entraient et ressortaient sans aucun mot tels des fantômes... Sauf cette femme qu'il avait pu distinguer il y a longtemps. Une femme à l'allure distinguée et au regard dénué de la moindre méchanceté.

Mais ce souvenir était toujours suivi d'une violente gifle et puis d'une déception…

Drago rouvrit les yeux.

- Mon père a été furieux ce jour là.

- Que dis-tu ?

- La voix de cette femme… je l'ai entendue dans notre manoir. Elle discutait avec mon père. Je les ai espionnés derrière la porte et puis… j'ai dû éternuer, je ne sais plus, mais mon père m'a découvert et il m'a giflé. Et il m'a regardé comme si je ne méritais plus sa confiance… c'est de là que j'ai compris que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur de ce que mon père attendait de moi. J'ai perdu sa confiance en l'espionnant.

Drago se redressa et se laissa aller contre le dossier du siège.

- _Malgré vos menaces, messire Malefoy, je ne parlerai pas._

Andrew considéré Drago. Il était affalé sur son siège, les jambes dépliées, les yeux clos.

- _Le secret sera gardé et emporté dans ma tombe_, continua Drago. _Je suis la dernière à savoir, à connaître ce que beaucoup ignorent. Cette histoire ne refera jamais surface et sera oubliée à jamais…_ Voilà ce que j'ai entendu. Voilà ce qui m'a condamné aux yeux de mon père sans que je ne sache pourquoi… Quelques jours après cet épisode, j'ai rencontré Hermione dans cette forêt… Mon père a fait parler cette femme comme nous avons fait parler Artevelde, je n'ai aucun doute sur cela. Mais quel secret Lucius a-t-il appris ?

- Nous le serons bientôt, Drago.

- Je l'espère… (il se leva) je prie pour que ce brouillard s'éloigne et me laisse la possibilité de voir…

Drago s'approcha de la fenêtre et colla son front contre la vitre où il découvrit le reflet d'Andrew. Il aurait souhaité que ce visage soit celui d'Hermione, que cette respiration soit celle de cette femme qu'il voyait dans chacun de ses rêves… de ses cauchemars aussi.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il soudainement captant ainsi l'attention d'Andrew. Depuis ma première nuit dans cette prison française, j'ai peur…

- Pourquoi cela ? Je ne pensais pas que les fantômes de nos aïeuls morts en France, effrayeraient autant le vaillant Serpent, tenta de plaisanter Andrew.

- Mon non plus, tenta de sourire Drago. Non, en fait… Ce sont des cauchemars qui m'assaillent… je devrais sans doute dire « un » cauchemar puisque c'est le même qui ne cesse de me hanter.

- Et comment se déroule-t-il ?

- Toujours de la même façon… Je me trouve dans une forêt puis je parviens à une clairière… et puis j'entends des cris. Ce sont ces cris qui m'ont fait accourir vers cet endroit. J'approche et je vois le visage de Potter. Il est devant un autel, une pierre froide… et puis je vois un corps. Et c'est en découvrant ce corps que je me réveille parce que je prends conscience de l'accusation de Potter…

- Et que dit ce cher Gryffondor ?

- « Malefoy, je te tuerai… Tu as fait coulé le sang et voler une vie. »

- Qui… ? Le corps… Qui est… ?

- Le corps que je découvre est celui d'Hermione…

La voix grave de Malefoy, légèrement tremblante, s'éteignit alors que le silence s'installait dans la pièce éclairée de bougies.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…

- Un cauchemar ! s'écria Drago furieux. Alors, pourquoi revient-il sans cesse ? Pourquoi me harcèle-t-il chaque nuit alors que mon seul désir… mon seul désir… celui que j'ai si longtemps chéri…

- Drago…

- Je t'en prie, Andrew, cesse d'être aussi calme. Tu sais ce que je fais à Hermione, ce qu'elle a subi par ma faute, tu sais le danger qu'elle risque à cause de moi et pourtant… malgré tout, tu restes là à m'écouter calmement comme si nous discutions de chevaux ou je ne sais quoi d'autres ! s'écria-t-il subitement en se retournant. Tu es là à me noyer sous des « Drago » conciliants et avec des discours réconfortants ! Pourquoi n'agis-tu pas autrement ? Pourquoi restes-tu, là, comme un lâche à écouter le violeur et l'assassin de ta sœur ! Ta gentillesse n'est qu'un masque, quitte-le ! Quitte cet accoutrement qui me donne la nausée et vient enfin me dire ce que je suis à tes yeux !

Malgré les cris de Drago, Andrew ne sourcilla pas. Le visage impassible, il leva les yeux vers Drago qui attendait sa réaction. Lentement, Andrew but le verre puis le posa sur la petite table ronde avant de se lever et d'approcher de Drago.

- Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. Je devrais sans doute soutenir un peu plus ma sœur.

Sous les yeux éberlués du Serpentard, Andrew lui décocha un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Drago se plia en deux.

- Comment as-tu pu… Kelsey ?

- Je l'ignore, Malefoy. Je n'ai fait que t'obéir.

- M'obéir… Nous allons voir cela !

Et sur ce, il bondit sur Andrew et commença à le frapper. Les deux hommes oublièrent toute tenue. Ils se roulèrent sous le sol, cherchant à tout prix à faire capituler l'autre. Mais en vain… A bout de souffle, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence sur cette bataille puérile.

Dos contre le sol, ils fixèrent le plafond en riant mais ils se calmèrent rapidement lorsque leurs blessures se firent ressentir.

- Quand ma sœur apprendra que tu as porté la main sur moi, elle te fera moine.

- Rectification : elle te tuera pour avoir porté la main sur son charmant époux, assura Drago.

Andrew éclata à nouveau de rire.

Drago se rassit et considéra son beau-frère.

- Est-ce de moi dont tu te moques ?

- Non, je ris de l'évidence.

- Quelle évidence ? sourcilla-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas décidé à rompre ton union avec ma sœur. Tu es bien trop accroché à elle.

Drago soupira.

- Tu n'es pas un vrai frère pour rire avec le tourmenteur de ta sœur.

- Détrompe-toi. Tu es devenu mon beau-frère et, parce que je n'ai pas pu profiter de ma famille, je t'ai en quelque sorte adopté.

- Je ne suis pas un animal que l'on adopte, rétorqua-t-il vexé

- Mon souhait est de te voir réconcilier avec ma sœur, que vous ayez cet enfant et que je puisse voir mon neveu courir dans ce château comme Em… Hermione et moi le faisions autrefois. Je veux juste une famille heureuse autour de moi. Et je sais, je devine que tu nourris le même souhait…

- Sans doute… mais ce cauchemar…

- Pour quelles raisons t'en prendrais-tu à Hermione ? s'enquit-il en se rasseyant.

- Mon père.

- Tu es loin de ce cher Lucius tout comme Hermione est loin du manoir des Malefoy. Et puis, n'es-tu pas épris de ta chère et tendre femme ?

- Chère et tendre… je doute fort qu'Hermione se montre tendre le jour où elle mettra la main sur nous.

- C'est un fait.

Ils se sourirent.

- Et si nous parlions un peu de notre sujet du départ ?

- Que veux-tu savoir sur Hermione ?

- En réalité, j'espérais dévier le sujet sur ta noble et insupportable personne.

- J'en étais certain ! Pose donc tes questions, je verrai, par la suite, si elles sont dignes de recevoir une réponse de ma part.

- Lucius espère un héritier mâle. Qu'en est-il pour toi ?

Drago parut réfléchir.

- File ou garçon… peu importe, ce sera mon nouveau trésor. Mais une fille qui ressemblerait à Hermione…

- Tu tueras tous ses prétendants, se moqua Andrew.

- Exact ! Ma fille mérite ce qu'il y a de plus beau et je ne laisserai pas un scélérat profiter de sa naïveté et de son innocence !

Andrew étouffa un rire.

- Il vaut mieux que se soit un garçon.

- Oui, approuva Drago. Un beau petit diable qui, par ses bêtises, ferait hurler sa mère. (Il sourit). Nous verrons bien… Garçon ou fille, peu importe, j'aimerai cet enfant parce qu'il sera d'Hermione et de moi.

- Tu devrais tout de même songer à un prénom.

- Nous avons le temps.

- Nous ?

Drago se releva puis marcha en direction de la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Médite donc un peu sur ce « nous », Andrew. En attendant, je vais tenter de dormir.

Et sur cette phrase, Drago ouvrit la porte et sortit, abandonnant un Andrew visiblement satisfait de lui.

Drago marcha à l'autre bout du couloir puis s'arrêta devant sa chambre. Il y pénétra et se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre L'orage s'était légèrement calmé. Subitement, sur un coup de tête, Drago tourna les talons quitta la chambre, traversa la couloir à grands pas, dévala les escaliers et pénétra dans le hall avant de sortir…

L'humidité était présente.

L'odeur de l'herbe mouillée planait autour de lui.

Il ferma les yeux.

Le bruit… celui des gouttes cognant sur cette terre.

L'eau se déversant sur lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les dirigea vers le ciel.

Il aurait désiré contempler Hermione, voir ce ventre à l'intérieur duquel évoluait cet enfant qui les reliait et dormir paisiblement auprès d'elle.

Trempé, Drago retourna dans château puis remonta dans sa chambre. Il regarda le tiroir où il gardait une bourse en velours noirs.

_Je me suis fait une promesse_, songea-t-il en regardant la poudre tâcher sa main.

L'esprit s'opposait.

Le cœur se rebellait.

Il aurait pu défier les armées de Philippe pour éviter de faire face à cette envie soudaine de voir Hermione…

Comment extirper ces sentiments qu'il ne contrôlait plus ?

Il frappa violemment la table de son poing et grimaça sous la douleur. Mais cette douleur était loin d'égaler celle de son cœur.

Tous ce qu'il savait c'est que tous ces jours qui les éloignaient étaient devenus de véritables armes qui le tuaient à petit feu.

_Je devais m'éloigner mais…_

Et si vent était parvenu à balayer tous ses vieux fantômes ? Et si cette pluie avait fini par le laver de tous ses péchés ?

Drago se dirigea vers la cheminée et y jeta de la poudre de cheminette.

Derrière la porte entrebâillée, Andrew, un sourire aux lèvres, quitta enfin son poste d'observation, en sifflant d'un air joyeux.

OoO

Allongé sur le canapé rouge, Harry observait, d'un air pensif, le plafond. Il espérait que Fol-Œil parviendrait à mettre la main sur la voyante. Après avoir vu le tableau, il ne pouvait plus douter du danger que risquait Hermione et son bébé.

_Si seulement nous pouvions découvrir les plans exacts de Lucius Malefoy et de son maître, _pensa-t-il en soupirant. _Nous pourrions au moins savoir sur qui pèse le danger. Hermione ou le bébé ? Comment serviront-ils à Voldemort ?_

Harry se rassit, prêt à se lever pour aller éteindre les bougies, lorsque une fumée verte envahit sa cheminée. Sur ses gardes il saisit sa baguette posée près de lui et la pointa devant lui.

- Malefoy ?

Médusé, Harry considéra le Serpentard. Ce dernier, d'habitude si noblement et proprement paré, transgressait, pour la première fois, aux règles de l'apparence. Trempé et sali par la poudre de cheminette, Drago n'avait plus rien d'un prince. Harry remarqua ensuite qu'en plus de son allure pitoyable, le fringuant Serpentard arborait un visage légèrement abîmé.

Harry hésita longuement entre se moquer et compatir.

- Je veux la voir.

Interdit, Harry dut se ressaisir pour ne pas demander d'explications à Drago dont la voix cassée révélait son trouble.

- J'imagine que tu parles d'Hermione, mais as-tu conscience de l'heure qu'il est ? répliqua finalement Harry.

- Je le sais ! Je ne la réveillerai pas, Potter. Je veux juste la voir durant quelques minutes, ensuite, je repartirai…

- A qui dois-tu ce fameux œil au beurre noir ?

- Un frère… Où est Hermione ?

- Là où tu me l'as enlevée le jour de notre mariage, répondit-il froidement.

Drago ne releva pas l'amertume de Harry. Ce dernier le mena, sans un mot, vers les appartements d'Hermione. Mais parvenu devant la porte, il fit signe à Drago de patienter. Perplexe, Drago vit Harry s'éloigna et entrer dans une pièce voisine. Il ressortit avec un étrange paquet dans les mains qu'il présenta à Drago.

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité, expliqua Harry devant la mine perplexe du Serpentard. Tu ne tiens certainement pas à ce qu'elle te…

Drago arracha la cape des mains de Harry et entra dans la pièce qu'il referma avec rage derrière lui. Soupirant, il s'entoura de la cape.

A ce moment-là, la porte, au fond de la pièce, s'ouvrit. Drago faillit presque remercier Harry de lui avoir remis la cape.

Hermione, dans une chemise de nuit bleu sombre, avança intriguée vers lui. Drago s'éloigna de la porte d'entrée qu'Hermione entrebâilla. Elle observa le couloir puis referma la porte.

- Maudit cauchemar, marmonna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, elle caressa son ventre.

- Je voudrais chanter une chanson pour nous apaiser tous les deux, mon bébé, mais je doute fort que tu apprécies mon chant.

_Moi, je l'apprécie_, songea Drago en s'approchant, mais en veillant à demeurer loin à portée de sa main. _Même si tu chantes faux, je t'écouterai avec joie…_

- Crois-tu que je puisse formuler un vœu ? (Elle rit, amère.) A quoi bon puisqu'à mes lettres, ton père n'a pas jugé bon de me répondre ? Il a fini par oublier que je lui appartenais. Peut-être que mon ange a tiré un trait sur le passé…

Hermione sécha une larme qui menaçait de s'échapper du coin de son œil. Ce geste, qu'il surprit, étreignit le cœur de Drago dont les doigts serraient nerveusement la cape.

- Et même loin de lui, j'ai la pénible impression qu'il est là, à mes côtés… son parfum… Je deviens folle, n'est-ce pas, mon bébé ?

Hermione passa près de Drago, qui s'enivra de son odeur, et s'allongea sur le canapé.

- J'espère qu'il me pardonnera de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que nous étions liés… Il est l'ange, le seul qui m'ait donné envie de survivre, le seul qui m'ait donné la possibilité de donner la vie, le seul qui me fera revivre…

Drago demeura de longues minutes à contempler Hermione, sans oser la toucher. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Morphée daigna accepter la jeune femme dans ses rangs, que le Serpentard eut le courage d'abandonner la cape de Harry et de s'agenouiller près de celle qu'il savait déjà bien loin de lui.

Il observa ce corps qu'il commençait à peine à redécouvrir mais qu'il était pourtant certain de connaître par coeur.

Malgré ses doigts tremblants, Drago caressa la joue d'Hermione avec timidité.

- Tu es bien comme Andrew, constata-t-il. Tu ne penses pas au mal que je t'ai fais… Tu penses à cette nuit où j'ai été un ange, mais tu oublies celle où j'ai été un démon. Tu penses à ce bébé comme à un trésor alors qu'il prouve seulement que je t'ai volé le tien. Tu penses que je t'ai sauvée mais par ma faute tu es condamnée… Dis-moi, de quoi puis-je être fière lorsque je te vois ?

Comment regagner sa confiance ? Comment retrouver les ailes blanches qu'elle lui avait données un soir de pluie comme celui-ci ?

Drago se pencha et posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Je me suis depuis si longtemps menti, J'ai ignoré et blessé les seules personnes qui tenaient réellement à moi. Je n'ai rien vu d'autres que des aubes sans espoirs et des chaînes à mes pieds... J'ai cru que cela était une fatalité ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?… Je cherche encore le moyen de remonter dans ton estime, Hermione. Je cherche un moyen de chasser de ma mémoire tous ces doutes, ces erreurs, ces dérives... Pace que je souhaite réellement me battre pour tous ces trésors que j'ai acquis, même si c'est aussi en parti à cause de mon père. Je ne veux plus qu'il continue à jouer avec nous...

Drago se releva et tourna le dos. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'immobilisa.

- Si j'ai brisé tes ailes... j'en suis désolé. Mais je te promets qu'un jour, tu n'y penseras plus, parce que celles que tu recouvriras seront encore bien plus belles et plus blanches...

Sur cette promesse, Drago rouvrit la porte et la referma lentement pour ne pas éveiller la jeune femme. Il soupira en songeant à la cape qu'il avait oubliée près d'Hermione. Peu importe, Potter la récupérerait le lendemain.

Il s'adossa contre la porte.

- J'aimerai beaucoup discuter avec toi, Malefoy.

Drago tourna la tête pour apercevoir Harry.

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Même pour discuter de l'avenir de tes deux seuls trésors ?

**A suivre…**

Enfin un chapitre terminé avec pas trop de suspense, quand même. Là, je vois pas ce que vous pourriez me reprocher : chapitre long, aucun moment sadique et une fin honorable. Mais bon, vous êtes tout de même les juges et moi… la pauvre auteur qui se prend la tête pour vous satisfaire.

Je vous dis à la prochaine, et gros bisous à tous !


	22. Ce passé qui nous ronge

Hello

Je vous envoie après une (longue, lol) absence le chapitre que je vous devais. J'espère que je prendrai moins de temps pour le prochain sinon je ne finirai jamais cette fic, lol. Pour les remerciements, je déplace ça à la fin. Et oui, nouvelle année, nouvelle organisation, mdr !

Bref, pour ce chapitre nous commençons tout d'abord par une petite discussion entre un serpent et un lion, vous pourrez ensuite faire passer la pilule avec un Voldy éclair - pas si mal comme cru, lol - à moins que vous ne préfériez un beau-frère frappé glacé. A j'allais oublier ! Un autre combat mais cette fois-ci entre un serpent et… devinez un peu, voyons.

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 22 : Ce passé qui nous ronge

- Tu ne désires vraiment pas...

Posté près de la cheminée, Drago fustigea Harry du regard. Il se retenait pour ne pas dévoiler les tremblements de son corps. Les poings serrés, il maudit cette cheminée qui ne flambait d'aucun feu susceptible de sécher ses vêtements et de le réchauffer par la même occasion.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'asseoir à côté d'un Gryffondor, qui plus est s'il s'agit de Saint Potter en personne !

Agacé, Harry se rassit, laissant Drago se draper de son éternel manteau de fierté.

- Je ne te demande pas de te convertir en Gryffondor ni de me serrer la main comme de vieilles connaissances ravies de se retrouver ! Sache que si je t'accepte en ma demeure et que je tolère ta vue, Malefoy, c'est uniquement par égard pour une personne que je respecte énormément.

- Épargne-moi tes discours, Potter. J'en ai plu qu'assez de devoir entendre tes sempiternels sermons de brave chevalier.

- Si tu daignais les écouter, tu éviterais nombres de désagréments, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

D'un air menaçant, le Serpentard s'approcha de son ennemi qui leva les yeux, sans crainte de croiser ses prunelles grises.

- Je t'ai toujours haï et il en sera toujours ainsi, avertit-il.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, Malefoy, il en est de même pour moi.

Comme d'un commun accord, ils laissèrent le silence planer au-dessus de leurs têtes durant quelques minutes. Drago finit par détacher ses yeux de ceux d'Harry. Il lui tourna le dos et s'approcha du candélabre posé sur une table.

- J'ai beau essayé, je ne parviens pas à te comprendre.

- Il n'y a absolument rien à comprendre chez moi, affirma le Serpentard qui passa sa paume au-dessus des flammes du candélabre.

- Quel est ton véritable but ?

- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? Tu n'as aucun intérêt à savoir ce que je trame.

- J'ai bien peur que si. Quel est ton véritable but ? Contrecarrer les plans de ton cher père et ce par simple vengeance, ou sauver le bonheur d'Hermione et de ton héritier ?

- Je n'ai rien à te...

- Réponds ! s'écria violemment le Gryffondor tout en se tournant vers le Serpentard qui demeurait toujours obnubilé par les flammes.

- En quoi savoir si je veux me venger ou sauver ma femme peut-t-il t'intéresser, Potter ?

- Les deux... Tu souhaites les deux, lâcha-t-il comme une accusation.

Le feu lécha l'intérieur de sa paume. Sous la brûlure, Drago ôta vivement sa main puis la referma.

- Et alors ?

Choqué par la réponse, Harry se releva.

- Et alors ? s'exclama-t-il. Écoute, Malefoy, tu dois à tout prix oublier cette vengeance.

- Oublier ma vengeance ? (Il rit.) Désolé, Potter, mais je suis le seul à décider de ce que je ferai ou pas.

- Puisque tu es décidément trop borné - le contraire aurait été étonnant -, je vais te dire ce que j'ai récemment appris et que ton père doit savoir depuis quelques temps déjà.

Le Serpentard se crispa. Que Potter sache ce que son père tramait ou du moins le début de ce qu'il tramait lui renvoyait encore cette image d'un Drago Malefoy incapable de devancer Harry Potter. Toujours second, jamais capable d'étonner son adversaire sauf lorsqu'il trichait.

_Comme je l'ai fait avec Hermione…_, songea-t-il amèrement tout en marchant.

Malgré son envie de refuser les confidences du Gryffondor, Drago serra les poings, se faisant ainsi violence. Son orgueil était là, impétueuse, impatiente de se déchaîner, mais un tout nouveau sentiment l'empêchait d'écouter cette fierté qu'il avait si longtemps faite sienne. S'il désirait réellement devenir un autre, s'il désirait vraiment garder Hermione et leur bébé, il se devait d'écouter les autres, écouter la voix de ses ennemis et faire preuve d'humilité, même si l'idée que l'humilité devienne une qualité malefoynienne le faisait grincer des dents.

Le visage fermé, le dos collé contre le coin gauche de la cheminée, Drago écouta la voix d'Harry. Celle-ci était grave, assurée, sans aucune crainte perceptible. Toujours à l'image d'un arbre fier et robuste s'opposant à un ouragan, Harry Potter ne faiblissait jamais devant ses ennemis. Et dire que lui...

Il réprima un rire amer.

Drago Malefoy avait passé la cheminée de cette maison dans un état pitoyable, détruisant ainsi l'image d'un fier Serpentard toujours digne dans son allure.

Malgré toute cette rage qu'il sentait monter en lui, Drago mit de côté ses émotions pour donner l'attention nécessaire au Gryffondor.

Au fil de ses explications, Harry put remarquer que le Serpentard - éternel entêté - s'était finalement décidé à s'asseoir sur le canapé, en se tenant tout de même éloigné de lui. Le dos voûté, les doigts entrelacés, Drago ne pipait mot. Et lorsque le Gryffondor eut terminé de relater les dernières données qu'il avait en sa possession, Malefoy ne desserra pas les dents.

Ce dernier finit par se relever subitement puis à arpenter le salon, d'un air songeur.

- Ce Kelsey a tué son père et son beau-père.

- Tu as bien entendu... Cette histoire est peut-être la clé qui nous aidera à comprendre ce que complotent ton père et ses amis, comprendre ce qu'ils désirent chez Hermione.

- Son pendentif.

- Quel pendentif ?

- Hermione et Andrew possèdent chacun un bijou représentant un ouroboros... Si les Kelsey désiraient découvrir le secret de ce bijou, Lucius et son maître ne peuvent que le vouloir également... Cette histoire... Kelsey semble m'incarner. Hermione, le bébé, son frère, mon père... Pour que tous les protagonistes soient représentés, il ne reste plus que le père d'Hermione mais il est mort... (Il s'arrêta et considéra Harry.) Tu n'es pas son père mais tu es celui qui est le plus proche d'elle… Celui qui veille sur elle, railla-t-il.

- Si tu crois que je tuerais Hermione comme Denfield l'a fait avec sa fille, tu rêves ! Je ne porterai jamais la main sur Hermy ! Je l'aime !

- Et Denfield aimait également sa fille mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de lui ôter la vie dans un accès de rage. Un homme fou de colère est capable de tout. Même un saint prend des allures de démons lorsque la fureur l'étreint.

- Je ne suis pas un Malefoy pour me laisser guider par des sentiments négatifs au risque de blesser celle que j'aime.

Le Serpentard se planta devant le Gryffondor.

- Que veux-tu insinuer ?

- Ne remettons pas cette affaire sur le tapis.

- Non, Potter ! Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée. Cela m'intéresse, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Nous avons plus urgent à régler.

- Tu ne me crois toujours pas digne d'Hermione. Dis-le !

- Oui et alors ?

- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai pourtant avoué ce que je ressentais pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devais adresser cette confession mais à une personne en particulier, la seule capable de juger si tu es réellement digne de recevoir son amour. Pour ma part, je désapprouverai toujours cette union parce qu'elle est fondée sur une violence. Tu es certes ce garçon qui l'a sauvée autrefois, mais tu es surtout l'homme qui s'est moqué de ses sentiments en l'obligeant à subir tes assauts. Dis-moi si l'amour peut s'épanouir après cela ?

- Tu as raison : revenons à ce qui est urgent.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent puis Drago tourna le dos à Harry qui soupira.

- C'est un tabou qui restera au sein de votre couple, Malefoy. Et même si ton amour se veut pur, il est à moitié souillé par cet acte. Tu n'effaceras pas aussi facilement ta faute, quoique tu dises ou fasses. Et si Hermione te pardonnait, les remords te déchireraient comme ils l'on fait avec Kelsey. Peut-être que la mort sera la seule à pouvoir te délivrer... Pour en revenir à ce qui nous préoccupait au départ, pourquoi crois-tu que ton père veuille reproduire le passé ? … Quoique je doute fort que Lucius ait le désir de mourir sous tes mains.

- ...

- Malefoy !

- Euh, oui...

Bien que Drago se soit retourné, il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Harry.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que ton père veuille reproduire le passé ? répéta le Gryffondor.

- Je te l'ai dit… Découvrir le secret de l'Ouroboros. C'est logique.

- Oui, mais je doute fort qu'Hermione et son frère sachent grand-chose de ce secret... à moins que ton père ne le sache déjà et qu'il attende.

- Le secret réside dans les pendentifs et le bébé... Peut-être un sacrifice, dit-il vaguement.

- Tu n'y penses pas ?

- Crois-tu que cela m'amuse de parler du sacrifice de mon enfant ? rétorqua-t-il fâché.

- Tu es un Malefoy, voyons, ironisa Harry. Quel sentiment à part la colère pourrait t'affecter ?

- Laissons ces gentillesses de côté, Potter. L'heure n'est pas à une énième joute entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Es-tu certain que ce portrait...

- Oui... Il est criant de ressemblance.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Comment mon père... ?

- Ce n'est pas ton père, coupa-t-il, mais plutôt Voldemort. Il a passé des années à étudier les sorciers, des années à vouloir devenir le meilleur. Il savait pour l'histoire des Kelsey et des Denfield. Et s'il a fait ressurgir cette histoire cela ne peut être que dans son propre intérêt.

_Je me demande si Mère est au courant_, songea Drago.

- C'est pour cela que je te demande de m'expliquer pour quelles raisons, tu tenais à ce qu'on éloigne cette Circé Morgana Doyle.

- Celle que vous avez rencontrée est une espionne.

OoO

La porte grinça lentement puis les pas de l'homme résonnèrent dans la maison, réguliers et entêtants, alors que le souffle du vent s'insinuait peu à peu dans le vestibule. Le visiteur monta les escaliers de bois qui craquèrent sous son poids. Il longea le corridor puis parvient devant une porte qu'il entrouvrit.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, aucun feu ne flambait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, seule une chandelle posée à côté d'une inquiétude baguette sur une table ronde éclairait faiblement les lieux.

L'homme sursauta lorsqu'il ressentit une chose frôler sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit un serpent se mouvoir avec lenteur vers le fauteuil. Il suivit le mouvement du reptile qui s'arrêta au pied du siège. Une main squelettique, d'une blancheur à faire pâlir la lune, sortit des entrailles d'une couverture sombre pour se poser sur la tête du serpent. Il murmura des sons que seul le reptile comprit.

L'homme s'approcha du curieux spectacle que donnaient le serpent et cette forme étrange, recroquevillée et emmitouflée sous des couvertures. Lorsque la voix à demi éteinte prononça son nom, le petit homme enrobé se hâta de s'agenouiller.

- Le jeune Malefoy a finalement rejoint son épouse, maître, répondit-il en se traînant pitoyablement vers le fauteuil disposé face à la cheminée alors que le serpent se déplaçait pour se placer derrière le siège. Vous... vous aviez raison.

Un rictus qui se voulait être un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de l'étrange personnage. Ses deux fentes fatiguées étincelèrent d'une lueur rouge.

- Ne l'avais-je pas certifié, Lucius ? (L'homme sortit du fond de la pièce.) Ne t'avais-je pas dit que le discours de ton fils ne ferait pas long feu ? (Il respira bruyamment.) Je le savais...

- Comme toujours, maître. Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû douter mais je craignais tant que votre plan ne soit remis en cause par la faute de mon fils.

- En goûtant leur sang, j'ai pu deviner les liens... ce lien que je retrouverai chez l'enfant... cette force qui m'a fait défaut lors de ma première confrontation avec Harry Potter... cette force que j'acquerrai ; mais patience...

- Dois-je continuer la surveillance, maître ? demanda le petit homme.

- Bien sûr, Queudver. Quant à toi, Lucius...

- Oui, maître ?

- Dans ma grande bonté, j'accorde encore quelques mois de félicité à ton fils, mais cela ne durera pas. Il nous rejoindra parce que sa destinée est entre mes mains... tout comme celle de sa nouvelle famille.

Le petit homme se transforma en rongeur sous les yeux du reptile qui brillèrent d'avidité, mais la voix de son maître lui promit une autre proie bien plus exquise que celle qui s'enfuyait déjà.

OoO

Hermione cligna des paupières. Encore ensommeillée, elle se rassit. Son corps courbaturé se rebella. Encore une de ses nuits où elle s'était levée et assoupie sur le canapé. Elle finirait par installer son lit à la place de ce maudit canapé.

La jeune femme s'étira mais sans les mains expertes de Molly, elle doutait de pouvoir se défaire aussi facilement de ses courbatures. Un bain lui procurerait probablement un peu de bien. Elle posa ses pieds sur le tapis. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur le tissu abandonné sur le sol.

Elle sourcilla.

D'un air perplexe, Hermione ramassa la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Que faisait-elle ici ? A moins que Dobby se soit amusé avec cette cape, elle imaginait mal Harry s'introduire, la nuit venue, dans ses appartements.

_A moins que je ne le connaisse pas aussi bien_, songea Hermione en considérant le tapis sali par la boue qui avait déjà bien séchée.

Les poils de son dos s'hérissèrent. Un voleur s'était-il introduit dans cette pièce ?

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Hermione passa dans sa chambre et se vêtit d'une robe de chambre avant de quitter ses appartements avec un vase entre les mains. Sur ses gardes, elle traversa le couloir illuminé par les torches. Lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrir, elle brandit le vase comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme redoutable. Mais en voyant, le regard apeuré de l'elfe, elle abaissa rapidement les mains et tenta de regagner une attitude plus digne d'une dame.

- Dobby est désolé de ne pas avoir apporté l'eau du bain de la dame, baragouina-t-il, angoissé. Dobby pensait que Winky le ferait.

- Je n'allais pas te frapper, Dobby, le rassura-t-elle, honteuse d'avoir pu effrayer un elfe. Je pensais que tu étais un voleur.

_J'ai agi stupidement sans songer qu'Harry aurait pu passer cette porte_, pensa-t-elle encore plus accablée. _Cela est sûrement dû à mon état. Je ne contrôle plus rien alors j'agi de façon irraisonnée. Il est tant que cette grossesse prenne fin et que je redevienne moi-même._

- La dame est très matinale aujourd'hui, constata l'elfe, visiblement calmé.

- Harry est-il dans sa chambre ?

- Non, Harry Potter n'a pas dormi dans ses appartements. Dobby le sait parce qu'il a apporté des couvertures à Harry Potter et à l'autre messire qui dormait assis sur le canapé du salon.

- L'autre messire ? sourcilla la jeune femme.

L'elfe se crispa puis s'affola.

- Dobby n'aurait pas dû parler de ça à la dame ! Dobby n'est pas digne de la confiance de Harry Potter, s'accusa-t-il en frappant sa tête contre le mur sous les yeux désespérés d'Hermione.

Les mains crispées autour du vase, la Gryffondor s'éloigna de l'elfe qui continuait à se persécuter lui-même.

Si aucun voleur ne flânait dans ce château, la personne qui s'était frauduleusement introduite chez elle ne pouvait être que ce visiteur que Dobby nommait "messire". Harry était-il inconscient pour ne pas surveiller plus convenablement ses invités qui semblaient se donner le droit d'aller et venir, en toute impunité, dans cette demeure ?

Furieuse, Hermione dévala les escaliers, passa le hall et franchit la porte du salon.

- Qui était ton invité ? hurla-t-elle.

Allongé sur le canapé, un bras en travers du visage, Harry sursauta subitement en entendant la question. Visiblement mal à l'aise, il se releva et tenta de sourire.

- Un… ami. Oui ! Un vieil ami qui s'est présenté hier soir.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait les présentations ? s'enquit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Tu dormais. Je n'allais pas te déranger pour si peu.

- Ton vieil ami, lui, n'a pas eu de scrupule pour venir me saluer, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Comment… ?

- Ta cape était dans ma chambre et mon tapis porte des traces de boue, coupa-t-elle froidement. J'en conclus donc qu'une personne irrespectueuse des règles s'est introduite dans mes appartements. Le savais-tu ?

_Voilà où me mène tes caprices, Malefoy_, songea Harry, après avoir maudit le Serpentard à qui il devait cette scène. _Comment veux-tu garder le secret alors que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de dissimuler les traces de ta venue. _

- Ton silence vaudrait-il pour un « oui » ?

- Non !

- Alors tu ne le savais pas ? Tu as risqué ma vie !

- Mais non !

- Harry..., dit-elle entre ses dents.

Le vase entre ses mains, Hermione avança tel un fauve vers le jeune homme. Prudemment, le Gryffondor recula.

- Hermy, tu devrais reposer ce vase avant qu'il ne te glisse malencontreusement des mains et viennent frapper ma tête. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas blesser ton meilleur ami ? Et puis dans ton état...

- Réponds à ma question avant que mon « état » ne me dicte d'agir autrement qu'en amie indulgente.

- Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il se trouve que mon... ami (il avait des envies de meutres envers Malefoy) qui vient de partir désirait tout simplement te voir pour...

- Pour ?

- Se rendre compte de ta splendide beauté ! Oui, il a tant entendu parler de toi que...

- Vous moqueriez-vous d'une noble dame, messire Potter ? ironisa-t-elle, une lueur vengeresse dans ses yeux marrons.

- Nenni ! Je le jure !

Hermione dévisagea longuement le Gryffondor.

- Très bien... Quel est donc le nom de ce charmant ami qui désirait tant me voir ? Il me tarde d'aller lui rendre visite afin de lui toucher un mot sur sa gentillesse.

Harry déglutit. Il se sentait étouffer sous sa chemise. Il passa un doigt sous le col de son vêtement et le desserra. La dernière fois qu'il avait été en si mauvaise posture remontait au jour où il avait surpris Hermione au sortir de son bain. Une rougeur colora ses joues.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à cela_, se réprimanda-t-il.

Mais comment rester de glace face à Hermione si troublante dans ses habits du matin, les cheveux encore indomptés autour de son visage. Elle donnait envie de se battre autrement qu'en paroles, et ce malgré le dangereux vase qui menaçait de se briser sur son crâne.

Il ne devait plus songer à cette bêtise. Il devait oublier ses sentiments pour le bien de la Gryffondor, même si cela signifiait de renoncer à se venger d'un certain Serpentard qu'il aurait pris plaisir à savoir cocufié. Et puis, il respectait bien trop Hermione pour l'inciter à trahir ses vœux envers son époux.

Pour le moment, une bataille faisait rage en lui. Soit il dénonçait Malefoy, et Hermione saurait que son charmant mari ne l'avait pas répudiée comme elle le pensait depuis des semaines. Et si l'idée d'aller s'expliquer lui venait à l'esprit, la sécurité de la sorcière serait mise en péril. Soit il gardait le silence, et là... il était certain que la jeune femme lui en voudrait pour le restant de sa vie. Il pouvait toujours mentir mais face à l'intelligence de la Gryffondor, il serait vite démasqué. Que faire ?

- Je ne peux vraiment rien te dire, Hermy.

- Cet ami est-il aussi dangereux et redouté que Voldemort pour que tu ne puisses pas me révéler son nom ?

- Pour ta sécurité, il vaut mieux que je tienne son nom secret.

- Ma sécurité ? Je suis loin des Malefoy, dis-moi ce que je risque à savoir le nom de ton ami ? Rien ! De plus, je ne te demande pas de veiller sur moi au point de me cacher ce que je suis seule à voir comme un danger potentiel ou non. Tu n'es ni mon père ni mon frère ni mon mari pour décider de ce qui est dangereux ou pas pour moi, Harry !

- Même si je ne suis qu'un ami parmi d'autres, je ne te dirai rien pour ton bien.

Hermione sembla réfléchir. Elle posa son vase puis s'approcha de la cheminée.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais voir mes beaux-parents, dit-elle en plongeant sa main dans le récipient qui contenait la poudre de cheminette.

- QUOI ?

- Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette maison. Je vais aller voir Narcissa et lui demander de m'accueillir en attendant...

- Pas question ! s'écria-t-il en empoignant le bras d'Hermione.

- Tu peux sans doute me cacher certaines informations, Harry, mais tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur mes décisions !

- C'est pour cela que tu me brandis cette menace ? Pour que je parle ?

- Ce n'est pas une menace ! C'est ce que je vais faire ! Manoir Male...

- TRES BIEN ! hurla-t-il. Je te révèlerai le nom de cet ami.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Hermione se complimenta intérieurement avant de se retourner, le visage impassible. Harry était visiblement furieux de devoir parler… contre elle qui avait réussi son chantage ou contre lui qui n'avait pas su résister plus longuement ?

- Si tu veux savoir, celui qui t'a rendu visite cette nuit c'était Malefoy.

- Drago ? s'étonna-t-elle, alors que son cœur cognait furieusement contre sa poitrine.

- Oui.

Après la surprise, ce fut la colère qui envahit la jeune femme. A quel jeu jouait le Serpentard ? N'avait-il pas décidé de leur rupture ? Ne l'avait-il pas ignorée en ne répondant à aucune de ses lettres ? Alors pourquoi cette visite nocturne ? Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de venir sur le territoire des Gryffondor, affronter son ennemi de toujours ? Juste pour la voir ?

- Où se trouve-t-il ?

- Hermy, tu ne dois pas...

Elle s'écarta brusquement de Harry.

- J'en ai assez qu'il se moque de moi ! Où est ce maudit Malefoy ? Dis-moi où il est, Harry !

- Il se trouve chez ton frère, au château des Kelsey.

Hermione jeta la poudre dans la cheminée en prononçant le nom de sa destination. Lorsqu'elle disparut, Harry soupira et passa un main sur son visage.

Même si l'envie de demeurer loin de la future confrontation entre les époux se faisait pressante, il ne pouvait pas rester dans son château alors que le pire allait sans doute se dérouler chez les Kelsey.

OoO

En voyant la fumée verte s'échapper de sa cheminée, Andrew détacha son attention des lacets de sa chemise pour observer Drago qui s'écroulait sur le canapé. Il s'approcha de lui. Curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé chez le Gryffondor, Andrew s'évertua à réveiller son beau-frère qui commençait à se rendormir.

- Andrew, si une personne dans cette maison a besoin d'être réveillé, c'est n'est pas moi mais l'autre voyante à l'étage.

- Où étais-tu ? Moi qui m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir, mentit-il.

- Chez Potter.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as succombé aux charmes d'un Gryffondor ! s'écria-t-il outragé. C'est un affront que tu as fait à ma soeur et...

D'une lenteur calculée, Drago se rassit, saisit le col de la chemise d'Andrew et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Encore une autre allusion de ce genre et je te mènerai moi-même sur l'autel de la mort, Andrew.

Après avoir proféré cette menace, le Serpentard relâcha son beau-frère et se rallongea. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se rassit de nouveau puis se releva subitement.

- J'ai besoin d'un bain.

Et sur ces mots, Drago quitta le salon sans se préoccuper d'Andrew.

- Je pense qu'après sa toilette il sera plus bavard, jugea le jeune homme.

Andrew sortit et fit appeler un domestique afin de préparer le bain de sa Seigneurie, puis il retourna dans le salon. Ses yeux considèrent le tableau au dessus de la cheminée.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir pu retrouver sa soeur, même s'il n'imaginait pas au départ qu'il se retrouverait affligé d'un beau-frère qui était loin d'être un saint. Si seulement Drago prenait la peine de discuter avec son épouse, ils trouveraient sans doute un moyen de ne plus songer aux circonstances qui avaient mené à leurs noces.

De son côté, il imaginait mal dévoiler toute cette malheureuse histoire à Rose qui qualifiait Drago de malotru, un comble pour un Malefoy. Si elle apprenait ce secret, elle se ferait un devoir de castrer le Serpentard avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'user de la magie. C'était sans doute ainsi qu'il devrait lui-même réagir au lieu de se rapprocher de Drago, mais vu le peu de temps qu'il restait...

Andrew vit un buisson bouger dans le tableau. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Plus aucun mouvement. Il approcha ses doigts de son pendentif puis le regarda.

Si les rêves de Malefoy étaient semblables au sien, Hermione faisait-elle également ce cauchemar ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ma p'tite Emma_, songea-t-il, _ton Drew t'a promis que tout irait bien. Cette maudite légende se terminera pour de bon._

La porte s'ouvrit.

Andrew détourna les yeux de son pendentif. Sur le seuil de la porte, il découvrit Rose. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais satisfaite.

- Bonjour, messire Andrew.

- Bonjour Rose. Tu es bien pâle. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je demanderai à ce que l'on te fasse remplacer auprès de notre malade.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Notre invitée s'est enfin réveillée. Je vais de ce pas lui monter une collation. Je passais juste pour vous prévenir et rassurer votre charmant et agréable ami.

Cette dernière phrase dite avec ironie fit sourire Andrew.

- Tu nous as été d'une grande aide, ma chère Rose, et pour cela je t'en remercie sincère...

Toussant, Andrew s'écarta en agitant sa main pour faire disparaître la fumée qui se répandait dans ses poumons. Il était surtout curieux de découvrir l'identité du sorcier qui venait chez lui sans s'être annoncé auparavant. A coup sûr un Gryffondor, songea-t-il.

Mais la surprise se peignit rapidement sur le visage d'Andrew quand il découvrit les traits de son visiteur. Sa surprise fut tout de même moindre que celle de Rose. Bouche bée, elle observait ce miracle en se signant de la croix. Le diable ne passait-il pas par les cheminées pour emporter les âmes de ses victimes ?

- Où est mon indigne époux ?

Andrew se garda bien de pouffer devant sa sorcière de soeur dont les prunelles énonçaient clairement ses intentions si d'aventure il osait la moindre réflexion qui ne correspondrait pas à la réponse qu'elle attendait

- Bonjour, petite soeur.

- Pe… peti... petite... soeur ?

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers Rose pour constater qu'elle était devenue encore plus pâle qu'un linge.

- Te voilà à peine de retour à la maison et déjà notre vieille nanny est au bord de la crise.

- Je n'ai jamais été responsable des crises de nanny, rétorqua Hermione qui hésitait entre étrangler son frère et étreindre la vieille femme.

- Em... Em... Emma...

- Oui, Rose. C'est moi, assura-t-elle la voix secouée par l'émotion. Je...

Andrew s'élança en direction de Rose et réussit à la saisir avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Inconsciente entre ses bras, le jeune homme la porta sur le canapé.

- Le choc de la nouvelle a été trop rude, nota Hermione en agitant les mains au-dessus du visage de sa vieille nanny.

- Surtout qu'elle a dû t'associer à un diable en te voyant arriver par la cheminée.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Drew. Pour le moment, je veux savoir où se trouve mon froussard de mari.

- Puis-je espérer qu'aucune messe funèbre ne viendra assombrir le ciel de cette journée ?

- Cela dépendra des réponses que j'obtiendrai.

- Bien, il se trouve dans mon ancienne chambre et il...

Avant même qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, Hermione s'élança hors du salon.

- Un serpent noyé par une lionne, cela fera une belle histoire à raconter à mon neveu ou à ma nièce.

Rose, sous l'effet des sels qu'Andrew lui passait sous le nez, se réveilla lentement.

- Oh, messire Andrew. Je suis désolée de...

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ce regrettable incident, Rose. Je vais t'expliquez ce qu'il en...

Un autre bruit dans la cheminée fit soupirer Andrew qui se retourna. Rose s'était rassit pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Potter, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un sorcier que vous devez entrer sans...

- Un... Sor… sor… Un sorcier ?

Rose hurla, se signa puis s'évanouit.

- Vous devriez soulager les nerfs de cette pauvre dame, Kelsey.

- Et c'est vous qui me dites cela ?

OoO

Furieuse, Hermione saisit le seau de la servante et lui déclara d'une voix froide et autoritaire de retourner dans sa cuisine. La jeune fille se hâta de s'exécuter sans même prendre la peine de demander l'identité de cette dame - quoique sa tenue débraillée ne fût pas digne d'une vraie dame - qu'elle apercevait pour la première fois, même si son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Malgré ses courbatures, Hermione entra dans la chambre en portant le seau plein et referma la porte à l'aide de son pied. Elle reposa sa lourde charge et passa une main dans son dos, en maugréant sur la goujaterie de son mari. Mari qui était confortablement bien installé dans une large bassine pleine d'eau disposée dans un coin de la chambre. La tête inclinée vers le plafond, il semblait s'être assoupi.

Hermione riva ses yeux sur le tabouret où étaient déposé le savon et le chiffon. Elle examina durant un moment ses ongles et songea en premier lieu à griffer le dos de son époux - à moins que le blesser d'abord au visage ne soit plus amusant - avant de lui faire subir d'autres tortures.

- Vous pouvez me laisser. Je me chargerai seul de ma toilette.

_Encore heureux que tu ais prononcé cette phrase_, songea-t-elle à moitié apaisée.

Mais en pensant à ces derniers jours passés à attendre une réponse de la part de Drago, sa colère s'incendia de plus belle. Sans aucune pitié, Hermione agrippa les cheveux blonds de son mari et enfonça sa tête sous l'eau. Le jeune homme se débattit violement, se cognant contre les rebords de la bassine. Finalement, il réussit à remonter la tête après qu'elle l'ait relâché.

Tout en reprenant sa respiration, Drago se retourna et resta bouché bée devant la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Hermione ? lâcha-t-il surpris.

- Vous semblez vous porter à merveille, mon époux.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu tentes de me noyer ? Par Merlin, serais-tu devenue folle ?

- Folle ! C'est moi qui suis folle, alors que… !

- C'est ainsi qu'on appelle une femme qui noie un homme dans son bain ! l'interrompit-il.

- Et comment appelle-t-on un homme qui rend visite à une femme en pleine nuit alors que cette dernière est endormie ?

Drago se releva brusquement.

- Je vais tuer Potter ! gronda-t-il.

Après cette exclamation, le Serpentard remarqua que son épouse lui tournait le dos. Il prit alors conscience de sa tenue. Il saisit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille.

- Harry n'est pas responsable ! objecta la jeune femme qui priait Dieu comme Merlin de lui ôter au plus vite le rouge qui colorait sûrement ses joues.

- Je lui ai dit de garder le silence ! opposa-t-il en enjambant la bassine.

- Que cherchais-tu en venant me voir, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en faisant subitement volte-face.

- Je l'ignore...

Le silence tomba entre eux. Hermione entrelaça nerveusement ses doigts avant de faire tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire.

- A quel jeu joues-tu avec moi ?

- Je ne joue pas avec toi.

- Cesse tes mensonges ! La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, tu m'as ni plus ni moins congédiée ! Et après des mois sans nouvelles, tu oses revenir dans ma vie. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir…

- Souffrir ? Bien sûr que tu n'y tenais pas ! Tu n'as toujours songé qu'à mon bonheur depuis le premier jour où ton regard s'est posé sur moi ! Et depuis ce jour-là, je souffre !

Drago tenta d'agripper le bras de la jeune femme mais elle s'écarta.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Hermione...

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois l'ange et le démon ? Pourquoi une partie de moi désire t'accueillir les bras ouverts alors que l'autre moitié ne souhaite que ton départ ? Pourquoi les choses sont-elles compliquées lorsqu'il s'agit de toi ?

- Je l'ignore...

- Tu ne cherches ni à t'expliquer ni à me donner une raison de te pardonner ! l'accusa-t-elle.

- Expliquer ma conduite alors que j'ai du mal à me l'expliquer moi-même. Te donner une raison de pardonner ce qui est impardonnable... A quoi bon ?

- Dis-moi juste pour quelles raisons tu es venue me voir.

- Pour le bébé, je ne sais plus...

Cette réponse déplut à Hermione qui frappa furieusement Drago sur son torse ruisselant d'eau. Elle avait tant de tristesse au fond d'elle mais la seule personne qui aurait pu la soulager se taisait.

Le silence de Malefoy la glaçait, la rendait encore plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, lui donnait envie de lui faire mal. Il était son époux. N'était-ce donc pas lui qui devrait la rattraper, la réconforter lorsque tout devenait trop sombre autour d'elle ?

Elle sourit amèrement.

Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il était son ange et son tourmenteur à la fois ?

- Dis-moi au moins une phrase qui puisse...

- Je pourrais parler durant des lunes que rien ne se résoudrait ! coupa-t-il violemment. Je n'ai plus rien de l'homme respectable que tu attendais. Je n'aurai plus jamais la confiance que tu donnes à Potter. Je ne pourrai jamais jurer sur ma vie que je ne t'ai jamais blessée... Je n'effacerai jamais ces images qui harcèlent ton esprit ni les jours que tu as passé à me maudire en songeant à cela. Rien n'ira mieux entre nous si à chaque fois que je te touche, c'est la peur que je distingue dans tes yeux. J'en suis responsable et loin de moi l'idée de t'en vouloir. Pour toi, je ne suis qu'une douleur et cela ne changera jamais malgré le nombre d'excuses, de pardons que je prononcerai. J'ai souillé moi-même mes ailes en ternissant l'image que tu avais de moi... Tu me le reprocheras toujours, comme Potter me le reproche et comme ton frère doit me le reprocher au plus profond de lui. Est-ce la vie qui est mal faite ou est-ce les hommes qui gâchent stupidement leur chance ? J'aurais pu t'avoir sans tricher. Sans cette maudite jalousie, j'aurais pu te voler à Potter sans devoir te faire du mal, sans devoir m'imposer... J'ai toujours écouté mon père sans écouter les conseils de ma mère et j'ai grandi ainsi sans jamais me soucier d'autrui. Je n'ai jamais eu à dire merci, ni à réclamer quoique se soit. Le bien et le mal, ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus... je ne me posais guère de question sur cela. Et même si je savais que mon père n'était pas un saint, je ne me voyais pas être différent de lui, bien que j'espérais en secret devenir quelqu'un... Juste moi... Il fallait que je parte.

- Et c'est en partant que tu croyais pouvoir effacer ta faute ?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais cru. Je tenais simplement à t'éloigner de mon père. J'espérais seulement que tu finirais par oublier mon existence avec le temps...

- Et comment ? cria-t-elle, furieuse. Vois-tu cet énorme ventre ? Une partie de toi y grandit ! Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier, Malefoy ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y avais jamais songé, je ne te croirai pas ! Tu veux m'éloigner de ton père, tu veux que j'oublie mais tu agis de la sorte pour toi et uniquement pour toi ! Pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de ton père et pour ne pas voir ta faute ! Tu fais tout cela par égoïste, pas pour moi... ! Si ton souhait le plus sincère était d'agir pour mon bien, tu te serais agenouillé devant moi et tu m'aurais implorée de te pardonner. Tu aurais pris la peine de t'expliquer avant de t'enfuir… Tu n'as rien fait de tout cela ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Tu n'as pas songé que je pouvais pleurer ton départ et te haïr en même temps, tu n'as pas songé un instant que je pouvais quand même vouloir te pardonner, pardonner à l'ange... Non ! Tout cela, tu t'en moques !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Penses-tu que cette décision a été facile à prendre pour moi ? Non ! Je craignais vraiment pour ta sécurité et il en est encore ainsi ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse après que tu ais pris Potter dans tes bras comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir t'apaiser, et que tu m'ais regardé comme si j'étais la peste en personne ? Crois-tu que cela a été facile de laisser derrière moi les deux seules choses qui me donnaient envie de devenir un autre ? Non ! Et si je ne peux pas effacer le passé, je ne vois pas comment songer sereinement à l'avenir !

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? s'entêta-t-elle. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ces blessures ?

- Non, répondit-il en touchant son œil. (Il grimaça.) Je dois ces blessures à ton frère.

Bien qu'elle rêvait de poser sa main sur les ecchymoses qui parsemaient le visage de Drago, Hermione se garda de faire un pas vers lui. Elle ne capitulerait pas aussi facilement, pas maintenant alors qu'elle tenait à entendre la phrase qui atténuerait le traumatisme de leur passé.

- Une impulsion..., murmura-t-il. Je voulais voir si tes larmes avaient fini par sécher loin de moi, voir si ton rire égayait le château de Potter... mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai découvert...

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui.

Hermione serra les poings. Elle était honteuse qu'il ait été présent dans ses appartements alors qu'elle pensait être seule, mais elle était encore plus vexée par l'attitude de Drago.

- Il est désormais plus facile pour toi de me déclarer ces mots. Tu me tiens entre tes mains alors tu en profites.

- Non !

- Alors, pourquoi cette soudaine confession et cette franchise envers moi ? Tout cela après m'avoir surprise, cette nuit.

- Cela n'a aucun rapport ! Tu souhaitais à tout prix que je parle, je l'ai fait ! Et maintenant, tu me reproches de t'avoir dit ces mots ! Entendu !

- Quoi donc ?

Drago passa à ses côtés sans un mot, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit brusquement et à sa plus grande surprise, deux hommes s'affalèrent à ses pieds.

- Que faisiez-vous derrière cette porte ?

Andrew se releva le premier.

- Nous surveillions les alentours, répondit-il avec sérieux.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi, Andrew ?

- Moi ? Jamais !

Toujours suspicieux, Drago porta son attention sur le Gryffondor qui faisait mine d'épousseter ses vêtements.

- Potter ?

- Je surveillais ton beau-frère, assura-t-il sans baisser les yeux.

- Très bien ! cria le Serpentard, hors de lui.

Il sortit de la chambre et traversa le corridor.

- Je vous félicite, messires.

Les deux hommes déglutirent en voyant le visage sévère d'Hermione. Cette dernière croisa les bras.

- Andrew ce n'est plus de ton âge de te conduire ainsi.

- Oui, mais c'est Potter…

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait...

Tout sourire, Andrew bâillonna à l'aide de sa main, la bouche du Gryffondor.

- Relâche mon ami, Drew, prévient la jeune femme qui était tout de même loin de plaindre le dit ami qui se débattait.

- Sais-tu que ton époux est sorti de cette chambre dans une tenue plus qu'incongrue, et que s'il ne séduit pas les servantes, tu peux être certaine qu'il mourra de froid ?

- Je m'en moque ! certifia-t-elle.

- Et dire qu'il a passé des mois à se morfondre de toi. Je l'ai même retenu pour qu'il ne se jette pas hors du navire sur lequel nous nous trouvions. Un réel défi quand tu songes à quel point ton mari est entêté.

- Harry va chercher Malefoy.

Satisfait, Andrew relâcha le Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il, en se gardant bien de maudire Andrew devant Hermione.

- Je dois discuter avec mon frère.

- A quel sujet ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- Des coups que tu as porté sans mon accord à…

- Et bien mon cher Potter, déclara Andrew, nous avons un Serpentard à attraper - encore - et à offrir comme petite déjeuner à une lionne.

Et sur ce, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en courant dans le corridor.

**A suivre...**

Alors pourquoi je coupe ici ? Parce que je me disais qu'à 23 : 36 (mercredi) j'avais pas trop envie de me fouler à écrire une autre scène. Et puis, comme ça vous allez pouvoir vous imaginer Drago se baladant dans le château presque nu (ça me rappelle une autre fic ça, lol) Bref, voilà un peu de sensualité en ce mois de février, lol.

Merci à :

**Darkim** **the queen of konery **(tu crois que JKR voudrait vraiment me prêter ses persos pour que je les mettes à ma sauce, lol), **Ashkana** (oulà, ça fait combien de pages 1500-4000 mots ?), **Lisalune** (mdr ! L'ouroboros c'est un secret que tu découvriras et quant à savoir qui est sur la peinture, bah j'hésite entre deux possibilités que je vous soumets pas ici, hé hé hé), **Tcheur** **Teufel**, **Aeryn** (est-ce qu'Harry va vouloir tuer Hermione comme le père Kelsey a tué Ceit?... ça se pourrait à moins que se soit un autre, lol. Je pense sincèrement que vous aurez la clé de toutes les énigmes que lorsque j'aurai mis le mot "fin", lol. Merci pour ton soleil, j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment), **Twinzie**, **LunDer** (snif, merci. Bisous pleins à toi, miss), **SyanSyaoran** (en lisant ta review, j'ai été scotchée. Tiens je connais ce pseudo vu que je connais les fics de cet auteur et finalement je sais plus si j'ai pleuré de joie ou crié de joie... je vais demandé à ma soeur, elle sait toujours quand je lui casse les pieds, lol. Pour le "respect" des persos, je pensais que pour certains je m'en étais éloignée mais ça me rassure de voir que non, personne ne me jettera de pierre pour avoir dénaturé les persos de JKR, ouf. Pour l'ouroboros, tu as raison autant pour la signification du temps que pour le cycle de vie et de mort. A toi, de conclure...), **Sacracroche** (Bonne anniversaire après 1 mois de retard ! En plus 18 ans, ça se fête !), **Roze** **Potter **(c'est vrai que c'était plus sérieux le chap 21, on verra pour celui-ci), **Laumie** (finalement, tu deviens de plus en plus indulgente envers moi sur msn, pas de menaces alors que je suis hyper en retard... tu renonces à me faire écrire plus vite, lol ?), **Paprika** **Star**, **Akanechise** (tu as reçu tes réponses ? En tout cas, merci pour ton analyse), **Nynousette**, **Rebecca-Black**, **Eluna**, **Etincelle de Vie **(bisous pleins, miss !), **Lux en indochine**, **Archangel.gaia** (j'ai été hyper contente de voir que tu as posé tes bagages sur cette fic là, loin de Shaolan, lol. Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, lol. Bisous aussi, lol), **Malfoy4ever** (j'ai eu la flemme d'écrire le pourquoi de comment elle échoue chez les gryffy, mdr, je suis désolée, peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrai dessus, dans un flash back, ... possible, on verra), **Tite bule brine **(merci pour ta review très énergique !), **Hindouch** (et si avec ça Mando ne revient pas, lol), **jay** (si je te dis que les amants maudits vont peut-être se retrouver dans un chapitre que tu as pas lu mais que tu liras bientôt, tu me dis quoi ?), **Darkdreamer** (je répondrai quand même dans les remerciements, ni vu ni connu, lol), **'Tite mione**, **Mely-chan86 **(faut pas être aussi capricieux qu'un Malefoy, voyons, lol...), **LaskaMalfoy** (oulà, alors 21 chapitres, ça se lit en 10 h ! Je vois de quelle fic tu parles, c'est celle de ma p'tite Selka. Pour la main d'Andrew et bien... comment dire ?... la liste est longue. je suis désolée faudra sûrement faire un concours pour savoir qui aura le privilège d'obtenir Andrew, lol), **Mégara** (ok, je m'arrêterai pas avant la fin de la fic, j'ai intérêt si je veux voir mes futurs enfants grandir, lol), **Flo** ( hé hé hé, souhait réalisé ou pas ?), **Valalyeste** (coucou !), **Princess** (Merci !), **Ombre et lumière** (je me mettrai sûrement à écrire une nouvelle os la prochaine fois que j'aurai autant de retard T T), **Dame Jessica **(t'inquiète, j'ai juste joué avec vos nerfs mais là je rectifie le tir, mdr), MLT (tu as pris tout ce temps avant d'aller sombrer dans les doux bras de Morphée pour lire cette fic... snif... merci) et enfin **Lily Evans 2004 **(que je ne sais pas si elle à terminer de lire tous les chapitres, lol, Merci !)

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne si c'est le cas plaignez-vous, je le mérite (tête en l'air ou pas). Et si **Kennedy** et **Camille **passent par là : merci les filles ! Quant à toi, ma **Rivale**, tu sais maintenant que tes jours sont comptés au sein des SHAT, mouhahaha !

Bisous !


	23. Changements comportementaux

Hello !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ce long retard de plusieurs mois. Vous ne méritiez pas de subir ce long silence de ma part. Ensuite, je tiens à répondre à certaines : ne croyez pas que l'absence de nouveau chapitre était une tactique honteuse de ma part pour prouver que j'étais bel et bien sadique. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de jouer avec vos nerfs et votre patience, juste pour prouver une chose stupide. Si je n'ai pas majé, il y a une raison mais pas une raison fourbe. Il ne faut pas oublier que je ne fais pas que écrire des fics, hélas et que ma vie en dehors de l'ordi, c'est pas qu'un rêve mais la réalité et donc que j'ai aussi des responsabilités (genre). Et que taper des chapitres à des heures pas possibles…impossible. Donc, voilà pour les explications, place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Précédemment dans (mdr, ça fait penser à la phrase d'introduction de la série Buffy, mdr) cette fic :

_"- Harry va chercher Malefoy, ordonna-t-elle._

_Satisfait, Andrew relâcha le Gryffondor._

_- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il, en se gardant bien de maudire Andrew devant Hermione._

_- Je dois discuter avec mon frère._

_- A quel sujet ? s'étonna ce dernier._

_- Des coups que tu as porté sans mon accord à… _

_- Et bien mon cher Potter, déclara Andrew, nous avons un Serpentard à attraper - encore - et à offrir comme petit-déjeuner à une lionne._

_Et sur ce, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en courant dans le corridor."_

Chapitre 23 : Changements comportementaux

D'un pas nonchalant, les mains croisées sur sa nuque, Andrew se dirigea vers le salon. Lorsque celui-ci, sur son passage, demanda à une servante d'apporter leur déjeuner, Harry manqua s'étouffer. Par la faute de ce Kelsey, Hermione l'avait envoyé quérir Malefoy, sous peine de représailles, et lui… Lui, ce frère indigne, agissait comme si de rien n'était, ne se préoccupant que de son estomac.

 Je vous ferai remarquer, commença-t-il incisif, que nous devons retrouver Malefoy, sans quoi notre douce Hermione montrera les crocs.

 Raison de plus pour que nos prenions notre dernier festin de roi en toute tranquillité.

 Je ne vous comprends pas, Kelsey, lâcha-t-il en s'immobilisant. Vous êtes un homme bien étrange.

 Étrange, dites-vous ? C'est bien la première fois que l'on me qualifie ainsi. (Il s'arrêta au bout du couloir et se retourna.) Ma soeur retrouvera, tôt ou tard, son bien et cela par ses propres moyens. Drago ne quittera pas les lieux, je vous le garantie... Parbleu !

 Quoi donc ?

 Avec tout cela, j'ai oublié la pauvre Rose.

D'un oeil critique, Andrew étudia Harry.

 Qu'avez-vous à me considérer de la sorte ?

 Avec vos cheveux hirsutes et ce rouge sur vos vêtements, vous ressemblez à un diable. Pas étonnant que notre vieille nanny ait perdu connaissance. Un coup de peigne vous aiderait grandement à conquérir le coeur des jouvencelles. C'est cela qui a dû vous désavantager face à Drago. Prenez donc conseil auprès de lui ou auprès de moi, ce sera un réel plaisir de venir en aide à un Gryffondor.

Et sur cette plaisanterie, Andrew s'éloigna en sifflant gaiement, laissant Harry, poings et mâchoires serrés, une flamme colérique incendiant ses prunelles vertes.

_Ce satané Kelsey se moque de moi_, songea-t-il, _mais pas question que je me fasse ridiculiser par un ami de Malefoy, frère d'Hermione ou pas._

OoO

Les bras croisés, les pieds tapant nerveusement le sol, Hermione ne parvenait plus à contenir son impatience. Les minutes s'éternisaient et nul trace de son frère et encore moins celle d'Harry, traînant derrière lui Drago Malefoy. Le bougre n'avait tout de même pas quitté le château ?

_Réfléchis, Hermione_, se dit-elle. _Il n'a pas pu passer par la cheminée puisque de toute façon, il n'avait pas de poudre de cheminette sur lui. Il ne peut avoir mis un pied dehors dans son indécente tenue. Il s'est donc forcément réfugié dans un coin de cette demeure. Où ?_

Elle arpenta la pièce, la mine songeuse.

_Si j'attends ces deux incompétents, je sens que mon attente sera encore plus longue. Comme l'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, allons mettre la main sur le Serpentard._

Forte de cette décision, Hermione sortit de la chambre.

Les souvenirs affluèrent alors qu'elle traversait les couloirs, et l'emportèrent loin dans le passé.

**Flash Back**

 Papa ! Papa !

La petite fille déboula dans la tour, tout en continuant à brailler, poursuivie par un vaillant petit homme qui la réprimandait.

 Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu dois appeler père !

 Papa ne me dira rien à moi, rétorqua-t-elle avant de tirer la langue à son frère.

Tout aussi châtain que ses enfants, le maître des lieux (vêtu de ses plus beaux atours) leva les yeux des documents que lui tendait un homme d'âge moyen, à ses côtés. Il fit signe à sa petite fille de s'approcher et, la soulevant, la fit monter sur ses genoux. Celle-ci entoura aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

 Vous piquez, papa, lui reprocha-t-elle.

 Je vous remercie de m'en avoir fait la remarque, ma fille.

 Père, dites à Emma qu'elle ne doit par parler comme les enfants du village.

 Tu n'es qu'un vilain grand frère, Drew, l'accusa-t-elle en croisant les bras pour bouder.

 Et toi, tu n'es qu'une vilaine gamine !

Leur père éclata de rire, alors que les hommes pouffaient dans leurs barbes  les disputes entre les deux enfants égayaient toujours le château, dès le chant du coq , puis passa une main dans la chevelure de son fils qui rechigna à recevoir cette marque de tendresse.

 Andrew désire simplement que sa soeur devienne une lady irréprochable.

 Une lady ? répéta Emma. Comme la belle veuve Merkert ?

 C'est une gourgandine, grimaça Andrew, pas une vraie lady.

Soudain, les conversations alentours se turent. Le père ainsi que les deux enfants dirigèrent leurs regards vers l'entrée où se tenait un fringante nanny, en colère. Les paris furent ouverts : qui recevrait le blâme, le fils ou le père ?

 Messire Andrew ! s'horrifia-t-elle. Un jeune garçon comme vous n'a pas à parler ainsi de la veuve d'un comte ! Et vous, lord Kelsey, comment pouvez-vous accepter de tels écarts de paroles surtout devant vos hommes ?

 Voyons, Rose, calmez-vous, sourit le lord qui priait pour que les cris n'alertent pas sa femme ; même si le donjon, où il recevait ses hommes, se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'aile où vivait la famille du seigneur.

 Comment ? Imaginez donc que le vent apporte ces mots à l'oreille de la comtesse ? Nous serons en froid avec nos voisins ! Il n'y a pas de plus grande tragédie !

 Mais c'est ce que dise vos hommes, père...

D'un regard noir, Rose considéra les chevaliers autour d'elle. Étonnement, ces derniers évitèrent de croiser ses prunelles vertes, préférant lorgner sur le plafond, le sol ou même les murs tapissés. Elle maugréa sur la lâcheté des hommes, tout en avançant vers l'estrade où se tenait le noble Kelsey et sa petite famille.

 Andrew, vous ne devez pas répéter les paroles des adultes. Vous devriez encore moins écouter aux portes, cela ne se fait pas.

 Votre père a raison, approuva Rose, les mains sur ses hanches.

 Entendu, fit-il en baissant la tête. Je ne le ferai plus.

 Papa ! s'écria la petite fille en tirant sur la tunique de son père.

 Oui, ma petite Emma.

 Qu'est-ce qu'une gourgandine ? J'en serai une ?

Rose prit une teinte écarlate, s'éventa en priant tous les saints pour que ces deux diablotins ne la tuent pas avant l'âge, tandis que le père souriait gêné.

 Tu seras une ravissante et honnête lady comme ta mère.

 Suffit ! Messire, embrassez votre fils, je vais le conduire chez son précepteur.

 Rose, pas maintenant ! Père va sûrement aller à la chasse. Je veux l'accompagner.

 Moi aussi ! s'écria Emma.

 Les filles ne chassent pas, souleva le garçon, réticent à l'idée que sa sœur le suive.

 Si, elles chassent ! Artémis était une chasseresse et la meilleure. Je le serai aussi !

 Artémis ?

 Oui, ou Diane si vous préférez, papa.

Les yeux ambre du père s'illuminèrent. Se pourrait-il que Rose ait eu raison concernant l'intelligence de sa benjamine ?

 Et qui t'a donc appris tout cela ?

Voyant que son père s'intéressait enfin à elle, Emma prit une voix assurée. Et fière comme un paon dévoila ses sources.

 J'ai entendu le précepteur en parler avec Drew, qui bien sur n'écoutait pas, comme d'habitude.

 C'est faux ! opposa le garçon.

 C'est vrai ! De toute façon, tu n'écoutes rien de ce qu'il dit sauf lorsqu'il parle de code d'honneur et de chevaliers. Heureusement que je suis là pour t'aider à étudier.

Enchantée d'avoir enfin pu clouer le bec à son frère, elle lui tira la langue ; ce qui déplut à Rose qui leva la main en signe d'avertissement.

 Voyez-vous cela ? Ma douce Emma est une petite érudite.

Face au compliment de son père, elle sourit fièrement.

 Le savoir ne vaut rien lorsque l'on possède une épée, argua Andrew, piqué au vif. Je serai un chevalier ! Je combattrai et protégerai le roi.

 Tu ne sais même pas me protéger d'un chat, contesta la petite fille, alors comment pourrais-tu protéger le roi ?

 Tu as voulu caresser ce chat, c'est pour cela qu'il t'a griffée. Il était dans son droit.

Pas du tout !

Si !

 Voyons les enfants.

 Papa, dites à Drew qu'il aurait dû prendre le coup pour moi. Vous et maman, l'auriez fait.

 Non. (Andrew ricana, ce qui lui valut une grimace de la part de sa soeur.) Il faut que vous compreniez, ma fille, que les autres ne pourront pas toujours être présents pour vous, même s'ils le désiraient. En ce qui concerne ce chat, vous n'auriez pas reçu cette griffure si vous n'aviez pas persisté dans le désir de vous amuser avec lui alors qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. C'est une erreur et vous avez reçu votre punition.

Le visage d'Emma s'assombrit. Son papa lui en voulait pour cette bêtise. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais une main vint prendre la sienne. Elle pivota la tête et vit son frère, à ses côtés.

 Ne pleure pas, Emma. Père n'a pas voulu te reprocher ta faute, juste te conseiller pour que cela ne se renouvelle pas. Chacun doit assumer ses erreurs et recevoir sa punition. Ni père, ni mère ni moi ne pourront le faire pour toi, même si nous voulions t'éviter toute souffrance. Mais, je te jure que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Rose resta sans voix face à la maturité du petit Andrew. Il faisait toujours preuve d'une grande protection envers sa soeur.

Après avoir séché les larmes de sa fille, le père posa un baiser sur le front de sa benjamine.

 A l'avenir, écoutez donc plus attentivement votre frère, il est de sage conseil.

Le petit Andrew bomba fièrement le torse sous ce compliment  surtout qu'il venait de son père , faisant sourire les adultes présents dans la grande salle de la tour.

 Et si je me retrouve à la place du chat, papa, dois-je aussi griffer ?

 Non, tu auras le choix entre te venger ou pardonner. L'animal agit toujours sans réfléchir, donnant coup pour coup, contrairement à l'homme qui est capable d'user de sa raison ainsi que de son discernement. La vengeance ne mène souvent à rien. Pardonner est le fruit d'une grande réflexion sur soi-même. Peu de gens en sont capables, voilà pourquoi cela relève du courage.

 C'est une sorte de faiblesse que de pardonner, dénonça Andrew. Un homme se doit de se battre pour l'honneur de sa famille et pour le sien.

 Un chevalier combat pour son roi, pour son seigneur et surtout pour les plus faibles mais jamais pour sa vengeance. Le sang doit-t-il être versé pour une question d'orgueil, péché que l'église condamne ? Répondez, mon fils.

 Non, père... Mais sachez que si une personne venait à vous faire du mal à vous, mère, Emma ou Rose, je ne trouverai jamais le repos tant que je n'aurai pas occis ce misérable.

 Que de menaces de la bouche de mon si jeune garçon.

Emma sauta des genoux de son père et, quittant l'estrade, courut à la rencontre de la femme qui la souleva. Elle plongea ensuite son visage dans le cou de sa mère. Les mèches de sa belle chevelure châtaine qui au soleil dévoilait de légers reflets cuivrés, lui chatouillèrent le nez. Elle déplaça la natte de l'autre côté de son épaule.

Le teint frais, les yeux d'un bel éclat marron, le menton fin, lady Kelsey était une femme d'une beauté classique mais au charme certain. Dans sa robe dépourvue de tout or  elle n'appréciait que très peu d'étaler ses richesses lorsqu'elle se trouvait entre les murs de sa maison  elle paraissait éclatante, éblouissante. Son bonheur y était pour beaucoup ; le couple Kelsey était envié dans les environs.

 Mère...

 Lady Kate, veuillez m'excuser pour...

 Ce n'est rien, Rose, la rassura-t-elle en avançant vers l'estrade où l'attendaient son fils ainsi que son mari. A l'avenir, je me montrerai plus pressante envers mon époux afin qu'il écarte Andrew de ses hommes qui sont loin d'être des éducateurs pour un futur lord. Et ne vous risquez pas à argumenter le contraire, Royce, dit-elle à l'adresse de son conjoint qui ouvrait la bouche.

 Vous savez si bien vous faire comprendre que je n'ai nul besoin de m'opposer à vos paroles, ma mie.

 Je l'espère bien. Quant à toi, Andrew, sache que nos familles ont assez usé de vengeance par le passé. Le sang n'a que trop coulé sur notre arbre généalogique. L'incompréhension et la haine ont longtemps nourri les coeurs, et aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'après le pardon qu'un Kelsey et un Denfield ont pu s'unir et donner deux adorables enfants, symboles de cette paix entre nos deux familles. Pensez-vous, mon fils, que sans ce pardon, vous seriez là ? L'amour, l'amitié ainsi que la clémence ne doivent pas être maudits mais bénis, et les idées de vengeance abandonnées.

Après ces sages paroles, chacun se plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

 Bien, il est grand temps que je conduise mes hommes à la chasse. Vous plairait-il de nous accompagner, mon fils ?

 Lord Kelsey ! s'offusqua Rose.

 Le précepteur reviendra demain, argumenta-t-il tout en se relevant.

La différence de taille se fit plus flagrante entre les deux époux qui se tenaient désormais côte à côte.

 De toute façon, il faut bien que je commence à m'exercer. Oncle Henry a promis de m'apprendre le métier de chevalier. Et j'irai combattre par monts et par vaux ! Oui, j'irai au-delà de nos frontières pour combattre au nom du roi ! Et ceux qui seront contre l'Angleterre…

 De toute façon, tu es nul à l'épée, Drew, coupa Emma qui descendit des bras de sa mère.

Tandis que les deux enfants se chamaillaient, les deux époux se considérèrent.

 J'espère que vous lui mettrez un peu plus de plomb dans la tête, Royce.

 Je le ferai, n'ayez crainte. Andrew, allons-y !

Le jeune garçon se précipita hors de la salle en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il partait à la chasse. Royce s'inclina devant les femmes puis sortit à la suite de ses hommes.

 Ce départ massive va nous permettre d'accueillir notre invité.

 Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenue, lady Kate ! paniqua Rose qui n'avait rien prévu pour cette visite imprévue.

 Je ne tenais pas à ce que mon mari le sache.

 Pourquoi cela ?

 Il est assez vindicatif à l'égard des voyantes.

 Lady Kate !

 Elle m'a assuré qu'elle avait des liens avec nos familles... Je tiens à juger de cela par moi-même. Dites à Mathilde de nous préparer quelques victuailles. Ensuite, vous viendrez chercher Emma pour l'éloigner de cet entretien. Il vaut mieux éviter qu'elle ne répète ce qu'elle aura entendu, à son père.

 Bien.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Rose se redressa brusquement du canapé.

 Messire Andrew...

 Du calme, Rose, conseilla-t-il en l'obligeant à se rallonger.

 Messire, il faut que je vous dise !

 N'ais crainte, cet homme bien qu'il ait souvent été voué au diable (il sentit le regard noir de Harry sur son dos) n'a rien d'un démon. Ce n'est qu'un sorcier qui...

 Je sais qui est cette femme que vous avez ramenée au château !

OoO

D'un pas lent, Hermione arpentait les couloirs. Attristée, elle avait l'impression de découvrir des images du passé le long des couloirs, près de chaque tableau qu'elle dépassait.

Des rires.

Des pleurs.

Ceux d'Andrew, les siens.

Les cris et les soupirs désespérés de Rose.

Les sourires de leurs parents.

Cette demeure avait été si chaleureuse autrefois : aujourd'hui, elle était froide et vide par l'absence.

_Andrew est resté seul ici_, songea-t-elle tristement, _avec sa mémoire intacte, et moi... Moi, j'ai oublié pour ne pas souffrir... Je les ai oubliés..._

_« Emma ! »_

Vivement, elle fit volte-face.

Rien… Et pourtant…

_« Mère ne veut pas que nous allions dans ce coin-ci du château !_

 _Oui, mais le chat est passé par là._

 _Lorsque Rose saura que tu as introduit un chat errant, elle le dira à mère. Tu sais qu'elle ne supporte pas les poils de chat._

 _Oui, je sais. Mais je lui donnerai juste du lait ensuite je le lâcherai dans la forêt._

 _Et tu comptes y aller seule dans la forêt ? Père va hurler, mère aussi et Rose encore plus._

 _Je leur dirai que c'est toi qui m'y as incitée ! »_

Hermione vit les ombres du passé la dépasser puis disparaître dans le couloir sombre. Elle avança alors que son coeur se serrait de plus en plus. Elle s'arrêta alors devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir Drago, près de la cheminée, toujours en serviette.

_S'il a froid, il est seul fautif_, songea-t-elle en gardant les yeux sur lui, malgré la gêne.

Elle toussa légèrement pour l'avertir de sa présence mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas, sans doute était-il trop absorbé dans ses pensées.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle passa le seuil et referma lentement la porte.

 Tu n'aurais pas dû entrer, cette pièce est aussi froide que le manoir des Malefoy.

 Dans ce cas-là, il n'est pas étonnant que tu y sois.

 Ce n'est pas uniquement pour cette raison... Cette pièce m'oppresse.

 Alors pourquoi t'y es-tu réfugié ?

 Pour comprendre pourquoi... A moins que ce ne soit pour éviter Andrew. Il ne viendra jamais m'importuner ici, lui qui sait que je m'y sens mal. Peut-être est-ce tes ancêtres qui me reprochent mon attitude envers toi, alors ils cherchent à m'éloigner de ce château. Dans ce cas de figure, préviens ton frère : il risque d'être hanté par leurs fantômes s'il continue à prendre parti pour moi.

 Je suis tout aussi étonnée que toi de constater qu'Andrew t'apprécie à ce point ? Lui qui n'aurait pour rien au monde donné son amitié à un homme tel que toi... Je le voyais plus ami avec Harry. A croire qu'il a changé son fusil d'épaule, celui qui se voulait chevalier et défenseur du roi et de l'honneur... ou bien il a su voir tes qualités avant les autres.

 Après la colère, l'ironie, railla-t-il. A quoi joues-tu ?

 Moi ? Rien... Seul mon coeur s'amuse à me jouer des tours.

 Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici ? Tu devrais t'éloigner de moi.

 Ma stupidité... Je cherche à garder le père de mon bébé mais aussi à comprendre ce que mon coeur murmure si bas... Pour le moment, je sais que ton comportement a été odieux, que j'ai des raisons de te vouloir mort, mais que faire lorsque la raison perd du chemin alors que la folie gagne du terrain ?

 Que veux-tu dire par « folie » ? Le fait que tu puisses me vouloir à tes côtés alors que cela ne devrait pas être ainsi ?

 Entre autre...

 Et où crois-tu que tout cela nous mènera ? Tant que la faute ne sera pas vengée, cette union nous blessera tout comme elle blessera l'enfant.

 Ce n'est pas d'une vengeance que je souhaite.

 Moi si... les excuses ne rachèteront rien.

 Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, il y a moins d'une heure, Malefoy.

 Et nous l'aurons encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous trépasse ! rétorqua-t-il en se retournant enfin pour lui faire face. Il n'y a rien de pire que les remords... Ton ancêtre l'a vécu, je le vivrai également...

 Mon ancêtre ?

 Celui qui s'est exilé chez les Moldus. Ce bureau lui appartenait, ne le savais-tu pas ? Sa conscience était aussi tourmentée que la mienne. Ses mains étaient souillées du sang de ses meurtres, les miennes sont souillées du sang de ta virginité. Les crimes ne sont pas les mêmes mais la douleur est semblable sauf que la tienne continuera et se fera amère parce que tu es en vie. Tu continueras à vivre avec le poids de mon crime alors que je devrais être le seul à porter ce fardeau. J'ai fait de toi une victime... Si seulement ce passé pouvait être effacé, oublié à jamais. Si seulement mon orgueil ne m'avait pas dirigé.

 Continue à ressasser tout cela, et la folie t'emportera.

 La folie... Un Malefoy est sain d'esprit, seuls ses actes relèvent de la folie.

 J'ai besoin d'un mari et d'un père pour mon enfant.

 J'ai besoin d'une femme qui m'aimera et d'une mère qui chérira l'enfant désiré...

Le silence tomba durant lequel Drago lui tourna le dos.

_Il faut avancer et cesser de reculer_, songeaient-ils tous les deux sans le savoir. _Mais comment ?_

 J'ai compris. (Perplexe, Drago l'observa.) Si c'est ce que tu tiens à entendre pour tirer un trait sur le passé... Soit. (Elle prit une profonde inspiration.) Je...

 Non ! Tais-toi ! Ne dis plus rien...

 Malefoy... ?

Il considéra sa femme puis, après s'être approché d'elle, la mena vers une chaise sur laquelle il la fit s'asseoir avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Cette dernière rougit lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur son ventre et frissonna lorsque celles-ci s'immiscèrent sous son vêtement.

_Ce que le destin nous donne, chérissons-le, préservons-le... Tu as croisé mon chemin, Hermione, et je n'ai pas sur te chérir comme il le fallait. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur si je désire garder mes deux trésors auprès de moi_, songea-t-il.

Drago ? sourcilla-t-elle face à son mutisme.

Ses yeux se levèrent et croisèrent les siens.

Le destin a disposé deux anges sur mon chemin, cela signifie-t-il que j'ai été béni ou sauvé ?

Les deux, je pense, bredouilla-t-elle, troublée.

Et que le destin t'ais mis un ange déchu sur ta route, est-ce dire que tu as été bénie ou condamnée ?

J'ai été condamnée...

Se rembrunissant, il laissa sa main quitter le ventre rond de sa femme mais celle-ci s'en empara.

Condamnée à sauver un ange déchu, ajouta-t-elle. Et je serai bénie lorsque tes plumes seront à nouveau aussi blanches que celles du futur petit ange qui naîtra.

Elle prit alors son visage entre ses mains.

J'ai eu tort de ne pas avoir fait assez confiance en notre destin, confessa-t-il la voix brisée par l'émotion. J'aurais dû attendre qu'il t'amène à moi au lieu de...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Peut-être que cela devait être ainsi, peut-être que notre rencontre était inscrite de cette manière dans les étoiles et cela pour éprouver nos sentiments. Si nous sommes ici, l'un en face de l'autre, c'est que finalement, il est possible de construire quelque chose ensemble malgré l'erreur.

Ils se considérèrent durant des minutes pendant lesquelles chacun se ressourçait dans les prunelles de l'autre. Les évènements de ces derniers mois semblaient désormais peser moindre dans la balance de leurs coeurs.

Je gagnerai un jour ton pardon, je t'en fais le serment. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je rachèterai ma faute... peu importe le prix à payer  _même si ma vie en dépendait_, ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

Hermione effleura la joue de Drago puis son visage se rapprocha lentement du sien. Leurs lèvres s'apprêtèrent à se sceller quand brusquement la porte s'ouvrit. La voix d'Andrew résonna dans la pièce, brisant ce moment de félicité que Drago avait attendu depuis des semaines. Les poings serrés, ce dernier prit sur lui pour ne pas étouffer son beau-frère avec le premier objet à sa portée.

Que vois-je ? Ma soeur et son mari dans des tenues plus qu'inconvenantes... J'espère n'avoir rien interrompu.

Avoue que tu espères que je dise « oui », répliqua Drago, irrité.

Oserais-tu prétendre que j'ai sciemment surgi dans cette pièce afin de vous déranger dans un tel moment ? (Le regard suspicieux du blond le dissuada de continuer sur cette voie.) Pour tout te dire, ce bon vieux Potter a parié que vous seriez en train de vous réconcilier, je ne pouvais tout de même pas perdre ma mise donc...

Furieux, Drago se releva subitement puis s'élança vers Andrew, qui alerté, prit ses jambes à son cou. Alors qu'Hermione s'égosillait en priant son mari de prendre le temps de se rhabiller, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

Ils arpentèrent l'aile entière avant de s'arrêter, essoufflés, devant une porte.

Tu es un homme mort, Andrew !

Tu es frustré, je me trompe ? Honte à toi qui espérait mener ma soeur...

Pitié, tais-toi et agis comme quelqu'un de sensé, pour une fois. (Andrew sourcilla.) Tiens, en étant aussi détestable que je le suis avec Potter !

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

Cela ne saurait être très difficile. Il suffit juste d'un brin d'orgueil mal placé, une répartie douteuse et...

J'abandonne... Je vais retrouver ma femme, décida-t-il en pivotant sur ses talons.

Dans l'espoir qu'elle te console ? souleva-t-il en l'empoignant par le bras. Ne rêve donc pas. Nous avons une autre femme à honorer de notre présence.

Je vois, tu tiens à ce que je trompe Hermione et qu'elle m'étripe. Ainsi, l'honneur des Kelsey sera sauf.

Quelle bonne idée ! Hélas, je suis sérieux. Notre invitée s'est enfin éveillée et... Rose s'est soudainement souvenue l'avoir vue par le passé lorsque nous étions encore enfants, Hermione et moi. Je crois que le choc qu'elle a reçu en revoyant ma soeur puis en voyant un sorcier de la trempe de Potter a fait ressurgir certains événements.

Est-ce pour me parler de la mémoire de Rose que tu as mis en péril mon mariage ? lâcha-t-il incrédule.

Un baiser manqué ne...

Te rends-tu seulement compte de l'importance de ce baiser ? Hermione allait me le donner sans que je n'aie eu à la contraindre, fichtre d'imbécile ! explosa-t-il.

Tu es véritablement frustré, Drago. Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec ta femme. (Le Serpentard vit rouge.) Bref, revenons à notre principale préoccupation. Si je t'ai si galamment éloigné de ma soeur, c'est simplement pour ne pas devoir la contrarier avec toutes ces histoires. Cela serait mauvais pour elle et le bébé.

Donc, qu'a dit cette plaisante Rose ?

Avant ou après t'avoir maudit ? (Drago le regarda, interrogatif.) Je lui ai raconté les circonstances de ton mariage avec Hermione.

Tu n'as pas fait cela ? s'écria-t-il sidéré ; mais voyant le large sourire d'Andrew, Drago finit par se calmer.

Bien sûr que je plaisantais ! Rose me tuerait également pour avoir fait de toi un ami alors que je connaissais votre histoire.

Un ami ?

Avant de pénétrer dans cette pièce, je tiens à ce que tu saches que j'ai eu l'intention de te demander des comptes. Si j'avais été le Andrew d'autrefois qui vénérait le code des chevaliers et qui ne jurait que par les armes, je t'aurais étripé pour venger l'offense faite à ma soeur.

Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Nul n'est parfait... Les chevaliers peuvent être parfois méprisables. (Il s'adossa contre le mur tandis que Drago en faisait de même sur le mur adjacent.) En cet instant, les miens sont à la guerre et moi... Moi, je suis là à discuter, déserteur que je suis...

Andrew...

Ce n'est pas seulement à cause du danger qui vous guette toi et Hermione mais parce que je ne cautionne pas cette guerre qui pour moi n'a aucun sens... Une couronne supplémentaire vaut-elle la mort de milliers d'innocents ? Je ne crois pas. Lorsque le roi apprendra ma désertion, je serai certainement pendu haut et court et mes biens confisqués. Je suis même étonné de n'avoir reçu aucune missive royale pour l'instant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai plus rien de cet enfant qui voulait combattre à tout prix et pour n'importe quoi... Je me suis demandé si ma vengeance allait aider ma soeur ? Et puis, je me suis souvenu des mots de ma défunte mère. Elle qui disait que l'histoire de cette famille était écrite avec le sang de nos ancêtres. Si je t'avais tué, l'enfant aurait voulu connaître le nom du meurtrier de son père, il aurait su que sa mère avait été violentée, que son oncle avait, pour sauver l'honneur, ôté la vie à son géniteur... Encore des crimes, des vérités qui auraient gâché l'existence de cet innocent, juste pour une vengeance égoïste... Si je t'ai pardonné, c'est aussi bien pour la tranquillité de cet enfant que pour prouver que notre histoire pouvait s'écarter de cette voie sanglante jonchée de cadavres... Hermione porte en elle la future génération des Kelsey, des Denfield et celle des Malefoy... Les fantômes de nos aïeuls doivent être apaisés, Drago. La naissance de ton fils ou de ta fille sera une nouvelle ère pour nous tous, une nouvelle chaîne. Le passé est passé. Il est là, ne l'oublions pas pour ne pas réitérer les mêmes erreurs mais ne nous enchaînons pas et avançons. La vie doit être la plus forte. Comprends-tu désormais ?

Oui...

Je sais que tu es déçu d'apprendre que ce n'est pas ton charisme qui m'a poussé à te pardonner, sourit-il, mais un peu plus d'enthousiasme, que diable !

Passer d'un sujet sérieux à un autre plus léger... Je n'ai jamais pu supporter cela, avoua-t-il. On m'a appris à être froid, à ne pas dévoiler mes sentiments ainsi que mes émotions... Il a fallu que les Kelsey croisent ma route pour que mon monde s'écroule.

Tu le déplores ?

Drago songea à tous ces changements émotionnels, ses nouvelles priorités, ses nouvelles relations...

Enfant, j'ai moi aussi voulu changer le monde... Et puis, j'ai finalement abandonné mes rêves en grandissant, en voyant qu'il valait mieux se conformer à ce que mon père attendait de moi. Je suis plein de contradictions. Ma vie est pleine de contradictions depuis ma naissance. Et c'est aujourd'hui que je m'en rends compte. Non, jamais je ne regretterai ce que les Kelsey m'ont apporté, du moins les deux représentants... Je vais la reconquérir.

Qui donc ?

Hermione ! Je parle d'Hermione ! Ne m'écoutes-tu donc pas ? (Il vit le sourire espiègle sur les lèvres d'Andrew.) J'ai compris, tu tenais à ce que je le dise clairement, n'est-ce pas ?

Andrew opina de la tête, satisfait.

Alors, ouvre grand tes oreilles, mon ami : Je vais reconquérir ma femme et je mettrai un terme au danger que représente mon père et...

Tu devrais te rhabiller, coupa-t-il en désignant la servante qui venait de s'arrêter à un mètre d'eux et qui lorgnait, sans la moindre pudeur, le Serpentard.

OoO

A grandes enjambées, Drago rejoignit la porte devant laquelle se tenaient Andrew et Harry. Ce dernier avait obstinément gardé les lèvres closes, évitant ainsi toute conversation infructueuse avec cet insupportable Andrew dont le passe-temps était désormais celui de le ridiculiser à tout bout de champs.

Il considéra les deux hommes ; l'un blond et l'autre châtain, de taille semblable. Il était étrange de voir Malefoy aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Il se souvenait de leur scolarité à Poudlard et des amis que le Serpentard avait toujours eu autour de lui. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu se vanter de pouvoir frapper Malefoy dans le dos comme Kelsey le faisait en cet instant, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu se targuer de pouvoir se moquer ainsi du blond Serpentard juste par pure camaraderie, et aucun d'eux n'aurait pu s'enorgueillir d'arracher un sourire aussi sincère à ce dernier.

Le visage de Malefoy était bien plus expressif. Il ne révélait plus sa froideur ni son arrogance ou sa colère. Des sentiments plus doux adoucissaient ses traits et cela était plus qu'étonnant, stupéfiant. Harry était plus que certain que ces changements étaient le fait des deux Kelsey.

_Dois-je me réjouir pour Malefoy ? _se demanda-t-il. _Il est tout de même l'époux d'Hermione. S'il change, cela ne peut être qu'un bien pour elle. Mais j'aurais tant voulu que Malefoy ne soit pas ce mari qui la rende heureuse..._

Qu'en dites-vous, Potter ?

Le Gryffondor releva la tête.

Quoi donc ?

Tais-toi, Andrew, ordonna Drago en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, enfin vêtu décemment.

Drago me devrait-il pas songer à...

Si tu tiens tant que cela à parler, va donc faire un brin de causette avec elle, dit-il en poussant son beau-frère dans la pièce.

Celui-ci chancela vers l'avant et perdit l'équilibre.

Qu'as-tu à me regarder de la sorte, Potter ? maugréa le blond en tournant la tête vers Harry qui le dévisageait.

Je me disais que finalement tu n'avais pas fondamentalement changé. Tu es toujours porté sur la violence.

Ose me dire qu'avec cet homme, la patience doit être adoptée.

Harry considéra Kelsey qui, après s'être relevé, s'approchait, tout sourire, de la femme allongée dans le lit qui posait des yeux hagards sur lui. Lorsqu'il commença ses salutations, Harry reporta son attention sur Drago. Le Serpentard n'avait pas tort mais de là à l'approuver.

Penses-tu que le jour où ma bouche articulera une phrase te donnant raison, soit arrivé ?

Non, Potter.

Bien, allons écarter ton beau-frère des oreilles de cette pauvre dame.

Ils avancèrent près du lit tandis qu'Andrew redressait la femme contre les oreillers. Lorsque Harry aperçut distinctement le visage de cette dernière, il se pétrifia. Le trouble du Gryffondor ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Drago ainsi que de ceux d'Andrew.

Potter ? s'enquit Kelsey.

Tu m'avais parlé d'une espionne, Malefoy. Je crois que ce ne sera pas évident de la retrouver.

Pourquoi cela ?

Celle qui s'est faite passer pour Circé Morgana Doyle a le même visage que cette femme... mais si, comme tu me l'as affirmé, celle-ci était dans une cellule depuis des années... ce n'est pas elle que j'ai vue.

Et pourtant... A nouveau, Harry scruta cette voyante dont les traits étaient tirés, fatigués, ses cheveux châtain foncés nettement plus gris et ses prunelles vagues. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle était celle qui était venue dans son château escortée par Fol-Oeil, Sirius et Tonks ; la même qui leur avait prédit cette prophétie concernant l'enfant d'Hermione.

Il y a du polynectar, là-dessous, murmura Drago en croisant les bras.

Polynectar ? Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Andrew.

 C'est une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence d'une personne, répondit Harry.

Mes lunettes, souffla-t-elle soudainement d'une voix à peine audible.

Andrew dut se pencher vers elle pour entendre ce qu'elle disait si bas.

Vos lunettes ! s'écria-t-il après qu'elle lui ait répété sa phrase. Hélas, nous ne les avons pas.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Harry. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

Pas question ! rechigna-t-il. J'ai besoin de mes lunettes !

Je ne vous savais pas aussi mesquin, Potter.

Il ne faut pas s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'un Gryffondor, rajouta Drago, moqueur.

Face à ces deux-là, comploteurs comme jamais, Harry finit par céder les armes. A contrecoeur, il ôta ses lunettes et les tendit à Andrew qui les mit aussitôt sur le nez de la voyante.

Cela vous convient-il ?

Oui, dit-elle en levant alors les yeux vers le pied de son lit, là où se tenaient Harry et Drago.

Ses traits se crispèrent aussitôt. Visiblement tourmentée, ses mains serrèrent fortement les draps.

Qu'avez-vous ? l'interrogea Andrew, soucieux.

Pour toute réponse, la femme pointa son doigt devant elle.

Malefoy..., articula-t-elle. Partez... partez...

Ne vous agitez donc pas ainsi, intervient Andrew.

Partez ! hurla-t-elle. Partez de là, Malefoy !

Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Harry.

Rien ! rétorqua Drago, vexé.

Vous regretterez un jour vos actions, Lucius Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant subitement sur le lit. Le malheur que vous avez provoqué autour de vous, s'abattra sur vous !

Médusés, les trois hommes observèrent cet étrange spectacle offert par cette femme d'une cinquante d'années qui proférait des menaces contre Lucius.

Elle croit que tu es...

Elle pense que je suis Lucius, l'interrompit-il. Je l'avais compris, Potter.

Andrew tenta de tranquilliser Circé mais la folie semblait s'être emparée d'elle.

Ce n'est pas Lucius Malefoy que vous avez devant vous mais son fils, expliqua-t-il en tentant de la faire se rasseoir. Je vous accorde que l'un et l'autre, ne semblent pas très sociables mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de celui-ci.

Le père ou le fils, c'est du pareil au même ! Ce ne sont que des Malefoy, après tout ! Des tourmenteurs !

Elle n'a pas entièrement tort.

Je me passerais bien de tes sarcasmes, Potter.

Il va falloir que tu sortes de cette chambre, Drago, proposa Andrew. Si tu y restes, nous ne pourrons jamais rien tirer de cette femme.

Le Serpentard posa un dernier regard sur cette représentation grotesque que jouait Circé puis, malgré lui, quitta la pièce. Furieux, il frappa le mur après avoir refermé la porte.

_Même si je parviens à m'éloigner de mon père, son image me rattrape tout de même_, pensa-t-il amer. _Pour le bien de tous, il faut qu'il quitte ce monde._

OoO

Les mains sur le ventre d'Hermione, Rose dévisageait, avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, cette petite fille du passé devenue femme aujourd'hui. Cette dernière avait la douceur de sa mère et la malice pétillante de son père dans ses prunelles.

Vous êtes si rayonnante, madame.

Pourquoi ce "madame", Rose ? C'est moi, Emma et pas une étrangère. Ta petite Emma qui aimait tant se disputer avec Drew.

Oh, je me souviens bien de cela. Vous étiez de vrais chenapans ! Le petit sera sans aucun doute aussi intenable que vous l'étiez... Le destin m'a enlevé une enfant et je retrouve une mère. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !

Moi aussi, Rose.

Alors, votre mari c'est ce messire Malefoy ?

Oui.

Il est vrai qu'il est bel homme et que son charisme est indéniable, mais tout de même...

Hermione éclatera de rire.

J'étais certaine que tu le critiquerais.

Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? L'autre... Comment se nomme-t-il ce brun ?

Harry.

Oui ! Harry Potter... Messire Potter semble plus sympathique et plus courtois. Vous auriez dû le voir s'excuser pour m'avoir causé une frayeur. Un homme bien, je vous le dis. Rien à voir avec messire Malefoy.

Tu ne l'apprécies donc pas ? demanda-t-elle tristement, tout en baissant la tête.

Rose releva son visage, lui prit les mains dans les siennes puis lui sourit tendrement.

Je vous assure que j'apprécie cet homme. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas alors qu'il rendu la vie de votre frère moins solitaire ? Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas retrouvé le Andrew si joueur... Vous savez, j'ai eu peur qu'il refuse toute amitié après la mort de votre père et qu'il s'acharne seulement à vous retrouver. Lorsqu'il est revenu avec votre époux, j'ai pu revoir le sourire d'autrefois sur les lèvres de votre frère... Je suis reconnaissante à messire Malefoy de m'avoir rendu mes deux diablotins... Racontez-moi de quelle manière, ce blond chevalier vous a séduite et demandé votre main.

La supplique de Rose fit blêmir Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à pareille curiosité, même si elle aurait dû le prévoir. Que dire ? Que Drago, sous la colère, avait abusé d'elle et que ce mariage n'avait rien d'un mariage d'amour  _rien n'est moins sûr _?

Qu'avez-vous ?

Oh, rien... Le bébé fait des siennes.

Soupçonneuse, Rose tenta de déchiffrer la gêne de sa protégée.

Pour tout t'avouer... Drago m'a séduite depuis notre première rencontre le soir où j'ai été enlevée.

Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Je me suis retrouvée seule dans une forêt et c'est lui qui m'a donné la force de continuer à vivre. Nous nous sommes rencontrés une nouvelle fois à la cour du roi et c'est là que nous avons décidé de nous unir.

Un amour d'enfance... Il n'y a rien de plus doux, s'extasia-t-elle.

Et surtout de très compliqué, ajouta Hermione en songeant au chemin qu'ils avaient accompli.

C'est également un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

La nanny voulut se signer mais, contre toute attente, y renonça.

Puisiez-vous être heureuse, mon enfant.

Nous verrons bien, Rose... Nous verrons bien.

**A suivre...**

Et voilà enfin le chapitre que je me devais d'écrire il y a des mois de ça ! Bon, je n'ai pas trop avancé dans l'intrigue mais vu que je replongeais dans l'histoire de cette fic, j'ai un peu oublié ce que je devais faire. Ca revient doucement mais sûrement. Donc, pour le prochain chapitre, je pense que Circé va parler de ce que je devais savoir et que j'ai oublié (oulà faut pas chercher à me comprendre là, lol).

**Als** (j'y songe sérieusement à ce livre), **LunDer** (mdr), **Draym**, **Ombre et Lumière **(vous avait été très patientes, les filles. merci), **Missbiquett**e, **paradise**, **Nacao**, **Lux**, **Aude2710** (merci vraiment), **Jennyfer - Emma-W-Fashion**, **Miss.S.Black**, **Nattie**, **Estelle** (merci miss), **Roze Potter**, **Kaeso** (t'as laissé ton double au vestiaire, mdr), **caro2412**, **Darkdreamer** (t'as vu, ils ont enfin compris les deux têtus), **Etincelle de Vie**, **Malfoy4ever **(un p'tit résumé à chaque fois ? tu veux dire du dernier paragraphe du précédent chapitre ? Tu sais, t'es pas la seule à perdre tes pinceaux, moi aussi pour tout avouer... snif...) **MiladyMoOn** (j'adore tes remarques, lol), **Darkim the queen of Konery **(salut la miss ! à quand ton retour ?) **Eluna**, **'tite mione**, **Dame Jessica **(je trouve aussi que c'est un couple toujours calme, jamais colérique, mdr), **Jay**, **Twinzie**, **Aeryn** (promis tu comprendras tout lorsque moi-même j'aurai compris où je eux aller... je rigole !) **Lisalune**, **Rebecca Black**, **Tcheuer teufel**, **Estelle01Potter**, **Valalyeste**, **Laumie**, **Lyly **(bisous !) **SHAT'troize** (je t'aime mon amie de toujours, mon Eifer adorée que j'espère retrouver à la Japan Expo ! Avec Mando, ce sera la folie alors please viens, même si tu dois être accompagnée de Morgone, lol !)

Bisous à tous et merci d'être encore là malgré ma désertion.


	24. Le secret de l'Ouroboros

Hello à tous !

Oui, c'est moi, Feylie, qui a publié un nouveau chapitre. Je suis comme vous : j'en reviens toujours pas, même si je joue encore l'escargot constipé.

Pour une certaine miss, je vais tenter de vous faire un résumé des 23 chapitres précédents ce qui ne vas pas être une mince affaire, je le sens. Bon, je me lance et excusez si je ne m'attarde pas sur les détails comiques, lol.

Nous sommes en l'an de grâce 1337, Edouard IV entreprend une guerre contre la France et son roi, Philippe de Valois, afin de récupérer la couronne française qui selon lui, lui revint de droit. Mais derrière ce conflit moldu se cache en réalité de sombres manipulations entreprises par Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, manipulation qui semblent concerner Emma Kelsey devenue, après son enlèvement (je dirais bien un soir de pleine lune, tiens, lol), Hermione Granger. Ayant été élevée par une tante acariâtre dans le monde des moldus, cette dernière la pousse (vendue, oui, lol) à épouser Lord Clayburn qui se révèle être un Mangemort qui complote à la Cour d'Edouard. Sur le chemin la menant vers Windsor, son convoi croise le chemin de Drago Malefoy, envoyé par son père pour (soi-disant) surveiller Harry Potter. Malheureusement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les choses ne se passent pas comme ils l'imaginaient et, à la suite d'un viol, Hermione se voit contrainte de fuir Windsor. Elle se réfugie alors dans le Chaudron Baveur, là où elle revoie Harry Potter et Ron Weasley qui l'emmènent avec eux. Apprenant qu'elle est une sorcière, Hermione apprend les rudiments de la sorcellerie (et plus encore, on parle de Granger quand même) tout comme elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Après les révélations de Rita Skeeter, Drago intervient durant la cérémonie de mariage d'Harry et d'Hermione. Finalement au grand dam des Gryffondor, Hermione s'unie à Drago (on se croirait dans les feux de l'amour, mon Dieu !) pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire car Hermione tout comme Drago apprend que Lucius en veut à l'enfant. Elle apprend également - grâce à un bijou qui appartient à la famille de Malefoy et dont il lui avait fait cadeau par le passé - que son mari est ce garçon dont elle avait fait la connaissance dans la forêt, dix ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait été abandonnée dans la forêt par ses ravisseurs. Et les révélations ne s'arrêtant pas là (bah, oui c'est fou comme on peut en apprendre sur soi en quelques mois), Hermione fait la connaissance de son frère Andrew, que Drago a rencontré en France alors qu'ils y avaient été fait prisonniers. De fil en aiguille, ils se rendent compte que le pendentif de l'Ouroboros, symbole de leur famille, cache un lourd secret qui a conduit à un massacre par le passé (on va dire, quatre ou trois cent ans de ça, mdr), celui du patriarche Denfield ainsi que de celui Kelsey et tout ça par la main du fils de ce dernier, qui avait épousé contre l'avis des deux familles Ceit Denfield qui portait leur enfant. Etrangement, cette Ceit - tuée de la main de son père le jour de son accouchement (que c'est gentil les papa, lol) - semble ressembler énormément à une certaine femme de l'entourage de Harry et de Drago (devinez qui ? lol). Et ce qui semble troubler les deux jeunes gens, c'est leur relation qui ressemble de plus à celle qu'entretenait les Kelsey et les Denfield. Après avoir délivrée la vraie Circé Morgana Doyle d'une belle prison moldue, lol, ils espèrent enfin connaître ce qui lie Voldemort à l'enfant qu'Hermione porte.

J'espère que ce résumé aura pu aider certains à se souvenir de la trame de l'histoire sinon si vous désirez de plus amples informations (sauf les questions concernant les prochains chapitres parce que sincèrement, j'en sais rien du tout. J'ai encore rien fichu... snif) je serai toute ouie !

Donc, pour ce chapitre, nous aurons tout d'abord une sympathique voyante qui cherche des poux à Drago et qui semble bien décidée à supprimer quelqu'un de cette fic, mdr, puis les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui qui seront un peu moins flous pour tous les communs des mortels (moi par la même occasion, lol). J'oubliais la petite gifle juste pour le fun, mdr, et puis... je me tais. Vous saurez bien ce qui se trame en lisant et surtout vous pourrez admirer ce qui nous fait craquer, nous les filles... non, je ne parle pas d'un Drago en version chippendale, encore que... Bref, tout ça c'est pour vous et maintenant !

Bonne lecture ! (oulà c'était long comme intro, je vais respirer, là...)

OoO

Chapitre 24 : le secret de l'Ouroboros

- Il faut que vous jetiez Malefoy dehors ! Il faut éloigner cet homme d'ici !

- Cela a été fait, déclara Harry d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Ne vous inquiétez pas et dites-nous ce que vous reprochez à Lucius Malefoy.

- Je... Je ne me souviens plus, balbutia-t-elle alors que ses doigts se crispaient autour du drap.

Le front plissé, la peur renforçait les rides de son visage.

- Je sais que cela est douloureux pour vous mais nous avons besoin de vos confidences, continua Harry. Est-ce Lucius Malefoy qui est le responsable de votre emprisonnement ?

La question ébranla la voyante qui voyait divers souvenirs se mêler dans son esprit.

- "Mari. Frère. Enfant... Liés... Tous les trois..."

Andrew fut surpris d'entendre ces mots que la voyante n'avait cessé de répéter lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore dans les cachots français.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Brusquement, elle se releva, vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche en coton, puis affolée se rua sur la porte. Andrew contourna le lit, alors que Harry, myope comme une taupe, tentait de se diriger maladroitement les bras tendus devant lui. Soudain, deux mains lui empoignèrent les épaules et l'obligèrent aussitôt à se rasseoir.

- Restez ici pour ne pas me gêner.

- Dites que je suis un poids, Kelsey !

- Vous l'êtes, approuva-t-il en délaissant le jeune homme pour se focaliser sur la voyante qui, dans le couloir, hurlait comme une démente.

Andrew se hâta de rejoindre la porte sur le seuil duquel il vit Circé, emprisonnée entre les bras de Drago qui cherchait à la retenir. Malheureusement, le fait qu'il fût un Malefoy, une doublure de celui que la femme craignait plus que tout au monde ne l'aidait guère à parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant ; au contraire, cela augmentait les hurlements de cette dernière ainsi que ses mouvements désordonnés.

- Tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité, Drago, jugea Andrew. Elle s'affole davantage en ta présence.

- Je le sais, répliqua-t-il exaspéré par la femme, mais il fallait bien que... parbleu !

Sous le coup de la douleur, il relâcha subitement la coupable de cette agression sur sa personne, permettant ainsi à Andrew de s'occuper de la furie qui avait, après cette maigre percée, cherché à fuir de nouveau.

- Tout va pour le mieux ?

- Non ! hurla le Serpentard qui essuyait du dos de la main le sang qui perlait de son nez. Attachez cette folle sur une chaise !

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas en venir à cette extrémité pour un simple coup de poing ?

- Je le ferai avec plaisir, même !

- Que faites-vous ? s'enquit une voix depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Tais-toi donc, Potter !

Subitement, Circé se calma. Ses lèvres murmurent un nom puis elle dévisagea longuement Andrew avant d'en faire de même avec Drago. Machinalement, elle rebroussa chemin. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et considéra l'homme qui était assis au pied du lit. Lentement, elle s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui. Elle tendit la main vers son front. Prestement, il lui saisit le poignet.

- Potter ? articula-t-elle alors que la main du jeune homme se desserrait finalement pour lui permettre de dévoiler sa cicatrice, dissimulée derrière un écran de mèches brunes. Vous êtes Harry Potter.

Sur le seuil, Andrew observait la scène avec Drago, sans un mot, impatients que la femme parle enfin de ce qu'elle savait. Ce fut toutefois une autre voix qui les interpella. Ils détournèrent les yeux pour voir Rose qui accourait vers eux, affolée.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle en s'immobilisant, essoufflée.

- Rien de grave si ce n'est que notre invitée semble encore un peu déboussolée, répondit Andrew.

Ses traits se figèrent tout à coup en apercevant Hermione au bout du couloir.

- Rose, que fait ma soeur ici ?

La nanny se tourna et, soupirant, dut se rendre à l'évidence : Emma n'avait pas changé, toujours à contrevenir aux ordres.

- Je lui avais intimé de demeurer dans le salon. Visiblement, elle n'a pas daigné suivre mon conseil.

- Cela n'est pas étonnant, intervient Drago, à la fois heureux et gêné de sa venue.

- Hermione, Rose ne t'a-t-elle pas...

La jeune femme passa entre son ancienne nanny et son frère, déboulant sur Drago qui craintif recula d'un pas.

- Hermione, je...

Ses douces mains se plaquèrent sur son visage puis elle le regarda, horrifiée.

- Qui donc t'as encore blessé ? l'interrogea-t-elle, faisant allusion à son oeil, celui qu'Andrew avait touché de son poing, la veille.

- Ce n'est qu'un accident, bredouilla-t-il, gêné de cette soudaine attention envers lui - surtout qu'il soupçonnait le sourire moqueur d'Andrew.

Cette explication la laissa sceptique mais malgré cela elle ne réclama aucune autre précision. Elle tira un mouchoir, finement brodé, de son décolleté - ce qui attira le regard de Drago qui s'attarda sur cette gorge offerte - puis le passa sur le nez du Serpentard, essuyant les traces de sang.

- Ton mouchoir sera bon à jeter, dit-il avec toute la neutralité dont il était capable ; ce qui était loin d'être évident car cette proximité, ce contact sur sa peau ainsi que cette vue qu'elle lui offrait ne pouvaient que lui rappeler qu'il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : passer une nuit avec sa femme.

De son côté, Hermione était tout aussi troublée, sans doute parce qu'elle prenait conscience qu'en cet instant, elle jouait les épouses éprises.

- J'espère bien que tu m'en rachèteras un autre pour remplacer celui-la, gare à toi sinon.

Sa voix légèrement fâchée le fit sourire. L'air malicieux, il se pencha légèrement.

- Loin de moi, l'idée de provoquer le courroux de ma femme, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Son souffle sur sa peau la fit frissonner, la faisant rougir. Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle releva les yeux, croisant les siens qui, tout comme elle, vibraient d'une étrange lueur. Ils demeurèrent ainsi à se fixer longuement, le coeur battant à tout rompre, la voix sèche et les mains moites, ne sachant que faire. Ce fut un toussotement intempestif qui les ramena à la réalité. Rougissant de plus belle, ils s'écartèrent subitement l'un de l'autre.

- Que vous êtes mignons ! s'exclama Rose, les mains jointes et le regard plein d'étoiles.

- Je ne suis pas mignon, se rembrunit Drago en croisant les bras, faisant pouffer de rire Hermione.

- Nous parlerons de tout cela, plus tard, intervient Andrew dont les yeux étaient dirigés vers le couple que formaient Harry et Circé ; et qui à l'intérieur de la chambre, se dévisageaient encore.

- Tu dois aller te reposer, fit Drago à l'adresse de sa femme.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, opposa-t-elle, fermement.

- Je t'assure que tu...

- Qui est cette femme ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son frère. Est-ce elle qui a hurlé aussi fort ? Et pour quelle raison regarde-t-elle Harry de cette manière ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle ses lunettes... ?

- Des questions, toujours des questions, soupira Andrew. Finalement, c'est plus de la curiosité qu'une volonté d'apprendre, la taquina-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue, comme elle le faisait autrefois. Cette petite scène fraternelle raviva les souvenirs de Rose qui étouffa un sanglot.

- Vas-tu encore me dire qu'il vaut mieux être épéiste plutôt qu'érudite ?

- Je te le réaffirme et le réaffirmerai jusqu'à ma mort, ma chère soeur.

- Elle !

Les deux jeunes gens se figèrent sous l'intonation de cette voix froide, celle de Circé. Cette dernière avança dans leur direction pour se planter devant Hermione. Tout comme les autres, elle dut subir l'examen de la voyante, avec gêne. Et lorsqu'elle découvrit le ventre rond de la jeune femme, Circé pâlit. Elle tendit la main vers Hermione, frôlant à peine sa taille arrondit, avant de bondir en arrière.

Apeurée, elle pointa son doigt vers la jeune femme qui blêmissait peu à peu à son tour.

- L'enfant à naître ne portera pas le sang du Survivant mais celui de l'infâme Serpent !

Cette accusation envers Malefoy, même si elle n'était pas totalement fausse, indigna Hermione. Elle seule était en droit de juger Drago et nul autre ! Et que cette inconnue puisse la regarder d'un air accusateur voire dégoûté lui plaisait encore moins.

- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez nul droit de calomnier mon mari !

Sous cette confirmation, Circé perdit de sa superbe. L'effarement céda sa place à l'horreur.

- Vous avez préféré lier votre destin à un Malefoy alors que vous auriez dû choisir Harry Potter... Le sang des innocents coulera à nouveau, les crimes seront commis, la peste ainsi que la famine seront le lot des moldus durant une période de cent ans et cela (elle posa un doit accusateur sur Hermione) à cause de vous !

- Cessez ! intervient Drago qui maintient Hermione derrière lui. Vous n'êtes qu'une folle ! Une voyante qui... !

- Drago ! s'écria Andrew.

- Je ne la laisserai pas troubler davantage ma femme !

- Drago... le fils... Votre père aussi avait durant un temps douté de mes dons mais il a fini par me croire. Vous seriez bien stupide de ne pas vous fier à mes dires. Vous avez mené ce monde à sa perte en posant vos salles pattes de Mangemort sur cette femme qui aurait dû revenir à Potter ! Lui seul méritait la main de l'héritière afin de mettre un terme au pouvoir de l'Ouroboros, mais vous avez indûment volé celle qui lui revenait !

- Je n'ai rien volé à Potter !

- Oh que si ! ricana-t-elle alors que derrière elle Harry, qui s'était gardé d'intervenir, se levait. Lucius m'a extorqué des informations et c'est pour cela que vous avez pu vous trouver dans cette forêt cette nuit-là, il y a dix ans. C'est pour cela que celle que vous appelez votre femme a été enlevée à sa famille par les Mangemorts. Le seul et unique but de l'éloignement de la petite Kelsey était de permettre ce qui n'aurait jamais été sans les manoeuvres perfides des Serpentard. Les astres dévoilaient la rencontre d'Emma Kelsey avec Harry Potter et non pas avec Drago Malefoy. Vous n'auriez jamais dû épouser cette femme ! l'accusa-t-elle véhément. Vous n'auriez eu aucun droit sur elle si vous ne l'aviez pas violentée, provoquant cette grossesse ! Vous êtes un imposteur, Drago Malefoy ! Un félon comme votre père, comme tous les Mangemort et comme votre maître, Voldemort !

Voyant que les épaules de Drago s'affaissaient, Hermione s'inquiéta. Les paroles de Circé avaient bel et bien atteint leur cible.

Le jeune homme vit passer devant ses yeux cette fameuse nuit où il avait cru tomber, grâce au destin, sur cette petite fille abandonnée. Il avait cru jusqu'ici qu'il avait été son ange, or il en était rien. Circé venait de piétiner ses certitudes, de déchirer la seule raison qui atténuait légèrement son acte inqualifiable envers Hermione.

_Je ne suis pas son ange, je ne l'ai jamais été_, songea-t-il le coeur lourd. _J'ai volé cette place qui revenait à Potter... Je ne méritais vraiment pas Hermione..._

- De quel droit jugez-vous ainsi mon mari ? explosa la jeune femme. Vous croyez que le simple fait de prédire une chose signifie qu'elle fasse loi ?

- Vous ne savez rien de tout ce qui se trame ! Si vous nommez cet homme votre mari après ce qu'il vous a fait, c'est que vous n'avez aucune fierté ! Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote qui trahit les siens pour écarter ses cuisses devant un Serpentard !

Avant même qu'Andrew et Harry n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Drago brandit sa baguette en direction de Circé qui effrayée fit un pas en arrière. L'étrange lueur qu'elle voyait luire dans les prunelles du jeune homme lui fit regretter ses paroles. Après tout, le père et le fils étaient semblables. Quelle peine leur causerait la mort d'un tiers ?

- Libre à vous de croire et de suivre vos maudites prédictions, cracha-t-il entre ses dents, cela ne me concerne pas et je moque de savoir ce que vous pouvez penser de moi. En revanche, je vous interdis d'insulter ma femme comme vous le faite, vous m'entendez ! Que vous haïssiez les Serpentard, je vous le concède mais ne venez pas à souiller l'image et la réputation d'Hermione ! Cela, je ne le pardonnerai jamais à quiconque et encore moins à une folle telle que vous. Est-ce clair ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête, mais à voir son regard elle ne penserait jamais autrement. Dégoûté, Drago saisit le poignet d'Hermione puis la mena avec lui hors de la pièce.

- Il n'en demeure pas moins que vous avez apporté le chaos en touchant cette vierge ! cria Circé. Cette guerre qui ébranle le monde des Moldus est de votre fait, Malefoy ! Vous n'auriez pas dû... !

Andrew claqua violemment la porte alors que les deux époux se tenaient dans le couloir. Drago remercia silencieusement son beau-frère, même s'il entendait encore les reproches de la voyante.

Il s'adossa contre le mur adjacent à la chambre puis soupira.

- Messire Malefoy.

Il leva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la main de Rose se plaqua brutalement sur sa joue.

- Rose ! intervient Hermione.

- Non, laisse, opposa Drago. J'ai mérité cette gifle et je mériterais davantage...

- Comment avez-vous pu ? Jamais un homme digne de ce nom n'aurait porté la main sur une jeune fille pour la forcer.

- N'en rajoute pas, Rose ! Tout cela, il le sait ! Nous en avons longuement discuté et il regrette amèrement son acte. Je t'en prie, Nanny, dit-elle en prenant les mains de la femme, j'ai accepté cet homme malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, fais-en de même.

- Votre mère et votre père...

- Ne souhaitaient que mon bonheur et je sais que je peux l'acquérir en étant aux côtés de Drago.

Rose considéra durement le jeune homme.

- Si vous désirez, je peux taire ma colère mais ne me demandez pas de pardonner à cet homme ce qu'il vous a fait. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Sur ce, elle pivota sur ses talons et entra dans la chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter, là où se trouvaient Andrew, Harry et Circé.

- Je crois qu'Andrew va se faire tirer les oreilles, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Drago, je...

- Ne dis rien de plus, coupa-t-il. Cette satanée voyante vient d'éclairer le pourquoi et le comment de notre rencontre. Moi qui croyais que le destin y était pour beaucoup, je me rends compte de ma naïveté, digne d'un Poufsouffle. Je me doutais bien que mon père ne m'avait pas mené pour rien dans cette forêt mais qu'il soit responsable de ton enlèvement... qu'il t'ait arrachée à ta famille simplement pour que ses plans, ou plutôt ceux de son maître puissent se réaliser... Quelle image dois-tu avoir de la noble et cruelle famille Malefoy !

- Drago, ne me dis pas que de simples prédictions...

- Tu as entendu cette vieille folle, non ? Tu n'avais rien à faire avec moi ! Tu étais promise à Potter, pas à moi ! Si mon père n'avait pas joué les troubles fêtes, tu serais enceinte d'un Gryffondor et pas d'un vil Serpentard ! Et puis cette guerre... elle a bel et bien commencé et c'est peut-être à cause de moi... Mon union avec toi a réveillé les anciens fantômes alors que celle avec Potter aurait pu les enterrer pour de bon.

Dépité, il passa une main sur son visage.

- Quand je me dis que tout commence à aller pour le mieux, une nouvelle vient tout remettre en cause. Cela en sera-t-il toujours ainsi entre nous ? Ne pourrons-nous jamais profiter de ce que nous avons sans qu'un nuage noir vienne obscurcir notre ciel ?

Il soupira puis, exténué, ferma les paupières.

Le parfum d'Hermione se fit plus présent autour de lui. Il en comprit la raison lorsque un doux pétale de rose vient se poser sur ses lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit que cette pétale n'était en fait que les lèvres de sa femme qui scellaient les siennes. Un baiser aussi léger, tendre et furtif qu'un nuage que l'on capturerait et qui s'échapperait entre nos doigts. S'écartant légèrement de lui, Hermione l'observa. Il n'y avait aucun reproche, aucun doute dans ses prunelles, mais une simple conviction qu'elle avait déjà fait comprendre à ses proches : elle l'avait choisi, envers et contre tous.

Réalisant, après contrecoup, que sa femme venait de l'embrasser, Drago se figea. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce baiser, symbole d'un amour partagé, il se maudissait pour ne pas avoir prolongé ce miracle - il doutait qu'Hermione renouvelle l'expérience avant un certain temps.

_Ce baiser ne comptait peut-être pas à ses yeux_, pensa-t-il en passant sa main, d'un air vague, sur ses lèvres. _Il ne servait peut-être qu'à atténuer ma peine._

- Tu agis étrangement, Drago, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Sortant de ses réflexions, il la dévisagea.

- Tu m'as embrassé, expliqua-t-il.

- Oui et alors ? Est-ce interdit entre un mari et sa femme ?

- Non, bien sûr que non mais... Je pensais que tu n'accepterais jamais de m'en accorder un après...

Derechef, Hermione l'empêcha de poursuivre, emprisonnant sa bouche sous la sienne. Instinctivement, Drago posa ses mains sur sa taille puis la rapprocha plus près d'elle avant de l'enlacer totalement entre ses bras, tout comme sa langue qui enlaça celle de sa femme.

OoO

- Il n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer, marmonna la voyante.

- Que savez-vous du destin ? objecta Andrew. Il existe nombre de chemins et le destin de ma soeur était peut-être de rencontrer Drago, que cela vous déplaise ou non. Si vous êtes de ceux qui ne font confiance qu'aux étoiles alors vous êtes encore plus folle que je ne le pensais.

- Vous son frère, vous cautionnez les agissements du Serpentard.

- Je n'ai nul besoin de m'expliquer devant vous.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Un crime reste un crime ! Et voilà pourquoi l'ouroboros s'est réveillé ! Il a senti le sang de l'innocent, le crime qui en engendra encore d'autres... Ecoutez mon conseil : faites-en sorte de vous débarrasser de cet enfant avant que Voldemort ne mette la main sur lui.

- Un avortement ! s'exclama Rose, choquée. L'église ne le cautionnera pas !

- Tenez-vous à ce que la guerre qui ébranle votre monde atteigne celui des sorciers ? Faut-il encore des morts alors qu'un seul pourrait en éviter des millions ?

- Hors de question que vous tuiez l'enfant que porte ma soeur !

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les convaincre, Circé se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry Potter laissera-t-il son ennemi tuer d'autres innocents alors qu'il a déjà tué ses parents ? Vous êtes le Survivant, celui qui doit mettre un terme à la folie de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Allez-vous risquer la paix des sorciers pour un enfant qui a été engendré dans la violence ? Allez-vous laisser un Serpentard vous prendre ce qui vous revenait de droit ?

- Ce qui me revient de droit ? Si vous parlez d'Hermione en ces termes, j'en conclus que vous êtes aussi insensible que Voldemort. Hermione n'est pas une chose qui doit revenir à l'un ou à l'autre juste pour une histoire de prédictions ! C'est une personne et même si son choix peut paraître étonnant, elle a choisi Malefoy. Ensuite, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous suivre dans votre folie en poussant ma meilleure amie à détruire cette vie qu'elle porte en elle pour vous satisfaire. Si Voldemort doit mourir, je m'en chargerai. Pas en ayant recourt à des moyens aussi vils que celui que vous venez de nous proposer, mais loyalement.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous aussi têtus les uns que les autres, jugea Circé.

- Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à accepter notre point de vue et nous dire ce que vous savez pour que nous puissions sauver ce qui peut encore l'être, dit Andrew.

Circé considéra les visages déterminés de ses interlocuteurs. Soupirant de résignation, elle s'assit sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce, celle non loin de la tête du lit. Elle ôta les lunettes et les rendit à Harry qui, avec une joie non contenue, les remit sur son nez. Enfin, il voyait plus clairement !

- Je suis déjà venue en ces lieux. C'était avant l'enlèvement de la petite et avant mon emprisonnement.

- Je me souviens de votre visite, approuva Rose. Vous vous étiez entretenue avec lady Kate.

- Oui, j'avais senti un danger peser sur les Kelsey. J'ai donc envoyé une missive au lord. Hélas, il m'a répondu en des termes plus que rudes, qu'il ne prêterait aucune foi à la parole d'une voyante et que je ne devais plus envoyer de lettres si je ne tenais pas à subir ses foudres. J'ai alors tenté ma chance avec lady Kelsey en lui dévoilant tout ce que je savais sur sa famille et celle de son époux. Elle a bien daigné me recevoir sans que son mari ne le sache.

- Que vous lui avez-vous dit lors de l'entretien, s'impatienta Andrew.

- Je lui ai parlé de l'Ouroboros.

- Cela ne concerne donc pas l'enfant d'Hermione, fit Harry.

- Oh que si, malheureusement. L'enfant porte en lui les énergies du Serpent.

- Parlez de Drago, autrement qu'en ces termes, s'irrita Andrew.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas...

- Si, et plus que vous ne le pensez. Vous ne le...

- Je ne parle pas de Malefoy, l'interrompit-elle, mais de l'ouroboros. Les Denfield ont été choisis comme gardien de ce bijou en raison de leur fonction de druide mais également parce qu'ils étaient les plus aptes à atténuer le pouvoir maléfique du pendentif.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'enfant.

- Le rapport se révèlera à vos yeux lorsque vous aurez entendu ce que j'ai a dire et qui explique mon partie prit pour Harry Potter. Le pendentif que porte votre soeur au cou est l'essence même du pouvoir de deux dragons, le rouge et le blanc. Le premier étant le symbole de la colère et de la violence, le second celui de la pâleur de la mort. Dans les temps anciens, ils ont été la source de nombreuses catastrophes naturelles, eux qui ne cessaient de se battre et de déchaîner les eaux. Heureusement, l'un et l'autre ont fini par être détruits par un cercle de sept druides. Leur sang a été mêlé sur le sol d'où en est sorti une pierre, froide comme leur coeur et porteuse de malchance. Et leurs pouvoirs ont été emprisonnés dans le pendentif. Les druides finirent par s'éteindre au profit des sorciers et il ne resta plus que les Denfield qui héritèrent, en plus de leur rôle de gardien du pendentif, de celui de gardien de la pierre et de son secret.

Circé marqua une pause, puis reprit.

- Mes aïeuls ont suivi depuis des siècles les Denfield avant cette nuit fatidique qui causa leur perte. Le secret ne peut se dévoiler qu'à une seule condition et implique obligatoirement la réunion de la pierre, lieu où les âmes des dragons sont emprisonnées, l'Ouroboros et l'union des opposés. Denfield refusait l'union de sa fille parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle engendrerait: l'union des deux forces, le Bien et le Mal. Lorsque votre ancêtre, Ceit, a enfanté, les conditions étaient réunies pour éveiller les forces. Voyez les meurtres qui ont été commis cette nuit là. Heureusement, le rituel n'a pas eu lieu et la pierre n'a pas pu s'abreuver du sang de l'innocent. Mais cette fois-ci, si le rituel était mené à terme, les pouvoirs de l'ouroboros seraient intensifiés et cela parce que l'enfant verra le jour sous le signe du serpent, le symbole de la régénération... l'immortalité.

- Ce bébé sera donc immortel ? demanda Rose, qui se croisait.

- Non, mais il est l'élément de cette immortalité.

- Comment cela ? l'interrogea Harry qui commençait à relier "immortalité" et "Voldemort".

- Le sang de l'enfant versé lors d'une éclipse à l'endroit même où se sont affrontés les deux dragons régénèreront les pouvoirs du pendentif ainsi que les âmes de ces créatures. Et de la mort du bébé serpent naîtra le Roi-dragon, le roi des Nâga, dans les eaux rouges de la materia prima. Ainsi de la Mort verra la Vie.

- Alors Voldemort...

- Reviendra bien plus puissant et contrôlera ces créatures qui briseront l'équilibre du monde magique.

- Serpent et Dragon, n'est-ce pas deux créatures distinctes ? souleva Rose.

- Le Dragon est identifié au Serpent, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne sont qu'un seul esprit, celui de l'eau. Voilà pourquoi il était préférable que Potter fût le père de l'enfant, l'opposition du Bien et du Mal n'aurait pas été. Cela aurait surtout empêché Voldemort d'utiliser cet innocent à ses fins, et de détruire tous ceux qui s'opposeront à lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas certaine qu'il...

- Que cet enfant sera l'eau de jouvence, la potion d'immortalité du Mage noir ? Détrompez-vous. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que comme le disaient les anciens : « aussi majestueux qu'un monarque et dangereux qu'un démon, à l'équinoxe du printemps le Dragon s'élèvera dans les cieux ». Dites-moi quand lady Hermione doit accoucher.

- Elle m'a confié que cela serait en mars, répondit Rose.

- Au printemps, l'enfant verra le jour tout comme le dragon qui dominera le monde. Mes craintes ont-elles enfin trouvé un écho auprès de vous ?

- Il y a forcément un moyen d'empêcher Voldemort d'utiliser l'enfant.

- Aucun, trancha sèchement la voyante. Le destin s'est enclenché au moment même où Drago Malefoy a étreint votre soeur. Le Serpent, connu comme l'ami des femmes, le fécondateur, n'a besoin que d'une seule erreur, d'une seule tentative. Je vous conjure de m'écouter ! A quoi bon causer la souffrance de l'enfant et de la mère, car il est certain qu'il mourra au moment où son premier cri déchirera le ciel ? Ôtez la vie à cet innocent dès aujourd'hui afin qu'il ne puisse jamais servir au Mal.

- Jamais ! objecta Andrew avec rage. Jamais je ne demanderai à ma soeur de se défaire de l'enfant qu'elle porte !

- Vous êtes égoïste ! Vous ne pensez pas aux autres innocents !

- J'y songe et plus que vous le croyez ! Je n'ai fait que cela durant des années et j'ai perdu ma soeur ainsi que mes parents. Je refuse de perdre à nouveau ma nouvelle famille, même si à vos yeux je parais égoïste !

- Kelsey, les anciens Serpentard. Vous avez encore cela dans votre sang. Savez-vous que votre ancêtre Ceit ressemblait trait pou trait à votre soeur ? (Andrew pâlit.) Je vous l'ai dit : l'influence de l'Ouroboros est forte. Ce n'est qu'un éternel recommencement, un cycle sans fin fait de violence, de colère et de morts. Il n'est pas étonnant que l'histoire des Denfield et celle des Kelsey aient été parsemées de cadavres. Vous ne vous déferez jamais de l'influence de ce pendentif. Et si l'histoire est un retour alors votre soeur périra et d'autres encore. Est-ce cela que vous désirez ?

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis !

- Malgré mes éclaircissements, vous continuez à vous aveugler.

- Je ne m'aveugle pas. Contrairement à vous, je cherche une autre solution pour éviter cette fatalité que vous avez vue dans vos étoiles.

- Il n'y a aucune autre solution ! Tuez dès maintenant cet enfant ou apprêtez-vous à la destruction du monde ! Ne comprenez-vous pas que si Lucius Malefoy m'a tenue éloignée du monde des sorciers, cela était principalement qu'il ne souhaitait pas que je puisse contrecarrer ses plans et ceux de son maître.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi Lucius ne vous a pas tuée, lâcha froidement Andrew avant de sortir de la chambre, offusquant aussi bien la voyante que Rose.

Ouvrant la porte, il eut la surprise de surprendre sa soeur dans les bras de son mari. Occupés à s'embrasser fiévreusement, ils ne remarquèrent pas sa présence. Amusé, il toussa pour apporter un peu de décence dans le château. Aussitôt, les deux époux s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, rougissant.

- Je vois que vous avez fini par apprendre les rudiments de la langue de chacun, plaisanta-t-il, mais de grâce, un peu de tenu ! Imaginez qu'une servante vous surprenne, quelle image allez-vous donner à nos serfs, voyons ?

- Tu as toujours été un rabat-joie, Drew, bouda Hermione en croisant les bras.

Il s'avança vers sa soeur puis lui prenant le visage entre ses mains, il baisa son front.

- Un rabat-joie qui aime sa soeur et qui est déterminé à la protéger.

- Qu'a dit la voyante ? s'enquit Drago.

- Rien que nous ne sachions déjà, malheureusement. Comme tu le pensais, Voldemort a des vues sur votre enfant mais il suffira d'éloigner le petit. Je ne pense pas qu'il mettra lui-même les pieds dans ce château.

- Ce que ses Mangemort n'auront pas de scrupules à faire, fit remarquer Hermione, inquiète.

- En derniers recours, nous pourrons toujours aller voir Dumbledore, proposa Harry qui sortait de la chambre, à son tour.

- Finalement, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, la rassura Drago. Si Dumbledore nous apporte son soutien, notre enfant ne risquera rien.

- On dirait bien que oui, sourit-elle, rassérénée.

Une nouvelle fois, ils se perdirent dans une longue observation.

- Venez donc, lady Hermione, fit Rose en l'éloignant de Drago. Il est temps de prendre un déjeuner.

- C'est vrai qu'avec tout cela, nous avons manqué le petit-déjeuner, approuva-t-elle.

- Que les dames aillent devant, offrit Andrew en posant ses bras sur les épaules de Rose et d'Hermione. Drago et moi allons tout d'abord remédier à la tenue trop Gryffondor de Potter ainsi qu'à sa coiffe, avant de vous rejoindre.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de s'opposer à cette boutade. Seul importait de voir Hermione loin de leur future discussion.

- Drew !

- Je te promets que ton époux te reviendra dans quelques minutes et que tu pourras à nouveau continuer tes cours auprès de lui.

Hermione s'empourpra comme jamais. Furibonde, après qu'Andrew ait ainsi osé étaler sa vie privée, elle lui marcha fortement sur le pied puis s'éloigna dans le couloir, suivie de Rose qui la sermonnait sur l'attitude décente que devait posséder une lady, future mère de surcroît.

- Vous êtes bien des hommes pour lui cacher la vérité, déclara Circé, qui étrangement s'était levée et dirigée sans lunettes jusque sur le seuil de la porte.

- Quelle vérité ?

- Ecoute, Drago...

- Non, Andrew ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide pour croire que cette folle ne vous a rien révélé d'autres que ce que tu m'as raconté devant Hermione. Il y a autre chose et je veux savoir !

La voyante s'approcha du Serpentard puis le toisa.

- Vous allez devoir réparer vos erreurs, messire Malefoy. Oui, il va falloir que vous empêchiez votre enfant de voir le jour avant que votre Maître Voldemort ne le fasse lui-même.

Drago blêmit face à ce couteau que lui avait mis Circé sous la gorge.

OoO

- Vas-tu m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir dit ce qu'il en était réellement de ma relation avec Drago ?

- Je ne pourrai jamais vous en vouloir. Vous n'êtes après tout que la...

Rose se tut en voyant les servantes qui entraient avec les mets et qui les disposaient sur la longue table de bois. A l'occasion du retour d'Hermione et de cette nouvelle vie retrouvée au sein du château, la tour avait été ré-ouverte et dépoussiérée afin de recevoir les convives et les seigneurs. Autrefois seul, Andrew avait refusé de prendre ses repas dans cette Grande Salle qui regorgeait de souvenirs.

Rose était surtout satisfaite de constater que les tentures avaient retrouvé leur beauté d'antan, même si elles témoignaient encore de leur tristesse de ne pas avoir vu la lumière du jour depuis des siècles. Une longue bannière affichait les écussons des familles Kelsey et Denfield, alors qu'une autre affichait celle d'un mystérieux serpent ailé.

Lorsque enfin les lieux se désencombrèrent, les laissant à nouveau seules, Rose continua sa phrase :

- Vous n'êtes que la malheureuse victime dans cette histoire.

- Je sais que tu en voudras longtemps à Drago, mais haïras-tu notre enfant ?

- Non, jamais ! Ce n'est qu'un innocent qui n'attend de notre part que protection et affection. Je le chérirai comme je vous ai chéris.

Hermione lui sauta au cou, joyeuse.

- Pouvons-nous participer à ces touchantes embrassades ? cria Andrew depuis le seuil de la Grande Salle, avec à ses côtés Harry.

- Non, Drew, opposa-t-elle. Tu ne mérites nulle affection de notre part.

- Que vous êtes cruelle avec moi, petite soeur.

- Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez, messire mon frère. Où est Drago ?

- Il ne va pas tarder, répondit Harry.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu l'aimes bien plus que moi, larmoya Andrew.

- Le jour où tu épouseras une belle lady, je me ferai un plaisir de te renvoyer ce reproche.

- Où trouverais-je une femme aussi ravissante et douce que mère et aussi impétueuse que toi ?

- Je ne vais tout de même pas la rechercher pour toi ?

- Ce serait trop te demander, rétorqua-t-il en pinçant son nez.

Drago entra à ce moment dans la salle. Il fut incapable de renvoyer l'image d'un homme heureux de revoir sa femme en si bonne santé et souriante après des mois passés à se tourmenter par sa faute.

- Tu ne sembles guère dans ton assiette.

- Sans doute à cause de la faim qui tenaille mes entrailles, expliqua-t-il en tentant de lui sourire.

Drago mena Hermione à sa chaise, la tira et attendit qu'elle s'installe pour en faire de même. Le repas commença tranquillement, conduit par Andrew qui en bon hôte ne manquait pas d'égayer ses convives. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier trouvait là un remède à des années de solitudes.

Dans cette ambiance de joie entretenue par son beau-frère, Drago ne parvenait pas à se dérider. Et bien qu'il répondît à certaines piques envoyées par Andrew, il ne riait pas. Quant à cette faim dont il se disait victime, il ne fit aucun geste pour y remédier. Et ce comportement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione qui, elle, mangeait pour deux.

- ... Donc, il vaut mieux que nous retournions tous dans le monde des sorciers, termina Harry.

- Et moi ?

- En tant que moldue, tu ne pourras pas nous accompagner. Tu devras rester là, ma douce Rose, et attendre notre glorieux retour, répondit Andrew.

L'air attristé de la nanny lui broya la coeur. Il comprenait que cette nouvelle désertion serait une épreuve de plus pour celle qui les avait si chèrement aimés. Il ne connaissait que trop les émotions qu'elle devait nourrir en cet instant.

- Vous êtes cruel, messire Andrew. Je vais me ronger les sangs en pensant à vous.

- Nous reviendrons, Rose, sois-en certaine. Et cette fois-ci tu auras un autre bébé à éduquer comme tu l'as si bien fait avec nous. Je peux même te dire, plaisanta-t-il, qu'en étant en plus un Malefoy, ce petit sera encore plus insupportable que...

Drago lâcha subitement son verre dont le contenu s'étala sur lui avant de tomber bruyamment sur le sol. Les regards l'interrogèrent.

- Désolé, je... Je vais me retirer, dit-il en se levant, faisant grincer sa chaise.

Une main saisit le bas de sa tunique et tira dessus alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons.

- Drago ?

- Ce n'est rien, Hermione. J'ai juste besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

- Je t'accompagne, beau-frère ! décréta Andrew.

L'idée d'être accompagné sembla irriter Drago qui, sans même prêter attention à Hermione, détala à grandes enjambées, dirigeant ses pas vers les écuries. Le palefrenier lui tendit le cheval sellé qu'il monta, puis il s'élança hors des murs du château sans tenir compte d'Andrew qui le poursuivait. Ils galopèrent durant des minutes avant de s'arrêter.

- Qu'essaies-tu de fuir, Drago ?

- Rien, dit-il en tirant sur les rênes. Je me dégourdie seulement les jambes.

- Les jambes qui viennent d'être dégourdies sont celles du cheval et non les tiennes.

- Ne commence pas ! le réprimanda-t-il en sautant de sa monture, imité aussitôt par Andrew.

- Je vois que les paroles de Circé t'ont plus que marqué et que tu les rumines encore, mais...

- "Mais" ? Prévoirais-tu de tempérer ses dires alors que selon elle, il n'y a bel et bien aucune solution ?... Je l'approuverais presque.

- Drago !

- Même si nous demeurons cacher durant des années, tant que cet enfant vivra, il sera sans cesse poursuivi par Voldemort pour sans sang. Il le poursuivra comme il poursuit Potter. Ce n'est pas de cette vie dont je rêvais pour mon enfant.

- Il suffira de tuer Voldemort.

Drago éclata de rire, un rire bien amer.

- Et comment ? Même Potter n'est pas parvenu à en venir à bout... même Dumbledore. A quoi bon chercher une issue autre que celle... ?

- Tu vas donc écouter cette folle et tuer l'enfant avant sa venue au monde ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Menteur ! Tu ne serais pas dans cet état si tu n'avais pas cette idée en tête.

Déconfit, Drago baissa les yeux.

- Aimes-tu si peu cet héritier à venir ? Te moques-tu autant de la souffrance d'Hermione ?

- Non ! réfuta-t-il violemment. J'aimerai être père, plus que tout ! Je voudrais pouvoir donner à mon enfant ce que je n'ai pas eu.

- Alors, ne songe plus à cette voyante. Nous trouverons une solution dussé-je y consacrer ma vie entière. Je ne laisserai jamais une prédiction ou une prophétie sans queue ni tête dicter ma conduite et celle des miens. Il nous faut juste éviter de reproduire les erreurs du passé. Que cet enfant ait été engendré dans la violence, il est un fait aujourd'hui et c'est la certitude qu'il naîtra en étant aimé. Et cela est déjà une différence entre le passé et le présent. Chacun est maître de son destin et de ses actions.

- Où crois-tu que se trouve cette pierre ?

- Si c'est bien la même sur laquelle a accouché mon aïeule, alors elle se trouve dans le monde des sorciers. Dès que nous mettrons Hermione en sécurité chez Potter, nous irons chercher cette solution. Cela te convient-il ?

- J'ai l'impression que je suis loin de t'égaler, Andrew. Tu es...

Drago reçut une bonne tape amicale dans le dos puis le bras de son beau-frère se posa autour de ses épaules.

- Oui, je sais. Tu n'es pas aussi amusant que moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

- Ah bon ?

Drago sourit puis ôta le bras d'Andrew.

- Entendu, soupira-t-il. Restons-en là pour les marques d'affection et autres.

- Dis-moi, comment comptes-tu te faire excuser de Rose maintenant qu'elle connaît la vérité ?

Andrew réfléchit.

- Je lui dirai que je n'en savais rien répondit-il. N'est-ce pas une bonne défense ?

- Désastreuse défense, si tu veux mon point de vue.

- Avec un peu de chance, Hermione aura calmé la colère de Rose. Qui peut résister à ma soeur ?

- Pas moi en tout cas.

- J'ai vu cela, se moqua-t-il.

- Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner ?

OoO

- Vous adhérez donc à ma vision ?

- Professeur ? intervient Harry.

Regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore étudia tour à tour ses deux interlocuteurs. Son examen terminée, il se releva et se posta près de la voyante qui attendait, fébrile, sa réponse.

- Je vous remercie de nous avoir fourni toutes ces informations qui nous serons d'une grande aide pour contrer Voldemort. En ce qui concerne, cet enfant, je ferai en sorte que vos craintes ne soient plus fondées.

- Je savais qu'un homme aussi sensé que vous saurait voir la sagesse de mes paroles, s'enhardit-elle.

- Je vais devoir vous demander de quitter cette pièce pour pourvoir m'entretenir en privé avec ce jeune lion que je tenterai de convaincre.

- J'en suis heureuse, professeur Dumbledore.

- Une de nos alliés vous attend derrière cette porte. Elle vous mènera en lieu sûr.

Ravie d'avoir eu le soutien de Dumbledore, Circé sortit.

- Professeur, vous n'allez tout de même pas cautionner la folie de cette femme ? Et puis, cette décision ne nous appartient pas. Avons-nous le droit de nous substituer aux parents ?

- Comme tu le dis, Harry, cette décision ne nous appartient pas. Sur ce point, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

Rassurée, Harry respira à nouveau, cependant l'idée du danger à venir lui revint en tête.

- Comment allons-nous... ?

- Tout d'abord, il convient de mettre la main sur la personne qui s'est faite passer pour Circé.

- Avez-vous une idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

- Un Mangemort sans aucun doute. L'emprunt de cette identité a pu grandement servir à une personne, en plus de nous tromper.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Le vieil homme lui tendit un journal qui relatait la fuite d'un Mangemort de la prison d'Azkaban.

- Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- Oui. Sa disparition coïncide avec le jour où les membres de l'ordre l'ont retrouvée pour nous l'amener ici. Ce n'est certainement pas un simple hasard. Elle a été le loup dans la bergerie sans que nous le sachions... cette erreur est regrettable mais je doute qu'elle ait pu changer grand-chose au cours de l'histoire. Seul un esprit brillant a pu échafauder, parachever et mener une telle entreprise durant dix longues années, ne laissant rien au hasard. C'est réellement digne de Tom Jedusor. Pourtant, je suis certain qu'il existe une faille dans ce plan et c'est ce que nous allons exploiter.

- Oui, mais laquelle ? Je n'en vois aucune, professeur. Connaître les desseins de Voldemort ne nous aide malheureusement pas à les contrecarrer car nous ne pouvons intenter à la vie de l'enfant qu'il prévoit de tuer pour sa renaissance. Et maintenir Hermione loin des Mangemort ne sera pas une solution à long terme.

- J'en suis conscient mais nous avons encore trois long mois avant la naissance. Nous trouverons un moyen. Je suis tout de même étonné que tu n'ais pas prêté une oreille attentive à la proposition de cette charmante Circé.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche pour sacrifier un innocent juste pour assurer ma survie. Et puis désormais, je ne pense plus pourvoir séparer Hermione de Drago... Ce n'est plus seulement l'enfant qui les lie. Le faire disparaître ne me ferait donc pas retrouver Hermione.

- Dis-moi en plus sur Drago Malefoy ?

- Il n'est incontestablement plus le même. Bien sûr, ses défauts sont là et il faudrait un réel miracle pour qu'il cesse d'être arrogant envers moi, mais... Si autrefois rien ne semblait le toucher, aujourd'hui il en est autrement. Dès qu'il s'agit d'Hermione, il rugit et montre les crocs.

- Comme un gryffondor, plaisanta-t-il.

- Tout de même pas, professeur ! En fait, je crois qu'il s'éloigne de l'éducation de son père.

- Ah, oui ?

- Je me souviens que par le passé, Malefoy parlait d'Hermione comme d'un trophée qu'il aurait remporté à mes dépens. Il s'en vantait énormément. Et au final, de simple objet qu'il arborait, Hermione est devenue sa moitié. Un rien le touche dès que l'on parle d'elle. D'ailleurs, le fait que Circé ait remis en cause leur rencontre en impliquant Lucius, Malefoy a dû réaliser que sa relation avec Hermione n'était plus basée sur cette légitimité. Je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien mais s'il aime Hermione à ce point il cherchera à se faire pardonner par tous les moyens et...

- Continue, Harry.

- Je lui ai raconté l'histoire des Kelsey et des Denfield.

- Crois-tu qu'il agirait comme Kelsey ?

- Je pense surtout qu'il est capable de s'en prendre seul à son père et aux Mangemort pour les éloigner définitivement d'Hermione. Ce qui serait un véritable suicide de sa part. Je ne porte pas Malefoy dans mon coeur mais je ne crois pas que c'est en se faisant tuer aussi stupidement qu'il se fera pardonner d'Hermione. Et avec ce fichu Andrew Kelsey à ses côtés...

- Le frère ?

- Oui, il n'est pas étranger aux changements de Malefoy.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Bien sûr ! Il est devenu aussi proche de Malefoy que Ron l'est de moi.

- Dans ce cas, il est plus qu'un ami, un confident.

- Je pense aussi.

- C'est ce dont il avait besoin... J'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec ces deux-là. Bien, je vais avertir Maugrey pour la fausse Circé, ensuite je me chargerai avec Minerva de la protection qui convient d'établir autour de ton domaine, Harry. Tes amis seront en sécurité.

- Mes amis ? Malefoy et Kelsey ne le sont pas et ne le seront jamais.

Dumbledore sourit légèrement.

- Si les bons comptes font les bons amis, les causes identiques également.

OoO

Effarée, Rose se laissa choir sur un fauteuil.

- Continuez ainsi et il ne restera plus rien dans les cuisines.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Rose. L'attente m'a rendu plus qu'affamée.

- Vous allez finir par enfler plus que de raison.

- As-tu pris des cours chez Drew pour être aussi mauvaise langue ?

- Absolument pas !

- Par ta faute, j'ai perdu mon appétit. Par contre, je me sens fatiguée.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû arpenter aussi longtemps le château. Je sais que vous désirez retrouver vos souvenirs ainsi que vos impressions mais cela est éprouvant pour une femme dans votre état. (Hermione baissa les yeux comme une enfant prise en faute.) Je vais ordonner à ce que l'on monte le nécessaire pour votre bain afin que vous puissiez vous détendre. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui ! Merci, Rose. D'ici là, j'espère qu'ils rentreront...

Sa bonne humeur retomba aussitôt.

Depuis leur départ - qu'Hermione qualifiait plus de fuite -, Drago et Andrew ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestés. Leur longue absence s'était surtout faite remarquer après qu'Harry ait décidé de se rendre chez Dumbledore en compagnie de Circé qui espérait l'assentiment du vieil homme. Sur le moment, Hermione avait cru que se retrouver seule dans le château de son enfance ne pourrait lui être que profitable, malheureusement au fil des minutes elle avait compris que ce n'était pas de solitude ni de compagnie dont elle avait besoin mais seulement de la présence de son mari ainsi que celle de son frère. Elle voulait que les deux hommes de sa vie soient présents pour sécher ses pleurs et la consoler. Elle ignorait la raison de ses larmes mais pleurer lui faisait du bien. Or, sans sa famille à ses côtés, les larmes devenaient non plus des larmes salvatrices mais des larmes de douleurs.

La table du petit salon fut débarrassée de ses plateaux en attendant que l'eau dans les cuisines soit à bonne température. Au bout d'une heure, le manège des servantes, allant et venant avec les seaux pour remplir la bassine qui avait pris place dans la chambre, débuta sous les yeux d'une Hermione de plus en plus somnolente. Les paupières lourdes, elle ne rêvait plus de son bain mais de son lit. Oui, elle désirait juste reposer son corps et dormir jusqu'au petit matin voire jusqu'à midi.

Ce fut la main de Rose, posée sur son épaule, qui l'éveilla de son léger sommeil. Elle se releva puis, guidée par son ancienne nanny, elle marcha à pas lent vers la bassine fumante qui l'attendait. Après avoir été dévêtue, Hermione plongea dans l'eau. Aussitôt, les effluves de lavande lui montèrent à la tête alors que peu à peu ses muscles se détendaient. Avec un soupir de contentement, elle ferma les yeux sans se rendre compte que Rose quittait la pièce.

OoO

- Dis-le !

- Il n'y a absolument rien à dire !

- Tu es de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, Andrew.

- Pas du tout.

- Allez, avoue ! C'était flagrant ! Cette ravissante petite brune te mangeait du regard.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Elle a sciemment renversé le pichet sur moi, non pas parce qu'elle était éprise de moi mais bien parce qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas.

- Pourquoi cette certitude ?

- Certainement le sourire en coin et sa mine satisfaite après son méfait.

- Tu ne lui as pourtant rien fait, releva Drago, pensif.

- Avec les femmes, il vaut mieux ne pas réfléchir sur leur comportement étrange.

- Tu as rai...

- Messires !

Ils levèrent les yeux vers les escaliers, en haut desquels se trouvait Rose, une serviette dans la main.

- Bonsoir, Rose, fit Andrew en ôtant sa cape autour de ses épaules.

- Il se fait tard, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Nous sommes désolés, commença Drago. C'est de ma faute, j'ai...

- Lady Hermione vous a longuement attendu et finalement, elle a dû dîner seule. Est-ce ainsi que vous comptez la protéger et la chérir, messire Malefoy, en vous éclipsant quand l'envie vous en prend ?

- Rose ne soit pas aussi...

- Non, l'interrompit Drago en montant les marches, elle a parfaitement raison. J'aurais dû songer au fait que notre absence ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Il s'arrêta devant la nanny qui posa sur lui un regard froid.

- Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier ni de me pardonner ce que j'ai fait à votre maîtresse. Je vous implore seulement de me donner une chance de me racheter auprès de cette famille. Je puis comprendre votre colère néanmoins je vous demanderai de faire en sorte que cette inimité ne soit pas visible aux yeux de ma femme. Nous voir nous déchirer ne ferait que lui causer davantage de tourments.

- Vous n'aviez pas à me le spécifier. Jamais je n'aurais cherché à vous chercher querelle devant ma petite Emma. Je sais ce qu'elle endure et mon souhait n'est pas de la tourmenter.

- Cette serviette est-elle pour elle ?

- Oui, elle se repose en ce moment dans son bain.

Drago saisit la serviette.

- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, Rose. Et merci...

Malgré sa colère contre Drago, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce « merci » était bien plus sincère que tous ceux qu'il lui avait auparavant adressés et qu'il s'obligeait à formuler en tant qu'hôte. Elle avait désormais du mal à croire que cet homme ait pu violenter sa femme par le passé, lui qui semblait si épris aujourd'hui.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'il a bel et bien changé, déclara Andrew comme s'il lisait dans son esprit.

Il s'arrêta près d'elle.

- Morbleu ! s'exclama-t-elle en plissant le nez. Je ne vous demanderai pas où vous étiez.

- Nous sommes allés faire un tour chez les sorciers pour finir par tomber dans une auberge près de Londres après que la pluie nous ait surpris.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. En attendant, je dois ôter d'urgence ces vêtements avant que la domestiquée ne me prenne pour un ivrogne.

- Vous ne me direz pas pour quelle raison vous semblez être tombée dans une bassine de vin ?

- Disons que je ne suis pas prêt de renouveler une certaine expérience.

Sur cette explication pour la moins énigmatique, Andrew monta les escaliers, laissant Rose extrêmement perplexe.

OoO

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte de bois puis la referma tout aussi doucement. Il ne désirait pas troubler le repos de la lionne. A voir sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, elle somnolait sans le moindre doute. Après avoir négligemment posée la serviette sur le coin du lit, il avança à pas mesuré vers le fond de la chambre - non loin d'un paravent - puis parvenu près de la bassine, il s'agenouilla.

Belle image que ce visage endormi, ces mèches collées sur ce front, ses lèvres rosées, cette gorge où perlaient des gouttes de sueur et puis cette poitrine rendue plus ronde, plus généreuse et qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il aurait voulu la contempler éternellement dans son habit de nymphe mais il fallait songer à son confort.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il en écartant ses mèches, tu devrais te réveiller et aller t'allonger sur le lit. Ce serait beaucoup plus confortable que cette bassine.

- Rose... ?

- Ce n'est pas Rose, c'est...

- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en rouvrant subitement les yeux. Que... Que fais-tu ici ? Et Rose ? Où est-elle ? Et...

- Calme-toi ou tu vas finir par te noyer.

- Me noyer ? Comment pourrais-je me noyer dans si...

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine nue. Un formidable rouge vermillon colora ses joues - Drago douta que ce fût le fait de la température de l'eau du bain - alors qu'elle passait pudiquement ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je... Passe-moi une serviette, veux-tu ?

- Et m'ôter une si belle vue ?

- Drago, je t'en prie, implora-t-elle.

Sa pudeur avait cédé sa place à une certaine crainte. Il devinait sans mal pourquoi. Elle craignait sûrement ses assauts. Qui l'en blâmerait après ce qui s'était passé la première fois.

Le coeur battait fortement, trop vite. La peur, qu'elle avait cru disparu, refaisait surface. Que Drago puisse l'embrasser ou toucher son ventre arrondit par la maternité, cela ne l'apeurait pas. Mais le fait qu'ils soient seuls alors qu'elle était nue... _Arrête donc_, Hermione, pensa-t-elle. _Drago ne refera pas la même erreur. Il sait ce qu'il risque de perdre s'il venait à m'obliger à... _Elle était incapable de songer ne serait-ce qu'à ce verbe.

Elle avait confiance en son époux, malheureusement l'idée de devoir lui accorder autre chose qu'un baiser...

- Je ne te ferai rien, Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai peur... ou si peut-être. Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle avec tristesse. En fait, je crois que je... Je me suis habituée à nos baisers mais je ne suis pas encore prête à...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Drago ne se penche sur elle et ne l'embrasse passionnément.

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'opposer mon droit d'époux, dit-il. Je souhaitais seulement être près de toi comme un mari dont le désir est de veiller au bien-être de sa femme. Permets-moi de demeurer auprès de toi, je ne te demanderai rien d'autre pour le moment.

- Je suis tout de même gênée, confessa-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Imagine que je sois Rose.

- Rose n'aurait pas eu un oeil concupiscent à la simple vue de ma poitrine.

- Je l'avoue, il est difficile de rester de marbre face à toi, mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de te montrer nue devant moi.

- Oui, mais je suis affreuse. (Il sourcilla.) Une femme enceinte n'est pas un beau tableau.

- J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour les autres couples, mais je te trouve ravissante comme tu es.

Elle lui pinça les joues avant de les étirer.

- Drago ? C'est bien le Serpentard qui n'a pas arrêté de m'irriter durant tout le long du chemin qui nous menait au château de Windsor à l'époque où je devais épouser Clayburn ?

- Oui, c'est moi et je voudrais que tu cesses de me martyriser de la sorte. Je suis déjà assez mal en point.

Elle toucha alors le contour de son oeil qui n'avait rien de la pâleur de son visage.

- Andrew mérite tout de même une punition pour t'avoir blessé. (Elle se pencha sur cet oeil et y déposa un baiser.) Demain, il n'en restera rien.

Tristement, il lui sourit.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ma mère déposait toujours un baiser sur mes blessures en me faisant croire que la douleur disparaîtrait, ainsi que la trace. Mais elle n'a jamais pensé que l'endroit le plus atteint était mon coeur...

- Peut-être qu'elle espérait qu'une autre femme puisse te guérir cet endroit précis.

- Peut-être bien.

Hermione posa alors ses mains sur sa tunique qu'elle réussit tant bien que mal à lui ôter, puis elle délaça lentement sa chemise, découvrant le haut de son torse. Et sous les yeux de Drago, elle déposa un baiser sur son coeur.

- Voilà une blessure qui devrait guérir, sourit-elle.

Il demeura un bon moment amorphe. Il finit par lui rendre son sourire. Il avança ses mains vers son visage quand tout à coup, les traits d'Hermione se marquèrent par la douleur. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent aux rebords de la bassine alors que la crampe se faisait insupportable.

- Hermione ? Qu'as-tu ?

- J'ai mal, répondit-elle avant de serrer les dents.

- Le bébé ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

- Il est prévu pour mars, pas pour...

- Drago, souffla-elle anxieuse à l'idée de perdre le bébé.

- Ce n'est sans doute qu'une douleur passagère, la rassura-t-il, sans vraiment y croire.

Mais la panique le gagna totalement lorsqu'il distingua les quelques traînées rouges qui coloraient le fond de l'eau. Affolé, il hurla le nom de Rose.

**A suivre...**

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas... Pourquoi ai-je la sensation qu'on va me reprocher quelque chose ? Ce que je sais c'est que j'ai une envie subite d'aller regarder mon dvd des Pirates des Caraïbes pour revoir le formidable Jack Sparrow. Ne me tuez pas Jack !

Bref, revenons à HP, je dirai que je vais encore faire plus vite pour vous offrir la suite (je m'améliore hein ? lol) et que donc d'ici là vous pourrez réfléchir sur ce chapitre 24 dont je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu le terminer tellement j'étais pas à fond dedans… la honte. Ca va se voir, snif. En conclusion, et pour pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, je vous dis à bientôt !

Mille merci à **Aude2710** (tu as bien raison et je m'excuse d'être si longue. Je vous doit beaucoup parce que si je continue à vouloir m'améliorer c'est surtout pour ne pas décevoir les lecteurs. J'aimerais vraiment revenir à mon ancien rythme qui était de un chapitre par semaine, mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas facile. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier tous les trois semaines ou même deux, mais je vous promets de ne pas abandonner mes fics. Ça pas question ! Donc, patience, même si c'est dur - je suis aussi une lectrice de fic donc je comprends parfaitement - et de mon côté je vais tenter d'être moins paresseuse. Merci Aude !), **Rebecca-Black** (ouais, la nanny c'est la curiosité de cette fic, mdr), **Tite fille de lavaltrou **(et une autre voix pour Andrew, une ! C'est Drago qui va être jaloux donc faut pas le crier trop fort), **Als** (mais où est Mando ? Bah, je dirai qu'elle est très loin et ne risque pas de revenir avant d'avoir lu tous ces chapitres en retard. Et vu qu'elle est aussi tortue que moi, c'est pas demain la veille que vous la reverrez ici. Mais si tu cherches des commentaires rigolo, va sur sa fic de "Captain Tsubasa" et tu revivras nos conneries - et oui, moi je suis à jour dans la lecture de sa fic, donc je suis moins tortue que elle), **E **(Tu crois que je devrais virer cette fic vers "humour" ?), **Julie **(ah, ça pour être long, c'est long. Je me demande comment j'arrive à garder le rythme sur 20 pages... les reviews sans doute), Darkim de queen of konery (alors tout d'abord, tu te forces à lire le tome 6 et après je te dirai mon secret, lol. Ah on avis, vaut mieux pas que je remplace la JKR, ça donnerai un truc bizarre. Sinon, je suis étonnée et admirative face à ta patience. Allez, c'est quoi ton secret. Vas-y dis-le, je voudrais être comme toi. Fight pour ta fic ! Faut pas te laisser bloquer, je suis de tout coeur avec toi ! D'ailleurs, là je saute sur la table pour t'encourager et je sens que ma soeur va encore se dire que je suis pas nette comme fille... En tout cas, je te salue, la Queen of konery - trop mdr ton pseudo, au fait), **Dame Jessica **(et si ! JKR n'a rien dit mais Hermione, c'était une sale peste, mdr. Je sais pas mais je trouvais que la décrire comme ça, se serait marrant... Ne pas se préoccuper de la logique mais être influencée par le côté marrant, c'est vraiment pas pro, mais bon, c'est tout moi. Du moment que j'arrive à rester un peu crédible, mdr. Et oui, pour le "Doyle" ça vient de Conan Doyle, auteur que j'adore.. c'est un drôle d'hommage, lol), **Lil'Ashura **(tu seras prévenue, promis ! Et encore merci de la confiance que tu me témoignes - et dieu seul sait que j'en ai besoin. Bisous de mon ciel... nuageux de Paris, mais gros bisous depuis un coeur ensoleillé grâce à tes reviews), **Eluna** (j'imagine sans mal ton impatience, mdr. T'es pas la seule à te demander s'il y a une fin, mais je t'assure qu'il y en a une puisque la fic devrait se terminer un jour, disons que d'ici 30 ou 35 chapitres, tu sauras tout ! On t'a pas dit que les voyantes c'étaient des attrape-nigauds ? Et c'est moi, une mordue d'horoscope, qui dit ça ? pathétique. En tout cas, merci et PS : je suis allée un peu plus vite là ?), **Ptitkorrigane** (j'ai lu ta review avec attention et j'ai été très touchée par tes mots. Que tu me dises ce que tu aimes, que tu remarques que j'ai fais attention à la chronologie, ce sont des petites choses mais c'est important pour moi parce que mine de rien, c'est ce qui est le plus difficile ; parvenir à faire que la fiction arrive à coller à la réalité historique... Merci beaucoup !), **Darkdreamer** (ne me dis pas que tu as déjà eu envie de me trucider ? Je suis choquée ! Pourquoi tant de haine alors que je cherche juste à faire des fins de bâtard ? Ah, vraiment ! Je sais plus quoi faire pour vous plaire. Heureusement tu te rattrapes sur le "avec toi, on peut s'attendre à tout", c'est si joliment bien dit, mdr), **Miss-Pattison** (oui, fan d'histoire jusqu'au bout des ongles, lol ! Je crois t'avoir répondu pour ta recherche ? je sais plus...), **Etincelle de Vie** (j'arrive même à faire halluciner les gens, je suis trop forte ! Je devrais publier tous les 1 an et comme ça, je ferais halluciner encore plus. C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça), **Estelle** (Andrew toujours et encore, mais Drago remonte la corde !), **Nacao** ("même petit Andrew, remporte tous les suffrages... c'est quoi son secret bordel de merde !" se dit Drago en poignardant Andrew de son regard le plus glacial. Mdr !), **Pris** (fais comme à la maison : tutoyons-nous, voyons ! merci pour ce p'tit comm), **Ashkana**, **Laumie**, **LunDer**, **Lux**, **'Tite mione** (tuer son père ? ça se pourrait bien... je sais pas, j'ai pas encore trouvé la scène idéale qui puise accueillir une telle confrontation père-fils) **Ombre et Lumière **(j'aime bien tourner autour du pot pour me faire traiter de méchante, mdr. Allez, t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà le baiser, c'est pas rien, même si c'est peu... je vais devoir assurer pour leur véritable nuit de noce, tiens. Je suis pas sortie de l'auberge), **Twinzie** (alors le baiser ?) **Miss.S.Black **(vive Japan Expo ! donc tu y étais, je me demande où, lol), **Malfoy4ever **(voici celle à qui je dois le long résumé du début et j'espère qu'il aura servi, oui ? non ? bref, je vois pas ce que je pourrai faire de mieux. En tout cas, tu m'as obligée à relire certains chapitres que j'avais oubliés), **Jay** (j'ai raconté des conneries dans ma précédentes réponses ? Je m'en souviens plus, mais ravie qu'elle t'ait fais plaisir ! Est-ce que j'ai dévoilé le nom de l'espionne ou au moins répondu à une de tes questions ? ), **Valalyeste** (et oui, Mando et moi, on est synchro quand il s'agit de publier nos fics, mdr. Mais cette fois-ci, je serai plus rapide qu'elle), **Natalie** (mdr ! Qu'est-ce qu'une fan de Ron x Hermione vient faire ici, hein ? Bref, j'ai failli tomber de ma chaise quand j'ai lu les premières lignes puis finalement j'ai eu un large sourire. Un "respect" de l'ennemi, c'est un compliment qui tue ! Merci. Et en digne fan du couple Drago x Hermione, je te tire la langue, en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr), **Ewira** (t'inquiète, je t'assure que je l'abandonnerai pas cette fic) et **Lisalune**.

Ps : **Lyly **(merci pour cette formidable journée à Eurodisney ! Et merci pour ta générosité parce que vraiment y'en a pas deux comme toi. Cette petite fée Clochette, je la garderai comme un véritable symbole de notre amitié. Et en passant, il me faut l'adresse pour envoyer le cadeau à Ann-so !)

Bisous ! Je vous adore !


	25. Des promesses à tenir

Hello

On va directement aller dans le vif du sujet pour ne pas prendre plus de retard dans l'emploi du temps, lol. En cette rentrée (oui, je sais octobre ça sonne plus comme une rentrée tardive, lol), je vous offre de belles promesses. Normal, mois de décembre oblige (dans la fic et pas dans la réalité) on sent noël arriver et les espoirs avec. Pas étonnant donc que les persos s'en donnent à coeur joie dans les "je te promets". Bref, un chapitre qui réserve des moments de tendresse, des interrogations sur notre existence et des futurs adieux...

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 25 : Des promesses à tenir

Le visage extrêmement pâle, Drago referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, prenant ainsi congé de sa femme ou plutôt désertant à contrecoeur la scène où se jouait l'action.

Il haïssait cette règle selon laquelle un homme n'avait aucunement sa place parmi les femmes durant une naissance ou tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Bien qu'il eût été rassuré sur les compétences de la sage-femme, connue dans les environs comme étant une excellente accoucheuse - celle-ci avait été tirée du lit avant de traverser le village à la hâte, en compagnie de Rose -, Drago ne nourrissait aucune confiance en cette étrangère ; moldue qui plus est. Sur le coup de la panique, il n'avait pas songé qu'envoyer Hermione à Ste Mangouste aurait été préférable, mais encore fallait-il que son état (il ignorait encore les raisons de ces douleurs) le lui permît.

Se sachant condamné à subir cette longue et insupportable attente, il tira une chaise et s'installa. Inquiet et impuissant face au sort, son esprit finit par divaguer. Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à lui avouer ses pensées, un jour. Etait-il un père indigne comme le fut son propre père envers lui ? Que valaient alors toutes ses belles paroles ? Sa détermination quant à vouloir cet enfant malgré tout ?_ Mais je ne suis qu'un homme et la solution de facilitée est toujours celle qui séduit le commun de mortel._

« Drago ? »

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête ; il savait que l'angoisse qu'il ressentait n'était rien en comparaison de celle de cet homme qui avait déjà tant perdu par le passé.

- Drago, réitéra Andrew, l'obligeant ainsi à quitter ses réflexions interminables et douloureuses.

- C'est le bébé qui fait des siennes, mais je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'alarmer.

La voix se voulait détachée voire assurée afin de ne pas alarmer Andrew, plus qu'il ne fallait. Malheureusement cette belle assurance dont Drago avait toujours su user par le passé n'était plus qu'un doux et lointain souvenir.

- Si c'est ce que tu crois, pourquoi arbores-tu cet air accablé ?

- La vérité est qu'Hermione n'a pas été ménagée, ces derniers temps. Et c'est son corps qui se rebelle pour me faire comprendre que j'ai été un bien mauvais mari… Je voudrais tant l'entendre à cet instant, confessa-t-il faiblement. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lui éviter la douleur, pas plus que je ne peux lui garantir qu'elle ne perdra pas cet enfant... Pauvre petit qui avant même sa venue au monde sait ce qu'est une vie mouvementée ; pas étonnant vu de qui il descend... Je suis fatigué.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Drago redressa la tête.

Andrew ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient posés sur cette porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Hermione. Soudain, il pivota les talons et, sans un mot, il traversa le salon. Une fois devant la porte, il s'immobilisa.

- En aucun cas, tu ne dois baisser les bras ou montrer à Hermione que tu l'envisages. Ne faiblis pas, Drago. Promets-le moi.

- Andrew.

- Promets-le !

Bien que Désarçonné, Drago se garda de demander le pourquoi de cette subite requête qu'il devinait importante pour le jeune homme.

- Entendu.

- Dis-le. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu les protégeras sans jamais rien divulguer de tes inquiétudes.

- Je te promets de ne plus jamais faiblir.

Sur cette promesse faite, Andrew ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'apprêta à la refermer lorsque Drago l'interpella.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- La fameuse question avant que nous n'entrions dans l'auberge ? répliqua-t-il sans se retourner, alors que sa main se serrait plus fortement autour de la poignée de porte.

- Oui, celle-là. De quelle autre question crois-tu que je parlais ?

- Et bien celle où tu me demandais ma main en me promettant un amour éternel au-delà de la mort, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir la réponse mais... j'ai au moins retrouvé mon beau-frère à l'humour déplorable.

Le silence tomba.

- Je crois que Voldemort n'a jamais su ce qu'était le vrai sens d'une renaissance, affirma Andrew.

- Et tu le sais, toi ?

- Le jour venu, je le saurai sans aucun doute. Pour le moment, je le devine et au final... tu auras peut-être la réponse à ta question. Envoie Rose me chercher lorsque l'état d'Hermione s'améliorera.

Il referma la porte, sans un mot de plus, laissant Drago plus que perplexe. Il comprenait de moins en moins, Andrew.

OoO

Discernant le bruit de la porte grinçante, Drago se remit brusquement sur ses deux jambes. Le fracas de la chaise, se renversant sur le sol, se perdit dans les battements assourdissants de son coeur. La peur le tenaillait car il n'avait perçu jusque là aucun braillement d'un nourrisson.

Rose ressortit de la chambre à coucher. Les traits tirés par la fatigue, la robe froissée et quelque peu tâchée, des mèches collées sur son front - elle avait ôté son carré de tissu blanc de sa tête -, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi dépareillée. « Prenez bien soin d'elle » dit-elle, en passant à ses côtés. Et rien d'autre. Il tourna la tête, le temps de voir la nanny sortir.

Impatient de voir de ses propres yeux ce qui s'était joué dans cette pièce depuis deux longues heures, il dirigea ses pas, tel un automate, vers la chambre à coucher. La villageoise lavait ses mains dans une bassine pleine d'eau dans laquelle des chiffons blanc trempaient, ainsi que des linges sur lesquels il distingua des tâches de sang, mais nulle trace d'un enfant. Hermione avait-elle perdu leur bébé ? La question ne cessait de le hanter alors qu'il cherchait dans cette pièce, la trace d'un nouveau né emmitouflé dans ses langes ou celle d'un mort-né. Face à cette pensée macabre, il se raidit. Il se mordit la lèvre, se réprimandant intérieurement cette faiblesse. Après la promesse faite à Andrew, allait-il oser songer que cette mort était finalement un bien, un fabuleux contre-pied fait à Lucius et à son maître ?

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il glissa son regard vers le lit où reposait sa femme. Il aurait voulu que les courtines fussent davantage tirées pour apercevoir si un autre corps reposait près du sien, confirmant ses doutes concernant la viabilité du bébé. Déglutissant, il s'approcha de la couche alors que derrière lui, la porte se refermait sur la villageoise.

Ressentant sa présence, Hermione - qui jusqu'à maintenant semblait endormie - souleva les paupières. Elle bougea légèrement mais Drago, parvenue à ses côtés, la dissuada de remuer inutilement.

- Tu ne dois pas t'agiter de la sorte, lui reprocha-t-il.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, assura-t-elle. Juste un peu épuisée à cause du bébé...

Ramenant ainsi le sujet sur le plateau, Drago considéra l'autre côté du lit où il n'aperçut qu'un vide, un immense vide. Son visage se crispa.

- Le bébé, il...

- Disons qu'il s'accroche encore à son nid douillet, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Disant cela, elle écarta les dizaine de draps de son corps, révélant ainsi son ventre rond. Un four rire emporta subitement le Serpentard.

- Si seulement tu savais à quel point je me suis rongé les sangs, dit-il une fois calmé. J'ai cru que tu l'avais perdu.

- Pour que tu me reproches de ne pas être une bonne épouse, rétorqua-t-elle. Pas ques…

Sa phrase se perdit dans une grimace.

- Doucement, lui intima-t-il en l'obligeant à se rallonger. J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour cette nuit.

- Selon la villageoise le bébé risque de naître avant terme si je ne me ménage pas, et elle a donc conseillé que je demeure au lit. (Un voile de chagrin tomba sur son visage.) Elle ne comprend pas que ce qui me fatigue ce n'est ni les tâches ni les accidents, mais la pensée que je puisse perdre ceux qui me sont chers...

Rassuré, Drago posa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Subitement, elle lui saisit le bras.

- Je sais que je t'ai assez tourmenté pour ce soir mais... reste avec moi, près de moi et du bébé. Je pourrais oublier nos ennuis et imaginer que nous sommes une famille comme les autres.

S'agenouillant, Drago effleura la joue d'Hermione qui tressaillit sous le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

- Bien sûr que nous sommes une famille comme les autres, affirma-t-il. Disons que nous avons juste hérités de quelques petits soucis que nous devons impérativement résoudre pour ne pas les léguer à notre descendance.

- Et comment ? Je sais pertinemment que c'est cette enfant que je porte qui pose problème.

- Rien n'est bien compliqué. Figure-toi que j'ai un plan (Hermione sourcilla) : ton ami Potter jouera les chevaliers pour toi, mais malheureusement Andrew lui volera son cheval blanc et ira lui-même affronter Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il les assommera sous ses bêtises et nos ennemis finiront par demander grâce, face à ce mauvais pitre. Et au moment de lui remettre le titre de meilleur chevalier, j'apparaîtrai et ferai taire ton insupportable frère avec un bâillon pour qu'au final je sois le seul vainqueur. Le seul qui obtiendra les faveurs de la belle princesse. Que dis-tu de ce plan ? Il est parfait, n'est-ce pas ? (Il remarqua alors que les paupières de son épouse étaient closes.) Hermione ?

- Continue à me parler, pria-t-elle dans un murmure, sans ouvrir les yeux. Ta voix m'apaise.

- A ce point ? répliqua-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas. Je suis juste surpris de t'entendre dire que ma voix t'apaise, mais surtout soulagé... C'est un miracle, ajouta-t-il la voix brisée.

- Il faut toujours croire aux miracles. Il y a des mois de cela, je ne pensais pas pouvoir me recueillir sur les tombes de mes vrais parents.

- Et où se trouvent-elles ?

- Derrière la petite chapelle. Rose m'y a emmenée après votre départ... Parle-moi encore, Drago.

Sa main chercha celle du Serpentard et la trouva. Tendrement, celui-ci ramena les frêles doigts à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

- Dès demain, nous irons à Ste Mangouste pour avoir un meilleur diagnostique. Je veux m'assurer que plus rien ne gâchera cette fin de grossesse. Ensuite, si ton état le permet, je te mènerai là où tu le désireras, n'importe où. Mais je te pousserai à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec tous ces derniers évènements, nous avons oublié noël. Tu sais qu'il neige déjà dans le monde des sorciers ? C'est très beau à regarder et je suis certain que tu t'extasieras de ce spectacle. C'est typique d'un Gryffondor que de s'extasier pour un rien. Et puis, nous pourrions finir la journée devant la cheminée, blottis l'un contre l'autre et (il la considéra, heureux) tu dormiras sans me prévenir, comme maintenant... comme je souhaiterais que tu le fasses chaque nuit, éternellement.

Il se pencha sur sa femme et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Même si elle était dans un autre monde, celui du rêve, même si elle semblait lointaine en cet instant, même si ce sommeil les empêchait de s'unir, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de celle qui en cette minute murmurait son nom.

- Si je ne suis ni un ange ni celui qui t'était promis par les étoiles, je resterai ton gardien le plus sûr et le plus fort parce que je t... (il posa une main sur son ventre) parce que je _vous_ aime. Je promets de vous aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

OoO

Alors qu'il étouffait un sanglot, la lettre qu'il tenait chiffonnée glissa de ses doigts. La tête inclinée en arrière, il posa ses bras de part et d'autre des rebords de la bassine avant de fermer les paupières. Même dans son bain, les nuages noirs le pourchassaient, déchargeant leurs eaux troubles sur lui. Ce chagrin il ne pouvait le dévoiler à sa soeur pour ne pas l'accabler davantage, elle qui endurait tellement. Mais même avec elle à ses côtés, il se savait seul. Le dernier mâle de sa lignée et le dernier maudit. _Il y a forcément une lumière au bout de ce tunnel..._

Dans le silence de sa chambre - anciennement celle de ses parents -, il avait l'impression de revivre son ancienne solitude durant laquelle des dizaines de masques blafards dansaient autour de lui. Il ne cessait de tourner et de retourner la même question dans son esprit, alors que les minutes s'écoulaient. _La petite soeur avait raison_, songea-t-il amer, _mon épée seule ne me servira pas... _

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Une voix intérieure lui rappela ce qu'il avait eu, ce qui avait conduit au chaos, ce qu'il récupérait après tant d'années. La vie. La mort. Toujours un même cycle éternel, sacré que nul ne peut briser - _pas même Voldemort_, songea-t-il.

Son coeur se rétrécit.

_L'enfance est derrière nous, nous sommes adultes aujourd'hui et je vois à quel point la vie coule si vite entre nos mains... J'ai perdu ma petite soeur et j'ai retrouvé une femme qui va donner la vie. Qu'est-ce qui me pousse de l'avant, désormais ? Apaiser les miens, ce que je n'ai pas pu faire par le passé, aujourd'hui…_

« Je veux juste un répit… », souffla-t-il tout en sortant de son bain.

Doutant de parvenir à s'endormir, il se rhabilla puis sortit de la chambre pour s'aventurer dans les corridors sombres du château. Ses pas le menèrent hors des murs de pierres. Il frissonna lorsque le vent de ce mois de décembre s'immisça entre ses mèches encore humides. Machinalement, il marcha en direction de la petite chapelle, là où ses parents avaient échangé leurs voeux et où ils avaient reçu les derniers sacrements. Il se demanda si Rose avait mené Hermione jusqu'ici.

Il poussa la lourde porte puis pénétra dans le sanctuaire sacré, illuminé par les cierges. Il s'en étonna, mais en voyant la personne prostrée devant l'autel et qui priait silencieusement, il comprit à qui il devait ces illuminations. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la chapelle silencieuse alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de la pieuse qui ne se retourna à aucun moment.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être au train de dormir, Rose, dit-il en s'arrêtant près d'elle.

- Comment pourrais-je m'endormir après ce que vous m'avez appris ? Et dire que je pensais que cette lettre ne pouvait annoncer qu'une bonne nouvelle.

Il serra les poings à l'évocation de cette missive arrivée durant la journée et que Rose lui avait remise à leur retour de l'auberge. La gorge sèche, il fixa la croix devant lui.

- La mort est inéluctable mais pourquoi semble-t-il si proche des miens ? Pourquoi avons-nous été maudits de la sorte ? Est-ce parce que le sang du père a souillé les mains d'un fils pour que nous le soyons, ou est-ce une punition divine parce que nous sommes sorciers ? Dans les deux cas, Dieu ne devrait-il pas se montrer clément et accepter de nous absoudre ? Ou bien est-il si rancunier qu'il nous tient encore querelle ?

- C'est un blasphème que de dire cela, messire Andrew !

- Alors pourquoi ? tonna-t-il. Pourquoi me prend-t-il autant ? Que cherche-t-il ? A éteindre totalement la lignée des Kelsey et celle des Denfield ? Il n'est pas loin puisqu'il ne demeure plus que moi et ma soeur... Kelsey, Denfield, Malefoy, Moldu ou Sorcier, ne sommes nous pas semblables ? L'amour qui nous unie devrait faire cesser la haine et non l'engendrer... Si cette mésalliance passée a causé notre perte, quel acte nous apportera la clémence de Dieu ?

- Votre foi.

- Ma foi ? Elle ne tient plus qu'à un fil... Si je devais perdre encore, la foi ne serait plus en moi.

Il détourna les yeux de la croix puis rebroussa chemin.

- Les miracles existent, insista Rose alors qu'Andrew était à quelques mètres de la porte. Sans cela, vous n'auriez pas pu retrouver notre Emma. Un autre miracle s'accomplira. Priez et ayez foi.

- Prier ? Aux yeux de l'église, ne suis-je pas un hérétique pour avoir usé de la magie ?

Un soupir de la nanny suivit cette phrase.

Son coeur n'était plus qu'un organe qu'il regrettait presque de posséder tant la douleur qu'il ressentait lui était insupportable. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son oncle fût aussi loyal envers Edouard ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se blessât ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa tante fût aussi entêtée au point de prendre de tels risques ?

Il poussa un long soupir et porta un regard autour de lui.

La neige recouvrait peu à peu le paysage ; pureté immaculée, innocence d'une nuit que le jour et ses atrocités viendront souiller. Verrait-il un matin où l'horizon ne se teindrait pas en rouge ?

Il ferma les yeux durant un instant puis, après avoir profondément inspiré et expiré, il les rouvrit et retourna dans le château.

Il s'installa derrière sa table, prit un parchemin dans un des tiroir puis plongea sa plume dans l'encrier. Bien que sa main tremblât légèrement, il ne prit à aucun moment le temps de calmer ses nerfs, ne reposant la plume qu'une fois ses mots transcrits sur le papier. Consciencieusement, il scella la lettre avec la cire rouge puis la considéra longuement. _Si le temps nous éloigne alors... Ainsi soit-il._ Il la plongea ensuite dans son tiroir avant de s'avachir sur sa chaise. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le sommeil daigna l'emporter.

OoO

En silence, Hermione s'éveilla au contact de cette chaleur, autre que la sienne, qui l'enveloppait. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent en même moment où se peignait, sous ses yeux, une ravissante toile.

Il était près d'elle. Drago Malefoy, celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer reposait, sans crainte, à ses côtés. Doucement, pour ne pas l'éveiller, elle se plaça légèrement sur son flanc droit. _Nous en avons fait du chemin pour parvenir à ce résultat_, se dit-elle tout en écartant quelques mèches de son visage.

Elle tenta d'imaginer Harry à la place de Drago mais elle n'y parvint pas. Pourtant, cela aurait dû être ainsi et pas autrement, selon la voyante. Ce bras posé en travers de sa taille, cette jambe qui frôlait la sienne, ce souffle qui caressait sa peau, tout cela aurait dû appartenir à Harry ; étrangement elle se réjouissait que la réalité fût différente. Elle se réjouissait de savoir que celui qui la protégeait des griffes du froid fût Drago et nul autre.

Celui se réveilla. Elle prit un air désolé, croyant qu'elle était coupable de son réveil.

- Te sens-tu mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, non... Je t'assure que non.

Il se rassit et la contempla. Ses longs cheveux baignaient son dos, et sa chemise légère, presque transparente, ne la rendait que désirable.

- Peut-être qu'un petit massage te ferait du bien, proposa-t-il.

- Je t'assure que...

- Juste un massage. Tu ne voudrais surtout pas que ton mari larmoie sur son pauvre sort de moine ?

- Tu es un homme perfide.

- Quel beau compliment venant d'une Gryffondor ! Viens donc ici.

Docile, elle lui tourna le dos.

Il fit glisser son vêtement, révélant la peau rosée de son dos - bien moins que ses joues qui s'empourprèrent. Hermione frémit au contact du froid sur sa peau dénudée.

- Je vais te paraître folle, mais j'en viens à remercier ton père d'avoir abusé du destin pour me forcer à te rencontrer.

- Je vais profiter de ta visite à Ste Mangouste pour t'interner.

- Je suis sérieuse, Drago. Je me dis que sans lui, je ne serais pas là entre tes bras et...

- Ne donne pas davantage de crédits aux agissements de Lucius, coupa-t-il sèchement. Oublie même qu'il existe, comme je le fais.

- Drago !

- Qu'il aille se faire pendre... avec la corde que j'aurais préparée pour lui.

- C'est ton père, argua-t-elle.

- Et il veut sacrifier mon enfant pour son maître, rétorqua-t-il.

- Penses-tu à ta mère ?

Il passa ses mains sur les épaules de la Gryffondor.

- J'y pense...

- Même si Lucius n'est pas parfait, il est son mari. Et elle l'aime. Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira lorsqu'elle apprendra que son fils veut tuer son amour ?

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis.

- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle en pivotant la tête.

- Tu ne dois pas t'agiter, n'oublie pas le bébé.

- La faute à qui si je hurle ? Tu...

Désarçonnée par le geste de Drago, Hermione posa ses mains sur celles qui entouraient chacun de ses seins. Sous la caresse de ses doigts, la pointe de ses tétons durcit. Ce contact lui procurait d'étranges sensations, surtout un manque qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir. La bouche de Drago captura une parcelle de sa peau qu'elle sentit brûler.

- Drago, souffla-t-elle confuse. Depuis que tu m'as prise, (il stoppa ses gestes) as-tu partagé une autre couche que la mienne ?

- Te tromper, j'en ai eu l'occasion... et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas totalement indifférent à certaine. Mais c'est ta peau que je veux contre la mienne et c'est en toi que je veux plonger.

Cette déclaration eut le mérite de la faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, à moins que ce ne fût la faute aux mains qui courraient entre ses cuisses. Elle ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur ces caresses que lui prodiguait Drago. Les battements de son cœur, affolé par cette découverte, se répercutaient dans tout son corps qui se tordait d'excitation. Elle poussa un soupir mécontenté lorsque les doigts quittèrent sa chair intérieure pour revenir titiller ses tétons durcis.

- Enfin apaisée ? demanda-t-il, espiègle.

- Non ! Tu m'as troublée !

- Troublée ou... excitée ?

- L'amour, qu'il soit physique ou pas, a toujours deux visages quand il s'agit de toi. Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce qu'en moi a toujours cohabité deux Drago. Mais la meilleure partie est enfin revenue à la surface grâce à toi.

- Le jour où mon état le permettra, me feras-tu oublier cette première fois ?

- Ce ne sera plus qu'un cauchemar que tu ne feras plus, promit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

OoO

Après une attente de près de deux heures, Drago et Hermione se décidèrent finalement à retourner chez les sorciers, sans Andrew. Son absence provoqua maintes interrogations que Drago aurait souhaité atténuer chez sa femme. Ces inquiétudes ne pouvaient que nuire à son état. Mais il fallait avouer que la brusque disparition d'Andrew était plus qu'étrange - il n'avait laissé aucun mot derrière lui pour les avertir -, et cela était d'autant plus troublant qu'aucun membre de la maisonnée ne l'avait vu depuis sa rencontre avec Rose dans la petite chapelle. Afin de pousser Hermione à se départir de ses craintes, il avait évoqué la possibilité que son diable de beau-frère les avait devancés, et que celui-ci devait en ce moment même irriter Potter. Même si Hermione avait paru peu convaincu de cette éventualité, elle n'avait pas osé la remettre en doute - sachant que son mari nourrissait deux fois plus d'angoisse, à son sujet et celui de son frère.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à force d'attendre, Drago avait fini par juger que la santé d'Hermione passait avant tout. Dès qu'il mettrait la main sur Andrew, il s'assurerait que ce dernier ne leur causerait plus pareille frayeur. Il aidait sa femme à vêtir son manteau quand Rose, qui depuis un moment ne cessait de tordre nerveusement ses doigts, l'interpella :

« Messire, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous... en privé ? » rajouta-t-elle, en voyant l'intérêt d'Hermione. Drago acquiesça, devinant les sermons dont la nanny allait l'abreuvoir. Il pria sa femme de l'attendre et sortit du salon. « De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il à Rose qui se tenait, tel un piquet, devant lui. Celle-ci lui saisit brusquement le bras et le traîna derrière elle, jusqu'au bout du couloir. Là, elle s'immobilisa et fit face au Serpentard.

- Je connais ma p'tite Emma, expliqua-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, elle n'aurait pas hésité à coller son oreille contre la porte pour écouter notre conversation.

Spontanément, Drago jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre extrémité du couloir et il lui sembla qu'une tête venait de disparaître à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je comprends, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Je vous écoute.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire concerne messire Andrew, dévoila-t-elle à voix basse.

- Vous savez donc où il se trouve ? s'enquit-il, soulagé de ne pas subir les sermons de Rose.

- Nenni. En revanche, ce que je puis vous dire est qu'il m'a semblé extrêmement tourmenté, dans la chapelle.

- Je l'ai également senti.

- Promettez-moi de veiller sur lui, comme sur sa soeur. Si lady Emma est moins secrète, il n'en est pas de même pour messire Andrew. Il a passé tant d'années à penser aux siens qu'il a oublié de penser à lui. Et si le danger guette l'un de ses proches, je sais qu'il ruminera toutes sortes de mauvaises pensées. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit en cet instant en train de chercher une solution pour sauver notre Emma. Et Dieu seul sait quelle solution ! Je vous en prie, tentez de savoir ce qu'il ourdit.

- Je tenterai de le faire parler, mais je ne vous garantie rien.

- Merci.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago tourna les talons. « Veillez bien sur eux ! » lança la nanny. Le Serpentard fit un simple geste de la main pour accepter cette demande.

Il rouvrit la porte mais à peine eut-t-il pénétré dans le salon qu'une Gryffondor lui tomba dessus.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Tu es bien curieuse, releva-t-il.

- Je te somme de parler !

- Et si je refuse ? avança-t-il, joueur.

Les lèvres pincées, elle le foudroya du regard ; il semblait décidé à garder le silence. Pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle saurait ce que Rose lui avait dit.

OoO

En cette fin de matinée, ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Ils dirigèrent leurs pas vers le service des maternités, bras dessus bras dessous.

- Comptes-tu garder le silence encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils montaient les marches.

- Aussi longtemps que mon mari aura des secrets pour moi.

- Puisque je te dis que...

- Non, l'interrompit-elle. Inutile de poursuivre cette discussion infructueuse. Et puis, je me désintéresse totalement de vos conversations, mon époux.

- Vraiment ?

- Assurément.

_Elle n'en pense pas un mot_, songea-t-il dépité alors qu'ils s'introduisaient dans une salle. Tout y était calme jusqu'à ce qu'une voix tonitruante brisât la sérénité des lieux. « Quelle idée a-t-elle eu de partir aussi précipitamment ? Je vais finir par clôturer les accès de ce service ! » ajouta-t-elle tout aussi puissamment. La femme, les traits sévères, bien en chair dans une robe verte semblable à celles que portaient les sorciers et sorcières qui passaient d'un malade à un autre, se retourna - comme sous une impulsion - et porta son regard inquisiteur sur le couple. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait. Elle s'immobilisa devant eux.

- Un problème avec votre enfant, je suppose, tonna-t-elle. Suivez-moi.

_Très chaleureuse comme femme_, pensa Drago alors que la brune potelée s'éloignait.

- Elle ne peut tout de même pas être une guérisseuse, murmura-t-il à Hermione. Elle serait beaucoup mieux en redoutable Auror.

- Je ne donne pas chère de ta peau si je lui dévoilais tes grossières paroles, menaça Hermione.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Contrairement à toi, je ne fais de secrets à personne.

- Je savais que tu étais rancunière, mais à ce point-là !

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Oh, que si !

- Alors les deux tourtereaux, faut-il que je vienne vous chercher par la peau des fesses ?

Sous le coup de cette menace, ils rejoignirent la guérisseuse dans une vaste pièce où étaient agencés des lits, de part et d'autre, de celle-ci. Des draps blancs entouraient chacun de ces meubles, faisant ainsi office de murs. Ils traversèrent l'allée jusqu'au fond de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre.

- Vous allez vous allonger, lady... ?

- Hermione Malefoy.

- Veuillez m'excuser un instant.

Soucieux, Drago suivit des yeux la brune. Celle-ci fit appeler un guérisseur.

- Vivement que nous partions d'ici, dit-il en détournant les yeux des deux médecins.

- Déjà mal à l'aise, railla-t-elle. En plus d'être cachottiers, les Serpentard tournent vite de l'oeil.

- Entendu ! Si tu tiens tant que cela à savoir et bien sache que Rose m'a demandé de veiller sur ton frère.

- Etait-ce si difficile à dire ?

- Je ne tiendrai jamais une vie, soupira-t-il.

- Mais si ! garantit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Tu t'habitueras vite à moi.

Il sourit.

Des minutes plus tard, la guérisseuse revint. Elle s'installa près d'Hermione et la pria de l'informer des troubles qu'elle ressentait. Au moment où la brune invita sa patiente à se dévêtir, afin qu'elle pût examiner son ventre, cette dernière congédia son époux. « Je refuse que tu me vois dans une position inconvenante » se justifia-t-elle lorsqu'il se permit d'émettre une réserve.

Constatant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à raisonner sa femme, Drago, les épaules affalées, prit congé des deux femmes. _Je m'inquiète réellement pour sa santé et celle du bébé_, fulmina-t-il, _et elle... Elle se préoccupe uniquement de sa pudeur ! Les femmes, je vous jure ! _Et pour une fois, Andrew n'était pas présent pour l'approuver. _Cet idiot n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui._

Pourtant sa colère céda rapidement face à sa nervosité. Anxieux - il échafaudait milles et unes catastrophes concernant le bébé - il arpenta les couloirs de l'hôpital, croisant des malades ainsi que leurs familles. Il s'arrêta devant la balustrade qui donnait sur le hall et ses grands escaliers. D'un air morose, il contempla cette petite foule qui allaient et venaient, _comme la vie_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Une vie faite de rencontres, des allés et venues, des surprises, des regrets, des retrouvailles, des départs sans retour... _Un cycle perpétuel_, se dit-il. _La vie continuera toujours, même après moi, même sans mes proches... et si je souffre d'une disparition, cela ne sera-t-il qu'une peine parmi d'autres ?_ A l'étage supérieur, des couples pleuraient de joie tandis qu'à l'étage inférieur, ces pleurs se transformaient en lamentation. _Est-ce dire qu'une vie en remplace une autre ? _pensa-t-il amer.

Les minutes se firent longues, à son plus grand regret. Son regard ne cessait de se porter sur la grande pendule, quasiment toutes les deux secondes.

- Quel hasard de tomber sur un fuyard ?

Le ton cynique lui hérissa les poils. Par Merlin ! Que faisait-_il_ ici ? Lentement, il pivota la tête et aperçut le sourire narquois que l'homme affichait, telle une éclatante victoire. _Que je prenne soin d'Hermione, c'est ce qu'il attend puisque le bébé lui est utile. Plus je protège ma femme, plus il est assuré de voir revenir son maître_, songea-t-il. Son impuissance face à cette tragédie, lui donna des envies de meurtres. Il aurait tant souhaité lui sauter à la gorge, mais la présence de la blonde et froide lady l'en empêcha.

- Que deviens-tu, Drago ?

Voyant que son fils gardait la mâchoire serrée, Narcissa prit le relais.

- Comment vas-tu, Drago ?

- Bien, comme vous pouvez le constater.

- Et ta chère épouse ?

- Vous voudriez que je vous rassure sur l'état d'une Gryffondor, Lucius ? Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous savoir qu'elle est ici parce qu'elle a perdu notre enfant... (le visage de Lucius demeura neutre, tandis que celui de Narcissa se marqua par la gravité) mais ne serait-ce pas plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour vous, me tromperais-je, _père_ ?

- Ne plaisante pas sur un tel sujet, le réprimanda sa mère, outrée.

- Drago !

Il se retourna vivement et aperçut au bout de la galerie, Hermione. Sans remords, il abandonna ses parents. Sans un mot, il couvrit à grands pas la distance qui le séparait de sa femme.

- Que font-ils ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je l'ignore mais puisque tu es prête, partons.

- Drago, surtout prend bien soin de ta femme, mais surtout du bébé !

Brusquement, le jeune homme pivota sur ses talons et s'élança furieusement sur Lucius. Le poing levé, il le prit de court en le frappant brutalement au visage.

- Par Merlin ! Qu'as-tu fais, Drago ? s'horrifia Narcissa.

Le fringant Lucius Malefoy, qui était parvenu à ne pas perdre l'équilibre, porta son mouchoir à son nez blessé, faisant rougir le tissu blanc.

- Vous pensiez que je n'oserais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy, un fils qui vous a tant déçu, serait-il capable de faire contre vous ? s'énerva-t-il. Je me ferai désormais un plaisir de vous détruire si vous mettez ma famille en péril ! Vous entendez Lucius ? Je vous tuerai sans états d'âme, si vous ou votre maître tentez quoi que ce soit contre ma femme et mon enfant !

- Drago !

- Si vous aimez votre époux, mère, faites en sorte de lui redonner un peu de bon sens. Qu'il oublie ses desseins macabres.

Et sur ce, il leur tourna le dos. Un éclat de rire le poursuivit alors qu'il avançait vers Hermione.

- Tes menaces sont celles d'un jeune loup qui tente de préserver, avec maladresse, sa maigre meute. Sache que contre un ennemi plus aguerri, tu ne vaux rien. Débats-toi autant qu'il te sied, rien ne déchirera cette toile qui t'emprisonne.

Les badauds qui s'étaient, depuis un certain moment, arrêtés pour observer cette dispute familiale chuchotèrent sur le passage de Drago. Celui-ci saisit le bras de sa femme et, en silence, ils redescendirent les marches, et passèrent les portes de l'hôpital, se retrouvant comme à leur arrivée devant la devanture miteuse d'une taverne qui semblait fermée depuis de siècles.

Le souffle froid du vent eut au moins le mérite de refroidir la colère du Serpentard - preuve était que la pression de ses doigts autour du bras d'Hermione s'atténua.

- Tu as frappé ton père.

- Oui et alors ?

Elle considéra Drago puis songea que le garçon qui autrefois buvait et exécutait les paroles de son père se perdait au profit d'un homme à l'esprit indépendant. Et cela la rendait plus que fière ; leurs enfants seraient fières de leur père. _Depuis quand ai-je ce désir de vouloir plusieurs enfants ? _se demanda-t-elle. Elle rit de ce désir de maternité.

- Est-ce de moi dont tu ris ?

- Non, pas de toi... Toi, tu as été parfait. Tu viens de me prouver que l'enfant a cédé la place à un homme dont je peux entièrement me fier.

Heureuse, elle l'enlaça.

- Que t'as dit la guérisseuse ?

- Elle a confirmé les dires de celle qui m'a examiné au château. Elle m'a donné une potion infecte que je déconseillerai à toutes les femmes, et m'a ensuite conseillé d'éviter tout surmenage ces prochains moins, si je ne tiens pas à accoucher avant terme. C'est que le petit diable est impatient de voir la tête de son papa. Espérons qu'il n'aura pas la même idée que toi.

- Laquelle ?

- Te frapper, pardi !

Il lui pinça le bout de son nez, ce qui irrita la jeune femme. Boudeuse, elle s'écarta de lui.

- Et si nous allions flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse, si ton état le permet bien sûr.

- Allons-y ! s'écria-t-elle en tirant sur sa manche, telle une petite fille.

- C'est tout de même dommage.

- Quoi donc ?

- Andrew m'aurait craint s'il m'avait vu cogner sur mon père.

- A mon humble avis, mon époux, Drew vous aurait plutôt reproché d'avoir combattu devant des femmes. Un chevalier combat son honneur loin des yeux de la gent féminine.

- Alors, il vaut mieux ne rien lui révéler ou je passerai le restant de mes jours à être la risée des chevaliers.

- Je n'ai guère pour habitude de cacher quoi que ce soit d'important aux autres.

- Même si j'achetais ton silence avec un rubis ?

Son doigt tapotant ses lèvres, elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Une émeraude me conviendrait bien mieux.

- Entendu, une émeraude pour lady Malefoy.

- Marché conclu !

- Ah, les femmes et leur satanée cupidité !

- Ah, les hommes et leur maudite fierté !

Il sourit alors qu'Hermione passait son bras sous le sien.

- Tu sais, Drago, reprit-elle plus gravement, je n'approuve pas ton coup de poing même si, il est vrai, il était mérité. Lucius demeure tout de même ton père, celui à qui tu dois la vie... Promets-moi de ne pas recommencer.

- Pourquoi une promesse ? Tu crains toujours que je commette un parricide ?

- Promets-le !

- Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Tu es énervant. Je suis là, j'aurais pu mieux viser que toi.

- Ma femme va-t-elle m'apprendre à frapper ?

- Si tu le demandes gentiment, j'accepterai avec plaisir.

OoO

- Etes-vous satisfait ? Votre fils vient de vous renier, à son tour, devant un parterre de badauds !

- Croyez-vous que cette perte soit un mal pour moi ?

- Lucius...

- Cessez de me rabattre les oreilles sur votre fils ! En me tournant le dos, il m'a humilié devant celui que je sers, il a déshonoré notre nom en s'acoquinant à de vulgaires sorciers et il m'a blessé en me portant ce coup. Votre fils n'est qu'un lâche et un ingrat qui mériterait la mort, après tout ce que je lui ai donné !

- Que lui avez-vous donné ? Une maison sans chaleur et sans amour ? L'image d'un père cruel envers les autres et indifférent à son sort ? Un homme sans foi ni loi, dont les espérances sont calquées sur ceux d'un autre ? Vous êtes devenu tout ce que Drago déteste, Lucius, vous êtes devenu un monstre à...

La gifle qu'elle reçut la pétrifia. Déconcertée, Narcissa fixa son époux. Ce dernier fulminait de rage.

- Avant d'être une mère pour ce traître, vous êtes ma femme ! Et jamais je ne tolèrerai que vous me rabaissiez en paroles même pour cautionner les agissements de votre fils ! Est-ce entendu, Narcissa ?

Piteusement, elle acquiesça de la tête.

- Bien, rentrons. Nous serons, de toute façon, avertis s'ils revenaient.

- Lucius...

- Oui ?

- Offrirez-vous réellement ce nouveau-né ?

- Sans aucun regret, ni aucun remords.

_Il sait quelle importance cet enfant a aux yeux de Drago et pourtant..._,pensa-t-elle, attristée. Elle soupira. _Il est en train de creuser la tombe d'un Malefoy... Lequel ? _Son coeur s'étreignit devant l'évidence.

OoO

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir conduit jusqu'à lui.

- Disons que j'ai accepté de vous y conduire par amitié pour Hermione.

Dobby posa le plateau contenant des cookies ainsi que des tasses de thé puis disparut. Harry servit son invité qui garda sa tasse dans la main, observant le fond.

- Vous devriez lui offrir des bas assortis à cet elfe de maison, releva Andrew.

- Hélas, c'est sa façon de les porter.

- Je vois...

- Vous avez l'air moins préoccupé qu'à votre arrivée ici. Dumbledore aurait-il répondu à vos inquiétudes ?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire.

- Serait-ce indiscret que de vous demander quel était la raison de votre visite ?

- Elle est mal à propos, trancha-t-il. Et c'est pour cela que je vous demanderai de vous taire sur mon entretien avec Dumbledore. Ni ma soeur ni son mari ne doivent l'apprendre.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Cessez vos questions et promettez-le moi !

- Bien, je vous le promets.

Rassuré, Andrew se plongea dans le silence.

- Votre thé va finir par refroidir.

- Le froid n'est pas si désagréable si on sait l'appréhender.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Harry tu es... là, termina Ron, étonné de la présence de Kelsey. Que fait-il ici, _lui_ ?

- « Lui » a un nom, rétorqua Andrew, en reposant sa tasse.

- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais il semblerait que je l'ai oublié.

- En revanche, je ne risque pas d'oublier le vôtre. Weasel, est cela ?

Ron vira au rouge.

- Weasley ! Mon nom est Ron Weasley !

- Ne me demandez pas de me souvenir de votre nom alors que le mien, de votre propre aveu, vous est inconnu, railla-t-il.

- Ecoutez vous deux, intervint Harry, je ne tiens pas à passer ces prochaines semaines au milieu de vos rixes.

- Les prochaines semaines ? releva Ron. Que dois-je comprendre ?

- Que vous aurez la chance de me croiser plus que rarement. Potter nous a offert le gîte ainsi que le couvert.

- Nous ? s'étrangla le roux.

- Oui, nous. Moi, commença-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, ma soeur et bien évidemment son époux.

- Malefoy ! Tu as permis à Malefoy de s'établir ici ! s'horrifia-t-il. Par Merlin ! Serais-tu tombé sur la tête, Harry ? Inviter Malefoy, c'est inviter le vice !

- Weasley, n'oubliez pas qu'une certaine Gryffondor que vous adorez attend un Malefoy. Vos paroles lui causeraient un grand chagrin, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Harry finit par prendre Ron à part afin de lui éclaircir la situation. Un manège d'expressions les plus diverses les unes que les autres étirèrent le visage du roux. Lorsque Harry eut terminé ses explications, Ron considéra l'homme, assis sur le canapé, le dos voûté.

- Cette histoire lui pèse plus qu'à nous.

- C'est pour cela que je te demande de ne pas lui causer de torts.

- Moi ? s'exclama-t-il. Lui causer des torts ? C'est lui qui me cherche querelles.

- De grâce, ignore-le, tout comme il te faudra ignorer les paroles de Malefoy.

Dépité, Ron soupira.

- J'imagine que c'est indispensable pour ne pas irriter Hermione.

- Exact.

Ron soupira de plus belle. _Mon cauchemar débute, _pensa-t-il Et comme si le destin l'approuvait, ils entendirent les sabots des cheveux. Ron traversa le salon pour se poster devant la fenêtre. « C'est Hermione ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme vêtue d'un manteau bleu doublé d'hermine.

- Bonjour ! s'écria-t-elle, même si le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se plier sous le poids de la nuit.

- Hermione, tu es ravissante ! la complimenta Ron en lui prenant les mains. Quoique un peu pâlotte dirait ma mère

- Merci, Ron. Tu sembles également bien portant.

- Weasley ôte tes salles pattes de sur ma femme, veux-tu ? gronda une voix sur le seuil de la porte.

Là se trouvait un homme, en l'occurrence Drago Malefoy, qui faisait office de porteur. Les bras chargés de paquets, il avait du mal à ne pas chanceler sous leur poids.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- De toutes les boutiques sorcières de Londres, maugréa le Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, objecta Hermione. Nous en avons juste visité une vingtaine.

- C'est ce que je disais : _toutes_ les boutiques ! Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de m'aider.

Harry s'avança, prêt à le décharger des achats de son amie.

- Non, je parlais des paquets qui sont demeurés dans le chariot.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils en se fixant, incrédules, la Gryffondor.

- Le premier qui osera émettre la moindre réflexion périra par les flammes, menaça Hermione.

- Je vais chercher tes paquets, décréta Harry après avoir toussé.

Le départ de ce dernier provoqua un silence qui gêna Ron. Il était désormais la seule cible des railleries de Kelsey et de Malefoy.

- Je vais aider Harry, s'écria-t-il en sortant du salon, presque en courant.

- Trois serviteurs à toi seule. Tu sais y faire, soeurette.

Hermione, ainsi que Drago, prirent enfin conscience de la présence d'Andrew. Celui-ci se releva du canapé et entreprit d'alléger les bras de son beau-frère.

- Que fais-tu ici, Drew ?

- N'est-ce pas notre nouvelle demeure ?

- Oui, mais depuis ce matin nous étions morts d'inquiétudes à ton sujet. Tu aurais tout de même pu nous avertir au lieu de t'absenter sans un mot, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- J'avais quelques affaires à régler avant de disparaître de chez les moldus, expliqua-t-il en déposant les paquets sur le canapé. De toute façon, ma présence aurait été importune. Je suppose que vous avez passé une agréable journée en couple.

- Agréable, je me le demande, soupira Drago en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as proposé cette sortie ? argumenta Hermione en prenant place sur les genoux de son mari puis en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi dépensière.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles voir un Malefoy en haillon, je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai été dépensière. Remercie-moi d'être une épouse et une mère bienveillante.

- J'abandonne...

Face à cette bataille si facilement remportée par Hermione, Andrew éclata de rire. Elle était bel et bien devenue la femme que leur père avait prédit : érudite et sachant habillement mener les hommes par le bout du nez.

OoO

« Déambuler dans les galeries du château de Potter... c'est la fin de tout », soupira-t-il. Si Hermione se sentait à l'aise entre les murs de cette bâtisse, il n'en était pas de même pour lui. Il ne supporterait pas longtemps cette cohabitation forcée.

Le dîner avait paru interminable. D'un côté, lui et Andrew, de l'autre Potter et Weasley, et à la place d'honneur, sa douce épouse qui avait officié en tant que médiateur avec une efficacité déconcertante. Si tous les repas se déroulaient ainsi, les trois mois à venir seraient longs, très long.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, y frappa deux coups puis l'ouvrit. La flamme du bougeoir, déposé sur le secrétaire agencé près du lit, dévoila le corps allongé sur le matelas. Le bras levé, l'homme observait le pendentif qui pendait devant ses yeux.

- Je te dérange, Andrew ? demanda-t-il en traversant la pièce.

- Si tu te préoccupais de cela, tu aurais attendu que je te permette d'entrer. Installe-toi.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, souleva-t-il en s'appuyant contre le secrétaire.

- De la fatigue, rien de plus.

- N'est-ce pas le pendentif d'Hermione que tu tiens dans la main ?

Aussitôt, Andrew le serra entre ses doigts, l'ôtant à la vue du Serpentard.

- Non, c'est le mien. Rappelle-toi, je t'en avais parlé lors de notre rencontre.

- Il y a donc deux Ouroboros ?

- Non. Ce n'est qu'une copie de l'original que porte ma sœur ; à ce que l'on m'a dit.

- Qui t'a dit cela ?

- Un vieil homme à lunette.

- Vaste description...

- C'est la seule que je puisse te donner.

Le silence s'instaura.

La moitié de la chambre avait été plongée dans l'ombre, lorsque Drago s'était placé devant le bougeoir. Le vent soufflait au dehors, murmurant des secrets qu'il était seul à connaître. Il faisait froid et pourtant Andrew n'avait pas entretenu les flammes de la cheminée. Il remarqua alors le pichet de vin ainsi que le verre à moitié entamé sur la table, au milieu de la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers Andrew. Celui-ci avait passé un bras en travers de son visage.

- Rose s'inquiète énormément pour toi.

- Ai-je l'air d'aller mal en point ?

- Une femme qui a passé des années à vous élever, finit par lire entre les lignes. Je sais que l'état de ta soeur te tracasse, comme nous tous, mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? J'ignore ce que tu mijotes, mais s'il faut recourir au Véritaserum, je le ferai pour ton bien. Je ne te laisserai pas agir seul.

- Tu vas devenir aussi suspicieux qu'une femme, Drago. Si tu tiens tant à savoir, je songeais à mon oncle et à ma tante.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ils sont morts.

- Je suis désolé... je veux dire : mes condoléances.

Un léger sourire triste détendit les lèvres d'Andrew.

- Des tragédies, j'en ai vécues tellement que je finirais presque par m'y habituer.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Ce que j'ai pu apprendre est que ce dernier avait grièvement été blessé lors d'une attaque en France.

- Mais ton oncle n'était-il pas censé être avec Edouard en Flandre ?

- Je le croyais aussi, mais j'ai l'impression que le roi l'avait, une fois de plus, envoyé en éclaireur. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma tante ayant appris cette nouvelle s'est aussitôt embarqué pour les côtes Normandes malgré les objections de sa famille. Ils auraient dû rentrer en Angleterre, ensemble, malheureusement... Ils ont trouvé la mort en mer. Elle aurait dû accoucher pour noël...

Machinalement, il tourna le dos à Drago, comme pour dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient. Respectueux de sa tristesse, Drago garda ses mots de réconfort pour lui.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Voldemort attise ce désir de bataille dans le coeur d'Edouard ? Pourquoi ce monarque, en qui mon oncle avait pleinement confiance et qu'il avait aidé à prendre la couronne d'Angleterre, a-t-il détourné les yeux de sa quête initiale ?

- Garde espoir.

Vivement Andrew se retourna.

- Espoir ? Depuis ma naissance, je suis confronté à la disparition des miens ! Ce n'est pas une mais deux lignées qui s'éteignent au fil des années ! J'ai voulu être chevalier pour protéger ma famille, j'ai rejoint et embrassé la foi de mon oncle en Edouard, croyant que cela nous éviterait des guerres inutiles, j'ai prié Dieu pour qu'il pardonne les erreurs de mes aïeuls, or... mes efforts, mon allégeance, ma foi, tout cela n'a servi à rien ! Il n'y a aucune solution, j'ai beau me débattre rien n'y fait... Je voudrais que la vie persiste à mes côtés et non qu'elle s'éteigne, et que j'accepte encore cela avec fatalité... Quand je pense à mon oncle et à ma tante qui s'égayaient à l'idée de la naissance de leur premier enfant, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le lien avec toi et Hermione. Au final, la vérité est que je refuse de retourner à ma solitude, après avoir passé ces derniers mois avec une famille. Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

- A mes yeux, tu ne l'es pas.

- Fais-moi une faveur.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne donnons pas l'occasion à Voldemort de nous gâcher nos existences. Passons des fêtes inoubliables.

- Compte sur moi… frérot.

Drago lui offrit sa main. Andrew la fixa avant de la serrer dans la sienne, souriant.

- Te plairait-il de partager un verre pour fêter cette alliance ?

- De un, tu as assez bu pour cette nuit, et de deux, si je rentre saoule dans le lit conjugale, je me ferai... quelle est la menace fétiche d'Hermione, déjà ?

- Tu périras par les flammes.

- Oui, et autant dire que je n'y tiens pas. Profite donc de cette nuit pour oublier tes soucis.

- J'essayerai.

Rassuré, le Serpentard ressortit de la chambre.

- Le début de la fin, murmura Andrew en se rallongeant.

**A suivre...**

Comme le dit si bien Andrew, le début de la fin est enfin arrivé, lol. Ce qui signifie que le mot « fin » n'est plus très loin, même si j'ai encore quelques chapitres avant la deadline. J'aime bien le titre de ce chap, pourquoi ? Bah, peut-être parce que des promesses on en fait tellement mais que c'est si difficile à tenir, et que je sais que certains persos de cette fic ne vont également pas pouvoir tenir les leurs. « C'est triste mais c'est la vie » dirait ma soeur, elle qui s'est habituée à ma cruauté légendaire, lol. Bref, si vous ressentez une douce tristesse en vous, ça veut dire que vous êtes prêts pour le grand final. Je n'en dirai pas plus mais je vous adore, je vous jure !

Bisous pleins !


	26. Richesse

Joyeuses fêtes à tous ! Bonne année surtout !

Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre - que dis-je ! - sur ces nouveaux chapitres ! Eh oui, Feylie se sentant un peu beaucoup voire énormément désolée d'avoir été une mauvaise auteure cette année, a décidé (sur les sages conseils du papa noël qui m'a enguirlandée) de vous offrir gracieusement un chapitres en plus ! Ce qui fait que ce n'est pas 1 mais 2 que vous pourrez lire (sachant qu'ils font plus de 15 pages chacun, ça en fait de la lecture) ! Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour que papa noël soit gentil l'année prochaine, lol. Bref, je vous embrasse très fort pour cette nouvelle année et je vous souhaite que du bonheur pour 2007, parce que vous le valez bien !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 26 : Richesse

« Ce n'est guère appliqué. »

Une autre paire de yeux, bien plus critique que celle de la jeune fille assise sur le tabouret agencé près du canapé, étudia l'oeuvre que cette dernière tenait entre les mains.

- Effectivement, approuva-t-elle, ce n'est guère parfait mais il y a tout de même de réels progrès.

- Des progrès ? répéta-t-elle dubitative. Maman, où vois-tu des progrès dans ce...

Molly, debout à côté de Ginny - revenue il y a quelque peu de Poudlard pour les vacances de noël -, porta un léger coup sur la tête de sa fille qui sitôt la pivota pour l'interroger du regard. Elle lui fit silencieusement comprendre qu'il valait mieux se taire. En effet, l'œuvre si décriée par les deux Weasley fut brusquement saisit et violemment projetée contre le mur par la jeune femme installée sur le canapé.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Molly. Est-ce une façon de traiter sa couture ?

- Ne me parlez plus de couture, rétorqua-t-elle, irritée. D'ailleurs, il est hors de question que je me remette à cette torture.

- C'est pourtant un exercice qui apaise l'esprit et...

- Apaise l'esprit ? Me voyez-vous apaiser en cet instant ? Ai-je l'air d'une femme sereine ? Absolument pas ! Mes doigts souffrent, ma patience s'est effritée, mes nerfs sont à bout et le pire de tout est que mon séant en a assez que je demeure assise ! Alors dites-moi, ai-je l'air apaisée ?

Ginny aurait bien voulu déclarer qu'effectivement elle ressemblait plus à une démente qu'à une personne saine d'esprit mais sa mère, comme si elle avait prévu sa pensée, se fit soudain un devoir de lui refaire sa natte, tirant plus qu'il ne fallait sur sa chevelure.

- Hermione, je t'en prie. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour le bébé que tu t'agites de la sorte.

- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce petit monstre. Il est comme son père, bien décidés à me rendre la vie infernale ! Et puis, pourquoi devrais-je rester ici alors qu'ils sont tous...

Ginny se releva et, traînant sa mère par le bras, l'éloigna de la future maman qui exultait - sa colère se portant sur les cibles ayant trait de près ou de loin à son état : les Malefoy, père et fils.

- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux la laisser seule, chuchota-t-elle.

- Voyons, Ginny, tu oublies qu'elle subit une grossesse difficile.

- A la voir, n'importe quel badaud jurerait pourtant qu'elle n'a jamais été au mieux de sa forme. J'ignore ce qu'ils lui ont donné à Ste Mangouste mais vu son excès de zèle, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit une potion énergétique.

- Cesse donc de faire ta mauvaise langue, lui reprocha Molly. Si tu souhaites tant rejoindre les garçons, vas-y. Je m'occuperai de la future mère.

Lui sautant au cou, sa fille la gratifia d'un « merci, maman » enthousiaste puis s'élança hors du salon, devant le regard envieux d'Hermione qui devinait la cause de cette explosion de joie ; Ginny allait rejoindre son frère et les autres hommes dans la cour, là où une partie de Quidditch devait certainement se dérouler, comme ces précédentes journées.

La porte se referma avec fracas. Hermione la considéra fixement et soupira. Ces jours passés à demeurer allongée ou assise contre les oreillers l'avaient rendue irritable. Elle aurait souhaité marcher dans la neige, sentir les flocons blancs sur ses mains et tenter d'en happer sur sa langue, comme elle le faisait autrefois.

- Je ne tiendrai jamais trois mois, se lamenta-t-elle pendant que Molly ramassait la couture abandonnée au sol.

- Laisse-moi en douter, dit-elle en considérant les dégâts. Je suis persuadée que les semaines défileront vite sans que tu ne les remarques. Et puis, crois-en mon expérience, profite de ce repos forcé car à l'arrivée du garnement, tu n'auras plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour toi.

Ce dernier argument la fit flancher.

- Très bien... Profitons de ces longues journées d'inactivité ! Pendant que j'y pense, pourriez-vous dire à Harry d'acheter de nouveaux livres, je crains que ceux de sa bibliothèques ne suffisent pas.

- J'y penserai, sourit-elle en déposant la couture sur la table au milieu de divers aliments, plus ou moins sucrés, qu'Hermione présageait d'engloutir. Faisons donc une partie d'échec.

- Pourquoi pas, concéda-t-elle sans le moindre enthousiasme.

OoO

« Mais Malefoy !

- Es-tu sourd, Weasley ? J'ai dit que si Potter était attrapeur, je le serais également.

- Il serait plus judicieux que Kelsey le soit, ce serait moins dangereux pour lui qui n'a encore jamais joué au Quidditch et ignore le danger du cognard.

- S'il a su sans mal apprendre à voler sur un balai, il apprendra tout aussi rapidement à éviter la charge d'un cognard, rétorqua-t-il buté.

- C'est tout de même ton beau-frère ! Tu pourrais au moins t'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait subir.

- Beau-frère ou pas, je m'en moque. Il est bien assez grand pour éviter les blessures que la vie parsèmera sur son chemin, le cognard en fait partie. Je le redis : je serai attrapeur ou rien. »

Installés sur un banc de pierre, à l'écart des deux hommes qui braillaient, Harry et Andrew observaient la scène avec accablement. Ron et Drago avaient l'air de deux gamins obstinés, se disputant les rôles à pourvoir d'un jeu.

- Si ni l'un ni l'autre ne cède, je crois que nous remettrons cette partie à demain.

- Encore, souffla Harry désemparé.

- Hélas, oui.

Dépités, les deux hommes baissèrent la tête. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils tentaient de commencer une partie de Quidditch, sans succès. Il avait tout d'abord fallu imposer à Drago le fait que ce ne serait pas une nouvelle confrontation Gryffondor/Serpentard mais un simple jeu, résultat : une journée ; ensuite apprendre à Andrew à voler : une journée supplémentaire ; puis, explication des règles du jeu et les réajuster pour une partie avec quatre joueurs : une autre journée ; et enfin décider des postes de chacun : bientôt une nouvelle journée au vu du soleil qui était désormais loin du zénith. Tout cela à cause d'un rouquin têtu et d'un blond obstiné, incapables de se mettre d'accord, au point que Harry et Andrew en étaient venus à la conclusion que les deux opposants se plaisaient à se contredire.

Bien évidement, nul ne parlait de ces conflits internes et de ces matchs éventrés à Hermione par crainte que celle-ci ne les trucidât sur place - la frustration de ne pouvoir mettre le pied dehors décuplait les forces de la Gryffondor, du moins était-ce là les avis de Ron et de Drago qui avaient eu la désagréable expérience de tâter de sa main. Ils rentraient donc à chaque fin de journée, faussement éreintés et salis, en disant que le Quidditch n'était décidément pas un jeu pour les femmes. Et comme Hermione ne s'intéressait guère à ce divertissement, ils n'avaient pas à lui avouer leur lamentable situation. Seule Ginny s'étonnait de leur silence concernant leur longue partie de jeu, mais tant qu'elle se tiendrait loin d'eux, ses suspicions demeureraient de simples suspicions.

- Si j'étais attrapeur à Poudlard ce n'était pas pour devenir poursuiveur dans une partie avec Potter, persista Drago.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de t'opposer à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est hélas la seule joie que je possède dans ma morne vie, railla-t-il.

- Pourtant, je pensais qu'en étant marié à Hermione, tu verrais les avantages à te retrouver blessé.

- Comment cela ? sourcilla-t-il. Accouche, Weasley.

- Si le cognard te blesse, tu auras la joie de te faire dorloter par ta femme. C'est le rôle de toute épouse de veiller au bien-être de son époux.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de me voir soigner par celle que tu rêvais d'épouser ? persifla-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, bredouilla-t-il, les joues rougies.

- Oui, mais tu l'as déjà pensé, ne le nie pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, pas question que je tombe dans ce piège si flagrant. Je peux très bien me blesser en étant attrapeur, et ma femme aura le plaisir de prendre soin de moi. Et la tienne en fera sûrement de même, ce soir... Oh, j'oubliais ! Aucune femme ne veut de toi, Weasley.

- Je vais te tuer, Malefoy ! Et quand tu seras six pieds sous terre, je me ferai un plaisir de danser sur ta tombe et...

- Par Merlin, arrêtez ! s'écria Harry en se relevant brusquement.

Les deux adversaires le considérèrent, perplexes. Le brun pointa le doigt vers les portes du château devant lesquelles se tenait Ginny.

- Pas un seul mot de tout ceci, avertit Drago.

- Disons-lui que la partie est terminée, préconisa Ron.

La jeune fille, tout sourire, s'approcha du groupe qui curieusement s'était formé et ne semblait faire plus qu'un pour l'affronter. Cet étrange comportement intrigua la rouquine.

- Que fais-tu ici, Ginny ? demanda Ron avec une fausse désinvolture. Nous soutenir ? C'est déjà trop tard. Nous avons terminé le match.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. C'était mémorable.

- Très mémorable, renchérit Andrew.

- Je n'ai jamais joué un tel match de ma vie, rajouta Drago.

L'oeil suspicieux, Ginny étudia, tour à tour, les quatre soi-disant joueurs qui affichaient un sourire semblable : niais. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le banc au pied duquel était posé le coffret contenant les balles du jeu. Les balais étaient, quant à eux, en tas sur le sol. Ils auraient pu ranger les accessoires, mais elle en doutait ; son intuition lui disait que leur manège cachait une immense farce.

- Puis-je savoir qui a remporté le match ?

- Moi ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Drago d'une même voix.

Ron porta sa main sur son visage pendant qu'Andrew songeait qu'il était le seul à posséder une once de jugeote dans ce groupe de sorciers.

- Je vois. Harry était donc dans l'équipe de Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas vous mettriez vos inimités de côtés au point de jouer dans la même équipe, surtout au Quidditch. Je suis bluffée.

- Les hommes savent faire abstraction de leurs différends, déclara-t-il fièrement.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Potter. Hermione est son amie, je me dois donc de faire le maximum pour que nous soyons en bon terme.

- Dites-moi, jeunes et fringants damoiseaux, me prendriez-vous, par hasard, pour une idiote ?

- Voyons, Ginny, intervint Ron, pourquoi voudrais-tu que nous te mentions sur ce point ?

- Parce que le jour où Harry et Malfoy feront équipe sans se crêper le chignon, moi je serai lady Potter ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Soudain, elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche, ses joues s'empourprèrent en fixant le brun. Honteuse, elle pivota promptement sur ses talons et courut vers le château.

Le silence perdura malgré son départ, l'effarement s'affichait sur les traits de chacun des hommes.

- Dites-moi que vous ne pensez pas à la même chose que moi, lâcha Ron, sidéré.

- J'ai pour habitude de ne pas penser comme un Gryffondor mais là... Je dois dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autres conclusions, reconnut Drago, stupéfait.

- Le coeur d'une jouvencelle est bien difficile à cerner, or ici il est aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, commenta Andrew.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Harry qui bouche bée ne semblait toujours pas vouloir sortir de sa torpeur. Ron fit passer sa main devant ses lunettes, en vain.

- Reprends tes esprits, Harry ! s'irrita-t-il. C'est moi qui devrais être dans cet état, et pas toi.

- Vous ? s'étonna Andrew. Pourquoi cela ? A ce que je sache, cette déclaration voilée ne vous était pas adressée.

- Une femme n'a pas à déclarer aussi clairement ses sentiments à un homme ! C'est indécent pour une jeune fille de son âge !

- Vous ne comprenez rien à l'amour.

- Bien mieux que vous, Kelsey, bougonna-t-il.

- Je le devinais, articula enfin Harry, mais là...

- Comment cela, tu le devinais ? Ne me dis pas que ma soeur te séduisait ouvertement ! Ma soeur, ma petite Ginny est devenue une intrigante, larmoya-t-il.

Face à ce spectacle, Andrew et Drago s'éloignèrent du Gryffondor, abandonnant Harry, devenu en quelques secondes la cible privilégiée de la fureur d'un frère qui douloureusement réalisait que sa soeur ne demeurerait pas éternellement une jeune fille innocente et pure.

- Heureusement que tu m'as épargné le complexe du grand frère, Andrew. Pour cela, je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissant.

- J'en doute. Au prochain match de Quidditch, tu n'auras pas de scrupules à me jeter devant les cognards.

- Choisir entre toi et une place d'attrapeur, franchement tu aurais le culot de me demander cela ? Je te pensais plus compatissant que je ne le suis.

- Je le pensais aussi. Vois-tu, j'ai hâte de te demander - devant ma sœur - le choix que tu ferais entre elle et une place d'attrapeur contre Potter. Quelle question intéressante, ne trouves-tu pas ?

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- A vrai dire, dit-il en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque, je ne sais pas encore. Nous verrons durant le dîner, si je suis d'humeur à te taquiner. Ce serait amusant de te voir hésiter entre les griffes d'Hermione et la mine moqueuse de Potter.

- Andrew.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en se retournant pour voir que Drago s'était immobilisé.

- Ose cette trahison et je te jure que je passerai les jours à venir à convaincre Hermione de te trouver une épouse acariâtre, et là je peux t'assurer que Voldemort à côté te paraîtra bien plus plaisant.

- Tu mettrais la santé de ta femme en péril pour une vengeance ?

- Veux-tu tenter le jeu ?

Andrew fit mine de réfléchir, portant de temps à autre un regard sur le Serpentard qui ne semblait pas en démordre.

- Entendu, je m'incline pour cette fois. (Drago soupira, soulagé.) Je lui demanderai plutôt si elle pense que ton amour pour elle vaut celui que tu portes à ton ancien poste d'attrapeur.

- Tu n'es qu'un scélérat, Andrew !

Sur cette phrase, ledit nommé éclata de rire.

OoO

- Il me faut un truc sensationnel et pas un énième sujet sur noël. Qui s'occupe de savoir qui des sorciers ou des moldus a démocratisé cette fête larmoyante et joyeuse ? Pas moi, en tout cas.

- Les dépenses du ministère, c'est un bon sujet.

- Non, trop ennuyeux... Potter !

L'homme bedonnant considéra la femme à lunette qui marchait devant lui.

- Potter ? s'enquit-il, perplexe.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose à raconter sur ce soi-disant héros national, expliqua-t-elle. S'est-il remis de l'éloignement de son Hermione ? A-t-il vaincu la déprime qui l'a poussé à envisager le suicide ? Comment appréhende-t-il ce noël en berne, seul dans son château poussiéreux et sombre ? Oui, les lecteurs méritent des réponses... Tiens donc, voyez un peu qui va là.

Le sourire en coin, elle scruta le jeune homme blond dont l'attention était rivée sur la vitrine d'une bijouterie.

- Suis-le, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais... !

- C'est un ordre ! Ramène-moi quelque chose de percutant.

OoO

Une fois de plus, Drago jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pendule placardé derrière lui. Que fait cet idiot ? se demanda-t-il, agacé par cette longue et interminable attente.

Après s'être rendus au château des Kelsey afin de prendre le tableau du salon qu'Hermione affectionnait tant autrefois, Andrew et lui s'étaient séparés en plein milieu de la rue commerçante, se promettant de se retrouver trente minutes plus tard au Chaudron Baveur ; hélas nulle trace d'Andrew. _Si jamais il me dit qu'il est allé compté fleurette, je le tue_, songea-t-il furieux en buvant d'un trait sa bièreaubeurre. Il déposa brusquement son verre sur la table, sous l'oeil craintif d'un client, installé à une table non loin de lui et qui après ce brusque éclat avait sursauté.

Soupçonneux, Drago le dévisagea ; il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme rondouillard, mais impossible de se souvenir où. Voyant son air peu amène, l'homme plongea aussitôt son nez dans son journal.

- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas mon ancien et tendre fiancé ?

Sitôt, le Serpentard détourna les yeux du curieux bonhomme pour les poser sur la jeune femme qui souriait tout en battant des cils. Désespéré, il porta sa main sur son visage. _Je vais le tuer, cet Andrew_, se jura-t-il en songeant que sans le retard de ce dernier, il n'aurait pas eu à croiser cette pie-grièche.

- Tu as mauvaise mine, Drago, fit-elle remarquer en tirant la chaise, face à lui.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il en la voyant s'asseoir.

- Cela ne se voit-il pas ? Je m'installe à ta table.

- T'ai-je invitée, Pansy ? répliqua-t-il exaspéré.

- Ton air désespéré m'a fait dire que tu avais besoin d'une compagnie féminine. Et malgré ton comportement peu chevaleresque du passé, je me dévoue pour te distraire.

- Me distraire ? répéta-t-il amusé.

Les coudes croisés sur la table, Pansy avança son buste vers Drago, exposant sa gorge que la coupe de sa robe rendait attrayante.

- Oui, _te distraire_, susurra-t-elle. Ma mère m'a dit qu'une femme enceinte n'est pas très portée sur la chose. Et comme un homme a des besoins...

Elle porta sa main vers celle de Drago qui ne fit rien pour éviter ses doigts qui enveloppèrent les siens.

- Tu te proposes gentiment de m'aider à les satisfaire, c'est bien cela ?

- Tu es perspicace.

Subitement, Drago saisit le poignet de Pansy et la tira vers lui. Les yeux dardant les siens, il répliqua froidement :

- Retourne chez ta mère et dis-lui de revoir ton éducation avant que tu n'en viennes à perdre le peu de fierté que tu possèdes.

- Tu...

- Et au passage, ôte-toi ces idées préconçues, du moins tant que tu n'auras pas expérimenté la chose.

- Drago ?

Le Serpentard releva la tête pour surprendre le regard étonné de son beau-frère. Soupirant, il relâcha le poignet de Pansy et posément se cala contre sa chaise.

- Tu es en retard, Andrew. Alors cette visite à la banque ?

- Intéressante. Ma soeur...

Drago lui fit signe de se taire. Il observa Pansy qui, mortifiée par ses paroles ainsi que son rejet, le fixait, la lèvre tremblante.

- Tu peux disposer, Pansy.

Ainsi congédiée, la jeune femme se releva. Les poings serrés, elle tourna brusquement les talons. A la table voisine, l'homme bedonnant fit grincer sa chaise tout en refermant son journal et se leva.

- Qui était cette femme ?

- Sans intérêt. Continue.

Andrew considéra la porte devant laquelle se tenait la brune ; celle-ci s'était immobilisée après avoir été rejointe par le curieux bonhomme qui, une main sur sa taille, l'invitait à quitter les lieux. Balayant l'image de ces deux étrangers, il posa le tableau emballé contre les pieds de la table et s'assit.

- Je disais que ma soeur dispose désormais de sa part d'héritage. Elle ne sera plus obligée de vivre ce qu'elle a vécu chez ses parents adoptifs, si nous venions à disparaître.

- Tu es d'un pessimisme, en ce moment.

- Juste prévoyant.

- C'est la même chose.

Une servante s'approcha et prit leur commande.

- J'aurais pu t'accompagner, cela m'aurait éviter cette attente... _et surtout cette rencontre_, dit-il pour lui-même.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... (Drago empoigna ses cheveux.) Il faut que je trouve un présent qui me rendra unique aux yeux d'Hermione et qui surpassera celui de Potter.

- N'oublie pas que c'est vers toi que vont ses sentiments. A mon humble avis, même si tu lui offrais une simple brosse, elle en serait heureuse. Offre-lui donc un objet personnel que tu...

- Non, il me faudrait quelque chose de brillant, de coûteux... (Andrew se désespéra de la conception du Serpentard.) Ou bien quelque chose de symbolique. Oui, ce serait beaucoup mieux ! Un objet personnel que je n'aurais jamais osé montrer à un tiers. Tu vois, mon idée est bien meilleure que celle que tu me proposais.

Andrew poussa un soupir.

- Je m'incline devant tant de génie. Dis-moi donc ce que tu lui offriras.

- Ma pensine.

- Cet objet à l'intérieur duquel on met ses souvenirs.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Disons que Dumbledore m'en a fait part, répondit-t-il en saisissant le verre que la jeune femme lui tendait, avec un sourire charmeur.

Drago sourcilla, tout en agitant sa main afin de signaler à la demoiselle de s'éloigner.

- Quand ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Tu as donc une pensine ?

- Oui, mais elle se trouve chez moi.

- Ta mère pourrait...

- Elle refusera, coupa-t-il abruptement. Elle est pour son mari et non pour son _ingrat _de fils...

Les épaules de Drago se voûtèrent subitement.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- ... Je ne me trompe pas, je le sais.

Un silence s'instaura. Andrew ne pouvait argumenter ; il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Narcissa Malefoy pour prendre parti pour elle. Pourtant, il était convaincu qu'une mère ne pouvait abandonner son fils si celui-ci ne désirait que son indépendance. Même si Lucius était son mari, le lien unissant une mère à son enfant était plus fort que ceux qui liaient des époux.

- Crois-tu que ton père soit au manoir, en ce moment ?

- Peu probable, répondit-il, ses deux mains autour de son verre. Il doit certainement être au ministère ou dans un de ses repères avec ses amis à discuter du prochain avènement de leur maître.

- Alors, allons-y.

- Tu es fou ! gronda-t-il.

Les conversations autour d'eux cessèrent, et très vite les regards inquisiteurs se portèrent sur eux. Agacé, Drago saisit quelques piécettes dans sa poche, les posa sur la table et sortit d'un pas furieux.

Seul, Andrew dédia un sourire crispé aux curieux puis, prenant son tableau, ressortit à son tour.

- Drago !

Ce dernier s'éloignait dans la foule, et s'il ne se hâtait pas, il allait le perdre de vue. Il s'élança à sa poursuite, avec sa large toile sous le bras.

- Drago, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux, tout en lui empoignant le bras.

- Garde tes idées pour toi, Andrew !

- Tu es décidément borné, mon vieux !

- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai accepté comme frère, qu'il faut te montrer aussi familier envers moi, _mon vieux_.

Ils s'observèrent puis soudain s'esclaffèrent.

- Nous avons l'air de deux idiots à hurler ainsi en pleine rue.

- Rectification : _tu_ as l'air idiot.

- Pense à Hermione, dit-il la mine grave, et surtout à sa joie de partager tes souvenirs.

- Vraiment, soupira-t-il, quelle idée as-tu eue là ? Comme si mes souvenirs étaient joyeux...

- Comment cela l'idée que _j'ai_ eue ? C'est toi qui...

- Trop tard pour te rattraper, allons-y.

OoO

Les décorations de noël ne tardèrent pas à égayer et à éblouir le château qui avait pris des allures féeriques. Si la façade avait été agrémentée de stalactites, s'illuminant dès que la nuit pointait son nez, l'intérieur n'en était pas en reste. Le lustre du salon émettait, non plus une simple lumière diffuse, mais une lumière mêlée de blanc, de bleu et d'un rose qui, malgré le rouge émis par les candélabres, ne parvenait pas à se confondre à cette teinte vermeille. Blanc et froid à l'extérieur, coloré et chaleureux à l'intérieur, ainsi en était-il autour d'eux.

Le sapin, disposé entre la fenêtre et la cheminée, s'ornait de chaussettes, de friandises ainsi que d'oranges. A ses pieds, les cadeaux avaient progressivement pris leurs quartiers. Il régnait en cette période de l'année une ambiance bonne enfant, joyeuse, toujours parsemée de disputes devenues coutumières, et à force plus drôles que terribles.

Noël approchait donc et avec lui l'angoisse pour Hermione de ne rien pouvoir offrir à Drago, mise à part une de ses oeuvres qui ne méritait guère que l'on s'y attardât. « Un cadeau doit-il réellement être coûteux et tape-à-l'oeil ? » lui avait reproché Molly lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes de ne pas trouver un présent digne de ce nom à son mari. La réponse était bien évidemment non, mais dans ce cas-là comment montrer son affection à Drago ?

Elle en était à ses interrogations quand un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. La main sur son coeur, ses yeux se rivèrent vers la cheminée.

- Comment allez-vous, lady Malefoy ?

Elle voulut se relever pour accueillir son visiteur – elle était étonnée de voir le directeur, en cette fin de journée - mais celui-ci, bien que âgé, fut plus prompt à traverser la pièce pour la dissuader de bouger le moindre muscle.

- Votre arrivée impromptue m'a surprise, répondit-elle en se réinstallant. A part cela je vais très bien.

- Et le bébé ?

- Egalement.

- Vous m'en voyez fort ravi.

- Si vous cherchez Harry, il n'est toujours pas revenu. Oh, asseyez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle, songeant qu'elle n'avait pas invité le vieil homme à s'installer.

- Je ne m'attarderai pas, déclina-t-il. Je suis là en qualité de messager.

- Qui vous envoie ? s'étonna-t-elle, se demandant surtout de quoi il s'agissait.

- Votre charmante belle-mère.

- Narcissa ?

Acquiescant, Dumbledore lui tendit un paquet ainsi qu'une lettre.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle...

- Il n'y a aucun danger, je puis vous le certifier. Bien. Ma mission terminée, je retourne à mes occupations. Passez de bonnes fêtes.

- Vous aussi.

Il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, laissant Hermione plus que perplexe. Que pouvait bien contenir ce paquet ? Et surtout comment Narcissa était-elle parvenue à convaincre Dumbledore que ce n'était pas un énième piège ?

Prudente, elle déchira tout d'abord le sceau de la lettre et en prit connaissance. Son visage s'éclaira. Elle porta le paquet contre son coeur. « Merci Narcissa » souffla-t-elle, heureuse.

OoO

Premier noël loin de ses parents, premier noël avec sa femme.

Entouré des amis de sa femme, des Gryffondor qu'il avait haïs et tourmentés, Drago observait, d'un œil nouveau, cette famille qui semblait l'avoir accepté. Malgré le passé, celui-ci semblait ne jamais avoir existé tant l'inimité - ombre malsaine pervertissant les relations - avait du mal à se frayer un chemin dans les coeurs insolemment insouciants de ces hommes et femmes, heureux d'être rassemblés autour d'une table splendidement garnie, symbole de la paix retrouvée.

Il avait l'impression de se reposer après un long combat contre les siens. Pourtant, il n'avait rien connu des malheurs de Potter, il n'avait pas eu à se priver pour quoi que ce soit, comme les Weasley. Il avait toujours été un petit prince en sa demeure, emmitouflé dans de la soie et comblé dans ses présents. Or cette richesse matérielle qu'il avait pu connaître devenait si fade, si pathétique face à cette richesse humaine dont il était témoin.

Et même si le vacarme des Weasley - Harry avait tenu à inviter la famille au grand complet - était assez déstabilisant (Drago ne connaissait que le silence des repas familiaux) il fallait avouer que leurs chamailleries pimentaient agréablement le repas. Seule Molly, à certains moments, s'assombrissaient - l'absence de Percy, toujours en froid avec eux depuis son allégeance au ministère, en était la cause -, mais heureusement les jumeaux n'étaient pas décidés à laisser la moindre peine obscurcir les visages. D'ailleurs, leurs verves humoristiques avaient pris Hermione pour cible ; elle dont l'appétit semblait surpasser celle de Ron - un miracle ! Il n'était bien évidemment pas question pour Drago d'oser ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Pour sa survie, il songea à des sujets larmoyants au possible, comme demeurer sa vie entière aux côtés de Potter et des Weasley, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Fred et George n'étaient pas nés un premier avril pour rien.

Ses traits finirent immanquablement par se détendre et, comme toute la tablée, il finit par éclater de rire.

- Drago ! s'offusqua Hermione.

- Excuse-moi, balbutia-t-il entre deux fous rires. Ce n'est franchement pas drôle.

- Alors pourquoi persistes-tu à rire si cela ne l'est pas ? rétorqua-t-elle courroucée.

- Andrew! (Ce dernier, à sa droite, sourcilla.) C'est Andrew qui me fait rire.

- Moi ? s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai... (Un coup de fourchette sur sa cuisse lui apprit qu'il valait mieux obtempérer.) Oui, c'est moi qui lui racontais une anecdote !

Hermione se pencha, considéra les deux hommes, assis côte à côte. Leurs sourires crispés étaient aussi élogieux que leur manque de courage vis-à-vis d'elle. Fâchée, elle s'enfonça dans son siège, croisant les bras sur son ventre proéminent.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tous ici vous me voyez comme un monstre prêt à mordre ? leur reprocha-t-elle d'une mine boudeuse.

- Peut-être parce que tu as l'air d'un... (Hermione foudroya Ron du regard, attablé en face d'elle) ange ! termina-t-il mal à l'aise, et pas d'un monstre. Tu le serais si tu mangeais comme quatre ce que tu ne fais pas maintenant, contrairement à ces derniers jours où... Je m'enfonce, n'est-ce pas ?

Les têtes approuvèrent, d'un même mouvement.

- Désolé Hermione.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est sincère.

- Ca l'est, rassure-toi.

La mine pantoise de Ron provoqua l'hilarité générale.

- Hermione : dix, commença Fred.

- Vous : zéro, termina George.

- Ce soir, elle gagne haut la main, conclurent-ils en choeur.

Tendrement, Drago posa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme qui se laissa aller contre lui, sous l'oeil bienveillant de Molly qui priait pour que le mauvais sort n'ôtât pas le bonheur à ce jeune couple.

Le repas terminé, ils passèrent dans le salon. Un jeu d'échiquier prit place devant la cheminée. Tandis que Ron cherchait un adversaire - peu enclin à subir une énième défaite, les uns et les autres déclinaient l'offre -, Hermione saisit la main de Drago et tous deux s'éclipsèrent.

- Crois-tu que ce sont des manières que de fuir ainsi une soirée ? releva-t-il.

- Au diable les manières ! Tu ne peux pas me refuser un tête-à-tête. Et ne te permets même pas de dire le contraire, menaça-t-elle. Si je suis dans cet état monstrueux, c'est uniquement de ta faute. Tu as donc tout intérêt à subir mes caprices sans émettre la moindre protestation, sinon gare à toi. Je reviens, attends-moi.

Sur ce, elle monta à l'étage, abandonnant Drago en bas des escaliers qui se demandait s'il n'était pas préférable pour sa survie de s'exiler le temps que l'agressivité de sa femme, due à sa grossesse, s'amoindrît. Heureusement, l'idée que Potter pût justement profiter de cet exil pour se rapprocher d'Hermione le dissuada d'entreprendre cette entreprise. Soupirant, il prit place sur les marches. Et le coude sur sa cuisse droite, le poing contre sa joue, il patienta tout en songeant que son cadeau s'il ne plaisait pas à sa douce et tendre lady Malefoy lui vaudrait un aller simple pour les cachots de Potter, en attendant qu'elle trouvât un châtiment digne de ce nom. _Vivement qu'elle accouche_, pensa-t-il. Mais très vite cette pensée le plongea dans le désappointement : personne ne pouvait songer à l'accouchement sans songer à Voldemort et à ses desseins concernant l'enfant.

_Arrête donc de remuer ces pensées_, Drago, se reprocha-t-il. _Noël est une période d'espoir. Je dois me montrer optimiste, sans quoi Hermione ressentira également mon trouble et ce sera mauvais pour sa santé. Soyons optimiste. La seule chose que je risque cette nuit c'est de la décevoir par mon présent et de me faire crier dessus, mais peu importe puisque malgré cela, c'est à mes côtés qu'elle se trouve, comme je l'ai toujours espéré. Que demander de plus ? Oui, pourquoi demander plus alors qu'elle m'a déjà tout donné ?_

A cette pensée, son moral, loin de remonter, chuta dangereusement. Enfant, noël ne représentait rien à ses yeux, juste une nuit où il était certain d'être envoyé dans sa chambre, avec les présents que sa mère avait achetés par dizaine dans le but de lui faire oublier qu'il passerait cette fête en solitaire, pendant qu'elle et son mari irait la fêter avec leurs amis. Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ?

- Qu'est-ce que la vraie richesse ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu es encore là ?

Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut sa femme, en haut des marches. Celle-ci semblait réellement surprise.

- Ne m'as-tu pas demandé - ou devrais-je dire exigé - d'attendre ton retour ? répliqua-t-il en se relevant.

- Si mais...

- Quoi donc ?

- Je pensais que tu aurais été fâché de la façon dont j'ai demandé... euh exigé, corrigea-t-elle face au regard noir de Drago, cette requête et que tu serais parti.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? rétorqua-t-il soudain plus agacé.

- Je ne sais pas. Andrew aurait très bien pu te proposer d'aller passer le reste de la soirée dans une taverne. Là-bas les filles sont moins déformées et plus accueillantes que je ne le suis, ces derniers temps ave toi. C'est pour cela que...

- Penses-tu sincèrement que ton frère, qui me fait office de chaperon depuis notre rencontre, me pousserait le soir de noël dans une taverne ? Si oui, tu mérites que je le lui dise, juste pour assister à une dispute entre les deux personnes les plus insupportables que je connaisse. Ce serait fort plaisant à voir. Potter et moi pourrions même parier sur l'issue du match entre les deux Kelsey.

- Drago ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Vous l'avez cherché ma mie, dit-il en la rejoignant. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts, ce n'est guère convenable qu'une épouse évoque les possibles infidélités de son époux au milieu d'un hall, c'est à dire à la connaissance des oreilles indiscrètes. Je devrais vous punir pour cela.

- J'admets ma faute, mais j'implore mon époux de m'octroyer une chance de me racheter.

Un sourire en coin, Drago passa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de sa femme et, du bout des pouces, effleura ses lèvres. Elle attendait que sa bouche vînt se déposer sur la sienne, hélas il n'en fit rien. Il demeurait là face à elle, jouant de ses doigts qui glissaient sur ses joues et contournaient ses lèvres.

- Je t'écoute. Quelle est ta proposition ? Pas un baiser, j'espère. Puisque comme tu peux le constater ce n'est pas moi qui le quémande silencieusement, mais toi.

- Tu es un goujat !

D'un sourire, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Hermione fixait ce mouvement, avide et désireuse de devenir cette bouche sur laquelle voyageait cette langue tentatrice.

- Je me venge de ce que tu me fais subir depuis des mois, ma chère épouse. Alors, cette proposition ? réitéra-t-il en croisant les bras, la laissant sur sa faim.

Ses mains - qu'elle avait gardés jusqu'à maintenant derrière son dos - se crispèrent autour du paquet qu'elle tenait, imaginant qu'il s'agissait du cou du Serpentard, ce vil personnage qui pour d'absurdes raisons osait la frustrer. Méritait-il vraiment ce présent qu'elle lui destinait ?

- Changeons de sujet : que fais-tu dans ce manteau ? Ne me dis pas que tu songes à sortir à cette heure-ci ?

- Si, argua-t-elle, affichant un air de défi.

Tout en soupirant, il passa une main sur son visage.

- Un autre caprice, c'est cela ?

- Justement, non. Ce que j'ai à te dire ne peut se dire qu'au dehors.

- Pourquoi pas dans notre chambre ?

- Pas assez romantique.

- J'ignorais que les lectures romanesques de Ginny pouvaient intéresser une femme si peu portée sur les vers des...

- Figure-toi que je ne suis pas seulement intéressée par les lectures sérieuses et sans once de romantisme ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Le snobant, elle descendit et dirigea ses pas vers le jardin à l'autre bout du château.

- Je crois que l'ai vexée, conclut Drago qui se hâta de la poursuivre.

OoO

« Tu es certaine que...

- Oui, j'en suis certaine. »

Et comme pour mieux appuyer ses dires, Hermione s'installa sur le banc près duquel se dressait un platane qui lors des étés offrait ses fruits ainsi que son ombre à ceux qui venaient s'y reposer. En cette nuit froide, ses branches dénudées de feuilles, mais tapissées de neige, apportaient la sérénité à qui désirait s'y réfugier pour observer ce dernier quartier de lune.

Déterminé, Drago poursuivit ses déclarations, cherchant à dissuader la jeune femme de prolonger cette sortie nocturne - même s'il s'agissait que de rester dans le jardin - qui était une véritable folie pour sa santé.

- Deux minutes et pas plus, concéda-t-il à bout de force.

- Je te trouve très strict à mon encontre. A croire que je couve un mal que je ne devrais pas exposer.

- Ne commence pas à être aussi ironique qu'Andrew, maugréa-t-il tout en prenant place à ses côtés.

- C'est notre côté Denfield qui veut cela. Je me demande comment se porte cette branche de ma famille.

Le visage de Drago se ternit, sachant que les descendants des deux familles se résumaient aujourd'hui à Andrew et Hermione. Mais cette dernière l'ignorait toujours. Comme l'avait suggéré son frère : tant qu'elle serait enceinte, il valait mieux ne rien lui révéler des évènements tragiques survenus aux leurs.

- Les deux minutes sont écoulées, déclara-t-il en se relevant. Rentrons.

- Encore un peu.

- Tu vas prendre froid.

- Non.

- Entendu ! Dis-moi ce qui te trotte dans la tête. Je vois bien que tu as quelque chose à me dire, dès que tu me l'auras avoué, nous rentrerons.

- En fait, je n'ai rien de particulier à te dire.

- Je fais finir par perdre patience, prévint-il.

De façon maladroite, elle tendit ses mains devant elle. Intrigué, Drago considéra le paquet, sans aucun faste.

- C'est pour toi.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau ?

- Si.

- Tu aurais pu me l'offrir dans le salon, au chaud. Pourquoi ici ?

- Je tenais à ce que tu en prennes connaissance, loin des autres. C'est vraiment très personnel.

- Très personnel ? répéta-t-il en examinant le paquet. C'est un de tes dessous ?

- Drago ! Mets donc tes pensées libidineuses de côté. Je suis sérieuse !

- Tu ne sais pas la voir la plaisanterie. Bien, voyons voir ce qu'il en est.

Il déchira le papier et fut surprit de voir une pile de lettres, retenues par un ruban vert et argent.

- Des lettres ? sourcilla-t-il. Est-ce considéré comme un présent romantique dans les livres de Ginny ?

- Lis-en une, ordonna-t-elle, à la fois embarrassée et fâchée.

Il défit soigneusement le ruban, prit la première lettre et posa le reste sur le banc. Il nota qu'elle portait toujours le sceau - ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas été lue auparavant - et qu'elle lui était adressé. Et cette écriture fine et penchée ne pouvait être que celle d'Hermione. Il l'observa mais le regard de la Gryffondor l'incita à ne pas poser de questions tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris connaissance de ce que contenait cette curieuse lettre. Il la décacheta et la lut. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il prit deux autres lettres de la pile et s'éloigna. Honteuse, Hermione se retenait pour ne pas fuir. Elle en vint à maudire la lenteur avec laquelle Drago lisait.

- C'est vraiment de toi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Oui, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux des siens. Quand tu as subitement disparu en m'abandonnant chez Harry. Je t'ai envoyé toute cette correspondance, mais je n'ai jamais reçu de réponses de ta part. Quelqu'un les a interceptées, en ton absence.

- Comment sont-elles rentrées en ta possession ?

- Dumbledore est venu me les remettre de la part de Narcissa.

Il se crispa à l'évocation de ce nom. Le souvenir de sa visite chez ses parents provoqua un nouveau malaise en lui. Peut-être parce que sa mère lui avait parue si seule dans cet immense manoir, délaissée de son mari ainsi que de son fils. Lorsqu'elle les avait aperçus dans les escaliers - alors qu'il espérait monter incognito dans sa chambre et repartir, sans éveiller l'attention de sa mère - il avait cru discerner un vague espoir réchauffer les iris de la froide lady Malefoy. Or, elle l'avait laissé repartir avec Andrew, sans même prononcer un mot qui pût le retenir. Il n'aurait pas du retourner au manoir ; cette brève visite n'avait fait qu'établir une évidence.

- J'ai pensé un temps à les jeter, confessa-t-elle, sortant Drago de ses pensées, et puis... Je me suis dit que je n'en avais pas le droit. Elles t'appartiennent puisqu'elles t'étaient destinées et... je sais que cela n'a aucune valeur, que ce n'est pas somptueux mais je voulais quelque chose qui te prouve à quel point tu me manquais à cette époque, pour que tu prennes conscience de mes sentiments envers toi même si ces deniers temps je suis exécrable.

Le Serpentard considéra les lettres qu'il tenait. Sans valeur ? Pas somptueux ? Si seulement elle savait à quel point, elle se trompait.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il.

- Menteur..., murmura-t-t-elle en serrant le tissu de son manteau.

Il s'approcha d'elle puis s'agenouilla. Il posa ses feuilles à ses côtés puis enveloppa les mains de sa femmes dans les siennes. Elle releva la tête.

- Je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Je n'ai jamais eu de présent qui ait autant de valeur. Tu as mis ton coeur à nue pour m'avouer ce que je n'avais pas osé de dire plus tôt, tu as mis ton amour dans ta plume en espérant que je comprenne... Ce n'est pas rien. Merci, Hermione. Merci de m'avoir tout donné de toi et merci de me donner ce que je n'espérais pas, il y a un an. Je t'aime, dit-il avant d'approcher son visage du sien et de l'embrasser.

Elle pensait qu'il prolongerait leur baiser mais il s'écarta d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle caressa ses cheveux.

- Mon premier noël au milieu de ma nouvelle famille, en tant que femme mariée, future mère et avec un frère que j'avais oublié et avec mes amis. Je suis une femme comblée quoique... (Sourcillant, Drago releva la tête.) Pour que je le sois, il faut absolument que nous trouvions un nom pour notre bébé et ce soir.

- N'est-ce pas encore trop tôt ?

- Non, il ne reste que quelques mois. Je ne veux pas être prise au dépourvue.

- Si c'est une fille, évitons « Ceit », juste pour ne pas tenter le destin.

- Disons alors, Narcissa Rose Malefoy, c'est adorable

- Trop lourd à porter pour une gamine.

- Ce sont des noms de fleurs. C'est forcément léger et joli pour une petite fille.

- Rose, si tu y tiens mais pas Narcissa.

- Drago !

- Hériter du nom de Malefoy, ce sera déjà bien assez pour cet enfant. Pas besoin de le lier davantage à cette famille.

- Mais ta mère est une femme...

- Non, c'est non !

Il se releva et, fâché, se dirigea à grands pas vers le château, mais rebroussa chemin pour revenir prendre ses lettres oubliées.

- Attends ! dit-elle en agrippant sa tunique. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui te rend si triste. Je le sens, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il fronçait le sourcil. Je vois bien que tu es songeur. C'est le fait d'être éloigné de ta famille… ?

- Non ! l'interrompit-il d'un ton brusque. Je ne regretterai jamais de m'en être éloigné.

- Qui tentes-tu de convaincre ?

- Personne ! C'est la vérité, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement me croire ?

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, et je te croirai.

Agacé, Drago prit place sur le banc. Il poussa un soupir, tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Hermione s'approcha.

- Je me sens à la fois heureux et…

- Malheureux ?

- Non, je n'oserai jamais dire cela. Juste morose… (Il soupira à nouveau.) J'en ai assez de ressasser et de comparer mon passé trop gris avec ce présent trop parfait et ce futur trop fragile… C'est encore pire quand mes réflexions me tiennent éveillé et que je passe mes nuis à t'observer, à observer ce que j'ai entre les poings et que je crains de laisser couler entre mes doigts. Même en cette nuit de noël, je ne parviens pas à évacuer ces pensées… J'ai promis de ne pas me laisser abattre, mais c'est plus fort que moi… J'ai subi bien trop de changements pour les gérer seuls.

Soudain, il passa ses bras autour de taille rebondie d'Hermione. L'oreille collée contre son abdomen, il tenta d'écouter les sons du bébé à travers les vêtements de sa femme.

- Drago ?

- Mais il y a pire... Mourrais-je sans avoir pu m'acquitter de ma dette ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu me fais peur à parler ainsi. Es-tu souffrant ?

- Souffrant... ? Non. Dis-moi Hermione, ai-je le droit de me plaindre, en sachant que ce que j'ai enduré n'est rien en comparaison de ce que vous avez pu endurer, toi et Potter ? Ai-je le droit de demander plus alors que j'ai tourné le dos à ce qu'on m'avait donné ? Ai-je le droit d'être capricieux et de vouloir un noël éternel et chaleureux, à tes côtés ?

- Pourquoi ces interrogations ?

- Parce que je n'avais rien avant et que maintenant... Mon coeur est au bord de l'explosion. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir contenir tout cet amour que tu as semé en moi, cet amour que les autres m'offrent et celui que nos enfants me feront ressentir. Une partie de moi me dit que je perdrai cet amour parce que je ne le mérite pas et que je devrais tout abandonner pour mon bien autant que pour le vôtre ; et une dernière, la partie la plus importante, me dit de taire mes doutes et de me montrer égoïste, sans chercher à savoir ce que sera demain, alors que je sais très bien de quoi il sera fait.

- C'est tout ?

- Comment cela « c'est tout » ? s'offusqua-t-il en la relâchant. Tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis incapable de te rendre ce que tu m'as offert ! Je pourrais te noyer sous l'or que cela ne suffirait pas à m'acquitter de ma dette envers toi ! La valeur de tes présents ne vaut même pas cette pensine que je pensais t'offrir... Ta richesse est grande parce que tu sais donner et recevoir ce sentiment qui réunit et qui rend plus fort, la mienne est dérisoire parce que je n'ai jamais su rassembler amis et famille qui puissent devenir les tiens.

- Tu t'arrêtes sur des détails, Drago, dit-elle en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son mari qui la dévisageait. Cette richesse dont tu parles, tu seras capable de me la rendre plus qu'il ne faut si tu t'en donnes le temps. Tu me présenteras tes futurs amis, et puis... Concernant ta famille, tu es trop critique pour t'apercevoir que ce que tu possèdes n'est pas aussi froid que tu le penses. Ne sois pas impatient de me combler à tout prix. Pour le moment, ta seule présence est un trésor que je ne cèderais pour rien au monde. Je suis riche de ton amour, riche de cette exclusivité que m'envient certaines femmes, elles qui ne se doutent pas quel homme tu deviens entre mes bras. Tes faiblesses, je les accepterai et je les supporterai avec toi parce que je suis ta moitié.

- Tu es surtout une Gryffondor qui s'attendrit trop. Il n'en demeure pas moins que j'ai rompu la promesse faite à Andrew… (Il se releva.) Rentrons, dit-il en prenant les lettres puis en marchant vers le château.

- Quel homme obstiné, soupira-t-elle en le voyant passer la porte. Mais je parviendrai à lui faire entendre raison.

- ... 'Mione !

- N'écorche pas mon prénom, lui reprocha-t-elle en le rejoignant.

- J'ai écorché ton prénom ?

- Oui. Donc articule après moi, mon chéri : Hermione.

- 'Mione, sourit-il.

- Hermione.

- 'Mione.

- Vous êtes aussi insupportable qu'un gamin, mon époux !

Par jeu, elle lui tira la langue puis s'introduit dans le salon.

- Echec et mat ! s'écria Ron, enthousiaste.

- Parbleu ! s'exclama Andrew. Comment avez-vous pu l'emporter ?

- Quelle honte pour toi ! commenta Drago depuis le seuil de la porte.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, beau-frère. J'exige une revanche, Weasley.

- Vous perdrez encore face à moi, fanfaronna-t-il. Je suis imbattable, tenez-vous le pour dit ! N'est-ce pas Hermy ?

- Ce n'est pas « Hermy », opposa Drago en allant se poster derrière Hermione qu'il enlaça.

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent-ils, croyant qu'il y avait encore du polynectar dans les environs.

- Ce n'est pas « Hermy » mais « Mione ».

Sitôt, elle le frappa sur la tête.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas écorcher mon prénom, lui rappela la jeune femme, exaspérée.

- Les autres le font, argua-t-il.

- Non, eux, c'est un diminutif qu'ils m'ont donné. Toi tu écorches sciemment mon nom pour m'enrager, ce n'est pas la même chose, tu en conviendras.

Amusé, il lui pinça le nez.

- Qu'elle est adorable ma Mione.

- Continue sur ce ton là et je demande le divorce, menaça-t-elle, ravie de revoir un sourire étirer les lèvres de son mari.

- Kelsey, faisons une nouvelle partie, proposa Ron. Cela nous évitera d'observer cette scène pleine de mièvrerie.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous.

Deux heures plus tard, minuit sonna. Des « joyeux noël ! » furent scandés au milieu des cris de Molly. Celle-ci rouspétait contre Ginny et les jumeaux qui s'étaient rués vers le sapin.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Hermione entre ses bras, Drago se promit de bâtir un foyer aussi chaleureux que celui qu'Harry avait su créer pour les siens. _Une autre promesse à tenir et à ne surtout pas rompre_, se dit-t-il alors qu'autour de lui les rires avaient une fois de plus pris possession des lieux.


	27. Retour au bercail

Chapitre 27 : Retour au bercail

- Dis-le.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit-elle en quittant le paravent derrière lequel elle avait revêtu sa chemise de nuit.

- Que le cadeau de Potter t'a plus touchée que le mien !

Bouchée bée, Hermione considéra Drago qui écartait rageusement la courtine de leur lit.

- C'est ce que tu ruminais dans ton coin depuis que j'ai ouvert le paquet ?

- Je ne ruminais absolument rien dans mon coin !

- Si, affirma-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Et le baiser doit également te retourner l'estomac. Tu n'avais qu'à embrasser Ginny et Molly sous le gui. Nous aurions été quittes.

- Là n'est pas la question ! De toute façon, je me voyais mal étreindre des Gryffondor, comme si j'étais un ami de longue date... Qu'importe ! Déjà que Potter ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher tes lèvres, mais ce cadeau... J'aurais été capable d'en faire de même, si j'avais pu y penser avant lui !

Un fou rire emporta la Gryffondor. Piqué au vif, Drago n'osa pas répliquer. Il se contenta de s'agenouiller devant elle et de la déchausser de ses souliers.

- Tu devrais avouer une bonne fois pour toute que tu es jaloux, ricana-t-elle.

- Jaloux ? Moi ? Absolument pas ! J'ai dépassé ce stade depuis bien longtemps.

- Quel honteux mensonge ! Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi.

Elle allongea ses jambes, pendant que Drago prenait place à ses côtés.

- Je vois que ma femme est décidée à m'affubler de tous les défauts, marmonna-t-il en mettant un oreiller supplémentaire dans le dos de la Gryffondor.

- C'est parce que tu le mérites, assura-t-elle alors qu'il remontait les draps sur eux.

- Tu es cruelle.

Elle sourit puis se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Moins que toi. Que reproches-tu au cadeau d'Harry ? Il n'est même pas pour moi. Sachant ce que serait ta réaction, nous avions convenu qu'il valait mieux...

- Tu sais ce que représente son balai aux yeux des sorciers et surtout de ses admirateurs ? coupa-t-il.

- Non.

- C'est un objet de valeur, une perle qui a appartenu au héros Potter. Et tu veux le remettre à notre enfant ? Je vais passer pour quoi aux yeux de mon propre rejeton, hein ? Il va aduler Potter et moi... moi il me verra en tant qu'éternel perdant... Tu aurais dû lui demander un bijou, ou je ne sais quelle autre futilité, au moins j'aurais évité cette catastrophe !

- A t'entendre, ce balai va ruiner ta réputation auprès de notre enfant.

- Ruiner est un mot si faible !

- Tu dramatises, Drago.

- Je dramatises ? s'écria-t-il outrée. C'est toi qui ne prends pas la pleine mesure du geste de Potter ! Tu es vraiment une mère ingrate qui ne se soucie pas de l'équilibre futur de son enfant et une mauvaise épouse qui ne prends même pas la peine de soutenir son mari dans cette épreuve !

- Rectification : je ne soutiens pas mon mari dans sa folie, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Tu vois ! Ce cadeau te monte à la tête au point que tu deviennes aussi détestable que Potter.

Constatant qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien face à ce Serpentard têtu et jaloux, elle s'allongea et tira les draps sur sa tête.

- Hermione ?

- Je dors.

- Non, puisque tu viens de me répondre.

- Je dors, ai-je dit.

- Hermione ?

Malgré ses appels, elle s'obstina dans son mutisme. Bien que vexé, un sourire diablotin détendit les lèvres de Drago ; il savait comme la faire réagir.

- Mione ?

Aussitôt, elle écarta les draps de son visage, furieuse.

- Si vous n'êtes pas décidé à dormir, mon époux, allez donc faire un tour dehors ! Et cessez avec ce diminutif ridicule !

Drago s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsque des coups portés à la porte l'interrompirent.

« Etes-vous décent ? » demanda une voix masculine, de l'autre côté.

Les mains crispées autour du drap, Drago se retenait pour ne pas se lever et se ruer hors de la pièce afin de saisir son beau-frère et de le secouer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuivît.

- J'aurais dû lui offrir un château en Espagne, quitte à me ruiner, maugréa le Serpentard en passant ses jambes hors du lit. Au moins j'aurais été tranquille.

Il saisit sa robe de chambre et la vêtit, sous l'oeil amusé d'Hermione.

- Peut-être qu'il souhaite te remercier pour l'épée que tu lui as offerte.

- Prie Merlin et tous les dieux païens pour qu'il n'ait pas l'arme avec lui.

- Pas de sang sur le seuil de ma chambre, avertit-elle.

Il traversa la pièce puis ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte contre laquelle Andrew martelait son poing. Ce dernier, voyant la mine fâchée du blond, recula prudemment de quelques pas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne parviens pas à t'endormir, dit-il sur un ton à première vue flegmatique.

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ? J'espérais me glisser entre les deux membres de ma famille.

- Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter, Drew, prévint Hermione. Drago est vexé qu'Harry, en plus de m'avoir embrassée, ait réservé son célèbre balai au bébé.

Ne souhaitant pas entendre davantage les rires de sa femme, Drago referma violemment la porte derrière lui.

- N'en rajoute pas, menaça-t-il en voyant Andrew ouvrir la bouche.

- Loin de moi l'idée de t'accabler d'un commentaire, assura-t-il en tentant de contrôler son fou rire. Mais laisse-moi te dire que tu ne devrais pas te sentir dévaluer vis-à-vis de Potter. Un baiser reste un baiser, surtout sous un gui. Et puis à moins que tu ne saches pas embrasser, je doute qu'elle te quitte pour cela. Concernant le balai, il reste un présent. Ce qui fera de toi un bon père et une figure emblématique, ce ne sera pas le nombre de match remporté mais la manière dont tu sauras te montrer aux yeux de ton enfant. Si tu y parviens, sois sûr qu'il verra en toi un héros.

- A part cette nouvelle leçon pleine de sagesse, puis-je savoir la raison sérieuse - et je dis bien _sérieuse_ - pour laquelle tu me déranges ?

- Attends que je m'en rappelle, dit-il en prenant une pose réfléchie. Je plaisante, ajouta-t-il, voyant que Drago levait le poing. Une connaissance de Potter a ramené une femme, Bella...

- Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- C'est cela.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Dans les cachots.

Le Serpentard s'élança aussitôt dans le couloir.

OoO

Le vent s'insinua sournoisement sous la porte, se déplaça furtivement sur les marches qu'il frôla, les glaçant sur son passage, puis s'étendit sur toute la surface du sol, s'élevant le long des murs et refroidissant le cachot ainsi et surtout les deux personnes présentes. Ajustant sa robe de chambre sur lui, l'homme croisa ensuite les bras, gardant en vue sa prisonnière.

Derrière les barreaux, celle-ci ne pipait mot. Arpentant l'étroite cellule plongée dans la pénombre, elle dardait de temps à autre, son geôlier. Echevelée et en proie à une agitation excessive, elle avait tout d'une démente. D'ailleurs, après s'en être pris aux grilles qu'elle n'avait cessé d'agiter - proclamant à tous les échos que son maître allait occire tous les moldus et se moquant sur la bêtise de leurs défenseurs -, elle avait fini par arpenter, de long en large, ce carré de cellule - marmonnant des phrases confuses qui n'avaient de sens que pour elle.

- Je ne resterai pas longtemps ici, déclara-t-elle en saisissant brusquement les barreaux.

- Je peux vous assurer le contraire, répliqua Harry, assis sur un tabouret, non loin d'une vieille table bancale et poussiéreuse.

- Je vois. Le petit Potter est devenu un homme assuré, persifla-t-elle. Il est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas rejoindre nos rangs. Notre maître t'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts. C'est un homme bon, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donné jusque là.

- Il ne veut que la dominance des sorciers sur les moldus. C'est une noble et digne quête.

- Ce n'est qu'une folie ! Tous ces gens tués pour un objectif absurde.

- Et eux ? (Harry sourcilla.) Les moldus ne font-ils pas la chasse aux sorciers ? Sais-tu combien ont été brûlés sur le bûcher ? Tu condamnes notre maître mais refuse de condamner les moldus, pourquoi ? Les sorciers auraient-ils moins d'importance aux yeux d'Harry Potter, cracha-t-elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas lui parler.

Harry dirigea son regard vers sa droite et aperçut Drago en haut des escaliers.

- Oh ! Comment vas-tu mon incompétent de neveu ?

Impassible, le Serpentard descendit les marches, passa devant Harry et se planta devant la cellule. Il étudia la prisonnière qui bien qu'elle fût leur prisonnière ne semblait guère paniquée. Elle le fixait, un sourire frondeur sur les lèvres, comme si pour elle cette capture n'était rien de plus qu'un simple imprévu qu'elle comptait bien ne pas se voir éterniser.

- Beaucoup mieux que vous, ma tante, répondit-il finalement sur un ton tout aussi moqueur.

- Ma soeur doit se maudire pour avoir engendré un fils qui lui fait l'affront de renier les siens pour s'acoquiner à l'ennemi.

Même si cette accusation le touchait, Drago demeura calme. Bellatrix ne cherchait qu'une faille qui pût lui permettre de ne pas révéler les desseins de son maître qu'elle vénérait plus que tout.

- Qu'attendons-nous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

- Fol-Oeil, répondit-t-il. Il ne pas tarder à revenir avec le veritaserum. Nous pourrons savoir quand exactement Voldemort compte agir.

Cette phrase provoqua un rire dément chez Bellatrix.

- Vous croyez m'avoir avec une potion ? Mon maître est bien trop rusé pour vous.

OoO

Effectivement, Bellatrix ne révéla rien qui fût susceptible de compromettre les plans de Voldemort. Ils auraient dû le prévoir : ce dernier ne pouvait risquer son retour en dévoilant ses projets à des subalternes qui auraient tôt fait d'être attrapés par le camp adverse et contraints de parler.

- Que faire ? demanda Drago alors qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de Harry. Il faut au moins qu'on sache en quoi consiste cette renaissance.

- Il nous faut un pion chez l'ennemi, avança Andrew, avachi sur sa chaise.

- Je vois que tu rabâches encore tes défaites successives aux échecs.

Andrew aurait voulu riposter par une raillerie, mais passer une nuit blanche l'avait épuisé.

- C'est le seul moyen de découvrir ce que mijote Voldemort, se contenta-t-il de répliquer.

- Oui, mais comment ? Autant espérer corrompre une nonne plutôt que ma tante. Elle ne trahira jamais son maître.

- Le seul qui pourrait retourner chez les Malefoy..., souleva Harry.

D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes dévisagèrent le Serpentard.

- Vous oubliez que mon père et moi sommes en froid - _et qu'il me tuera pour avoir osé le frapper_, songea-t-il. Je doute fort qu'il m'ouvre les bras, comme si j'étais le fils prodige revenu d'un long voyage.

Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Harry alla ouvrir et s'empara du journal.

- Nous pourrions en reparler cet après-midi, suggéra Andrew. Il faut que je dorme.

- Moi aussi, approuva Drago en observant le jour s'installer confortablement sur le paysage.

- Attendez !

- Oui ?

- Regarde, Malefoy.

Harry lui tendit la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Les traits du Serpentard se crispèrent à la lecture.

- Hermione va me tuer !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Andrew.

Il lui brandit le journal devant les yeux. Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent en découvrant une femme collée à Drago. Il se référa au titre : « Retrouvailles entre deux amants ».

- « Nous savions que Drago Malefoy étaient un véritable coureur de jupons, lut-il, mais après son mariage avec Hermione Granger, nous le pensions assagi ; il n'en est rien. Comme son épouse - toujours éprise de Harry Potter, son ancien et grand amour -, Drago Malefoy n'a visiblement pas oublié ses sentiments pour la douce et ravissante Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci commente d'ailleurs : « Drago et moi avons toujours été liés par des sentiments que seuls des amants maudits peuvent concevoir »… » C'est donc elle la femme de l'autre jour, conclut Andrew.

- « Liés par des sentiments que seuls des amants peuvent concevoir. » Je vais lui montrer à quel point mes sentiments pour elle valent plus que cela. Quelques doloris et nous verrons si elle pense toujours ainsi.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que sa mort changera quoi que ce soit à ta sentence. A ta place, j'irais voir Hermione avant qu'elle ne lise ce torchon.

- Voilà la solution !

- Quelle solution ? Je te préviens, Potter, pas question de quitter ma femme pour cette pie. J'ai été trop souvent absent pour recommencer alors que...

- Tu le feras, pourtant. Et je peux même t'affirmer que c'est moi qui dormirai désormais auprès d'Hermione.

Déstabilisé par cette phrase, Drago manqua s'étouffer pendant qu'Andrew songeait que le toupet de Potter le rendait à la fois suicidaire et héroïque.

OoO

Dos voûté, les coudes sur ses cuisses et les doigts entrelacés sous son nez, Drago semblait fixer le bout de la carpette, alors qu'en réalité, son esprit était fixé sur la stratégie qu'Harry venait de leur soumettre, point par point. C'était tout simplement une folie, une entreprise risquée digne de l'esprit torturé et courageux d'un satané Gryffondor.

Il aurait pu écarter sa proposition dès le début, or il avait écouté Potter jusqu'au bout. Et il savait pourquoi ; parce que seul il ne parviendrait jamais à sauver sa famille. Il avait besoin de se reposer sur d'autres épaules, même si l'ancien Serpentard qu'il était acceptait mal cette situation. Oui, mais il était un autre homme aujourd'hui et sa fierté passait après le bien des siens.

- Tu es conscient du danger ? l'interrogea-t-il en levant les yeux vers Harry dont l'épaule gauche était appuyée contre la cheminée.

- Plus que conscient, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. J'attends donc ta réponse, Malefoy ?

- Si c'est oui, la mascarade prendra effet dès ce soir, c'est bien cela ?

- Nous avons une occasion à saisir. Il faut la prendre. Un oui et la machine sera en marche. J'enverrai les hiboux et Fol-Oeil ira avertir Dumbledore.

- Pour Hermione, ce sera une autre épreuve éprouvante…

- Ma soeur saura faire front, le rassura Andrew.

_J'espère_, pensa le Serpentard. Il demeura encore quelques minutes à peser le pour et le contre avant de donner sa réponse :

- Entendu, j'accepte. Mais un conseil, Potter : écris ton testament, au cas où ton plan échouerait... D'ailleurs, il me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

- Mon plan ?

- Ta stupide idée, je dirai.

OoO

- Je vois... Ils ont décidé d'agir.

- On dirait bien que oui, approuva Maugrey. Mais je suis tout de même réticent. Lucius Malefoy ne fera pas confiance à son fils, du jour au lendemain. Il devra rester les semaines à venir dans le manoir et qui sait si au final ça ne sera pas une mauvaise pioche pour nous.

Durant quelques instants, Maugrey considéra sa bouteille qu'il avait sortie de sous son manteau, puis en but finalement une gorgée.

- Je veux bien, mais les risques étant ce qu'ils sont...

- Je comprends vos doutes mais faisons-leur confiance. Et pour les aider au mieux, hâtons-nous de faire ce qu'ils nous demandent.

OoO

Entre les herbes de Provence qui parfumaient le rôti, les clous de girofle qui relevait la sauce, et les épices qui attendaient le prochain service, la cuisine était devenue, en moins deux heures, un véritable repaire d'odeurs les plus variés, les unes que les autres. Au milieu de cette valse de senteurs que le vent emportait, au dehors, deux femmes - le visage grave - étaient plantées devant une marmite.

- Ton verdict ?

Ginny goûta à nouveau la soupe avant de répondre.

- C'est parfait comme d'habitude, et à vrai dire je commence à avoir très faim, maman.

Son estomac confirma ce fait, en poussant un cri. Riant, Molly alla se placer devant la table sur laquelle se trouvaient diverses denrées, en cours de préparation.

- Je suis rassurée, dit-elle en saisissant un récipient dans lequel elle versa la farine.

- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi Harry donne une réception ? s'enquit la jeune fille en posant le couvercle sur la marmite qui cuisait dans l'âtre.

- Pour avoir ses amis à ses côtés.

Ginny s'approcha de la table et regarda sa mère éplucher les oignons et les couper, par la suite.

- Mais aussi subitement ? C'est étrange, vraiment étrange... (Molly passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux, essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient.) Donne, je vais le faire.

- Merci, sourit-elle en se préoccupant de son bol.

- Et puis, Harry, Ron, Andrew et Malefoy agissent curieusement. Ils se font des messes basses depuis ce matin et dès que j'arrive dans les environs, ils se taisent. Ils nous cachent quelque chose, je le sens.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, ma chérie, avertit-elle en remuant sa pâte. Contente-toi de m'aider et de jouer les hôtesses pour Harry. Il t'en sera reconnaissante.

Tristement, Ginny posa son couteau.

- ... Il aurait préféré que ce soit Hermione.

Le souvenir d'un certain baiser se raviva. Elle aurait tant aimé que Harry posât ses lèvres sur les siennes, hélas... _Il y a Hermione_, pensa-t-elle avec fatalité.

Elle renifla.

- Ginny ?

- Maudits oignons ! clama-t-elle en reprenant le couteau.

- Harry et Hermione sont amis et seulement amis, assura Molly, sans cesser de tourner sa pâte. Que vas-tu t'imaginer ?

- Je n'imagine rien, je ne fais que déduire !

Rageusement, elle se mit à découper les pauvres oignons qui n'en demandaient pas tant, sous les yeux écarquillés de sa mère. L'ambiance devenait dangereuse pour les légumes qui allaient passer entre les mains de la rouquine, subitement devenue une experte dans le maniement du couteau.

- Harry est amoureux d'Hermione, je le sais, nous le savons tous. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est mariée qu'il a tu ses sentiments pour elle. Et moi (le couteau s'abattit brutalement sur la table) ... Moi à ses yeux, je ne suis que la soeur de son meilleur ami. Quelle injustice !

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu cesses de martyriser ces oignons.

- Je n'ai pas... !

Molly lui fit signe de regarder le plateau à découper. En voyant le travail qu'elle avait accompli - les oignons n'étaient plus qu'émincés -, elle soupira.

- Je suis désolée, ma...

La porte s'ouvrit, à ce moment-là.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme passa timidement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Excusez-moi pour ce dérangement, mais vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir d'aide supplémentaire ?

- Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas une vingtaine d'invités qui me surprendra.

Il osa enfin mettre les pieds dans la cuisine, jetant un regard autour de lui afin de s'assurer de l'avancement des tâches. Rassuré de voir la marmite fumer, les légumes et les galettes, prêts pour la cuisson, il put enfin souffler.

- Je vous remercie pour tout, sincèrement. Vous avertir si tard, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, crois-moi.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire avant de rebrousser chemin. Sur le pas de la porte, il fit volte-face.

- Je pourrais te parler, Ginny ?

- Moi ?

- Tu es la seule Ginny, ici, se moqua-t-il.

Rougissante, la rouquine porta ses mains sur son tablier, sous l'oeil amusé de sa mère, puis suivit le jeune homme hors de la cuisine. Ils s'éloignèrent, dirigeant leurs pas vers la salle à manger, qui était à cette heure-ci, vide.

Gêné, Harry regarda une dernière fois derrière eux, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'un tiers partageât leur conversation.

- Je tenais juste à dissiper un malentendu.

- Si c'est pour ma déclaration de l'autre jour, n'ais crainte : ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Et puis, je sais qu'Hermione compte encore pour toi.

- Oui, elle compte énormément pour moi... Je veux dire que c'est une amie qui m'est chère ! se rattrapa-t-il. Comme toi...

- Je m'en doute.

Harry sortit un paquet de sa poche puis le tendit à Ginny. Celle-ci observa longuement ce rectangle emballé de bleu. Perplexe, elle leva les yeux, croisant deux iris verts.

- C'est ce que je voulais t'offrir mais avec toute l'agitation autour de nous... Je me rattrape maintenant, sourit-il. Et quant à ta déclaration de l'autre jour, je l'ai trouvée très touchante.

Songeant peut-être qu'il en avait trop dit, il pivota sur ses talons et se hâta de fuir les environs, abandonnant Ginny qui, étonnée, le regarda disparaître au bout du couloir. Elle considéra ensuite le présent qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle défit l'emballage et eut la surprise de découvrir un bracelet doré incrusté de petits rubis. Pourquoi lui avoir offert un tel présent, loin des témoins ?

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le bracelet. Curieusement, elle sentit son coeur se gonfler d'espoir. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, songea-t-elle en portant contre son coeur, son poing dans lequel reposait le bijou.

OoO

Poussant la porte de la taverne, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'établissement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle remarquât le blond, installé près de la vitre et qui, assis à une table, avait les yeux plongés dans son verre.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et charmeuse s'approcha de sa proie.

- Ta lettre m'a surprise, Drago.

Il s'affaissa sur sa chaise, croisant les bras.

- Assieds-toi, l'invita-t-il, cordialement.

- Tu es bien galant aujourd'hui. Chercherais-tu à te faire pardonner ?

- Tu as deviné.

Cette phrase l'enhardit.

- Vu ta conduite inqualifiable envers moi, minauda-t-elle, tu penses bien que tu devras mériter mon pardon.

- Je suis décidé à me racheter à tes yeux.

- Voyez-vous cela ? ricana-t-elle. Se pourrait-il que finalement tout n'aille pas pour le mieux avec ta Gryffondor ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet. Ce que je te demande, c'est de me faire oublier cette femme. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, j'irai quérir les services d'une autre.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une autre de tes méchancetés ?

Il se pencha vers elle et prit son menton.

- Aide-moi à me défaire de cette satanée Gryffondor à qui je dois d'avoir perdu honneur et fierté. Aide-moi à retrouver ma place auprès des miens, Pansy. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il l'embrassa.

OoO

Souriante, Ginny accueillit les invités, aux côtés de Harry, superbement paré d'une tunique d'un vert sombre cousu de fils dorés. Son port de tête altier accentuait cette beauté ténébreuse qu'elle s'étonna de ne découvrir qu'aujourd'hui, tout comme cette distance dont il faisait preuve ce soir.

Le Gryffondor accueillait ses invités d'au air détaché, osant de temps à autres des sourires qu'elle devinait forcés. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, elle le sentait. Pourtant, elle n'osait pas lui demander ce qui le tourmentait au point de paraître moins chaleureux que lors de sa venue aux cuisines, cet après-midi. _Il pense sûrement à notre conversation_, se dit-elle en embrassant Lavande sur les joues.

En effet, Harry n'avait fait aucune allusion concernant le bracelet - elle se demandait s'il le ferait un jour. Mais afin de ne pas manquer à ses devoirs d'hôtesse, elle avait jugé préférable de remettre à plus tard ses interrogations. Elle trouverait bien un moment pour discuter avec Harry. En attendant, elle faisait

Le salon finit immanquablement par se remplir d'invités qui, malgré l'invitation de dernière minute avaient tenu à venir festoyer avec le Survivant. Les conversations allaient bon train. Celles-ci portaient sur des futilités ; en vérité, dès que Harry et Ron tournaient le dos, les invités chuchotaient de la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Autant dire que l'absence des époux Malefoy ne passa guère inaperçue, en ce début de soirée. Toutefois, nul n'osait poser la question.

- Hermione n'est toujours pas descendue ? s'étonna Molly qui venait les prévenir que le buffet les attendait.

- Elle se sent fatiguée, répondit Andrew.

- Il faudra donc lui monter son repas.

Se portant volontaire, Andrew suivit Molly. Ils sortirent du salon.

- Fatiguée ? persifla Lavande. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt la lecture de la Gazette qui l'a rendue souffrante ?

Le silence tomba net, tel un couperet.

- De quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda Ginny qui prenait conscience qu'elle n'avait pas eu le journal entre les mains, ce matin.

Voyant que ni Harry ni Ron ne prenaient la parole, Lavande se fit un devoir de répondre.

- Malefoy la trompe avec Parkinson.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Photo à l'appui.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très...

- Le repas est prêt ! réitéra Ron.

Murmurants sur l'infidélité du Serpentard, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où les attendaient une longue table dressée. Malgré l'intention de certains de ne pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, d'autres ne purent s'en priver, bien trop curieux de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Est-ce vrai, Harry ? demanda Seamus.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Qui aurait l'idée de séduire Parkinson ?

- N'empêche, ni Hermione ni Malefoy ne sont présents. Cela veut forcément dire qu'il y a un problème.

Harry préféra se terrer dans le silence, tout comme Ron. Le retour d'Andrew sonna l'armistice ; personne n'aurait osé médire sur les deux époux, en sachant qu'un de leur proche était présent et qu'il n'hésiterait certainement pas à occire celui qui oserait calomnier les siens.

Les plats se succédèrent et ce fut le tour du dessert. Molly apportait son œuvre lorsque des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent. Sitôt, Harry, Andrew et Ron se levèrent, comme un seul homme, et se dirigèrent vers les portes de la salle, accompagnés des chuchotements de leurs convives. Sur le seuil, Harry brandit son bras, incitant les deux hommes à s'arrêter. Ron, plus grands que les deux autres, jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

Se faisant face, Hermione et Drago se tenaient dans le hall. Le visage rougi de la Gryffondor contrastait totalement avec la pâleur anormale du Serpentard qui avait visiblement du mal à tenir cette dispute conjugale.

« … Ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui ai embrassé Potter sous tes yeux.

- C'était sous le gui ! Le gui ! Tu n'en connais donc pas la signification ?

Un rire étouffé de Ron attira l'attention du couple. Drago croisa le regard d'Harry. Comme si cette vision avait été une sorte de déclencheur, le blond serra les poings et ses yeux revinrent se poser sur sa femme.

- Ce baiser était bien trop long pour être celui de deux amis !

- Et qu'en déduis-tu ?

- Que tu me trompes avec lui !

- Et toi ? rétorqua-t-elle furieuse. Ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui fais la une de la Gazette avec mon ancienne fiancée ! Tu lui tenais la main et lui susurrais des mots doux à l'oreille. Ne le nie pas !

- Et alors ? Un homme n'est pas tenu à la fidélité.

- C'est ainsi que tu envisages notre mariage ? (Triturant son alliance, la jeune femme baissa les yeux.) Une série d'infidélités, si le coeur t'en dit.

- Je te signale que tu es la seule responsable ! N'est-ce pas toi qui te refuses à moi ? Cette stupide union est devenue une grotesque mascarade, à mes yeux !

Lorsqu'elle releva la tâte, la détermination se lisait dans son regard.

- Tu es comme ton père, le condamna-t-elle. Aucun respect pour les sentiments des autres.

- Je le comprends sur ce point là, répliqua-t-il froidement, surtout en ce qui te concerne.

Une exclamation outrée lui échappa. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ôta son anneau de son doigt et le lui jeta. Le contact du métal sur le sol produit un éclat qui plongea l'ambiance dans un étrange silence.

- Reprends ta bague, bafouilla-t-elle. Et va l'offrir à ta chère et tendre Pansy qui pourra te satisfaire, toi et ton sang pur !

- Et tu pourras sereinement te blottir dans les bras de Potter, riposta-t-il acerbe. Et dire que j'ai sacrifié ma famille pour toi...

Il lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry lui empoigna le bras.

- Ce ne sont pas des manières pour rompre… Malefoy !

- Et alors ? Le principal n'est-il pas que je te cède ma femme ? Tu as encore obtenu ce que tu convoitais. Le bâtard en fait-il partie ?

Furibond, Harry lui porta un violent coup de poing. Drago se plia en deux. Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, il lui rendit son coup. Très vite, la situation dégénéra en combat de coq. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient déchaînés, refusant de concéder la victoire à l'adversaire. Ron et Andrew eurent du mal à les séparer. Lorsqu'ils le purent, les deux hommes se débattaient toujours avec énergie dans l'espoir de se défaire de leurs entraves, en la personne de leurs deux amis respectifs.

- Ne l'appelle plus jamais ainsi ! gronda Harry. Plus jamais, ou je te jure que je te tuerai !

Stupéfiés, les témoins qui avaient accourus dévisagèrent le Survivant ; jamais encore ils ne l'avaient vu s'emporter autant.

- Va-t-en, Malefoy, conseilla Ron.

Le Serpentard s'écarta brusquement de son beau-frère.

- Ne me touche plus, menaça-t-il.

- Tes paroles ont dépassé ta pensée, Drago.

- J'en doute. (Il considéra Hermione.) J'en doute vraiment.

Et sur ce, il ressortit du château à grandes enjambées.

Harry se retourna et alla directement vers Hermione. Cette dernière le dévisagea, les larmes aux yeux. Tendrement, il caressa son visage puis, sous l'oeil sidéré de tous, l'embrassa.

OoO

Une pièce froide, une ambiance lourde et pesante, un regard qu'il sentait critique. Il venait à peine de rentrer au manoir, accompagnée de Pansy, et pourtant il avait la sensation que cela faisait des heures qu'il avait passé le seuil de la porte.

Si Lucius avait paru, tout d'abord surpris de sa visite, il avait rapidement pris la pleine mesure de ce retour. Il était désormais assis sur son fauteuil tandis que son fils lui faisait face, la tête inclinée vers le bas, comme pour signifier sa soumission. Quant à Narcissa - comme toujours impassible -, elle se tenait à l'écart assise à la table, près de Pansy qui tremblait pour Drago.

Sans émettre la moindre remarque, ce beau petit monde écouta les explications de jeune homme. Sa longue plaidoirie parut agacer son père qui parsemait ses phrases de ses soupirs exaspérés.

- J'ai honte de mon comportement, termina-t-il.

Un long silence suivit cette confession. Lucius se releva et, sa canne à la main, s'approcha de son fils.

- Penses-tu que je te croirai sur parole ? demanda-t-il en lui relevant le menton à l'aide du pommeau de sa canne. Il va falloir que tu me prouves ton repentir.

- Je suis prêt.

Moqueur, le père lui porta un doloris à son rejeton qui se contorsionna, sous la douleur. Pansy détourna les yeux, se demandant comment Narcissa pouvait observer ce spectacle aussi flegmatiquement alors que toutes deux aimaient cet homme qui au sol souffrait sous la punition de son père.

OoO

Harry referma la porte, ravi que ses invités trop indiscrets aient enfin plié bagages. C'était surtout leurs questions qui l'avaient rendu à cran. Oui, il aimait toujours Hermione. Non, il n'était plus question de la céder à Malefoy. Et oui, il garderait l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ils étaient tous les mêmes : avides de médisances.

Il posait à peine le pied sur la première marche menant à l'étage, quand il fut interpellé.

- Harry !

Soupirant, il se retourna avec lenteur.

- Que veux-tu Ginny ?

Celle-ci s'avança, peu assurée.

- Tu... Je croyais que je comptais pour toi.

- C'est vrai, dit-il vaguement.

- Alors pourquoi ce baiser avec Hermione ? Pourquoi tout ceci ?

- Ecoute, Ginny, je...

Brusquement, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Réagissant au quart de tour, il saisit ses avant-bras et l'écarta d'elle. Bien que la tristesse eût peigné les traits de la rouquine, il ne se laissa pas influencer.

- Il n'y a qu'une femme que je chéris et qui possède mon âme, et c'est Hermione.

- Et le bracelet ?

- ... Je t'en offrirai un, si tu y tiens.

Sans plus d'éclaircissements, il s'éloigna.

_Ce n'est pas possible_, se dit-elle. Refusant ses paroles, elle le suivit dans les escaliers. Il y avait forcément une explication au comportement d'Harry. Elle s'arrêta, et se pencha sur le côté afin de l'apercevoir dans le couloir, devant la chambre d'Hermione.

- Tu devrais être au lit.

- Je... C'est une situation difficile, avoua-t-elle.

Prévenant, Harry la prit dans ses bras mais Hermione s'écarta promptement. Horrifiée, elle le considéra.

- Excuse-moi mais... C'est encore trop tôt pour me faire à cette idée... J'aime Drago. J'aime tout de lui, le moindre plissement de sourcil, ses lèvres qui s'étirent progressivement…

Il enveloppa son visage de ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Vois-tu ce regard ? C'est celui d'un homme qui te vénère plus que tout. Et ce coeur là, dit-il en l'incitant à poser sa main sur son torse, ce sont les battements d'un homme qui sacrifierait ciel et terre pour toi… Fies-toi à moi, Hermione. Fies-toi à mon amour.

Elle ferma les yeux, consentant à ce qu'il posât ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis que ses mains caressaient sa taille. Un agréable frisson la parcourut. Bien qu'honteuse de ce qu'elle faisait, elle porta ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme, cherchant à coller son corps plus près du sien malgré ce ventre rond entre eux, et entrouvrit ses lèvres afin de faire de ce baiser, un baiser plus profond, plus enivrant, comme ceux du passé.

Les sanglots qu'ils perçurent ne les dissuadèrent pas à s'écarter, l'un de l'autre, ni à regarder celle qui les avait poussés ; ils savaient qu'à l'autre bout du couloir se tenait une femme dont le coeur ne devait plus être qu'un tas de ruines.

- Ginny ! s'exclama tout de même Hermione lorsqu'elle perçut les pas qui s'éloignaient.

- Laisse-là !

Ses bras, fermement retenus par les mains du Gryffondor, elle le dévisagea, notant dans ses iris cette volonté ferme de ne pas céder. Contrainte, elle se calla contre ce torse qui était désormais son nouvel abri.

- Tu es cruel... Harry. Vraiment cruel.

OoO

Allongé sur son lit, Drago contemplait le plafond d'un air pensif. La douleur disparue, sa capacité à réfléchir lui était revenue. Et pour le moment, il songeait que sa situation était loin d'être aussi dramatique qu'il le pensait au départ.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Il pivota la tête vers la femme, assisse près de lui.

- Bien... Je m'attendais à un tel châtiment. Et vous aviez raison.

- Concernant le veritaserum ? Lucius ne t'aurait pas laissé revenir sans s'assurer que tu ne n'étais pas un potentiel espion de Dumbledore.

- Il voulait entendre ces mots…

Malgré lui, les souvenirs de sa séance de torture mentale lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux, croyant que ces mots disparaîtraient, hélas ils demeuraient encore bien vivaces.

_« Ce n'est que la catin de Potter ! Une traînée que je voudrais tuer de mes propres mains…»_

Il porta son bras en travers de son visage, écartant du même coup le chiffon qui reposait sur son front.

- Mon garçon ?

- C'est toujours ainsi, ici ?

- Toujours, admit-elle.

- Alors, je ferai en sorte que tout cela prenne fin pour le bien des Malefoy.

- Merci.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Narcissa ressortit de la chambre. Elle referma la porte et posa son front contre celle-ci; s'abandonnant à ce chagrin qui l'étreignait depuis cette décision prise, il y a des heures de cela. « Un mari ou un fils ? C'est un choix que je n'aurais jamais dû faire… tout cela à cause de cet homme. Merlin, faites que ce long cauchemar prenne fin, sans que je ne perde ma moitié et la chair de ma chair. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago s'était levé. Il s'approcha de la porte et s'installa, sur le sol, écoutant les sanglots d'une femme blessée. _« _Encore une autre mère en pleurs par sa faute. Mais ce sera la dernière…», se promit-il en serrant les poings.

**A suivre...**

Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, bien qu'en ce moment je ne réponde pas à leur gentillesse. Si je peux faire quoi ce soit pour que vous me pardonniez, je suis toute ouie.

Ensuite, bah, comme d'habitude c'est une fin feylienne, on ne me changera pas, lol. Alors, suite au prochain épisode !

Bisous pleins !


	28. Imposture dévoilée

Coucou ! Eh non ! Je ne suis pas morte, et non je n'ai pas abandonné la fic (en plus j'ai promis d'aller jusqu'au bout donc ce ne serait pas fair-play de ma part de la lâcher en cours). Et non, je n'ai pas 2 chapitres à vous offrir cette fois…

Mais ! Après un long passage à vide (côté méninges), quelques déprimes (p... d'humeurs !) et quelques projets qui j'espère vont aboutir, un passage au bar Msn pour se défouler avec certaines cinglées de service que j'ai pas vues depuis des semaines, et voilà que je suis à nouveau sur les rails ! Hé oui ! Je me suis enfin remise à l'écriture de mes fics - enfin, j'ajouterais. Et faut également rajouter que recevoir une review alors que je n'avais pas posté depuis des mois, ça fait hyper chaud au chœur... Je me disais chaque jour qui passe : « allez, Fey, faut que tu te bouges ton gros popotin et que t'obliges à garder les doigts collés sur le clavier pour taper tes chap ». Donc, merci à vous, copains et copines lecteurs !

Allez, je vais arrêter là les blablas qui ne servent pas à l'avancée de l'intrigue et je vous laisse juger de la suite des aventures de nos héros de Poudlard au moyen-âge.

Ps : au sujet de la remarque d'oceane, tu as raison, j'ai bien laissé passer des DraCo à la place des DraGo. Je m'excuse de ces nombreuses incommodités passées et je m'excuse également pour les fautes qui pourraient passer à l'avenir, malgré les corrections.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 28 : Imposture dévoilée

Les mains croisées derrière son dos, Hermione admira le tableau que son frère venait d'accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il sans descendre de la chaise.

- Je trouve qu'il est parfait ici. Merci pour ton aide, Drew.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser manipuler une toile de valeur. Dans ton état, tu aurais tôt eu fait de la détruire, plaisanta-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que Drago s'accoutumera à tes futures discussions, avec tes créatures du tableau.

Attristée, la Gryffondor alla se rasseoir sur le canapé qu'elle avait quitté le temps d'une contemplation. Intrigué par son silence, Andrew se retourna.

- Hermione ?

- Cette situation devrait être simple, hélas ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai l'impression de le trahir. Quand je me lève, j'ai toujours ce haut-le-cœur en découvrant Harry près de moi. Il a beau me réconforter, me dire que cela passera ; ses mots ne servent à rien... Or, le lui dire, ce serait avouer que je ne suis pas assez forte. Et je veux l'être ! Je veux que Drago sache que je n'usurpe pas mon statut de Gryffondor et que je saurai être à la hauteur de ce qu'il attend de moi.

Andrew descendit de son escabeau improvisé et s'avança vers sa sœur. Il s'installa à ses côtés, puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Un brin de femme qui a survécu jusqu'ici sans jamais baisser les bras est forcément une vraie battante, ma chère petite sœur. Rassure-toi, ce qu'ils ont fait ce n'est pas pour t'éprouver ou pour te pousser à leur prouver quoi que ce soit, mais plutôt de faire en sorte que tu cesses de craindre le futur. Si tu t'accables en découvrant Harry à tes côtés… Eh bien, fais-le dormir sur le sol, le temps que tu t'y fasses ! Je l'imagine déjà rouspéter à cette idée, mais il acceptera si cela permet de ménager tes émotions.

Soulagée, elle lui sourit.

- Si en plus je lui dis que l'idée vient de toi...

- Je suis habitué à ses protestations. Bon ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant, revenons au tableau. Tu ne changeras plus d'avis ?

- Non. Il est bien mieux ici que dans le salon. Dis-moi, Rose ne va-t-elle pas regretter l'absence de cette toile, en plus de la nôtre ? Elle était tout de même dans le salon de la famille, depuis des années.

Il s'approcha de la toile et, poussant légèrement la chaise sur le côté, croisa les bras sur le rebord de la cheminée, fixant le paysage peint.

- C'est Rose qui m'a suggéré de te l'offrir, clarifia-t-il. Alors pense bien que la savoir près de toi, la satisfait, ajouta-t-il en glissant ses doigts sur la peinture.

- Et pour notre désertion ?

Il abandonna l'examen du tableau pour poser les yeux sur sa sœur.

- Disons que cette situation est difficile pour elle, mais comme tu la connais, elle fera toujours front.

- J'aurais voulu l'avoir près de moi, confessa-t-elle. Elle sait s'y prendre avec les enfants et elle aurait pu m'épauler. Mais surtout, je ne suis pas rassurée. A son âge… Et puis, imagine que la guerre gagne Londres et ses environs, ajouta-t-elle paniquée. Tu aurais dû refuser qu'elle renvoie la moitié des domestiques.

Son inquiétude concernant le déroulement de la guerre chez les Moldus était légitime. Depuis que Rita Skeeter avait pollué la Gazette des Sorciers avec ses rumeurs – plus insensées les une que les autres –, l'ordre avait été donné de ne plus mettre un seul journal entre les mains d'Hermione, même si cela signifiait l'écarter des nouvelles du monde. De toute façon, il n'y avait guère de nouvelles réjouissantes, ces temps-ci, songea Andrew.

Après la trêve de noël, il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour que les hostilités recommencent. Ecumer les tavernes, la nuit venue, avait un certain avantage, celui de pouvoir récolter nombre d'informations sans que les langues ne fussent liées par la peur d'une éventuelle audience. Ainsi, il avait pu apprendre que trois jours après la Nativité, les bourgeois de Gand s'était finalement opposés à la politique de Louis de Nevers, accusé d'être bien trop généreux envers les français. Entendre qu'un certain Jack Artevelde avait été à la tête de cette révolte qui promettait de s'élargir aux autres villes flamandes ne l'avait guère étonné. Si effectivement cet homme avait un lien avec Voldemort, il devinait la raison de cette révolte. Car dans le cas où le peuple devrait prendre les armes, ce serait un véritable carnage que cette guerre pour la couronne de France. Quoi qu'il soit, à ce stade, il n'y avait hélas plus de solution pour les Moldus. Quant aux Sorciers...

S'adossant contre la colonne de la cheminée, il soupira.

- Drew ?

- Pour le moment, il est inutile de s'inquiéter. Même si Rose a congédié la moitié de la domesticité, celle-ci demeure sur nos terres. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire, fais-moi confiance.

- Tu as pris des mesures la concernant ?

Il revint se planter à ses côtés.

- J'ai pris des mesures pour nous tous, cela te rassure-t-il ?

- Un peu... Je voudrais savoir pourquoi Voldemort s'intéresse tant aux Moldus alors qu'il aurait pu tout simplement les ignorer, ou - s'il désire tant les tuer - s'en charger lui-même après sa renaissance.

- Un bon stratège sait que la meilleure stratégie pour remporter un large territoire est de laisser ses ennemis s'entre-tuer, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant. Et ce qu'il fait chez les Moldus, il le fait également ici, en liguant les sorciers, les uns contre les autres. Si le ministère acceptait de prêter l'oreille à nos avertissements, nous n'aurions pas à assumer seuls ta protection, et Dumbledore aurait un champ d'action beaucoup moins restreint.

- Dumbledore… Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche, ces derniers temps.

- Je suis simplement fasciné par la sagesse de cet homme.

- Tu me caches quelques secrets, Drew, dit-elle suspicieuse.

- Aurais-je la cruauté de t'écarter de mes desseins, après tout ce que nous avons souffert ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Sceptique quant à cette réplique mélodramatique, Hermione porta ses mains vers le visage de son frère puis, le pivotant vers lui, le dévisagea.

- Le regard fuyant ! l'accusa-t-elle. C'est le même que tu offrais à maman quand elle te pressait de questions au sujet de tes devoirs !

- Je vais aller faire un tour en balai, décréta-t-il en se relevant.

- J'ai raison ! Aide-moi à me lever, et je ne te poserai plus de questions.

- Comment ? s'étonna-t-il en lui présentant ses mains. Tu abandonnes si vite ?

- Non, objecta-t-elle en se hissant sur ses jambes. Je prépare ma vengeance.

Passant le bras d'Hermione sous le sien, ils sortirent de la chambre.

- Comme m'envoyer chez tes détracteurs ?

A ces mots, Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Que Rita m'affuble de quolibets, cela ne m'atteint plus. C'est Ginny qui m'inquiète... Elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je la comprends. Je haïrais celle qui oserait embrasser Drago et dormir auprès de lui. Mais je ne voudrais pas perdre une telle amie, la seule oserais-je dire. Si elle doit repartir à Poudlard en étant fâchée, je crains de ne jamais pouvoir nous réconcilier.

- Mais tu sais que...

- Oui, je sais, coupa-t-elle. Silence. Je m'y tiendrai, promis.

- Même si elle t'implorait en pleurs ? l'interrogea-t-il, défiant.

- Des larmes ? Non, ce n'est pas son genre.

- N'oublie pas que Ginny est amoureuse. Tu es bien placée pour savoir quel bouleversement et changement cela peut entraîner chez une femme.

Face à cette splendide vérité, Hermione émit un long soupir, tout en relâchant le bras de son frère.

- Il va falloir m'apporter un peu de ta force, mon chéri, pria-t-elle.

Amusé, Andrew observa sa sœur qui caressait tendrement son ventre arrondi. Remarquant l'attention dont était l'objet, Hermione leva la tête.

- Avant même l'enfantement, tu es devenue une maman gâteuse.

- Moque-toi mais attendons de voir ce qu'il en sera pour toi.

- Oui, nous verrons bien...

Elle pivota la tête afin de le regarder. Elle n'aimait ni ce visage fermé ni le ton qu'il avait employé.

- Drew, tu me caches réellement quelque chose. Je le sens.

- Sûrement mes faiblesses... (Il lui dédia un large sourire.) Ne sais-tu pas que ma place d'aîné et d'homme exige que je sois impassible et secret envers toi ?

- Foutaise que tout ceci ! A croire que Drago, Harry et toi avez été éduqués à la même école. Je suis capable de porter le poids de vos faiblesses, même en étant une femme.

- Que veux-tu ? rétorqua-t-il en passant affectueusement son bras autour de ses épaules. Nul n'efface des années d'éducation chevaleresque.

- Tu as raison. Pourtant, j'ose espérer que…

« Je t'ai dit non ! »

Les deux jeunes gens s'immobilisèrent. Du haut des escaliers, ils aperçurent les deux fauteurs de trouble.

« Tu ne peux nier qu'Harry est étrange depuis cette dispute avec Malefoy !

- Etrange ? Non. Au contraire, je le trouve très en forme. Cesse donc de fureter dans les affaires d'adultes et plonge-toi sérieusement dans ton devoir de potion.

- Il y a anguille sous roche, maman. Et je découvrirai de quoi il s'agit ! »

Déterminées, la mère et la fille ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher prise.

« Qu'il est mauvais de se disputer avant le déjeuner ! »

Fâchée, Ginny porta un regard vers l'endroit où se tenait le coupable de cette intervention. La présence d'Hermione près d'Andrew l'irrita de plus belle.

- Je rentre à la maison, décréta la jeune fille.

- Attends Ginny ! s'écria Hermione.

Se détachant d'Andrew, elle tenta de descendre rapidement les marches. Malheureusement, son état ne lui permettait guère le moindre déplacement fluide ; à croire qu'elle attendait une portée. Or, Ginny, peu encline à entendre ses explications, pressa son allure et, passant la porte d'entrée, se heurta à son frère.

- Ron, laisse-moi passer !

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause d'_elle_ !

Ron considéra la mine froissée de la benjamine et, se faisant une raison, lui céda le passage. Puis, percevant la voix d'Hermione qui grondait le prénom de sa sœur, il alla à sa rencontre. Le vaillant Gryffondor s'interposa sur le chemin de la jeune femme, en priait tout de même pour qu'elle gardât ses griffes loin de son visage.

- Que fais-tu, Ron ? s'enquit-elle, mécontentée.

- Dans moins de deux mois, cette histoire sera oubliée. Alors, laisse-la s'en aller.

- Tu me propose de tirer un trait sur notre amitié ? Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera si je ne fais rien pour tempérer son courroux.

- Tu nous as nous ! garantit-il, tout sourire.

- Vous ? … Vous êtes des hommes, lâcha-t-elle tristement.

D'un soupir, elle dirigea ses pas vers le salon. Elle referma la porte, signifiant ainsi qu'elle désirait rester seule.

- Plus les jours passent, plus l'atmosphère est tendue.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas faire échouer le plan. Toute rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre. Où est... Harry ?

- Cette tête de mule se contemple en maugréant sur sa folie. Espérons que tout se passe bien du côté de... Drago.

- Vous doutez de ses capacités, Weasley ?

- Non, assura-t-il balbutiant, je l'ai trop longtemps côtoyé pour m'en faire pour lui.

- Vous ne convaincrez personne... Personne, hormis vous.

OoO

Décembre avait tiré sa révérence, janvier s'annonçait triomphalement, profitant de sa gloire éphémère pour s'étirer. Les semaines semblaient éternelles, tant elles faisaient durer leurs jours, plus monotones les uns que les autres ; des journées pourtant courtes qui se faisaient longues, comme les nuits glacées et ténébreuses.

Si en cette mi-janvier de l'an 1338, certains osaient - hors de leur pays - prendre publiquement le titre de « roi de France » et poursuivaient leurs efforts de rassemblement, en tissant un réseau d'alliances avec les partis populaires des grandes villes flamandes ainsi qu'avec quelques princes dont Louis IV de Bavière, d'autres contrairement à Edouard III devaient faire profil bas, en ces temps incertains.

Il en était ainsi de Lucius Malefoy qui malgré ses tentatives pour attirer la suspicion de son maître envers le retour inopiné de son fils, avait fini par garder ses doutes pour lui, par crainte de perdre sa place si chèrement acquise auprès du Mage Noir dont les espions ne cessaient de remplir leurs tâches avec succès, le reléguant, lui le noble sorcier, à une sorte de second incompétent dont l'avenir hiérarchique au sein de la secte ne tenait plus qu'à la réussite d'un rituel. Il était hors de question que son fils lui ôtât la chance de régner sur un vaste domaine.

Il considéra le petit homme, rongeur à ses heures, qui depuis la dizaine de minutes passées lui dévoilait les dernières nouvelles ainsi que les volontés de leur Mage. _Même lui_, songea Lucius, _même ce traître a su se montrer plus compétent que moi_. Etouffant son antipathie envers lui, il lui accorda quelques secondes d'attention. Mais vite excédé, il l'interrompit :

- Le maître n'a donc aucun soupçon envers mon fils ?

- Non. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre et ce que vous avez pu obtenir de lui sous le Veritaserum, votre fils semble être revenu à la raison. Le maître dit qu'il faut le garder et s'en servir pour appâter la demoiselle jusqu'à l'endroit que nous savons. S'il prouve sa loyauté, il pourra demeurer auprès de nous.

- … Par Merlin, pourquoi ai-je ce doute en moi ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Peut-être parce qu'il savait que le coup de poing de son fils avait sonné le glas de leur relation ; jamais il ne récupèrerait le Drago obéissant du passé. Son esprit frondeur allait-il finir par éclairer le gris de ses iris et leur donner l'éclat d'un ciel bleu, source de liberté ? Mais plus que l'insolence du fils, la sensation de perdre le contrôle sur sa propre maison, rendait le père davantage amer. Même Narcissa semblait se détacher de lui, et cela...

Son cœur s'étreignit ; intérieurement, il se maudissait de ressentir cette affligeante douleur.

Narcissa, en tant que sa fidèle moitié, n'était-elle pas censée le seconder aveuglément ? Au lieu de cela, elle s'éloignait de lui pour ce fils qui les avait déçus à maintes reprises. Au final, qui sait s'il n'aurait pas souhaité une fille, une créature aux boucles blondes aussi froide que la mère, mais chaleureuse et aimante en privé. Une fille et pas un second homme dans la vie de cette discrète Serpentarde dont il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir le cœur ainsi que la main ; et ce seulement après une cour effrénée au milieu d'autres prétendants, sans le moindre faste et sans aucun charisme. Après avoir ravi cette perle rare au vu et au su des autres acquéreurs, n'était-ce pas son propre fils qui, fatalement, lui dérobait l'amour de sa femme ?

Il serra les poings. L'un d'eux était de trop dans cette maison ainsi que dans le cœur de Narcissa.

- Vous entendez ? demanda Pettigrow.

- Quoi donc ? répondit-il sèchement.

- Ordonnez-lui de libérer Bellatrix. Le maître verra alors de quoi il est capable.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Lucius.

- Entendu.

_Envoyons-le au devant ses anciens alliés_, pensa-t-il, _et voyons s'il y survivra ou pas._

OoO

- Tu es peu bavard, Drago. Et surtout, plus que plongé dans la lune.

La jeune femme considéra celui qui, assis et calé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avait sa jambe gauche ramenée sous son menton, et la tête inclinée vers le paysage. Cela faisait près de quarante minutes qu'elle s'était présentée dans sa chambre et jusqu'à maintenant son hôte n'avait pas desserré des dents - mis à part le « bonjour » de rigueur - ni lui avait porté un seul coup d'œil amoureux. En ceci, Drago Malefoy demeurait Drago Malefoy.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il.

- J'espère que tu ne penses pas à cette Gryffondor.

Enfin, il se décida à lui accorder son attention. Bien qu'effrayée, Pansy soutint son regard.

- Non. Je pensais à ce que mon père attend de moi. Il ne craint pas que je périsse.

- Cela t'étonne ? Pour Lucius, tu n'as jamais été qu'un pion lors de ses parties d'échecs avec Potter. S'il avait pu faire prospérer le nom des Malefoy autrement qu'avec un héritier, il n'aurait pas hésité. Mais n'aie crainte, je t'apporterai tout cet amour dont tu as toujours manqué.

- Je comprends sa maladresse dans ce domaine, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Pansy se releva et, intriguée, avança vers lui.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser, mon cœur.

Elle gloussa, heureuse d'entendre ce tendre qualificatif prononcé par l'un des plus froids Serpentard. Ragaillardie, elle poussa sa chance jusqu'à se permettre d'écarter les mèches blondes de son visage. Malgré cet écran, ô combien lumineux, le ciel nuageux de ses yeux ne s'éclairait jamais... _Jamais sauf avec elle_, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Finalement, c'est ce lieu qui te ronge.

- En quoi ? sourcilla-t-il.

- Tu as l'air d'un oiseau en cage. Il est amusant de te comparer à un volatile, mais c'est ainsi que tu es lorsque tu te trouves dans ce château.

- Tu as pu le remarquer ?

- Contrairement à toi qui ne cesses de m'ignorer, j'ai passé des années à tenter de percer le mystère de ces yeux trop brumeux que l'orage ne parvient jamais à nettoyer de ses eaux. Pourtant, près d'elle, ce n'était pas un brouillard que j'apercevais mais un ciel dégagé... As-tu réellement tiré un trait sur ta femme ?

- Quel intérêt aurais-je à mentir à ce sujet ?

- Elle porte ton enfant.

- Les enfants non reconnus ont-ils eu une quelconque importance auprès de leur père souverain ? Non. Alors pourquoi devrais-je m'intéresser à ce rejeton encore absent ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire, marmonna-t-elle en froissant la robe de ses mains. Il y a un an, tu n'estimais personne, tu n'osais même pas effleurer l'idée de contrevenir aux ordres de ton père et… (Elle soupira.) J'aimerais me dire que ton retour t'a définitivement éloigné de ta femme, mais je n'y parviens pas parce que je sais.

- Ecoute Pansy...

- Ce n'est pas toi ! coupa-t-elle. Cette soudaine gentillesse n'a sûrement rien à voir avec une quelconque envie de devenir un oiseau enfermé derrière des barreaux dorées, mais elle a un rapport avec une certaine liberté incarnée par cette femme que Drago Malefoy a faite sien... J'en ai assez de me préoccuper de tous ces détails, alors que je pourrais tout simplement profiter de ce que tu m'offres avant que la magie ne s'estompe… Oui, dois-je à tout prix m'entêter à vouloir l'ancien Drago alors que celui qui est face à moi est enclin à céder à mes caprices pour sauver sa belle ?

Il demeura silencieux, soutenant son regard.

- Tu me détestes et je te déteste également, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là à suivre cette folie, sans intervenir... Je sais ce que je perdrais si tu échoues et tu sais ce que tu perdras si je parle. Rends-toi compte d'un fait : cette femme qui éloigne le seul et cruel Drago Malefoy de moi, je voudrais la voir morte...

Se relevant brusquement, il lui saisit le bras et accentua la pression de ses doigts. Il cherchait à la déstabiliser, hélas il était plus qu'évident que la pertinente analyse de la demoiselle l'avait rendue assurée.

- Je veux bien me taire si tu acceptes de me concéder plus qu'un baiser... C'est un marché plus qu'équitable si nous jugeons des enjeux. J'ai un amour inassouvi qui demande à l'être, et tu as des trésors à conserver.

- Une proposition digne d'une Serpentarde, j'y songerai.

- Ne compte pas te défiler. Comme je te l'ai dit : je voudrais voir la Gryffondor morte. Et il semblerait que Lucius puisse exaucer mon souhait. Mais je sais que cette disparition ne te conduirait pas dans mes bras. Voilà pourquoi je fermerai les yeux sur tes manigances, comme une épouse fermerait les yeux sur les maîtresses de son époux, à condition bien entendu que tu accèdes à ma requête.

- Nous verrons à mon retour.

- Ne tarde pas. Tu sais que les femmes ne savent pas tenir leur langue.

Elle lui vola un baiser puis ressortit. D'un revers de la main, il s'empressa d'essuyer sa bouche puis, croisant les doigts, les porta à son front.

Il avait l'impression de _la _trahir alors même qu'il ne lui avait rien promis de concret, mais son cœur s'opposait à ce que son corps s'apprêterait à faire. S'il s'était promis de ne pas aller au-delà d'un baiser, il en était venu à reconsidérer sa décision ; si Pansy avait deviné, elle détenait là un moyen de détruire leur projet. Et malheureusement, il y avait bien trop de personnes concernées par cette affaire pour se permettre de prendre le moindre risque.

_C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, je dois assumer et trouver une solution_, pensa-t-il en passant ses doigts sur ses yeux fatigués. Mais avant cela, une évasion requérait toute son attention. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ; Lucius l'attendait au tournant. Surtout qu'avec Goyle et Crabbe dans ses pattes, il ne serait pas aisé de réussir cette mission, sans bavure.

OoO

Il prit une profonde inspiration, expira puis, la main sur la poignée de porte, ouvrit le battant en bois. Son père se tenait - bras croisés derrière son dos - dans toute sa splendeur, devant la fenêtre au milieu d'une large pièce ténébreuse, comme influencée par l'esprit obscur de son occupant, que même les chandelles vacillantes ne parvenaient pas à éclairer de leur sagesse.

L'homme était beau, assuré, intelligent, riche et pourtant il n'avait pas su devenir ce père que tout enfant aurait pris pour modèle. Etait-ce sa soif de pouvoir ou son inimitié pour les Moldus qui l'avait rendu aussi inapte à garantir le bonheur des siens ? Qu'aurait été Lucius Malefoy, sans cette dévotion inconsidérée pour Voldemort ? Peut-être le même homme mais la tolérance en plus. Et c'était sans doute ce défaut de tolérance qui l'avait éloigné de son fils, à moins que ce ne fût un défaut évident d'amour.

- Tu n'as pas désiré me faire part de ton plan, ces derniers jours. J'ai respecté ton choix mais ne comptes pas te rendre chez Potter, ce soir, sans m'avoir révélé certains détails. Comment t'y introduiras-tu ?

- Sachez seulement que je me suis servi de ma femme.

Intéressé, Lucius se tourna enfin vers son fils.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Voulez-vous que j'en profite pour la ramener ici ?

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! Potter est ses amis auraient tôt fait de deviner que nous l'avons enlevée. A quoi bon prendre ce risque alors qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée à terme ? La patience, seule, sera notre alliée.

- Je me chargerai donc de ma tante, et après cela, vous saurez qu'à défaut d'avoir votre confiance, j'aurai gagné mes galons de Mangemort. Peut-être même aurai-je l'ambition de vous ravir la place de second. Après tout, le retour du maître le sera en grande partie grâce à moi.

- Ton impertinence ne te mènera nulle part, Drago.

- Je plaisantais, père.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ses deux acolytes dont les visages étaient salis par la suie de cheminée. Penauds, ils entrèrent et, firent face, à l'œil noir de Lucius.

- A croire que vous n'avez jamais utilisé la poudre de cheminette, se moqua Drago. Faites attention à ne pas vous perdre dans l'allée des Embrumes, comme je l'ai fait la première fois que je l'ai utilisée.

Fortement intrigué, Lucius observa le jeune homme qui poursuivait ses remontrances, tentant de se rappeler les tics passés de son fils et en les comparant à ceux de l'homme d'aujourd'hui. Il ignorait si le séjour chez les Gryffondor avait pu égayer le Serpentard à ce point, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu pouffer de rire face aux explications maladroites de ses deux compagnons. D'accoutumée, ne cherchait-il pas plutôt à éviter leurs bavardages, dès que ceux-ci daignaient inopinément ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer autre chose que leur accord ?

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucius. Contre toute attente, le retour du fils prodige allait devenir une aubaine pour les desseins de son maître. Mais sa joie se changea rapidement en colère ; la trahison de celui qui portait son sang était une injure au nom des Malefoy. Ce n'était ni deux, ni trois ni quatre mais cinq vies qu'il sacrifierait pour venger la douleur de l'injure.

- Reviens au plus vite, Drago, dit-il en contenant sa colère. A ton retour, je m'excuserai de m'être trompé sur ton compte.

Etonné par le soudain revirement de son père, Drago le regarda s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_Méfions-nous tout de même_, pensa Drago en refermant la porte derrière lui après que Goyle eut poussé Crabbe devant lui.

- Voilà une belle monnaie d'échange qui ravira le maître, conclut Lucius en se calant contre son siège.

OoO

Les éclats du coucou, loin de réveiller la jeune femme qui avait dédaigné le sommeil, des heures plus tôt, furent une sorte de signal qui l'incita à se lever.

Doucement, elle écarta les draps de son corps et, lentement, passa une jambe puis la seconde, hors de son lit. Elle chaussa ses chaussons et, saisissant le montant, s'y aida afin de se relever. Une fois vêtue de sa robe de chambre, elle traversa la pièce. Passant près du canapé, elle s'immobilisa. Elle porta un regard sur le corps qui dormait à poing fermé. Tendrement, elle tira les draps sur lui. Même seul, il avait fini par s'habituer à ne plus avoir les couvertures sur lui ; elle qui les gardait égoïstement sur elle, le laissant aux prises aux attaques du froid.

- Quoi qu'il dise, c'est un vrai Gryffondor... Et voilà que je me mets à l'imiter, sourit-elle en songeant à la fois où son époux s'était subrepticement introduit dans sa chambre pour lui murmurer des mots durant son sommeil. Et dire que je le lui ai reproché... La nuit, les confidences sont toujours plus sincères parce que secrètes.

Elle considéra les lunettes qui traînaient au sol, près de sa main. Les ramasser serait prendre un risque de le réveiller en se penchant maladroitement pour les attraper, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment.

Elle soupira puis s'éloigna en direction de la porte qu'elle referma doucement derrière elle. Dans la pénombre, elle se dirigea instinctivement dans le corridor et descendit prudemment les escaliers. Le hall était désert mais quelques chandelles le rendaient chaleureux. Ses pas la menèrent au salon, là où elle espérait surprendre Drago.

Ce n'était que folie ! Au matin, nul ne pourrait reprocher à Harry sa colère envers elle ; n'était-ce pas une sorte de trahison que d'aller à l'encontre de ses recommandations ? Mais que faire lorsque la raison s'est tue, vaincue par la supériorité de la folie ? Cette question balayée depuis qu'elle avait eu vent des desseins des Serpentard, elle s'arrêta devant la porte.

L'idée de revoir le visage d'un certain blond qu'elle n'avait pu voir depuis des semaines, lui ôta soudain tout sang-froid. Sa main, sur la poignée de porte, tremblait ; son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à fuir cette cage trop étroite dans laquelle il était enfermé pour rejoindre sa moitié. Et comme si l'enfant qu'elle portait était un écho à son agitation, une douleur s'insinua entre ses entrailles.

Ses doigts relâchèrent la poignée et, se mordant la lèvre, elle demeura quelques instants immobile, à tenir son ventre et à maudire sa curiosité et sa folie amoureuse qui la tenait éloignée de son lit. Lorsqu'enfin son mal se fit moins intense, loin de retenir la leçon elle se hasarda à ouvrir la porte.

Celle-ci s'entrebâilla progressivement, dévoilant lentement les trois hommes postés près de la cheminée qui aurait dû être éteinte, mais qui de son feu sacré éclairait les traits de ceux qui occupaient la pièce.

- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle à la vue des cheveux blonds.

Ledit nommé posa sur elle un regard froid.

_Pas encore_, songea-t-elle en triturant le tissu de sa robe de chambre.

- C'est... c'est... C'est ce regard, acheva-t-elle angoissée, alors même qu'elle avançait vers lui, comme hypnotisée.

Ce regard gris, sans émotion la ramenait des mois en arrière, à une époque où elle avait détesté cet homme et où elle aspirait à devenir l'épouse d'Harry. Un bond dans le passé... Cette pensée lui glaça le sang.

- Hermione ! s'exclama une voix affolée.

Vivement, elle fit volte-face. Débraillé et échevelé, Harry se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Je vois que le chevalier servant est toujours là quand il faut, un vrai Gryffondor.

La remarque parut vexer le brun.

- Que fais-tu ici ? se contenta-t-il de répliquer, tout en s'introduisant dans le salon.

- Hermione ne t'a rien dit ? Je suis gentiment venu vous débarrasser de ma tante. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais aller la quérir, je t'en serais gré.

- Ai-je une tête à obéir à tes... !

Sous ses yeux écarquillés, le blond Serpentard parcourut le peu de mètre qui le distançait d'Hermione puis passa brusquement son bras autour de son cou.

- Choisis entre une Mangemort et une Gryffondor... Potter.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent ; mais la tension loin de s'accroître se tempéra.

- Entendu, je vais te l'amener... Malefoy.

- Goyle, accompagne-le. Au cas où il voudrait avertir les autres lions.

L'imposant Serpentard s'avança vers Harry et le poussa. Surpris par ce coup brusque, celui-ci manqua de chanceler.

- Comment as-tu pu ? s'irrita-t-il en se retournant sur lui.

- C'est ainsi qu'on traite les Gryffondor, rétorqua-t-il, railleur.

Les rires gras l'agacèrent de plus belle. L'œil haineux, il croisa celui de Malefoy. Ce dernier ne manifestait aucune émotion, mais il semblait juger son comportement. Serrant les poings, Harry reprit son sang-froid, poursuivant sa marche vers la porte. Passant près d'une table sur laquelle trônait un vase - dépourvu de tout ornement floral -, Goyle, qui s'amusait à mettre les nerfs d'Harry à rude épreuve en le bousculant, fit un mouvement de trop et heurta le meuble. Déstabilisé, celui-ci entraîna la chute de la céramique.

- Goyle ! tempêta Malefoy.

- Je suis désolé, Drago. Mais ce n'est qu'un vase et...

- Je ne parle pas du vase mais de la maisonnée que tu risques d'ameuter ! Comme d'habitude, tu ne réfléchis pas. A l'avenir, prudence et silence, surtout !

- Entendu...

Pantois, Goyle sortit enfin. Harry, après qu'un sourire se fut esquissé sur ses lèvres, reprit une marche plus assurée dans le corridor.

- Pourquoi ne les accompagne-t-on pas ? demanda Crabbe.

- Parce que, répondit-il exaspéré.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Tu commences sérieusement à... (Il baissa la tête vers Hermione qui grimaçait.) Qui y'a-t-il ? s'enquit-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'il tenait trop fermement son bras. Désolé.

Aussitôt, il relâcha sa poigne et, doucement, la mena vers un fauteuil, placé près de la fenêtre, sur lequel elle prit place. Après avoir légèrement entrebâillé la vitre, il s'agenouilla et dévisagea la jeune femme.

- Est-ce mieux ainsi ?

- Oui, sourit-elle, crispée. C'est juste que... C'est juste l'émotion, avoua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour elle, Drago ? Je pensais qu'elle n'était plus rien pour toi.

- C'est exact, admit-il sans se relever. Mais si cette femme devait perdre l'enfant que le maître attend, crois-tu que nous resterions en vie, toi et moi ?

Crabbe déglutit et passa une main entre son cou et le col de sa tunique. L'idée même de décevoir leur maître et, par extension, de mourir lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il se désintéressa du couple, en marmonnant des prières dédiées à Merlin afin que celui-ci accélérât leur plan.

De son côté, Hermione contemplait Drago. Hésitante, elle porta une main vers sa joue. Avant qu'elle n'eût pu l'envelopper d'une douce caresse, le Serpentard lui saisit le poignet.

- C'est à _lui _que tu devrais offrir cette caresse, pas à moi, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Tu trouveras ceci amusant mais désormais je sais que je me suis trompé à son sujet. Je sais ce qu'il en est de cet homme que j'ai détesté depuis mes onze ans. Il est maladroit dans ses sentiments, il est solitaire alors même qu'il semble entouré d'une famille, il ne sait rien de ce qu'est la chaleur d'un foyer... Me croiras-tu si je te dis que finalement nous nous ressemblons, lui et moi ? Mais ne te baisse pas ta garde en voulant chérir une simple image sans les sentiments qui vont avec... Fais-moi confiance et garde courage.

Redevant aussi froid qu'à son arrivée, il s'écarta d'elle et se releva.

OoO

« C'est décidé ! Demain, j'irai lui parler. »

Déterminée, Ginny reposa bruyamment son gobelet vide sur la table. Un verre de jus de citrouille, juste avant minuit, avait toujours des vertus fascinantes sur la réflexion. Si elle désirait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, elle devait s'armer de son toupet légendaire et obliger Harry à lui parler, sans que celui-ci ne pût se dérober, comme à son habitude, ces derniers temps. Même si son cœur devait en pâtir, mieux valait être fixée une bonne fois pour toute que de vivre dans l'incertitude la plus totale.

Soudain, une exclamation retentit. Elle se leva et, tendant l'oreille, se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'entrebâilla et aperçut, au milieu de la galerie, Harry, talonné par Goyle qui le menaçait de sa baguette. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, s'évitant ainsi de hurler. Comment les Serpentard - elle doutait que Goyle eût pu s'aventurer seul ici - étaient-il parvenus à pénétrer dans le château, malgré la protection magique de Dumbledore ? _Oublie les questions_, se reprocha-t-elle, _et songe à la raison de leur visite ici._

Soit le Serpentard désirait connaître le chemin du cellier, soit - et c'était la solution la plus probable - ils se rendaient dans les cachots.

- Et zut ! pesta-t-elle en songeant que sa baguette était demeurée à l'étage.

Sortant de la cuisine, elle marcha tout d'abord prudemment puis accéléra progressivement sa marche avant de courir. Elle traversa le hall, gravit les marches et s'élança dans le corridor en direction de la chambre qu'elle occupait. Dans le noir, elle trouva le chemin de son lit et, à tâtons, celui de sa table de chevet sur laquelle reposait habituellement sa baguette. Une fois celle-ci entre ses mains, elle rebroussa chemin. L'idée même d'aller prévenir Andrew - dans la perspective qu'il fût effectivement dans sa chambre - ne l'effleura pas, seul son désir de sauver Harry l'obsédait.

Parvenue sur la dernière marche, elle s'immobilisa. Si pour l'instant, elle n'était tombée sur aucun des amis de Goyle, où pouvaient-ils se trouver ? Pivotant la tête elle considéra le chemin qui menait au salon. Intriguée, elle prit cette direction. Se pourrait-il que l'ennemi se fût réuni dans cette pièce ?

Les doigts serrés autour du montant de la porte, elle jeta discrètement un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle aperçut Hermione assise sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et absorbée par le paysage nocturne ; Drago, appuyé sur le montant de la cheminée et plongé dans une profonde réflexion, tandis que Crabbe demeurait tel un piquet au milieu de la pièce, comme attendant un ordre pour se mouvoir.

Tout d'abord neutraliser Drago et Crabbe. Ensuite, Hermione et Harry l'aideraient à se défaire de Goyle ainsi que de Bellatrix. Mais pourquoi ne pas aller secourir Harry en premier lieu ? _Après tout, c'est Hermione qui est mariée à Malefoy. C'est de sa faute si..._ _Comment en es-tu venue à penser ainsi, Ginny ? C'est lamentable de ma part. De la jalousie... Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Hermione est mon amie. Et si Harry l'aime... Je n'y peux rien. Et ce n'est la faute de personne, si ce n'est celle du Destin._

Armée de son courage, elle passa mentalement en revue les sorts les plus efficaces en pareille situation. Mettre Malefoy hors d'état de nuire était la meilleure solution, avant de s'en prendre ensuite à Crabbe. _Vas-y, Ginny ! _s'encouragea-t-elle.

Brusquement, elle se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte, abandonnant la sécurité que lui offrait l'anonymat. La baguette pointée sur Drago, elle prit un air implacable.

- Ginny ? lâcha-t-il déconcerté.

Hermione se releva, anxieuse, considérant tour à tour le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Crabbe, de son côté, se mit en garde.

- Pas un geste, Crabbe ! ordonna Drago.

- Tu n'es plus aussi lâche pour vouloir t'opposer seul à une Gryffondor, railla Ginny.

- Disparais d'ici, implora-t-il, surprenant la jeune fille.

- Pas avant d'avoir pu débarrasser ce lieu de tous ces Serpentard. J'ignore comment vous êtes parvenus à vous introduire ici, mais vous partirez sans avoir pu obtenir ce que vous...

Un cri les interpella. Des visages crispés suivirent la scène sur laquelle jouaient Crabbe et Hermione. Aux pieds du Serpentard se tenait la jeune femme qui, la lèvre pincée, se tenait le ventre. Aussitôt, Drago s'approcha d'elle.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de rester immobile ! hurla-t-il furieux à l'adresse de Grabbe qui recula, confus.

- Mais c'est elle qui cherchait à me prendre...

- Taisez-vous ! imposa Ginny. Ecartez-vous d'elle !

- Va plutôt te réfugier ailleurs ! rétorqua Drago. Un autre incident et je...

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Derrière le fauteuil d'Hermione, un homme enrobé venait d'apparaître. Le crâne dégarni et affublé de deux canines, semblables à celles un rongeur. La baguette à la main, il la dirigea vers Ginny.

- Non ! hurla le Serpentard en devinant ses intentions.

- Petrificus totalus !

La rouquine s'écroula, tel un sac de plomb.

- Maître, la fille est avec le garçon, déclara Pettigrow, comme s'il conversait avec une tierce personne. Entendu, ajouta-t-il après un long silence. Il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

- Pas question de vous offrir Hermione et le bébé ! s'écria Drago.

Hélas pour le jeune homme, Pettigrow fut plus rapide à le débarrasser de sa baguette qui alla atterrir non loin du côté gauche de la cheminée.

- Aide-la, nous partons, décréta le rongeur.

- C'est un risque que de la faire transplaner dans cet état ! objecta véhément le jeune homme.

Un sourire énigmatique détendit affreusement les traits de Pettigrow.

Perplexe, Drago considéra Hermione puis tenta de comprendre ce qui poussait l'ennemi à vouloir subitement prendre un tel risque pour le bébé. Brusquement, il se figea. Non, il se trompait forcément. Cela allait à l'encontre de leurs prévisions et mettait leur plan à néant. Et pourtant...

- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, Harry.

- Comprendre quoi ? demanda le brun depuis le seuil de la pièce.

Les baguettes de Crabbe et de Bellatrix brandies sur le Gryffondor, il ne pouvait tenter la moindre action. Or l'envie, tel un cheval sauvage, s'ébrouait furieusement en lui, menaçant d'échapper à son contrôle. Etait-il donc si lâche ? Sa vie était-elle si importante à ses yeux qu'il demeurait là, paralysé, incapable de porter secours à l'être aimé ?

Un gémissement échappa à Hermione lorsque Drago la releva.

Cette plainte réveilla Harry qui porta violemment son coude vers le visage de Crabbe, planté légèrement en retrait, à sa droite. Ce dernier lâcha une exclamation et, la main en travers de son visage bouffi, pointa maladroitement sa baguette sur Harry qui avait été assailli par Bellatrix, juste après son attaque sur le Serpentard.

Tout en s'esclaffant d'un rire machiavélique, elle tenait le Gryffondor fermement au cou, comme si elle désirait l'étrangler. Pendant qu'il tentait de se débarrasser de celle qui le collait au dos, comme une carapace, Crabbe essayait, hésitant, de le toucher à l'aide d'un sort. Finalement, il lança un stupéfix. Une vive lumière rouge toucha les deux opposants qui se figèrent sur place.

- Nous partons ! s'affola Pettigrow, peu désireux de rencontrer les renforts.

Crabbe, après avoir difficilement écarté Bellatrix de Harry, annula le sort sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci, fâchée d'avoir été immobilisée, lui assena un coup à la tête puis considéra Harry qui avait été délaissé au sol.

- Laisse-le, somma Pettigrow.

- C'est une occasion qui...

- Le maître a dit de le laisser et de s'occuper de ces deux là, expliqua-t-il en désignant Hermione et Drago.

Intriguée, Bellatrix s'approcha de son neveu et d'un œil suspicieux le dévisagea.

- Mon neveu, dit-elle en écartant une mèche de son front, tu m'as l'air de manquer d'une certaine boisson. (Elle sourit.) Goyle et Crabbe, occupez-vous de la future mère, moi je m'occupe du premier enfant de la prophétie.

- Je tuerai votre maître, avertit le blond. Je tuerai Voldemort s'il tente quoi que ce soit sur Hermione !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir... Potter.

Et sur ce, ils éclatèrent d'un rire alors que progressivement la magie perdait de son éclat, dévoilant la seule vérité à l'ennemi.

Deux enfants d'une prophétie entre les mains d'un mage noir, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute : la belle Victoire ne tarderait pas à s'unir au camp des Mangemorts, pour le plus grand malheur de ceux qui espérait la sainte Paix.

**A suivre...**

Là je réfléchissais et je me dis que finalement je pourrais bien terminer cette fic (enfin) en deux ou trois chapitres. A moins que j'ai une idée de dernière minute, je pense que là j'ai fait le tour et que si je ne boucle pas la fic, je vais finir par m'en lasser vraiment ; pas que j'aime pas l'écrire mais j'aimerais bien me mettre à autre chose (faut dire que ça va faire 2 ans que j'y suis...)

Bref, vous allez pouvoir aussi passer à autre chose (si ce n'est pas déjà fait). En attendant, je vous laisse sur cette fin que je me demande si vous n'avez pas fini de vous emmêler les pinceaux avec qui est qui, lol. Pour toute recommandation et questions, c'est à voir dans les reviews.

**La Belle de Cadix **(Eh oui, même le prude Harry peut courtiser Mdr), **Reliie** (pourquoi je martyrise le couple D & H ? Je sais plus trop, à croire que je hais ce couple alors que non) **Sandiane**, **Vamala**, **Lisalune**, **LunDer**, **Malfoy4ever**, **Aude2710**, **Zazoo 1992**, **Vinny** (cher ami qui vient de loin, merci pour cette charmante discussion), **Dame Angelique Malfoy **(t'es dangereuse dans tes menaces, toi, Mdr), **Dame Jessica**, **Lola**, **P'titelili** (allez, faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est bientôt finish de chez finish), **Oceane**, **Darkcatangel** (merci pour tes encouragements), **Lyly**, **Fanny77**, **Psyke31**, **Jay**

Bisous pleins et encore merci merci merci !!!! d'être toujours là !


	29. Nuit d'éclipse

Hello !

J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié, je veux dire oublié cette fic ? XD C'est vrai que depuis la dernière, y'a du temps qui s'est écoulé. Un conseil : n'écrivez jamais une fic, si vous n'avez pas au moins 10 chapitres en avance ; ça évitera à vos lecteurs de poireauter quand vous êtes soit en mode "manque d'inspiration" soit en mode "pas motivé de chez pas motivé".

Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre avec que des guest star qui vous attendent dans un superbe manoir, dont faudra revoir la déco et l'ambiance, et un final impardonnable ; non je ne parle pas de moi et de ma manie à couper là où il faut pas. En tout cas, ça se passe comme ça (non pas chez Mc Donald) chez les sorciers XD

Ah, j'allais oublier ! y'a une lectrice qui a eu la gentillesse de me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire (cherchez pas, ça date du 20 juin), ça m'a fait super plaisir et sur le coup j'ai pas pensé à envoyer de réponse et je m'en excuse, surtout que depuis j'ai comment dire un peu eu la connerie de pas bien cocher les case de ma boîte mail et donc zou parti tous les messages... et donc bah, je sais plus qui c'était... désolée, mais sache que ça m'a fait tellement sourire ce jour là, comme un bouquet de fleurs que j'aurais reçu. Donc, si tu te souviens encore de moi, laisse-moi juste un p'tit mp pour que je puisse au moins de rendre la pareille. Merci, merci vraiment !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 29 : Une nuit d'éclipse

La main sur sa joue, Narcissa ravalait ses larmes autant que possible. Larmoyer n'aurait rien apporté de mieux à sa situation déjà bien précaire. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cette violente gifle, reçue quelques secondes auparavant, qui la blessait mais ce regard - posé sur elle - embrumé par la déception. Redoutant la suite de la discussion, elle riva les yeux sur le sol poussiéreux. Les « Pardonne-moi » demeuraient bloqués dans sa gorge, intimidés par le soudain apaisement de son époux ; ce qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

L'éclat de la porte contre le mur était encore vivace dans sa mémoire, tout comme son réveil en sursaut devant un Lucius, furibond, écartant brusquement les draps de son corps afin de lui empoigner le bras et l'obliger à se relever. Aucune explication ne fut donnée à ce moment-là, mais avant même que les accusations ne fusent, l'air glacial de son mari l'avait menée à dresser une terrible conclusion : il savait pour sa tromperie.

Elle frissonna.

Le froid - qui s'infiltrait à travers les tuiles endommagées du toit - se faufilait sur son corps, profitant du fait que sa robe de chambre (seul vêtement que Lucius lui avait permis de revêtir) ne parvenait pas à la protéger efficacement dans ce grenier - demeure des araignées et des rongeurs dont elle percevait les mouvements autour d'elle - qu'une chandelle posée sur un vieux tabouret, installé au milieu de la pièce, rendait moins obscure.

- Lui avez-vous réellement donné la potion ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Lucius ? Je...

- N'ayez pas l'impertinence de me mentir à nouveau. J'exige une réponse !

- Vous devez me com...

- Ne m'obligez pas à employer des moyens plus persuasifs.

Piteusement, elle baissa la tête.

- … Ce qu'il a bu… ce n'était pas du veritaserum, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Cet aveu murmuré alourdit considérablement l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Lucius considéra froidement sa femme. Cette femme qui était la sienne et pourtant… ce soir, il ne voyait en elle plus qu'une étrangère. S'en était donc fini...

- Les Black sont voués à trahir leur sang, blâma-t-il.

- Lucius, je vous prie de me par...

- Comment as-tu pu, Narcissa ? coupa-t-il, désenchanté. Tu connais pourtant ma devise : « Malefoy tu es, Malefoy tu resteras. Au-delà de la mort, au-delà de tout sort. Ne jamais renier, ne jamais trahir les siens ». Combien de fois l'ai-je répété à toi ainsi qu'à Drago, mais tous deux vous m'avez trahi ! Si je supporte la trahison d'un fils que je ne considère plus comme le mien, en revanche je ne supporte pas la tienne ! Tu es ma femme ! Tu m'as promis amour et loyauté devant le ciel et voilà que tu te parjures pour un fils qui ne le mérite pas !

- Je n'ai trahi personne, Lucius ! Je n'ai jamais divulgué tes paroles à quiconque pas même à Drago, mais en tant que mère je me devais d'aider mon enfant !

- Faux ! opposa-t-il avec fureur. En tant qu'épouse, tu te devais de _me_ soutenir, moi et personne d'autre !

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, quelque soit ma répugnance pour tes actes. Drago n'a obtenu de moi que le strict minimum, contrairement à toi qui recevais toute mon attention. J'ai même détourné les yeux alors que tu t'employais à diriger la vie de notre enfant. Je lui ai fermé mes bras, et ce chaque fois qu'il venait me voir après avoir essuyé une de tes critiques. Mais cette nuit-là... Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui refuser ce service… même si pour cela j'ai mis vos desseins en péril.

- Tu as donc risqué ma gloire pour celle de _ton_ fils ? l'interrogea-t-il, en serrant les poings de rage.

Les mains crispées autour du tissu de sa robe de chambre marquée par les salissures du plancher, Narcissa releva résolument la tête.

- Oui. Cependant, cela vaut-il que tu me juges comme si j'avais commis la pire des infidélités ? Sache que je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait. D'ailleurs, si je devais répéter cette erreur… je la ferais de nouveau, encore et encore, indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes... Je refuse qu'un mage noir précipite mon époux, mon fils ainsi que mon petit-fils dans un cercueil qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter !

- Soit.

Il lui tourna le dos et marcha en direction de la porte.

- Lucius !

- Vous n'êtes plus ma femme, Narcissa, déclara-t-il froidement.

- Lucius ! Tu ne peux pas ! (La porte se referma derrière lui.) Lucius ! Lu... cius..., sanglota-t-elle avant de s'avachir sur le sol.

OoO

D'une main, il agita l'air pour balayer la fumée verte qui l'entourait.

Pourquoi cette anxiété ? Pourquoi précisément cette nuit alors qu'aucun démon ne ricanait du haut d'un arbre malingre ? Il savait pertinemment qu'aucun de leurs ennemis ne parviendrait à mettre un pied en ce lieu, mais ses craintes s'étaient accrues au fil des minutes au point d'abandonner ses recherches pour revenir au château.

Il saisit sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son vêtement puis d'un « lumos » éloigna les ténèbres. Et alors que le faisceau se braquait sur la porte du salon, il distingua les deux corps gisant sur le sol. Alarmé, il se rua précipitamment sur eux et, s'agenouillant, prit connaissance de leur état. Soulagé, il constata que les deux jeunes gens étaient simplement figés. Annihilant le sort, il les vit bouger.

Le brun fut le premier à se relever, toutefois ses jambes, encore sous le coup de leur précédente raideur, eurent du mal à suivre les directives de son cerveau. Chancelant, il dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler, tandis qu'Andrew ramenait la lumière dans la pièce sombre.

- Doucement, lui conseilla-t-il alors qu'il menait une Ginny amollie vers le canapé sur lequel il l'étendit. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il ensuite, en cherchant à tempérer son inquiétude.

Les traits de la rouquine furent un premier élément de réponse. Les mèches évadées de sa tresse, et qui lui collaient au visage, lui donnaient un air effaré, comme si l'impensable venait de s'abattre sur leurs têtes. Et comme pour appuyer cette impression, un fracas retentit, les faisant sursauter.

Pivotant la tête, Andrew considéra le vase détruit sur le sol avant de remonter vers le brun dont le teint légèrement mat ne parvenait pas dissimuler le rouge de la colère.

- Ils ont enlevé Hermione ! fulmina-t-il en ôtant ses lunettes et les jetant subitement à terre. Par Merlin, ils l'ont emmenée sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse m'y opposer...

- Comment cela a-t-il été rendu possible ? s'enquit-il, incapable de comprendre l'intrusion des Mangemort dans ce château que les protections de Dumbledore auraient dû rendre inviolable.

- Je n'ai été d'aucune aide...

- Morbleu, Drago ! s'exclama-t-il en l'agrippant au col pour le secouer violemment. Explique-toi clairement !

Une main lui empoigna l'épaule, le contraignant à s'écarter du brun. Ginny s'était à son tour remise de son engourdissement et le considérait durement.

- Vous devriez dessoûler, Kelsey ! s'emporta-t-elle. Nous sommes dans une situation extrêmement grave et vous... Vous prenez un Gryffondor pour un Serpentard ! Harry n'a pas à subir vos...

- Où est Potter ? persista Andrew pendant que le jeune homme ramassait une baguette.

- Je dois me rendre au manoir... C'est là qu'_il_ se trouve.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller seul à la recherche de...

Le Serpentard passa à ses côtés. Lui faisant face, Andrew l'agrippa au bras.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-il.

- Drago, je t'en conjure ! Ne va pas stupidement foncer dans...

D'un geste brusque, le jeune homme se dégagea de son emprise. Inopinément, le poing d'Andrew l'atteignit au visage, le faisant trébucher.

Interloquée, Ginny avait fini par perdre le fil de la conversation - si ce n'est de la raison -, entre Harry et Andrew, que ce dernier ne cessait d'appeler « Drago », mais l'agression la fit sitôt réagir. Choquée, elle s'agenouilla près du blessé et tendit la manche de sa tenue afin d'essuyer le sang qui perlait. Promptement, il écarta cette main bienveillante et se releva. Le doigt en travers de son nez ensanglanté, il jaugea furieusement son beau-frère avant de transplaner, sans mot dire.

- Quel idiot ! pesta Andrew.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'énerva la rouquine.

- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer.

- J'exige des explications !

- Lesquelles ? rétorqua-t-il dépité. Vous expliquer que trois hommes ont cru pouvoir protéger une femme, en jouant avec une potion aussi stupide que le polynectar ?

Ginny se figea ; la lumière se faisait petit à petit sur cette déroutante affaire.

- Dumbledore le savait-il ?

- Oui.

- Mais quelle folie vous a pris ? Vous avez offert le bébé et Harry à Voldemort avec vos idées stupides ! Je vous en prie, Kelsey, rassurez-moi. Dites-moi que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade, un énième plan pour déjouer celui du Mage Noir.

Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps ce regard suppliant, il détourna les yeux. Angoissée, Ginny lui saisit le bras.

- Dites-moi tout ! implora-t-elle. Vous le savez : Harry est l'homme que j'aime. Auriez-vous la cruauté de me dissimuler des faits importants à son sujet ?

- Il est vrai que les circonstances sont loin de nous être favorables. Et si je ne rejoins pas au plus vite Drago, espérer en un futur radieux sera un luxe qu'aucun de nous ne pourra s'offrir.

- Kelsey...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Selon Circé, une éclipse est nécessaire à l'invocation. Dumbledore m'a assuré que cela ne se produirait pas avant des semaines. Hermione, le bébé et Harry sont donc en sursis, pour le moment. Bien entendu, il nous importe de les sauver avant la date fatidique, mais nous n'y parviendrons que si notre raison demeure lucide et non atteint par une quelconque folie vengeresse.

- Malgré les apparences, vous êtes bien sage, Kelsey...

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit la main.

- Vous me feriez un immense honneur, si vous consentiez à m'appeler par mon prénom. Une cause commune vaut de se rapprocher, n'est-il pas ?

Il cessa de la regarder dans les yeux pour considérer la manche tachée du sang de Drago.

- Oui, concéda-t-elle, troublée par l'étrange comportement du jeune homme. Vous avez raison, Andrew.

OoO

Le feu flambait timidement dans l'âtre, comme si l'élément craignait de déplaire à l'œil haineux - dénué de toute parcelle d'humanité - qui considérait, silencieux, le ballet de ces quelques flammes attisées par le bois. Assis sur un fauteuil, l'homme, ou du moins un semblant d'être humain recroquevillé et emmitouflé dans une couverture sombre couvrant la totalité de son corps, hormis son visage blafard et creusé, caressait d'une main décharnée la tête de son animal de compagnie. Cette scène aurait pu paraître banale ; celle d'un vieillard fatigué et fortement aigri parce que reclus dans les derniers instants de sa vie dans un triste et lugubre château, en compagnie de son fidèle vieux chien. Malheureusement la réalité était tout autre.

Si l'allure ténébreuse du maître pouvait être expliquée par les difficultés d'une existence, en revanche celle de son animal prouvait que l'homme était bel et bien un représentant des enfers. Et si le feu sacré, tourmenteur des pécheurs, osait à peine déployer sa puissance devant ce dernier, n'était-ce pas le signe que le démon le plus redouté parmi tous était dans l'ultime phase de son avènement sur terre ? Si un seul moldu croyant s'était trouvé dans ce salon devant cet homme, fausse doublure de la Mort, qui apparaissait si familier envers ce hideux reptile rampant à ses côtés, nul doute qu'il aurait hurlé devant le tableau du Malin et de sa fidèle bête.

Mais en cet instant, nul moldu, nul croyant ne se trouvait en cette demeure, seuls des sorciers assistaient à cette scène insolite. Et parmi ces sorciers, l'un, installé dans le coin gauche de la cheminée, semblaient souffrir d'un mal étrange provoqué par la présence du démon ; tandis que l'autre, allongé à l'extrémité droit, se contorsionnait et mordait sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour mieux supporter ses douleurs chroniques.

Après cinq longues minutes écoulées au fil des plaintes étouffées de la jeune femme, des sifflements du serpent et de la respiration bruyante de l'homme, ce dernier prit enfin la parole :

« Que savons-nous des prophéties ? siffla-t-il péniblement. Qu'elles sont aussi vieilles et ennuyeuses que ces voyantes qui n'ont cessé de les parsemer sur nos chemins ? Certaines entravent nos mouvements car agir devient un poids pour celui qui sait que la moindre action enclenchera d'une façon ou d'une autre la destinée. D'autres, au contraire, libèrent nos agissements car agir devient la seule alternative possible pour survivre. Bonne ou mauvaise prophétie, la distinction est d'une incroyable futilité ; en réalité, tout dépend de la réponse à donner à cette question : dois-je agir ou pas ? Nous voici donc réunis, chers amis... et ennemis, ajouta-t-il en considérant tour à tour les deux personnes fermement attachées par des liens, pour débattre de cet épineux sujet. Tous ici, nous sommes des éléments de deux prophéties. En revanche, seuls trois d'entre nous sont directement impliqués et un seul parmi ce trio survivra, bien évidemment. »

Il fit un geste de sa baguette. Un petit homme s'avança puis l'aida à se relever avec peine. Dès qu'il eut tourné le dos à l'âtre, celui-ci s'éclaira plus intensément, révélant devant lui cette ligne parfaite et obéissante constituée des serviteurs du Maître, tous masqués et vêtus de leurs tenues de Mangemorts.

« Qui donc ? les interrogea-t-il. Ceux qui ont cherché à fuir une certitude en se réfugiant dans un château qu'ils ont cru imprenable ou celui qui s'est démené afin de diriger ces prophéties et parvenir à ses fins ? J'ai refusé de me laisser emprisonner par de stupides prédictions tandis que vous... »

Lentement, tout comme les flammes qui décrurent peu à peu, il se retourna et ses yeux, tout aussi inquiétants que ceux de son serpent, considérèrent le sorcier qui lui avait tenu tête depuis sa venue au monde, ce sorcier qu'il châtierait dans quelques heures, si ce n'est une, pour faire définitivement taire une prophétie dont il avait pris connaissance il y a de cela des années.

« Mais à quoi bon revenir sur vos erreurs ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, tel un illuminé. (Un sourire étira ses lèvres sèches et grises) La vérité est que face à moi, toute personne est vouée à subir un échec cuisant. Aucun sorcier ne me surpasse. Et si certains l'ont cru, c'est uniquement parce qu'un usurpateur a tenté de me ravir la couronne en s'octroyant une victoire loin d'être méritée. "Harry Potter" n'est qu'une entourloupe, un héros fabriqué de toute pièce dans le but de conforter les entêtés dans leur méprise et de redonner un peu d'espoir à des lâches qui craignent de m'affronter. Car si réellement tu étais ce héros, Harry, que ferais-tu ici, si pitoyable face à moi et si impuissant devant la détresse de cette femme que tu as voulu faire tien ? Vois-tu enfin cette vérité que ton entourage a toujours dissimulée ? Moi, oui... Seul, Harry Potter n'est rien. Nous en avons aujourd'hui la preuve... Et comme ton orgueilleux de père, comme ta stupide mère moldue et comme tous les autres inconscients qui se sont dressés sur mon chemin, tu t'inclineras parce que la destinée a voulu que le plus rusé soit le vainqueur, autrement dit : moi. »

Harry s'agita davantage. D'un sort, Voldemort lui permit enfin de s'exprimer.

- Rusé, peut-être, répliqua-t-il, mais vous êtes stupide pour vous vanter d'une victoire qui n'est pas encore annoncée. D'ci l'éclipse, Dumbledore...

- _Silencio_ !

Le Gryffondor eut beau déployer tout son souffle, aucun son ne jaillit de ses lèvres.

- Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux sorcier dont le savoir s'effile avec l'âge. Il ne sait plus rien parce qu'il croit toujours savoir. Il a cru que m'éloigner de Poudlard m'aurait protégé de mon désir de connaissance… il s'est trompé ! Il a cru qu'Harry Potter pourrait protéger l'avenir des sorciers… il s'est une fois de plus pitoyablement trompé ! Et enfin, il croit que rien ne saurait déclencher prématurément des évènements naturels... Je te laisse deviner si là aussi il s'est trompé ou non. Sache simplement que la nature est capricieuse, et lorsqu'elle est aidée - une aide aussi infime soit-elle - par la main de l'homme, elle se montre encore plus versatile. Cette femme aurait-elle dû perdre ses eaux avant l'équinoxe ? Non… et pourtant la voilà en plein travail ! Et cela pour mon plus grand plaisir. (Il ricana.) Mcnair et Lucius, portez donc la mère jusqu'à l'endroit du rituel. Bellatrix, occupe-toi de Potter, avec un minimum de respect ; c'est un héros tout de même. (La plaisanterie la fit glousser.) Quant aux autres, si mes calculs sont bons, vous ne tarderez pas à voir débarquer nos ennemis. Je compte sur vous pour leur offrir l'accueil qu'il mérite. Qu'aucun ne survive !

OoO

- Je ne comprends pas, répéta pour la énième fois Ron qui faisait les cent pas.

Réunis depuis l'alerte de Ginny, il y a de cela dix minutes, l'Ordre du Phénix, constitués des nouveaux éléments, attablés autour d'une longue table, cogitaient sur les récents évènements, au grand dam de quelques uns dont Sirius, les jumeaux Weasley et Maugrey Fol-Oeil qui ne voyaient aucun intérêt à cette réunion alors que la situation leur échappait, un peu plus chaque minute.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, mon garçon, assura Fol-Oeil. Le fait est que Voldemort détient désormais Harry.

- Il a raison, renchérit Sirius. Notre objectif n'est plus de nous attarder uniquement sur l'enfant d'Hermione mais de sauver Harry. Sans lui, nous perdons toute chance de vaincre Voldemort qui sera encore plus puissant quand viendra la prochaine éclipse.

- Dans ce cas, si Harry devait prévaloir, releva Ginny, pourquoi l'avoir autorisé à se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Vous saviez que le but, le seul véritable objectif des Mangemorts serait la capture d'Harry pour leur maître, et pourtant, vous lui avez donné la permission d'échanger sa place avec Drago ! Pourquoi les Mangemorts ont-ils pu pénétrer dans le château alors qu'il aurait dû être imprenable! Nos erreurs, les unes après les autres, se sont accumulées pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'ennemi !

- Ginny !

- Laissez Molly, intervint Dumbledore. La petite a raison. Je savais que la capture d'Harry demeurerait prioritaire pour Voldemort mais je n'en ai pas tenu compte, persuadé que nos efforts passés l'avaient conduit à rediriger ses efforts sur un être beaucoup plus accessible ; tout comme je savais que permettre à Harry de lever la protection du château, même pendant une demi-heure, serait une faille, mais j'ai repoussé le danger, persuadé que les Mangemorts ne chercheraient ni à enlever prématurément Hermione ni ne découvriraient la véritable identité de celui qui se cachaient derrière les traits de Drago Malefoy. Savoir n'exempte pas les fautes, hélas. Voici ma méprise, et c'est elle qui risque de nous coûter la vie de plus d'un innocent.

- Il faut les retrouver ! s'écria Ron.

- Et comment ? demanda Rogue, railleur. En tapant à toutes les portes des maisons pour savoir si Voldemort et son clan n'y sont pas cachés ?

- Il y a forcément un endroit où vous n'avez pas cherché ? releva la rouquine.

- Sûrement, mais le temps que nous trouvions lequel, Harry ne sera plus, répondit Sirius blasé.

- C'est parce que vous pensez trop loin.

- Comment cela ? demanda Arthur, intrigué, tout comme les autres.

- Rien, rétorqua Molly. Ginny, fais-moi le plaisir de monter dans ta chambre, et...

- Pas question ! rétorqua-t-elle véhément. J'en ai assez d'être écartée en raison de mon jeune âge ! Je veux participer !

- Va dormir, déclarèrent Fred et George.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec eux, ajouta Ron.

Brusquement, elle posa ses mains à plat sur la table, suscitant ainsi leur mutisme.

- Vous les récents membres, je ne vous demande rien. Je supplie les anciens de m'accepter dans l'Ordre. Et si vous refusez, j'agirai de toute façon.

- Encore un caprice, marmonna Rogue. A croire que nous ne sommes entourés que de gens capricieux, ajouta-t-il en fixant Sirius, en vis-à-vis. Si Potter n'avait pas tenu à jouer les intrépides, nous n'en serions pas là. Alors croyez-vous réellement que nous prendrions le risque de nous surcharger d'une gamine telle que vous, miss Weasley ?

- Peut-être devrions-nous charger messire Severus Rogue de s'occuper seul de cette affaire, puisque visiblement nous autres gens capricieux, sommes des fardeaux, persifla Sirius. Mais quant à espérer une réussite...

- Je réussirais bien mieux que si l'on vous confiait cette mission ! répliqua-t-il furieux.

- Du calme ! réclama Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas en nous confrontant que nous parviendrons à une solution.

- Dis-moi Ginny, intervint Remus, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à nous rejoindre ?

- Parce qu'elle est une tête brûlée, répondirent les jumeaux.

- Pas tellement faux, mais c'est plutôt parce qu'elle aime Harry.

Déconcertés, les hommes considèrent Ron qui semblait certain de ce qu'il avançait, avant de dévisager Ginny dont les joues venaient de se teinter d'un rouge vermillon.

- C'est faux ! objecta-t-elle.

- Sommes-nous ici pour débattre des sentiments d'une adolescente ? marmonna Rogue.

- Une adolescente peut-être, mais une adolescente qui sait que parfois ce que l'on cherche n'est pas toujours à des milliards de kilomètres d'où l'on se trouve, mais souvent sous nos yeux !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? marmonna Ron.

- Je vois, dit Dumbledore pensif. Plus une chose parait évidente, plus vous l'écartez pensant qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à l'approfondir, et vous cherchez ailleurs. Cette petite vient de souligner une énième erreur de ma part.

- Comment cela ? s'étonnèrent-ils, pendant que Ginny tenait fièrement tête à ses frères.

- Je pensais à tort que l'orgueil de Voldemort lui interdirait de rejoindre cet endroit qui lui rappelle tant ses origines moldues. Or, il semblerait qu'il ait passé outre sa répugnance.

- Vous pensez qu'il..., lâcha Molly, anxieuse.

- Son repaire se trouve forcément dans la maison des Jedusor, termina le vieil homme.

- Allons-y ! décréta Sirius en se relevant.

Un bruit de chaises suivit sa déclaration.

- Un plan est nécessaire ! jugea Rogue.

- Un plan ? Mais à quoi bon, alors que le temps joue contre nous ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Severus.

- Papa ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux ainsi que Ron.

- Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas nous rendre, tête la première, chez nos ennemis, argua-t-il.

- L'attaque doit prévaloir, objecta Fol-Oeil. Voldemort ne nous attend pas, nous pourrons profiter de cet effet de surprise.

- Et si surprise, il ne devait pas y avoir ? rétorqua Rogue, agacé. Ce n'est que stupidité que de croire que Voldemort se laissera surprendre aussi aisément.

- Et ce n'est que stupidité que de croire qu'un plan nous sauvera tous ! répliqua Sirius furieux devant ce qu'il estimait être de la lâcheté de la part du professeur de potion. Plan sur plan, n'est-ce pas ce que nous avons toujours fait ? Bien sûr, ils servent à mieux nous diriger lors des batailles, mais cette fois-ci aucun plan ne sous servira parce que nous ne possédons aucune bonne carte dans notre jeu, tandis que Voldemort les détient toutes ! _Toutes_ ! C'est à dire qu'il détient Harry et Hermione qui porte le futur sacrifice, essentiel à sa complète renaissance...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Mc Gonagall, vêtue de sa robe de chambre, les épaules recouvertes d'un châle et la panique apparente sur ses traits

- Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ?

- Circé Morgana Doyle... Par Merlin, elle a disparu !

- Ginny, dans quel état se trouvait Drago ? interrogea le directeur.

- Il était furieux ; très même, surtout envers son père.

- _Toutes_, répéta Sirius. Je vous l'avais dit, Voldemort détient _toutes_ les cartes et nous... nous n'avons plus que l'épave d'un plan qui s'est noyé sous nos yeux. Notre seule chance est d'entraver ses actions, même si cela est de manière irréfléchie et désorganisée.

Ils posèrent les yeux sur Dumbledore, attendant une réponse.

- Arthur, rendez-vous au manoir Malefoy et ramenez-moi Drago et Andrew avant que l'un ou l'autre ne commette une folie. Minerva, Severus et Molly, rejoignez Poudlard. Quant aux autres, vous irez à la maison des Jedusor.

- Pourquoi Rogue doit-il rester à Poudlard ?

- Est-ce des soupçons que je ressens dans votre voix, messire Black ?

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard.

- Pare que nul ne nous garantie qu'aucun Mangemort n'ira s'introduire en ces lieux, expliqua Dumbledore, la mine songeuse.

OoO

A grandes enjambées, il traversa le corridor, emprunté vingt minutes plus tôt, pour rejoindre le bureau de son père. Comme lors de sa précédente visite, nulle trace du patriarche dans cette pièce maudite. _C'est ici qu'il a tout manigancé_, songea-t-il en serrant les poings.

Plus que jamais, il se sentait impuissant ; il ignorait l'endroit où avait pu se réfugier son père, tout comme il ignorait où se trouvait sa mère et cette absence était loin de le rassurer ; Merlin seul savait ce que Lucius Malefoy prévoyait de faire à sa femme. _Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter son aide_, se reprocha-t-il. _A quoi nos précautions auront-elles servi, si au final je perds tout ?_

« Drago ! »

Ce fut un cri de rage qui répondit à cet appel. Figé sur le pas de la porte, Andrew considérait celui dont la colère venait de résonner. Son profil semblait refuser à reprendre leurs contours d'origine.

- J'ignore si je dois rire ou pleurer sur l'homme pitoyable que je suis.

- Drago, rentrons.

- Oui, rentrons et fêtons l'avènement de Voldemort et le décès d'Hermione.

- Cesse donc de t'apitoyer, lui reprocha-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Brusquement, Drago pivota puis bouscula violemment Andrew qui chancela en arrière.

- Cesser de m'apitoyer ? Oui, j'aurais pu si seulement… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je vous rencontre, Hermione et toi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je choisisse entre ma famille et des étrangers ?

- C'est Hermione et moi que tu désignes par "étrangers" ? Ce sont les habitants de ce manoir que tu nommes "famille" ? Est-ce ainsi que tu remercies ceux qui t'ont redonné vie ?

- C'est ainsi que je nomme ceux qui ont rendu ma vie chaotique !

- Tu regrettes ce que les Kelsey t'ont apporté, alors que tu affirmais le contraire.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je perds encore et toujours, mais cette fois-ci... Je sais qu'il ne me restera plus rien... Ma mère, ma femme et mon enfant, je les perdrais pour la gloire d'un mage.

- Hermione ne risque rien tant que l'éclipse...

- Assez ! tonna-t-il. C'est mon père qui nous aurions dû menacer pour qu'il nous révèle le refuge de son maître et ainsi l'abattre avant qu'il n'ordonne à ses sbires d'agir ! Crois-moi je ne vais plus rester inactive à attendre la venue ou non d'une éclipse prévue par une voyante hallucinée !

- Commettre des homicides sans réfléchir, c'est ce que tu me demandes de faire ? Désolé, mais ce n'est pas ma vision !

- Bien évidemment que ceci n'est pas la vision de messire Kelsey ! railla-t-il. Le chevalier n'est-il pas un exemple de loyauté et d'honneur ? Tout ceci n'est que sottises et lâcheté ! Tu accordes la vie à tes ennemis alors que les tiens ont été décimés, ta sœur violentée, et tout cela par la grâce de Voldemort qui n'a pas cessé de jouer avec les destinées des uns et des autres. Combien de crimes faudra-t-il qu'il commette pour que tu daignes enfin cracher sur ce code d'honneur ! Tu es pire qu'un Gryffondor et encore plus stupide qu'un Poufsouffle.

- Condamne-moi également pour mon absence de cette nuit. Après tout, j'ai délaissé ma sœur dans un château à la sécurité fragile. Je pense, je crois même fortement qu'il n'existe aucun frère aussi incompétent que moi. Moi qui me moque de ses souffrances ainsi que de son bonheur et de sa vie, moi qui suis uniquement préoccupé par les préceptes de chevalier...

_Tais-toi_, supplia silencieusement Drago. _Ce n'est pas cela…_

- Tu as raison. Je suis un éternel optimiste qu'il est nécessaire pour le bien de tous de condamner à l'échafaud... mais c'est cet optimisme qui m'a permis de ne pas baisser les bras après m'être retrouvé seul. Je suis sûrement trop loyal, trop porté sur l'honneur mais ces principes m'ont été inculqués par mon père et je lui ai promis de les respecter. Pour ma mère, toute vie était sacrée ; il en était autrement pour moi. Mais quand j'ai vu à quoi pouvait tenir une vie... Je ne suis pas juge pour condamner les fautes d'autrui et encore moins Dieu pour l'ôter selon mon bon vouloir. Je ne demande à quiconque, et encore moins à toi, de comprendre mon point de vue mais seulement de le respecter. Et si mon poing demeure près de mon corps au lieu de te frapper, c'est parce qu'une rixe en cet instant ne nous mènerait à rien... (Voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas, Andrew poursuivit :) Et puis, à ta place, j'aurais également craché mon ressentiment et ma frustration sur le premier venu... Néanmoins, je déplore le fait que cela se soit porté sur moi, ajouta-t-il un sourire attristé sur les lèvres. Je te donne cinq minutes pour calmer tes esprits ensuite nous irons _tous les deux _prévenir l'Ordre.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et la referma sans heurt derrière lui. Quant à Drago, il s'installa derrière le bureau de Lucius et, coude sur la table, il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de crisper ses doigts autour de ses mèches brunes.

Ces mots auraient dû taire sa rage, or ce n'était pas le cas. Honteux d'avoir blessé un ami, il l'était mais ce sentiment ne l'atteignait pas assez. Loin d'être rassérénée, la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même - lui qui ne possédait ni les qualités d'Harry ni celles d'Andrew qui aurait pu lui permettre de protéger au mieux Hermione - se répandit en son cœur. Faute de parvenir à endiguer le venin, il ne trouva d'alternative que celle d'incriminer son père pour tous ces défauts qu'il qualifiait d'héréditaires. Ces accusations mêlées aux charges qui pesaient déjà lourdement sur le dos de Malefoy père alourdirent le mauvais plateau de la balance, et cet état des faits amenèrent le jeune homme à une conclusion : si nul au ministère n'osait défier le richissime et puissant Lucius Malefoy, si nul à Poudlard ne voyait de danger en cette nuit sans éclipse, si nul frère ne se décidait à commettre l'irréparable pour des questions d'éthique, lui Drago Malefoy se ferait alors juge et bourreau. Mais plus que le désir d'être le vengeur des moldus et des sorciers, seul ses sentiments bafoués le poussaient à agir de la sorte.

Et pendant que le poison corrompait l'organe, les mots "rituel" et "sacrifice" ne cessaient de tambouriner contre les parois de son crâne, accompagnés des images d'une pierre sur laquelle était étendue Hermione devant un Voldemort dont les mains souillées de sang soulevaient le corps d'un nourrisson. Et lui… lui le mari indigne se révélait impuissant à sauver les siens. Des repaires de Mangemorts, il n'en connaissait aucun ou du moins si son père l'avait mené autrefois dans l'un d'eux, sa mémoire ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler.

Brutalement, il étendit son bras sur le bureau, balayant les objets qui s'y trouvaient posés, puis poussa violemment le meuble qui s'affaissa avec fracas sur le sol.

- Par Merlin, où se trouve-t-il ? hurla-t-il.

- Je t'en prie Drago, retrouve la raison ! cria Andrew depuis l'autre côté du mur.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! rétorqua-t-il en faisant tomber tout ce qui prenait la forme d'un obstacle, à ses yeux. Il faut que je le retrouve parce que… Ca me brûle ! Je ne supporte plus ce qui est à l'intérieur !

- Si je te dis que j'ai peut-être un indice, concéderas-tu à m'écouter et à te… ?

La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur le Serpentard qui empoigna son beau-frère au col.

- Parle !

- Calme-toi avant, imposa-t-il posément.

- Parle, je te dis ! explosa-t-il.

Conscient qu'il lui serait impossible de désarmer Drago, sans l'appâter avec un espoir, aussi infime fût-il, il décida de lui révéler cette maigre piste. Peut-être qu'avec cela, il parviendrait à capter son attention et à débuter une réflexion qui l'éloignerait enfin de sa colère. _Et puis, cela m'étonnerait qu'il sache où se trouve cette clairière. J'ai été jusqu'à maintenant incapable de la trouver, _songea Andrew. _D'un autre côté, je me trompe peut-être…_

- Le tableau. Il est possible que cette clairière existe vraiment…

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, menaça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Oserais-je cette perfidie en pareilles circonstances ? Hermione disait qu'elle y voyait des choses bouger.

- Une enfant invente des choses, répliqua-t-il de mauvaise foi alors qu'il avait suspecté la toile d'être ensorcelée.

- Une simple enfant, oui. Mais si l'on songe que notre famille a des origines sorcières. Je les ai également aperçus ces créatures, lorsque j'ai installé le tableau dans la chambre. Songe que cette toile est dans ma famille depuis des générations... Et si en fait, elle était une piste menant à l'endroit où se trouve la pierre du rituel ?

Relâchant Andrew, Drago dirigea ses pas vers la cheminée.

- Où comptes-tu te rendre ?

- Je vais voir ce tableau par moi-même.

OoO

Il parcourut la toile - la lumière de sa baguette faisant office de bougie - à la recherche de cet indice dont lui avait parlé Andrew. Or il ne voyait rien qui pût les mener sur les traces de son père et de Voldemort, rien excepté des mouvements furtifs qu'il interceptait à intervalles irréguliers. Fâché, il se retourna mais détourna promptement les yeux ; Andrew abaissa légèrement sa baguette dont le faisceau de lumière avait aveuglé le Serpentard.

- Comment veux-tu retrouver un lieu à partir de... de cela ! exulta-t-il en désignant la toile de sa baguette.

- Dumbledore...

- Arrête avec ce vieux fou !

Un éclair vrilla de sa baguette, atteignant le tableau.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Rien… je n'ai… rien fait.

Sous leurs yeux, la fresque s'assombrit progressivement, les fleurs fanèrent peu à peu, comme si un démon imperceptible aspirait leur essence. Puis tout à coup, les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel, la pluie s'abattit avec force sur le paysage_. Des orages_, pensa Drago, mal à l'aise. Des orages ; rien de bien anodin, mais celui-ci semblait en dépeindre un autre ; celui qu'il avait eu à affronter par le passé. A l'arrière plan, une colline - qui jusque là avait été dissimulée par les arbres - apparut, et à son sommet une demeure macabre, éclairée par les éclairs.

- Jedusor, murmura-t-il.

Troublée, Drago s'approcha. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la peinture.

_« Où allons-nous ?_

_- Chez les Moldus._

_- Mais père..._

_- Il n'y pas de "mais" qui tienne, Drago. De cette nuit dépendra ton avenir. Cette nuit, tu verras notre maître, certes affaibli, mais il te dira si tu es digne d'être un futur Mangemort. »_

Comme si le voile qui les recouvrait s'envolait, des scènes, de la nuit où il avait rencontré Hermione, surgirent en cascade devant ses yeux.

« _Suis-moi et ne tarde plus »_, lui avait ordonné Lucius.

A contrecœur, il avait dû abandonner la petite Emma pour rejoindre son père. Sans cesser de le sermonner sur le chemin, ce dernier l'avait conduit à un cimetière. Là, Lucius lui avait sèchement ordonné d'attendre avant de repartir, le laissant seul sous la pluie et entouré de pierres tombales et de cryptes.

Il se souvenait si clairement de cette scène à travers cette toile, qu'il eut l'impression de la revivre.

Progressivement, l'orage se calma… Le ciel chargé de gros nuages se dégagea et la lune pleine et argentée apparut, repoussant les fantômes du cimetière. Néanmoins, elle ne put empêcher l'un d'eux de se déloger de l'obscurité pour apparaître : un être biscornu, grossièrement vêtu d'un long manteau à capuchon dont les manches ainsi que les pans trainaient sur le sol. Il avançait tel un esprit ou un faucheur désireux d'obtenir cette nouvelle proie qui devant lui tremblait d'appréhension.

Lentement, le spectre releva le bras, pointant ainsi sa main dans sa direction. Aussitôt, Drago fut projeté contre une statue, à l'allure de détraqueurs. Et pendant qu'il cherchait désespérément à se libérer de l'emprise de cette magie, l'esprit glissait furtivement, vers lui. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à lui, Drago déglutit pendant que les deux prunelles rouges - enfoncés dans un visage extrêmement creusé - perçaient les siennes, comme pour cerner son âme.

_« Ici, _siffla-t-il,_ j'ai commis le crime qu'un fils ne devrait pas commettre à l'encontre de son père. Et c'est ici que tu commettras le tien pour ma gloire. »_

Il apposa ensuite sa baguette contre la poitrine de sa victime, à l'endroit où reposait son cœur. Ce fut une douleur atroce que Drago éprouva, à l'image de ce que l'on peut endurer lorsqu'une lame tente de s'introduire insidieusement dans l'organe vital. Fortement éprouvé, il perdit connaissance avant même de se voir entailler le poignet, au moment où la lune disparaissait sous un cercle obscur, et que la voix sifflante prononçait un « oubliette ».

Ebranlé par cette vision, Drago recula vivement du tableau.

« C'est ce qui s'est passé après ma rencontre avec elle ? lâcha-t-il, ne sachant s'il devait être ravi de retrouver des souvenirs qu'il pensait inexistants ou au contraire maudire celui qui était responsable de cette amnésie forcée. » _En rencontrant Hermione, j'ai obtenu mon entrée parmi les Mangemorts, c'est cela ?_ songea-t-il amer. _Mais que m'a-t-il fait ?_

- Qu'ai-je cédé d'autre cette nuit-là ? s'écria-t-il en frappant furieusement la toile. Et si son maître m'a accepté, pourquoi mon père n'a-t-il pas arrêté de m'opposer l'image d'un perdant ?

- Drago ? s'enquit Andrew, inquiet.

_« Tes sentiments ne doivent pas te retenir. La haine et la vengeance seront les seuls sentiments qui t'amèneront vers le succès. Ne t'allie jamais aux plus faibles, tu m'as bien compris ? »_

Il dévisagea Andrew puis émit un rire désabusé. Ces sentiments qui le retenait, à quoi servait-il désormais puisqu'il les seuls personnes pour qui il avait éprouvé de l'affection étaient condamnées ? La haine n'était-elle pas plus salvatrice ?

Une haine qui couvait depuis des années en son cœur ; une haine qui serait le porte parole de son orgueil offensé ; une haine qui se servirait de ses amours meurtris pour le pousser à agir sans états d'âme.

- Ils se sont établis sur une terre par deux fois souillée par le sang du parricide…, murmura-t-il étrangement flegmatique, mais mon acte sera légitime et libérateur.

- Tu as perdu la raison !

- Absolument pas ! rétorqua-t-il en braquant sa baguette vers Andrew. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable… cette colère qui m'étouffait, je l'ai maitrisée.

- Maitrisée ? Dis plutôt qu'elle a cédé la place à la haine ! C'est elle que tu as choisi pour t'apaiser mais ce n'est qu'un leurre puisqu'elle te ronge et…

- Peu importe ! C'est uniquement elle qui aurait dû couver en mon sein, et rien d'autre !

- Ne dis pas de… !

- Endoloris !

Andrew se crispa violemment sous la douleur puis s'écroula. Sans la moindre émotion sur son visage, Drago le considéra puis disparut, laissant derrière lui l'ultime lueur de lumière.

**A suivre…**

Accoucher de ce chapitre, ça a été très dure. Sérieux, j'ai galéré pour me retrouver dans mon intrigue et faire en sorte que tous les indices distillées (y'en avait ? lol) par mon subconscient dans les premiers chapitres ne tombent pas dans les oubliettes. Vous pouvez pas savoir comment il m'a énervée le Dray, parce que je ne savais pas comment l'amener à prononcer ce sortilège impardonnable (à plus d'un titre). Bref, j'espère vraiment que ça aura paru logique à vos yeux parce que moi j'ai plus la force d'apporter d'autres lignes à ce chapitre.

Gros big kiss et remerciement à **Medina**, **Malfoy4ever**, **Souhir-hermione, Reliie**, **Pinkly, Shakaan**, **Lisalune**, **Rebecca-Black, Aude2710**, **Darkim the queen of konery,Ptitelili, Yunika** et **Oceane**, sans vous je sais pas ce que je serais devenue, mdr (cherchez pas les filles, un jour peut-être je vous dédierai un monument à votre gloireXD). Je sais pas si je vous ai répondu à toutes... je devrais répondre dès que je reçois la review mais des fois... en bref, faut pas remettre à plus tard ce que je peux faire dans la minute. Mais j'essayerai de vous rendre la pareille, les filles, parce que vous le valez bien ! (comment ça ? Vous étiez les filles de la pub l'Oréal ? Je peux avoir un autographe, stiouplait o) Mdr

Bisous pleins et merci infiniment pour vos belles et encourageantes reviews (j'espère y répondre la prochaine fois ) !!


End file.
